Learning to Live Again
by seeker68
Summary: Starts the morning after the Final Battle. Follow along as Harry and Ginny live through the next few years and learn how to deal with the after-effects of the war, and try to live the life they deserve. Main focus is H/G but lots of other characters
1. Victory Deflated

A/N- Welcome to the story, hope you like it.

**Victory Deflated**

Harry was exhausted. Somehow he knew he was in the Gryffindor dorm, but wasn't sure how he had gotten there. He remembered leaving the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione helping him up the stairs. He'd been reliving the battle in his mind. Every time he drifted off to sleep some new nightmare, would return and knife through his soul waking him. He tried valiantly to put his mind to rest but each time he closed his eyes the visions pulled him back awake. He saw Remus, Tonks, Fred and even poor Colin lying dead on the stone floors of the castle. As much as those sights disturbed him, the memories of the dozens of dead students and adults that he did not know disturbed him more. He couldn't sleep, but he couldn't stay awake either. Finally, from sheer exhaustion he passed out.

He started as the newest nightmare disrupted his sleep and groggily turned over. The sudden flash of yellowish light in his eyes stirred him to the verge of waking. He recognized the invasion of light was sunlight streaming through a slit in the bed hangings, but wasn't clear on whether it was morning or evening, or for that matter even what day it was. The door to the dormitory clicked open and whoever it was entered the room quietly.

Harry knew a team of Aurors declared the castle secure after a thorough search of the premises and didn't feel threatened by the visitor. He felt safe in his bed and didn't bother to reach for his wand. Instead he lay as still as possible and didn't rise to see who it was, hoping the unidentified person would simply leave the room soon.

The footsteps padded closer to his bed, stopping at his bedside. He heard the hangings sliding back slowly and he could feel the warmth of someone standing close to him. The air near him smelled of blood, sweat and dirt. When the person came closer he could distinguish a slight flowery scent through the other odors. Soft lips kissed his forehead lightly and he could tell it was Ginny. He felt warm inside and started to move when she whispered softly, "I hate you, Harry Potter." He felt a warm teardrop land on his cheek, and heard Ginny quietly leave the room.

Harry rolled back over so the sunlight wouldn't bother him and tried to fall back asleep, but to no avail. He felt the warmth leave his body, his stomach turned and if he had eaten anything in the last two days, he would have vomited. Instead, he dry heaved over the side of the bed and then struggled to sit up.

"Ohhh," Harry muttered as he swung his legs off the side of the bed and tried to focus his eyes.

The blurry figures of Ron and Hermione were visible, Ron sitting in his bed his back against the headboard. Hermione was resting between Ron's knees, leaning back on him.

Harry grabbed what was left of his glasses from the nightstand. _"Reparo, reparo, reparo!"_ he gasped. 'Three tries for a reparo,' he mused, 'I must be really tired.' He placed the glasses on his nose and the world came back into focus. Both Ron and Hermione had their wands in their fingertips, obviously having fallen asleep trying to protect Harry after the battle, in case any remaining Death Eaters happened by.

Harry struggled out of bed and trudged to the showers. Letting the hot water cascade over him was finally beginning to rouse him completely. He had to admit that he was feeling a bit better, at least until he looked in the mirror. A large purple and black bruise covered a full half of his chest. A large gash cut across his left chest and up into his shoulder and his right knee and thigh were swollen and raw. There were numerous other scrapes and bruises, but these were the worst of it. He limped back to the dorm feeling lousy in general.

"Whaaa!" Ron growled as he awoke and saw movement in the room. He whipped his head around wildly searching the room for an intruder. He trained his wand at Harry's chest while he tried to focus his still sleepy eyes.

Harry gently pushed Ron's wand down to his side. "Slow down mate, its okay. We're okay…_all_ of us are just fine," Harry said putting an extra emphasis on 'all' and looking at Hermione. Harry rummaged through a couple of trunks belonging to the normal occupants of the dormitory, trying to find some clothes that would fit them. He tossed some clothes on the third bed for his friends and kept a set for himself

Hermione stirred, stretched up and kissed Ron on the neck. The immediate result being that Ron's ears turned a bright red that nearly matched his hair.

Hermione grinned sheepishly and looked at her feet as Harry returned her glance. "Harry, you're hurt!" she cried.

Harry was having some difficulty hiding the pain he was in as he pulled a clean shirt over his head. "It'll be alright," he lied. "We should get going though, see what's going on."

Ron and Hermione grabbed the clothes and left the room to get cleaned up, returning a bit later. All three went down to the Great Hall and noticed the tremendous amount of damage for the first time. Ron kept slowing Hermione's pace as they waited for Harry to keep up. He was limping quite noticeably. It was then that the trio noted the casualties from the battle lying in the anteroom off the main entry hall of the school. Their hearts sank at the sight of their friends, now gone.

The Weasley clan was sitting at the second table of the hall and looked up as the trio neared the doorway. Harry held back as the other two rushed to the family. Ginny looked at Harry and their eyes met for a brief moment before they both turned away. Harry felt his stomach turn again and left the hall. 'No use eating if I'm just gonna retch it back up,' he figured as he turned right and half-walked, half-stumbled out the doors and into the warm sunlight. He braced himself weakly against the wall and vomited violently. He continued to heave and gasp, trying to gain control of his body. After a few minutes he calmed and spat out the last of the bile left in his mouth.

He limped around the castle wall for a little while longer, thinking about Ginny. He'd not considered the fact that she would be mad at him for leaving her. He brushed a tear from his cheek. Her words haunted him, _'I hate you, Harry Potter.'_ His stomach cringed again. There it was, out in the open. 'I pushed her away, and now it's done.' He found a warm place to sit, where he passed out again from exhaustion.

His head screamed in pain and the nightmare began anew.

_The Forbidden Forest lay engulfed in darkness. The still night enveloped the cold forest. Voldemort sneering at him with that high-pitched shrill voice rattled his ears, "Hellloooo Harry, I am so pleased that you have stopped by to visit with me again."_

_Harry watched the evil wizard before him carefully and tried to extract his wand without drawing attention to his movements. The search for his wand gained urgency as he realized he did not have his wand. He was, in a word, defenseless. In a flash Voldemort flicked his wand casting a binding hex. The eerie white bolt of light caught Harry full in the chest. He felt the invisible bonds wrap around his arms and legs. Struggling against the ever-tightening bonds was futile._

_Voldemort lifted his wand to just above shoulder height, in response Harry's body lifted into the cold night air; then Voldemort 'swished' his wand towards the ground and Harry crashed back to earth, bouncing off the dirt and leaves. Voldemort's silky voice calmly wafted over to Harry, "My dear boy, do you actually believe you can resist me? I am all-powerful. Even within your own weak mind I am still in control of your life."_

_Voldemort flicked his wand again and again tossing Harry's limp body onto the forest floor repeatedly. The menacing tirade continued on, "Face it my young adversary, I will be in control forever. I hold all the cards. Your life and the lives of any person you hold dear can still be snuffed out."_

_Voldemort crashed Harry's body down one last time and snaked his long pale fingers forward. Harry squirmed across the forest floor backing up hastily. His fingers searched for his lost wand, searching desperately for his only defense. Voldemort glided ahead, advancing his position over Harry. Harry tried not to look into the blood red eyes of his nemesis. Quicker than lightning Voldemort had Harry by the shirt, shaking the young man violently. Voldemort's physical strength was surprising. Harry tried to battle back but Voldemort kept yanking on his shirt to drag him further into the forest._

Harry awoke to Ron tugging his shirt. "Damnit Harry! You gotta eat mate, come on." Ron lifted his best friend up and all but carried him into the castle.

"Not the hall," croaked Harry, "not the hall."

"Okay, how 'bout the kitchen?" said Ron and they turned down the steps to the kitchen below.

Ron set Harry into a chair at a side table as the house-elves all stared. Kreacher appeared at once. "Welcome to Harry Potter. How can I serve my master?" the elderly elf croaked with a smile for his master.

"F…F…Food please, Kreacher," stuttered Harry. Kreacher hurried away, and soon returned to him with soup and sandwiches, along with some water to drink. He felt better after eating, and Ron stopped looking so worried for a moment.

"You know Ron, I know Voldemort couldn't defeat love and all," Harry said weakly, "but is the middle of the greatest wizard battle in history the time to start snogging Hermione?"

"Well, ya know…I just, I mean. And then…after…and, and she was…" blubbered Ron.

"Don't strain yourself you git," interrupted Harry. "It's fine really, if nothing good ever comes from any of all this, you two together are good." He paused. "No, it's great." And with that, he mustered enough strength to throw feeble punch into Ron's arm.

"Okay pal, if we're getting into the whole 'relationship' thing," started Ron, making quotes in the air with his fingers.

"Not now, please…" Harry's voice trailed off, "I, I can't."

"Well, I think maybe you're the git now, huh. Just so you know, I'm not going to lay off. You owe me an explanation." Ron glowered at his friend, making the statement with enough determination that Harry knew it would be revisited. "But you owe Ginny one more," he said a bit softer, looking Harry directly in the eyes.

* * *

The rest of the next few days were even sadder than the first day. Even in victory there was a pallid calm over the castle grounds as mourners and friends passed from funeral to funeral. Everyone was depressed or mourning. Harry just stayed away from everyone, trying to sort himself out.

The Weasleys were distraught and for the most part he avoided them, he doubted they wanted to see the person responsible for their son's death. Twice he had to meet with Kingsley Shacklebolt about the ministry's efforts to rein in the last Death Eaters. Three times he found Ron and Hermione together and they were so close he didn't feel he should encroach on their privacy, they were a couple now. And of course, there were all the funerals and memorial services to be dealt with.

Harry initially wanted to go to all the funerals, but soon realized he couldn't possibly do so. He managed to get to Colin Creevey's service and made it almost half way through before he couldn't stand it anymore, stood behind a tree and emptied his stomach for the third time in two days. He felt so guilty, all this death, all this needless death, just to give him more time to vanquish Tom Riddle's twisted dream of immortality.

Harry saw Ginny a few times, but they were evidently trying their best to avoid each other, or at least he was. Several times they crossed paths and each time he turned away from her. It was easier to run than to face the fact that she didn't want him anymore. And so this afternoon, he was in the same circumstance. He saw her on the way to the next service, walking slowly between George and Charlie. Each brother had one arm around her shoulders, cradling her protectively. He caught her eyes, and like every other time the pair had met over the last few days, she was crying.

It disturbed Harry that she was crying. Ginny was tough, and for her to be crying meant she was not handling the grief at all. 'Now what?' he wondered as he watched her pass by. Ginny blinked rapidly trying to stop the tears. 'I'm supposed to be comforting her. I'm the one who should have my arms around her. Yet all I'm doing is making it worse.' He shifted his gaze away until she continued down the path to the funeral tent. His heart was knifed open again; he'd lost count of how many times he felt this same pain since the battle ended.

* * *

Remus' and Tonks' funeral was worse. Ron, Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys were in attendance, as were all of the surviving members of the Order. He got through to the benediction before the sight of Teddy, blissfully unaware of the situation, finally shook him to the point he had to leave. He managed to escape from the service without garnering much attention and ran behind a small bunch of trees. The small amount of food remaining in his stomach made its way back up his throat and once again, he retched. He hurried away from the mess behind the trees, disgusted with the world, and revolted with himself.

Harry sat against the castle wall beating his head back against the stone, crying and smelling the stench from the regurgitated food on his shirt. He wanted out. This wasn't a life. Ginny hated him. The only reason he wanted to live, what kept him going wasn't an option any longer. When he, Ron and Hermione started this journey he thought he would die in the process. He'd made peace with that in the forest. He didn't expect to die slowly from the inside out because of his grief and nightmares, which was happening now.

"Maybe I made the wrong choice coming back from King's Cross," he muttered to himself. "I should have stayed, I could be with Mum and Dad, or Sirius, or Dumbledore…people who actually cared." He beat his head against the stone wall three more times hoping the physical pain would drown out the emotional pain. A shadow loomed over and him he looked up into the eyes of Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry dear, what is going on with you?" Mrs. Weasley asked in her best motherly voice.

"I'm fine," Harry said, knowing he was lying to her.

"Don't you 'fine' me Mr. Potter," Molly scolded. "Harry, you can't keep doing this."

"Well, I know that!" said Harry angrily.

"You have to stop this, you should have stopped…"

"Don't you think I'd have stopped all this if I could? I've tried, I've tried so hard," he cried. "I should have been able to stop ALL of this!" he spat, sweeping his arms out gesturing towards the funerals and all the destruction. He got up and ran as best he could back into the school.

Molly shed tears as she choked out the words, "That's not what I meant dear, not what I meant." Words of forgiveness that Harry would never hear.

* * *

The next morning was Fred's funeral service. Harry hadn't spoken to anyone since Remus' funeral, and he didn't bother to eat breakfast that morning. He didn't want to give himself any ammunition for the ritual he knew would be forthcoming. All of Fred's family sat in one row; Ron and Hermione together, then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy and George on the end, all devastated. Harry sat next to Ron. Harry managed to get through Fred's service in its entirety, but only by choking back and swallowing the vomit as it tried its hardest to exit his mouth.

With the service over Harry squeezed over to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, giving them each a hug.

"I…I'm so sorry, I never thought…I'm sorry," he stammered.

As he pulled away he saw Ginny leaning on George's shoulder. They exchanged looks again. He couldn't really discern her look other than the sadness. She turned away so he couldn't see her face. Harry broke loose and left the torn family.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley yelled after him.

He didn't turn or even slow his exit. He hurried down the hill to the edge of the forest where it met the lake and trudged into the darkness. It was easier to be alone.

A few hours later Ron and Hermione found Harry at the edge of the woods, down by the lake.

"Hi, how are you?" asked Hermione

"Okay, I'll be okay," Harry replied, lying once again.

"I'm going to find my Mum and Dad in Australia, and decompress at home for a bit. I'll send an owl when I find them,"

"You don't want help?" Harry questioned.

"No, I need to do this on my own. I want it to be just the three of us, just family. Once we have some time alone maybe I'll send for you two. And then, if all goes well, I can bring them back," Hermione said giving Harry and Ron each a hug. She then leaned over and gave Ron a soft kiss on the cheek. Ron slipped an arm around her waist.

Ron just plainly stated, "I'm goin' back home with Mum and Dad." He followed that statement with, "Where you going Harry? Back to Grimmauld Place I suppose, right? I don't suppose you'd want to go back to the muggles, would you?" Ron stared blankly at Harry, lost in thoughts of his now deceased brother.

"Yeah, back to twelve I suppose," Harry lied again. He was starting to get good at it.

"Mum says you need to come to The Burrow."

"Not today, I'm going to Grimmauld Place for now. Tell her I'm fine," Harry lied yet again. He was very good at it.

Ron shrugged it off, "Alright then, see you soon."

The group separated. Ron and Hermione walked up the path towards the gates. Harry walked slowly up the hill towards the school. A few minutes later he arrived at the front steps of the school and sat on the top step near the heavy front doors. He couldn't go back to Grimmauld Place. He had sent Kreacher to visit the previous day, and Kreacher had informed him that the building was intact but was cursed beyond recognition by the Death Eaters.

As the sun set on the school grounds and the last visitors and mourners trod out the gates, it dawned on Harry that sadly, after seventeen years and stopping the greatest dark wizard in history; The Chosen One, the Boy-Who-Lived, was still just an orphan with no one who loved him and nowhere to go. He lowered his head in sorrow, crying to himself.


	2. To the Burrow

**To The Burrow**

Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room alone; which was in all actuality, making him happy. The calm silence of the castle was a stark contrast to the previous days. In fact any recollections he had of the castle always seemed to be accompanied by the sounds of the place as well. When school was in session the large numbers of students made all manner of noise, which would echo around the corridors.

Today it was different, and different was good, very good. He turned sideways and reclined across the large sofa. "I might be able to catch a quick nap," he said aloud, though there wasn't a soul around to hear him. "Why bother with that? I'll just have another nightmare. Of course me having nightmares isn't anything new is it?" he continued speaking to the empty room. Closing his eyes, he relished in the quiet. Even late at night there was almost always one student in the common room working on an essay or some other assignment. The sound accompanying those students was the soft scratching of a quill on parchment, or the swish of a turned page, but it was sound none the less. Harry was an expert on the late night comings and goings in the common room, spending more nights alone in the common room than any other Gryffindor in history he supposed.

In his six years at Hogwarts there had never been a week that he didn't spend at least three or four nights in the common room. Second place for the number of late night visits had to be Ginny Weasley. And thankfully, that number was a distant second to Harry's tally.

'Ginny… what about Ginny?' he questioned himself. 'What about Ron and Hermione?' he then wondered. Harry closed his eyes tightly in an attempt to clear the offending thoughts from his mind. His stomach growled.

"You're right," he laughed softly. "I need to eat." He made his way through the school to the portrait hiding the entryway to the kitchens. With a quick tickle of the pear and twist of the knob, the painting swung open and he went in to see the elves. Kreacher brought him a plate of eggs and bacon. Harry shoveled the food rapidly into his mouth, eager to sate his hunger.

Half way through his hurried breakfast Harry felt his stomach turn and he raced out of the kitchen looking for the nearest loo. He slammed the door open, barley making it to the toilet before expelling his breakfast. With his stomach empty once again he felt better. Harry walked to the sinks and washed his face in cold water. After freshening up he returned to the kitchen.

"Kreacher, can I just have some wheat toast please? No butter, just plain is fine. And can I have a glass of water?" Harry asked the elf.

"Of course master," Kreacher responded politely.

Harry waited patiently and was soon rewarded with his wheat toast and water.

"Ahem!"

Harry jumped at the unexpected intrusion. Before he could turn around Professor McGonagall walked in and stood directly in front of him.

"Mr. Potter, I trust that you have taken advantage of the opportunity to eat a fulfilling breakfast?" she queried.

"Yes ma'am, Kreacher made me bacon, eggs and toast. I'm just finishing up." Harry replied. Kreacher glared at his owner, clearly not happy with Harry's less that truthful answer.

"Good. Now then, Harry, I can understand your desire to be alone but I do not agree with how you are distancing yourself from the Weasleys," she scolded him softly.

"I don't want to be a burden to them; they still have so much to work past. You know, with Fred and all," he explained.

"What about Ginny? I though for sure the two of you would find comfort in each other at this most trying of times," she said in a softer, more caring voice.

"I… I don't…" Harry sighed and let his head droop. "We're not together," he mumbled.

"I know the two of you split prior to your mission. I'd just assumed that it was only temporary." The elderly witch touched Harry's arm gently. He flinched, and she quickly withdrew her hand.

Harry looked up to his elder with sad dull eyes. "That's what I thought too…I don't want to talk about it any longer." He blinked a few times before addressing Professor McGonagall again, "Do you mind if I stay a few more days?"

"No, not at all, and Harry, all the professors are here if you need someone to talk with." She smiled warmly at her student.

Harry nodded, and the professor left him to finish his toast.

* * *

The next two days evolved in exactly the same fashion. Harry would wake, shake off the newest nightmare and go down for a bit of toast from the elves. Afterward he would make his way back to the common room to rest his aches and pains. He didn't sleep for more than a few hours at a time. The light naps allowed him to rest and helped keep the horrible dreams away. The down side to the lack of sleep was that he lost what little weight he gained while staying at Shell Cottage just a few weeks ago. Another side effect was the negativity of his attitude, his mood became surlier and he seldom smiled. He tried to stay away from the work crews and teachers.

On the third day Professor Flitwick cornered him and asked about his limp and other injuries. Harry tried to make excuses for his limp saying he'd fallen off his broom. In hindsight that strategy proved to be less than successful. At least the diminutive professor didn't call him a liar outright.

He was ordered to present himself to Madam Pomfrey in the hospital ward, but he never went. Somehow he felt as though the physical pain he was feeling was helping him. No matter how twisted the logic, it was all that made sense to him. Instead, he snuck into the medicine closet using his invisibility cloak and smuggled out some potions to help heal the open wounds. His method of treatment wasn't going too well. He managed to hide the hurt from everyone that saw him. In private he used the remaining physical pain to distract him from the emotional pain coursing through his heart and the mental anguish polluting his mind.

* * *

_Harry walked softly across the bedroom to get a closer look at the pictures on the night stand beside the bed. He stooped over, peering at the dusty photos. Suddenly his legs were unceremoniously yanked out from under him and he crashed to the floor. He struggled to free himself from the attack but the snake was too strong. He twisted around to stare into the giant snake's face. Nagini's glowing yellowish eyes devoured him, the snake's coils tightened around his torso, squeezing him forcefully. Harry gasped for breath._

"_Hermione!" he shrieked. "Help me!" he managed to gasp. He could hear the rapid footfalls as his friend raced up the stairs to his aid. The door to Bathilda Bagshot's bedroom flew open. Hermione stood in shock at the sight before her._

_Harry continued to pummel the snake, throwing punch after punch into the snake's writhing body. The snake flipped him across the floor and then wrapped another length of its body around his neck._

"Reducto!_" Hermione yelled, but the spell missed wide to the left. The sitting bench by the bureau splintered, raining wood chips onto Harry's face. The snake tensed its muscles in reaction to the errant spell._

_Harry gasped for air in a desperate attempt to breathe, but the tightening of the snake's body allowed no air to enter his lungs. The window to the bedroom exploded inward, Voldemort glided swiftly into the dark room. "_Imperio!_" Hermione never had a chance to react before Voldemort cast the Imperious Curse. He used his wand movements to pull her towards the center of the room._

"_Well, well, if it isn't Harry Potter…" the evil wizard said in a silky smooth manner. Voldemort leered at Hermione. "I'm so glad to see Nagini will be eating well tonight." _

_Harry's vision blurred from lack of oxygen, he tried to focus, straining his eyes. His pulse pounded within his skull, thumping loudly. His eyes clouded even more and he began to loose consciousness._

"_And now Mr. Potter, say goodbye to your worthless mudblood friend," Voldemort hissed. The Dark Lord flourished his wand towards Hermione. "_Avada Kedavra!_" The flash of green light that haunted so many of Harry's dreams returned, striking down his best friend. _

"_Nooooo!" Harry screamed in agony. "Nooooo!"_

He tossed over and sat bolt upright in bed, sweating profusely. He gulped quick breaths in an effort to calm his breathing. He settled down and took in the familiar sights of his dormitory. His breathing and pulse returned to normal and he slid back under the sheets. He tossed and turned the rest of the night, barely gathering another hour or two of sleep.

Harry was stretched out in his four-poster bed, covers loosely lying across him. The nightmare was long gone and he managed to get nearly three hours of undisturbed sleep. So far those three hours marked the longest stretch of uninterrupted sleep he enjoyed since leaving the Burrow the night of the wedding.

He stirred as brilliant white sunlight filtered into the room. He felt a flutter above his head. 'Hedwig!' he thought. A smile graced Harry's face for the first time in days, until reality set in and he knew Hedwig was dead. Reality became suddenly worse when he lifted one eyelid and lazily focused his blurry eyes on the scarlet envelope hovering above his head, knowing immediately the fluttering was a howler.

Molly Weasley's voice echoed throughout the room, "HARRY JAMES POTTER! HOW DARE YOU! LYING TO ME, LYING TO ARTHUR! WHERE IS YOUR HEAD CHILD? YOU WILL, I STATE 'WILL', PICK YOURSELF UP, PACK, AND BE AT THE BURROW BEFORE NIGHTFALL. IF NOT I WILL COME BACK TO THAT SCHOOL AND DRAG YOU HERE BY THE EAR! THIS LACK OF RESPECT IS INEXCUSABLE. I EXPECT MORE FROM YOU AND I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY OF YOUR 'WOE IS ME' RUBBISH!

Harry sat up on the bed, thunderstruck at the raw power of Molly Weasley's voice.

"I SAID, GET GOING DAMNIT! NOW, ARSE OFF THE BED AND MOVING MR. POTTER!" Molly's voice cascaded over his head causing him to cover his ears.

Harry took a long hot shower to soothe his injuries, then returned to the dormitory and dressed for the day. He finished dressing and started the process of packing his meager belongings.

"She isn't my mother! She's only feeling guilty, or pities me. And there is no way I can go to the Burrow while Ginny is there, that is another impossible situation," he ranted out loud. In a testament to his bravery, he seriously considered ignoring the demands from Molly to return to the Burrow.

In a testament to the power of his remaining common sense, he decided it was better for him to adhere to her wishes and face the Weasleys now, rather than later. He grabbed his rucksack and shoved the infamous invisibility cloak in along with the torn picture of him on his broom as a toddler and a few other items scattered throughout the mostly empty dormitory. He proceeded down to the kitchen for his breakfast of plain wheat toast with the elves and then strolled across the grounds for a few hours. Harry sat by Headmaster Dumbledore's tomb talking to his deceased mentor. After that he walked the grounds and found his way to Hagrid's hut.

"Hagrid! Hagrid, you home?" he called out.

There was no sound from within the hut. Hagrid wasn't home. Harry sighed in disappointment.

After leaving Hagrid's place Harry continued to walk the grounds in solitude. Eventually he arrived near the quidditch pitch. Happy memories flooded back to him. One large regret Harry kept, was that he had never really seen Ginny play much. Umbrigde had banned him one year and Professor Snape's detentions had derailed him the next. This was something he hoped to remedy in the future, assuming of course, that she wanted anything to do with him.

He started to think about how he was going to explain everything to the Weasleys. How could he explain all these feelings and visions when he couldn't even decipher them for himself? The war was supposed to be over. Inside him, inside his head, the battle still raged and from the way he felt, Voldemort was winning.

"HARRY POTTER! WHERE THE BLODDY HELL ARE YOU! THERE IS PRECIOUS LITTLE TIME FOR YOU TO GET HERE WITHOUT FEELING MY WRATH. I HAVE TOO MUCH INVESTED IN YOUR WELLBEING TO ACCEPT THIS BEHAVIOR. AM I UNDERSTOOD?" Mrs. Weasley's voice reverberated across the hills as another howler snapped in the air above him.

Harry resigned himself to the inevitable. He walked down the hill towards Hogsmeade. At the stone gate, he looked back at the castle and stepped across the wards. He felt a cold shiver as he did so, figuring he was leaving one of his favorite places. After passing across the wards he focused, spun to his left and disappeared.

* * *

With an audible 'pop' Harry appeared on a deserted country lane. Across the street was a large abandoned farm house. It was a light red brick, white trim and shutters. From the size of it Harry figured it must have housed a large family at one time. The front and north side were wrapped by a large sitting porch. The south side was connected to a large two story plus carriage house with a covered breezeway. The estate was in dire need of repair, it had not been lived in for some time.

He trudged on, and passed under the old willow tree about a third of a mile from the Burrow. He adjusted the pack and limped slowly towards the house muttering over his excuses as he went. He climbed the few steps to the porch.

Without warning his arms and legs slammed together to his sides. Harry gasped as his breath was pushed from his body. He was immobilized immediately and was only able to emit one garbled shout of, "Heelllp!"

The front door was pulled back in haste and Mrs. Weasley pushed open the screen door, rapping Harry on the head with the corner of it, making him wince in pain. "Harry? What on earth…"

He was still invisibly bound and it was getting harder to breathe. He heard "Hmppff" from the window above the front porch, so did Mrs. Weasley.

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! DOWNSTAIRS THIS INSTANT!" she bellowed. "WE DO NOT HEX VISITORS TO THIS HOUSE!"

"I DON'T WANT HIM HERE!" Ginny hollered back.

"WELL IT'S NOT UP TO YOU, WE ARE THE PARENTS AND WHAT WE SAY GOES! NOW MISSY, GET DOWN HERE!" retorted her mother.

At this point Mr. Weasley appeared at the door, Molly looked at him and said, "Do something."

Mr. Weasley reacted by doing what any smart male would do, he ducked to his left and headed for the basement, leaving his irate wife to deal with his impassioned daughter.

Molly spun on her heels and headed back in the house as Harry continued to struggle with the hex. A few moments later Molly reappeared dragging Ginny along by her long red ponytail.

"UNHEX HIM YOUNG LADY!"

"No Mum," Ginny said quietly.

"No arguments please, I said, unhex him," Molly said forcefully but her voice was returning to a normal level.

Ginny flicked her wand and muttered an incantation under her breath. The invisible bonds on Harry loosened. Ginny glowered at Harry for a moment, turned abruptly and stalked off towards her room. At this point, sensing the commotion was past; Arthur came up from the basement.

Molly glared at Arthur as he ascended the stairs. "Pick one!"

"Harry," Mr. Weasley answered without hesitating.

"Chicken!" Molly said to him with disgust. "Look after him while I go deal with _your_ daughter." She spun quickly and pounded back into the house.

"Well, that was quite an entrance wasn't it Harry?" Arthur questioned.

"I suppose it was," replied Harry, who was now sitting up and rubbing the cut on his forehead caused by the screen door. Upstairs he could hear Molly yelling at Ginny for her behavior towards Harry.

"Come on, we'll conjure a couple cots and you can keep me company in the study. I don't believe I'll be allowed in my room tonight after my hasty exit from the battle zone," Mr. Weasley chuckled.

* * *

"Need a drink Harry?" Arthur asked as he poured two rather large glasses of fire whiskey for them, conjured the cots and set the bottle between them as they both sat. "Couple things I've learned over the years son. Number one; do not find yourself anywhere near Molly when she is livid with anger. Number two; do not put yourself in a position to be hexed by my lovely daughter. Number three; never get between two redheaded women having an argument."

He continued on, "Seeing how all three rules were in effect, I did the only prudent thing, I got out." He smiled at Harry. "I'm serious young man, even at my age; it is less painful to sleep on this cot than get caught in any one of those situations, much less all three."

"Thanks for inviting me," Harry said quietly. "I can leave you know, if Ginny really doesn't want me here."

"Oh, don't worry about it Harry, she'll calm down eventually," answered Mr. Weasley.

"Before or after I'm irreversibly damaged by one of her hexes?" asked Harry.

"Well, that remains to be seen, but I'm not putting any money on you," Arthur chuckled again.

They stayed up a couple more hours chatting and had several more drinks. Eventually Mr. Weasley fell asleep. Harry lay on his cot dreading the point he would fall asleep, knowing when he did so, the nightmares would return. Harry tossed and turned.

_Voldemort again entered Harry's mind, emitting his, evil laugh. "Come little Potter. Come see if you're man enough to help your little friends…" Voldemort sneered. To his horror he saw, Ron, Hermione and Ginny dangling upside down suspended from gallows situated in the gloom of the forbidden forest. "Pick young Potter, pick, as whichever friend you choose to save the others will surely die…Come now, who do you want to live?" he tormented Harry._

"No, no, I can't, I can't…" gasped Harry thrashing about on the cot.


	3. Love Hurts

**Love Hurts**

The nightmare woke Harry just as it was getting light. Judging from the darkness in the hallway that led to the kitchen he knew Mrs. Weasley wasn't up yet. He figured he was the only one awake. He turned on the cot, sat up, and stepped towards the door on the way to the water closet to relieve himself of the fire whiskey from the night before. His left foot stubbed, causing him to hop and bang into Ron's chess set on the end table. The upended board crashed to the floor, scattering and angering the pieces from both sides. He took another step and this time his right foot stubbed, he half-hopped twice more banging into a lamp and a rocking chair. At this point he almost had it saved, but he put his left foot down on a rook from the spilled chess set, yelped in pain, twisted to his left and crashed into a sideboard full of books, pulling the entire lot over on top of himself with a horrible crescendo of noise.

The entire Weasley family awoke to the sound of Harry cursing madly, broken chairs cracking and the thuds of books, furniture, and Harry's body as it fell with a crash to the floor. Well, the entire family minus a certain teenage witch with a mischievous smile on her face and a penchant for early morning hexes.

As Harry lay on the ground cursing, Arthur looked down at him. "Alright there Harry?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded and sat up, leaning against the overstuffed armchair next to him.

Arthur shook his head at the mess and chuckled, "You're going to have to be more careful boy."

"But I can't move my feet properly," explained Harry.

"Oh…well in that case." Arthur turned towards the door calling out loudly, "Ginny, please come down here and unhex Harry again."

"NO, I will not!" Ginny sounded back.

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY UNHEX HIM IMMEDIATLY OR I WILL DRAG YOU DOWNSTAIRS AGAIN!" Molly hollered. A door slammed upstairs and the occupants of the study could hear stomping footsteps echoing from the stairwell.

Soon the door to the study opened, Ginny surveyed the damage, sniggered a bit, waved her wand and removed the stumbling hex from Harry's legs.

"Thanks," said Harry, looking at Ginny.

"Anytime," she replied merrily as she bounced from the room.

"As I said, you're going to have to be more careful boy." With that Arthur laughed at Harry's predicament and went to the kitchen for breakfast.

Ron, Bill, Fleur, and George all came down and joined Harry and Arthur at the table, none of them exactly happy with the hour or manner in which they had been awakened. Molly grumpily bustled about as she prepared the morning meal. Everyone peered at Harry, expecting an explanation.

"It's not my fault," Harry pleaded to them, "she hexed me."

"Aan why ees eet she aas exed you 'Arry?" asked Fleur staring at him.

"Because he's a self-centered prat who thinks he knows what's best for everyone, regardless of their thoughts on the particular matter being discussed at the time of his almighty decision," Ginny stated as she entered the kitchen.

She sat down at the table across from Harry. Harry eyed her carefully, his wand ready under the table for defense, in case she went to hex him again. Too late. As Harry started to drink his juice it all ran down the front of his shirt messing the table, the bench, and his shorts as well.

Shocked, he looked at Ginny who was barely smirking and trying to keep a straight face.

"Aw come on, give it a rest already," begged Harry.

"What, I didn't do anything; I can't help it that you're a sloppy git," she cackled.

"Ginevra…" Molly said rather forcefully, "I am tiring of this. Three hexes in the span of ten hours is testing my patience."

"You should be me," Harry retorted, at which point the entire table erupted in laughter, except for Ginny, who was now very upset that she had lost the upper hand in the discussion and glared at Harry. She very reluctantly performed the counter spell so Harry could eat.

"What?" Harry asked Ginny incredulously. "What? You've been hexing me silly, I make one comment and now you're mad? You're mental."

"Mental! You're mental. Breaking up because you 'say' you care about someone, that's mental," Ginny shot back.

"Uh oh, this is goin' no where good, I'm outta here," Ron said as he jumped up from the table.

A chorus of "me too," rang out, and the table cleared except for the two teenagers that were headed for a showdown.

"Outside then?" challenged Harry.

"You know it!" Ginny responded.

* * *

The two of them stepped out of the kitchen and walked at a brisk pace away from the house, not speaking a word. When they arrived under the old willow tree, Harry put his hand on Ginny's shoulder to turn her to face him. She stopped dead in her tracks, whipped around, threw his hand off her shoulder and growled, "Don't touch me!" in the fiercest voice Harry had ever heard.

"Look, Ginny, I'm sorry," Harry started.

"SORRY, THAT'S IT? SORRY! I PUT UP WITH ALMOST A WHOLE YEAR OF THIS CRAP AND ALL I GET IS A SORRY?" Ginny yelled. "Not good enough Harry."

"WELL WHAT ELSE CAN I DO? I CERTAINLY CAN'T UNDO IT CAN I?" Harry shouted back. He tried to calm himself down by taking a large breath and then exhaling slowly. "Look, Ginny, everyone was dying. I couldn't risk it, I couldn't."

"Oh you couldn't could you?" Ginny said sarcastically.

Her snide comment set off his temper. "BLOODY HELL GINNY, I COULDN'T PUT YOU IN MORE DANGER," Harry returned.

"BUT, YOU DID. EVERYONE KNEW ABOUT US, AND SOON THEY ALL KNEW YOU WEREN'T THERE TO PROTECT ME. AND IT'S NOT ABOUT YOU, WHY IS IT ALWAYS ABOUT YOU? WHAT YOU WANT, WHAT YOU THINK IS BEST, YOU, YOU, YOU. WHEN DOES WHAT I WANT COUNT?"

Ginny clenched her fists tightly, trying to control her rage. "I was a nervous wreck, damn you!"

"GINNY, BE REASONABLE. I COULDN'T PUT YOU THROUGH IT!' he exclaimed.

"Couldn't put me through it or YOU THROUGH IT?" she questioned. Her own voice grew in volume as her temper flared yet again.

His tormented eyes focused beyond her shoulder, unable to look her in the eye. "I couldn't do it; I was NOT going to watch YOU BECOME A TARGET!" His voice spiraled out of control as his emotions took over. "I COULDN'T. RIGHT OR WRONG, IT WAS ALL I COULD DO. MY MUM, MY DAD, SIRIUS, DUMBLEDORE… I JUST COULDN'T BEAR TO SEE YOU DIE BY THAT MANIAC'S HAND TOO," he screamed.

They were now shouting at the top of their lungs, anyone for a half mile could hear them.

"EXACTLY, HARRY, EXACTLY! YOU COULDN'T WATCH ME DIE ONCE, BUT I WATCHED YOU DIE HUNDREDS OF TIMES. EVERY TIME I FELL ASLEEP, OR NODDED OFF IN CLASS OR SAW YOUR NAME IN THE PROPHET, OR SERVED DETENTION. I SAW YOU DIE AT LEAST ONCE A DAY, FOR HUNDREDS OF DAYS!" Ginny cried out.

"AND THEN AT THE END…YOU…YOU…YOU DIDN'T EVEN SAY GOODBYE!" she screamed and sobbed at the same time.

"WELL EXCUSE MY MANNERS! I DIDN'T THINK I'D BE COMING BACK!" his voice broke up as he yelled at her.

She stepped forward, balled her fists and began pounding on Harry's arms and chest. All the frustration of the last year was being exacted on Harry's body.

Harry winced as he felt the wound on is shoulder split open from Ginny's assault. The blood at first felt warm on his chest, then felt cold as is soaked into his shirt.

Ginny saw Harry bleeding through his T-shirt. She looked at him, then her bloody fists, recoiling in shock. 'Oh no, did I do that?' she panicked. She then cursed a blue streak and headed back towards the Burrow, not knowing what to think. 'I just need to get away from him for now,' she told herself.

"Wait… wait!" Harry called. Ginny sped up into a full run, Harry chased her as hard as his injured body would allow.

* * *

From many different windows the entire household had witnessed the row between Ginny and Harry. And, due to the volume of the exchange they all heard every word. As the teens approached the front door everyone filed down the stairs, into the kitchen.

As they got to the house Ginny never broke stride, clearing the porch steps in one shot.

"Ginny! Stop!" Harry called, lunging at her in an effort to stop her. He caught her shirt tail and they both fell to the front porch with a thump. Ginny rolled over as she struggled to free herself from his grasp.

"LET GO OF ME!" she screamed, kicking at him, wanting him to just leave her alone to process what was happening between them.

"No! Ginny…let me…" his words stopped when her foot pushed into his chest. She jumped up. He grabbed for her again, getting a firm hold on her ankle.

She fell onto the hard wooden porch again, her body slamming down when she was unable to brace herself. "OUCH! Harry STOP, you're HURTING me!"

"Ginny!" he said loudly.

"GET OFF ME!" She kicked free a second time, jumped up and bolted through the door.

Inside the Burrow, Ron seethed in anger. 'It's bad enough what he did to her last summer, but this is way over the line,' Ron fumed, bursting at the seams to get to Harry. His sister had begged him to let go, yet he'd gone right back after her. Hearing Ginny scream that he was hurting her was the last straw, 'Nobody hurts Ginny, best friend or not.' Bill was furious too, but holding it back thanks to Fleur who was trying to calm him by holding his arm. Arthur and Molly were distraught over both teenagers. George watched silently.

Ginny ran past everyone, tears streaming down her face, in an all out effort to get to the solitude of her room as fast as she could. Fleur ran upstairs to comfort a crying Ginny.

Harry raced to follow her, but was immediately upended when Ron clobbered him squarely in the face with right hook. Harry went down in a heap, broken glasses, blood streaming from a broken nose.

"YOU BASTARD, you can't do that to her! Not my sister!" Ron screamed. "GET YOUR BLOODY ARSE OUT OF THE HOUSE!" Ron yelled as he punched his best friend again. "Not my sister!"

It took George, Arthur and Molly to pull Ron off Harry. Bill pulled Harry up and dragged him into the kitchen slamming him down in a chair at the end of the table. 'What the hell was that?' Harry wondered. He could not believe Ron was the one who punched him. Harry started to come back to his senses after being blindsided by Ron. Standing up and clenching his fists, he knew he was in trouble if he had to take on both brothers. Blood still poured from his nose, he couldn't see right without his glasses, but he wasn't going to take it.

"Leave her be!" Ron commanded. Harry lunged at Ron, getting in a jab to his jaw, but Bill caught him and shoved him back into the chair. Harry went down again, his face bounced off the table as he fell. Molly shrieked as her children fought. The entire household was in an uproar.

"ENOUGH!" Arthur yelled "E-N-O-U-G-H, ENOUGH!"

"Harry, we can't do this, we can't…" Arthur said, stress filling his broken voice. "I hate it, but you'll have to go. I…I don't know what to do. I...we…can't take any more." Arthur realized this wasn't right, but what could he do. The family simply couldn't take any more stress. As Mr. Weasley looked at Harry his heart sank. Harry's dim emerald green eyes peered back at him. The only bit of sparkle remaining drained from them, as Harry realized he was no longer welcome in the only place that had ever really felt like home.

"Alright," Harry slurred in a beaten tone, "if everyone wants me to go, I will." Harry stood shakily.

Ron grabbed him, roughly shoving him towards the door. "Come on," he muttered.

"I'll go get his stuff," Bill said striding towards the study where Harry's rucksack leaned by the door.

"No, no!" Molly cried, not wanting Harry to be pushed away. "He's got nowhere to…"

"Wait," squeaked a voice from the stairwell. The small voice was barely audible above the ruckus, but it was loud enough to break the mayhem.

"Wait, don't do this Daddy." Ginny appeared unsteadily in the doorway. She stood on one foot, nursing a sore ankle. Fleur cradled Ginny against her shoulder, holding her up.

"Ron, Bill, don't hurt him any more, please," Ginny sobbed, her body shaking as she sat down at the table. "Daddy, please let him stay…Mum can you help him? Please, help him Mum." Tears welled up in her eyes and ran rapidly down her cheeks.

"Okay then, everyone out but Ginny, Harry, Arthur and me," Mrs. Weasley commanded.

The room emptied leaving just those four in the kitchen. Ron let go of Harry's arm, letting his friend settle onto the bench.

"Harry, let me see your chest," directed Molly. She gasped in surprise when Harry rolled up his t-shirt so she could tend to his wounds. Mrs. Weasley started casting healing charms on Harry's various injuries, shaking her head at the sheer number of cuts, and scars prominently displayed across his pale torso.

Ginny stared openly at Harry's now bare chest. She placed her head in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably. Molly very quietly scolded Harry for hiding his injuries and lying about his housing situation.

As Harry regained his clarity, his and Ginny's eyes met, but this time neither one looked away. So much hurt was reflected in the couple's eyes, deep anguishing hurt.

"In our day, if we had a row we'd each make a list of what we wanted to say, what we felt. Writing it down helped to sort it out," prodded Mrs. Weasley. She finished the spell to close the wound on Harry's chest and let him roll his shirt back down.

"What do you think, wanna try? It can't get any worse than it is can it?" said Harry hoarsely.

Molly conjured a couple quills and parchments and handed them out as Harry and Ginny went into the study, closing the door behind them.

"We never had a row that bad did we Molls?" queried Mr. Weasley after the pair left the room.

"No, we never did dear," Mrs. Weasley answered as she continued to clean the blood from the table.

* * *

Ginny sat at a small reading table. Harry sat on the sofa using a book to steady his parchment.

"Okay then Gin, we'll just start writing something down and then, well, we'll just go till we've got it," Harry said.

"Okay," Ginny replied and started to write.

They both wrote furiously and after half an hour or so they were out of things to write. Ginny gave her list to Harry. Harry passed his over to Ginny. Harry began to read the list of issues Ginny made.

_#1 Self centered_

_#2 Pompous_

_#3 Over Protective_

_#4 …_

And so it went, forty-one separate items. Although he didn't agree with numbers eleven or eighteen most all were valid. When he finished he looked up to find an expression of complete shock on Ginny's face.

"You cheated," she said.

"No, the rules were to write something you were thinking or feeling about the other person, right?" Harry explained.

"Yes," answered Ginny softly.

"Then I stand by my list," Harry affirmed.

Ginny stood up and walked around the table, limping a little. Harry staggered up as best he could. Ginny slid her arms around his waist drawing him into an embrace. Harry gingerly wrapped her in his injured arms. Ginny pulled back after a few moments, wiped her eyes and glanced again at the parchment, completely filled with entries. Each entry was identical in Harry's hurried scrawl saying simply, '_I Love You.' _Ginny folded the parchment and slipped it into her pocket.

Harry swayed a bit nearly losing his balance. His head bobbed down in exhaustion as he half mumbled, half sobbed, "I'm so sorry, just so tired…" he passed out.

_Immediately Voldemort returned with his sickening puzzle, who should Harry save? "I'm waiting Potter for you to decide," Voldemort teased. "Do you save the youngest for the second time? Is she really worth it? She's already told you she hates you, so why bother? Maybe you shouldn't have bothered saving her in your second year, and then this decision would be one third easier wouldn't it?" his taunt echoed across the forest._

"No it was worth it! She's worth it!" Harry screamed. He writhed back and forth begging for the anguish to end.

"_But she hates you, you heard her! Let me have her, or give me the smart one, she was the brains, you certainly aren't clever enough to defeat me…" Voldemort sneered._

"No, not her, she doesn't deserve…" Harry cried back, trying to roll over to face Voldemort who was gliding around the gallows.

"_Then your male friend I suppose, after all, he deserted you now didn't he?" Voldemort taunted, cutting off Harry once more. "Left you in the middle of you hour of need, he should die then, yes he is the first to die."_

"Stop, stop, I won't choose who dies…" Harry screamed twisting back to his left.

* * *

Ginny was barely able to support him enough to set him on the overstuffed sofa when he collapsed. She laid his head on the armrest so he was lying across her lap, not knowing what else to do. "Mum!" Ginny called, "Mum please!" a certain panic in her voice.

Mrs. Weasley rushed into the study, shocked to see a shuddering Harry lying over the sofa, her daughter barely able to hold him from sliding to the floor. "Mum, help me," Ginny pleaded, her eyes full of tears, her hands trembled as she wiped her eyes. "I don't know what to do…"

Molly helped slide Harry further onto the sofa and realized he was passed out from exhaustion. Knowing no real emergency was at hand Molly held Ginny's distraught face in her hands speaking softly, "Ginny dear, I can't help you here honey. This is completely between you and Harry. You've been furious with him for nearly a year, for leaving you. I know you love him, and now you'll have to realize that love hurts sometimes. He has given so much…And yes I know, he's taken so much from you too…You need to do what your heart tells you to do."

"But I don't know…" said Ginny, her voice full of doubt, her mind racing, not knowing if she could ever forgive Harry for the hell her life had become. She was drawn, couldn't sleep at night, half the time she couldn't eat. It hurt to wake up in the morning, and it was anguish to sleep at night. But it was Harry, her Harry.

"Well then, I suppose its time you found out isn't it?" Molly said as she gently kissed her youngest child on the forehead and walked quietly from the room, closing the door behind her.

Harry tossed again and Ginny held him tightly trying to give him some bit of comfort. "Oh Harry," she said softly, "please be alright. I know you aren't doing well. Please don't let that evil bastard win your dreams."

She tried to keep him from tearing at the ragged flesh of his arms. In those first moments she decided to stay, he needed her. Harry tossed and thrashed all day in his nightmares. He struggled to break free, screamed out loudly, or cried softly. In some instances he punched at the enemies invading his mind though the nightmares.

Harry rolled over again waking Ginny for at least the sixth time since the sun went down on the Burrow. His hoarse voice was erratic when he called out. She wasn't able to decipher his calls for help at all. She tightened her hug again pulling him back into her lap. "I'm here," she whispered for the hundredth time, "It's just a dream, let it go." She was so tired, her eyes hurt, and her arms ached from her attempts at keeping him from thrashing about so much. Harry tossed over again, his shoulder hit her chest. "Uhh… ohh that hurts," Ginny said grunting and cringing in pain. She kept holding him, he needed her help. Harry had indeed defeated Voldemort, but now Voldemort was exacting his revenge in Harry's nightmares.

Ginny looked out the windows of the study noticing that the sky was beginning to brighten just a touch on the horizon. 'Oh, how long have we been awake? It can't be morning can it?' she wondered. She squirmed to get more comfortable and continued to embrace Harry. She rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep, completely spent.

* * *

As the sun rose on the Burrow Molly and Arthur looked into the study, holding the door open enough to see but not enough to let the light from the hallway in, just making sure Harry and Ginny were still safe. Both teens looked horrible, darkness under their eyes, their shirts stained with tears and blood. Ginny's smaller form protecting Harry's larger body as they lay on the couch. Ginny was trying to hold and protect him. Attempting to keep him safe from whatever horrid nightmares he was having. She had finally succumbed to sleep, her head rested on Harry's bloodstained shirt.

"Do you think they'll make it?" asked Molly.

"I hope so, they deserve a chance," answered Mr. Weasley.

"Arthur, did you see his body? Why didn't he tell us he was injured so badly?"

"I've no idea, no idea at all Molls."

"That boy needs a father something terrible Arthur," she stated.

"Yes he does dear," Arthur responded.

She closed the door gently, allowing the young couple to continue sleeping.

* * *

When Harry tried to adjust his body he immediately shuddered in pain. The battle scars still hurt but he now had fresh bruises from the fight and his forearms now bore fresh scabs from the damage he inflicted upon himself during the nightmare. His neck was stiff and his head throbbed. He slowly regained his senses, noticing someone's arms holding him and a slight weight on his shoulder. He gently turned his head and saw Ginny passed out, with her arms around his chest and her head nestled against his shoulder. He cradled her head with his arm as he moved, trying to keep her from waking.

Ginny woke with his movements in spite of his best efforts at insulating her. Their sad, tired eyes met. "You stayed?" he whispered.

"Yes," she whispered back wiping her nose on her sleeve, "you're not okay are you Harry?"

"No," he confessed. "I know I won, but in my head it's still a war, and I'm losing."

He gritted his teeth to hide the pain and shifted so he was sitting upright. He held his face in his hands. Ginny sat next to him, unsure what to do.

"Ginny, the morning after the battle when you came in to see me," his voice was barely audible. "Did you mean what you said?"

"You were awake?" she said a bit shocked.

"About half way if that," he responded. "Did you mean it?"

Ginny furrowed her brow as she thought, then looked at Harry. "At the time I did... I think."

Harry focused on the floor in front of him.

Ginny reached over, gently taking his hand and interlacing her fingers with his. "But Harry, that day was awful. I was so confused and emotional… I'd have a different reaction today," she offered, and squeezed his hand in reassurance before leaving him to his thoughts.


	4. Willow Trees vs Motorcycles

**Willow Trees vs. Motorcycles**

Ron backed off a lot over the next day or so, giving both himself and Harry time to sort out their emotions. After three days the two friends met late one night in the kitchen when neither could sleep.

"About the fight," Ron started.

"I know…I didn't mean to hurt her. I was just trying to catch her," Harry responded.

"She screamed to stop and you didn't let up on her." Ron shook his head. "I reacted."

"I'm aware of that…You know I'd never intentionally hurt Ginny…right?"

"Yeah I know," Ron sighed, "that whole bloody week was awful." Ron got up to head back to his room. "Goodnight Harry."

"G'night Ron."

And for the two friends that was the end of the tension. They understood each other. It was an accident, but Ron would always protect his sister. The mood in the house lightened after the two friends began to talk again, but the tension between Harry and Ginny was palpable. Any time the couple was in the same room neither person was comfortable. It wasn't for lack of trying; both kept attempting to work out the issues between them, but every attempt ended in silence or misunderstanding.

Harry still didn't sleep through the night, every night the nightmares came to him. Last night it was Mrs. Weasley that finally woke Harry to settle him down. Harry was exhausted all the time and his appetite was nonexistent, much to Molly's dismay. He still could only eat sparingly without having his stomach turn.

* * *

Two days later Harry was jarred awake by Ron bounding onto his bed shaking him violently.

"I got an owl from Hermione, she wrote us!" Ron exclaimed. "Harry, wake up, its Hermione, she wants me to come visit!"

"That's great mate, really cool. I wonder what Australia looks like?" said Harry still groggy.

"I'll tell you when we get back!" Ron threw some stuff in a bag and ran out of the room slamming the door behind him with a loud bang.

Harry smiled a bit at Ron's unbridled enthusiasm. He got up, grabbed clean clothes and a towel looking forward to a nice shower. As he entered the bath he could smell Ginny's hair, the air was still warm and damp. 'She must have just finished,' he thought. After showering and donning the clean clothes he headed down for breakfast still thinking of Ginny.

Things had been a little better lately, but they weren't right, far from it actually. Anytime they tried to talk, it ended in silence, or with Harry not knowing what to say. He still couldn't sleep, and Mrs. Weasley was upset because he wouldn't eat right.

The kitchen was occupied only by Ginny and Mr. Weasley. Bill and Fleur had left yesterday and George was staying at the flat over the joke shop to try and keep it running.

"Morning," said Harry as he grabbed a plate and some toast from the pan on the stove. He sat at the table and smiled at Ginny.

"Good morning Harry," Ginny responded, smiling warmly back at him.

After that brief exchange the silence was deafening as neither Ginny nor Harry knew what to say next and focused on their breakfasts. In spite of the silence, the couple kept stealing glances at each other. The silence and quick looks didn't go unnoticed by Ginny's father.

"Harry, I got some old muggle tools at a car boot sale the other day. Do you think you could help me with them out in the work shed?" he asked.

"Sure," Harry said distractedly. He placed his dishes in the sink, smiled again at Ginny and followed Mr. Weasley into the work shed.

Mr. Weasley's work shed was like everything else at the Burrow, well used and cluttered. There was all manner of tools, spare parts of things and broken items of no use waiting for repair. On the bench was a box of used drills and saws with a 'make offer' sign on them, the tools from the sale. In the far corner was a pile of stuff with a tarp over it.

Harry and Mr. Weasley had a great time in the shop. Harry showed him the correct way to use tools and Arthur tried his hardest to use them properly having never held a power tool before in his life.

"Harry, you're really quite adept at fixing things," Mr. Weasley complimented him.

"Only some things," Harry replied looking a bit glum.

"Talk to me Harry, I thought you and Ginny were doing okay now?"

"Well I thought we were doing better, but I don't think we are. Every time I try to fix it between us we just end up staring at each other with nothing to say, or leaving before we get mad. It's really weird, we want to get right, but we just can't seem to fix it," Harry explained.

"Harry, you know that old willow tree down the lane?" started Mr. Weasley.

"Yeah," Harry replied, thinking of the huge fight he and Ginny had under it a few days back.

"Well about thirty some years ago I got a used muggle motorbike. Anyway, I jumped on it a bit prematurely and took off without any training on the blasted thing and promptly crashed it into that tree. Damn near broke the tree and my body in half," he laughed. "Lords, Molly was furious at me. The beating from her was almost worse than the wreck itself. Molly yelled for nearly three hours without taking a breath."

"Oh, where was I? Right, so anyway, the tree was horribly scarred. Bark all chewed off it, big crack in the side…"

"But you'd never know," Harry interrupted, "I mean you can't even tell."

"That's right Harry, but I never fixed the tree," Mr. Weasley countered, looking at Harry.

"Well of course not, time healed it!" retorted Harry with a bit of indignation. The lesson dawned on him just as he finished his comment. 'Time,' he thought, he needed to bend time. To somehow turn it back. 'We just need to get the lost time back!'

"Can I go sir? I'd like to find Ginny," Harry asked and flew out the door without waiting for a reply.

He quickly crashed back through the door into the shed, hugged Mr. Weasley, and then raced right back out without saying a word, leaving Mr. Weasley grinning in his wake.

* * *

"Ginny! Ginny!" Harry hollered as he careened through the house. "Ginny where are…" he collided with Ginny on the stairs, both of them falling in a heap of tangled arms and legs at the bottom of the steps, "…you," he finished.

Ginny rubbed her sore right temple, which was now sporting a raised red bump from the collision. When she lowered her hand she flashed Harry a sneaky smile, giggled, kissed his cheek quickly and said, "What Harry? What's so important that you have to trample me?"

Harry lost all train of thought after the kiss. 'She kissed me,' raced through his mind, 'we haven't kissed since my birthday.'

"Hello, earth to Harry," Ginny gently shook him back to reality.

"What? Right, do you still keep your journal?" he asked.

"None of your business, mister!" she replied sternly.

"Aww, not that stuff, but from you know, when I broke up…with…you," the sentence slowed down as he said it. "Please go get it, I promise you won't have to read anything you don't want me to hear."

They untangled and Ginny went to get the diary. 'Please, for Merlin's sake, let this work,' Harry hoped.

He took her hand and together they wandered down to the old willow tree. Ginny conjured a bench and they sat together. Ginny read from her journal reliving her nightmares. Harry reliving each horrible night he spent fearing for his and his friends lives. Starting slowly from the day they separated, they went through each page. There were no laughs and too much sorrow. Harry realized just how awful Ginny had felt each night apart. Her nightmares vividly recorded in shaky handwriting. And for the first time Ginny understood how close Harry was to death at each turn. It was very difficult going. Little by little, Harry opened up about the events during the horcrux search. Bit by tiny bit he let Ginny inside his world; his world of pain, suffering, death and torment. Ginny in turn shared her fears, and related the horrible hell that Hogwarts had become under the Carrow's rule.

* * *

Life at the Burrow settled into a small routine. Breakfast in the morning, then Harry and Mr. Weasley would go out to the work shed or do, 'man things,' as they would say. Ginny and Molly would work in the house spending real time together. Nearly losing Ginny in the battle had strengthened their relationship and both were relishing the time spent together. In the afternoons, Ginny and Harry would walk down to the willow, and sit with each other poring through the past ten months as best they could recollect. Some days the couple would grab brooms and fly off to a quiet corner of the property to talk. In the evenings they would talk more in the study or somewhere else private.

Ginny recoiled in horror at the tale of the night in Godric's Hollow, shuddered at the thought of Harry having to poison Dumbledore to get a fake horcrux, and was speechless as she heard about Hermione's torture at Malfoy manor. Luckily Ginny was tougher than most anyone Harry knew and she handled the truth without crying, though he could tell it hurt her to hear all that had happened. She was strong and that helped Harry tell the stories in detail.

Harry, to his credit held firm as Ginny described the detentions, beatings and curses inflicted on her during the school term. He cried as the reality of her suffering crashed down on him. He'd wanted her to be safe, yet she had remained the primary target for punishment and ridicule.

The more Ginny and Harry talked, the less violent Harry's nightmares seemed to be. He still was far from sleeping peacefully, he was still having nightmares nearly every night, but the gut wrenching screams were not as common. Ginny's nightmares decreased in frequency as well. Unbeknownst to Harry, most nights after he fell asleep, Ginny would make her way up to Ron's bed and sleep there where she could comfort him quickly as he thrashed about during his nightmares.

On the nineteenth day of this ritual they got to the night of the final battle.

"You, know what hurts me the most?" Ginny questioned. "You didn't come to say goodbye. That after everything, after all the waiting, hoping that you still cared about me, you didn't care enough to say goodbye." Her eyes teared up.

"Is that what you thought?" Harry responded desperately. "Oh, no Gin that wasn't it. I saw you outside the castle. I was using the cloak so nobody could see me. I saw you help that poor girl."

He paused to collect himself. "All I wanted to do was run to you, and grab you, and kiss you, and hold you. Oh Ginny, I wanted to hold you so bad, to never let you go."

He continued on, "But I realized if I did that, I'd be giving Voldemort the tool he needed to get to me. I knew in my heart he would kill you to get to me. That's how he works, he manipulates everyone. So I walked past, putting you out of my mind so he wouldn't know."

"So you really did do it?" she whispered softly. "You resigned yourself to the fact that you had to let Voldemort kill you. You stood up to be killed for all of us?" She clenched him tighter and wiped her nose and cheeks on his shoulder.

"No one else could do it Gin. I was the seventh horcrux, part of his soul was in me!" he whispered lightly brushing his hair back to show his scar. The full shock of the revelation now showed on Ginny's face. "And when I finally went in to face him I wasn't thinking about everyone else. I was thinking of you. I knew that if I did this awful, horrible thing, if I gave my life, that you would finally be safe. You would be able to live and have a life even though I wouldn't be coming back."

"When Hagrid brought you in, and we thought you were dead," she paused for a second, "…my life flashed before my eyes. All the things I ever desired in life were flashing by, leaving forever. You, and messy haired children, and a small house, and our wedding, all these hopes I had for a future, just erased before my eyes."

She sighed, "I didn't want to live. I wanted to die so I wouldn't have to go on. But, I wanted to kill those responsible, and if I died during the fight, then that was better than living without you."

When they finished relating their thoughts during the last night Ginny broke down. She never thought that Harry, her Harry, would simply allow himself to be murdered to save everyone else. But just the same, she knew he would if it was the only way. She shuddered up against him as he gently held her upright.

Harry and Ginny kept talking, revealing more details about the fight that night. Harry shivered as they recalled the killing curse that missed Ginny by mere inches. They marveled at Molly's disposing of Bellatrix, and snickered at Ron and Hermione's timing.

Harry held her till she stopped shaking and they gazed at each other. Ginny noticing for the first time that Harry wasn't the same. His hair was longer, his body was more muscular, but he looked older and tired, the oldest seventeen year-old she had ever seen.

Harry for sure thought Ginny was beautiful, but as he held her so tight, he felt her bony arms and hips. She had grown taller over the last year, but she seemed to be much too skinny.

"We should get back Gin," Harry said, and they both started the walk back to the Burrow in the waning sunlight. Harry took Ginny's hand in his and intertwined their fingers. It was the couples way of continuing to comfort each other after the talks. To Harry's surprise, tonight she lifted her hand and guided his arm over her shoulder and snuggled into his chest as they walked slowly back to the Burrow. This time the walk back was so very different; it was comfortable and relaxed, not tense and cumbersome. He knew they were far from finished with the conversations, but to get past the last part helped relieve tremendous amounts of strain between them. He could sense it in the way Ginny was walking and the way he was breathing. It was a marked difference from the recent past. He could even swear at one point she almost smiled.

"You know Mr. Potter; you have yet to ask me on an actual date. Do not expect any fringe benefits until you find a way to do so," she said slyly. Ginny smiled at him, tossed his arm off her shoulder and sprinted for the house. Harry gave chase at full speed, barely catching her as they got to the front door. Ginny squealed with laughter as he managed to get his hands on her waist.

* * *

"Gotcha!" Harry panted as they plowed through the door right into Mrs. Weasley. She fell over spilling a tray of beef pies and pumpkin juice, creating a floor with the traction of a wet ice rink. Ginny slid through knocking over the sitting bench. "Ouch!" screamed Harry, as the bench flipped over and smashed his kneecap, forcing him to release his grip on her waist. He got a bit of traction as he stepped on Mrs. Weasley's dress which allowed him to spring forward. His hand clamped onto Ginny's shoulder. "Gotcha again!" he laughed, pulling her down in a one handed tackle. They both rolled through the kitchen and into the doorway leading to the living room, knocking over Mr. Weasley as he came to his wife's aid.

"Say uncle," Harry goaded as he started to tickle her.

"No," she squealed, "no." She could feel his fingers wringing every bit of mirth from her; strong enough not to let her get away, but soft enough to bring the tingling sensation to its peak. Ginny laughed heartily, remembering this feeling. 'Oh how I missed this feeling. The last time he touched me, really touched me, was by the lake the day before Dumbledore was killed, over a year ago.' She tried half-heartedly to wriggle away from him, not really wanting the contact to end. "No, no more, I give," she cried with tears of laughter streaming down her face.

"That's not 'uncle' sweetie," Harry purred in her ear. He continued his torture of merriment, leaving Ginny gasping for breath, unable to talk.

"That's enough Harry, let her up," ordered Mrs. Weasley, which made Harry pause enough for Ginny to get a good breath.

"You know Molly, she did hex him three times in one day, and he should be allowed his revenge," Mr. Weasley pointed out. Instantly Harry once again started in on Ginny's knees and ribcage causing her to squirm through the spilled food creating a much bigger mess.

"Uncle!" Ginny finally gasped. Harry stopped the tickling.

All four now sat on a floor covered in food. The sitting benches were overturned everything utterly a mess. Ginny the worst off as her entire body was covered with the night's dinner from her thrashing on the floor.

Ginny and Harry looked at Molly and Arthur with trepidation figuring they were about to be scolded to no end.

Molly appraised both teenagers, her face softened and slowly she smiled at the pair of them. "Ginny, Harry, that's the first I've heard either of you really laugh in forever. Go on, get out, I'll fix this up," Mrs. Weasley said in a relieved tone.

"First shower!" called Ginny. "I've got to get these clothes off," she said as she got up to leave.

"Race you!" Harry said quickly and jumped up for the door. He wasn't quite fast enough as Molly grabbed his shoe and tripped him up. He fell to the floor with a thud.

"Harry dear, I'm thrilled that you and Ginny are happy today, but do not push too hard, understood?" Mrs. Weasley said guardedly.

"Yes ma'am," he replied and headed up the stairs hoping to get there in time to catch a glimpse of Ginny heading down the hall in a towel.

* * *

'Come on you big oaf,' Harry thought to himself. 'Why can't I do this? I've fought evil, saved the world… Come on already, third times the charm right?' He raised his hand and stood motionless at the door. 'Okay then, this time. It's been two days, and there's only two more days till Friday, so I have to, for real.' He raised his hand for the fourth time and managed to knock on Ginny's door.

"Come in," he heard Ginny say. He pushed the door in. She was sitting cross-legged on her bed with a thick book in her lap reading. Her oversized T-shirt draped her small frame, but with the sunlight behind her Harry could see the form of her body through the material.

He swallowed as he tried not to stare.

"Harry, for the second time, what?" Ginny asked.

'Second time? Oh I was staring wasn't I?' he thought. "Well," he finally said aloud, "I'd… I'd like to know if you'd like to go out this Friday night." There he had done it! He managed to get out the words without stuttering or drooling.

Ginny put down the book, stood up and walked to Harry. "I would like that very much Harry," and she gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "What time will we be leaving?"

"Seven o'clock, if it suits you," Harry said.

"Seven o'clock on Friday is fine," Ginny confirmed, giving him another small kiss and showing him out the door.

* * *

Once he returned to his room Harry pumped his fist in excitement; he'd asked her out on a real date. Something he had never done in his life. And she said 'yes'. No doubt, this was good. And she was so pretty, plus she had her hair in that pony tail again. He loved that, of course he loved it when she wore her hair loose too. And it looked really good put up. Maybe he just liked her hair any way she wore it.

* * *

Ginny lay back on her bed for a moment smiling. He'd been out there for almost twenty minutes readying himself, but he did finally ask didn't he. He was so sweet. She liked it that she made him nervous, if only he knew how nervous he made her. She stood up and went to her closet trying to decide what she would wear on her first date with the man she was sure she loved.


	5. The Muggle Way

* * *

Disclaimer- Hi, time for the disclaimer again. Everything that is famous belongs to JKR, everything that isn't belongs to me.

**The Muggle Way**

Ginny rose from bed wiping the sleep from her eyes, smiling, knowing it was Friday. The note slipped off the bed and fell to the floor. She picked it up.

_Ginny,_

_I won't be around much this morning. I have some things to do in town. I'll see you later._

_Don't forget 7:00 sharp._

_Harry_

'Don't forget' he'd written, like she possibly could. She stretched, and went to the closet. She still wasn't sure what to wear.

* * *

Harry checked the time on the clock in the town square. Four o'clock already, it was getting late. He had already found a hidden spot where he and Ginny could apparate without being noticed. He had also walked most of the small town trying to decide on which restaurant to go to. The girls at the clothing store had been really nice helping him find some new clothes. 'Maybe they were too nice' he pondered. They had asked about the scars on his chest, forehead and arms. He used the car crash excuse that the Dursley's always used to explain his scars which silenced them. 'Why did it take three girls to help him try on different shirts?' he thought. Oh well it didn't matter, in a couple hours he'd be out with Ginny, just a couple more items to go.

He wasn't really late but it had taken longer than he thought. Arthur had told him there was a local Gringott's branch, but it had taken him over an hour to find the hidden entrance even with the directions Mr. Weasley had given him. He wanted to make sure he had enough muggle money to last the night no matter where they went. It took longer than it should have for him to get his money, the Goblins were still unsure of him and the thick guards never left his side. Harry checked his list; the only item not crossed out was a gift for Ginny. That was the easy one. He headed for the local flower shop. When he finished purchasing two bouquets of flowers he walked east out of town and apparated back to his room. It was 5:45.

Harry got a quick shower. He could tell Ginny had already been in by the damp floor and the flowery smell of her that drove him wild. For the most part he managed to arrange his shower timing directly after hers most days, just for that reason.

Back in his room he got out his new clothes, tried to comb out his hair and got dressed. He'd borrowed some cologne from Bill's room. He thought Ginny might like it. It was time. He apparated to the front porch.

* * *

Harry shifted his feet and knocked on the front door of the burrow.

"Good evening Harry…" said Mr. Weasley smiling "…you look a bit nervous."

"Not really, more anxious I think." Harry said as he walked into the house.

"Harry, she'll be down in a second." Mrs. Weasley informed him trying to act formal, but failing.

"These are for you Mrs. Weasley" Harry said passing one bouquet of flowers to her.

"Oh, thank you! Muggle flowers, thank you…" Mrs. Weasley gushed.

Harry lost the last of her words, distracted by Ginny walking into the room. His heart jumped, she was so beautiful. She still looked a bit too thin but was so attractive that Harry had to swallow to catch his breath. She wore a soft yellow sun dress, her hair pulled up at the sides, and then falling down her back. He loved her hair that way. Of course he loved it no matter how she wore it. It was the same thing he always thought when he saw her. She was made up as well, not a lot he figured, but some. He thought back to Bill and Fleur's wedding and how beautiful she looked that day too.

"Ginny, you look amazing." Harry finally managed to say "I'd like you to have these." and he passed her the second bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you Harry, they're perfect." she replied smelling the fragrance of the fresh flowers. She kissed him on the cheek and then rubbed the small bit of lipstick left there off with her thumb. "Mum will you please put these up for me."

"Of course." Molly answered taking the flowers and heading for the kitchen.

Turning to Mr. Weasley Harry said "We should be back around eleven. If we're going to be later than that I'll send my patronus."

Mr. Weasley took some pictures of the couple on their first 'official' date. Harry took Ginny's hand and the couple left the burrow. Two delighted parents watched them walk down the lane towards the old willow tree and eventually out of sight.

"Ready?" Harry said to Ginny. She nodded and stepped into his arms. "Stay tight I don't want to splinch you on our first date." She giggled. With a small pop they disappeared.

* * *

When they reappeared near town Ginny held him for a bit, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hmmm, what's that? Harry, are you wearing cologne?" she asked sniffing his neck.

"Well, yes. I've never done before, do you like it?" Harry countered. "I borrowed some from Bill's room."

"It's very nice. I definitely like that you took the effort." she replied back giving him another kiss on the cheek. "But I'm not sure I want my boyfriend to smell like my brother. It would be a bit odd." They started walking into town.

"I wanted to thank you for going out with me. Sorry we have to do it muggle style. There are still too many reporters looking for me in Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade." said Harry.

"Harry, the muggle way is fine. And you don't have to thank me for accepting your invitation." Ginny said smiling.

Harry guided them through town to Rossinero's the small Italian café he had found earlier in the day. It wasn't large and resided on the street level of an older, stone, three story building. On the right side there was an open air patio lit by small lanterns at each table. The patio was bordered by waist high stone pillars and wrought iron fencing on the sides facing the street. A tall wooden fence across the rear of the space and the building on its left side completed its enclosure. Scattered throughout the patio were potted trees and shrubs each in its own large stoneware pot.

As they approached, Harry opened the door for Ginny and they proceeded inside to the reservation podium. "Good evening, we have a seven thirty reservation for Potter." explained Harry.

"Yes, on the patio correct? This way please" responded the hostess. Inside the café the lighting was low, coming from candles on each table and some ambient light from the reflection of spotlights focused on small framed paintings hanging over each booth. The couple followed their guide through the restaurant to the patio where their table by the street was ready.

Harry held Ginny's chair for her as she sat, and then took his own seat facing her across the small table. The long maroon tablecloth gathered at their laps hiding their legs from view.

Harry helped explain the menu to Ginny since she'd never been to a muggle Italian place before. In fact he had only been to one a few times, when Mrs. Figg had taken him out while he lived with the Dursley's. Soon the salads, bread, sauces and pasta filled the small table.

The two young adults chatted about anything that came to mind. For the first time the conversation didn't involve the war, or horcruxes, or dark magic. It did explore Ginny's childhood, and Harry's some too, although it was easier to talk about Ginny's. When the subject of Harry's childhood arose, it was much more difficult to keep the conversation going. He'd start putting back up the same walls she was very patiently trying to tear down. She talked of a couple vacations her family had managed to go on when they had enough money. That she wondered what it would be like to live in a big city, but that she really liked the open country of the burrow. It made her feel safe. It was past nine thirty when dessert was finished and Harry paid the bill.

They left the café and walked across the street, looking through the windows of the shops, stopping in if they saw something interesting. They turned down another street and Harry led Ginny down by the small riverside park where they sat and watched what little river traffic went by. Small boats bobbed along, every once in a while a larger vessel would glide by. Conversation still flowed fairly easily between them, Ginny still coaxing feelings from Harry in minuscule amounts

The night was getting deeper. The temperature dropped some causing Ginny to snuggle closer to Harry as they walked. Most townspeople were on their way home and the streets were becoming less crowded. They returned to the main street and looked through more shops, many of them closing for the night. Ginny led Harry into a small fashion shop. She looked through some clothes and wandered towards a counter, calling him over.

"Try this" she asked. And gently rubbed his wrist with a cotton pad dipped in cologne. "Mmm, no… maybe this one." and the process was repeated. She went through more than half a dozen trials before settling on one she liked. The clerk was waiting impatiently for them so she could close shop for the night.

"This one please" Ginny said and handed the bottle to the clerk. She started to extract the small amount of muggle money she had with her.

"We'll take this too" Harry added laying a loosely woven white button down sweater on the counter. He pressed Ginny's hand down lightly and paid for both purchases. He took the change and the small box containing the cologne, and draped the sweater over Ginny's shoulders so she wouldn't shiver as much. They left the store and continued walking out of town Harry's arm around her shoulders holding her close, keeping her warm.

* * *

When they arrived at the burrow Harry led Ginny towards the old porch swing.

"We can't." said Ginny. It's broken.

"No…" chuckled Harry "…your father and I fixed it Tuesday." He pulled her crossways in his lap, placing his arms around her waist. She leaned into him and kissed him. The swing swayed gently with their movements.

Ginny took the box from his hands, opened it and removed the bottle of cologne. She rocked the bottle a bit, pulled the stopper and ran it on each side of Harry's neck. She buried her nose in his neck murmuring "Much better" followed by her kissing her way up to his mouth. The snogging session wasn't ferocious, or even overly passionate. It was more along the lines of calm and gentle, filled with heartfelt emotion, each of them relearning the other's touch. It did last nearly twenty minutes before they heard her parents behind the window watching them.

"We should get in." said Harry.

"Or we could really give them something to watch." teased Ginny licking his neck.

"Gin would you like to out again next Friday?" Harry offered.

"I'd like that very much Mr. Potter." She whispered in his ear.

"Did it go as well as you hoped?"

"No…" Ginny answered. Harry's stomach fell to his feet. "It was much better." Harry's stomach returned to its rightful place, doing a back flip in the process.

They arose from the swing, and entered the burrow. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sitting at the kitchen table trying to act normal. Harry and Ginny squeezed through saying "Goodnight" in unison to her parents. At the landing Harry kissed her again "Goodnight Gin, I love you." He said it before he realized it, hoping she was ready to hear it.

"I love you too." she kissed him back and slipped into her room, knowing he'd meant what he said, knowing she meant it too.

Harry went up to the attic room he was using and fell on the bed. He laid there a bit before getting up and undressing. He climbed into bed knowing he would only have good dreams tonight, but he was completely unable to sleep.

* * *

Ginny entered the kitchen after changing from her dress to a pair of shorts and a nightshirt. Molly was sitting at the table. "Cocoa or ice cream dear" she asked.

"What?" replied Ginny confused slightly.

"Cocoa or ice cream? When I was younger my mum would always do hot cocoa for us while we discussed our, or should I say 'my' dates. Your brother Bill always preferred tea. Percy would never talk. The twins I was too scared to ask about, Charlie liked coffee. With Ron its whatever food is nearby." Her Mum explained.

"Ice cream." Ginny decided and the bowls floated to their respective places. Ginny recounted their date in detail. It really had been the perfect date; calm, close, fun, romantic everything she had hoped it would be.

"… so then we went to the landing and he kissed me goodnight, and then he said he loved me. I kissed him back and told him I loved him too." Ginny finished her accounting of the date.

"He said that? That he loved you?" Molly questioned a bit surprised. Ginny nodded yes smiling.

"I hope you know how special that is." She advised her daughter.

"Of course it was special Mum." Ginny replied rolling her eyes a little.

"Dear I think it's more than that. How many times has somebody said that they loved you, not just dates, but anyone? And how many times have you told somebody that you loved them."

"Gosh I don't know Mum, between all the family; hundreds, thousands maybe." Ginny answered.

"Now, with what you know about Harry, how many times do you think he's said or heard that somebody loves him?" Molly said cautiously.

"Well, goodnight dear, glad your date went well." Molly went up to bed.

Ginny thought over her Mother's words. 'No, surely somebody at some time told Harry that he was loved right?' she questioned herself. 'He would have said it to somebody right?' Ginny reflected on Harry's upbringing. When she looked back at her relationship with him, he'd never said it, it was implied, but neither had used the words until tonight.

Ginny shifted in her chair uneasily, she concluded her Mum was right. Tonight was most likely the only time Harry had ever said he loved someone, and the first time someone had said they loved him. She understood how special the moment actually had been, for her of course, but more so for Harry. She headed back up to her room, deciding on a small detour.

* * *

Harry was wide awake, unable to sleep. He kept reliving the night, the date, replaying the last part on the landing over and over. 'I love you' such simple words those three. So simple, yet powerful as well, he actually said he loved her, it was most definitely a first. But then Ginny said she loved him. His stomach jumped as he thought of the moment again. His mental replay was interrupted by a knock at his door. "Harry, can I come in a sec?" he heard Ginny whisper.

"Sure." He called back to her quietly. He sat up in his bed. She came into his room and sat on the edge of the bed facing him.

"I just wanted to say that I loved you again, so… I love you Harry." She kissed him slowly, softly, letting her lips linger on his as she pulled away. She made a mental note to tell him as often as she could.

He gently intertwined his fingers with hers, never releasing his eyes from hers. "Ginny, I love you too." He smiled at her, brought her hands up and kissed the back of each hand before kissing her on the lips. "Good night, I'll see you at breakfast."

She kissed him quickly on the forehead and stepped lightly from the room. He laid back down smiling inwardly and outwardly. As his mind slowed he fell contentedly to sleep, he was loved.

* * *

Over the next ten days Harry's sleep patterns started to improve somewhat, and with them, so were Ginny's. As the nightmares slowed, a few calm nights were returned to the Burrow. Both Harry and Ginny started recovering from their sleep deprived state of the previous months. Much to Arthur and Molly's relief their daughter and their mostly adopted son were laughing quite regularly, holding hands and letting their love start to heal the pain the previous year had brought to them.

* * *

It was a sunny morning, and even with the window open and a breeze blowing it was warm enough that Harry had slept in his boxers and just a sheet for covers. He heard the door open and heard her tread lightly across the room to his bed. 'I should let her know I'm awake' drifted across his mind, but he disregarded the idea in favor of the wake up he knew he was forthcoming. Each morning for the last ten days, Ginny slipped into his room, kissed him gently and whispered 'I love you' to wake him. He kept his eyes closed waiting in a relaxed state of anticipation. It was by far the best way to wake up he'd ever experienced. As she moved closer to him he could feel her warm breath on his forehead, and smelled her flowery perfume. But instead of kissing his lips she slowly kissed his bare chest, causing him to shift under the sheets. She placed a hand on his shoulder and kept sliding lower and lower. Slowly kissing his stomach and sliding the sheet down to the tops of his boxers.

This created two immediate problems for Harry. Number one and by far the most urgent was his bodily reaction to the much sexier wake up call than he was used to. Number two was that he wasn't really sure what he knew versus what Ginny knew about this particular subject. Considering he had never had a real parent, a real girlfriend and had missed his last year of school he figured he probably knew less than Ginny who at least had several boyfriends.

Not able to take the kissing of his navel any longer he pulled her face up to his and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. He opened his eyes as he pulled from the kiss.

"Aaarrgg, what the hell, Hermione!" he shrieked. Fully realizing he had just French kissed his best mates girlfriend. He haphazardly grabbed his sheets as fast as he could to cover himself. Problem number one solved itself almost instantly.

"Mornin' Mate" Ron said as he stuffed some more toast into his mouth almost choking as he held back the laughter. Ron was lazing on his bed across the room with _Quidditch Weekly_ spread out in front of him.

Ginny was laid out on the floor holding her sides. She was laughing so hard she was trembling.

"Did you like that Harry?" Hermione asked as she fell on the floor next to Ginny and breaking into an uncontrollable fit of giggles. "Hey, Ginny, thanks for the perfume"

"No problem, 'Mione" Ginny choked out still laughing more than breathing.

"Funny you two, real funny. Now get out so I can get dressed" bellowed Harry.

"Okay" the other three said nearly in unison and they went to leave.

"Wait, Gin, I never got my real good morning kiss, I at least deserve that don't I? I mean you know saving the world and all." Harry mumbled and looked towards Ginny, an artificial hurt puppy dog pout on his face. He admired her as she stood in the doorway. Her body was recovering from all the stress. She had gained at least seven or eight pounds over the last month, her hair was shinier and smoother, her cheeks had good color again, plus her curves had returned and then some.

"Well, after our little trick I suppose I do owe you a bit of a kiss." Ginny said as she turned back towards him, sat on the edge of the bed and gave Harry a very warm kiss. He responded, by lightly biting her lower lip. Ginny's shoulders dropped and she lost herself in the feeling of his tongue brushing hers. In one fluid motion Harry slid over in the bed, laid Ginny next to him and then positioned himself over her deepening the kisses as he went.

"Turnabout's fair play." he mumbled between kisses. He slowly kissed her neck, and pulled the neck of her t-shirt down to show more of her cleavage. Still kissing, tasting the salt on her skin, feeling her heart rate race and her breathing get shallow. Problem number one returned with a vengeance.

Ginny was in heaven. She could hardly breathe as he kissed her. When he got to the point where the tip of his nose brushed her bra she pushed him back a bit, giving her time to regain her senses. As much as she wanted, no needed, him to continue right on the path he was taking she knew she ought to resist.

Harry felt her lightly push his head from her chest, so he let her shirt collar back up, and then lightly pulled the bottom of her shirt up exposing her belly. He started again with slow kisses on her trim stomach, lightly sucking every once in a while, although not heavy enough to leave a mark. He figured she approved because at this point a low moan escaped her lips, she arched her back and much to Harry's surprise pushed his head a bit below her navel where he continued to kiss her.

Ginny's head was swimming in confusion, this was about to get way out of hand. Her most pressing issue was her flushed response to all the attention she was receiving. Then she worried about someone walking in on them as the door was still half open from when Ron and Hermione left. Third she was a bit nervous, since she had never actually gotten past this point with Harry before.

Harry had proven himself different than any of her previous boyfriends, he never rushed. She knew this was largely because he was learning it all for the first time, and she was more than willing to wait, to a point. This morning was one of the times she desperately wanted him to hurry up. She'd been here and further with Dean, but this was Harry, and Merlin he could make her breathing stop and her blood rush.

Luckily, or unluckily, Harry very gently released her T-shirt, slid up and once again focused his attention on her lips; first sucking one, then the other into his mouth and continuing to caress her back with one hand while holding himself up with the other. Finally he broke the last kiss, murmuring "I love you Ginevra Weasley."

If Ginny could have talked at all she would have answered, but instead all she could do was lift her head and kiss him again, before letting her head drop back on the pillow and gasp for breath.

They held each other for a bit longer and then finally got up. Ginny watched as Harry got dressed. He was looking better. His famous lightning bolt scar was of course still there, but the large scar on his shoulder was not nearly as red, and she hadn't noticed him limping in the last week either.

"Come on you" Harry said through a smile. "Enjoy the show?"

"Yes, I did actually" replied Ginny. They looped their arms together and headed down the stairs to visit with Ron and Hermione and find out all about Australia

* * *

Ron and Hermione sat on one side of the table, Harry and Ginny on the other, the table itself obscured by dozens of pictures, both magical and muggle. The magical ones clearly disturbed by the fact that the muggle pictures wouldn't return their waves of friendship.

Throughout the recounting of their southern hemisphere vacation, Ron and Hermione kept looking at each other, smiling or winking depending on the story. Ginny and Harry both understanding that a lot more had gone on than was being told to them.

Hermione looked at Ginny and blurted "Girl talk." and they both whisked out of the kitchen and headed to the back yard.

Ron and Harry headed to the study.

"So, mate, what about you and my little sister? Why'd you dump her?" Ron asked looking Harry directly in the eyes.

Harry not expecting the confrontation stuttered as he tried to figure out exactly what he was going to say "Well, see, I just couldn't let… No, I thought I couldn't…."

"I don't have all day." Ron said glaring at his best friend before his face broke into a smile.

"Don't hurt yourself." Ron laughed. "But I promised you we'd return to this subject that day in the castle kitchen. And I don't figure the fight really counted as a discussion since you couldn't talk through the blood and all. Anyway, now that I've kept my promise we can move on. Mum's been owling us about twice a week with all the details on you two."

"She has?" Responded Harry incredulously, he'd never had a clue.

"Well yes, sounded really sketchy that first part with, you know, all the not talking that was going on, but lately sounds as though it's good. She also said you've done a bunch around the house with dad, fixing stuff." Ron said as he continued to flip through _Quidditch Weekly_.

"Yeah," said Harry "I don't mean to spend too much time with your dad, but the tools and muggle stuff is really a common ground for us. I just never had anyone, you know an adult, take an interest in me before. Its like I've almost got a father."

"Blimey, Harry check this out" Ron said excitedly "Chudley's got a new owner! Says here he intends to get them winning again. And they've hired Nelson Grey as the coach. He's like the best there is!"

Harry chuckled at Ron. Ron continued on in a frenzy "Open tryouts, July 26th. Harry! Harry! We could do this, we're good enough right? Well, I know you are, but I could do it couldn't I?"

The conversation ended as the girls came barging into the room each jumping in their respective boyfriends lap. "Take us away." they cried in mock dramatic style. Neither Harry nor Ron could stop the laughs they gave.

"We got letters from the school today. Ginny's got to start studying, she can take her placement tests for the Healers program in July which is only a month away and us three can take our N.E.W.T.'s whenever we think we're ready!" said Hermione excitedly. "Let's go to Daigon Alley, we can get what we need to study." She finished

"Mom's already said we can go, as long as I side apparate with Hermione since she's the only one with a license." added Ginny

"That's a good idea, and there's something we all need…" said Harry stopping mid- sentence

"…well, something I'd _like_ us all to do while we're there." he completed the thought. His three closest friends looked at him quizzically. "I'll be back in a second." he said. He slid Ginny off his lap, stood up and walked from the room.

Harry returned moments later. "Okay, we can go now, but let's land in the basement of The Leaky Cauldron so people don't see us. Judging from the Prophet there's about a million reporters trying to get an interview with me. And since I don't really care to relive the last year with anyone but the people in this room, I'd like to avoid them as best I can."

Hermione put her arm around Ginny, and with a 'pop' they were gone, followed by two more quick pops as all four left the Burrow.

* * *

Upon reappearing in the cauldron's basement, they slowly made their way up the stairs in the semi-darkness and found an empty back room that they occupied at once. Tom, the owner, came in almost immediately. In a half-growl he said "I'd appreciate it if you four wouldn't just apparate in, I don't care who you are, use the door like everyone else. Now, what do you want?"

"Fire whiskey and four glasses please" ordered Harry

"She's not of age." He grumbled pointing his dirty bar rag at Ginny.

Very coolly Harry looked at the man and spoke very clearly so his intent would be perfectly clear "She was with us during the fight. Anyone that lived is old enough… Please."

Tom gave a bit of a snort, but nodded his head and left. He returned shortly with the bottle and four glasses. Harry poured them each a drink and pulled a worn parchment from his pocket and placed it on the table. In the dim light he could make out each friend's features, knowing he would never be closer to anyone else in the world than these three with him today. Knowing each would die for any of the others. His friends looked on in silence, not quite sure what he was up to. He raised his glass in a toast "To James, Remus, Sirius and Peter, the original Marauders."

Ron slammed his drink back down "I won't drink to that vermin!" he said roughly.

"Ron, he was their friend, he betrayed them, but he was a friend. Do this." Harry replied.

With the matter resolved, all four drank. Ginny, having never tasted fire whiskey before coughed rather harshly not expecting the heat of the liquid to be as sharp as it was. She looked at Harry sheepishly, her eyes watering. He reassuringly smiled back at her.

Harry refilled the glasses and proceeded. "To my best friends, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, the new Marauders." with that they drank again. Ginny coughed again, but not quite as bad this time.

Harry opened the parchment, tapped it with his wand and muttered "I solemnly swear I am up to no good" The map of the Hogwarts castle grounds appeared showing a dot for each person.

Tom came back in "Doin' Okay?" he asked looking specifically at Ginny. His gaze then shifted to the map on the table. From his expression Harry thought he might have seen this particular item before. He left making sure the four friends still had enough to drink.

Once Tom was gone Harry continued "Right arms up on the table and hold hands" The four friends intertwined their hands, elbows resting on the marauders map. "Say it with me" Harry went on "I solemnly swear I am up to no good" they all repeated. Harry conjured a quill and added the Room of Requirement and a few new details to the map. He tapped the parchment with his wand again and muttered softly "Mischief managed." The parchment went blank. He folded it back up and passed it to Ginny, who gingerly picked it up and placed it in her bag.

"I expect great tales of adventure from you in your last year Ms. Weasley." Harry said with a grin, "Please do not disappoint us, keep the Gryffindor name proud, harass the Slytherins as best you can, and keep Headmistress McGonagall occupied."

"Yes Sir." Ginny giggled, performing a mock salute towards Harry.

He finished pouring each a fresh drink and they toasted once more "To mischief!" and they drank for the third time, Ginny coughing again, but disguising it as clearing her throat.

Harry chuckled "Ginny dear, if you don't get better at this you're gonna end up caught and in a world of detentions." They all laughed, and then enjoyed a few more drinks before they disgorged themselves from around the table, leaving some gold on the table for the drinks, and embracing in a four way hug.

They stepped from the back room and headed down the hall so they could do their shopping. "Excuse me." Harry said as he tried to slide past a man in the hallway.

"Its Harry Potter!", "Mr. Potter, what do you say about…", "Potter how did…" "Where were you when..." The barrage of questions came faster than they could comprehend. Now all the bar patrons were trying to see and get to Harry. The crowd pushed forward blocking the quartet, and then started to push them back down the hall, questions still being shouted at a deafening level. "Do you acknowledge that you are in fact living with your underage girlfriend?" Rita Skeeter shouted her green quill writing madly. This egged the crowd on and they pushed forward, pinning the friends against the hallway wall, still shouting any number of questions at them. It was getting difficult to breathe with all the warm bodies in such a confined space. Flash bulbs went off temporarily blinding them as fans and reporters tried to get a clear photo.

Ron and Hermione were pushing back as best they could, Harry swung wildly trying to get Rita's quill, and Ginny had her wand ready to hex anyone getting any closer. Harry saw this, grabbed her arm and pulled her close to protect her from the surging crowd that was now nearly crushing them.

Harry grunted. "Ron, grab her." nodding toward Hermione "Back to the Burrow, now." Making no effort to subdue the sound of apparition, with two loud cracks the two couples disappeared.

* * *

Crack! Crack! The four teenagers appeared in the kitchen of the Burrow, one pair on either side of a terrified Molly Weasley. "Merlin's Beard!" she exclaimed "What in tarnation! Ronald, Harry, explain this. You do not need to scare me like that! We have rules in this house!"

Molly paused to get her breath before continuing "Ginny why are you with Harry instead of Hermione as I instructed?" She sniffed, grabbed Ginny by the shirt and sniffed her cheek "Fire Whiskey! To your room missy!" and Ginny backed out of the room. Mrs. Weasley rounded on Harry "I trust you with my only daughter and you get her drunk in the middle of the day? How dare you! In the study, all three of you!" and with that she managed to grab three teens in two handfuls of hair and pulled them to the study.

Mr. Weasley looked up in shock at their rather loud entrance.

In true marauder fashion, Harry, Hermione and Ron explained away most of the debacle without revealing the oath or the existence of the map. And after forty minutes of talking, inventing and twisting the story they somehow left the room not in trouble and with instructions to get Ginny from her room and go outside to enjoy the fresh air.


	6. Fun and Games

**Fun and Games**

The Burrow was a very happy place to be for the next few weeks. It was filled with the sounds teenagers being just teenagers, not heroes or warriors. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny lived, loved and laughed as any normal adolescents, which was music to Molly and Arthur's ears. Their children were happy, their youngest son and only daughter along with their two best friends were simply happy and enjoying time spent together.

Hermione helped Ginny study for her Healer placement tests and prepared for her own N.E.W.T.'s as well. Neither Harry nor Ron ever picked up a book, and although neither of them ever said so directly, Hermione figured they'd never go back to school again unless forced to. The boys spent every morning on flying drills, working out and jogging as they practiced and trained for their Chudley Cannons tryouts. Harry was still spending quite a bit of time with Mr. Weasley. He and Ginny would still go sit under the willow tree and talk. It had been a Herculean effort by Ginny, but Harry was finally able to talk about many of his feelings. He himself didn't notice, but the others did. With whatever time was left over they boys tried their best to practice their snogging with the girls, which was keeping Molly busy as she tried valiantly to slow the romantic proceedings.

* * *

"Hey you two…" Harry said as he burst into Ginny's room. The girls jumped at the interruption shuffling their books and their parchments, looking rather flushed at being surprised. "…There's still enough light left tonight, how 'bout two on two quidditch?"

"Okay." they replied grinning at each other.

The four friends grabbed brooms from the closet and set off. Harry and Hermione versus Ron and Ginny were the most balanced teams. Hermione was simply awful at the game, but she was always willing to play. Mostly Harry figured this was because it was the one time when Ron was really in his element, and she spent as much time watching him as playing the game. This was fine with Harry, since he could spend the time chasing Ginny around the field on their brooms, watching her red ponytail flashing by and seeing her competitive streak come out.

Ron and Hermione were wrestling for the Quaffle about 15 ft off the ground, while Ginny and Harry hovered about 30ft up to their right. Harry saw Ginny inch forward getting ready to receive the pass from Ron. It was an almost imperceptible shift, but Harry saw it. He was ready and just as the Quaffle came shooting by, Harry was able to intercept it.

He cut up and to his left and then flew as fast as he could towards the goal, Ginny hot on his tail and gaining. He swooped twice, dove under a tree and shot nearly vertical spreading the distance between he and Ginny. He looked back and saw her muttering under her breath. 'Wow, that girl hates to lose' he thought as she chased him, leaning forward on her broom trying to lessen the wind resistance.

He focused back forward, pulled a sweeping roll to his right and felt a thump in his side as Ginny caught him and tried to swipe the Quaffle. He broke left sharply, but she stayed right with him, hounding and grabbing him unmercifully.

"Come on Gin, come and get it." Harry teased as he looked back at her.

"Pay attention seeker boy." she retorted.

Harry looked back forward and ducked just in time to miss an old oak tree used to mark one end of the pitch. "Ouch, Damn." he cursed as the branches grabbed at his arms, and lost his balance momentarily. It was just enough.

Ginny was already on the other side of the tree. She punched the Quaffle loose from his arm and jetted towards the other end. Harry rounded and tried to catch her, but just wasn't getting the speed he needed. It was like he was being held back; he just couldn't quite do it. Just as he got to her she slid her broom sideways stopping almost instantly, pulled up and to the right brushing over Harry's outstretched arms, and continued around, diving under him and throwing the Quaffle through the makeshift ring for ten points. Harry was still not quite able to catch up.

"What's the matter Potter? Did you get beat by a giiiirl?" Ginny mocked him.

"What was that move?" Harry said, his words coming more slowly than he though they should. Ginny straddled her broom grinning at him and snickering.

Harry was hovering, but was having a bit of difficulty with the simple maneuver, as his broom weaved unsteadily. He looked down. Ron and Hermione were sitting under the tree watching Harry and Ginny.

Ginny giggled again, distracting Harry's gaze from his friends below. He looked at Ginny and tried to grab her, but she scooted just out of reach, now laughing audibly.

"That's cheating! You hexed me didn't you?" Harry accused. Ginny responded by bolting. Harry gave chase. Ginny was a remarkably good flier and was able to keep ahead of Harry just by inches. He chased her up the pitch bobbing and weaving trying to upset her balance. He managed to get her to look into the setting sun, and used the distraction to grab her shirt tail and reel her into his arms. Gently guiding them both under the twisted oak tree he'd crashed through earlier, they settled to the earth. Harry leaned against the tree trunk; Ginny wrapped in is arms, setting between his legs with her legs drawn up to her chest.

"Dearest Ginny, do you think you could possibly unhex me?" He asked slowly, his speech still not really clear.

"What makes you think I hexed you?" She said squirming back against his chest, letting him hold her even tighter. She was a bit chilly from the wind on the brooms even though it was the middle of summer.

"Why do I think you hexed me?" Harry paused "Because your lips were moving." He laughed softly in her ear causing her to squirm again.

"But, I would never…" she protested.

"Yes you would." Harry cut her off mid sentence.

"You should trust me more." she said as she turned up and started kissing his neck.

"Riiihhhgt, of course if you want to continue with this…" he murmured back as he kissed her deeply, and slowly turned her so he could slide his hand around her waist pulling them closer "… the hex might effect my performance."

Ginny giggled a bit, pulled her wand saying _'reageo naturalis'_

Harry feeling normal again said "So that's a new one huh, what's it do exactly?"

"Oh, well when it goes just right, it delays your body's reaction to your thoughts by about a half second or so. But I just winged you with it, 'cause you didn't slow down that much, but it was enough for me to beat you." She said with more enthusiasm than Harry liked.

"Cheater." He again said softly, as they sat and watched the sun set.

* * *

As the two couples came back into the Burrow they saw Bill and Fleur had arrived for a visit. Ron grabbed a sack of snacks from the counter, Harry a jug of pumpkin juice and some glasses. They all talked late into the night reviewing the last month or so. At long last everyone headed upstairs to sleep.

* * *

It was early the next morning when Molly came in to wake Ron and Harry. They both dressed quickly, grabbed the bags they had packed and made their way down to breakfast. Mrs. Weasley had really outdone herself preparing the morning meal. There were platters of bacon and sausages as well as plates heaping with waffles, and several types of juice ready to be consumed.

Bill and Fleur were already seated, enjoying the breakfast.

Ron and Harry both dug in with relish and ate all they dared knowing the Cannon's tryouts would be grueling. As they finished Hermione and Ginny arrived only half awake.

"How come when we're up first, we always wake you guys with a nice warm kiss, and when you're up first we wake to the sound of you slurping breakfast without us?" questioned Hermione sleepily.

Ron and Harry glanced at each other, knowing they were busted.

"Well…" said Harry trying to recover smoothly "…we were going let you sleep in, since we were up late last night, and then make you some trays for breakfast in bed. But now you've come on down and messed it all up."

"Right, if you two would lie in late like normal people it would have been bloody romantic." Ron added.

Hermione looked at Ron with adoration "Oh, you're so sweet. I'm sorry I messed up the plan." she said as she circled around behind him, draping her arms over his shoulders and giving him a hug.

Ginny leaned over Harry's back wrapping him in a hug whispering "Uh huh, I'm not quite that gullible." She kissed him on the cheek and set down next to Harry as she started to serve herself some waffles.

"Boys, its time to get going, don't want to be late now do you?" Mrs. Weasley prodded as she shoved a lunch sack into each of their hands.

Harry and Ron gave the girls each a brief kiss, grabbed their equipment bags and strode out the door. With two 'pops' they both vanished off the front porch.

* * *

The party was not supposed to start before Ron and Harry had arrived, but there was no holding the family back. Not this time. Even after the final battle the family didn't celebrate. The loss of friends and family, the strain on family members had tempered the victory over Voldemort. But this time there wasn't any reason to hold back.

Harry had sent his patronous to Mr. Weasley informing him that both Ron and he had made the team and to please tell everyone else. When they arrived at the Burrow the backyard already contained a large tent illuminated by glowing spheres, loud music already playing.

Harry came bursting into the tent grabbing Ginny by the waist and flinging her over his shoulder. "We did it Gin, we did it!" he laughed as he spun her around trying to make her dizzy.

"I know, I know. It's pretty hard to ignore a giant silvery stag galloping through the kitchen." she screamed in laughter.

Ron nearly tackled Hermione near the buffet table as he smothered her in a bone crushing hug.

"Ronald, careful you're squashing me!" Hermione squealed.

"Mione, I made it, I'm going to be keeper! It's what I've wanted since I was a boy!" Ron couldn't keep a grin off his face.

Bill, Fleur, Arthur and Molly joined into the fray as everyone glad handed Ron and Harry on a job well done. Harry threw a large canvas bag up onto the table and proceeded to pass out all manner of Chudley Cannon's hats, scarves, trinkets and clothing to everyone. As the news traveled more family and friends started to arrive. Neville and Luna soon arrived, followed closely by Andromeda Tonks and Teddy. George and Percy arrived a bit after that bringing with them more friends and a large crate that was set out back.

Harry wasn't that happy to see Percy. Most of the family was giving Percy a chance but Harry still hadn't forgiven him for taking the Ministry's side when they were slandering Harry in _The Daily Prophet_. Mr. Weasley brought up a case of leftover champagne from Bill and Fleur's wedding and a couple bottles of fire whiskey. Mrs. Weasley brought out a few bottles of cinnamon flavored liqueur. As the drinks flowed the crowd became livelier, the music louder, everyone enjoying the party.

Hermione and Ginny started the dancing, dragging others out to the floor to suit their needs. Arthur and Molly joined them quickly and danced with such grace that many just stood and watched. Neville and Luna danced as did Bill and Fleur. Ron and Hermione were more groping than dancing and for once Hermione wasn't pushing Ron's hands off her bum. Harry had grabbed Teddy from Mrs. Tonks so she could relax a bit. He set Teddy in his lap letting the boy play with the snitch Dumbledore had given him the previous year. Teddy laughed and squealed with delight. Harry glanced up to the dance floor and caught Ginny watching him. Harry winked at her and mouthed 'I love you' to her. Ginny pointed to him and made a 'come hither' motion with her index finger. Harry picked up Teddy and made his way to the dance floor to meet Ginny.

"Is it okay if you dance with _two_ men?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Of course, as long as least one of you isn't going to drool on me." Ginny replied wiping Teddy's spittle off Harry's shoulder.

Harry chuckled and spun Teddy around, looking him squarely in the eye "I was counting on you being the one that didn't drool." Ginny laughed and the three of them closed into a smooth rhythm and danced across the floor.

As Ginny held Teddy his hair would turn red to match hers, and when Harry held him his hair would darken becoming decidedly sloppier looking. Harry thought back to the Yule Ball and how it had been so disastrous. He'd only danced when he had to, leaving his date infuriated. Back then he thought he never cared if he danced again. But tonight was so different. Holding his Godson in one arm and holding his girlfriend in the other he could dance all night. He was so absorbed he failed to notice the tempo swings of the music. He simply kept dancing with Ginny and Teddy. They danced to their own beat. He kissed Ginny gently on the cheek every now and again, lost in their closeness.

George soon announced the show was ready and as everyone filtered out of the tent, he started to set off the fireworks. Glittering golden dragons, whistlers and rockets screamed into the night. Cannonade explosions reverberated through the valley. Brilliant flashes and ornate shapes flew through the air lighting the landscape around the Burrow. The finale was a firework that created a giant Chudley Cannon's logo in the clear night sky that slowly dissolved raining gold confetti down on the party guests.

Most of the adults retired to the Burrow after the fireworks allowing the younger crowd to take over the party. Harry passed Teddy back to Andromeda Tonks giving him a quick kiss on his small forehead. Harry poured himself another whiskey and Ginny a fresh flute of champagne and went to find her. Wandering through the garden he found Hermione and Ron on a bench in what he would consider a furious snogging session. He also noticed Hermione's Cannons jersey was off, leaving only her thin tank top between her flesh and Ron's hands. He stepped by quietly not wanting to disturb Ron's obvious progress.

He found Ginny leaning on one of the tent's thick support posts, her back towards him. Her hair was loose and sweeping down her back, covering the top half of the numerals on the back of her oversized jersey. Just below the hem of the jersey Harry could just make out the fringe of her cut-off shorts. He admired how beautiful she looked in the warm glow of the party lights. Harry slid in behind her "Would you like to dance with only one man now?" he whispered and nibbled her ear a bit.

"Yes Harry" she replied turning towards him, looking into his deep green eyes. Ginny folded herself into his arms and they once again set off dancing. On the slower dances Ginny would drape herself on Harry's shoulders holding him as close as she could. On the faster dances she would dance around him, turning her back towards him pushing her hips back against him. More often than not he would emit a groan of pleasure when she did this.

"Did you see my brother?" she asked.

"Yes I did. I believe Hermione's going to have a tough time slowing him down tonight." Harry said.

"Boys, I swear, you don't have a clue. She has no intention of slowing him down. She told me the other day that it was time. And judging from the fact that they went into the Burrow together about twenty five minutes ago I would think our friends have already progressed to a new chapter in their relationship." Ginny replied.

"You think?" he grinned.

It was now incredibly late. Harry and Ginny were the last two party goers in the tent, everyone else had returned to the Burrow. They entered the Burrow through the back door and at the landing on the stairs he kissed Ginny goodnight and headed up to his and Ron's room. When he got to the room he saw two forms on Ron's bed slowly moving under the covers. He backed out of the door bumping into Ginny.

"They're uhh, busy." he said smiling at Ginny.

"Well. Luna and Neville are sleeping in the beds in my room." Ginny said. Together they checked the remainder of the rooms. George was in with Percy in Percy's, Bill and Fleur were together in his old room, Andromeda and Teddy were in the twin's room. They headed back down the stairs. Dean and others were sleeping on the floor of the study. "Hmmm, we've effectively got nowhere to sleep." Ginny stated quietly.

"Well, come on then." Harry whispered as he led Ginny back out to the tent.

* * *

Harry waved his wand around the tent allowing the sides to lower. He passed his wand over the buffet transfiguring it into a fireplace complete with blue flames to keep the tent warm.

Ginny turned one of the folding benches into a large bed, and then waved her wand towards the brightly glowing spheres lowering their light output to a mere fraction of their previous level.

Harry took Ginny's hands in his own lowering his head to kiss her. As they kissed he picked her up and set her gently on the edge of the bed. He stood between her knees, leaning her back, kissing her deeper with each passing minute. Harry felt Ginny's hands on his chest pushing him back up. Her glassy eyes looked back at Harry as she lay back on the bed.

"Harry…" She sighed "…I want to, but you promised Mum and Dad." she added crossly. "I can't believe you did that, you and your damn noble streak."

"Ginny, I love you. I want to finish tonight with you sleeping in my arms. We can do that and still keep our promise." said Harry.

Ginny relaxed and Harry offered her a hand to help her set up. Once setting upright she pulled her arms inside her jersey and with a bit of wiggling unclasped her bra, sliding it out of her shirt sleeve. She then stood up, unzipped her cut-offs, and swished her hips back and forth so her shorts fell to the floor, kicked off her shoes and slid under the covers leaving Harry standing near the bed staring at the pile of clothes on the floor, speechless.

Ginny watched as he removed his shirt, shoes, socks and jeans leaving only his boxers on and he too climbed into bed.

They embraced under the covers, intertwining their arms and legs, kissing and exploring each others bodies. After a long while Ginny and Harry slowed down, both breathing heavy. Ginny rolled off Harry, both of them sweaty from the passionate activities. They lay silently holding each other, Ginny resting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Harry was the first inhabitant of the tent to wake the next morning. "Oh…" he groaned softly. His pulse was throbbing through his head, pounding away relentlessly, no doubt the after affects of the fire whiskey from the night before. He shifted himself a bit. Ginny was next to him her head resting on a pillow that was laid over his outstretched right arm which was completely asleep judging from the numb feeling he was experiencing. He tried to slide his arm from under the pillow without disturbing her. She wriggled a bit but didn't wake. After extracting his arm the barrage of pinpricks enveloped his arm as circulation returned. His mouth was extremely dry as well, another after affect of the previous night's choice of beverage. He rubbed his eyes and kissed Ginny on the head. He wasn't sure what time it was, but he was sure it was late in the morning.

Ginny stirred beside him, snuggling closer to him. He could feel the warmth of her bare skin on his chest. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around her. As she awoke she stretched up kissing him "Good morning."

"Good morning to you too." Harry replied as he brushed her hair off to the side so he could kiss her again. "We should get inside before everyone wonders where we are."

"I'm pretty sure they know where we are, and I'm also pretty sure they're leaving us alone on purpose." said Ginny yawning "Not sure how Mum and Dad are going to take this though."

"Look, I told your Dad we wouldn't, you know, until you were of age, and not while we were at the Burrow. And we didn't right? So I think we're good." Harry explained.

"Harry dear, first I could hex you silly for making those two promises. Second while we didn't actually do it, I think we got about as close as we could without crossing the line." She said "And, even under that circumstance, we slept in the same bed, pretty much naked, fooling around for half the night. And he is still my Dad, so the repercussions may be a bit harsher than you think." Ginny continued "But whatever he wants to dish out I'll take it too. I wouldn't trade last night for any other."

"_Accio Cannons stuff_" Harry called. The pile of logo wear and merchandise landed on the foot of the bed. He passed a pair of workout shorts and a T-shirt to Ginny so she could dress. He grabbed his jeans and a clean shirt for himself, watching her dress from across the bed.

* * *

Ginny and Harry were greeted in the kitchen with a range of different looks. Ron and Hermione were sitting as close to each other as humanly possible, grinning like a pair of Cheshire cats, but mostly looking at each other. Luna smiled, Neville didn't notice. Bill and Fleur nodded. Percy looked at them disapprovingly and George looked up, smiled and continued to eat.

"Look, we didn't. I swear it!" Harry blurted out. Everyone at the table snickered under their breath.

"I'm sure you didn't." said Mrs. Weasley with a bit of doubt in her voice as she walked back into the kitchen from the pantry. "Get some food dears; I'm sure you're both hungry after last night." She said looking at her daughter doubtfully.

"We didn't!" shot back Ginny, "But if this keeps up then we'll go right back out and do it for real!"

Harry coughed up the milk he was drinking. The others stopped eating in shock at her statement.

"I would like to think that the young adults residing in my house acted as they have promised me they would." Mr. Weasley stated as he entered the kitchen looking directly at Ron and Hermione, and then switching his gaze to Harry and Ginny. "Can I be assured that this is the case?"

"Yes." answered Harry and Ginny simultaneously. Ron and Hermione remained silent.

"Good, then have some breakfast." Mr. Weasley offered now looking at Hermione and Ron sternly.

Harry and Ginny sat and started to eat. Both really were hungry.

Harry saw Hermione mouth 'girl talk' to Ginny who nodded lightly. The girls got up and headed to their room.

The guests left as the day progressed, everyone else helped clean up from the party.

* * *

That night the Burrow was once again a flurry of activity. The next morning Ginny and Hermione would be headed for Hogwarts, Ginny to take her placement exams, and Hermione to take her N.E.W.T.'s. Both would be gone for over a week much to the dismay of Ron and Harry. Unfortunately it also meant that neither would be at the Burrow for Harry's eighteenth birthday. They agreed to celebrate Harry's birthday later in the summer.

Harry and Ron apparated with the girls to Hogsmeade the next morning so they could return to school. They shopped a bit and wandered through the small village stopping at The Three Broomsticks for lunch. The quartet was laughing and talking, but the conversation grew quiet as they each realized they were going to have to say their goodbyes. They left the restaurant and slowly made their way to the edge of town.

Ron backed against a fence, holding Hermione's hands and talking to her softly.

"Do well on your tests Gin." Harry said holding her hand. Ginny responded by nodding and gently rubbing her thumb across the scars on the back of his hand.

"I will, I think I'm ready. Sorry I'll miss your day though." her voice trailed off as she looked at the castle over Harry's shoulder. "I'll miss you. I don't like saying goodbye." She said sadly.

"I'm not a real big fan of them either, but at least this time I know you'll be safe. I love you, bye Gin." As he finished speaking he gave Ginny a soft kiss.

"Good luck Hermione." Harry said giving her a brotherly hug "As if you need it. You're the smartest witch I know, by far."

"Thanks Harry." Hermione said returning his hug. After breaking their hug she looked to Ginny. "Well lets get going." and with that the two young women headed towards the castle.

"This really sucks." said Ron

"Yea it does, it really does." said Harry lowly "But it does mean at some point we get the welcome home rewards right?"

Both of them smiled and apparated back to the Burrow.

* * *

A few days later on his eighteenth birthday Harry received an owl from Ginny.

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday, I wish I could be there in person to celebrate with you. I miss you so much. I miss seeing you across the table or holding your hand. I miss the feel of your lips on mine. It's hard to sleep or nap without you holding me. Mostly, I miss just being near you after being apart for so long. Your present is enclosed. It's the best I can do for now. You shouldn't have too much difficulty figuring out how to read it._

_My exams are going well. I know I'll get to be in the best classes. The instructor seemed impressed with my potions work. Charms went excellent as well I was able to do each requested spell on the first attempt._

_Anyway, I love you Harry._

_All my heart,_

_Ginny_

_Oh, Hermione says Happy Birthday too (the present does NOT include her!)_

Harry looked at the extra blank parchment enclosed with the letter. "Hmmm?" he wondered. He pulled his wand, tapped the parchment saying "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The parchment revealed itself:

_I Ginny Weasley offer Harry Potter not less than 2 hours of intense snogging._

_(No restrictions apply)._

"What the HELL!" yelled Ron in Harry's ear, having read the note over Harry's shoulder.

"Ow, not so loud you git!" Harry said turning to face a very flustered Ron "It's my birthday present from Ginny."

"But, but… my coupon from Hermione was only for one hour." he said a bit hurt.

"Well, sorry mate." Harry replied with wide grin. "Hey, I know, I'll have Ginny send you a coupon for an extra hour snogging with her, and then we'll be even."

"Not my own sister, you're mental." said Ron clobbering Harry with a pillow as Harry laughed.

"Ron, Harry, come down here please." shouted Mrs. Weasley. Both of them left and headed down the stairs to the kitchen.

* * *

"Three things, first your Cannon's training schedules have arrived and you have rookie camp starting tomorrow. She handed the schedules to Ron. "Second, Harry, what would you like for your birthday dinner? Third, Harry, Mr. Weasley needs to see you in the shop."

"No…" said Ron in frustration as he perused the schedule. "Back from rookie camp on the 5th, but we leave for training camp on the August 10th. Training camp is at the facility outside London. We don't get back until August 24th."

"I won't be here for Ginny's seventeenth birthday." Harry groused. "She's going to hate that."

"Ginny will be leaving on the first too; we'll barely see each other." Harry's speech pattern slowed as he finished the sentence. His last weeks of summer with Ginny slowly dissolved before his eyes.

"Oh, and the girls will be at Bill and Fluer's from the 24th to the 30th." Mrs. Weasley added.

'We only have the days between the 5th and the 10th and the night before she leaves to be together' Harry figured silently, suddenly very sad.

Harry continued. "Mrs. Weasley as far as my birthday dinner, anything simple is fine, although I am a bit partial to your Treacle Tart."

"Oh Yeah!" screamed Ron "Look, look, we got our signing bonus checks Harry! Oh Merlin, Mum its a thousand Galleons. I've never even held fifty before. I've got to write Hermione and tell her! Pig! Pig come here!" Ron's miniature owl fluttered to his shoulder while Ron sat to write a letter. Harry took the envelope with his bonus and pushed into his pocket.

"Oh Ron, I'm so proud." Molly said giving him a hug. "Harry, don't forget to see Arthur."

* * *

Harry walked out back, to the shop he and Mr. Weasley had spent so much time in, and stepped into the cluttered space. As he looked around he realized that it wasn't as cluttered as when he first got to the Burrow earlier in the summer.

"Hi, you wanted to see me?" asked Harry.

"Hello Harry, happy birthday. How's it going?" Said Arthur looking up from the bench.

"Alright, wish Ginny was here." He replied. "You know I just noticed that the shop has a bunch more space in it now. We really fixed a lot of things this summer didn't we?"

"Yes we did son, yes we did. Only two really important ones though." Mr. Weasley smiled.

"Just two, no we did loads more…" Harry stopped mid sentence. "Oh, me and Gin, right?" he finished.

"Yes, you and Ginny." Arthur replied.

"What's the other?" Harry queried.

"Me, Harry, me". Mr. Weasley continued "After Fred died I didn't want to go on, didn't feel I could. It was the worst, most unnatural feeling I've ever had in my life. When parents have to bury their children it is wrong on so many levels, and I couldn't deal with it. I even quit talking to Molly for a while. And you were gone too, I felt like I'd lost two sons." He paused. "I wasn't able to function, so I came out here to be distracted by all the muggle stuff. The muggle stuff is safe you see. There's no magic in it good or bad. No magic to cause anyone any pain, so much pain. That first week was so distressing, so horrible."

He breathed slowly and went on "Then you came back into our lives; with quite a bang thanks to my rather feisty daughter. But you were back. I saw you after the fight that day and I saw part of you dying, dying right there in my kitchen. A part of you that I knew could live and be happy with Ginny was disappearing right before my eyes. I knew I had to keep that from happening. So I asked you to help me in the shop, to try and help you survive. But as we talked and learned and fixed things I started to heal too. As we fixed things that Percy, George, Fred, Ron, Bill or Ginny had broken over the years I thought about them all growing up. Growing up so strong, standing up for right, not wrong. Without you out here, helping me repair moments of our family's past, I wouldn't have made it. I know you saved the world Harry, but to me you saved my family. You saved Ginny years ago. You saved Ron. You've saved me twice."

Harry walked over to Mr. Weasley and gave him the biggest hug he could, neither breaking away.

"But enough, lets get to this stuff." Mr. Weasley said a bit more energetically pulling away from Harry's grasp. "After your seventeenth birthday, after we got you out from Privet Drive we all laid low. But the next day for my work I had to go back and help clean up the messes, adjust memories and so on. I retrieved this for you, not knowing if you'd want it or not. After being with you all summer now, I'm very glad I did." As he finished talking he walked over to the corner of the shop where a dark tarp covered a pile of things in the corner. He pulled back the tarp revealing the remains of Sirius' motorcycle.

Harry's eyes welled up with tears as he moved towards the wreckage. He prodded it a bit with his foot. The once glossy black paint was dull and scorched from the curses that ricocheted off it. Most pieces of it were bent or broken. Some of Hedwig's feathers still lay in what was left of the mutilated sidecar. "I can't fix this." said Harry.

"I think you could Harry. You have the talent to do it and I think you now have the strength and heart to do it as well. Although it wasn't this bad after I wrecked it." Arthur chided him lovingly.

Harry was still picking through the pile of parts, remembering the horror of that night exactly one year ago. "I… I… do you really think I could?" he asked Arthur. Then it dawned on him. "Mr. Weasley is this the same one…"

"Yes, Harry. Molly made me give it up. Sirius took a liking to it being a rebel like he was and he sent it to a shop to get it fixed. Later he had the charms put on it so he could fly it. Look, Harry, I'll say the same thing I've said to every one of my children." Arthur assured him "If you really believe in your heart that you can accomplish something, then you will."

"I wish I'd had a dad like you." Harry said smiling.

"You do Harry." replied Arthur hugging him again. "Well, its not going to fix itself is it. Let's start sorting the pieces so we know where we stand." They started separating the parts according to the amount of damage. Some things, like the seat were completely ruined, other parts just needed cleaning, and others were deemed fixable.

"Let's go see if we can poach some of the Treacle Tart before dinner." Arthur said turning off the lights as they left the workshop and headed for the kitchen where the smell of warm dessert wafted from the window.

* * *

After dinner Harry retired to his room and wrote to Ginny.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Thanks for the letter today. It brightened my day hearing from you. I miss you too. I know it's only been a few days, but I miss the smell of your hair, the soft smiles you flatter me with._

_My day was really calm for the most part. Ron saw the coupon and was upset for a bit. It seems Hermione's birthday coupon to him was only good for one hour so he feels a bit cheated. Your Mum fixed me Treacle Tart for dessert. She's the best. Your Dad had a surprise for me too. He was able to recover what was left of Sirius's motorcycle after my escape from the Dursley's last year. It's really a mess. I don't know if I can fix it, but I think I'd like to try. Other than those things I've spent most of the day thinking about redeeming the coupon the next time I see you._

_Speaking of which, we got our training schedules today. We have to report to rookie camp tomorrow. We have a week off, then training camp after that. The worst part is that training camp is three weeks long, so I won't be at the Burrow when you return. And Ron and I will miss your birthday party too. I thought we would still have some time together before you have to leave for school, but your Mum told me about you girls visiting Bill and Fleur. We'll be lucky to get a day. I wish it could be more._

_Ron and I went to Diagon Alley to get some stuff we need for camp. We got our signing bonus checks with the schedules. My bonus was 1500 galleons, Ron's was 1000. We had to get a tent to stay in while traveling, plus Ron got a Firebolt and some other things too. I've purchased a pair of owls for us so we can write more often._

_Sorry about the schedule Gin, I wish we could have more time. Please keep doing well and concentrating on your exams. I know you'll do great_

_With Love,_

_Harry_

* * *

A/N-- Hi there, you can discuss this story and other Harry Potter sports related stories in the forum **'Sports in the Harry Potter Universe'** all that's required is for the story to have some type of a sport mentioned. It does not have to be sport centered, per se. Anyway, see you there.

/forum/SportsInTheHarryPotterUniverses/45864/


	7. Dirty Laundry

**Dirty Laundry**

_Dear Harry,_

_Thanks for the last letter, and a huge thanks for the owl. It won't be near as bad now that we can write so often. I'm sorry to hear practices have been so tough. After talking with Hermione I think I might get 'outstanding' on all my exams. I think she did really well too (Although sometimes she just won't stop talking!)._

_I can't wait to see you. I'm going crazy not being near you, missing your touch. You better make sure you have your coupon next time you see me!_

_Fly fast seeker boy._

_Love, Ginny_

Ginny sealed the envelope and tied it to the sleek black owl's leg. Her new owl wasn't as big as Hedwig was, but she was very strong and lithe. She was going to have to come up with a name for the owl soon. "Take this to Harry please." Ginny said and gave the owl a light kiss on the head. The owl gave a chirp, nipped her finger and soared out the window of her room.

* * *

"I think that's it right Ron?" asked Harry as he looked around the tent.

"Yea, that's it." Ron said stepping outside the tent. Harry followed him.

Ron performed the shrinking spell on their tent and then stowed the tent into his equipment bag.

"Wanna race?" prodded Ron.

"You're on!" Harry shouted back and with that they both mounted their Firebolts and streaked into the sky racing back to the Burrow.

* * *

Ron and Harry rounded the back of the house side by side, a mere 5 feet off the ground, still flying in excess of 60 miles per hour. Neither could stop in time to miss the mass of clotheslines strung across the back yard. They both tangled and fell to the earth bringing all the freshly cleaned linens to the ground with them.

"Ohh, that hurts… My arm was just getting over the last injury too." Harry moaned. The next thing he knew he was being pummeled from above. He tried to free himself from the bed sheet he was caught in, but the punches were coming so fast he couldn't. Finally he got his head out to see Ginny wailing on him as hard as she could.

"Damn you two! I've been at this all morning and you've ruined it!" Ginny yelled. She got off Harry and started in on Ron beating him in the arms and chest. Harry finally grabbed her up wrapping his arms around her slowing her punches.

"Gin…Gin…Ginny stop!" said Harry loudly. Ginny stopped fighting his hug. "What's going on?" he asked.

"I had to do all the laundry by hand, without magic. And I was just done and now you two have ruined it!" she exclaimed.

"Okay, Gin, why are you doing the laundry by hand?" asked Harry letting his grasp on her lighten.

"The ministry sent a letter to Mum and Dad, all the stuff I've been doing all summer, well they don't like it so I got a reprimand from the underage magic idiots." Ginny huffed.

"Well how bad could it be? They got me remember?" Harry said.

"But mine was more than that." Ginny said dejectedly.

"How many?" Harry asked turning Ginny to face him.

"Well, including hexes on you, and minor conjuring, and well unhexing you, and other things, about fifty, give or take." Ginny confessed. "Mum and Dad went nutters. Grounded me, took my wand, and made me stay in my room. I'm not stupid, I can see why they're mad, but…."

She paused, and then continued. "Dad got reprimanded by his boss about how his family should set an example. Evidently if Minister Kingsley wasn't such a good friend, I could have been sent to an inquiry board hearing. I'd have owled you about it but Mum forbid it. She didn't want me to mess up your training."

"Come on Gin, get up." Harry smiled as he helped her up. He waved his wand, and said the incantations he'd heard Molly use in the past. The bedding cleaned itself and folded into neat stacks, settling into the baskets. He went to pick them up, but was stopped. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him tightly and kissing his neck. Harry placed his hands on her waist and kissed her. "It's okay." He picked up the baskets and led Ginny into the Burrow.

* * *

After dinner, Harry and Ginny went out to the workshop. Ginny sat on a stool and talked to Harry as he sorted more parts from the motorbike, into what was good, what needed fixing and what he thought would need replacing. The replacement pile was by far the largest. From what he could tell the main frame and engine would be repairable. It was nice to be back. It was nice to hear Ginny's voice again too. When they realized it was past eleven o clock they went back into the Burrow.

* * *

Harry kissed her goodnight on the landing, and went upstairs. When he opened the door to his room he knew he would need to find somewhere else to sleep. Hermione's shadow was above Ron's, straddling him, leaning over and kissing his chest. Harry silently closed the door and headed down to Bill's old room.

He had just nodded off when he felt the bed settle. He sat up and smiled at Ginny. She was wearing the oversize jersey she wore the last time they spent the night together.

"Honey, I promised your parents, you're still underage, and grounded. If they catch us in here, you're in huge trouble and they'll most likely throw me out." Harry warned her.

"I don't care; you and your noble damn promises. I'm staying here. Besides, I'm grounded from magic, not snogging." Ginny said matter of factly. "Scoot over."

He obliged and they settled into each others arms. The kissing started slowly before it became much more enthusiastic. Bed clothes were launched into the air as Harry and Ginny raced towards breaking the promise they'd made to her parents. Ginny was positioned under Harry biting his shoulder and gripping his back as they ground up against each other before Harry finally stopped much to Ginny's chagrin.

"Don't you dare stop!" she moaned "Don't you dare!"

"Gin, we've got to." Harry panted trying to regain his composure. "I hate it too, but I promised your Dad, and if you don't have your wand then you can't do your half of the contraception spell. We've got to stop. We'll just finish up the other way."

"I don't like it! I'm old enough to do what I want!" Ginny huffed. Harry kissed her and pulled the covers over them. They completed their erotic activities as best they could without breaking their promise before finally falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning Harry awoke alone. Ginny not really wanting to upset her parents any more left some time during the night. On his way downstairs he peeked in her room, she was asleep. Hermione's bed hadn't been slept in. He kissed her to wake her up. She kissed him back and together they headed down for breakfast.

The shouting from the study was loud enough they could hear it before they entered the kitchen. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were on Ron and Hermione for breaking their promise about sex in the Burrow. Ron and Hermione exclaiming they were of age. Ron's parents countering that they made the rules. Harry smiled at Ginny saying. "Good move heading out early. I don't think I want that." He nodded towards the study.

"Me either." Said Ginny as they each grabbed a bagel and some juice from the counter.

Ron and Hermione came out of the study, both looked worn out from the yelling. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley didn't look much better. "Not a word you two." growled Ron. Hermione ran to her room crying, without saying anything. Ron stomped up the stairs after her.

"Well, do we need to yell at you as well?" Mrs. Weasley half shouted at Ginny.

"No." Ginny stated. "We haven't broken our promise."

"Well good then." Mrs. Weasley said marching upstairs to work on Ron and Hermione again.

"I loooove you." Ginny teased Harry.

"Because my clear thinking kept us from that?" Harry teased back motioning towards her upset father.

"You know it." Ginny laughed.

* * *

"Mr. Weasley?" Harry called as he entered the shop.

"Yes Harry, what do you need?" he answered setting down the flower pot he was gluing.

"Well, I was wondering if I could help Ginny prepare for her apparition license. Her birthday is the end of this week. She missed the lessons last spring and they don't even start the Hogwarts lessons this year until October, so she'll not get her license for months after she's actually old enough." Harry explained.

"She's grounded from magic Harry." Mr. Weasley said.

"I know, but I checked and apparition is different than magic, that's why you need a license. So according to the Office of Underage Magic it would be okay. So can I teach her?" Harry all but pleaded.

"I'll check with Molly and let you know at lunchtime." replied Arthur. "It looks like you're getting a grasp on fixing the motorbike. Got the sorting most of the way done haven't you?"

"Yes, I'll have to find some parts, which isn't going to be easy for a forty year old motorcycle." responded Harry. They talked about the bike some more and some things Harry might change on it.

* * *

"Just sit here and look innocent alright." Harry said to Ginny. Just then Molly and Arthur came into the kitchen surprised that a full lunch was ready to be served.

"Who made up all the lunch?" asked Mrs. Weasley inquisitively.

"We did." Harry and Ginny answered.

"Oh, stop with the buttering us up already. Harry its okay if you want to help Ginny with her apparition, but if she gets splinched more than once in a day you have to stop. Understood? And make sure you have plenty of the splinch healing potions with you."

"Yes ma'am." they said in unison and headed out the door.

While Ron and Hermione licked their wounds, Harry and Ginny worked in the back yard on her apparition without much visible success. He thought she almost made it once, and while she didn't apparate she didn't get splinched either. But they both felt it went pretty good for a first time.

That night everyone still in their teens slept in separate rooms. All of them sleeping pretty well, but disturbed now and again by Mrs. Weasley as she checked the rooms for any romantic actions.

* * *

The next day dawned and things were a bit closer to normal. Ron and Hermione were still upset, but were at least talking to everyone again. Molly and Arthur let up and stopped scowling at them constantly.

Ginny and Harry once again headed outside to work on her apparition lessons.

"Gin, you're really close I can tell. Remember the three D's and spin down. You can do it." Harry directed.

"I'm getting tired though, this is harder than it looks." Said Ginny, tired after a couple hours of lessons. "I can do it. Three D's and spin…" CRACK! CRACK! "…down." She stumbled after disappearing and reappearing in the same spot.

Harry grabbed her in a bear hug. "You got! You got it!" he laughed as he spun her around. "You didn't go anywhere, but you did the hardest part."

Ginny smiled as he set her down. "Did I? Really?" she asked tiredly.

"Yeah Gin, You did. But you look tired, wanna go in?" Harry asked.

"Yes I would." she said. The two of them wandered back to the Burrow holding hands.

* * *

Ginny wanted to work on her apparition again first thing in the morning and nearly dragged Harry out of bed to begin.

Once in the yard it didn't take long before she had her first success. On the fourth try she once again apparated to the same spot. On her seventh try she landed right in front of Harry just as planned.

"Yes!" Ginny shouted and tackled Harry in joy.

"Okay, Okay you did it. Listen though…" he sat her up "…don't go getting all crazy, now is the dangerous part. Now that you're moving, you can get splinched really easy." He scolded her a bit as they both stood up.

"Here I go again." Ginny said. Crack! Crack! Ginny reappeared about five feet to the left, laughing again.

"Gin, please you aren't really concentrating enough. Be careful. I don't want you to splinch any of your parts, especially your important parts." Harry lectured.

"What are my 'important' parts Harry?" Ginny said with her hands on her hips.

"Well, all your curvy parts." Harry replied sheepishly.

Ginny tackled him and sat on his chest leaning over him pinning his arms to the grass above his head. "So what curvy parts are your favorites?"

"All of them." He said as he rolled her over and started snogging her as best he could. His hands started exploring; searching for contact with any her 'important' parts.

* * *

Harry and Ginny continued on her apparition lessons the next day.

Ginny was getting frustrated with her lack of progress.

"Look Gin. Stay there and concentrate on the spot right here in front of me, and try again. Its only five feet, you can do it."

Crack! Crack! It hadn't worked again. Harry was still five feet away, but was being very supportive given Ginny's apparent lack of progress.

"Oh, I did it twice yesterday, but today I've tried six times and nothing. I never get any closer to you." Ginny scowled.

"Try again, I know you can do it." prodded Harry. "Just five feet, right here in front of me."

Crack! Crack! Ginny was still five feet from Harry. "Damn. I should be able to do this!" she said with frustration mounting in her voice.

"Look Ginny I promise you're doing really well." Harry laughed. "Come on, one more try okay?"

"Alright." Crack! Crack! She again appeared five feet in front of Harry, but this time he was standing unsteadily.

* * *

Molly and Arthur watched the lessons from the window, sniggering out loud.

"If she figures out what he's doing, he's going to pay." Molly chuckled.

"You know it, she'll really get him, and we won't be able to stop her." Arthur added. "He's really quick though, just as she spins, he pops back the five feet and just beats her there. Stupid, but quick."

"He's been at it for over an hour. Sooner or later she's going to catch him. He just barely made the last one."

* * *

Crack! Crack! Ginny appeared, and a fraction of a second later so did Harry, five feet from where Ginny stood. Harry could barely hold the laughter back. Ginny looked around. Stared at where they were standing, then ran back five feet and looked at the grass again. She glared at Harry, raced back five more feet and examined the grass a third time.

Harry started towards her to talk, but her wand flashed and he fell to the ground. He tried to put weight on his right leg to stand up and immediately fell to his left. He tried again with his left but fell to his right, and then involuntarily rolled on his back.

"Git!" she hollered at him "See if you get to see any of my 'curvy' parts in the near future!"

Harry tried again to get up, but he just fell back to the ground. He tried to call to her but all that came out of his mouth was gibberish, his eyes were watering as well. Ginny stormed back to the house leaving him thrashing about in the field.

Molly cornered Ginny as she came in the house. "Did you hex him young lady?"

"You know I did." Ginny retorted

"Ginny that's more underage magic, and you just got your wand back this morning. Give it here, you're forbidden from your wand again." Molly lectured.

"Fine, take it, then he can stay out there hexed!" Ginny said angrily thrusting her wand towards her mother's hand.

"Ginny, please go unhex Harry, and then bring me your wand. I'll be in the study." said Mr. Weasley with a small smile.

Ginny pounded back out of the Burrow to where Harry lay in the field still trying unsuccessfully to get up. She flicked her wand at him and she recanted the hex. "I hope you're happy. I'm grounded again, which means you're grounded from me. See how you like that!" She screamed at him. She turned and stalked back to the house.

Harry ran after her, and barely beat her to the door. "Gin, wait." He said as he held her shoulders.

"I can't, I have to meet my parents in the study so I can get more punishment." She seethed as her Dad took her wand.

"Just let me go first." Harry said trying to soothe her temper. He went into the study to meet with her parents. At first Ginny couldn't hear anything as their voices were low. Soon she could hear them laughing, and talking. A couple minutes later Harry came back to her. Let's go sit out front. He led her to the front porch swing and they sat. Ginny still quite perturbed.

"Don't make me regret this, here's your wand back." He passed it to her warily. "I'm sorry about the tricking you part, but I had to…" He started to explain.

"No, you…" Ginny interrupted.

"Wait!" Harry cut her off "Let me finish. As I was saying, I had to. You were being careless and I didn't want you to splinch yourself. By making you think you weren't doing it right you concentrated harder. When you did that there was less chance of you splinching because you focused so hard. See, in the end I was really helping you to learn the concentration part of it, even if it wasn't the nicest way to do it."

He continued, "So, I'm sorry Ginny. It was wrong to do it that way. But in the end you learned apparition, didn't splinch and you landed on target each time. You really did do well. You'll be able to get your license on your birthday instead of waiting till past October."

Ginny sighed, "Half of me wants to hex you again, and half of me wants to thank you. You drive me crazy Harry Potter, do you know that?"

"I vote for the part that wants to thank me." Harry interjected. "What was the hex? It wasn't the reaction time one, what was it?"

"No, it was a reversal hex" Ginny said excitedly "If you think about moving your right leg, then you'll actually move your left instead making you lose your balance. Plus, if you think something like 'move right hand down' your body will actually move your left arm up. Try to blink and your eye's stay open. When you try to speak your tongue goes opposite too."

She laughed at Harry "It was really quite effective, you didn't even come close to figuring it out enough to stand up."

"Where do you come up with this stuff?" Harry said in wonder. "You scare me Ginevra Weasley, you scare me."

Harry and Ginny talked a bit more before heading back into the Burrow for the night.

* * *

The next day was spent helping Ron and Harry pack for their training camp. Once finished the two couples ate lunch in the garden out behind the Burrow. After lunch the girls said their goodbyes, both verbal and non-verbal.

"Bye Gin, We'll be back before you know it. Love you." He kissed her forehead holding her close.

Ron and Hermione were in a similar hug at the other side of the porch.

'Pop, pop' Ron and Harry disapparated to the practice facility.

* * *

Edgar, Harry's half of the pair of owls, landed on her headboard softly. He hopped down next to Ginny's sleeping form and lightly pried at her fingers with his talons.

"Mmmm… What… Oh, hi Edgar, what have we got?" she whispered sleepily removing the letter from his leg. She scratched behind his ear, which made him wiggle a bit. "Stick around Edgar. I'll owl him back later today. Go play." Edgar hopped to the window sill and took off looking for some breakfast.

She opened the letter, BANG! She was showered with confetti exploding from the letter. It was enough to wake Hermione in the next bed.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Happy birthday, just wanted to make sure your day started with a bang. Sorry I'm not there. I have not enclosed a snogging coupon since I figured yours is good for both of us. I'll bring your present with me when I return. Have some extra dessert for me, and good luck getting your apparition license today. Owl me back once you've got it._

_We asked the coach, but there are no wives or girlfriends allowed during camp. So the next time we see each other will be the 30__th__ of August._

_I miss you._

_Love, Harry_

_(Don't splinch any of your 'important' parts during your test)_

* * *

Edgar returned to Harry just as he was getting ready for bed.

_Harry,_

_Got my license on the first try! Thanks for the lessons, but I still don't like your methods. Mum, Dad and all the brothers showed up today so it wasn't quite as bad you and Ron not being here._

_We went into town and had a nice lunch. I just finished opening presents. Mum and Dad got me a watch, it's very pretty. Bill and Fleur got me clothing (I think Fleur did all the shopping). Percy gave me a medical charms book, Hermione and Ron gave me clothes. I doubt Ron knows this so clue him in for me. George gave me some new stuff from the joke shop. Charlie's gift was the coolest. It's a pair of dragon hide boots. They're black, have a nice heel on them and they shimmer almost like they're made from some type of liquid. He said the leather came from a Regal Ebony Forktail dragon, they're native to a region in Japan. They're so cool._

_Oh by the way, I'm of age now so we don't have to worry about one of those promises any more. Your life is about to get much better. Mine too._

_Love, Ginny_

* * *

The last weeks of summer rolled by in a flurry of owls, practices and shopping for school supplies.

When the boys arrived home from training camp Mrs. Weasley put them right to work getting ready for the party. The girls arrived from Bill and Fleur's a short time later.

Ron and Harry were busy setting up the party tent, their wands orchestrating the ropes that anchored the tent. Hermione was conjuring chairs as fast as she could. Ginny, now able to magic without repercussions was flying the chairs around the tent before settling them into their places, laughing about it as she went. It had been decided that tonight's party would be a combination Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione birthday party. Since Ron's and Hermione's birthdays had happened during the hunt for horcruxes neither of them ever got a party, so tonight was going to be a quadruple. It was also quickly becoming a going back to school bash for Ginny, and a start of the Quidditch season party for Ron and Harry as well. It ended up being just a big party, and that was fine with everyone.

Friends from school, some of the Cannons team members, family, anyone was welcome and before it was dark the party was overflowing the tent and people were milling around the gardens.

Harry sat at a table talking to Kingsley Shacklebolt about Quidditch and _The Daily Prophet's_ obsession with him. Harry thanked him for helping out with Ginny's underage magic fiasco, about which they both started laughing. Harry saw little Teddy sitting with Molly, he scooped him up and sat him in his lap letting him play with the old snitch again. Harry was glad Kingsley was in charge of the ministry now, it would be better. Kingsley and Harry continued their conversation for a good fifteen minutes longer.

"Hello Harry." Said Luna as she sat down in the chair the minister had just vacated.

"Hi Luna, ready for your next year?" Harry asked still keeping the snitch in Teddy's range. "How's the Quibbler doing?"

"Oh, very well for a paper in decline I suppose." She said absent mindedly.

"In decline, why?" Harry questioned her, wincing as Teddy grabbed his hair and pulled.

"Well, since there's no more war, there isn't as much to report, so sales are down. It's hard on my father." She said softly.

"Time for presents!" he heard Ron yell. Harry got up, grabbed the snitch as it almost fluttered away and brought his Godson with him to the table near the presents. Ginny spied him and walked over to his chair. She took Teddy, hugging the toddler, and wiggled into Harry's lap as the presents got opened. Clothes, books and various presents were opened by each of them.

Ginny leaned into him saying "We'll do our presents alone later." finishing the sentence by kissing his neck. She rubbed her lips on his neck some more, breathing in deeply. "You're wearing the cologne aren't you?" He nodded 'yes' enjoying the attention.

The dance floor soon got going as couples and singles spun, twirled and glided across the floor. Harry and Ginny danced and talked. Harry saw Teddy crawling across the floor and pulled him up before he got stepped on. Ginny took the toddler again. She held him and Harry as the trio danced a while longer before settling into some chairs outside the tent. Andromeda Tonks came by and took Teddy. Ron and Hermione soon joined Harry and Ginny. Ron was carrying a bottle of fire whiskey and a set of glasses. Luna joined them too.

"I've been thinking, about my media problem." Harry said starting the conversation "I have to do something. I can't even get to see George at the joke shop without getting mobbed. What do you think about this plan?"

Ron passed out the drinks.

Harry continued "You two and Ginny and I will figure out what we want to actually divulge of the last year. It's got to be enough to answer questions, but not enough to give anyone ideas. Hermione, I know you want to stay with Ron while we travel. Would you start putting it all down on paper? I want you to do it because I don't trust anyone else to write it fairly. Hermione you'll get a salary for doing the writing.

"I'd love to." Hermione said nodding while taking a drink of whiskey.

Harry went on "I also think we should give the publishing rights to Luna and the Quibbler.

They really helped our cause, and they stood by me when the prophet turned away."

"Luna, you don't have to if you don't want to." Said Harry "But you're a friend and friends stick together."

"I think it would be nice, father would like it." She replied.

"Good. Expenses come off the top. After that, Luna and the Quibbler get ten percent, the other ninety percent of the proceeds we'll split equally between the three of us." Harry finished

nodding to Ron and Hermione.

"Done? Good, then let's drink." Ron said passing the bottle and they all refilled their glasses.

* * *

"Let's walk Gin." Harry said as they got up from the table. He held her hand and they walked down the lane to the willow tree, setting on the same bench they spent so many afternoons on.

"While we were in London at training camp I went shopping and got you this for your birthday." He kissed her lightly, and handed her a dark blue velvet box approximately three inches wide, by five inches long.

Ginny turned the box towards her "Thanks Harry, I love it."

"You've not even opened it yet" he chuckled.

"I know." she smiled back. Opening the box, she drew in a breath and held it. "Oh, Harry. It's too exp…"

"No it's not Gin." Harry corrected her mid sentence. She pulled a brilliant, golden, heart shaped locket from the box, running its fine golden chain through her fingers.

"It's so beautiful" she sighed as she opened the locket. She shuffled a bit and took a neatly folded parchment from her back pocket.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"It's from after the fight, remember?" she showed him the parchment filled with lines of 'I love you'.

"You kept that?" he said surprised.

"Yes, I keep it with me almost all the time." She waved her wand and shrank the parchment so it fit in the locket. Then gently closed the locket and draped it around her neck, pulling her hair back out so the chain wouldn't catch it.

"Thank you Harry." She kissed him deeply. The couple sat and talked, kissing now and then. After a while they got up from the bench and headed for the Burrow.

* * *

The party was breaking up as they returned. The remaining guests either left or found somewhere in the Burrow to sleep. Ron and Hermione went to Harry and Ron's tent. Ron had set it up as a way to appease his parents. This way he could be with his girlfriend, and he wasn't breaking the rules since he wasn't technically in the house. For the most part it had settled the arguments pretty well.

Harry kissed Ginny goodnight at her door. Opening the door she peeked in.

"I wonder who's in there this time?" Harry wondered aloud.

"Nobody, I charmed the door so it wouldn't open for anyone but me." She smiled. "Come in, I'll give you your present." She led him in by the hand and pushed him onto the bed. She then went to her dresser and retrieved a small cardboard box from a drawer at the top.

"It's not much." She said handing him the box with a bit of apprehension, fingering the locket hanging from her neck. She sat next to him on the edge of her bed.

Harry undid the paper wrapping and pulled a woven leather bracelet from the box. He turned it over in his hands. It was an inch and a half wide. It was woven with strips of leather about an eighth of an inch thick. The black leather was soft, but worn in places, scuffed in others and appeared to be burnt in places as well. The weathered black leather had been sliced very neatly and then woven into the form of the masculine bracelet he was now holding.

"I made it for you. I didn't know what to get you, and I didn't have much gold, well I didn't have any, I just had some silver, and…" Ginny explained rapidly.

"Gin, slow down. You never have to explain, just talk." Harry said reassuringly holding her hand and looking into her nervous brown eyes.

"So while I was grounded I went out to talk to Dad in the workshop one night. He said to give something from the heart, something really personal. And I wanted to give something that you could keep with you all the time."

She paused before continuing "In the stuff that was beyond repair from Sirius motorcycle was the seat. There wasn't much left of it, but there was enough of it left that I made this for you, without magic. I thought it might keep the good parts of his memory with you." She exhaled as she finished her explanation looking at Harry for approval. Harry fingered the bracelet, turning it over and over. He pulled it between his fingers, feeling the soft distressed leather.

He held out his left wrist so she could put the bracelet on for him. He tried to steady his arm, but it still shook some. "Gin, it's perfect. It's just like me, damaged and scarred, but still worth having to someone." He said quietly.

Ginny watched as Harry massaged the bracelet and looked towards the floor. 'Great, he doesn't like it.' She thought silently. 'He didn't smile, he didn't look at me, nothing.' Her mind raced along, her eyes starting to cloud at the realization, that Harry didn't like the gift. 'I'm so stupid, I tried, but…I know I can't get him something fancy like he gave me…' her thoughts evaporated as she saw Harry hold out his wrist towards her. He trembled just a touch. 'Wait what was that he said perfect? Was that what he said? No, he'd said damaged.'

Her mind went into overdrive 'damaged' no he wasn't damaged. Did he really believe it? Harry just never in his life had someone that actually cared about him enough to listen to him, that didn't make him damaged.

She snapped out of the trance she had fallen into and looked at Harry's face. She looked right through his green eyes with that fierce look he loved.

No, she'd seen this look before, the look he got when he was struggling, when he was thinking about Voldemort, or about his family's death. She knew this look of detachment, it had been weeks since she'd seen it, but it was back. It was the torn look that unmistakably said he would have nightmares tonight.

"You're NOT damaged." Ginny said with conviction. "I didn't fall in love with damaged. I fell in love with brave, and good and strong. And you Harry are worth more to me than you'll ever know." She brought her lips to his and kissed him.

Harry relaxed as her lips touched his. He loved that she could wrestle him back from the edge when he was thinking about the past. "Ginny, thank you. This must have taken hours and hours to make. You spent all that time to make this for me?"

"You're worth it, happy birthday Harry." She kissed him again and finished lacing the bracelet around his outstretched wrist. He flinched as she touched him. He stared vacantly at her. Her voice softened "Let's go to bed, stay here with me."

'It's not fair.' She thought. In her original plan they would have fallen into bed, slowly removed each other's clothing and made love. It was her last night before she was to leave for school, which meant at least a month or two before she'd see him again. She wanted him, and even though she'd promised her parents they wouldn't make love in the Burrow she fully intended give herself to Harry. She needed to feel him with her, with no reservations. Ginny wanted to know how the physical part of love felt when shared with a person she truly loved. She wanted to go back to school with a memory that would get her through the lonely nights ahead.

Not now though. Somehow Tom Riddle had managed to steal Harry back. It wasn't for long, but it was enough that she knew her original plan was gone. She would stay with him tonight, holding him, loving him. Doing her utmost to help guide him through the evil dreams she was sure he was going to endure tonight.

Harry watched as she stood up and walked to her dresser gathering her favorite jersey off the top where it lay bunched. She removed her top, jeans and bra slipping the jersey over her shoulders. Harry removed his shirt, shoes and jeans. They climbed into her bed. He was thinking about Riddle again, about how Riddle had ruined so much of him. She'd told him he wasn't damaged, but he knew better.

As they lay next to each other, his back towards her stomach, Ginny wrapped her arms around him, holding him. Ginny Weasley, weighing all of one hundred twenty pounds, tried her best to protect almost a hundred ninety pounds of Harry Potter. He relaxed finally, yawning. "G'night Ginny, I love you."

"Good night Harry, I love you too." She murmured nuzzling his neck and smelling his cologne before she yawned. Her breathing slowed to a deep regular pattern. Harry rolled over cradling her in his arms. He pulled the covers up over Ginny's shoulders and dozed off to sleep. Voldemort's shrieking laugh filled his head and started torturing Harry's sleep.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley nearly screamed out loud when she went to wake Ginny the next morning and found Harry in bed with her. Sheets were kicked aside. Only one pillow remained on the bed, the other was on the floor part way across the small room. Their arms and bodies intertwined looking every bit as if they'd spent a rather adventurous night together.

Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth to start the berating of her daughter, until Ginny caught her eye and nodded 'no'. When Mrs. Weasley looked closer she noticed Harry all sweaty, and saw the tired look on Ginny's face, she knew it had not been a night of fun that tossed the bed covers. It had been a night of horror and no sleep. She nodded her head to Ginny and motioned she would let her try to get another hour sleep before she would need to be up in time to get to the station.

* * *

The Weasley family including Harry and Hermione arrived at Kings Cross Station in plenty of time to make the train. They stepped through the portal to platform 9 ¾, Mr. Weasley pushing his daughter's trunk on a trolley. Harry carried her owl in its cage in one hand and held Ginny's hand with the other. They loaded her trunk onto the Hogwarts Express. She bounded between friends, saying hello and catching up on events over the summer for the next twenty minutes.

The five minute whistle blew. Clouds of steam erupted from the locomotive enveloping the platform as its boilers were stoked to full capacity. "Bye Mum, bye Dad." Ginny hugged them each. "Ron, Hermione, you too." She hugged them as well. The rest of the family stepped back so Harry and Ginny could say goodbye.

"Bye love." Ginny said softly giving Harry a smooth kiss on the lips.

"Gin, take this with you, it'll help with any mischief you might want to embark on." Harry slid a soft, paper wrapped package into her hand bag. "It was my Dad's." He paused and looked into her deep brown eyes, missing her already. "I'm sorry I ruined last night. I love you."

He bent down towards her. She leaned up, wrapping her arms around his neck. Harry kissed her with as much passion as he could muster. He slid one hand around her waist and pulled her into him. She slid her tongue past his lips, massaging his tongue and returning the kiss as deeply as she could. The two minute whistle blew shrilly, but neither of them pulled away from the kiss.

As they finally broke their kiss they could hear a cacophony of catcalls and whistling from the students leaning out the train windows. Their passionate kiss witnessed by everyone. Ginny kissed him one more time quickly and then jumped onto the train as it started to move. "I love you Harry Potter." She yelled back as the train pulled from the station.

Harry wasn't sure what to do as he watched the train disappear around the bend. He was happy and sad at the same time. He was somehow smiling, but his stomach was churning. It was a feeling full of promise for Ginny's next year, yet his heart ached at all he would miss. It was a feeling he'd never had before.

He'd never before said goodbye to someone he loved, with a reasonable expectation that he would ever see them alive again. His parents, Sirius, Fred, Remus, Tonks and Dumbledore had never said goodbye, and when he left the previous summer with Ron and Hermione he didn't think he would come back alive, he had fully expected to die. So this was all very new territory. He kept staring at the now empty tracks.

"Come on son, lets go home" Said Mr. Weasley clapping Harry on the back. "She'll be fine. Heck, she'll be in detention before the week is out judging from her actions this summer." Mr. Weasley laughed.

The five of them walked back out the portal and headed for the Burrow.


	8. Detention, Detention, Detention

**Detention, Detention, Detention**

Harry awoke as Ginny's owl streaked into his side of the tent landing on the headboard. It dutifully held out its leg so he could remove the post. "Hi Ellie, got a letter for me?" Harry asked the bird as he untied the letter, and rubbed the owl's back to soothe it.

_Dear Harry,_

_Thank you, thank you, thank you! I can't believe you bought me a Firebolt and had it delivered to me, you're the best! It's been a pretty good week so far. I've organized the Quidditch tryouts. I may have to play seeker since it's easier to find chasers. I'd rather play chaser, but I don't think there's a decent seeker in the house, so it'll be me unless a miracle happens. The girls still give me a hard time about our kiss on the platform. It was over three weeks ago, but they won't get off it. Truthfully, it's really sweet. They're such good friends. They try really hard to keep me busy so I don't miss you as much._

_Thanks for the posters and the Cannons schedule. And thank you for entering all the practice times and places on the schedule. In the mornings I can tell right what you'll be doing. As far as the posters, the beefcake one with the team shirtless is extremely popular to say the least. Cecelia, a 4__th__ year, put an enlargement charm on it and posted it in the hallway leading to the girl's dormitory. I catch girls looking at it all the time. I look at it a lot too, seems my boyfriend is in it. _

_The guys really go for the Fuse Lighters poster. I didn't realize the cheer girls traveled with the team. I'm not sure how I feel about it. It's weird. I want you to be having fun, just not with girls I don't know. The boys charmed their poster so all the girls call them by name and blow kisses to them. They hung theirs at the top of the steps to the boy's dorm._

_In an interesting side note, somehow the water spigots in the Slytherin baths got jinxed. Anyone washing at a jinxed sink had their hair turn green about an hour after they washed. Nobody 'saw' who did it._

_The first Hogsmeade trip is Saturday the 8__th__ of October. I'd like to be able to see you then, but I don't think its possible looking at your schedule, you'll be in France practicing for the game on the 9__th__. If the Hogsmeade trip was a week later we might have been able to see each other. You don't have a game that week. I wish I could get to the first Chudley home game I want to see you play so badly. We've been apart so much and survived so I guess we'll have to deal with it this time too._

_Well, I got to the end of the letter, before I can't help saying it. I love you Harry. I miss you dearly, every day. I'm sorry I missed you playing in your first game. Dean showed me the story in his copy of Quidditch Weekly. I love you._

_Fly fast Seeker Boy._

_Love, Ginny_

* * *

"Come on Harry lets get inside. Hermione said she'd have a late breakfast ready when we got back from practice," implored Ron.

"Go on then, I'll be in, start without me," replied Harry as he sat on the bench near the front of the tent. It was Saturday and he was trapped in the cold weather of the French countryside. He really wanted to see Ginny at Hogsmeade, but with practice and team meetings it just wasn't realistic. He and Ron had been at practice by six in the morning, and it was now nearing nine. He was cold, wet and tired. He struggled up off the bench and trudged towards the tent, wanting nothing more than a warm towel for his face, and a soft bed for his body. Well that wasn't the truth; he wanted Ginny more than anything. This had been a very long six weeks, he missed her.

He stepped inside; Hermione was at the table working on the manuscript of their adventures. Ron was filling his plate with the breakfast Hermione cooked. He passed by them and went to his room. As he entered he waved his wand to the mantle, conjuring a roaring fire to warm the room.

Harry kicked off his wet practice robes, washed up with warm water, donned clean shorts and T-shirt, and fell on top of his bed. He quickly drifted off to sleep.

The soft sound of apparition didn't wake him, but the feel of Ginny's lips on his forehead roused him instantly.

"What? Ginny? How'd you get here?" he stammered, "I'm so glad to see you…" His words cut off as Ginny kissed him full on the lips. "Come here." Harry pulled her up onto his bed.

They snogged for a while and then Ginny curled up next to him. Their faces close, talking quietly, their words interspersed with small kisses every once in a while. Ginny sat up, pulled her wand and cast the silencing charm so they would not be heard, then she said the spell to dim the lights. Harry was now paying very close attention.

Ginny saw him staring out of the corner of her eye. He had no idea what her plan was. 'He'll figure it out pretty quick,' she thought. 'He BETTER figure it out,' she corrected herself. She'd wanted this since the end of summer party. No, she'd wanted this since the night of the party when he'd made the Cannons. No, honestly, she wanted this since his birthday the previous year, but Ron had interrupted them. None the less, the pair had kept their word to her parents. But now, she was of age, and she wasn't at home, so neither promise mattered.

"Do you know the male half of the spell?" Ginny asked aloud as she unbuttoned her jeans and started to slide them down her legs.

Harry was brought back to real time by the question. He pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the foot of the bed.

She stripped out of her pants, sitting on the bed facing Harry and pulled her shirt over her head dropping it to the floor. Together they completed a contraceptive spell. Harry leaned her back on the bed as they kissed. They slid under the covers, kissing and massaging each other. Harry removed the last of Ginny's underwear and she slid his boxers off his hips before pulling herself back up to him kissing his chest.

"Arrgh, bloody owl!" they heard Ron yell.

Seconds later a large brown barn owl landed at the foot of the bed and offered its leg to Ginny. "Go away!" Ginny barked. The owl looked at her without flinching, hopped closer to her and again offered its leg to her. She stopped kissing Harry, sat up next to him and reluctantly took the letter. It bore the seal of the Headmistress of Hogwarts. She slid her finger along the seal to break the bit of wax.

"What did you do?" Harry asked. "You never did answer my question as to how you got here."

"Shit," said Ginny as she handed the letter to Harry.

_To: Miss Ginevra Weasley_

_From: Headmistress Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Re: Actions on the morning of October 8__th_

_Dear Miss Weasley,_

_I have been informed by the Ministry of Magic that at 8:52am you apparated from the village of Hogsmeade to the French National Quidditch pitch near Bordeaux without permission. Day trips to Hogsmeade are a privilege to students not a right. Leaving the approved area without consent from parents or school administrators is expressly forbidden. This act is a clear violation of the Hogwarts code of conduct for witches and wizards._

_Additionally it has been noted that at 8:47am of the same day, you performed a memory altering charm on three fellow Hogwarts students in an attempt to mislead school administrators in charge of the trip. Most disturbingly these three students are known friends and roommates of yours. These three acts are also a clear violation of the Hogwarts code of conduct for witches and wizards._

_An owl will be arriving shortly with an envelope containing a bronze coin. That coin is a port key to my office and is to be used to return to the school. I expect your presence in my office by 11:00am._

_In light of the above misdeeds Gryffindor House will lose 100 house points for the major violation and 20 points per minor violation. (160 pts Total penalty) Gryffindor House's amended point total is now negative35 points._

_It has not yet been decided whether or not the school should inform your parents of the above discrepancies. It is under serious consideration._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor McGonagall_

_Headmistress, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Harry put the letter down as Ginny fell back cursing.

The second school owl arrived with the port key and landed on the footboard.

"What's with the owls?" asked Ron and Hermione as they came into Harry's room. Harry and Ginny scrambled to gather their clothes without success. Hermione grabbed the letter from the bed. Ron stopped dead, "What do you think…"

"Stuff it Ron," retorted Harry, "you know damn well."

"I know, sorry… what are…" Ron apologized.

Hermione cut Ron off mid sentence as she finished reading the letter. "It's already ten forty-five, there's no way you want to be late Ginny. You better get going." Hermione pulled Ron from the room leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

"Memory altering charm, what's that?" Harry questioned.

"Luna, Cecelia and Lavender said it was okay. I charmed them so they would all have memories of me being in Hogsmeade today so I'd have an alibi," she confessed. "Mum and Dad are gonna lose it this time. They'll be beside themselves. Plus I'll probably be in detention for the rest of the year."

"It'll be okay Gin. I don't think it will be that bad. At least I hope it won't be," Harry put his arm around her as he said this and gave her a squeeze. They both dressed silently.

"I'm not going to apologize if that's what they think," explained Ginny. "Plenty of students shag at the school all the time. But since they do it on school grounds they don't get caught. I'm not doing anything different than them. It's really more of a geography issue," she reasoned.

"Well, bye Harry. Sorry I messed up so bad," Ginny leaned into him speaking with remorse and giving him a half hug.

"Gin, I love you. Don't apologize for wanting to be together. We just need to figure out a better method. I love you." Harry kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Ginny pulled away from his hug. S he took the letter from the owl, opened it and grabbed the coin. With a whoosh she disappeared.

* * *

"Well, Miss Weasley, please come in." Ginny heard the Headmistress through the door. "I heard you land outside my door, so do not wait for a second invitation to join me." Ginny opened the door. Professor McGonagall was seated at her desk staring at Ginny with disappointment.

"Sit young lady." She directed Ginny to a chair and table in the corner. "I am deeply disturbed by your complete lack of respect towards the school and the ministry. However I am more disturbed that you would act in a way that could jeopardize the captaincy of the Gryffindor quidditch team."

She continued on as she sat on the corner of her desk facing Ginny. "Ginny what pains me most is that I am now in the position of having to discipline a person who I have a tremendous amount of respect for."

Ginny looked back at her, unsure what to say, but explained her side of it as she had done to Harry in the tent. She wasn't any older or younger than other students, only that her situation required more creativity. The spells on her friends had been voluntary so that wasn't as bad as the Headmistress initially thought either. She stood her ground, she apologized for breaking the rule itself, but not for trying to meet Harry, she felt as though her side was told fairly.

Professor McGonagall thought about Ginny's explanation before speaking again. "Today's detention will begin immediately. Disapparating from the village is a deed that cannot go unpunished. I know you have your license, but the rules are for all students. Trips to Hogsmeade are a privilege, and students simply are not allowed to leave the town limits."

She continued the lecture, "I have heard your explanations and excuses and have taken them into consideration, but am not sure as to your complete motives for the day's adventure. So you will start by writing at least two full parchments detailing exactly what the reasons for today's escapade were.

"But Professor I don't think I should write exactly what I was thinking," replied Ginny.

"No more talking, no excuses. Put down exactly what you were thinking… Now write!" the professor ordered, passing Ginny two parchments and a quill.

Ginny took the items, pulling her long red hair back over her shoulder so it wouldn't be in the way. "You're sure?" she asked again.

"Write!" replied the professor forcefully, clearly out of patience.

"Okay then," Ginny smiled mischievously and began writing. An hour and a half later she finished the essay.

She looked up towards the headmistress' desk. The professor was looking at some papers not paying attention to Ginny at the moment. Ginny quickly waved her wand and duplicated the parchments, putting one set in her bag. She stood up and took the originals to the desk.

"Thank you dear," said the professor kindly, "now please return to your seat while I read this."

Ginny sat, looking at Professor McGonagall, waiting for a reaction.

Professor McGonagall shifted in her chair, and looked over her glasses, peering at Ginny. She continued reading and looked at Ginny again, loosening her robe collar as she read further. "Ahem," she said getting Ginny's attention again and looked oddly at the student sitting before her. She shook her head and finished the documents looking flustered. She calmed herself by taking a long sip of water from the goblet on her desk.

"Well Miss Weasley, that was a very detailed account of your thoughts, although not quite the answer I was looking for," McGonagall said a small smile emerging on her face.

Ginny smiled back at her. "I really miss him Professor, and it is exactly what I intended to do when I got to him. I know it isn't the answer you might have wanted, but it is the truth."

"Well it certainly appraises me of the 'passion' we'll say, of your intent." She paused, taking a moment to study Ginny. "I need to contemplate whether or not I should allow you any more weekends off campus."

"No, no, I have to be able to see him!" Ginny roared.

Her voice softened. "Minerva, you more than anyone know what Harry and I have been through. The fact that both of us are alive today is a miracle. We spent a year apart, time that even though we have tried, we can never fully make up. We're both scarred physically and emotionally." The young witch paused for a breath.

"I fully intend to find ways for us to be together this year. I won't spend a whole year separated from him. He needs me. Besides what I wrote about, he needs me near him to help him sort things out still. If that means punishment then I accept it. But I will not accept being away from him," Ginny finished.

"Explain further Ginny," said the professor, getting up and looking around her office at the pictures of the previous headmasters. Many of them tried to catch a glimpse of the parchment.

Ginny was torn. This was private, between her and Harry. But if she didn't talk she wouldn't get another chance. She explained about the summer, and Harry, and about the nightmares he still had.

Well then," Professor McGonagall started, "today's detention is finished. Next Saturday you are to return here for a second detention during which you will write two full parchments detailing the violations of school code and why it is important to abide by the rules as set forth by the school governors. The Saturday after that you will return for a third detention, the assignment for that detention is still under consideration."

"Yes Ma'am," grunted Ginny sadly. 'Three bloody detentions,' it was fair she supposed. She had broken a pretty major rule.

"Ginny," asked McGonagall quizzically, "what is this here in paragraph eleven?"

Ginny rose from her seat, reread the section of parchment and whispered the explanation in the professor's ear causing the professor to blush and respond, "Well, oh my, I suppose Mr. Potter would like that wouldn't he."

"Oh, one other thing Miss Weasley, on school grounds I am to be addressed as 'Headmistress' or 'Professor' not by my given name, understood?"

"Yes ma'am," Ginny replied and left the office.

It had been a disastrous day overall. She wrote a short letter to Harry. With a grin she enclosed the detention paper so he would know exactly what he was missing out on. Ginny traipsed up the steep steps to the owlry so she could send it off.

* * *

The second detention passed without incident. It took Ginny almost two hours to complete the assignment to Professor McGonagall's approval. At the end of the session she verified the time of her third detention as ten o'clock next Saturday morning. She left quietly and retuned to the Gryffindor common room to work on her class assignments.

* * *

One week later, Ginny was just finishing her breakfast in the Great Hall. She looked at her watch. 'Thirty minutes till detention,' she thought. She went back to the Gryffindor common room using a secret passage to shorten the trip and climbed the stairs to the dorm. She pulled on a clean pair of jeans and grabbed Harry's Cannons jersey; pulling it over her head. She'd taken to wearing it a lot over the last month. To her it felt like Harry, comfortable, warm, a little rough around the edges, familiar. It didn't smell of his cologne as much as it used to. She brushed her hair quickly and then pulled it through a scrunchy into a ponytail. She put on the locket Harry had given her, grabbed her bag and left for detention.

_Miss Weasley,_

_Please proceed into my office. Your assignment is in the envelope on the table. Please complete it in a timely manner. I will see you shortly._

_Sincerely,_

_Headmistress McGonagall_

Ginny read the note posted to the door. She opened the door and stepped into the Headmistress' office. She found the envelope quickly and opened it. As she grasped the note to remove it from the envelope she felt herself being pulled by her navel through space and time.

* * *

"Welcome Ginny," she heard as she landed in front of the professor. "I have your third detention assignment ready and have a schedule of the remaining detentions you will need to serve," Professor McGonagall spoke evenly but a bit rushed.

"More detentions?" asked Ginny, "six more? Three wasn't enough?" Her voice rose in volume. "And where am I?" Ginny gathered in her surroundings, the smallish bare room resembled a basic classroom. The room had three doors, no windows. The only furnishings were a couch, a few lamps a small table and a chair set. On the table was a blank parchment, quill and an ink bottle.

"Ginny, your assignment is the following line, 'I Ginny Weasley promise to complete all detentions as assigned.' I would like it repeated five hundred times," the headmistress said sternly.

Ginny huffed and sat at the table, she could hear a commotion and voices outside the room. She started the lines with her professor watching over her. McGonagall repeatedly checked her watch and reviewed Ginny's progress.

"Ginny dear, do you think you could hurry? We are on a tight schedule," her elder asked.

"I'm trying, okay but its five hundred lines," Ginny retorted roughly. "And there's six more detentions, so it's not like I have much to look forward to."

"Miss Weasley is there any fashion in which you might be able to proceed faster?" Professor McGonagall was getting flustered.

"I'm writing as fast as I can!" Ginny cried, her eyes tearing up. "What are you tying to do, break me down?"

"Ginny, I understand your emotions being port keyed to my classroom without warning. I know you are writing as fast as you can. However, considering you are of age and I did not expressly forbid the use of magic, is there any conceivable way to complete the assignment in a timelier manner?" the professor stated calmly.

"In regards to your question, I am not trying to break you down. I am however, trying to accomplish two distinct tasks. First, I am teaching you a lesson on thinking through an assignment not just acting impetuously. Second, I am doing a favor for a very dear friend who I care for very much."

Ginny composed herself, and finished the assignment using a copying charm. She handed the parchment to her teacher. "Sorry Professor, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I'm just on edge. I didn't mean to cause so much trouble for you."

"It's quite alright Ginny. Well at least you are wearing appropriate attire for the remainder of your detention." The professor looked at Ginny's Cannons jersey. She led Ginny out the door and into a large grassy field. Hundreds of tents were pitched neatly in rows. Directly across the row from the tent they had exited was Ron and Harry's tent. The entire Weasley family was present. In the background she could see the Chudley Cannons stadium. The family was milling about eating snacks and tossing a quaffle around.

Hermione saw Ginny and screamed as she ran to hug her. "Good you finished detention. Get some food. We have to leave for the start of the game in about fifteen minutes."

Ginny turned around, went back towards her Professor and gave her strong hug. "Thank you, thank you so much. The remaining detentions are they all…"

Headmistress McGonagall cut her off politely, "Miss Weasley, your parents and I have agreed on the present course of your punishment. However should your marks falter in any way, the remaining detentions may be cancelled. Also, no one, not even your roommates are to know the specifics of your detentions. I expect the utmost secrecy on this matter. In general I expect you to be back in my office by ten o'clock in the morning on the Sunday after your assigned detention day. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am. Thank you," Ginny replied, giving her professor another hug.

The entire group headed for the team's box seats in the stadium.

* * *

The crowd erupted in cheers as the team strode into the stadium. Harry looked around. He hoped she was here, she was. He tried suppress the grin on his face, but failed in the endeavor. Ginny was standing in her seat, on the left edge of the box seats. Hermione was next to her. All the Weasleys were there, even Charlie. Professor McGonagall was present as well. After all it was part of the deal.

He heard the whistle as the game started. He kicked off and found his position above the arena scouring the field looking for the snitch. The game progressed. 'What was the score?' he thought and looked to the scorecards. Cannons 50, Ireland 30. 'Keep looking, no distractions, where is the blasted thing?' He still hadn't found it, the game clock passed the forty minute mark.

He dove to his right to miss a bludger hit his way, turned and saw a flitter of gold. He stared right at it but it wasn't the snitch. 'What's the score?' he thought again, Cannons 110, Ireland 60. Harry kept looking, his orders were not to grab the snitch until the Cannons had a 100 point lead or more, but he couldn't find it anywhere. He was trying so hard not to look at Ginny, she would just distract him. 'I love looking into her deep brown eyes. I love that long red ponytail.' He loved it when it was a ponytail. He shook himself back to the game. 'Score?' Cannons 190, Ireland 110.

'Where's the damn snitch?' he cursed, searching high and low as he flew around the perimeter of the field at breakneck speed. The Ireland seeker wasn't doing any better, and was in fact gauging his game off Harry's. 'I wonder if Ginny sees it?' he thought. He looked towards her and saw her across the field. Ginny and the rest of the family cheered madly. 'Score, what's the damn score?' Chudley 240, Ireland 130. 'Now,' he thought, 'now I have to get it!' He shot another quick glance at Ginny. He saw the light reflecting off her locket. He turned away before he lost focus on the game. 'Wait!' his head snapped back towards her. Just below the seating box, under the corner of a giant Fuse Lighters banner was the snitch, hiding in the shadow. He broke on it at full speed. The Ireland seeker was completely out of place and never stood a chance. Harry grabbed the snitch easily.

Final score Cannon's 390, Ireland 130. The crowd screamed in victory, the applause deafening. The official game time was 3 hours 13 minutes. Cannon's standings: 5 wins, 1 loss, third in WQC standings behind Bulgaria and Switzerland.

Harry hovered on his broom and relaxed for a moment. After regaining his breath he flew up to the team seating box right in front of Ginny. She grabbed him over the railing pulling him against the wooden structure. Screaming in joy, she hugged him, burying her face in his jersey.

"Gin, hold out your hand." She looked at him and obliged. His gloved hand pushed the struggling snitch into her bare one. He closed her fingers around it. "They remember the first person to touch them, he's yours now," he whispered. The snitch stopped struggling. She opened her fingers. The snitch sat in her hand peacefully then fluttered up and hovered near her left shoulder.

"I've got to get to the debriefing, see you at the tents later." He gave her a quick kiss and flew off to join the rest of the team in the locker room.

* * *

As the sun set on the stadium grounds the team section of the tent area was buzzing with activity. Team members returned freshly showered and healed from injuries. Family and close friends wandered from tent to tent reveling in the day's victory.

Harry and Ron arrived to cheers from the family. Ron had a fresh bruise on his cheek from a nasty bludger hit in the latter part of the game. Both received hugs and long kisses from the girls. Everyone dug into the food provided by the team. Marcus and Andre the Cannons first line beaters arrived to liven up the party with a game of exploding snap. Both of them created an imposing sight as their arms were larger than most people's legs. Their thick necks and broad shoulders easily filled a doorway when they entered a room. Both were single, like Ron and Harry, but neither had a girlfriend or family so they had been invited to join Harry and the Weasleys for the after game celebration.

Harry watched as Ginny and Hermione turned up the music so they could start dancing. Ron nearly jumped to Hermione's side to dance. As soon as he was there she hugged his neck and his hands fell to her bottom, where Harry was pretty sure they would remain for most of the evening.

Ginny gently took Harry's arm, guiding him up to dance. As they danced Harry saw Marcus politely take McGonagall's hand and persuade her to dance. She was not exactly sure how to dance to contemporary music and was clumsy, but Marcus worked with her and she was actually smiling. Andre and Mr. Weasley opened a large bottle of fire whiskey and were doing their best to find the bottom of it with Bill and George.

"Ouch!" Harry exclaimed as he was forced to pay attention to his date when she stomped his foot.

"If you're not going to talk to me we can just end this dance right now!" Ginny was not smiling, her eyes focused on Harry's.

"Sorry Gin, I was just taking it all in. I didn't mean to ignore you, I was just relaxing," Harry apologized.

"Apology accepted as long as you get me another glass of wine," she joked.

Harry went to the table for fresh drinks returning with two full glasses.

"You're not trying to get me drunk are you?"

"Do I need to?" she responded coyly.

"No, but it could help with flexibility. And flexibility would be good from what I read in paragraph eleven," he whispered through a soft laugh, wrapping his arms around her waist.

He brushed his nose into her hair smelling her, remembering again his desire to be with her as much as possible. She looked up to him, kissing him. They kissed more while dancing before making their way to one of the campfires people were crowding around to ward off the evening cold. Harry sat on the log, Ginny in his lap, his arms around her waist. The captured snitch hovered around the fire staying near her.

Harry was now very aware that in a short while he and Ginny would head off to bed, together. He was also aware that Mr. Weasley was watching him. Come to think of it all the Weasley men were watching him. Hermione, Molly, Fleur and even Headmistress McGonagall were looking at Ginny.

Harry's heart rate was going up, small beads of perspiration formed on his brow. It was the night he had dreamed about so many times. His hand twitched nervously as he rubbed Ginny's back. Ginny pulled his hand around and held it in hers.

"Do you get the idea we're on display?" he asked Ginny softly.

"Yeah, I do. It's a bit awkward isn't it?" she whispered back.

"Come on Arthur, its late, let's get to bed," Molly suggested as she pulled her inebriated husband up from his camp stool and directed him off to their tent.

"We should go too," Bill said as he helped Fleur up from her seat. "Great game guys." He gave Ron a big brother hug, and did the same to Harry. He whispered, "Harry its fine, its just that we all still see her as a ten year old kid, not a seventeen year old adult."

"G'night sis, I love you. _Enjoy,_" Bill said slyly to Ginny as he hugged her, putting extra emphasis on 'Enjoy'. She responded by hitting him in the arm. Bill and Fleur apparated away quietly.

The rest of the family retired to their tents.

* * *

Ron and Hermione were already in their room with the door closed when Harry and Ginny stepped into the tent. They went into Harry's side of the tent. "Since you were coming without prior knowledge, I bought some stuff for you," Harry said from his bathroom. Ginny stepped in to find her favorite shampoo, toothpaste and other toiletries on a shelf for her.

"Thanks," she replied and hugged him. They both washed up and brushed their teeth, sharing the sink. Harry reached around her to put his drinking glass up, but found it difficult as she blocked his way. She stretched up, giving him a full soft kiss brushing her tongue across his lips. He lightly bit her lower lip, gently sucking it for a moment before releasing it. She sat on the edge of the sink and removed Harry's shirt. He stood between her legs, kissing her more fervently, rubbing his hands up her sides and around to her back. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Take me to bed please," Ginny murmured as she nuzzled his neck and absorbed the fragrance of his cologne. He slid his hands under her bum and lifted her off the sink, carrying her to the bed, setting her on the edge furthest from the door. He cast the silencing spell, she lowered the lights. Harry conjured a blue fire in the fireplace to keep the room warm. He stood in front of her, leaning over her as she lay back on the bed.

They began kissing again, slow deep kisses. Harry slid his hands up her back releasing her bra. Ginny sat up enough so he could remove it and her shirt. Ginny took this opportunity to undo his jeans and slid them off his hips. He kicked them the rest of the way off. He leaned over her again kissing near her neck, making his way around her body being careful to give each place plenty of attention. He kissed his way to her cleavage, feeling her heart race. She groaned softly, biting her lip every once in a while. He felt her push his head down.

"I love you Ginny," he whispered. She moaned in response. He kissed his way down her stomach. He was forced to stop as he unbuttoned her jeans. She lifted her hips. He removed her jeans and underwear in one motion, and then returned to his kissing and massaging. He paused again a few minutes later.

"You're not stopping!" she said mustering what voice she could.

"No Gin, I'm not, but we need to do the spell still." They both cast their part of the protection spell. He pulled the covers down so she could get in. She removed his boxers and he slid in next to her. Holding each other, they kissed. Harry positioned himself over her, trying to be gentle. She bit her lip, and clutched his neck tightly. She held her breath for a bit, finally exhaling into his neck. A few moments later the couple started to find a rhythm.

As they moved together he kissed his way down her neck then pulled back looking into her deep brown eyes. He saw a few tears slide down her cheeks. "Gin, you okay? Do you need me to stop?" he asked as he slowed his movements.

She nodded 'no' quickly, saying, "No, I need you to make love to me." He bowed down and kissed her lips. He slid his hand onto hers, lacing his fingers with hers. He resumed his motions; Ginny wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him closer still. It didn't take as long as Harry hoped it would take. Ginny smiled up to him, kissing his face gently.

Harry kissed her forehead as he tried to breathe normally again. He slowly kissed her on the mouth, she returned his kiss. He rolled off to her side wrapping his arms around her. She turned onto her side settling as close to him as she could. "I love you Ginevra Weasley," he whispered.

"I love you too Harry Potter," she answered.

"Are you okay? I tried to go so it wouldn't hurt too much," he asked.

Ginny pulled herself onto his chest looking into his eyes. "I'm fine, it didn't hurt. I'm fine."

"I just had heard that the first time for girls could hurt some," he said with concern. "Sorry, I know it was kind of quick, you didn't get to finish."

Ginny smiled. "Its okay Harry, I didn't expect to. And we have all night so we can practice until we get it right." She rubbed her hands through his hair, pulling his face to hers and kissed him, lightly biting his lower lip.

She started kissing his cheeks, then his lips and worked her way down his stomach, not stopping when she passed his navel. Harry's mind went numb as she worked on him. She stopped after a few minutes and pulled herself back up to face him. "Now I think we can play some more."

"Yeah, I was hoping to make it past paragraph three the first time," he said with a smile.

"I didn't think we'd get past three myself," Ginny laughed. She bent to kiss him again, staying on top of him. They started again, giving each other as much pleasure as possible. Harry and Ginny talked softly, giggled, and kissed, moving in time to the other's body. Now that the initial awkwardness had passed, they were a little more comfortable with each other. The second time satisfied both of them.

Ginny laid her head on Harry's chest, her hands on his shoulders, resting. He kissed the top of her head. She yawned and snuggled against his body, feeling his muscles warming her bare, toned body. She lifted herself off enough to slide next to him letting him wrap her in his arms again. She relaxed and yawned again, snuggling closer still. A muffled, "I love you Harry Potter," escaped her lips as she fell asleep. He never heard her, he was asleep.

* * *

Harry awoke the next morning to Ginny trying to stretch without waking him. He could hear Ron and Hermione in the kitchen making breakfast and joking with each other. Most likely laughing at him and Ginny he thought.

"Good morning," Harry moaned still more asleep than awake.

"No, great morning," Ginny giggled. She pulled his face closer to hers and kissed him soundly.

"I stand corrected," he laughed back, "great morning." He slid his hands down her body enjoying the feel of her soft smooth skin. She wiggled against him trying to get closer although that was nearly impossible. "Stop wiggling so much Gin," Harry pleaded.

"Why? I thought we might do some 'wiggling' this morning," Ginny teased. "Besides, after two times last night we barely got through most of paragraph four. Maybe now that we've rested we can get farther through," she continued to taunt him with a small smile.

"Grab the wands," they performed the contraceptive charm again and tossed the wands back on the nightstand.

Harry tickled her ribs getting her to squirm around and laugh some more. She slid underneath him pulling her legs up on either side of him. He bowed down and started kissing her. Soon he was nibbling her ears and eventually worked his way around to the rest of her body. She relaxed, losing herself in his touch. The third time was better than the second.

Ginny and Harry talked and laughed some more. It was almost eight, both were both pretty hungry, but neither wanted to get up from bed.

"Enough already get out here!" Ron yelled from the kitchen.

"Ron, stop it!" shrieked Hermione.

Ginny and Harry giggled together agreeing they should get up. Harry grabbed a set of sweats for himself and a set for Ginny from the dresser next to the bed. They dressed and went to the kitchen holding hands.

"Blimey you two, I mean we know you're in luuuuv but take a break," Ron pouted. "Hermione said I couldn't eat until you were up and now the sausages are getting all cold."

"Ron, I said shut it," scolded Hermione. "Besides they get the first servings, they need their food after all the 'extra' activities…" her voice trailed off in a fit of giggles as she hugged Ron.

"Okay, okay," Harry muttered, "let's eat." The four of them talked and laughed through breakfast. More than one joke was thrown out at Harry's and Ginny's expense.

"Where's everyone else?" asked Harry noticing no other family members were around.

"They left early," Ron said his mouth full of pancakes. "Mum came in and said bye to me and 'Mione. They figured if they left early it would be a bit easier on you two. Dad was really hung over. Mum wasn't happy."

Harry helped Ginny get her bag. Ginny rubbed more of Harry's cologne into her favorite oversize jersey before packing it. She stepped into his arms allowing him to wrap her in a hug.

"I don't want to go," she whined. "I want to stay."

"I know, but you need to go," Harry countered. "I'll see you again soon. I love you Gin." He kissed her.

"Love you too Harry." She kissed him back. She grabbed the note that was the port key and was pulled by her navel back to Hogwarts.


	9. The Deal

A/N- I don't usually do notes like this but... I wrote the quidditch sections of the story before I knew how the Quidditch World Cup was formatted. So in places I have the Chudley team and other city teams playing national teams. I also have the Quidditch World Cup held every year. I know it's not exactly right, but it is so ingrained into the story and future chapters that I can't really change it. Anyway, enjoy the story, and hopefully you can look past the errors.

**The Deal**

_Dear Ginny,_

_I'm glad to hear your classes are going so well, especially DADA. Ms. McGonagall praises you each time I see her. She's been impressed with your grades even though you've missed three weekends of study time with detention. I think the last detention was by far the most distracting, at least for me._

_We're in America this week, in a city called Miami. The temperature is in the 80's even though it's November. All the dance clubs and the lights in the city are incredible. I've never seen anything like it. We should do pretty well against them. The Miami team is second lowest in the conference. Coach says it's more of a tune up for two weeks later, that's the home game versus Bulgaria's national team. You'll be able to come to that one since it's over fall break. I can't wait to see you again._

_Good job on the Quidditch match verses Ravenclaw. A 370 point win is pretty impressive. Glad you found a seeker, I know you like playing Chaser more. If you keep it up you'll easily win the Championship Cup. I really wish I could see you play, but we have games the same days as you do._

_Well its getting late. I love you Gin._

_All my love,_

_Harry_

Ginny finished reading the letter at breakfast. The letter was over a week old, Chudley had trounced Miami 380-120. It had put them just 20 points behind first place in the WQC. She was happy. In two days she would be with Harry at what was being billed as the best game of the season so far. After the game they would be together for a full week. She smiled and looked at her watch.

She folded the letter and hastily stuffed it into her bag. She was running late, but not for class. She needed to be far away when the Slytherin benches disappeared from under the students. The jinx should go off in the next few minutes. She hurried out the door headed for her Potions class.

* * *

Hermione and Harry were poring over books when Ginny popped into the room on Friday afternoon. They both looked up. Harry placed his paper into a book and shoved the book into his rucksack. He met Ginny halfway across the room and hugged her, lifting her feet off the ground, then he kissed her.

"Hungry? You're early. I figured you'd eat at school before leaving." He questioned.

"No way. I wanted to get here as fast as I could." Ginny replied. "And yes I am hungry."

"Sandwiches are on the counter in the kitchen, but be careful. Ron made them and you know how he loads on the mustard. I'll put your bag in the bedroom." Harry took her bag, Ginny went to get some dinner.

Ron entered "Hey Ginny. Mum just got their tent set up. Dad will be here after work, in about an hour. She says you can stay with them if you want." He smiled at her poking her shoulder at the joke. The friends sat around catching up on the last month of their lives.

George entered the tent with a huge grin and a whole bag of goodies. "Step right up and see the next greatest promotion from Weasley's Wizards and Wheezes." He called like a carnival vendor. He tossed each person a T-Shirt that had animated fireworks exploding all across the front of the shirt. On the back, big letters proclaimed "Weasley's Wizards and Wheezes- Official fireworks suppliers of the Chudley Cannons." Beneath that in smaller lettering was "Two locations, Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade."

George went on "I asked about the contract and it was open. The last company went out of business. Chudley didn't win enough for them to make any money at it. So I took over the contract. Now that they have a _good_ keeper and a _halfway decent_ seeker, they might do alright. I could do pretty well with it, plus I get to go to all the games." He grinned at Harry and Ron. It was nice to see George giving them a hard time. It meant he was healing.

Soon more friends arrived including Harry's favorite, other than Ginny. Teddy Lupin screeched as he crawled to Harry.

Harry played with Teddy for most of the evening completely losing track of time. Teddy would sit on Harry's broom and it would levitate a foot or so off the floor. Harry kept his hand on the Firebolt keeping Teddy from losing his balance. They played with the snitch. They tickled each other or wrestled on the floor. Harry was smiling easily, feeling very comfortable in the role he had in Teddy's life.

At nine-thirty the team trainer came by to check on Harry and Ron. "Lights out in thirty." He ordered without waiting for a reply. With that brusque command the guests started to file out.

* * *

'Am I allowed to stay?' Ginny wondered. She wasn't real sure what to do. She glanced towards Hermione and shrugged her shoulders. Hermione picked up on it and motioned her outside.

"Ginny, its fine, you're allowed to stay if you want to. Well if Harry wants you to." Hermione explained to her friend. "The coaches don't want lots of distractions the night before games, that's why the curfew. They figure having the wives and girlfriends around is less distracting than not letting the guys near them. This way the players aren't trying to sneak out at night. In the past it wasn't that way from what I understand, but Coach Grey does it this way."

"Well, what about…um…well, you know… can we? I mean… Are the guys allowed…" Ginny stammered trying to ask the question in a polite way.

Hermione let her struggle with it a bit before interrupting her and saving her pride. "Ginny, you and Harry can do whatever you want. Just remember he has a huge game tomorrow against the best seeker in the league so he might not want to. Some nights before big games, Ron gets pretty uptight so we don't. I just try to get him to relax so he can sleep."

"What about Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Well I've not ever slept with Harry so I'm not sure." she joked. Ginny scowled at her playfully. Hermione continued "Sometimes I can tell he's nervous by the way he stalks around. Like he did when we were hunting…" she let the sentence fall away. "I'm sorry, you never really saw him like that did you?" Hermione followed Ginny's gaze as it settled on Harry giving Teddy a good night kiss. "You'll figure out his patterns, don't push too hard that's all." Hermione advised her best friend.

"I'll just let it play out I guess." said Ginny. She walked to Harry, took his hand led him into their room.

* * *

Harry was being pretty quiet, not really starting any conversation, but answering questions posed to him. It was pretty cool in the tent even though he conjured a fire for them. He pulled on a pair of cotton house pants to wear to bed, then headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Ginny changed into sweats and her jersey taking a silent cue from him. She headed into the bath as well.

"You okay Harry, you're awfully quiet." She asked tentatively, using her hip to slide him over from the sink so she could brush.

"Just thinking, that's all Gin." he replied in a monotone scooting over as he finished brushing.

"Good thoughts or bad thoughts?" she prodded him.

"Seeker thoughts actually." He said looking at her. He took her hand leading her into bed, settling in next to each other. The couple made some small talk before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

It was early in the morning when Harry stirred. He looked at the roof of the tent 'still dark out' he thought noting the dark color of the canvas. He shifted his position. Ginny reached her arm over him sliding closer.

"Morning seeker boy." she mumbled.

"Good morning Gin, sorry I woke you. Its early, go back to sleep." He responded gently.

"No, I'm awake. Are you okay? You weren't yourself last night. You barely touched me." She said with concern in her voice

"Sorry about that. I know I didn't spend much time with you. The match today with Viktor has me wound pretty tight. Coach Grey is basically putting this one completely on my shoulders."

They repositioned themselves, lying on their sides so they could see each others faces. "Don't worry about it. I caught up with friends and got a chance to talk to Hermione and Ron a lot. Plus you and Teddy were getting in some quality time and I didn't want to intrude." said Ginny.

"He calms me. Not real sure why, but he does. And you are never intruding." Harry smiled at her and reached over to hold her hand. The two of them caught up on recent happenings and anything they hadn't owled to each other. It was starting to get light as the sun struggled to show through the clouds.

"About last night, you know us. I'm sorry. You must have wanted for us to be together." He apologized.

"I did want you, so badly. Some days it's all I think of. But this, you and me talking, this is more important than the physical stuff." She responded. "But we WILL have the physical part." She said leaving no doubt in Harry's mind that the remainder of the week would have copious amounts of the physical part."

"What were you working on when I got here? The manuscript for the quibbler?" She questioned.

"No, other stuff." He changed the subject. "Ms. McGonagall says you're the best Quidditch captain she's had in over twenty eight years."

"Really?" Ginny said surprised. "Wait, you mentioned seeing her in your last letter too. When exactly do you see her?"

"Oh, now and again." He answered evasively.

"Out with it Potter, what are you hiding." Ginny said pointedly.

"I see her about every other week, its part of the deal." He replied.

"What deal?" She questioned.

"Yours. See after you got caught disapparating from Hogsmeade she called me and your parents to her office for a meeting." Harry explained. "She was upset, and she wanted to know if what you said was true. Not the parchment contents, but the worry about me and my sleep habits."

He looked at her a pained look on his face "You told someone about our private stuff?"

Ginny sighed knowing she'd disappointed him. "I'm sorry. I was afraid I'd never get to see you."

"I understand, its okay. Anyway, your Mum pretty much stood up for you and told her the full story of the summer. The fights, and time we spent alone, and the nightmares. Even the one I had the night before you left. Professor McGonagall still was at a loss. She said to give you special privilege because of who you are, or who you are dating was wrong. So she asked me."

He paused before beginning again. "But she didn't ask me about you. She asked 'Harry what do you want? Forget about me, or the Weasleys, or the school, or even what Ginny wants. What in your heart do you desire?'" He sighed "I said I wanted you next to me every day for the rest of my life. But that I knew it wasn't possible at the moment since I wanted you to finish school."

"Well being the Headmistress there had to be a lesson of course." He laughed a bit. "Anyway we struck a deal, her and me, with your parent's permission. For every N.E.W.T exam I complete with good marks you get one detention. The better I do, the more we see each other. Officially it's a favor given to me by the Headmistress for outstanding service to the school, not giving you a special treatment. And if I get Ron to finish his N.E.W.T.'s then I can win 'bonus' days."

She looked back at him in disbelief.

"Well you two can study together over fall break." She concluded.

"No we can't. He's going with Hermione to her parents. They might apparate in for a bit, but they're not staying at the Burrow." He countered. "Well, lets get up, or the trainer will be yelling in the door for me and Ron." He kissed her on the forehead.

Ginny was still staring at him in shock after the second bombshell of information he divulged in the past few minutes.

"Weasly! Potter! Team meeting two hours!" The trainer yelled in the door of the tent.

* * *

Ginny and Harry fixed breakfast. They could hear Ron and Hermione in their room waking up. Ron stepped into the kitchen of the tent. "Get your damn N.E.W.T.'s!" Ginny hollered slugging him in the arm.

"What the hell Ginny!" He scowled now fully awake.

"Sorry, bro…" She rubbed his arm in apology. "…finish school."

After breakfast Harry and Ron headed for the locker room. It was a cold day, mostly cloudy, so folks were visiting each other, but staying inside the tents. Finally the group bundled up and headed to the game.

* * *

"Viktor" said Harry directly as he and his competitor stood at the center of the pitch waiting for the start whistle.

"Harry" Viktor replied icily.

The stands buzzed with anticipation of what had become the sports story of the year. The two best seekers in the league would be battling for first the first time. Coach Grey had admonished Harry in the strategy meeting. There was no plan other than for Harry to get the snitch as fast as possible. The beaters were to keep him free of the bludgers, Ron was to simply hold fast at the goals. Chasers were to help distract the Bulgarian team members, trying to score only if Harry wasn't being bothered. It was all Harry.

The whistle shrieked and Harry climbed to altitude already scanning for the snitch. Viktor's face was in an intent scowl as he searched too. The two seekers stayed close to each other, not giving the other an inch. Many times they bumped and pushed each other roughly as they patrolled the grounds. It was dim from the clouds making the snitch nearly invisible. They shot towards a hopeful glimmer at one point. Viktor forced Harry into a protective barrier near the Bulgarian seating section nearly knocking him off his broom. Harry returned the favor a few moments later by blocking Viktor into a goal post nearly unseating him.

The sun broke through the heavy clouds for just a split second. Harry and Viktor both saw the quick flash of gold at the east end of the pitch. The clouds won out and soon the sunlight was gone, but it didn't matter, both seekers had their target. For the next twenty minutes Harry and Viktor chased the snitch across the pitch. Pushing, shoving and forcibly changing the other's flight path trying to gain the upper hand. The screaming of the fans drowned out the commentary echoing over the stadium. Harry managed to get Viktor fouled in a banner, but Viktor had dislodged Harry goggles.

The snitch was now cornered and both seekers bore down on it at full speed. Racing along about ten feet off the cold damp grass they bumped again and the handles of their brooms touched making them both swerve and loose their balance. They grasped for the handles to steady themselves, but both let go as they tried valiantly to use both hands to capture the snitch. Viktor leaned too far forward unsettling himself and Harry. Both felt their brooms fly out from under them. As they fell Viktor was able to wrest the snitch away. Harry felt his shoulder snap when he careened off the stadium wall, and went dizzy as he slammed into the turf. He saw the clouds slowly vanish into black nothingness.

* * *

Loud voices, shouting and a lady barking orders was what Harry heard as he started to come out of his unconscious state. He tried to open his eyes, but the bright overhead lights forced him to close them immediately. Harry tried to turn his head a bit but recoiled in pain. He again opened his eyes slowly trying to allow them to adjust to the lighting.

The healers scurried around Harry trying to help him. The media at the door to the stadium aid station screamed questions and the flashes from their cameras kept blinding the healers. In a bed on the other side of the small room was Viktor. A magical surgeon and a bevy of healers worked at his side as well. A major commotion at the door ensued as security tried to allow entry to only those authorized. Viktor's parents got in, but security wouldn't let in the Weasley's since they were not immediate family. He could hear Ginny cursing the guards.

Harry took a deep breath and cried out in pain. His chest felt crushed, he could barely breathe. His shoulder still screamed in pain, the room spun at an odd angle. His head was hurting more and he could feel his ribs moving, causing more excruciating pain as the healers worked on him one injury at a time. They forced a sour tasting potion down his throat which lulled him to sleep.

* * *

The Cannon's coach and his wife finally calmed Ginny enough that she stopped yelling at the guards. Mrs. Grey was able to explain the situation to security and Ginny was finally able to get to Harry's bed.

When Harry opened his eyes the room was pretty dark. Low lighting from the nurses' desks was all that illuminated the room. It was peaceful. He could hear someone moan across the room. He could hear Ginny and her Mum talking in hushed tones. A warm hand was gently stroking his arm. "What happened? Ohhh, this hurts. Gin, you here?"

"I'm here honey. Mums here too." She answered whispering into his ear. "Don't you remember? You and Viktor had a horrible crash as you raced into the corner for the snitch. When you fell off your brooms, your shoulder hit a support column and turned your body into a barricade. It was terrible to watch. Viktor, he got the snitch, but he flipped over and he crashed through the wood fence back first. His legs got caught on the fence posts and he was left hanging upside down."

"Is Viktor…" Harry asked.

"I don't know how he's doing. They still spend lots of time with him. Don't worry about him, worry about you. Please rest, try not talking so much." She paused to let the first part sink in.

"You broke several ribs. One of them punctured a lung, that's the awful pain you felt when you tried to breathe." She explained. "The healers here are really good. They used all the best potions and spells, some of them I haven't even heard of before. They said you'll be fine in a couple days. But you have to stay here overnight."

Harry repositioned himself carefully. Ginny sat on the edge of the bed holding his hand. "You won you know." She said softly "Ron didn't let in a single goal. He stayed completely focused. Everyone else was paying so much attention to you and Viktor. The other team's keeper couldn't focus at all. The Cannon's chasers overwhelmed him, he couldn't stop them. You won. 170 to 150."

The healer gave Ginny the sour tasting potion. Ginny administered it to Harry and soon he was back asleep.

* * *

The next morning Ginny went to catch a nap, promising to return later. Ron, Hermione and Arthur came to visit. Hermione gave Harry a soft hug. Ron had the sports section of the Prophet. He was beaming. The front page had two headlines. "Greatest Seeker Battle in 250 Years" and "Weasley Shut-Out of Bulgaria First in History" Also on the front page was a large picture that kept showing his and Viktor's crash in a loop. He shuddered as he watched it. Ron let him read both articles, and then they discussed the game. Harry let Ron have the spotlight. He deserved it. He was the one that won the game. Coach Grey and the rest of the team came by too. The nurses ran them out for tossing a quaffle around the room and creating too much noise.

The clinic staff had put up linen dividers during the night so he couldn't see Viktor's side of the room. He could still hear him groaning in pain. Some of Viktor's team members came by to see him. Their mood was more somber.

When Ginny returned after lunch the nurses allowed Harry to get up and walk about the room with Ginny's assistance. His steps were faltering, but Ginny was able to steady him by holding the arm that wasn't in a sling. 'No wonder she wants to be a healer' Harry thought as he felt her gentle touch on his arms. 'She's so good at this'. He walked the room in a circle and sat by Viktor.

"Viktor, you going to be okay?" he asked.

Viktor nodded. "Yes, but not for a week or so, one of the fence boards punctured me." He lifted his shirt to show them an 8 inch scar across is stomach. Both his legs were in casts. "Harry, are we still good?"

"Yes I think we are Viktor. I tried as hard as I could to win. You did too. I never did anything to purposely hurt you." He explained to Viktor.

"Same here. Either of us could have let up, but we didn't, did we. We're friends you and I right? I'd never crash you intentionally." answered Viktor.

"I know. I also know that in three months when we play again, neither of us will give an inch." Harry laughed a bit until his ribs ached, forcing him to stop. "See you later, rest up."

Harry bumped his cast to Viktor's fist."

By the end of the day the healers said Harry could go, but only to the Burrow, and only if he promised to stay in bed. The fact that Ginny was in training at Hogwarts to become a Healer was a deciding factor. She would be with him and she understood the potions and how they should be administered so they allowed it. As they got ready Ron and Hermione stopped by to say goodbye. Ron took care of their tent and had sent it to the Burrow. Hermione gave Ginny a bag that had Harry's clothes and other necessities from the tent.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley had Ron's room ready for Harry by the time Ginny escorted Harry home to the Burrow. She had charmed the bed to a bigger size so he'd be more comfortable. Just before bedtime Ginny came in to check his progress. She removed the sling and cast then she rubbed some dressing on his cuts, rewrapping them carefully. Harry marveled at her touch. Ginny then gently massaged his shoulder feeling his bones with her fingertips.

"It's healing well." She said to him. "The bone potions they have are superb, better than what I've learned in training. It will be good as new by end of tomorrow. Lift your shirt please."

"Gin, I'm not up to that yet I don't think." Harry tried to say with a straight face, but failing.

She giggled at him "Lift it. I need to check your ribs." She ran her hands along his ribs firmly feeling for imperfections in the healing. "How's your head, dizzy spells at all? Feel any fluid in your lungs? Move your fingers like this" As she finished she wiggled her fingers like a spider.

"Head feels fine, not dizzy. Lungs feel normal, but still sore." He finished by wiggling his fingers on her ribs trying to tickle her. Ginny squirmed away from him, gently pushing his hand down.

She kissed him on the forehead. "You're healing great." She gave him more of the brisk tasting bone healing potion then got ready to leave so he could rest.

"Hey Gin, stay a bit, please?" Harry asked. She sat at the foot of the bed cross legged facing him. "I just wanted to say that you're really great."

"Thanks, you can start a fan club." She kidded him.

"I'm serious, the healer thing, it's amazing. I never saw that side of you before." He complimented her. "When did you get so good at it?"

"Thanks, I'd like to think I'll be good at it. I know I like it. As for when I got good at it. It was during the last year while I was still at school, before Mum and Dad took me out. I was still running the DA and as we practiced we'd get hurt. We had to fix ourselves up so nobody could tell what we were doing. I had a knack for it. Healing is along the same lines as my hexes. The two are kind of similar except that healing is for good not mischief, or punishment." Ginny responded.

"Well, its time for you to sleep some." She bounced up from the bed for the sour sleeping potion. She measured it out, giving Harry the right dose. "Please try to rest. With luck you should be able to engage in some 'physical' therapy by tomorrow night. She kissed him on the cheek and closed the door leaving Harry to sleep.

* * *

When he woke the next morning he was greeted by Mrs. Weasley with breakfast in bed. "Dear, I know this isn't how Ginny wakes you, but I thought you would appreciate it." She smiled at him.

"Thnnnks, it delishhhiss" he mumbled, his mouth already full of bacon and biscuits.

"Ginny went to St. Mungos to give the healers an update on you. She'll be back in a bit." She answered before Harry could ask the question.

When Ginny returned home she and Harry took a slow walk down the lane. After lunch Harry was feeling pretty good so he went out to the shop to work on the motorcycle. Ginny followed him to keep him company.

* * *

"It's coming along, don't you think? I've been able to get some parts for it here and there. As Ron and I travel I check out the muggle papers for parts and repair shops and stuff. The frame is good now I think. Still need rear hub parts, and engine parts and a new transmission." Harry talked as he disassembled some of the damaged engine.

"Why are you doing this Harry? Why fix it? Doesn't it just remind you of Sirius and his death?" Ginny queried.

"At first it did, but not now." He explained "I talked to Kreacher again last week. Twelve Grimmauld Place has all the curses off it now so it can be rebuilt, but it doesn't hold any good memories for me. I think I'll sell it. But the bike, I got a picture of Sirius on it from your dad. He's young and smiling. He's happy, that's what I want to remember. Besides I think it would be fun to ride."

"If that's what you want then do it, but I don't really see the attraction in riding it. How's it different than a broom other than size?" she commented. "Hey, it's almost ten. We should get back in the house, its getting cold out here. Besides I think you need some 'physical' therapy, and I know I do." She pulled him up, promptly escorting him to her bedroom.

* * *

The next morning started early as Pig, Ron's owl, arrived at daybreak. It pecked incessantly at Ginny till she grabbed the letter from him and shooed him away.

"It's from Hermione!" Ginny informed a half-asleep Harry. She opened it. "Oh Merlin! He didn't. He did! Oh… HARRY! Ron asked Hermione to marry him. Last night! She said 'yes' too!" Ginny shook at Harry to wake him fully.

"Girls, they haven't a clue. Of course he asked her, he's been trying to find the right time to ask her for a month. He was going to do it after the game, but I think he held off because he wanted to make sure I was okay first." Harry said tiredly "Can I sleep more now?"

"You knew! And didn't tell me?" Ginny exclaimed in surprise.

"Well he asked me not to, so I didn't. So much for getting any more sleep." As he finished his words he was smacked in the face by Ginny's pillow.

* * *

Ron and Hermione arrived later to meet everyone. Hermione and Ginny ran upstairs almost immediately. Arthur broke out the whiskey and before long Ron, Arthur and Harry were four drinks in, their buzzes progressing nicely. Ron asked Harry to be his best man. Of course Harry accepted. Ron and Hermione still needed to decide on the date, promising that as soon as they did set a proper date everyone would be notified.

Harry spent the last few days of break doing rehabilitation exercises as instructed by 'Healer Ginny' as he was now calling her. He also spent time studying for his Potions N.E.W.T. with 'Professor Ginny' since she was gifted at the subject. He hoped to be able to take the test before Christmas. The evenings were reserved for sleep and 'physical' therapy as prescribed by 'Girlfriend Ginny'.

Arthur and Molly had finally given up on their 'no sex' rule and left Harry and Ginny be.

The goodbyes were long, but not too terrible since the Christmas break was only a few weeks away. Ginny disapparated to Hogsmeade. From there she caught a carriage to the school. Harry stayed a few more days, then apparated to Madrid where the next match was. Ron and Hermione would meet him there.


	10. Running Errands

**Running Errands**

_Dear Ginny,_

_Well its just a few more days until we can see each other again, and as Ron says I'm 'getting weird' again. I don't know about weird, but I know anxious fits. Do good on you exams, like I need to worry about that._

_Thank you for accepting my invitation. I will pick you up at the entrance to the Great Hall at 3:30pm Friday after your exams. We have a few stops to make, and then we'll head home._

_I love you, see you soon,_

_Harry_

Harry waited by the entrance to the Great Hall. He was a bit sweaty. It was a byproduct of taking his Potions N.E.W.T and then running all the way to the Great Hall to meet Ginny. Other students said 'Hello' to him or tried to make small talk. Everyone in the school knew he was dating Ginny, and they figured he was there for that. Nobody but a few select teachers knew he was taking his N.E.W.T.'s in secrecy. He was knocked to the floor without warning, and disappeared.

As Ginny tackled him and dragged him under his invisibility cloak, she whispered "Shh, get ready." A few seconds later a large firework went off in the entrance hall. The explosive power shook the castle. The sparkling pattern of the firework morphed into the Ravenclaw coat of arms. Professor McGonagall saw it and collared Irina Kosodovitch, one of the Ravenclaw Prefects, wanting an investigation started before any of the Ravenclaw house members left for vacation. The Ravenclaw house members grumbled and complained, knowing they would be detained past their original departure time, on the last day of the semester.

Ginny pulled Harry from the castle while staying under the cloak. Once outside the school gates she pulled off the cloak and pushed Harry up against a tree. The impact with the tree caused a fairly large amount of snow to fall from the branches above onto their heads. Neither of them noticed as they were already into a ferocious snogging session.

"So, what's the plan?" Ginny asked as she pulled away from their kissing.

"A few stops in Diagon Alley. First Gringotts, then quidditch supplies, more shopping, dinner, then to the Burrow. Harry answered. He was barely able to get the words out before Ginny kissed him hard.

"Amended itinerary," she said. "Hogsmeade Inn, then all that other stuff." She pulled Harry close. Pop!

* * *

She side along apparated him into a room at the Hogsmeade Inn. No sooner had they landed when she pulled off his robes and shirt, pushing him towards the bed. He pulled her on top of him and they proceeded to undress each other as rapidly as they could, barely pausing to do the contraceptive spell. They spent the next forty minutes satisfying a very real need to be naked with each other.

They kissed periodically as they caught their breath. They spent the next ten minutes trying to find their clothes that had been scattered across the room in their haste to undress. Once dressed the couple apparated to Gringotts in Diagon Alley.

They were a bit late for Harry's appointment. The guards met them and escorted them down a long marble hallway to Griphook's office and did not leave. A measure that was evidently now standard procedure any time Harry was in the bank.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley, the papers are in order. I just need you to sign once my colleague gets here." Griphook croaked. At that point Bill Weasley came in with some new papers and two sets of keys.

"Harry, this set is yours, sign first." Bill said quickly. Harry signed each of several papers as they were handed to him. As he finished Griphook stamped them with the Gringott's seal.

"Good, now Ginny, sign these." Bill passed another smaller stack of papers to his sister.

"What am I signing?" she asked, looking a bit bewildered at Bill and then Harry.

"Acceptance of terms for a joint account with Mr. Harry James Potter, acceptance of key to Potter family vault, acceptance of key to Black family vault, acceptance and authorization to disburse property and funds to, or on behalf of, Mr. Theodore Lupin, a minor child." Griphook stated rapidly. "Please hurry I would like to go home on time."

Harry nodded to her and she signed the documents. "Good, want to go see what's yours?" He smiled. Griphook stamped her documents. Bill gathered them up as the goblin finished them placing them in a folder.

They went down the corridor to a waiting mine car and blasted into the chambers below. Upon reaching the Potter family vault the group alighted from the cart. The guards stayed on either side of Harry.

"Go ahead Ginny." Harry prodded. "It'll work, we already signed the papers. As far as the goblins are concerned you have every right to anything in either of the vaults."

"Brace yourself sis." Bill chuckled knowing what was in store for her. Ginny timidly pushed the key into the slot, the door melted away before her eyes. She looked in awestruck, then turned to Harry, then looked back in the vault.

"Come on." Harry grabbed her hand and led her in. The gold and other items had been neatly stacked to the sides, having just been organized for the accounting of worth. The piles reached to the ceiling and nearly covered the walls completely, in stacks several feet deep.

"How much…" Ginny's voice faltered.

"Well, the goblins could tell us down to the knut, but suffice it to say, more than we'll ever need." Harry smiled hugging her "You have as much right to it as I do. You never have to ask, ever. Use whatever you want, whenever you want, on whoever you want. Understand?"

She nodded to him and kissed him. "It's so much…" she said softly.

"Right, well the Black family vault has about the same amount or more from what I remember." Harry replied.

Ginny looked at Bill, who shook his head and shrugged at her laughing "Jackpot sis, looks like love and money." Harry laughed too.

"It doesn't matter, its just gold." Harry said calmly. This comment caused Griphook to shake his head in disgust.

"I'm serious Gin, the most valuable thing in the world to me is in this vault. And it's not gold." Harry squeezed her gently. She nodded in acknowledgement. "Let's test her key in the other vault so we can get out of here." He finished.

The group arrived at the Black family vault and Ginny inserted her other key. The door melted as she expected. She stepped back as she realized it was actually real, not an illusion. She looked back at Harry, who smiled and looked right back at her.

"The Black family vault does not currently contain the proceeds from the sale of the property located at Twelve Grimmauld Place." Croaked Griphook. "It will be transferred into the vault as soon as this paperwork is filed, increasing liquid assets in the vault by one Knut, per the purchase agreement." Griphook's voice revealed his true disgust at the sale price. According to the goblin it should have sold at more than two hundred thousand Galleons.

She stepped out of the vault and locked it back in silence.

The group returned to ground level. The guards escorted them from the building. Bill said a hasty goodbye, eager to get home to Fleur.

* * *

Ginny looked at Harry "I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say Harry."

"How 'bout I'm the best boyfriend in the whole world?" He kidded her. "Lets get some dinner, then we're going Christmas shopping, and I forbid you to look at a price tag."

"I'd like to buy Mum some really nice clothes, she never had any. She always used whatever money she had on us kids." Ginny commented.

"I think that's an excellent idea." Harry hugged her and they went off to dinner. Dinner was followed by several hours of shopping at the alley shops. Harry was amused as he watched Ginny shopping. She would look at an item, then the tag and put it back, then look at it again deciding whether it was worth it or not. He could tell she was uncomfortable spending more gold than she'd ever imagined. He thought she could get used to it though. Rather he hoped she would. He didn't care about the gold. Of course he was used to being rich by now. If it would make Ginny happy to spend it on her family then he would be happy for her.

With their marathon shopping spree completed Harry and Ginny apparated to the Burrow. It was approaching eleven and most of the family was asleep already. Only Molly was up waiting for them in the kitchen. "Good evening dears, have a good time?" she asked, while sipping her tea.

"Yes" they answered in unison. "You didn't have to wait up for us." Harry continued.

"You know me; old habits are hard to change." She chuckled looking at her wall clock. Fred's pointer was at 'Deceased', all the others were pointing to 'Home' or 'Safe'. She kissed each of her kids on the forehead and went upstairs to sleep. Harry and Ginny followed suit and headed for bed worn out from tests, and shopping.

* * *

Other family members started arriving as Christmas approached. Ron and Hermione arrived. This made Ron happy since now Ginny could now spend lots of time with Hermione planning the wedding. Hermione and Ginny spent hours looking at muggle wedding magazines.

Ron and Harry caught up and went over the remaining Cannon's schedule, planning travel dates. They also talked strategy and dreamed at how the season could end if the team stayed on course.

By Christmas Eve Andromeda and Teddy arrived, so did George and Percy. Molly was in heaven. The Burrow was full. She was cooking food almost constantly. She was in full mother hen mode and enjoying it immensely.

Harry was playing with Teddy on the floor of the study. He was enjoying the time, but wasn't paying full attention to Teddy. He was mostly thinking of Ginny. Somehow he missed her even though she was in the same house. Their visits were usually so brief that they tried to spend as much time together as possible. This visit had morphed into something else. She was busy, he was lonely. He was getting tired of losing Ginny to Hermione.

Ginny was already fast asleep, curled next to Harry with her arm across his chest. His disappointment showed lightly on his face; saddened by the lack of 'activities' the couple engaged in. He lay awake, thinking. At least it was Christmas Eve, tomorrow would be good. 'Christmas Eve.' His mind wandered as he drifted off to sleep.' Christmas already?' he didn't even remember the previous Christmas 'Where was I? I remember being cold, with Hermione, we saw carolers through the windows of houses' his mind flashed vivid pictures of the night 'Godric's Hollow, I was at my parents graves…the snake.' Harry tried to close out the images being burned back into his memory. Nagini entered his dream. That snake, whose yellow-green eyes pierced him, curled around his mind. He saw his father being killed, his mother dying to protect him. He fell into the nightmare unable to resurrect any good dreams for the night.

* * *

"PRESENTS! COME ON! PRESENTS!" Everyone in the house heard Ron calling out from his room like he was five years old. Harry smiled weakly shifting his body and stretching. His back hurt some, and his shoulder was stiff, both maladies were residual effects from the wipe out with Viktor. His eyes were tired, his throat was dry and he had fresh scratch marks on his forearms. These maladies were a direct result of the nightmare. "Happy Christmas Ginny." he whispered dead tired from sleeplessness.

She rubbed his neck to sooth him. "Happy Christmas Harry." she echoed back with the same tiredness in her voice. "What was it about this time? I held you as best I could."

"Godric's Hollow, during the hunt. And then I saw him killing them again, over and over and over." He shivered.

Ginny knew what he meant by 'them'. She shook her head sadly. She wondered what it would be like for the only available memory of your parents to be that of them being killed. Thankfully she could never know.

"I know you try to help me, sorry I ruined your sleep." He sighed tiredly.

She could feel his warm breath on her neck as she held him. "I just want them to stop Gin. Why won't they stop?"

"I don't know honey, I don't know." She cooed back trying to calm him. "You and I are here, together. Nothing's changing that." Ginny paused to let him catch his breath. "When you're ready we'll get dressed and head down to the study. You'll feel better with everyone around."

* * *

Everyone gathered in the study for the opening of gifts. There was a table covered in heaping plates of rolls, muffins and coffee cake. Pitchers of milk and juices stood at the far end of the table.

Presents were passed and opened. Family members oohed and aahhed over the gifts. Many felt Ginny had spent far too much, but not Harry. He felt she did a commendable job of balancing enough and too much. "Harry, this one's for you." Ginny said passing him a paper wrapped gift.

He tore open the paper to find an old weathered book. It smelled of grease and oil, and a bit like mold as well. Several family members coughed or looked away, their thought being clearly conveyed by their looks and actions. They could have shouted 'With all the money you've spent, and you give Harry this old thing' and been less obvious. Harry ignored them. The cover was torn but the title still remained in thick bold letters. 'Service and Maintenance Manual, 1956-1961 Indian Chief Motorcycles' several pages were dog-eared and most were smudged with dirt or motor oil. It had been well used, but was intact.

"Oh Ginny. Thanks. How did you find one? I've been looking all over the country and haven't found one. It's the best gift ever." He set the book in his lap. He turned her face towards him and kissed her briefly but passionately. More coughing erupted from the family. "Well, since we have everyone's attention we can do yours now, Merry Christmas." He handed Ginny a small blue velvet covered box.

Ginny looked at him trying to discern what the gift was prior to opening it. She gasped as she opened the box and looked at Harry in surprise. She leaned to him and gave him a soft kiss. "They're beautiful, thank you." She showed the family a pair of diamond and emerald earrings. It was by far the most extravagant gift of the day.

Family members played games, chatted and checked out each other's gifts. The day flew by and it was soon getting late. "Andromeda, I put Teddy to bed in the second floor bedroom." He said to the boy's grandmother as he stuck his head into the kitchen. I'm going to bed. Has anyone seen Ginny?"

"With Hermione I think, not sure where." Mrs. Weasley answered. Harry went to the landing and opened the door to the room he and Ginny were sharing.

"What?" Ginny looked up. She and Hermione were obviously in a deep conversation.

"Sorry, just tired and wanted to get to bed." Harry apologized.

Hermione checked her watch, it was past eleven. She whispered something into Ginny's ear. Ginny nodded "G'night 'Mione, thanks."

"Goodnight you two" whispered Hermione as she left.

Harry stripped to his boxers and a T-shirt and climbed into bed. He placed his glasses on the nightstand. Ginny undressed as well replacing her day clothes with some cotton pants and her favorite jersey. She snuggled in next to him saying "Goodnight Harry, I love you. Thanks for the earrings." She closed her eyes to sleep.

Harry wasn't ready for this. He thought since it was a holiday there might be some extra bedtime fun. Ginny seemed tired, so they slept.

* * *

The next three days were spent the same as Christmas Eve. Hermione and Ginny were looking up things for the wedding. Harry and Ron were hanging out relaxing. Harry was getting restless. 'How much time can they spend on this stuff?' he questioned himself. 'I've not seen Ginny other than meals for almost six days' without realizing it he was standing in front of their bedroom. He looked at the door. 'What the hell, I'm going in.' and he opened the door. Ginny looked at him crossly after he surprised her. She was sitting on the bed alone. She had her journal out and was writing in it. The box with her earrings was open on the bed.

"Can I help you?" she asked closing the journal and casting a charm on it.

"I wanted to spend some time with you. We haven't been spending much time together the last few days." Harry said trying to gauge her look.

"Harry, we see each other every day, isn't that enough?" she questioned back.

"Well, no we really haven't. We sat together for lunch yesterday, but at dinner you were gone shopping. We didn't have lunch together today. And at night you've been tired so we don't talk much then. I don't know, somehow I miss you." He tried to make her see his side of it.

She got up, put the journal and the earrings in her dresser and walked to him. "I thought you were with Hermione?" he just realized Ginny was alone.

"No, do you see Hermione?" she asked him. "It's fine. I'll see you later." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as she left the room. Harry gave up and headed out in the cold to work his way through the snow to the workshop. With the extra time alone and the service manual he was just about finished creating the list of what he needed for the bike. He was making progress, but he would have much rather been spending the time with his girlfriend.

Ginny sat near him during dinner and that made him feel better for a while. He noticed Hermione and Ginny looking at each other, every once in a while he would catch Hermione looking at him. 'What are they up to? I haven't done anything have I? I don't think so. I mean Ron's not in trouble that I know of.' His mind raced along recalling the last few days. 'Nope, nothing.' He'd been the model of good behavior. She hadn't even smacked him for bad manners. He was at a loss.

By the time he came out of his funk the table was clearing. Ginny was already gone to some other part of the Burrow. He went into the kitchen, only Molly was in there.

"Hi Harry, more dessert?" she offered.

"No thanks, looking for Ginny is all." He replied dejectedly. "Mrs. Weasley, is there something bothering her, or have I done something wrong?"

"Child I couldn't tell you. I am not aware of any wrongdoing on your part. Of course I have long since given up on knowing what actually is happening in my house." She smiled at him.

"Right. She seems to be avoiding me. I think she is anyway. I don't know what to do." Harry explained.

"Come to think of it you two haven't been very 'attached' we'll call it the last several days." She mused. "Harry, I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Ginny earlier this summer." She advised sternly "I can't fix things for you two. It's your relationship, yours and hers. If it needs fixing you two need to sort it out." She smiled and her voice softened "Talk to her, Harry."

Harry trudged up to the room they shared and knocked. There was no answer. He opened the door and peeked in. The room was empty. He closed the door and left as he continued his small search.

* * *

Ginny adjusted herself quietly when she heard the knock. The door swung open about half way. Harry looked apprehensive as his eyes scanned the room. 'Don't see me' she thought, hardly breathing. 'I'm not here'. When he closed the door she exhaled and pulled his invisibility cloak off her. She sat looking again at the earrings.

* * *

He'd checked most the rooms and gave up. He headed down to the study. Once in the study he found Ron and Hermione playing wizard chess. Other family members were reading or talking in small groups. He sat in a worn overstuffed armchair and flipped through a three week old copy of _Quidditch Weekly_. After perusing the paper twice he rose up and went to the corner cabinet, removed a bottle of Fire Whiskey and went back to his seat. This action was met with a look of disapproval from Hermione. He returned her stare and shrugged his shoulders. He drank and absentmindedly flipped through the same back issue for more than an hour before he gave up. He downed two more quick shots and headed for bed. It was nearing midnight.

He knocked lightly on the door. There was no answer. He opened it to see Ginny asleep in her bed. 'So she's here, in her bed' he sighed to himself. He silently slipped out of his jeans and pulled on a pair of shorts. He climbed gingerly into the bed so he wouldn't wake her. "G'night Ginny, I love you." He whispered nearly silent. He gave her the lightest kiss he could on her head. He let his head fall back gently on his pillow and stared at the ceiling. "I don't even know what I've done. You won't talk to me. I'm sorry." his voice quivered softly.

Ginny could barely hear his whispering over the wind howling around the window sill. She forced her eyes closed tightly. 'G'night Harry' Ginny silently mouthed, her back towards him. 'What am I doing, why can't I talk to him?' she questioned herself. 'This is mad, he doesn't deserve this.' Her mind went over the last five days. 'He's right. I haven't been spending any time with him. I'm only there when I'm expected to be.' Her mind slowly plodded through it all, not sure of what she was doing at all. The week had started well enough, there was the trip to Diagon Alley, then to the Burrow and all was fine. Then Christmas, but by the end of Christmas day she was becoming distant. She could feel Harry toss in bed unable to sleep. She lay still so he wouldn't figure out she was awake. She felt the bed shift, then lift up as Harry got up.

Harry gave up on sleep. He got up and walked to the window. His shoulder felt stiff and ached dully. He shrugged his neck and rotated his shoulder trying to free it up. He stood close to the window, and put his hands up on the window frame holding himself up. The cold draft on his chest felt good. It was all that felt good. He stared out at the old willow tree down the lane. It shone in the moonlight. The snow clinging to its branches glittered brightly. Its dark blue shadow stretched across the lane. He reflected on all the time he and Ginny spent under the tree trying to heal their relationship. "You taught me to talk, made me understand that I could say anything to you…but now you won't talk to me." he was thinking the words, but somehow they came out his mouth, barely audible. He blankly stared out the window letting the chill wash over him some more. He shuddered as a cold hand rested on his back

He kept facing the window, forcing Ginny to speak to him.

"I don't know where to begin." she spoke softly leaning forward resting her forehead on his back. "This week started so good, and now…" she lifted her head up "… and now…" she struggled with her thoughts.

Harry turned around to face Ginny. She stood there timidly her body language asking for forgiveness. Harry took a half step forward so she knew it was okay. She stepped forward burying her nose in his chest sniffling. 'What the bloody hell?' Harry thought 'I don't even know what's going on.' She stifled her sniffs gaining control of her feelings. He guided her to the bed and they both sat, facing each other.

Ginny looked at Harry for still more forgiveness "Harry, its not you. This week started so well. We went shopping, got here, it was all great, like it's been for months now. I was happy. I was looking forward to our first Christmas as a couple. Then Hermione and Ron came and I got to help Hermione with her wedding plans. But after I started helping her all I could think of was marriage. The more I looked at dresses and cakes and rings the more I wanted it. I didn't want to be waiting. I saw her moving forward towards getting married, and we're just stuck in a holding pattern" She paused.

"When I saw the box, I looked at it knowing you loved me. I fully expected it to be an engagement ring. But it wasn't. So I kissed you and said thanks, but in my heart I was crushed. I felt all alone, isolated. The earrings are so beautiful, but they aren't a ring. I want to be married, to you, now. I'm tired of waiting." She looked up to Harry as she stopped talking.

"Is that what you really want Gin? I thought we were doing well. We might not be racing to the altar, but we keep making progress." Harry said softly looking her in the eyes. He loved those beautiful brown eyes. "Yes, Ron and Hermione are moving on but they didn't need to mend things like we did. I know it's my fault that we have to go so slow, I'm sorry for that. I wish I could change it."

"I'm so jealous of her Harry. She's my best friend and I'm jealous of her. I want to be married." She said with conviction.

Harry took her hands in his "Ginny, listen to me very carefully. If you really want to be married we can do it tomorrow. If I call Minister Shacklebolt I can have the license by lunchtime. I'm sure he'd do me the favor of performing the ceremony for us. We can do it tomorrow, but will that really make you happy?" he stopped so she could think about it for a few seconds.

He continued "Close your eyes. In your mind picture your perfect wedding. Think about the ideal way to start our life together as husband and wife. Think of all the things that would make it perfect." He waited again for her to think of her dream wedding.

"Did any of those moments contain a quickie wedding in the minister's office? When you thought of a honeymoon, did you think of three days squeezed between holidays and the beginning of the next school term, or did you think of two weeks someplace romantic? When you saw us finally as husband and wife did you see us spending only two nights a week together at some inn in Hogsmeade or did we move into our house knowing we would spend all our nights together?" He finished letting the words sink in.

She peered at him through tired eyes. "Why do you have to be right?"

"Ginny, I know I'm the male in this relationship, but you may need to consider the fact that I might be correct every once in a while." He smiled at her.

"Stop making fun of me." she sniffed shaking a hand loose and punching his arm.

"It's not a right or wrong thing Ginny. When I close my eyes to see those same things I see everything I ever wanted. All the things that for years I never thought I would have. Things I never even hoped for until I figured out that I wanted you." He sighed. "And now that we are so close to getting our dream I don't want to compromise. You need to finish school. We both need to pass our N.E.W.T.'s. We need to get engaged and make sure we have enough time to plan not just our honeymoon and wedding ceremony, but our lives as well."

"Promise?" Ginny said looking right at Harry.

"Promise." He leaned forward and kissed her nose.

"You must really hate me right now. I've ruined six days of vacation for us." She sighed.

"I couldn't ever hate you Gin. I wish we'd had more time the last few days, but all we can do is move on from here." He lifted her chin with his left hand. "Now, since it's almost three do you think we could try and get some sleep?" She nodded yes, leaned into his arms and pushed him down on the bed. He pulled the covers back so they could get their feet in and then pulled the thick quilt over them.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I'm sorry." she whispered into his ear.

"It's okay Gin. I love you. Good night." Harry mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.


	11. Serious Encounters

**Serious Encounters**

"See you later" Harry yelled as his friends left the Burrow. Ron and Hermione were headed to her parents for New Years. Harry was glad. The only remaining inhabitants of the Burrow were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and himself. Ginny had opened up to him over the previous two days and things were getting back on course. Getting her to talk when she didn't want to was more difficult than he figured it would be. It was a challenge to say the least. If he pushed she would clam up, if he didn't push they got nowhere. He found a new respect for all the patience she'd shown during the summer trying to coax little amounts of emotion or feelings from him as they sat under the old willow tree.

"Mr. Weasley, I'm heading out for a bit, be back in a couple hours." Harry called into the study. "I should be back before Ginny and Mum return from shopping." With pop he disappeared from the kitchen.

* * *

When he returned later than he expected; Harry walked into the study to the scene he hoped he would see. Ginny and her Mum had spent all of the morning redeeming Ginny's Christmas present to her Mum. As near as Harry could figure they shopped for nearly five hours before returning. Ginny and her Mum were in the living room forcing Arthur to look at their purchases. At least a dozen bags and various boxes were scattered near the couch. Molly held up each purchase for Arthur to approve of and like any good husband he said how perfect each item was.

"Wow, did you leave anything in the stores?" Harry jabbed playfully.

"Yes, but we can fix that if you'd like." Ginny shot back; smiling, and making a show of grabbing her purse.

"Is it too much?" Mrs. Weasley asked looking concerned.

"No Mum its not." Harry interrupted as he walked towards her "In fact, it's not nearly enough." He hugged his surrogate Mum.

"It could never be enough." He whispered softly enough that only she would hear.

"For you." He passed Ginny an envelope and squeezed her hand. She looked back at him with suspicion. "See you later, finish showing all this to Arthur, I'm sure he wants to see all of it." He laughed glancing quickly towards Mr. Weasley.

Mr. Weasley shot a wicked glance back at Harry. Harry ducked out quickly to avoid getting trapped looking at the clothes.

* * *

When Ginny got to the kitchen she opened the letter. The sound of a party horn blowing was followed with a plume of glitter exploding from the envelope. She giggled at the impromptu party.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Surprise!_

_I've reserved a table for dinner tonight. Following dinner we have been added to the guest list for a New Years party. Dress should not be casual, evening wear is appropriate. It will be warm so cloaks will not be needed._

_I'll pick you up at eleven on the landing._

_Love,_

_Harry_

* * *

He checked the mirror in the hallway and headed for the landing. He felt he looked good, black pressed trousers, shiny black shoes, maroon dress shirt, silver and white tie. He used Bill's room to get ready so Ginny would have her room to herself. At precisely eleven Harry knocked on her door. His hands were sweaty. 'Why am I nervous, we've been together for how long now, but I still get nervous' His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. "Wow" was all he could mutter.

Ginny stepped from her room looking him up and down "Hi honey, you look very handsome." She kissed him very lightly not wanting to smear her lipstick. He looked at her in near silence. Her hair was down, she had put some wave in it, but it wasn't curly. She was wearing the black dragon boots Charlie gave her for her birthday. Her black dress was very slim the hem was just above her knees. It was tight where it needed to be and the thin straps exposed her shoulders. The dress sparkled lightly as there were reflective green particles sewn throughout the fabric. She was wearing her new earrings. "I gather you approve?" she teased. He nodded.

"We should go." Harry said finally able to speak. Together they went down to the kitchen where Arthur and Molly were finishing their dinner.

"Oh, my…" exclaimed Molly as the couple entered. "…you two are stunning together."

"Smile you two." Mr. Weasley had out his cameras, the magical one that worked, and the muggle one that was less than dependable. Harry held Ginny in his arms while Arthur took the photos. "See you two tomorrow."

"Bye dears." Mrs. Weasley gave her daughter and Harry a brief hug before shooing them from the kitchen to the living room where they could apparate.

"Hold tight Gin." He spun them down with a soft 'pop'

* * *

They stood firm as they felt the earth form beneath their feet. Ginny opened her eyes. It was warm, breezy and slightly humid. The sun was low, streaming in between the buildings. "Where are we exactly?" she asked.

"Miami, it's in America. Ron and I were here in November. I mentioned it in one of my letters, remember? Wait till the sun goes down, the buildings are lit with floodlights and neon. The whole South Beach area glows. You'll love it" He explained exuberantly. "We need to go this way."

They walked from the alley to the main street looking at the buildings and shops. Soon they arrived at a large hotel. The main facade was a stark white marble, the front doors and window frames were polished brass. The main features of the building were highlighted by turquoise neon, just becoming visible in the shadows. Harry led her through the expansive lobby to the elevator. At the tenth floor he guided her to the left and down the hall. He stopped at the last door and inserted the key card, the door clicked softly and he pushed it open.

They stepped into a large suite. "Harry, it's incredible" she murmured to him. The far wall of the room was glass panes from floor to ceiling. The clear doors opened out to a large patio. Ginny led him outside. The patio was huge at least a hundred feet square. To the left was a hot tub, a small pool was centered in the space and garden hedges gave it privacy. She led him through the hedges to the railing. Most of the beach and town were visible from their perch high above.

"Come on, back inside" He laughed "I don't want your hair to get messy." She let him pull her back into the suite.

"I thought you liked messing up my hair?" she teased, wrapping her arms around him, nuzzling his neck.

"I do. Are you ready to eat?" he asked "Our reservation is in about fifteen minutes." He led her out of the room.

* * *

The dinner reservations for two were just as he planned. The seafood restaurant was very upscale and very romantic. Rather than get a dinner each they sampled from many different appetizers. They tried all types of fish, clams and other dishes washing it down with a few glasses of wine. The American restaurants and bars were more uptight about the drinking age but Harry conjured a couple fake ID's that solved the problem. In all the dinner was relaxed, romantic and fun; it was perfect. After dinner he and Ginny walked up the street about half a mile, stopping in front of a dance club. The marquee posted "Private Party", but a large group of partygoers was trying to push their way in.

The crowd was being shunned by two of the largest men Ginny had ever seen. Both were dressed in black suits stretched tight over their bulging muscles, scowls permanently etched on their faces. Sunglasses shielded their eyes even though it was dark outside. Harry pressed through the crowd to the front of the line bringing Ginny with him. "Hi guys can we come in?" Harry asked nonchalantly. The larger of the two looked them over and smiled "Harry, hell yeah, go on, we'll get to you later. Oh and Ginny you are by far the most beautiful woman to grace our door tonight."

Ginny stood shocked, until she recognized the two bouncers as the Chudley beaters Marcus and Andre. "Hi guys, sorry I didn't recognize you at first. I don't ever see you out of uniform." She apologized.

"Ginny, you can see us out of uniform any time you'd like, but I don't think we should make these plans in front of Harry." Andre laughed.

"Great, treat you to a romantic night out and you go for the brawn instead of the brains" Harry swatted her as Marcus let them through the ropes.

* * *

The interior of the club resonated with muggle music. A minimum of lighting made the interior dark. Lasers and strobes flashed in time to the music. The music was unlike anything Ginny had heard before, it made her want to dance and never stop. She grabbed a small table while Harry got some drinks. They let their dinner settle while they sipped their drinks and talked.

"Come on seeker boy. We aren't spending the night not dancing" she called as she dragged him to the center of three dance floors. He didn't try to resist, he knew they would be spending the night dancing very close to each other. The more they drank and danced the less inhibited the dancing became. Harry's head was spinning, between the dancing, wine and being so close to his girl he was lost in happiness. The music stopped and he had to think for a moment about what was happening.

"four, three, two, one… Happy New Year!" the PA boomed over the crowd. He spun Ginny around to face him and pulled her chin up. He kissed her as hard as he could. She matched him kiss for kiss. While other couples started singing a muggle song nobody knew the words to he stood with Ginny at the center of the dance floor, kissing her furiously.

At some point the fast music started up again. Bodies bumped and pushed into them as they slowly swayed back and forth, still kissing, but more gently than previously.

"Damn, she still loves him." shouted Marcus over the music. Ginny pulled her lips away from Harry's, leaned her head on his chest and smiled at Marcus. "If you're not going to dance, get off the floor before you get trampled." advised the bouncer

"Boss doesn't need a lawsuit." Added Andre.

"I'm spent Gin, ready to go?" Harry asked as softly as he could, but loud enough to be heard over the music. She bobbed her head against his chest. She was every bit as tired as he was.

Marcus led them out of the club. As they stepped into the night air their clothes clung to their warm sweaty bodies. Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's arm as they headed towards the hotel. They turned down a side street as a short cut. It was darker here than on the main street, but it would take several blocks of distance off the return trip. They walked unsteadily feeling the effects of way too much alcohol.

* * *

Halfway down the alley the peaceful night was shattered in an ominous roar. "What the hell!" Harry cursed as he whirled around sliding in front of Ginny. He couldn't see. The intense white lights blinded him. 'Great, I'm about half pissing drunk. I've got to protect her.' he thought as clearly as he could. He grabbed his wand from his pants but it wasn't a smooth motion, his reflexes were off from exhaustion and the buzz created by all the liquor.

The roar stopped and a muffled rumble was all he could hear. The lights went out, but he couldn't see through the bluish orbs left floating in front of his eyes. He closed his eyes and rubbed his fingers under his glasses trying to coax some sight out of his eyes. When he reopened them he saw the danger. Two bikers sat on their choppers directly in front of him. As they dismounted Harry readied himself for a fight.

Both bikers were decent sized. One was about the same height as Harry, but thicker. The other was another two inches taller and was easily outweighed Harry by fifty pounds. "You two lost?" he growled. "Don't know if the two of you should be out here."

"We're fine." Harry replied indignantly "What do you want, we're not bothering anyone."

"You gonna fight us using a stick?" The smaller of the two asked.

Harry twirled his wand in his fingers. 'Fight with a stick' he thought. 'Okay then, obviously muggles if they don't recognize a wand.' His head was clearing. He could fight if he needed to. "Not fighting if I don't need to" he countered.

"Smart, that's good. I know its New Years, and from the looks of it you and the girl are at least buzzing if not wasted. Be careful." The larger biker spoke to them in a more normal tone.

"Where you staying? Don't look like you're from here." asked the smaller of the two.

He continued "I'm Doug by the way, the big guy's Randall, he's my brother. Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Its just we came around the corner and you two were in the middle of the street. We both had to grab the brakes hard to keep from running you down."

Harry relaxed a bit but still didn't put away his wand. "We're staying down near the beach, that way." Harry motioned with his arm. Ginny stepped from behind him. As she did both bikers gave her a long look. Harry noticed. "You mind not doing that?"

"No offense man, she's very pretty. Hard not to look, ya know." Doug said raising his hands in defense.

"It's an off time to be out on motorcycles isn't it?" asked Harry curiously.

"Yep, but we just finished this one for a customer about an hour ago and wanted to test it out. We have to deliver it in a couple days." Randall pointed to the motorcycle he was next to.

"You build them." Harry questioned.

"Our shop's just around the corner. You a bike fan?" Randall answered.

"A bit." Harry replied slipping his wand back into his pocket.

"Come on we'll show you the place." Doug offered. The brothers walked the bikes back down the street and around the corner to an open garage door. Harry and Ginny followed.

The garage was pretty large, about ninety by one hundred twenty feet with a ceiling that was at least twenty feet high. It was a renovated warehouse from the looks of it. A small office was built in one corner, dirty glass windows looked out to the shop. Several sets of shelves filled with parts took up about a third of the space. The remainder of the space was devoted to fabrication equipment, tools and partially completed bikes. Doug and Randall parked the bikes near the door.

The two brothers showed Harry and Ginny around the shop and answered Harry's questions. Ginny was still being quiet.

"So how are you 'just a bit' of a bike fan then? You aren't any older than us when we started this." Randall asked.

Harry took Ginny's hand and set on a bench, she sat in his lap. "Well I'm rebuilding a 1961 Indian Chief."

"Wow, that's old school." Randal commented. "How long have you been riding?"

"Never actually" answered Harry, "Just a passenger a couple of times."

"Wait, you're rebuilding a rare classic bike and you've never even ridden one solo? That's not right. Spill it." Doug challenged.

"No, it's true!" Ginny defended Harry

"Hey, she speaks" Joked Doug.

Ginny laughed "Sorry, you two spooked me pretty bad in the alley, and yes we're pretty trashed. Anyway, it was his Godfather's motorcycle, but it got wrecked real bad. And his Godfather has passed, so he's trying to fix it up.

Randall walked to the corner of the shop and pulled the cover off a sleek chopper. The screaming red paint on the fenders and tanks sparkled. The engine and wheels were brightly chromed. "This was Dads. He never got a chance to finish it, so we did after he died. It was pretty therapeutic for us to do it."

"I know the feeling." Harry agreed.

"So you've never ridden?" Doug motioned toward Harry "And have you?" he pointed towards Ginny "I'm sorry. What are your names?"

"I'm Harry and this is Ginny." Harry answered.

"Right, so Harry you've never gone solo? And Ginny have you ever had a ride?" asked Doug. She shook her head 'no'.

"Time to fix that then." called Randall "Come on get on, Harry on here with me. Ginny you ride with Doug. That bike's a bit smaller you'll have an easier time with the seat." The four of them mounted the bikes. "Hang on tight" the choppers barked to life.

Harry could hear Ginny squeal as the brothers gave the bikes near full throttle and screeched down the alley. The roar from the exhaust echoed across the empty streets. Harry could feel the wind in his hair, and his shirt flapping in the rush of air as it passed over his body at seventy miles an hour. The raw power of the bike was intoxicating; it was completely different than being in the side car. He could feel the power through his legs. He loved this feeling. He could imagine himself in control of a bike, speeding down the country roads near the Burrow.

After about a fifteen minute ride through town they returned to the shop. Harry jumped off relishing the feelings of the ride. Ginny let go of Doug's jacket, and walked a bit unsteadily to Harry. He wrapped his arms around her. She turned his chin down so she could look him in the eyes. "Harry, if you get Sirius' bike finished and we can ride like that I'll make you a VERY happy man." She whispered.

"Deal" He answered.

"The shop I have to work in isn't near this big and it doesn't have the big equipment." Harry said to the brothers.

Randall explained "This ones not much, but it's ours. We started it about ten years ago fresh out of high school, just two crazy kids with a dream. We scraped enough money out to pay the rent, but we had to live at home. Then we started to get some customers, made a little bit of cash, and D & R Cycles was born."

Doug continued the story "Anyway four years in Dad got real sick, he told us if we were going to do this for real we'd have to get 'serious' about it. About a year later pop died, we renamed the place and we've done pretty good so far. We each can afford a house, and the wives have enough money to shop so they're happy. The kids are young still, but we'll have enough to send them to school if they want. Assuming the business stays good."

"Hey, its late we need to get home before the wives go ballistic." Called Randall from the corner where he was stowing the bikes.

"Can I come by again?" Asked Harry

"Sure, but don't bother to dress up next time. This way we can put you to work." Randall chuckled.

"You said you'd renamed the shop, what's it called now?" Harry queried.

"Serious Customs" laughed Doug. "Get it, Dad said we had to get 'serious', so that's what we named it after he died. Kind of a last joke between us and him, assuming he can tell from wherever he is."

"Cool, very cool. I'll be back. Thanks for the rides." Harry said as he and Ginny left the shop.

The walk back to the hotel contained a few small detours so Ginny and Harry could snog in the shadows. By the time they returned to the suite neither was being bashful about where their hands were on the other's body and neither of them was resisting.

* * *

'Click' the lock disengaged and Harry led Ginny into the suite. The door hadn't clicked shut before Ginny was once again in Harry's arms kissing him passionately. She broke away and looked out the glass wall. She half ran to the terrace pulling Harry along in her wake.

"Oh it so beautiful, look, it's perfect." She gushed as she looked out over the avenue. The neon accents framing the buildings cast a soft glow over their private garden. Colored floodlights illuminated the streets. Lights reflected off the windows of cars creating murals of light on the surrounding buildings. Harry slipped in behind her, rubbing his hands up her sides. Then he slid a couple fingers under each spaghetti strap. Sliding them over, he bared her shoulders kissing them smoothly. She pushed back into him, and ran her fingers through his hair, moaning softly.

"It's been way to long. I'm sorry. It's my fault. It's been over a week" she apologized with shortened breath.

"Shhh, its fine, we're here now." He murmured turning her around to face him His hands fell from her shoulder straps and found their way to the hem of her dress. He pulled the dress up as he slid his hands up her thighs.

She pushed his hands down "I'm all sweaty, I need a bath. You do too." she stated and started for the hot tub. By the time she reached the rim of the tub her boots, dress and underwear lay piled on the tiled patio. Harry was right behind her in a similar state of undress. "Grab my wand please. We better do the charm twice since we're not exactly clear headed. Not the spell we need to muff up right?" They performed the contraceptive charm twice to make sure, and Harry joined her in the hot tub. She turned on the jets and the lights bringing the tub to life. She wrapped herself around Harry making up for the physical needs they had ignored for the last week.

Harry summoned the robes from the bathroom inside as they left the hot tub. He laid back in a chaise lounge. She settled between his legs and lay back on his chest. He again closed his arms around her. The soft terry cloth of the robes enabled him to wrap Ginny totally up. Both peered up to the stars. It was still at least seventy degrees out, it was a perfect night. She squirmed around to kiss him and didn't stop there. They changed positions so he was above her and resumed their passionate evening.

He slid down next to her, she curled into his arms. "We should go in Gin" he whispered. She didn't stir. She was asleep in his arms. He let his head fall back. 'I could stay here all night, I could.' He gave up the fight "_Accio blankets_" the summoned blankets floated to him through the open door. He covered them, shuffled a little and rested his head. Soon Harry was sound asleep.

* * *

The searing sunlight reflected off the windows into their eyes waking them both.

"Ohh that's bright" Ginny grunted. She shifted around and stretched.

"Yes, it is. Good morning." Harry said with a dry voice. "I'm starving. I'll call for some breakfast. What would you like?"

"Pancakes and sausage, please" she answered still sleepy.

"Come on, sleepyhead." Harry got up then lifted Ginny and carried her into the suite placing her on the bed. He grabbed the phone and ordered room service, and then he too lay back on the bed.

"How long till the food is here" she asked.

"About half an hour" he replied softly.

"Good" she slid over to him and then lifted herself on top of him. She undid his robe, he undid hers. "I told you we were going to catch up from the lost time."

They had barely finished when the food arrived. Harry grabbed his robe and handed Ginny hers. He retrieved the food from outside the door and they went back to the terrace for breakfast.

"I don't want to go back yet. Can't we stay longer? I love it here." She complained.

"We can if you want to. I packed a bag for us, so we have stuff to wear." Harry said "Of course we have to tell your Mum and Dad that we want to stay another night."

"When did you pack a bag?" she countered.

"While you and your Mum were showing all that stuff to your dad." He replied.

"I'll tell mum. Hope we don't wake them" Ginny said.

"I doubt you'll wake them, since its already past lunch at home." Harry corrected. "Time change, remember, they're about five hours ahead of us."

"_Expect Patronum_" As the silvery horse formed from the wisps of vapor emitting from her wand, Ginny gave it the message to her parents and it galloped off to the Burrow.

"Last night was…" her voice slowed as she searched for words.

"Exhausting?" He finished with a slight laugh.

"Well yes, but I don't know. Everything felt right, connected." She added.

"I know." He agreed. "I think at one point we got into paragraph eleven." He kidded.

"Well, most of the way into eleven, while we were in the hot tub." she concurred. "Did you know when I wrote that and handed it in to Professor McGonagall I had to explain it to her?"

"Wow, that's not where I expected this to go, not the mental picture I was going for this morning." Harry covered his face trying to shake the thought from his head.

"Although she thought you would rather like it after I explained it." Ginny kidded him back.

"Please stop, I do not need the mental picture of Mrs. McGonagall trying anything past paragraph two. Please for Merlin's sake do not keep dragging me down this road." He mocked her.

"Okay, okay I'll let up." Ginny gave in. "Let's get out in the sunshine. It's beautiful out."

* * *

After showering and getting into clean clothes they headed downstairs. Once in the lobby Harry proceeded to the reservations desk and paid for another night. He had the concierge place reservations for dinner at the hotel restaurant.

Harry and Ginny window shopped and Harry was considering getting a tattoo, joking about getting a dragon on his chest. He would have but Ginny wasn't going for it. After lunch at a café near the beach Ginny wanted to go swimming. She had never been to a beach like this before. The beach near Bill and Fleur's wasn't like this. The sand here was white, there it was grey. Here it was smooth, there it had rocks strewn about.

They went into a surf shop to get swimsuits. Harry picked out a dark green suit, and waited for Ginny. "Come here" she hissed. He went back to the changing rooms. "What do you think of this one?" she opened the door a crack so he could see. The suit was an orange color with red print. It didn't hide much.

"I like it" he said

"Does it show too much?" she asked turning her rear towards him. It covered next to nothing.

"Not for me" he laughed.

"Harry I'm serious, this thing's got less fabric than my underwear" she hissed back.

"I'm aware of that, why do you think I like it?" he replied smiling. She pulled the drapes closed.

The same or a similar process was repeated several times. Ginny finally decided on a simple dark red bikini. It was modest by Miami standards, but it was as racy as she dared to wear. Harry paid for the suits and bought a couple beach towels and a canvas carry bag as well. They changed into the suits and headed for the beach.

* * *

At the showers they quickly performed a sunburn prevention spell and raced into the surf dropping their bag as they went. The afternoon was spent sunning, swimming, chasing each other and generally acting like two people who didn't care what anyone else thought. Of course they didn't care, they were together having fun.

"Gin, I really do like the suit you know." Harry complimented.

"I thought you liked the orange one that had about this much fabric" she semi-scolded him holding her thumb and index finger barely apart.

"I did, but this one is more you." He answered.

"How so?" she queried.

"Well it's sexy, but not over the top. Like you." he said. "It pretty much displays all your 'curvy' parts without looking trashy."

"Thanks, glad you like it." She demurred.

"Can I take it off you later?" he asked playfully grabbing her waist.

"Maybe. You'll have to behave." She pushed his hand away a few times, but finally relented and let him rub her as they sunned.

"You know some of the girls are going topless" he chuckled.

"No way Potter! No way that's going to happen!" she corrected him sternly.

"Fine, fine, but you can't blame me for trying." He laughed. He rested his head back and closed his eyes enjoying the warmth of the sun on his body as he dozed off.

* * *

Harry jumped as something cold bounced off his stomach. He squinted up to see a blond haired boy of about six holding a multi-colored beach ball.

"Sorry mister, wind caught it." The boy apologized.

"It's okay, no harm done." Harry said. He noticed the boy staring at the scar that ran across his shoulder. The boy's gaze drifted to the scar on his forehead, then the scar on his neck from the horcrux and then to the scars on his arms and legs.

"Did you get those in a fight?" He asked his voice full of curiosity.

"Yes." Harry said softly. Ginny lifted up to see who Harry was talking to.

"Did it hurt?" He continued with the questions.

"Yes, very much." Harry answered. His eyes started to glass over. Ginny noticed. She reached over and took her boyfriend's hand in hers.

"What happened?" the child asked inquisitively. The boy's mom came over to keep him from questioning Harry, but Harry held up his hand to stop her.

"There was a bad man, a very bad man…" Harry's voice cracked, but he went on "This man killed my mom and dad and some very dear friends of mine and innocent people too, because he didn't like me." The boy's blue eyes widened with fear.

"Did the bad man do that to you?" He looked again at Harry's scars.

"Jeff, stop asking those questions!" his mother scolded him.

Harry looked to Ginny, then to Jeff's mom. "It really is alright if he asks." He took a deep breath before setting his eyes back on the boy's face. "Yes, you see Jeff, I couldn't let him keep hurting people and nobody else could stop him. So we had to fight."

"Will the bad man hurt me, or my mom and dad or my sissy?" Jeff questioned

Ginny squeezed Harry's hand tighter "No, the bad man won't ever hurt you. I stopped him."

"You did?" the boy smiled widely.

"I…" Harry's voice quivered. "I did."

"Cool." The boy took his ball and ran over to his sister to play more catch.

"How?" Harry started as he heard the question from Jeff's mom. "How'd you stop him?"

Harry looked up to her "I… I… I had to kill him." His voice cracked again, his hands shook slightly.

"You had to kill him to stop him? But you're just a boy." She questioned.

"I haven't been a boy in forever." Harry looked down towards the scars. She walked back to her children.

Harry lay back down on his towel and closed his eyes. His hands still trembled as his mind flashed back to the night in the forest. He concentrated on where he was, and who he was with. Slowly and methodically he pushed Voldemort from his mind. His face felt cooler and he sensed a shadow over him. He opened his eyes to see Ginny leaning over him.

"Look right here." She directed pointing to her deep brown eyes. He did. Her eyes searched his for a few seconds before she smiled at him. "You were able to talk about it and not let him take over your thoughts. It was close, I could tell by your eyes. But you pushed him out. I'm so, so, proud of you." She kissed him lightly and lay back on her own towel. She intertwined her fingers with his as they continued their sunbathing.

* * *

As the sun lowered they returned to the hotel. Upon entering the room they showered and rinsed off their suits. They fell into bed for a short nap before dinner. The wake up call came at 7:30 as promised. Ginny and Harry got dressed and left for dinner.

Dinner was fun. The hotel restaurant was a display grill layout. Each station consisted of eight chairs surrounding a semi circle shaped black granite countertop. Embedded in the counter was a stainless steel cook top where the chef would prepare the meal in front of the patrons.

Harry and Ginny introduced themselves to a family of four and a retired couple already seated at the table. The food was excellent and the showmanship of the chef was superb. Shrimp, mollusks, swordfish and fresh vegetables were grilled to perfection. Everyone at the table lingered after dessert talking amicably.

Harry led Ginny down to the beach. They carried their shoes and walked through the waves lapping up on shore. The two of them talked about everything, and talked about nothing. After the walk in the sand they left the beach and crossed the road to the hotel. Passed once more through the huge lobby and took the elevator up to their suite. Waiting inside for them was a bottle of champagne on ice and fresh fruit.

"Harry, you did this?" Ginny shook her head in surprise.

"Yes, I'm a very romantic guy if you'll let me have a chance." He slipped his hands around her waist, then under her blouse.

"Hold on Mister, you think we get back here and you can just start pawing me?" she stopped his advances. He stood still slightly shocked that she made him stop. "Manners Harry, manners. Open the champagne, get me a bowl of fruit, let me relax, then you can paw at me." She giggled.

He served the refreshments on the terrace. They consumed the snack and a good third of the champagne. They stood near the railing watching over the bustling street below. She turned towards him kissing him fully. He ran his hands to her waist and slid his left hand under the waistband of her skirt.

"Not on the terrace tonight…" she whispered, "…in bed." He led her back into the room and guided her to the bed. He undressed her and himself. He worked his way around her body, she worked her way around his. They soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Harry was awakened by the feel of Ginny's lips on his. He opened his eyes to see a curtain of red hair framing her face. "Morning, I already ordered up breakfast. It'll be here in a few minutes."

As he put his glasses on he noticed she was already dressed for the day. "How long you been up?"

"About half an hour. I ordered breakfast, showered and threw on some clothes. Then I woke you." She explained. There was a knock at the door. "Good food, I'm hungry.

"Of course you are, you're a Weasley" he laughed as Ginny brought him a plate of eggs and bacon.

"I'd like to stay a few more days." Ginny said between bites.

Harry looked a bit surprised. "Really?"

"Why not, the weather is gorgeous, the suite is amazing, and we're alone. Why wouldn't I want to stay?" she countered.

Before Harry could answer she sent another patronus to her parents advising them of the newest set of plans. The next two days were filled with swimming, shopping, romance and other general vacation activities. The last day they awoke and went down to the hotel café for breakfast.

With breakfast finished Harry and Ginny checked out and apparated back to the Burrow.

When the two of them arrived they got quite a scolding from Molly and Arthur. They made it known that even though Harry and Ginny were of age they should not be "playing house" all over the world. The scolding took almost an hour, and only ended when Harry and Ginny promised to be more respectful in the future.

As the Christmas break ended Ginny packed for her return to school. She said her goodbyes to her parents. Ginny and Harry apparated to Hogsmeade where she caught the carriage to school with some other students.


	12. Round Two

**Round Two**

Ginny sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall when Edgar soared into the hall. Edgar was the first of many owls arriving. It was Valentines Day and many students were expecting post, Ginny was certain she would be getting an owl, there was no way Harry would forget. Edgar landed on the bench next to her with an envelope and a box tied to his left talon.

"Thanks buddy," she cooed to the owl as she untied the items and set both on the table. "Go get some food, then get to the owlry. I'll be sending a letter back to Harry tonight." The owl hopped to her shoulder then jumped to the air flying gracefully out the window.

_Ginny, open this first_.

Harry's writing on the envelope instructed. 'Hmmm,' Ginny thought. Knowing Harry she was sure the envelope would pop, or explode or something similar. She set down the envelope and picked up the box. The white, rectangular box measured fourteen inches long by four inches by four inches; it was tied with a red silk ribbon. She looked at the tag.

_Please go back and open the envelope first!_

_Love Harry._

She giggled to herself. Maybe he knew her better than she thought. She opened the envelope.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Happy Valentines Day. I know you miss me, and I miss you tremendously as well. I was trying to figure a way for us to see each other today but with the wards on the school, there's no way. Don't open the gift until you're alone in your dorm._

_I love you more every day._

_Harry_

Ginny rushed to her dorm and ripped open the box to find a single perfect red rose. She picked the rose from the box. The explosion of flowers was immediate. As soon as Ginny lifted the rose from the box, dozens of bouquets of roses were materializing from the small box settling on the floor, her bed or the dresser, anywhere they could land gently. She stood in awe as the room was engulfed in roses. She laughed. Harry indeed loved her very much.

* * *

Harry was pulling on his practice robes getting ready for the early practice when Ellie, Ginny's owl, landed on his shoulder. "Hi there what have we got?" He untied the letter.

_Dearest Harry,_

_How I wish we could spend the day (and night) together. I've been distracted thinking about today. Here's something to help distract you from practice. Lavender took it for me. I'm sure you'll like it. Do NOT show it to Ron!_

_All my love,_

_Ginny_

He took a blank photo from the envelope. He touched his wand to it saying, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The photo appeared. Harry felt his temperature rise as he saw the picture materialize. It was Ginny sitting in her bed, obviously completely naked. Her left leg was curled underneath her. Her right leg was pulled up in front of her and her arms were wrapped around her leg. Her chin rested on her knee, she had a very inviting smile on her face. As the picture moved she would mouth 'I love you' and toss her hair back over her shoulder. Even though her leg and arms kept her from showing anything really risqué it was one of the sexiest photo's Harry had ever seen. He was going to need some time before he headed out to practice. And there was no way anyone would be seeing this picture but him.

* * *

Winter started turning into spring; snow thawed into slush, the slush became mud. The sun was out more and the weather was getting milder.

_Dear Harry,_

_Professor McGonagall let it slip that you passed your Transfiguration N.E.W.T. with a grade of 'Exceeds Expectation'. I don't know if I'm allowed to pick my detention date, but if possible I'd like to see the rematch between you and Viktor next week. McGonagall has also done a great job of keeping the press off school grounds. All the papers want to interview me. I see the first installment of the book all over school. Everyone's reading it. Luna says the proceeds are more than enough to keep The Quibbler going. Students ask me to sign their copies. I don't know why, I'm hardly in the first part at all except for being the 'damsel in distress' in the Chamber of Secrets. _

_Classes are tougher than ever, they are really on us with extra homework. Part of the pressure is that we'll be judged as the first graduating class since Dumbledore died. I'm holding up I guess, it's so hard but I'm doing better than Lavender, she's stressed out completely._

_Quidditch is going great we thrashed Hufflepuff by four hundred ten points. Slytherin doesn't stand a chance. I haven't done the math yet but the rumor is that with a good win we could set the school record for points scored in a season. Slughorn brought Gwenog Jones to the last Slug Club meeting, I don't like the meetings that much, but it is good networking. I GOT TO MEET GWENOG JONES!! Can you believe it?_

_Lots of students are wearing Cannons stuff, even McGonagall wears a pin, and she's an Edinburgh fan. I'm so impressed how well you, Ron, and the team are doing. Chudley really could win it all. So STAY FOCUSED! Tell Marcus and Andre hello._

_Have you seen Doug and Randall recently? It was good that they found the front wheel and other pieces for you. Tell them 'hi' for me as well._

_Well, as usual, I miss you much, and love you completely._

_Ginny_

Harry folded the parchment neatly and retuned it to its envelope. He placed the letter in a simple wooden box along with all the other letters she had written to him. He was sure anyone else would think it was corny, but not Harry. Everything of any real importance to him he kept in the box. His life was in the box. Thanks to the Dursleys he didn't have any mementos of his childhood. All the items were much more recent. He sifted through the papers and found the picture of Ginny and the team after the Ravenclaw victory and compared it to the picture from the Hufflepuff victory. She looked so much more confident in the second picture, not that she ever lacked confidence. She was changing, maturing with each month. He missed her. More so each time they parted ways, especially since the vacation in Miami.

* * *

Ginny finished her essay and tossed it on Slughorn's desk as she bolted from class. As she flew past Lavender she arched her eyebrows and mouthed 'Detention'. Lavender smiled and winked at her. She took two different shortcuts to get to the Headmistress' office as quickly as she could.

Ginny was doing well in class, and was excelling as Quidditch captain which was making Professor McGonagall very happy. Officially as Headmistress she was to be neutral during sporting competitions, but Ginny knew she still pulled for Gryffindor. The byproduct of the professor's happiness was that she was letting Ginny leave on Friday night instead of Saturday morning for detention. As promised the note was on the door.

_Miss Weasley,_

_Your detention assignment is in the envelope on my desk. You know the routine._

_Professor McGonagall_

Ginny threw the door open and hurried to the desk. She found the envelope quickly and ripped open the flap to get to the port key.

* * *

Hermione jumped as Ginny port keyed into the main room of the tent. "Hi 'Mione." she tossed her bag on the couch and gave her best friend a hug. "Where are the guys?"

"Still at practice. It'll be a short one since they have a game tomorrow. They should be back in about fifteen minutes," Hermione responded. "You're way early. That'll make Mr. Potter happy. He wasn't expecting you till in the morning, you can tell by his room."

Ginny peered into the room. Dirty clothes and practice jerseys were piled on chairs and hanging off the end of the bed. "Ughhh, I'm no neat freak, but that's gross. What am I doing? Is he ever going to be neat?" she groaned.

"Doubt it, but Ron's doing better at it so there might be hope for Harry as well." Hermione laughed handing her friend a cup. "Here have some tea."

Hermione looked back out the tent door. "They're about here. If you want to surprise him hide." Ginny grabbed the invisibility cloak from her bag and stood in the corner.

"Hey," the guys said as they came into the tent, "we'll grab showers then we'll figure out dinner."

"I've got the press thing at five," Harry reminded them. Ron headed for his bath. Harry went through his room towards his bath looking forward to a nice warm shower.

Hermione waited for the inevitable. It didn't take long. "Ahhhh!" She heard Harry scream.

Harry stripped his sweaty clothes off in the bedroom. 'Still gotta clean this mess before Gin gets here,' passed through his mind. He started the shower and stepped in. He had the spray turned up full blast and the steam soon overtook the room. The pounding water felt so good on his shoulder, like a massage. He felt movement, but couldn't see a thing through the fog, especially without his glasses. The air glistened somehow but he couldn't decide if he really saw anything.

"Ahhhh!" he screamed, nearly jumping out of his skin when Ginny appeared in front of him nude. She hung the soaking wet invisibility cloak on a towel hook, and then focused her attention on Harry. 'Luckily magical showers don't run out of hot water,' he thought thankfully. He spent the better part of an hour with her in the shower before finally turning it off and getting them each clean clothes.

When they walked into the kitchen Ron and Hermione were enjoying some snacks. "Harry you're late, eat later." Hermione pointed to the clock. He only had ten minutes to get to the press conference.

"Come on." He grabbed Ginny's hand and they left for the stadium.

* * *

Viktor was seated in his place at the table waiting for Harry.

"Sorry Viktor, got distracted," Harry apologized.

"Its okay, I hate these things." Viktor popped him on the back. "It's like feeding time at the zoo. Let's get it over with."

"Got it," said Harry

The press leading up to the second game was even worse than the previous meeting between them. Viktor and Harry were by far the most popular players in the league, and the press demands seemed to grow exponentially the better their respective teams did. The part that bothered the friends was the press constantly speculating on how much they hated each other. Controversy sold papers and most of the journals were trying to create all the controversy they could.

Viktor and Harry started owling each other pretty regularly while healing from the last incident. It helped that they wrote so each of them knew the truth, not the Prophet's bastardized version of the truth.

Ginny stood off to the side of the room behind a set of curtains separating this section of the room from the rest. A tall dark complexioned woman was already there.

"… so I think the beaters are pretty evenly matched," Harry finished the answer to what had to be the tenth stupid question in a row.

"Mr. Potter when is the next book coming out?" was shouted from the press pool.

Viktor looked at Harry. "I'm not talking about books. Same answer as last time, whenever Quibbler Publishing has it ready. Quidditch questions please," Harry reminded them.

A couple of game related questions were tossed out which Viktor and Harry answered.

"Did you and Miss Granger ever have personal relations!" the question yelled from the back of the room. Harry winced at the question. Viktor scowled.

"Look, I'm not doing this. Any more non-quidditch questions and I leave," Harry ordered.

Rita Skeeter for the Prophet. "Is it true that Miss Weasley cheated on you with one of your classmates while you were gone on your quest?"

Before Harry could answer Viktor did it for him. Viktor stood with such force the table tipped over spilling papers and water glasses to the floor. "Damn interview's over!" he growled, his temper barely contained. He and Harry stalked from the stage and behind the curtain.

Ginny was looking down at the floor with a disgusted look on her face, listening to the questions. She looked up as Harry came towards her. Viktor went to the other woman, giving her a brief hug. He took her hand and brought her over. "Harry, Ginny, this is Anastasia."

They shook hands. "Nice to meet you Anastasia." Harry continued, "This is nuts, thanks Viktor. If I'd opened my mouth I'm sure it would have been worse. That Skeeter woman is vile."

"This press stuff is bad enough, and the book thing, that's all you, but when they get personal... It makes my blood boil," Viktor fumed.

Wendell Sikes, the Cannons press agent, stepped into the room. "Harry, we…"

"Stop, I don't want to hear it Wendell." Harry cut him off. "Skeeter isn't allowed any more passes to my press conferences. Block the other Prophet reporters as well. See how well their damn paper sells without any news of the match tomorrow. They can sod off. It's not open for debate."

Viktor and Anastasia led the way out, Harry and Ginny followed.

* * *

Soon Harry and Ginny were back in the tent. "Wonder where Ron and Hermione are?" Ginny questioned.

"Out I guess. I'm starved. I know a great place for dinner." He nodded towards the kitchen.

Harry started by pulling ingredients for sauce from the cabinets, Ginny gathered the pots and utensils. Harry brought in his muggle radio so they could listen to music while they cooked. Harry and Ginny half danced as they prepared the food, 'accidentally' bumping or rubbing against one another and blaming it all on the 'small' kitchen. By the time the pasta and sauce was ready to eat Harry could barely keep his hands off her and vice versa.

It was times like this that Harry cherished; simple tasks or events that when combined with having Ginny near him became special. Usually he'd notice but stop staring or thinking about it before Ginny noticed him. However, just as many times she would catch the look on his face and realize he was experiencing something new. Tonight he was caught; she rubbed his shoulder and kissed his forehead letting him know that she understood, but that he didn't have to explain if he didn't want to. Some days he offered an explanation, other days he just explained by saying he was happy, like tonight.

"Red or White?" Ginny asked holding up two bottles of wine.

"Water, I'm going against Viktor tomorrow remember?" he replied. "But you can have either one."

She chose the white and set the last of dinner on the table. Dinner passed by quickly and soon, Harry was sprawled on the sofa with Ginny stretched out next to him. Harry had a television and DVD player set up and they were watching muggle movies. Introducing Ginny to muggle movies was something Harry was happy he'd done. During the summer it was the movies that became their standard Friday night date. Ginny really seemed to enjoy them. Now they rested calmly, snacking on popcorn till they were tired enough to head into bed.

* * *

Harry was already sitting on the bed wearing only a pair of training shorts when Ginny came from the bath wearing just her jersey. Harry was rotating his shoulder.

"Shoulder still stiff?" Ginny asked concerned.

"Yeah, sometimes." He winced as he rotated it a bit wrong. Ginny sat behind him and started to massage his shoulder and arm. His head lulled back as he relaxed.

"You've not been doing the rehab exercises I told you to do," she pointed out gruffly. "On your stomach," she ordered.

Harry lay down on his stomach, arms out to his sides. "Honey if you don't do the exercises the muscles won't ever get healed all the way," She lectured in a softer voice while still massaging his shoulder and back.

"Let's get some sleep." She nestled him under the covers.

"Hmmm, if you insist, but I was hoping the whole massage thing would pan out for me." He smiled at Ginny mischievously.

She giggled and started escalating the massage.

* * *

When Ginny awoke Harry was already awake brushing hair away from her neck watching her as she stirred.

"When'd you get this?" he asked tracing a very faint scar just under her jaw line.

"Goyle, caught me in the hall after curfew one night and cursed me. It was a pretty weak spell. I was able to heal it on my own."

"Why haven't you mentioned it before? It wasn't in your journal that I remember," he queried.

"Wasn't a big deal, besides, I left him in a full body bind, then set my batty friends on him." She laughed a little at the memory. "The important ones I mentioned," she explained.

"Like this one?" he traced a scar than ran just under her right breast.

"Amycus Carrow." Her voice became serious. "Carrow did this one too." She guided his hand to a spot on her left hip which would be just above the waist line of her jeans. "Cruciatus curse, both times. Lucky for me I got to Madam Pompfrey right away both times, that's why the scars are so light. Lots of times I had to hide from the Carrows, they didn't like me. This one…" she pulled his hand back to the scar on her chest "was the last straw. Mum pulled me from school that day. It was the Friday before Easter. Dad came and got me from the infirmary at the school, sent me to Aunt Muriels."

"I'm sorry Gin," Harry whispered as he tightened his hold on her.

"Mum called them marks of valor. She was upset of course, but proud of me fighting back. I am glad they don't really show."

"Me too," Harry agreed. "You're too beautiful to have scars. It wouldn't be fair for you to end up with ugly scars like me."

"You might think I'm nuts, but I think your scars make you more masculine. They show your most prominent traits; honor, truth, bravery and love." She roughed his hair. "Come on let's make breakfast."

Harry and Ginny dressed and headed to the kitchen to start breakfast.

Soon other family members were milling about, snacking joking and relaxing before the game.

At ten Ron and Harry left for the locker room.

* * *

Viktor and Harry met in the tunnel on the way into the stadium. "You ready to get spanked Viktor?" Harry jibed him.

"Yea, yea, we'll see Mr. Chosen One," Viktor shot back. They both laughed and turned towards their respective benches in the stadium.

By the time they met again at the center of the pitch they were game ready. The whistle blew. Both launched into their game plans. It was cool, but bright sunshine bathed the stadium in brightness. The snitch would shine today. It would be a fast game. Like the last game versus Bulgaria the plan was simply for Harry to get the snitch as fast as possible.

This game was probably going to be tougher, neither team was distracted. Harry and Victor were completely absorbed in finding the snitch. They flew across the pitch and circled each other, now and again leaning on each other fiercely as they competed. They separated and were opposite each other a good eighty feet in the air. Harry saw it. He broke towards the snitch. Victor saw it too, maybe a half second after Harry did. Harry was a couple feet closer.

The glittering gold snitch was hiding near a food wrapper that had blown onto the field near the center of the pitch. Harry streaked towards it from the north side, Viktor from the south. Both seekers gained speed as they dove. Harry could feel his Firebolt strain under the stresses of the dive, but there was no way he was letting up. Chudley won the game last time, but Viktor had grabbed the snitch. As he looked forward he could see Viktor coming at him. It was now a ninety mile an hour game of chicken, with the snitch in the middle.

Fans in the stands screamed with excitement, until it became obvious that neither seeker was letting up. The crowd silenced themselves as seekers Krum and Potter passed the point where they would avoid a collision. Harry's gloved hand wrapped up the snitch at the time of impact. His left knee, chest and shoulder crushed against Viktor's as their body's met with a sickening crunch just north of center field. Both spun wildly off their brooms falling the last few feet to the ground landing in broken heaps. The crowd erupted, half in cheers, half in cries, all worried.

* * *

Harry came to as a salty potion was being poured down his throat. He gagged it back up and opened his eyes. The world was blurry. He could make out Ginny's fuzzy form at his bed side. She put his glasses on him. He looked up to her. 'Uh oh, she's pissed off,' he knew it from her look.

She rubbed his bandaged head comforting him and spoke in a tone that didn't convey much comfort. "Do NOT keep doing this. It's beyond idiocy. You and Viktor in this stupid pissing match." She took a breath and reloaded. "Damn! Harry, sooner or later you'll do something the healers can't fix. I'm sick and damn tired of always having to fight my way into the emergency ward to see how you've managed to mangle yourself again," she railed on him.

"I got it though, right? We won?" Harry asked. He knew immediately he'd said the wrong thing.

"Screw it! You're worried about the damn score? You ought to be worried about whether you can walk!" She half hollered back at him.

"Miss if you don't calm yourself we will make you leave." The head healer directed her gaze at Ginny. "It's time for his potion." The healer checked Harry over quickly and gave him the sour tasting potion that would make him sleep.

"Sorry, I'll settle out," Ginny replied to the healer.

"Gin, I'm sorry if I scared you. I didn't mean to." He enveloped her hand in his and squeezed it gently.

"Officially, you have a compound fracture of the left shoulder and collarbone, a concussion, and you hyper-extended your knee," she gave Harry the healer-speak version.

"In your world it means all the therapy we did on your shoulder you get to do again. Only this time there will be twice as much since you'll have to work through the scar tissue from last time. You slightly scrambled your noggin although I'm not sure it was functioning well to begin with. Your left knee got bent backwards," she said condescendingly.

"No flying or seeking for at least a week. You might want to get a brace for the shoulder to wear the next few games to protect it," her voice was now much more caring.

Harry rested his head back into the pillow. "I'm tired. I'm sorry Gin, but I had to win." He nodded off.

* * *

Harry woke the next morning to shouts and commotion coming from the doors to the infirmary. The hollering in the hallway cascaded into the room as Bill pushed Ginny and her Mum, into the room followed by Mr. Weasley, Ron, Hermione and George. George took a swing at a reporter as he went by, knocking the man's camera to the floor destroying it. Ginny was holding a copy of _The Daily Prophet,_ her eyes were red and swollen from crying.

"Hey, what's got everyone in such a bother?" Harry asked as the family crushed in. Bill was livid, as was Ron, in fact they were as mad as Harry had ever seen them; worse than the day of the fight at the Burrow.

Harry focused on Ginny, he didn't know how but she appeared to be furious and crestfallen at the same time, if that was humanly possible. He took her hand when she got to him in an attempt to comfort her. She sat next to him on the bed. Twice she tried to talk, but the words didn't come, she just cried more.

"Gin, its okay, its okay." He caressed her hand, then her hair, trying to calm her. It wasn't helping much, however her breathing was getting back to a regular rhythm leaving behind the gasps for air. In the background the Weasley men still fumed, making rude comments about the prophet and Rita Skeeter. Hermione and Molly had her other hand and arm rubbing her softly. Molly was the person who showed him the paper. The prophet didn't have very good coverage of the game since their reporters had not been allowed in. But Rita and the prophet got their revenge anyways.

In the third section under _Social Events and Entertainment _was Rita's scathing article.

_International Quidditch Hero Betrayed by Underage Lover_

_According to the most reliable sources this reporter has learned that Harry Potter, once known as 'The Chosen One', who recently defeated You-Know-Who, and is now arguably the best Seeker in the QWC league has become the victim of the ultimate betrayal. His underage lover, one Ginevra Weasley…'_

Ginny trembled as he read the article; she slid down next to him seeking comfort. Ginny cried as he read, Harry's temper was rising to the point of explosion. 'Stupid Bitch! I'll squish that damn bug like the pest she is. I'm calling Shacklebolt too. He can get the Ministry to come down on…"

"Mr. Potter, calm down or I will force a sleeping potion down your throat," the Lead Healer reprimanded him.

"Somebody get Sikes in here!" he screamed. "Wendell better do something about this or I'll stuff his head through the third ring of the pitch." Harry's anger wasn't helping Ginny, her Mum was trying to calm her but Harry's antics were making her more distraught. The Healer coming towards him with a sleeping potion finally made him realize he had to calm down.

"Molly, everyone, can you leave us alone, give us some space please?" Harry asked in a strained voice. Molly stood, kissed them both and left the room, Hermione and the rest of the family followed her lead.

Harry used his good arm to pull Ginny tightly to him. She was still crying into his chest furious that Rita had plastered her personal life all over the leading magical newspaper for all to see. Harry held her and comforted her for half an hour, he silently seethed in anger.

"Gin, I'll find a way to fix this. Wendell can go from this end, and I can have Kingsley go after the paper and its editors. I'll go after Rita on my own, and if I see Dean Thomas he'll eat my fist." Harry was still livid, but was trying to be calm for Ginny's sake. "I want to see if we can stop them with a slander hearing as well. Make them print a retraction."

Ginny sat up and wiped her tears, she was done crying. "Harry calm down, I don't think we can do that, we need to talk alone for a second." She was very serious. She wouldn't look him in the eye either. Ginny cast a silencing charm over the area so they would not be heard.

"Harry we need to talk," she said in a hushed tone. Her face conveyed the unpleasant confession she was going to have to make

Harry's mind started a rapid dark plunge as the feelings of betrayal washed over him. "Did you cheat on me?" Harry said in a broken voice.

White stars danced in his vision, the slap cracked loud, leaving a ringing in his ear. The blood rushing to his face burned with heat. "No, Harry! No I didn't!" Her voice cracked as she spoke.

He didn't hear her response. His mind clouded over, thinking back to all the times in his youth that somebody hurt him or betrayed him. He looked at her sadly, totally defeated. "You shagged Dean while…"

She slapped him again catching the exact same spot. His cheek exploded in pain. Having not recovered from the first slap the second was ten times worse.

"NO!" she screamed.

She breathed heavily trying not to scream at him. "Number one, you do not EVER, I repeat EVER accuse me of cheating. I deserve respect from you and that behavior is completely unacceptable. Number two. I am not perfect. I will I never be perfect. I… I…" She sighed heavily. "Oh, I slapped you so hard, and you're already hurt. I'm so sorry Harry." She kissed the swollen hand print on his cheek, unsure of what to say next.

She looked at him, searching for a way to move the conversation along. "Harry, do you honestly, deep in your heart, think I would ever cheat on you?"

Harry gazed into her brown eyes. Eyes he'd looked into so many times before. "No, no I don't Gin. I'm so sorry. I don't know why it happened, but my mind took this dismal downward spiral. All my fears of never being happy flooded back into my head, making me believe that I was stupid to trust anyone. Before I knew it, I'd said it. I'm sorry. I was stupid for saying it." He swallowed nervously. "I trust you implicitly."

"Good answer," she replied. "This is secret I hoped I would never need to reveal. A secret only two people knew about until today." Her eyes locked on his before she continued her explanation. "I was never unfaithful to you, never. But, as you can guess by now, you aren't the first person I had sex with. I probably should have told you long ago, but I don't like thinking about it. And there isn't ever a good time to bring this type of topic up."

She went on. "When Dean and I were dating I got it in my head to prove I was grown up. I was tired of being Fred's, and George's, and Ron's little sister. So one night Dean and I were snogging in an empty classroom, you know, fooling around, and I was mad because we had to hide from Ron and well… Dean tried to and I didn't stop him. So we had sex. We did it several more times before we broke up."

"I'm sorry, Harry, I should have told you." She looked down at her feet. "Unfortunately, the story has the basics about me and Dean correct, just the timing is wrong so a slander hearing would be a waste. And while I am of age now, I wasn't then, so technically the headline is correct about me being underage. Besides, if we make a fight of it then they'll start chasing after my other boyfriends and probably anyone you dated as well."

"Other boyfriends Gin? How many others did you…?" Harry tried to ask politely, but couldn't get the words out.

Ginny rubbed her eyes in frustration and regret. "All the way? Just Dean. Michael Corner and I kissed a lot. With Roger, we groped a lot…" She stopped the explanation in frustration.

"I'm not running down the details of my love life, it's not your business. It was all before we dated, before you knew I existed, so I'm not going to apologize for any of it." Ginny stopped that particular thread of discussion.

"Ginny, lay back down, come here." He used his good arm to guide her back down next to him and looked into her eyes.

"Gin, I'm not judging you. I'm not. It does bother me to hear it. It makes me jealous, and it reminds me of time I could have had with you and lost out on. It doesn't change my deepest feelings for you. I can't imagine the number of times I've disappointed you, so for me to pass judgment on any part of your life would be completely wrong."

She snuggled closer to his injured body again. "I have regrets about it, I do, but it makes me value our relationship more."

"So we can't really do anything about _The Daily Prophet_ or Rita can we?" he surmised.

"No, I'll just have to live it down," she said dejectedly.

"If I see Dean he's gonna need to have his food put through a blender so he can eat through a straw," Harry promised her. "I'm going to feed him this." He tore the article from the paper and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Harry, it was more me than him, every guy tries, that's what they do. It's up to the girl to stop it and I didn't."

"It's not really the sex part that bothers me, well that part bothers me but there isn't anything I can do about it. I'm angrier that he dished out such intimate details of your relationship," he explained. "He should have kept his trap shut."

Ginny got up from the hospital bed. "Settle out. I'll be back in a second," Ginny ordered. With a 'pop' she disappeared.

'Pop' she returned a few minutes later holding a small, leather bound, book. She climbed back onto the bed next to Harry and settled next to him again. She mumbled a charm and opened the book.

Harry recognized the book as her journal. "Ginny, you…"

She put her index finger across his lips to shush him. "I need to do this for me." She turned to the page she wanted him to read. "Start here." She covered the lower portion of the page with her hand so he couldn't see it.

_I've done it. I lost my virginity to Dean. It hurt a little more than I thought. When I heard the other girls talk they didn't make it sound that bad. Maybe it really didn't hurt that much. It felt fine after a bit. It didn't take too long. I don't know, it didn't feel like it took a long time. As I think back it's all just a blur._

_But, I feel more grown up, at least now I'm not anyone's 'baby sister' anymore. I'm a woman. _

Her hand covered the rest of the page stopping his eyes.

She took the journal, flipped a few more pages and set it back in Harry's hands to read.

_Dean and I got together again tonight. It was better this time. It only hurt a little. Dean was happy he had this silly smile on his face. It made me feel good to make him happy. It feels good I think, but still not like I heard it would be. It doesn't feel romantic since we have to hide and then leave as soon as we're done._

_When we're done Dean tries to be all polite and everything, it annoys me some. I wish he'd figure out I'm not some dainty thing that needs protecting._

She took the book from his hand and turned to another page.

_We did it again today, out back of the castle behind the tree line. For Dean it was good, I finished for the first time, much better! I like how it feels to be so close to someone. Somehow, it's still not right. Physically I like it, but emotionally it doesn't feel special like I think it should. I wonder if I should talk to Hermione about it. I don't think I will. _

_Even though this part is better, it's all he thinks of now. We never talk, it's maddening. Thinking it over, I should break up with Dean, it doesn't feel like I think it should. I want Harry, I always have. I've noticed him watching me lately. I wonder if I'm imagining it. I hate to get my hopes up, but I keep catching him watching me. I wish he knew how my stomach jumps when I see him. I'll have to work on Harry, but it isn't fair to stretch Dean along._

Ginny took the book from him and looked to Harry for his reaction. "When you read those, what was missing?" she asked.

"You never wrote about loving him," he answered looking back at her. She nodded her head in agreement.

"I never told him so either, he told me, but I never told him. Now read this part." She turned back to the first page and let him read the lower portion of the page.

_I'm entering this here because I think it belongs here._

_This time I really did lose my virginity. It was with Harry, the boy I love like no other. I call him a boy, but he's more man than boy. His touch makes my skin tingle. His warm breath makes me shiver in pleasure. When we kissed I lost control, all I ever wanted was for him to love me and he does. He tells me all the time. He could tell me a hundred times and I wouldn't get tired of hearing it._

_He caressed me with his hands, touching me so softly, like he was afraid he would hurt me. I've never felt a touch so gentle. His body enveloped mine, we moved as one. He took longer than Dean, but it went by too fast. As we lay in bed with his arms around me I can't think of any place I would rather have been. After resting we made love again. The second time was incredible, now I know what it's supposed to feel like. It was great. We drifted off to sleep in each other's arms. It was perfect. The next morning was better yet. I'm afraid it's all I'll think of from now on. I love him so much. Two wishes down, two to go._

This time Harry closed the book, setting it on the end table. He pulled Ginny, his Ginny, into a soul searching kiss. She spoke to him gently after pulling from the kiss. "I had sex with Dean, I wish I didn't, and I can't take that back. But you, Harry, are the only person I ever made love with and the only person I ever want to make love to."

Ginny stayed most of the day with Harry. Professor McGonagall allowed her to port key back later in the day due to Harry's condition and the newspaper article.

* * *

"Welcome back Miss Weasley," the Headmistress offered as Ginny arrived in her office. "I'll have you know that the school has cancelled its subscription to _The Daily Prophet_ in light of recent editorial comments. As a matter of record, the school will not comment on the article…"

"It's a lie," Ginny said emphatically. "I didn't."

"Ginny dear, I have no doubt it's a lie, as do evidently almost all your classmates," Professor McGonagall explained with a smile. "Now go ahead to the Great Hall, dinner is just now starting."

When Ginny entered the hall nearly everyone turned to face her, the clanking of silverware stopped and voices fell silent. Her face flushed at the attention, and her palms started to sweat, she could swear the temperature of the room climbed twenty degrees. She was about to turn and leave when Luna came up to her.

"Here, you need one of these too." Luna smiled and pressed an object into her palm.

Ginny looked at the button in her grasp It was black with bright red glowing letters showing:

'_The Prophet Lied'_ the lettering then magically transformed into green lettering that stated _'Dean's a Prat'_

When she looked up she realized nearly every student was wearing one. She hugged Luna and started making her way to her table. As she passed by the Slytherin table a light haired boy commented "There goes Weasley, the Gryffindor house sl…"

The sentence was never finished. Denis Creevey swung his camera by the strap connecting with the Slytherin's jaw. Two distinct 'crack' sounds were heard, the first was the camera case breaking, and the second was the boy's jawbone.

It was the first and last time any person in the school commented unfavorably to Ginny about the article.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast Ginny was once again surprised by a news story, this time from _The Quibbler._ Harry granted them an exclusive interview late the previous evening, just in time to make the morning press. It was on the front page. In his interview he let slip that Rita was an unregistered animagus, offering a personal five thousand Galleon reward to whichever citizen turned her in to the Ministry. He blasted the prophet's editorial department, and ended the story with the following quote:

'_Ginevra Weasley is by far one of the most trustworthy people you could ever hope to meet, I trust her completely. She has more integrity than anyone I know, and any person that believes differently is just plain wrong. I love her and she has my complete support.'_

Edgar swooped in landing near her pancakes. She took the note from his leg.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Hope you read the Quibbler already today. I figured what good is it to be famous if I can't call a news conference or two. I expect with the reward Rita will be in custody soon. _

_I meant the last part of the article by the way, I do love you._

_Professor McGonagall told me about the buttons, I'm glad others are supporting you. Out here it's about the same, once I came out against the article public opinion went your way._

_Love always,_

_Harry_


	13. Overdue Visits

**Overdue Visits**

Harry paced the main room in the tent. He was lonely. Ginny and Harry had given Ron and Hermione a new tent as an engagement gift. While he missed their time together as roommates, he knew the gift was very much appreciated. Hermione had decorated and furnished the new tent the way she wanted. The old tent, the one Harry was now sole occupant of, had been decorated by himself and Ron and it was much too masculine for Hermione's taste. He went over the note to his friends.

_Ron, Hermione_

_I know I've not been around much, sorry. I have some stuff to get done today. See you at the ceremony in Hogsmeade._

_Harry_

He folded the parchment before tying it to Edgar's outstretched talon. "Don't take this to them until they wake up," he directed. The black owl nipped his fingers in understanding. It was very early in the morning, still dark, when he disappeared with a soft 'pop'.

* * *

Ginny rolled over when a sliver of sunlight managed to find its way through her bed curtains landing across her face. She yawned and thought about her schedule for the day, before sitting up, opening her eyes and shaking her hair free. She smiled in response to her good mood. She would get to see Harry for the first time in over a month, almost two months in fact. He'd promised the Ministry of Magic he would appear at their ceremony recognizing the night of the Final Battle.

She missed Harry of course, but with studying for her N.E.W.T.'s, quidditch practice and her regular studies she barely had time to eat and sleep, much less find a weekend she could use for 'detention'. She fingered the locket hanging around her neck thinking of him, she'd hardly even owled him over the last few weeks. The stress was beginning to take its toll, and to top it all off she was now in the process of trying to decide what she was going to do after school. That decision was going to be tough.

She stretched her legs, got up from bed and walked to her wardrobe which stood by the window. The sun wasn't up much, just coming over the horizon. The remains of the night mist still floated above the lake, masking the shore line, trailing small wisps of fog around the area. She stretched her arms above her head, the sleeves of her large Cannons jersey slid down and gathered at her shoulders. She peered out the window. If she leaned to the left enough the edge of the lake and even Dumbledore's tomb would be visible through the cut glass window. When she leaned over she could indeed see the sun glinting off the white marble tomb, the reflection was partially blocked by a solitary figure standing near the tomb. The figure stood hands in pockets, head hanging low.

Ginny quickly pulled her hair into a ponytail, pulled on a pair of jeans left crumpled on the floor, shoved her feet into her trainers and bolted from the dorm.

* * *

Harry stood looking out over the partially obscured lake. It was cool, but he didn't notice. He jumped slightly as he felt a presence near him. Ginny stood a few feet away, breathless after running all the way from the castle.

"I didn't think…you'd be here…until later." She said between gasps for air. Her face fell when she looked at his face. It was the look all over again. Glassy non-focusing eyes, no expression on his face, no curve to his lips. She could tell he had not slept in at least a day or two and judging from his drawn face was not eating either. He didn't answer.

"Hey, Harry, hello," she plied him again. 'This isn't good. He hasn't been this bad since the summer.' Her mind wandered back to the long talks on the bench under the old willow tree near the Burrow. 'How many times will I have to pull him back from the edge?' she wondered. 'At least I'm here for him. I'm always here for him.' Ginny conjured a bench, and gently sat Harry next to her. She knew the drill by heart. Take small steps, get him to acknowledge her, ask easy questions, and get him to talk.

"Were you talking to Dumbledore?" she questioned. He looked at her blankly. 'Okay then easier question than that,' she figured.

"Can I hold your hand?" she asked another simpler question. He nodded yes. She took his hand and held it firmly so she knew he would feel it.

"You haven't been eating right have you?" He nodded no. "Are you hungry?" she continued. He nodded no for a second time.

"More nightmares?" she asked hesitantly. She was pushing a bit here and was afraid he would slide back into his clouded mind.

"Yes," he answered weakly.

Ginny wrapped an arm around his shoulders. 'Good, he's at least talking,' she thought as she squeezed him lightly. "What's going on Harry? No owls this week, you don't look good. Talk to me," she questioned him gently.

"I got thinking about my nightmares and all. I think there's so much stuff trapped in my head from the war and the final night. I think I need to go back through it. It just keeps polluting my mind. None of it ever ends. It never ends." He paused and then continued. "I was hoping to be out of here before anyone saw me."

"You don't want help?" she asked. 'Why is he going to do this again? He keeps pushing me away. It's maddening. I'm the only one who can help him with this. Why push me away?' She was getting perturbed as her thoughts wandered across her mind.

"I just think I need to do it on my own. So much of it seems unfinished to me," he replied.

"Well I don't agree. The first time I understand about; the whole 'protect me' thing," Ginny countered. "But now he's gone. There's no danger to me, so why not accept my help?"

"Look, I need to do this by myself, why can't you see it?" He started to sound exasperated.

Ginny was now upset. 'Damn, I'm not accepting this again, he is not shutting me out. I'm not letting it happen again. It's always me that has to help, and he's going to push me away! If he's going to act like this he can sod off!' Her mind was made up, she was taking a stand. "Harry, I won't accept being pushed away again. I won't. Obviously it's your choice, but if you push me away…"

Now it was Harry's mind that was racing. He planned this as a solo effort. 'Great, now she's ticked at me. No, actually she's mad, and that is much worse.' He stared at his feet in despair as she railed on him.

"Why do you push me away? Last summer you said you'd never walk away from me again. Keep your promise Harry." She was now more scolding him than talking to him. "I love you, Merlin knows I love you, but I can't keep doing this." He didn't respond so she turned to leave.

'Prat. Pig headed prat!' she cursed him in her mind as she turned to leave.

Harry grabbed her hand as she tried to leave. "Stop, you're right. I don't want to be alone anymore." He pulled her back to the bench. "It's not going to be fun. There are lots of stops to make."

"When has any of this ever been fun?" She shook her head and half laughed in bewilderment. "I know it's not fun, but it won't be as bad if we're together," she answered. "What type places?"

"Goodbye places, and thank you places, plus battle places and such. If you're serious about coming then let's go." He stood and pulled her into his arms. He side-along apparated her away.

* * *

'Pop' they landed near the shore in a small meadow, a cottage was about one hundred yards away. Ginny recognized it as Bill and Fleur's. When they got to Dobby's grave Ginny rubbed Harry's shoulders as he knelt near the grave marker.

"Hi Dobby, I know we talked when I was here last, but I wanted to come back to see you again. Last time we didn't know how things would end up, but now I do. We won, Dobby, and we won because you saved my life. I didn't know what a good friend you would be when I freed you, I just knew you deserved better.

_Flashback (from CoC USA version by JKR)_

"_Harry Potter freed Dobby!" said the elf shrilly, gazing up at Harry, moonlight from the nearest window reflected in his orb-like eyes. "Harry Potter set Dobby free!"_

"_Least I could do, Dobby," said Harry, grinning. "Just promise never to try and save my life again."_

_The elf's ugly brown face split suddenly into a wide, toothy smile…._

So, lucky for me you were a free elf, otherwise you couldn't have gone against my wish. Thank you for not listening to me. I'll always remember you were my friend Dobby. Bye."

"Ready?" he asked Ginny. She nodded and slipped into his arms. 'Pop' they were gone again.

* * *

This time the graveyard was bigger, in a town Ginny didn't recognize. Harry led her back to a small stone with fresh flowers laid at its base.

"Colin, I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye at your funeral…" He went on.

"… so thank you. I also want to thank you for this." Harry pulled a wrinkled picture of himself and Ginny from his pocket. It was from when they dated in his sixth year, before the battle. Harry still looked fresh faced and hopeful, Ginny stood smiling happily in Harry's arms. The finish was worn, dull, and the edges had small and tears and bits missing. By any account the picture had been handled often. "To you it was a picture; to me it was a lifeline. I cannot begin to explain how important this one photo was to me. I'll miss you."

Harry sniffed a couple times and took Ginny's hand. 'Pop' they left again. They visited nine other grave sites, spending a few minutes at each. At first he could get through his thoughts without crying, fighting back the feelings of guilt, but after the sixth or seventh visit he gave up trying to hold the tears back. Ginny, for the most part, let him lead and comforted him by holding his hand or wiping his tears. He was reliving the agony for what she hoped was the final time although at this point she didn't know if it would ever end. He left the hardest three for the end.

* * *

The next set of headstones was side by side, at a large cemetery in London. "Remus, Tonks I have no idea where to begin…" his apology continued.

"…so I see Teddy as best I can. He's getting so big. I gave Andromeda Grimmauld Place. Well actually I sold it to her for a Knut, this way she gets custody of Kreacher. Kreacher and Winky have evidently decided to be together, so there are two elves that are loyal to help Andromeda. I know it's not much, but I can guarantee I'll do everything in my power to make sure Teddy feels loved."

"Remus… Ron, Hermione, Ginny and I reinstituted the marauders. You'd be proud… Miss Weasley here has quite the talent for mischief. Well I think that's it for now. I love you guys. Wotcher Tonks."

Harry was now setting cross legged in front of the graves crying for his lost friends. As she did at each site Ginny wrapped Harry in a hug to comfort him. "Last one next," he said to Ginny as she helped him up.

* * *

'Pop' this time Ginny knew exactly where they were; standing on a small hill out behind the Burrow a few feet from Fred's grave. Fred's goodbye was the toughest, but in a way it was easier. Harry knew Fred as a brother which made it extremely difficult, but Harry was able to sit with Ginny in his lap and they talked as a couple taking much of the sting away. The couple stayed for nearly an hour going over their summer.

"…so that catches us up Fred. I know you'd have fought regardless, I don't feel guilty about that. I feel guilty that it took me a year to get here and give you my most sincere thanks. Thank you. You gave me a chance to win, which gave Ginny and I a chance to be together. I can never tell you how happy she makes me. Thanks doesn't begin to cover it." Harry finished his goodbye. Harry and Ginny leaned their heads against each other and cried as a couple missing their brother.

* * *

'Pop' Large stone and steel gates cast a shadow over the pair when they appeared. Ginny again did not recognize the location. The large manor set back off the road was dark. "Where are we?" asked Ginny

"Malfoy's," Harry replied with utter disdain in his voice. "I hate everything they stand for. In the end Narcissa lied for me, which was enough for Voldemort to let his guard down."

'Crack' "We don't need you here!" Draco sneered from behind the gate having just apparated in. "Leave now!" Ginny pulled her wand.

"I'm on the sidewalk, can stay here all day if I want," Harry retorted gruffly. He lightly guided Ginny's wand back down to her side. "Go get your mother."

"I don't have…" Draco started to say.

"Shut up. I saved your life twice in one night even though you were fighting against the school." Harry stopped him cold.

'Pop' Narcissa appeared by her son. "What Potter?" she asked Her face was even more pale than normal.

"Just wanted to talk to you…alone," Harry said, looking right through

Draco as he spoke.

"I'm not talking to you." 'pop, pop' The Malfoy family was gone.

Harry shrugged towards Ginny. "Guess I still won't be invited to the Christmas party huh?"

Ginny half hugged him. "Suppose not." She looked at Harry and noticed he was disappointed. "What's up, why the face?"

"I really wanted to talk to her. I'm not dumb enough to think she did it for me; she only did it to save Draco. She used me, and that's okay, I still wanted to say thank you though."

"I tried." He shook his head. "Time to go again." He took Ginny in his arms. 'Pop'

* * *

When they appeared Harry hesitated before walking on. Again, he saved the hardest encounters for the last stops. He guided Ginny down the street, past the houses and occasional small businesses. As they came towards the monument it changed from the muggle war memorial to the magical one honoring Harry's parents. He'd seen it before and wasn't interested in it, but Ginny paused so he waited for her.

She now knew she was in Godric's Hollow. The sight of the monument unnerved her; at the base of the monument were piles of flowers brought as remembrances for the night. She wiped tears from her eyes. Harry laced his fingers in hers and they moved on. As the duo neared the cottage that was once his home the crowd was much thicker. A crowd of about twenty five witches and wizards stood near the gates.

"Here goes." He led Ginny to the gate. The number of flowers and mementos left at the fence was easily into the hundreds, much more than the memorial; stacks of wrapped flowers, cards, posters and candles reached almost to the top of the fence.

The crowd was silent at first but then buzzed with excitement when the visitors noticed who was pushing through the crowd. Well wishers slapped his back, women tried to hug him. Some tried to push Ginny away to get to Harry. This didn't help since Harry wasn't doing well emotionally, and he started getting rough, pushing back.

"Just stop!" he finally yelled. "Please." The crowd stopped pushing. "Please, give us a few minutes. You can all come back in a bit." The crowd fell back from the fence, Harry led Ginny inside.

Harry was holding it together, Ginny was too. They entered the hallway where Harry's father died. His head throbbed, he massaged his temples with his fingers attempting to lessen the pain, but it wasn't helping. They left the hallway and he led Ginny to the destroyed nursery. He explained the nightmares in detail; where his Mum stood, where Harry himself was, where Voldemort stood as he murdered his mother and attempted to murder Harry as well. The crib still showed the burn marks from the curses thrown that night. The light blue baby blanket was torn and scorched as well.

The sight of the crib and blood stained floor nearly brought Ginny to her knees, only Harry holding her kept her upright. Even though she wasn't eighteen yet, she was having dreams; perfect dreams of children with Harry, perfect dreams of their house and lives in the future. The awful reality of events she was now staring at was more dramatic than she had prepared herself for. Seeing his nightmare in person and now seeing it as if it were her child shook her very core.

Harry gazed around with glassy unresponsive eyes. Ten minutes after their vigil started they walked slowly out the gate stepping unsteadily down the cobblestone street.

* * *

He turned Ginny through the archway, into the small graveyard near the church, bringing Ginny to his parents' graves.

It took three tries before he successfully got out his first words. "Dad, Mum I know you're both aware by now that we won. It doesn't feel like I won though…I figured after it was over I'd be happy… but in many cases I'm not. I still have these horrid dreams that seem to eat my heart, or tear it in two…Some nights I just want to die…" He wiped the tears as they trickled down his cheeks.

Ginny held him around the waist with her left arm leaning her head on his shoulder, trying to hold back her own tears. 'Is this what its going to be like? How long will I have to keep pulling him through times like this?' Ginny gave up the fight, and let the tears start to fall.

"It was you Mum that gave me the power to win, the power to love. It's that emotion that gets me through those times even though it's so terribly difficult. I think of love and this young lady here with me." Harry gave up wiping his eyes.

Ginny's heart broke for at least the third time in the last few hours. The day's journey started out about how she figured it would. But some stops, like this one wrenched her heart from her chest. She and Harry talked about these feelings during the summer in the safety of the Burrow or under the willow tree. Out here in the graveyard it was different; it was harsher, more real, the emotions ripped across her heart and soul. It was not the same as her safe summer talks. Ginny wasn't the crying overly sensitive type, and she knew it, so to be shaken and bothered so deeply was very new to her. The only other time she'd had these feelings was when Hagrid brought Harry's limp body into the Great Hall.

"Mum, Dad this is Ginny." He slid Ginny in front of him and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love her so much, it consumes me…She loves me too. We've talked about it, and some day… as I get better…we're going to get married. I wish you could be there to see us." He paused again unable to breathe.

"I wanted her to meet you… Mum you'd just love her. She's tough on me when I need it, which can be pretty often. And she supports me… keeping me going when I want to give up. But the special part is when it's just her and me… our hearts beat as one, we connect. It's a feeling I can never get enough of." Harry finished the first part of the introductions.

"Dad, I know you'd love her… she's a redhead of course, so right away she'd get to you. She's chaser for the Gryffindor quidditch team, team captain as well. She can fly circles around anyone and can throw hexes fast enough I can't block them…She helped me defeat Voldemort… Did I mention she's a redhead? I figure the way I feel about her is the same way you felt about Mum." Harry paused as he tried to get control of himself.

"Well, we need to get going… I'm not real sure when I'll be back Mum and Dad. But I needed to make sure you met each other." Harry completed his introduction.

Ginny was lost for words. She could talk to Fred, Remus and Tonks like this because she knew them; but she'd never even met Harry's parents. Frankly she didn't come close to knowing how to start the conversation, so she just jumped right in. "I figure Sirius and Remus have told you a lot about Harry, but probably not about the Harry I get to see." She waited for a second or two before going on.

"My Harry is still pompous, and a bit self absorbed and still feels like he has to protect everyone just like the one you know; it drives me to the edge of reason sometimes. Lily, I think you know what I'm talking about. But then he gives me that half crooked smile, or I see him mess his hair up, and I fall in love with him all over again. The other side, the side that usually only I get to see, is sweet, caring and dare I say it, romantic. He's really extraordinary, I'm so blessed that he chose me. You have a wonderful son, truly wonderful. I love him completely." She stepped back as she finished talking.

Ginny turned into Harry draping her arms over his shoulders; muffling her cries into his neck. Ginny and Harry turned and began to navigate their way back through the tombstones. About ten steps later Ginny freed her hand from Harry's and trotted back to the graves.

Ginny squatted in front of Lily's marker and whispered, "I'd take the curse to save him too." She stood and ran back to Harry and together they walked back towards the center of town.

* * *

"Hey you, talk to me," she prodded. He didn't respond.

"Earth to Harry." She still didn't get a response.

"Seeker Boy." She pushed her hip and shoulder into his side forcing him to change stride to keep from stumbling.

"What?" Harry focused on Ginny as she grinned at him.

"Go sit." She turned him towards a muggle bus bench. She slipped her hand into his back pocket and nicked his wallet as he turned. Ginny stepped to a sandwich vendor on the corner and bought two sandwiches, some chips and a couple sodas. She brought the small dinner to Harry, passed his wallet back to him and together they ate dinner. The day was getting longer, and they weren't done yet, but neither of them ate breakfast or lunch so both needed to eat.

"Didn't realize I was so hungry," Harry commented after all but inhaling his sandwich. "I'm going for another, want anything?"

"Maybe one of those giant cookies." She requested.

He returned a bit later with his sandwich and the cookie as requested. When finished the couple apparated to the final stop.

**

* * *

**

When Harry and Ginny appeared at Hogwarts they were down near the forbidden forest, but were facing back up the hill looking towards the castle. It was the spot Harry stood before he went to meet Voldemort. His eyes lost focus and the blank stare returned to his face. As he looked at the castle Ginny seemed to recognize the timeline. She released his hand and walked up the slope. She looked around to get oriented and stood right where she was when helping the injured girl from Ravenclaw. "Is that where you were?" she asked.

"Yes." He looked back to her. "Right before I went in. I stood here looking at you, knowing what I had to do, yet not wanting to do it." He took a few steps towards her. "I got this close, I could almost smell you. I saw your eyes, sad and swollen and even mad, it helped to clear my mind."

"I remember. I could feel you," she whispered.

He paused "Before I finally focused on having to go in to meet him I saw you and me. You and me and scenes from a life I never believed I could have. I saw our wedding, you looking so pretty; I saw us holding babies, and playing in the yard, putting our kids on the Hogwarts Express at Kings Cross. I saw us living a perfect life."

He stepped closer to Ginny. "At this point I knew I was the seventh horcrux and that I would have to face him. I expected to die. I turned away from you because I couldn't face you. I hoped you could be happy without me, but I knew for certain that in order for you to have a chance at any life I had to face Voldemort alone."

Harry looked between Ginny and the forest. "I left and walked in knowing if I stopped to say goodbye to you I'd lose my resolve and in the end Voldemort would win. I had to push you from my mind until it was time to use the memory of you to help me make it. I never thought I'd see you again."

"This way." He took Ginny's hand and led her into the forest. It was starting to get darker; long shadows shrouded the forest making it appear even more foreboding than it normally did. He led Ginny further in, stopping every couple minutes to get his bearings. After a couple turns and twists the path narrowed leading deeper into the forest. At the bottom of the hill they were descending was a small clearing. Harry knew he was in the right place.

"As I got to here I kissed the snitch to get the resurrection stone. I saw all of them Gin. Everyone who loved me but was dead." His voice was hoarse from trying to choke back more tears. "Mum and Dad, Sirius, Remus. They talked to me, trying to calm me."

"I didn't want to die Gin," he gasped.

Ginny released his hand letting him get settled. He wandered the space, looking at the trees and ground beneath his feet. He stood at the exact place he'd died one year ago. "It was here," he said unsteadily. "I walked in here, and faced him, the death eaters stood here, and here and here." He gestured with his arms to points around the clearing.

"Voldemort didn't think I would show up." Harry paused.

"I was so scared…" his voice cracked and he looked towards Ginny. "Everyone says how brave I was… I know better. I was trying to find any way that I wouldn't have to die, but I couldn't. I didn't want to, but I had to."

He went on. "I'd pushed you from my mind on the way into the forest. I knew Voldemort would try to read my mind so I emptied it."

His voice softened. "Then he finally did it '_Avada Kedavra_' and I saw the green light flash, the same green that's in all my nightmares of my parents' death. That's when I got this one." Harry removed his shirt pointing to the long scar on his chest and shoulder. "I had the vision of King's Cross, and decided to come back to try to finish him off, and someday, be with you."

"Then he toyed with my body. He sent the Cruciatus Curse into me. He tossed me in the air a couple times letting me fall back to the ground, playing with my dead body. The pain was beyond what I can explain. Every time I crashed back to the ground my body screamed in pain. That's when my thigh and leg got hurt." Harry's voice was shaking; his hands trembled at his sides as he relived the moments. Ginny made her way towards him slowly.

Harry's legs wobbled, Ginny caught him and helped settle him on the ground.

He looked up at her. "Right before he launched the death curse I let you back into my mind. All those dreams came back to me. I could see us holding hands, playing with our children. I saw us together, you know together. I saw us at ninety years old watching grandchildren play in the yard. But in the end, at the last moment, I thought of you and I kissing in the common room for the first time and I could smell your hair." The tears fell. He didn't try to stop them.

"Harry," Ginny whispered and kissed his forehead as he lay on the ground next to her. "Oh, Harry." Ginny ran her fingers through his hair. Like in the graveyard earlier, the memories here in the forest were thousands of times more vivid than the visions she had while discussing the same events in the warm confines of the Burrow.

She helped him up, helped him put his shirt back on and they left for the castle. It took longer returning as it was much darker in the forest by now. The sun was still up but there was only about an hour of daylight left.

* * *

Harry and Ginny went through the front doors and entered the main hallway. Many guests were milling about. The castle had been opened, allowing visitors to return, to commemorate the battle. Harry and Ginny walked to where Fred, Colin and others died, finally returning to the Great Hall.

"Well, we know what happened from here on I think." He looked at her, her face showed the stress of the day. "When I saw you fighting I was so proud. It gave me more courage." Harry's eyes welled with tears. "You almost got hit with that killing curse right here. It just missed you. I almost lost you." The tears building in his eyes trickled down his cheeks.

"I wanted to kill as many as I could," she said as anger filled her voice. "It was in my life the only time I've felt real hatred. It was scary." Her voice retuned to a normal level. "But I'd seen him steal my life away, steal all of my dreams, steal you. And I had every intention of avenging your death."

"Then Neville killed the snake, your Mum got Bellatrix and I finally took down Tom Riddle." Harry concluded.

"I was so tired, I just wanted to leave. Luna distracted everyone, Ron and Hermione took me to the dorm. I'm sorry I didn't find you. I was so exhausted, I couldn't see. I couldn't walk." Harry took her hand again and they made their way to the Gryffindor common room.

"Beat Slytherin," Ginny said and the portrait swung open. Luckily the room was empty; the students were all down in Hogsmeade enjoying the celebrations that had started. Harry led her to the seventh year boy's dorm and lay on the bed. The day had been truly tiring. All the disapparating for him and Ginny had taken its toll on his body. Psychologically he was a mess as well.

* * *

Ginny was worn out. Her feelings and emotions had run the gauntlet throughout the day. Now she stood looking at her boyfriend, he was hurting again. She hoped today would help him, that's why she'd needed to go with him, but now he looked as pale and drawn as when he arrived at the Burrow in the spring, when she'd hexed him. Her heart tumbled to her feet. Her Harry had come to her home, and she'd hexed him. Right when he needed her. She thought back to a few days before he'd come back to the Burrow.

_Flashback to the morning after the Final Battle_

'_Damn him. Leaving without even saying hello, or goodbye, or even a damn I'm alive, see you later.' Ginny was livid. She did as her parents wanted and helped with the injured and dead. She held her Mom and George as they tried to cope with Fred's death, when all she wanted was to see Harry and tell him she loved him._

'_But the bastard was so self-centered!' She pushed the portrait open and made her way through the common room and up to the boy's dormitory. Sunlight was just beginning to filter through the windows. She saw Ron and Hermione setting in one bed. Harry lay sprawled on another, battered and bruised. She was so glad he was alive, but the emotion that reared its head was anger. He never said goodbye, he left me alone, made me think he was dead! Damn him! When it was finally over he left without me! Without even talking to me!_

_Ginny walked to him, struggling with the overload of emotions. She was so happy he was here… she gently kissed his forehead. Then her anger swelled, manifesting itself in five barely audible words… "I hate you Harry Potter" she whispered and left the room not sure of what she was truly feeling._

She focused her eyes back on Harry. His eyes were closed. Ginny shook her head repulsed at the memory. When he needed her most, when he was alone and desperate she had turned her back on him. Her mind raced back to the summer and all of their conversations. He'd never asked for an apology, she never offered one. Ginny was ashamed. It was just like him to take the high road. She decided to act out today what she should have done a year ago. She slipped off her shoes and made her way to Harry.

* * *

Harry drifted into an uneasy nap. He'd made it through the day from hell. Having Ginny with him really did help, and he'd have to make sure he told her so. His headache was awful but seemed to be receding now that he was resting. He heard Ginny slip off her shoes and walk to the bed. As she came closer he could smell her scent. He felt her lips on his forehead. Then he heard the words he wished he'd heard so long ago. "I love you Harry Potter."

"I love you too Gin." he looked into her eyes.

"Can you ever forgive me?" she asked softly.

"It's okay Gin, I understand." He kissed her.

The pair embraced before they left the room. As they left the castle the sun was setting into the horizon, only a few last rays of sunlight filtered to the castle. As they stood at the front steps Harry paused to look around; the castle and grounds didn't look any different, but he felt different. He looked across the field; he could see the flags atop the quidditch pitch flittering in the soft breeze. He thought back one more time to the year before, looking again at the pitch remembering the promise he'd made to himself to see Ginny play one more time. They stepped off the stone steps and started down the path to the village.

Ron and Hermione met Harry and Ginny at the gates north of town. Ron started to ask about where he went, but Hermione stopped him. The crowd was large and filled the small town to overflowing. A stage was erected in the center of town. Harry led the quartet behind the stage and met Kingsley Shacklebolt to get the schedule of events.

"Good evening Minister," Harry greeted.

"Yes, good evening Harry. Thank you for this, I know you do rather prefer some privacy."

"Yes, I do. I think it's been long enough though," Harry said "As we discussed right; as a group?"

"Correct." The Minister nodded.

The Minister took the stage and made the obligatory political speech, followed by other politicians making more irrelevant speeches. After the second round of boring speeches was completed the Minister called for the three friends to take the stage, Ginny waited off to the side of the stage. "So I now present to you Mr. Ronald Weasley, Ms. Hermione Granger and of course Mr. Harry Potter."

Kingsley let the applause die out before continuing. "The Ministry has bestowed upon these three friends the highest honor available. We all know what they've done, but I do not think any of us know the sacrifice it took, we can only imagine. So to you three heroic friends I award you each the Order of Merlin, First Class." He draped a medal around each of their necks.

Ron and Hermione nudged Harry to the front to speak for the group. He cleared his throat and began. "I stand before you tonight, not a hero but a survivor. The heroes are not here, they only remain in our hearts and in our memories. But as long as they do remain in our hearts and memories they will never be forgotton."

He looked down to Ginny. "Others have sacrificed greatly as well, others who will get no recognition at all. It would do well to know that anyone who helped whether they are human, elf, or even werewolf, should be up here with us. Mostly I would like us to never forget how easily we can lose our way, to be led down a wrong path, to have the seeds of discontent planted within us. As an old friend used to tell me…Constant Vigilance."

He paused. "Thank you Minister, we are honored to receive the awards presented to us tonight, and promise to uphold the values for which they stand."

The crowd broke into applause. The trio stepped down behind the stage to meet back with Ginny. The crowd broke up and returned to the festivities of the celebration. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes started setting off an impressive array of fireworks. The gathered crowd watched in awe of the incendiary display splashing across the sky above the village.

Harry and his friends retired to a back of The Three Broomsticks, Ron grabbed a bottle of fire whiskey from the bar as they went through. Each took a swig from the bottle not waiting for glasses to be placed at their table.

"Harry, why did you leave so early this morning?" asked Hermione.

Harry owed his best friends a truthful answer. What he didn't know was how to say, 'I had to keep from losing my marbles,' in a decent way.

"We had some errands to run and places to visit," Ginny answered for him. She gave Hermione a brief 'we'll talk' look and the subject was dropped. Molly and Arthur stopped by hugging each of their children, heaping praise upon them. The parents stayed for a while before heading out to meet with some of the remaining order members.

Harry grabbed the bottle and swigged the equivalent of three more shots down his throat. Ginny took the bottle from him and grabbed a quick gulp, mostly so she could get the bottle away from Harry.

"I'm really beat, I reserved us a couple rooms for the night, here's your key." He passed a bronze key to Ron. "Nine, top of stairs and left. You guys can carry on, but I'm done for the night. Good night."

"Both of you look worn out." Ron observed.

"I'm going with Harry, 'night Mione, 'night Ron," Ginny said through a yawn. "Oh, 'Mione please find Professor McGonagall for me and tell her I'm staying in town tonight."

Ron took Hermione's hand and led her out to the party in the street. Harry and Ginny retired upstairs to their room.

* * *

Harry fell to the bed fully clothed. Ginny fell in bed right beside him, barely slowing to kick off her shoes. "Gin, I never would have made it today without you with me. It made a wreck of a day bearable. I can't imagine life without you, thanks, I love you so much." He slid closer to her draping his arm over her shoulder.

"I think today is going to help you in the long run, I really do. Today was unnerving for me. I'm not the crybaby type, you know that, but I cried more today than I have in my entire life. Yet as gut wrenching as it was for me I can't imagine how you felt," she whispered in his ear as she adjusted her body to fit against his.

"Harry, I love you, together we'll do just fine. g'night." Ginny drifted off to sleep, just as Harry had, both oblivious to the loud noises and celebration in the street outside their window.

"_Welcome back, I've missed you," Riddle taunted. He was standing in the watery Chamber of Secrets, the scene backlit with a soft green glow. Ginny lay across the cold stone, robes and hair splayed out across the floor soaking up the cool water._

"I'm not coming back to you, not any more!" Ginny retorted.

"_But you have, I'll always be with you." he reminded her. "You know you still long for me. Still need me. Deep down your very soul lusts for me."_

"NO, NO I don't, I'll never want you!" She screamed out.

"_Of course you do…. I…." Riddle's voice was drowned out by another voice entering her mind.  
_

"Gin… Ginny, it will be fine honey… right here…" Harry's calm voice washed over her. She felt his hand on her arm, his other hand cradling her head to his chest. "Shhh, I'm here, not him. He's gone, he's gone…Shhh you're here with me, safe in my arms."

When Ginny opened her eyes she was sitting upright, Harry had his arms around her. She relaxed once she fully woke. "Sorry for disturbing you."

"You haven't had one for a while right?" he asked.

"A month or so at least. Today's events got to me pretty bad, there was a lot to process," Ginny said tiredly. She pulled Harry back under the sheets and held tightly to him. "I'll be okay now." she closed her eyes.

"Go on to sleep, I'll stay awake till you nod off," as he said this he wrapped her comfortingly in his arms. Sleep retuned to Ginny quickly now that she felt safe.


	14. You Did This

**You Did This**

The previous day's travels exhausted the young couple. Neither Harry nor Ginny woke with the morning light streaming in through the window. Both slept well into the morning, before finally stirring.

"Murrnin' hunyyy," Ginny mumbled. She stretched and then kissed Harry on the neck to finish waking him. "Did you sleep alright? I didn't notice you having any nightmares, only mine."

"Morning Gin," he mumbled back before stretching himself and sitting up. "No, no nightmares, sorry you had them." He kissed her forehead. "It meant everything for you to be with me yesterday. I know it was hard on you."

"It was very hard, worse than I thought it would be," she admitted.

He kissed her forehead again. "After we get some breakfast I'd like to make a stop and then we can get you back up to the school."

"Okay." Ginny got up and headed for the shower. Harry heard her clothes hit the floor and the water start. '_Scourgify'_ Harry waved his wand across her clothing to freshen it up so she could dress when finished with her shower

He walked back to the bed and fell across the messed covers. He napped until she was ready. Once she was dressed Ginny woke Harry for the second time so he could get ready for the day.

Once downstairs in the restaurant they enjoyed a casual breakfast.

"Ready?" he asked Ginny, taking her in his arms. She nodded yes and he apparated them away.

* * *

'Pop' when Ginny opened her eyes she found herself in a large foyer. A large staircase arched around from their left leading up to a second floor. To the right was a sitting room; down the hall a bit more on the right was a large formal living room. On the other side of the foyer was a closet under the stairs and then what appeared to be a formal dining room. Harry led her down the hall, back on the left was a large kitchen and butler's pantry; the hallway itself spilled into a large family room, the upstairs hallway overlooked the space. Leaded glass transoms rested above each door, the ceilings were ten feet tall on this level making the space feel grand. A study was positioned behind the sitting room and living room. A large stone fireplace and mantle graced the main wall. Light spilled in from the large arched windows.

It was obvious the house had been unoccupied for many years. The floors were dirty, and the wallpaper was peeling off in layers, whatever paint was left was faded; some of the windows were cracked or broken. There was no denying that in its prime the house would have been spectacular.

"Where the hell are we?" Ginny shot a look at Harry.

"It depends, do you like it?" he countered smiling slightly.

"I'm not sure, what's upstairs?" she replied smiling back to him.

"Let's see." Harry took her hand and led her upstairs.

To the right the upstairs hallway overlooked the family room leading to a large set of double doors. These in turn opened to a master suite, it contained a sitting area as well as a bedroom area. Another set of doors led to a giant walk in closet off to the side. The master bath contained a large vanity with dual sinks, a large glass walled walk in shower and a large deep bathing tub. A magnificent bay window behind the tub flooded the space in natural sunlight.

They left the suite and went to the left side of the house which contained four bedrooms. Two rooms on each side of the hall, a full bath separated each pair of rooms. At the end of the hall was a second staircase that descended down to the back hall near the kitchen. From the hallway window the four stall, two story carriage house was visible with its covered breezeway leading into the mudroom off the kitchen.

"Harry, this is impressive, but it's huge, what are you getting at?" Ginny questioned.

"Well I know it's huge, but you have to see the rest still," he begged.

"There's more?" she returned inquisitively.

"Come on." He led her down the back stairs by the kitchen to the mudroom and through the breezeway.

Harry led Ginny into the carriage house. On the lower level it would hold at least four or five cars, plus other equipment, the ceiling was easily twelve feet above the floor. Like the house it was at least several hundred years old. The carriage house was originally built for horses but had been renovated in a way that kept its original architecture.

He led her up the rough hewn stairs in the back and opened the door at the top of the steps. They walked into a nice flat of about thirteen hundred square feet. Unlike the house this space was neater and in better repair, it appeared to have been vacated only in the last few years. It consisted of a large main room, a small bath and kitchen. A second room could be used as a dining room or study. Above the second room and kitchen was a loft that contained the bedroom, sitting area and a second larger bath. A small set of spiral stairs on the left led to the loft.

Ginny ran up the spiral stairs to the loft looking down at Harry. "This is awesome! Its not too big or small, and I love the loft."

"It's ours if we want it; I just have to tell the estate agent. Plus, it has almost forty acres with it, about ten of that is woods and there's a huge pond out back as well, bigger than the one at the Burrow." Harry sounded excited. Ginny looked unsure.

"What's up, why the long face?" he queried as he climbed the stairs.

"How far from home are we?" she asked. "I know it's childish, but I love the Burrow so much. This is overwhelming, I wasn't expecting this today." By this time Harry was upstairs in the loft hugging her.

"Ginny dear it's not childish at all, I understand. I've only lived at the Burrow on and off for a few years and I love it, for you it must feel like leaving the world behind. Come to the window and look down the lane." He led Ginny to the window so she could see.

The house sat two hundred feet or so off a country lane. Low rolling hills, hedges and trees marked the landscape. Almost out of view on the far side of the road about two miles away was a large willow tree.

"Recognize that?" he asked her. Her eyes widened in amazement. She spun and kissed him hard on the lips and didn't stop the kiss until she was out of air.

"Is this the old Kinmont place near home?" she asked.

"Yes, it's been on the market for years, nobody wants all the extra land, and the deed can't be split into smaller plots so it's just been sitting," He responded, grabbing her hands. "It won't be sitting tomorrow if you say 'yes' today."

"Harry this is happening so fast. I don't know…" she objected.

"I know it's a lot. I figure that we'll have the summer to clean and fix up the loft, and it will be all ready for us to use when the fall comes around. We'll have a place to call home. We can use the loft to live in, as a home base between Cannons games and your healer training," he explained excitedly.

"And, we'll have the larger house for later on when we have kids, and it's so close to the Burrow. What do you say?" he propositioned.

"Are you sure Harry? This is a lot for us. I'm not even out of school yet. I don't know about a job yet." She sighed. "I'm not sure."

"Gin, its perfect, name one thing about it that isn't perfect?" He did his best to persuade her.

"I can't, you win." She kissed him.

"Okay then, so we'll plan to move in at the end of August or early September," he suggested.

"Whoa, slow down don't get too crazy." She said hesitantly.

"I'll try not to." He smiled back to her. Harry stepped next to her; she grabbed his arm and the pair apparated to Hogsmeade.

* * *

Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny finished a quiet lunch at The Three Broomsticks. Afterwards Harry walked Ginny back to the school dropping her off at the front gates.

"Bye Gin, love you." He said between small soft kisses. "Wish I could see your game next week. My damn game is at the same time though. I just wish I could."

"I know. I wish it too." She kissed him one last time on the cheek and slipped through the gates.

"I love you!" she yelled back over her shoulder as she ran up the steps into the school building.

**

* * *

**

_Dear Ginny,_

_Hopefully this letter finds you doing well, not sleep deprived from studying (or mischief). I know with the match, and N.E.W.T.'s coming up, you're swamped and haven't had time to write, but I miss getting letters from you. I understand, but please write me. I put the down payment on the house so it's ours once all the legal stuff is ironed out. We'll sign the final papers after you're done with school._

_We play Miami again this weekend so it should be an easy match. I'll get to see Randall and Doug as well. I know they've got more parts for me, plus they said I could bring the bike to their shop for final assembly and paint. I'm sure they'll ask about you._

_I kept the mushy stuff for the end. As always I love you, I hope you never get tired of hearing it because I don't think I'll ever tire of saying it. Play your best game, make me proud, of course you always do. I miss you, I love you._

_Love,_

_Harry_

* * *

Harry paced the locker room; his mind on Quidditch but he wasn't thinking of his match, he was thinking of Ginny's match. This wasn't good, Miami wasn't a good team but he still needed to focus.

"Come on." Ron came back in the room and dragged his best friend to the field.

Once on the field Harry mounted his broom with one thought on his mind, 'Get the snitch.'

* * *

"… so do not worry about the score. We know we have enough points to win the cup even if we lose, but I want to go undefeated. We all know we can. I want the win more than anything. If we get the record then so be it, but we will not jeopardize the game for the record, understood?" Ginny paused while the team agreed.

"Last, you're the best team and friends ever. You've done all I asked for, and more. Today is your reward, play hard, play for fun. Let's go," Ginny finished her pre-game speech.

The team huddled "Go Gryffindor!" they shouted in unison and headed to the field. Ginny held back and went to her locker. She pulled the picture of Harry from the door and looked at it before placing it back in her locker. She extracted the locket out from under her robes and kissed it before letting it fall back inside her shirt. She sighed, grabbed her broom and left for the field.

The whistle screeched signaling the start of the game. In the first hour of the game Gryffindor scored the first seven goals effectively putting the win out of Slytherin's reach almost immediately. Ginny was now leading the team in an all out attempt to break the record. She'd scored three goals already and was directing plays and strategy as well. To everyone in the stands it was obvious Ginny was in complete control of her team and her team was in complete control of the match.

The Gryffindor seeker was eyeing the snitch but not going after it. The Slytherin seeker was out to lunch, she did not have a clue where the golden snitch was hiding. This allowed Ginny and her team to continue the assault on the school record.

At four hours and fifty minutes the Gryffindor team had enough points. Ginny held the quaffle under her right arm. She gave her seeker the signal to go for the snitch as she sliced through the Slytherin defense one last time. She gave two quick feints and easily tossed the quaffle through the left ring. Seconds later her seeker had the snitch; game over, new school record established.

Ginny raised her arms and pumped her fists in victory as she soared over the field holding onto the broom only with her legs. Cheers cascaded down from the stands as Ginny and her team flew around the pitch in victory. Ginny relished the cheers raining down on her. The team soon landed and met at the center of the pitch, screaming in joy. The Slytherin team groused about the score being run up as they left the field, heads hanging.

"We did it, we did it, we did it," Ginny yelled over the noisy crowd, catching the eyes of each of her team members as she said it over and over. Her eyes filled with joy hugging each person close to her.

"Miss Weasley!" Headmistress McGonagall announced in an amplified voice. The crowd quieted. The Headmistress and a delegation of school governors pushed through the crowd of students. "It is with distinct pleasure that I and the board of Governors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry award Gryffindor the Championship Cup." She paused while the applause and cheers engulfed the stadium again.

"Furthermore we are proud to inform you that your team's magnificent display of quidditch this season has resulted in this team setting the all time school record for number of points scored in a single season, breaking the Ravenclaw record set in sixteen thirty seven with a total of two thousand three hundred ninety points." Again she paused while the crowd went crazy. She passed the large silver cup to Ginny.

"Well done Miss Weasley," Professor McGonagall praised her student. Ginny beamed with pride looking at the celebratory scene unfolding before her.

"Well done," said the governors as each shook her hand.

The last wizard, an old man held her hand tightly for a second. "Miss Weasley that was the most impressive game I've ever seen played, bar none." He gave her a quick peck on the back of her hand, much to the dismay of Professor McGonagall.

"What the…" Ginny yelped as her team hoisted her onto their shoulders and carried her through the crowd to cheers and screams of victory. She had done it. Little Ginny Weasley, the smallest of the Weasley clan, the first girl in seven generations had conquered all. Her name, not any of her brothers, her name, would go down in Hogwarts history.

The team didn't stop when they got to the locker room. The team carried Ginny clear to the Gryffindor common room. As they swept through the portal behind the Fat Lady's portrait pandemonium reigned. The team posed for a battery of photos to be taken, the flashes adding to the atmosphere. Soon several bottles of fire whiskey appeared in various students' hands and the mood became more festive as they drank. The students created a new chorus of 'Weasley is our King' changing the title to 'Weasley is our Queen.' Ginny was three fire whiskeys into the celebration when she paused, wishing Harry was there to share the joy.

She poured a fourth fire whiskey, her largest yet and took a swig, keeping her arm around the Championship Cup. She was no longer in anyone's shadow. She was no longer in the shadow of her parent's, or her brother's, or even Harry's. She was for once defined as herself, Ginevra Weasley, and she felt she could indeed do anything. That thought was a little frightening.

"McGonagall!" the shout went out. The portrait was open and the Headmistress was climbing through the hole followed by the elderly governor they met earlier on the field. The sound of glasses clinking was evident as students tried in vain to hide the prohibited drinks from the Headmistress' view.

"Gryffindor students, I will be brief. First relax and enjoy your celebration, there should be no fear of repercussions for your revelry regardless of the refreshment you may be drinking," the professor said. Glasses of fire whiskey reappeared as fast had they had vanished.

"Second this man would like to address Miss Weasley in person. Good day." With that the Headmistress stepped gracefully back out through the portal.

The students looked at the elderly man now interrupting their party. He pulled his wand and tapped it to his head. The image of the elderly governor melted into the form of Harry Potter.

Ginny's eyes lit as she rushed to Harry. Harry pushed his way to Ginny; she held the same fierce competitive look he loved to see. He engulfed her in his arms pulling her feet off the floor in a ferocious hug; she buried her face in his neck. She lifted her face to his only to have her breath taken away in a passionate kiss. The other students cheered, and then resumed the party in haste.

Harry held Ginny tightly and kept kissing her until Lavender pushed a drink into his hand and begged him to let her roommate up for air. He stopped begrudgingly. "Incredible Gin, incredible. I meant it earlier, best game I've ever seen, bar none," Harry praised her.

"You saw it?" she asked bewildered.

"Yes, I only missed about the first five minutes."

"How?" she asked again

"Doesn't matter. This is about you Gin. All about you." He looked directly into her beautiful brown eyes. "You did this, look around, drink in this moment so you can always remember it."

"Gin, you did this. It's your time; you stand above all others. I am beyond proud of you. You're the best quidditch player I've ever seen." Harry was now gripping her shoulders; her quidditch robes were bunched into his fingers, holding her so her face was only inches from his looking right into her eyes again.

He released her shoulders and breathed deeply. "Enjoy your party, you deserve it. Take the time to celebrate with your team, your team Gin. When the party is done use this to find me, but do not do so until you have celebrated completely with your team." He passed her an envelope that contained a coin which she knew would be a port key. He kissed her again and left her to her friends.

* * *

It was well after dark when Harry heard the whoosh and felt the breeze as Ginny landed in his hotel room at the Hogsmeade Inn. She was still in her Quidditch robes, but did have a bag with her. He stepped to her and for the second time in one day wrapped her body in a hug. The hug was followed by lots of kisses and the couple sat on the bed before lying down.

They lay on their sides facing each other and holding hands, breaking their grips only to rub the other's hips or finger their hair. "How? Your game was the same time as mine," she asked.

"I planned for it. A couple weeks ago, when I realized I wouldn't ever get to see you play at school again, I had Hermione bewitch a practice snitch for me. She placed an acceleration charm on it so it flew three times faster than normal. I've been using it in practices to adjust my game," he started the explanation.

"When my game started the snitch looked like it was in slow motion after using the charmed snitch for so long. I caught it in the first two minutes or so. As soon as I landed, I apparated to just outside the school gates, Hagrid was waiting for me there and brought me to the pitch. All I missed was your first goal." He finished the sentence by kissing her again.

"I'm so glad you came. What did Coach Grey think about your plan?" she questioned.

"Still in Captain mode I see," he joked. "I'm not sure. We won, one hundred fifty to zero so it technically fell within his game strategy of winning by at least one hundred twenty. Just probably not the time frame he wanted."

"I don't care about that, there wasn't any way I was missing any more of this than I had to," he affirmed. "You are much more important than any game I might be in."

"You grab a shower, I'm going down to get some food to bring up here for us." He motioned her to the shower.

When he returned Ginny was in clean cotton shorts and Harry's ever present old jersey. She was still brushing her wet hair. He brought her a sandwich and water. She was still a bit buzzed from the fire whiskey at the celebration party but was hungry so she ate.

"Ohhh, its feels so good just to relax." She sighed in between bites. "I've been under a lot of stress. Sometimes I don't even know where I'm going, I just feel lost."

"It'll get better, just get through the last of school, and pass your N.E.W.T.s," he encouraged her.

As she ate he sat behind her and brushed her hair and placed warming charms on it to dry it. He'd done this a lot last summer at the Burrow it was one of the small things that helped bring them together. She finished her meal and leaned back to him as he kept brushing and casting drying spells on her hair. Her breathing slowed and she fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

"Wake up sleepy head. We have to be in the Headmistress' office in an hour." Harry waved a steaming cup of coffee under her nose to help wake her. They finished readying and left for the school.

They were admitted to the building and met Professor McGonagall in the entry hall. She escorted them to her office. They went in and sat as requested.

"Usually this is done with a bit more formality, but we can I think dispense of that," Professor McGonagall stated.

"Mr. Harry James Potter, it is with extreme pleasure that I present to you your diploma. You have, against extraordinary circumstances, completed all required course work to be considered a graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In addition you have achieved N.E.W.T. level in seven disciplines." She passed him a rolled parchment. "Mr. Weasley received his earlier today with the grades required to become an Auror if he so chooses."

"Harry, I could not be prouder of you if you were my own son. Albus would be prouder still." She stood and swept around the end of her desk. Harry rose from his seat and received a motherly hug from the Headmistress.

Over her shoulder he saw Dumbledore wink at him from his portrait. "Harry I am immeasurably happy that you have completed your course work. And I dare say that the wizarding world is a much better place with you in it. Well done Harry."

"Thanks Professor. I feel proud." He gave her another hug. He held the rolled parchment carefully. "Professor, in my first year I found a mirror, it ummm…"

"I believe I know the mirror in question," she answered.

"Do you know where it is now?" Harry asked.

"Yes, however it does not do well to dwell on the images…"

"I know, but I think the images would be different now."

"Very well then Harry, fifth floor past the stairs to the west attic. Ginny can show you out of the school when you're done."

He and Ginny left the office. "Why are we doing this?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, just come on." Harry smiled and pulled Ginny along as he raced to through the halls.

Ginny liked Harry like this. In so many ways he was much older than his years, yet at times like this he was adorable. He was smiling and pulling her along to show her some surprise like he was twelve years old again. He flung open the door to the attic and Harry brought her in front of the Mirror of Erised.

"Look in the mirror Gin, look!" he prodded, but she held back.

"Why Harry?" she responded.

"I want to know what you see," he said anxiously.

"I'm more interested in what you see though." She looked at him cautiously. "I know this mirror Harry."

"You do?" he replied in shock. His face fell. "I thought I was showing you something new."

She hugged him. "It doesn't matter that I've seen it before. It matters that you wanted to show me something new. You're sweet, Harry, I love it that you get excited over doing things for me." She gave him a quick kiss. "I've used this mirror before."

She led him in front of the mirror; he stood behind her with his hands around her waist.

"In my first year I found it after coming out of one of Tom's trances. I saw myself and a handsome stranger. He told me I was special, that I was pretty, and important. I didn't understand it at the time. Didn't understand what I was seeing."

"In my third year I chanced across it again. When I looked into it that time I saw you and me. I was getting my first kiss," she related. "Back then I thought it showed the future."

"That didn't come true," Harry mentioned.

"Exactly, in my sixth year I found it again while I was hiding one night from the Carrows. This time it showed you and me, Ron and Hermione and Mum and Dad, everyone at the supper table in the Burrow." She paused. "That's when I figured that it didn't show the future, it showed what I wanted the future to be. During that year all I wanted was for you guys, and all of us to be safe, in the Burrow."

"This year I went looking for it and found it here. I looked in it and saw just you and me together on our wedding day… Yes, I'm very familiar with this particular mirror."

"In my first year I saw me, and my Mum and Dad," Harry said.

"Of course you did. It was all you'd ever wanted, a family that loved you," she agreed.

He leaned into Ginny and together they peered into the mirror. "Today though I see you and me, we're a little older, married, we're holding our children in our arms kissing them, kissing each other."

"I see the same thing Harry," she whispered in his ear, "same thing."

They looked into the mirror for a while longer before leaving the attic.

At the front hall they stopped for yet another goodbye. "Harry thanks for getting here to watch me. It made the day for me. I love you." She tiptoed up and kissed him.

"Love you more," he said. "We won't see each other till after your graduation, will we?"

"No, and that's five weeks away," she said, her voice dropping out.

"It's fine; this will be the last stretch we have to do that's this long… I know you're so busy with revision and all, but I miss your letters. Please try to write if you can."

"I'll try."

"Any word on what you might get as a job?"

"Well, yes…no…no, I'm not sure," she replied hesitantly.

Harry looked over Ginny's shoulder to the vestibule near the massive front doors. Argus Filch stood by impatiently, checking his tarnished pocket watch. "We better wrap this up, Filch is hovering and I don't want to give him a reason to slap you with a detention. Bye Gin, love you." He kissed her cheek and stepped away.

"Love you more." She waved as he left. She sighed and hurried to her dorm, she had mounds of studying to do for her N.E.W.T.'s which would start in three weeks.

Harry was headed to Miami. Doug and Randall had time to help him with the bike over the next few weeks and they were going to finish his riding lessons so he could get his muggle motorcycle drivers license when he got back to England.


	15. Welcome Home

**Welcome Home**

It was incredibly hot as lunchtime approached. The sun beating down on the metal roof and sides of the shop created an oven effect making the temperature inside a good twenty degrees higher than temperature outside. Add in the fact that the breeze was blocked and the humidity was above eighty percent and the conditions were miserable. Harry's sweat soaked shirt clung to his body as he finished the last adjustments to the rear wheel and chain of the chopper. Doug was steadying the bike as Harry tightened the chain tensioners.

"Looks good Harry," Randall complimented. "Did you check the oil and bleed the brakes?"

"Yes, wow, I can't believe it's done," Harry said in anticipation.

Doug stepped around to the other side of the bike. "Let's fire it up then."

Harry straddled the seat and turned the key. The motor turned over but did not catch. "Damn," Harry muttered.

"Relax, Harry, they hardly ever catch on the first time," Doug explained. "Hold the throttle open some more and try again.

Harry checked the ignition, twisted the throttle and turned the key a second time. The motor turned over again and coughed roughly before dying out. "Oh, come on…"

Randall tweaked the carburetor. "Give it more gas and keep trying."

Harry adjusted the throttle and turned the key again. The motor sputtered for a few seconds and then roared to life. The unmuffled exhaust echoed inside the shop and spilled into the alley. Harry's grin spread from ear to ear, his grin soon spread to Randall's and Doug's faces as well. Randall and Doug slapped his back in congratulations.

Harry worked the throttle to vary the engine speed as they let the motor break in. After fifteen minutes he turned off the ignition. "Lunch, and then a ride maybe?" Harry asked.

"Damn right Potter," Doug replied.

"No way we're not going out tonight on the bikes," Randall added. "I'll call the wives and tell them we'll be late."

When they returned to the shop after lunch, Harry looked over his now completed chopper. It was still unmistakably the same bike that was Sirius', but the modifications made by Harry, turned the bike into something special. The front forks were longer by about a foot and the frame had been changed so it sat lower. The rear wheel and fender were widened giving the bike an undeniably masculine look. The most striking change was the paint. A black as midnight base coat covered the frame and gas tank; but the clear coat contained an emerald green tint. When the light hit the paint just right the green would sparkle brilliantly.

The three friends climbed on their bikes and roared off down the street, marking Harry's first ride on his own bike. They rode for hours before returning to Miami, storing the bikes and heading off to dinner. After dinner was complete Doug and Randall took Harry out on the town to celebrate, not letting him buy a single drink.

* * *

Harry rolled over as he awoke; his eyes completely out of focus. He reached for his glasses and felt his stomach turn. He promptly vomited all over the hotel room floor. His head pulsed in pain his arms felt as though they were filled with lead. His neck was sore from sleeping on it crooked and a numbing pain throbbed on his left pectoral muscle. He staggered up and looked in the mirror. The T-shirt he was wearing yesterday was gone, replaced by a black tank top with the 'Serious Customs' logo on it. There was also a black leather jacket laying on the countertop which had the 'Serious Customs' logo embroidered on the back.

'Ohhh I'd give a thousand Galleons for some of Hermione's hangover remedy,' he thought to himself. He noticed a red swollen patch on his chest visible behind his tank top. He removed his shirt to check the swelling. "Oh, Ginny's not going to like this," he said to the empty hotel room. On his upper left chest a striking tattoo resided, a colorful Hungarian Horntail dragon. He drank a couple glasses of water and went back to bed.

He woke for the second time to the sound of Randall and Doug beating on the door. He let them in. Immediately the two brothers started ribbing him about his new tattoo.

"What did we drink? Harry asked.

"Mostly we drank tequila followed by a bit of other stuff. Kind of lost track ourselves to tell you the truth," Randall answered.

"When did I get this?" he asked, pointing to his chest.

"We asked you about it but you didn't want to talk about it, said it was personal," Randall answered.

"Not the scar, the tattoo," Harry replied laughing.

"At Milo's, you were quite set on it, you know for a drunk guy. You had them change the dragon design so it had spikes on the tail and larger wings," Doug said. "You also said something about proving Romil.. something or other wrong and that Ginny would think it was macho."

"Speaking of which, you should bring her by again, she sure does dress up the shop." Randall smiled.

"How did you get the scars?" Randall asked.

"It's a long story, very long. One day I'll tell you if you really want to know."

Harry and the brothers headed to the shop in order to double check the chopper one last time. Harry rode out of sight on the chopper before pulling over and placing a reduction spell on it and stowing it in his backpack. "Pop' he apparated back to the Burrow.

* * *

_Dear Gin,_

_Just 42 hours, 31 minutes till I can see you again, not that I'm counting. I've really missed you the last month. I know you were busy but you hardly wrote at all. I missed getting your owls. I have a couple surprises for you when I see you. I can't wait. Be thinking about where you want to go for dinner for our first date when you get back._

_I love you_

_Harry_

Ginny tucked the parchment into her bag as she walked the main hallway for the last time as a student, and stepped from the castle. She approached the school gates for the final time, her heart twinged. Just before she walked from the grounds she pointed her wand back to the castle, waved her wand and silently mouthed a spell. Golden sparks flew from her wand to the castle walls. 'WEASLEY IS OUR QUEEN' appeared on the castle walls in large glittering gold block letters. Everyone leaving that day would see it. She laughed at the thought of Filch trying to clean it off. "Long live the Marauders!" Ginny shouted in a fit of giggles.

She hurried down to Hogsmeade Station, where the gleaming, scarlet Hogwarts Express waited to take the students to King's cross. She boarded the train and settled into a compartment with Neville and Luna. The train lurched forward and soon gained speed as it pulled from the station. She looked out the window. She was a little sad as she watched the village slide from view; her melancholy mood stayed the same as the train rattled down the tracks. 'I have about six hours, then I'll be home.'

* * *

Ginny's parents and Harry arrived at King's Cross well in advance of the Hogwarts Express. Arthur had used a Ministry car and Harry rode in on the chopper.

Ginny stepped off the train looking for her welcoming party. She ran to her parents hugging each of them.

"Hi Gin," Harry said reaching out for her, "I missed you."

Ginny stepped forward into his hug, holding him close. "I know I missed you too." She pulled his last letter from her bag. "Now, what 'surprises' do you have?" she questioned. Harry smiled at her without answering.

Her dad shrank her trunk so it could be easily carried. Arnold, her pygmy puff, and Ellie her owl, sat quietly in their cages. The family crossed the street to the borrowed car. Arthur loaded her belongings into the car.

"See you two at the Burrow tonight. Welcome home Ginny." Her dad gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"This way," Harry said leading her around the corner to the motorcycle.

"Harry, you got it done? It's gorgeous." She squeezed his hand; then let it go as she admired the newly finished chopper. "The green in the paint is cool."

"Gin, do you think I might get a welcome home kiss sometime soon?" Harry smiled.

"Sorry, just distracted." She stepped to him and kissed him softly on the lips letting the kiss linger.

Harry climbed on the bike Ginny straddled the seat behind him wrapping her arms around his waist. He started the bike and the couple roared down the street.

Harry and Ginny arrived at the Burrow about three hours after Molly and Arthur. They made several stops on the way. First they stopped at the estate agent's office to sign the final papers for the house and picked up the keys. Second the couple stopped to pick out some furniture for their apartment in the carriage house. Third they picked up a couple bottles of wine to enjoy with dinner.

After dinner the two couples sat in the study sorting out the summer schedules. They knew the QWC was coming up and that Chudley should get pretty far if not win it all. Ginny had several job offers but had yet to divulge them to anyone, she wanted to talk them over with Harry first but she thought it could wait.

Molly took Arthur's hand and led him upstairs to bed leaving her daughter and Harry in the study talking. Harry sat on one end of the sofa, Ginny sat next to him with her legs curled underneath her.

"Potter, you haven't shown me the other surprise. You're not off the hook yet." Ginny nudged him in the ribs.

"Patience, Weasley, patience. I'm sure you'll see the second surprise some time in the next day or so," Harry said nudging her back and making her giggle.

Ginny ran her hands inside his shirt and up his back. "I have ways of making you talk," she kidded.

"I don't think me moaning is considered talking," Harry whispered, while running his hands under her shirt and up her sides.

"Close enough for me." Ginny smirked and pulled on Harry's shirt to remove it. Harry pushed her hands back down.

Ginny sat up straight and stared right through him. "What are you doing? When have you ever kept me from taking your shirt off?" She pushed his hands away from hers and started pulling his shirt off.

'This is going to be interesting,' he mused as the shirt was being pulled up. Soon she would see the tattoo. He closed his eyes and waited. He felt his shirt slide over his head.

"Huh," she grunted. Ginny studied the tattoo silently. "Open your eyes you chicken," she taunted.

He looked timidly at her, trying to her to gauge her reaction.

"Hungarian Horntail right? Explain."

"It was after the chopper was finished, Doug and Randall took me out drinking. I must have had a little too much, and at some point during the night, I got this," he explained pointing to the dragon.

"If you were drunk enough to get a tattoo and not remember it I would say you were more than a 'little' drunk," she admonished her boyfriend.

"Mad?" he asked. His heart skipped as Ginny lightly passed her fingers gently over the tattoo.

"No, it's your body… It's kind of sexy." She paused looking at his chest and tracing the dragon's wings with her fingers. "Well, more than kind of, it's straight up sexy." She now had both hands on his chest, kneading his muscles and the new inking. Harry closed his eyes in pleasure.

She pulled him up from the couch. "Time for bed, don't bother putting the shirt back on."

* * *

Throughout the next day the pair cleaned on the loft. Furniture was delivered at different times through the day. Harry and Ginny set up the new pieces in the flat above the garage. Conversation wasn't jovial or even easy for some reason, Ginny seemed tired and Harry didn't want to push on their first day back together. He figured it was just decompression after exams.

"Gin, are you okay?" he questioned. "You don't seem to be yourself."

"I just have a lot going on, job offers, graduation, you, the house. Lots going on and I'm not sure where I'm going," she explained. "Some pretty big decisions and I have to…"

"Well, let's quit this and we can go over some of it," Harry offered.

"I can't, not now. We can talk later, maybe tomorrow or the next day. We'll talk though, I promise," she answered.

By the afternoon they were getting tired of cleaning and organizing.

"Let's go out for dinner tonight, we'll get dressed up and do it right, what do you say?" Harry offered smiling. "Maybe I can help you find the direction you need."

Ginny smiled back. "Sounds good to me, lets head to the Burrow." The twosome apparated to the Burrow, in order to prepare for their dinner date.

Ginny met Harry in the kitchen; her parents did not seem to be around. She wore a soft cream colored dress and her hair was pulled back at the sides. Harry could hardly take his eyes off her, she was changing, and the changes were for the better.

"Let's go." she slipped into his arms. The couple walked out the drive and down the lane until they cleared the anti-apparition wards. 'Pop' they disappeared from sight.

* * *

The ground met their feet and together they walked around the corner to the street. Ginny didn't recognize the area at first, but she soon figured it out. Harry led her to the door of Rossinero's, where they'd had their first real date. He guided her inside, the restaurant was extremely busy.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, your table is ready. Luckily you made a reservation; we've gotten quite busy tonight. This way." The hostess led them to a table in the center of the patio. All the other tables were occupied.

Harry held the chair for Ginny as she sat. "Thank you" Ginny said.

Harry took his own seat. "It's the least I can do. I do still love you even if Rita does say you cheated on me." He laughed and shook his head. She scowled at his failed attempt at humor.

"That woman is the devil." She huffed.

"Sorry, bad joke. Enough of her, tonight is for us," Harry spoke softly. "I've missed you so much."

"I know," she agreed distractedly. The waiter came and took their orders. Ginny and Harry continued their conversation. When the food arrived they ate casually. Patrons at other tables glanced at them now and again. An elderly couple watched them a little too much making Ginny uncomfortable.

"They should quit looking, it's not polite," Ginny hissed.

"Relax, maybe they just think we look good together." He caught her eyes with his.

Ginny picked at her piece of cheesecake with the corner of her fork. She looked back at Harry; she wondered if it was a good time to inform him about her job offers. She saw his mouth move, but didn't hear the words he spoke. 'What is he saying?'

"I love you," Harry mouthed silently. He smiled at her response. "I said, I love you," he spoke again, barely any louder than the first time. He smiled more as she got frustrated with him. 'Good, I don't want her thinking this out.' He reached his hand out to her and they stood.

"What?" she asked. "I didn't hear you." He said something else she couldn't hear. 'This is maddening,' she thought. "Please speak up I can't hear you!" she said between clenched teeth.

"I said, I love you Ginevra Weasley," Harry repeated in a voice loud enough that the entire patio could hear him. Everyone dining on the patio was now staring at Harry. Ginny blushed, not expecting the announcement from Harry to be as loud as it was.

He continued in the same strong voice. "It's true. And I want all these strangers to know it. I love you, I always will and I never want to let you go. Marry me Ginny." He knelt down. As he knelt he offered her an open ring box.

Harry waited for the answer, not that he had any doubt what it would be. He smiled and looked up after a few silent seconds.

The impromptu audience of strangers collectively held their breath witnessing the couple's moment. The patio was silent.

Ginny's mind spun out of control 'What did he say? Why is he announcing his love for me in front of everyone, that's not like him?' She focused back on Harry's face. 'Why is he kneeling? No!' she refocused 'wait…Yes! Did he just ask to marry me? No, no, not now' her knees weakened as she stood.

The restaurant patrons were all standing.

Ginny stood holding the ring box utterly shocked.

"Gin, honey, what do you think?" he asked softly as he stood up.

Ginny looked around still flustered. The elderly couple who had been watching them earlier morphed into Ron and Hermione. The quartet of business men turned into Bill, Fleur, Andromeda and Teddy. Three housewives became her parents and Professor McGonagall. As the disillusionment charms were broken she saw her entire family appear before her, including Charlie and Percy. Minister Shacklebolt and other order members sat at other tables. Lavender and Cecelia were there too. George shared a table with Kate Bell, smiling at his sister.

"You made sure everyone was here?" she whispered as the family watched the couple.

"Yes," he whispered back as he stepped closer to her.

"Oh, Harry, I love you, I do…It's just…wow…" Ginny whispered into his ear so nobody else could hear.

"That's not a 'Yes' Gin." He smiled.

"I know it isn't." She looked into his eyes which were quickly clouding with the realization that she had yet to answer his proposal. Her unsure look washed over Harry, he stepped back.

Family members were now standing around awkwardly, looking from Ginny to Harry and then to each other trying to gauge what was happening. Harry and Ginny stood at the center of the patio facing each other in silence.

"Harry I love you…" Ginny started.

"You're going to say 'no' aren't you?" his eyes swelled.

"Harry, we need…"

"Yes or no Gin?" he asked now on the verge of losing control of is emotions.

"I just…" she tried yet again to explain before giving up.

"Gin…"

"Harry, just listen." Her voice became more forceful. "All my life I've been the only girl, or someone's little sister, then I was someone's girlfriend. After that I was The-Chosen-One's girlfriend. I feel like I've always had my life controlled by someone else."

She paused. "After this year, winning the Quidditch Cup and setting the record, for the first time I was me. I was Ginevra Weasley, defined as myself, not by somebody else." She let the words sink in.

"Now that I've had that experience I know that I have to figure out who I am" She pulled her hand away from Harry's hand stepping back from him.

"I'm sorry, I…I have to decide…No, I have to have the chance to figure out who I am as a person." Her voice trailed off into a cold silence. "This all happening so fast…I need a break, that's all…"

"A BREAK! We haven't been together at any one time long enough to need a break!" He shot back; his temper starting to rise. He calmed himself and sighed. "I thought you loved me, you told me so." Harry turned away from her so she couldn't see the hurt in his eyes.

Family and guests had stepped back giving the pair some space; each of them furtively glancing at each other, Ginny, or Harry; trying to keep their eyes from settling on any one person for too long. Trying without success to keep from staring at the train wreck of a proposal as it unfolded before them.

"Harry, please turn around," she asked softly, concerned. He didn't move. "Please."

He blinked his eyes to clear them, turning to her as he tried to mask his feelings.

Her shoulders dropped as she looked at his face. He didn't look mad; no he didn't look any particular way at all. He just stared back at her vacantly. "Harry I love you, that's not what this is about. In fact it's the only thing this isn't about. I love you with my entire heart, but I need to know what the rest of me is about."

"What do you want from me? What am I supposed to do? I love you. I don't want to lose you," he rambled on.

"I don't want anything from you, that's the whole point of this. I need to do this on my own. For once in my life I have to stand on my own." She stood resolutely. "I said it once, and I mean it with all my heart. I love you. I will always love you...If you'll…"

"You love me, but you're running away." He looked away again not able to continue looking at her. He gathered his thoughts and turned back to face her. "A few months ago you said you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me; that you wanted to be married that day. And now today you want to walk away without giving us a chance."

"No, I want 'us', but I have to be 'me' first." She was holding on as best she could, but the tears running down her cheeks betrayed her.

"What are you going to do?"

"The Harpies, they gave me a development contract as a chaser. They want me to play the summer exhibition league so I can get used to the offensive system. If I do well then I'll be a starting chaser for first game next season," Ginny replied. "I'm supposed to meet up with them in the next week or two."

'The Harpies?' The answer stunned Harry, it was the first he knew of the job. 'How can she just leave? I waited all school year to get her back.' He finally managed to spit out a simple, "What?"

Ginny was now turned away from him, looking at the back fence of the patio. "I'm sorry."

"But we've not even discussed it and… and you already signed?" he said his frustration rising.

"At least look at me," he said angrily. "Why? What the hell are you doing?"

Her temper flashed immediately as she spun to face him. "Why? Because it's what I've wanted to do since I was six, that's why! At six didn't you ever have a dream?"

Harry turned away from her mumbling to himself.

"Look at me!" she hissed. "Say it out loud."

"At six my only dream was to have someone love me so I didn't have to live in a damn closet!" He said it loud enough for everyone to hear, he did not turn around. The patio fell even quieter if that was possible. Dead silence crushed anyone near the imploding couple. Harry squeezed his eyes closed suppressing his anger.

'Shit, now where do I go with all this?' Ginny contemplated. She felt low. He didn't play the pity card, he never did, but she yanked it out of him.

"When did you decide all this?" Harry asked weakly.

"The last month or so, but more the last few weeks of school, after my job offers came in," she answered.

"You never wrote. Why didn't you owl me?" he asked. His voice signaled the hurt he was feeling. She didn't answer.

"Look, Harry, be patient, she's been working on this, she's just not sure of some things," Hermione explained as she stepped towards her friends.

Harry rounded on her quickly. "Wait! You knew? How long have you known about this?"

"That's not important…" Hermione said quickly.

"Like hell it isn't, how long Hermione?" Harry fired at her.

"About a month," she admitted.

"Well, that's great, glad you shared with someone Gin," he sneered.

"Harry, don't be mad at us…" Hermione gave up when Ron put his hand on her shoulder.

"Harry dear, please, Ginny needs time…" Molly added, stepping closer to the distraught couple.

Harry whirled to face Molly. "YOU TOO?" Enraged, Harry pulled his wand brandishing it angrily. "When did you know, WHEN?"

"WHY DOES EVERYONE SEEM TO KNOW BUT ME?" he screamed wildly.

He spun to face Ron shoving his wand under his best friend's chin. "You too? Did you know too?"

"No mate I didn't, I know Ginny and Hermione talk a lot, but I stay out of it."

"I need to go," Ginny said in a broken voice.

"Don't leave," he all but begged.

"I need to go, I love you. Don't forget it, please don't forget." She ran forward, kissed him on the cheek, and then ran across patio through the doors and left. She ran past the stunned guests, out to the alley and apparated away.

The tense situation increased in awkwardness yet again. Shocked friends and family looked at each other without a clue as to what their reactions should be. Fleur and Hermione ran after Ginny. Harry looked around, choking back his tears. He dropped his wand from Ron's chin and slowly walked from the patio, avoiding everyone, trying not to trip or stumble on the stone patio.

He stopped at the reservation podium. "Please cover all the dinners and such on the patio tonight from this." He shoved a large stack of muggle cash to the hostess.

"Sir what about your change?" she queried. He was gone before she finished the question.

* * *

Harry was in the loft throwing the last of his belongings into his rucksack. The knock on the door interrupted him.

"Go away!" he yelled. The last thing he needed was a Weasley at his door, or a crying Molly, or a mad brother, or an always right Hermione.

"Arry, eeet is Fleur, let me een please," she called back to him.

"I'm just leaving," he answered.

"Arry, do not make my Veela part mad, eet will make me break down ze door an wee weel talk anyway." Her voice was determined, and she wasn't a redhead so he let her in.

"Fleur…" Harry sighed.

"Oh 'Arry, I'm so sorree eet did not go az planned. You two are made for eeech ozzer, we all know eet. She ees crying and crying. You need to go ann zee her, you must," Fleur persuaded.

"Why? She didn't say 'yes', she wants to leave!" Harry said angrily.

"Aaah but 'Arry she deedn't zay 'No' eezer," explained Fleur.

Harry sat in a plain chair with his head in his hands, not knowing what to do.

Another knock on the door, Harry didn't answer it. Instead he pushed the last of his stuff into his rucksack and tied it shut. He draped his moleskin pouch around his neck.

"Damnit Harry, open up!" Ron bellowed. Without waiting for a reply, Ron kicked the door off its hinges. Splinters of wood spewed into the loft from the mutilated door jamb. "Harry, go see her, she needs you. Ginny is…"

"Ron can you stop being her brother long enough to be my friend?" Harry challenged.

"Look mate, I know how you must…" Ron began.

"No you don't Ron! When you asked Hermione she said 'Yes', so you don't know, okay!" Harry screamed at his best friend as he stood in the center of the room shaking.

Ron stepped to him and grabbed him into a hug. "I'm not letting you go mate."

"She doesn't want to marry me Ron, she doesn't. After all this, the last year, all of it, it's just… gone," he said full of despair.

He pushed Ron back and stepped out past the broken door. He ran down the rough steps and out to the driveway. Ginny didn't want him; there was no reason to stay. He needed to be alone. 'Alone, at least then I only have myself to let down.' Ron hurriedly followed him out, Fleur on his heels. He straddled the chopper.

* * *

Inside the Burrow the scene in Ginny's room wasn't any better.

Ginny was crying and staring at the ring. It was gorgeous. The band itself was gold with sections of platinum accenting. The diamond was perfectly clear and oval shaped. It was large but not enough to be considered gaudy. On one side of the setting were three small emeralds, on the other side were three small rubies balancing the ring.

It was five minutes before she even acknowledged Hermione in her room. "Ginny you have to go talk to him. You can't just run away without explaining to him," Hermione pleaded.

"Oh, 'Mione, he won't understand, you heard him, 'yes' or 'no', 'not now' isn't an option. It's a yes or no question." Ginny walked to the window and looked down the lane.

"Ginny, please go see him, you know how he is. He'll bottle it all up until he self destructs. Or he'll just leave. If you don't explain what's happening inside you he can't possibly understand… I kept telling you to talk to him. Talk to him now; tell him it's just too soon… You two need to be together, talk to him, and give him a chance," Hermione again begged her best friend.

"Ron and Fleur are at the loft telling Harry the same thing. Ginny, go now, the clock is ticking." She kept persuading. "You know Harry better than Ron or I anymore, what's he going to do?"

Ginny stared at her friend vacantly. "He'll bolt." She sighed. "I was all he's wanted since before the hunt, and I just turned him down. He'll run so he can be alone, he'll run far." Ginny admitted. "I need to go to him." Ginny turned and started for the door.

* * *

"Mate, don't go, if you do, both of you will regret it, maybe forever." Ron stood next to him on the drive.

"I need to be alone Ron." Harry started the bike and it rumbled softly.

"No, you need to go see her. Hermione's at the Burrow trying to get her to come around," Ron countered.

Harry pondered silently for a couple more minutes as the bike vibrated roughly under him.

"Arry… Ron, he ees right. Do not leave 'Arry," Fleur pleaded.

"I'll be at the next set of practices, I promise. Keep Edgar for me." Harry throttled up the bike and roared off not knowing where he was going; just that he wasn't staying there.

* * *

Ginny drew up short of the door to her room, stunned. She heard the motorbike as it roared off down the lane past the Burrow. Ginny stared at Hermione in shock and then stumbled over to sit on her bed, not believing that he was gone. 'What did I expect, I turned him down and ran out on him,' her mind raced. 'What have I done? I have to be myself, I need to be me. He'll never forgive me.' He was hurting, she knew that. She also knew he was going to shut out everyone in his life. Worst of all she knew it was her fault.

"I wasn't expecting it 'Mione, I wasn't. I waited too long to talk to him. I should have told him while I was at school. I've been fighting this for weeks and weeks but I didn't want to do it by owl. He deserved for me to talk to him in person, and then all day today I put it off," She rambled despondently.

'Why did he have to propose so soon?' her mind wandered back to Christmas break.

_Flashback_

"… _The earrings are so beautiful, but they aren't a ring. I want to be married, to you, now. I'm tired of waiting." She looked up to Harry as she stopped talking._

"_Is that what you really want Gin? I thought we were doing well. We might not be racing to the altar, but we keep making progress." Harry said softly looking her in the eyes. He loved those beautiful brown eyes. "Yes, Ron and Hermione are moving on but they didn't need to mend things like we did. I know it's my fault that we have to go so slow, I'm sorry for that. I wish I could change it."_

"_I'm so jealous of her Harry. She's my best friend and I'm jealous of her. I want to be married…_

It wasn't supposed to be this way. She wanted to break it to him over the next week before she had to leave. She knew he'd be upset, she understood that, but now, because of her, he was gone. Her independence was coming at a terrible cost. Her thoughts were interrupted by a shaken Ron stepping into the room.

"I tried sis, I tried. So did Fleur, we stalled as long as possible." Her brother looked at her sadly "You needed to come see him and you didn't. I love you sis, but this is your fault. You love him, why didn't you say yes? I know I'm not the smartest person, but I don't get it." Ron kissed her on the head and turned to face Hermione.

"You too 'Mione, I love you, but I can't believe you kept this from him, I'm telling Mum the same thing on the way out." Ron shook his head and then focused his tear filled eyes on his sister. "Ginny, I'm sorry. I don't know where he's going."

He looked to Hermione. "You staying here tonight?"

"No, go home you two, I want to be alone," Ginny said glancing at both of them. Her brother and his fiancée left her alone as requested. As they closed the door Ginny placed a battery of locking and silencing charms on the door.

Ginny removed the dress she was wearing, pulled on a pair of pajama shorts and Harry's old jersey. She placed the ring box in her dresser drawer and sat on her bed. Ginny shook as she tried to hold back the tears. She lay down on her bed, arms wrapped tightly around her midriff, still shaking. She didn't know how long she stayed that way; it could have been minutes, or an hour or more. It all blended into one long desperate night.

She cried herself to sleep alternating between two thoughts. The first thought was she needed to find herself in order to be happy in life. The second thought, the worse of the two, was that Harry now thought nobody loved him.

* * *

Harry rode the chopper until his wrist ached and the strength needed to hold the throttle open ebbed from him. Only then did he turn from the country road and pull into a run down service station for fuel. His vision was blurred. He figured it was from lack of sleep but that was a lie. It was hard to see through the tears. He took to the loo, bought a coffee, paid for the gas and climbed back on motorbike. He still didn't know where he was, he just knew he wasn't far enough away yet. He left the service station and got back on the road.

As the sun started to rise he pulled off into a deserted section of roadside forest and set up his tent. He walked the circles memorized from the horcrux hunt rendering his camp invisible and silent. Once settled, he pulled a bottle of fire whiskey out of his rucksack and swigged a full third of it on the first run before climbing into his sleeping bag ending an utterly lousy day.


	16. Solitary Summer

Yeah, disclaimer time again- Harry, Ginny and all the other characters, plot and places created by JKR still belong to her. I'm not making any money. Anything original characters or plot lines belong to me. Have a great day.

**Solitary Summer**

As promised Harry was present for the practices leading up to the World Cup tournament. Ron and Hermione both tried to talk to him but he wouldn't talk much. He spent every waking hour training for the matches. At night he tried to sleep, but it was pointless. His sleep was interrupted by thoughts of Ginny or of Voldemort who it seemed was enjoying unbridled freedom in Harry's head again. After three nights of no sleep he had the team healer give him a couple vials of a sleeping draught to get him through until after the final.

Through the first week of the tournament Chudley easily made it to the semi-finals. In the semi-finals they beat Ireland in a tough game. The final would be Chudley versus Bulgaria. Harry would be facing Viktor Krum for the third time.

* * *

Harry was pulled from what little sleep he'd managed by an owl pecking at his fingers. He recognized Ellie, Ginny's owl. It held out its talon, a note attached. "Get out, not damn interested," he grumbled and swatted the bird in the face.

The owl squawked loudly and returned, now pecking harder and harder at his fingers. "Get out!" he smacked the bird away again. It screeched as it tumbled away.

Ron entered the tent after hearing the commotion. "Blimey Harry, don't kill the damn owl! Take the note and throw it away, but killing the owl's not gonna fix anything."

"I don't need any help Ron," Harry sneered.

"Yeah Harry, you do, you just won't let us," Ron countered, frustration mounting in his voice. "Just like always, you shut us all out. Read the damn note."

Harry grabbed the owl which promptly clawed his arm. He begrudgingly took the note. Ellie squawked again and clamped her beak down on his fingers. Blood ran down his hand. "Ouch! Damn bird."

"Harry, mate you've hardly talked to me in two weeks, not said a word to Hermione. Mum's owled you at least a half a dozen times and you don't answer her. Ginny's owled you since you've been here, I know that for a fact. What are you going to do run away from all of us?" Ron lectured.

"I don't know; just leave me alone for now. I'll be ready come game time." Harry fumbled with the envelope.

Ron's voice softened, "Harry, I know what she did hurt, just don't ignore her. Read the note, please."

He grasped a small canvas bag stowed near the bed and opened it. Inside was all the post he'd received in the last two weeks. The letters from Molly he'd read, but didn't feel like responding. The letters from Ginny were unopened. He couldn't cope with it, and he'd be damned if he was going to bother with her post before he played in the final. At least he still had quidditch, and he wanted to win, he did not need any more distractions.

He stared at the envelope in his bloody fingers. He didn't understand why, maybe Ron's speech got to him, but this one he opened.

_Dearest Harry,_

_I'm writing this knowing that you won't be reading it. Ron has told me that you won't open my letters. Just so you know, I'll keep sending them, for a while anyway._

_I do miss you, every day. I know I've hurt you deeply and can only hope you will be able to forgive me for the pain I'm causing you. We have to talk, if you won't talk to me in person we can do it by owl, patronus, or floo. I don't care which, but we have to talk!_

_I'm traveling with the Harpies now. You would know that if you would answer my letters. In my last letter I mentioned that I would be at the World Cup pitch and asked that you visit me last Tuesday. I now know you didn't read that letter, but I waited for you on that night, until well past midnight. I cried myself to sleep when you didn't come by._

_Please let me explain. We have too much history to let 'us' die._

_All my love,_

_Ginny_

Harry wiped a tear from his eye and put the note back in its envelope. One more day and he'd be free of quidditch and practices and everything. He could be gone again, a whole summer free of everyone. No expectations, no false hopes. Just him, evidently the way it was supposed to be.

* * *

"Harry, are you okay to play, you don't look good?" Viktor asked with genuine concern for his friend.

"Fine," Harry answered brusquely. "I'm sorry Viktor, life's just not been good, that's all," Harry apologized.

"You need a break, that's all," Viktor offered. "Well game on." Viktor strode onto the field with his team.

Harry joined up with the Cannons and took to the pitch as well.

Harry pushed off hard as the whistle sounded. It felt good to be flying; it was the only thing that felt good lately. Harry sped around the pitch looking for the snitch. Viktor wasn't having much luck either. This match was the toughest yet between the two teams. At the six hour mark both teams were using reserve Chasers and the Bulgarian team had switched to a backup Keeper. Ron was still holding fast.

Viktor and Harry hovered near mid field neither of them could see the snitch as they took a brief rest. Harry sped off to search the north end of the pitch. Viktor went to the east. The match was now at eight hours and both coaches were berating their seekers. The score was Bulgaria 120, Chudley 110. The snitch would still decide it.

The game entered its ninth hour. It was now dark making the snitch even more impossible to see. The magical stadium lighting was good, but not as good as daylight. Harry finally drew a bead on the snitch and made his way towards it flying so his pattern looked like he was searching. The snitch was closer to Viktor and he couldn't take the chance that Viktor would figure it out. When he finally sped for the snitch Viktor gave chase, Harry had about a two broomstick lead. The snitch bolted and the chase was on. It took Harry another ten minutes but he finally wrested the snitch and flew above the center of the pitch. He'd done it.

He flew around to gather his thoughts and found himself staring into the Chudley box seats. All the Weasleys were there, even the one he most wanted to see, who was unfortunately the one he least wanted to see as well. He landed at center field of the pitch to be with is team. The team slapped and grabbed him in victory. He smiled, ungloved his hand and grabbed the snitch with his bare skin effectively making it his own. 'Best seeker in the league,' he smiled to himself.

The victory celebration at center field kept going, official pictures were taken, press photos were snapped and quotes given. Ron made his way over to Harry. "Great job mate, great!" He hugged Harry roughly and didn't let go. Hermione was waiting next and Ron released him only long enough for Hermione to grab him.

"You were fantastic, Harry, you did great." Hermione tried to kiss him on the cheek barely making contact as he pulled away from her. She tightened her grip on his arm keeping him from escaping.

"Ron, I'll be back around the start of the season," Harry promised trying to break free.

"Don't just take off Harry, don't. Let us help." Hermione offered.

"You've helped enough, I don't need any more of your type help." He glared at the female third of the trio.

Harry stared at them. "I need to be on my own, you both know how I am. A few weeks ago I'd have worked through my feelings by talking with Gin…But not now, she's the reason I need to be alone. Ron, I'll keep in touch, I promise."

Up above the fireworks started to explode and he looked up to watch them. When he looked down he was caught by Ginny's eyes. She was wearing his old jersey.

He shivered as a cold chill swept through his body, any remaining happiness left him.

"You did well," she complimented him. "I'm glad you won, you worked so hard all year. I am very, very, proud of you."

Harry sighed. "I don't know what to do, what am I supposed to say?"

She shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. "Ron says you don't even bother to open my letters."

"I opened the one today," he looked at the ground.

"Harry, I need…" she explained.

"To find yourself, yeah I know. It was in the letter," he cut her off bitterly.

"We have to talk, Harry, please. If you want me to beg I will, please." Ginny's eyes pleaded with him to accept the offer. She took his chin in her hand and attempted to pull his face to hers "Please talk to me." He jerked his head back from her touch.

"You win then, meet me here in three hours." He turned away from her to leave, Molly blocked his escape.

Mrs. Weasley grabbed him and smothered him in a hug. "Harry honey we miss you, please come see me, us. I know its tough on you, but we're your family."

"I miss you too Mum," he said as he struggled to free himself from her clenches.

Harry looked up and around at the gigantic stadium one last time and apparated to his tent. He changed from his robes, showered and then went to the press room for his interviews. When finished with the interviews he signed autographs for a while, he didn't necessarily care for it, but he didn't hate it. Mostly it was quidditch fans, not hero worshippers. His fans fell into two main groups, the first was younger and female which made him uncomfortable, like he was constantly on display. The second group of fans was young boys dreaming of being stars themselves. This was his favorite set of fans because they talked flying and strategy. After the autograph session he trudged back to his tent.

Quickly he packed the tent and did the reduction charm on his belongings. He was packed and ready to go.

* * *

He landed his broom in the center of the pitch, Ginny was waiting for him. "Hi Harry, I need to start with I'm sorry… I am so, so sorry for hurting you…"

"At Christmas you said you wanted to be married, what changed? You said you loved me, but now you don't?" he asked directly with a stony expression on his face.

"I still love you." She tried to hold his hand.

"Then why didn't you say 'yes'?" He pulled his hand away.

"I should have let you know what I was going through, but I wanted to do it in person," she tried to explain.

"You were able to tell every other damn person," he interrupted. His voice got stronger. "It isn't like I have anything at stake right?" His voice got louder again, "It doesn't affect me does it?"

"Harry I just…" she started again.

"What hurts the most is that I should know better…If I've not learned one stupid lesson from my life I should have learned by now that me being happy isn't the plan. It never was…from the day I was born to today. Everything that ever felt good is a precursor to having that same thing ripped away." He paused before going on.

"But it's cruel, because it only gets taken away after I start to think I can be happy, so it hurts that much more... I really thought with you it would be different….I get my hopes up for nothing. I should know better… I'm so stupid," he finished.

"You are not stupid," Ginny growled fiercely. "It's me that needs to get fixed Harry, not you. I need to grow up, to become myself." Ginny's voice calmed. "I'm just the opposite of you. You never had a chance to be a kid. You were forced to grow up when your parents died. I've never had to do on my own and now I need to, to become whole… You surprised me with the proposal, I'm not ready yet, I know it." She tried to hold his hand again, but again he pulled away.

"About the ring…" Ginny began fishing the box from her handbag.

"I don't want it…" Harry cut her off.

"NO, let me finish!" she interrupted his outburst. Ginny's eyes filled with tears, she spoke softly, "It's beautiful, and it's beyond anything I imagined in my wildest dreams."

"That's because it's you. The diamond has the same perfect oval shape as your eyes. And the rubies mimic the deep red your hair is in the twilight. The emeralds are for all the times you find a way to wear green, because I know you always try to match the color of my eyes. Every part of it is you." He looked at her sadly, looking directly into her eyes for the first time since the conversation started.

"Keep it, sell it, whatever…I don't ever want it back." He shrugged.

"I don't want to lose you, but I need you to give me space so I can sort myself out," Ginny pleaded, tears rolled down her pink tinged cheeks.

"Space? Fine then…Have all the space you need. I hope you find yourself… bye Gin." He turned away, stepped over his broom and kicked off.

* * *

For the next fortnight Harry stayed in the muggle world riding his motorcycle across Europe, camping in the woods and doing what he did best, find ways to be alone. His journey of solitude kept everyone away. The only exception was Ron, he'd send a patronus once in a while, not letting him know where he was, but letting him know he was doing as best he could. Every day was a challenge as he struggled to sort his feelings and manage his anger.

* * *

_The nightmare started slowly. Fog rolled in over a small graveyard hidden deep in a black forest. Moonlight filtered down through the canopy of trees. Harry was cautiously winding through the headstones wand drawn in defense._

"_Welcome!" shrieked his nemesis. "Little Potter has come back to me, so weak that even after his supposed victory he is not fully free of my influence. I see now you understand the power of the true Dark Lord. Come Harry…See the vision I have for you tonight."_

_Voldemort glided around a large obelisk shaped marker before transforming to mist and seeping through the doors of a large mausoleum. Harry followed the vapor and slowly pushed the heavy bronze door to the crypt open. A stained glass window set into the far wall glowed eerily as the moonlight sifted through the pattern of colored glass. Stretched out across the top of the grey stone tomb in the center of the floor was Ginny. A dashing Tom Riddle stood by her holding her hand and running his fingers through her red locks fondly caressing the young woman lightly, almost lovingly._

"_Ah, yes so nice to have my beautiful princess back with me. Of course they always come back to their first true love the maidens do," Riddle calmly goaded Harry. "Well you have once again failed Potter, haven't you? She was smitten with you for a while, but she is mine again to do as I please."_

"_NO, no get away, I stopped you in the chamber. I can stop you now," Harry screamed._

"_Wrong dear boy, wrong…She still belongs to me…does she not still dream of me? Please, you know the truth…" Tom's voice patronized Harry._

"_NO, she wants me, she loves me!" he yelled to the ghostly figure of Riddle._

"_Then why did she not take your ring, you foolish twit?" Voldemort continued his teasing, "Alas had you left her for me the first time, your current state would have been avoided."_

"_No you can't have her!"_

"_Then perhaps one of her many suitors will claim her again now that she has disposed of you… again?" With a flourish of Tom's hand the images of Michael Corner, Roger Lathrop and Dean Thomas shimmered into existence. More men materialized. Anyone Harry vaguely remembered eyeing Ginny in the past appeared, waiting for her to choose._

"_She is quite attractive this one, she'll find a new beau soon. What will happen if she finds a new love?" Riddle mocked him. The crowd of men elbowed Harry away from Ginny and closed in around her prone body._

"_No, you can't have her!" he swung wildly punching the men he could reach and casting spells at any he could not hit directly…_

Harry thrashed in his sleeping bag, falling off the cot in his tent. The impact of his face with the floor woke him. His skin was clammy and cold beads of sweat clung to his forehead. He looked about crazily searching for Ginny. All he saw in the dim light was his tent, the soft patter of rain on canvas leant a sense of eerie calm to the night.

'What if I'm not what makes her happy?' he wondered. Harry thought back to the night of the battle and his trip into the forest to sacrifice himself. He did it so Ginny could live, so she would live and be happy. He pictured them together on that night, but now looked at the scenario from a different perspective. 'How much do I love her?' He realized how difficult the following months would be. He loved her enough to let her find her own way no matter how much it hurt. He rummaged around in his pack and pulled a quill, ink bottle and parchment from within and started composing the most difficult letter he'd ever have to write. The sixth attempt was passable, he rolled up the note and stowed it in his rucksack so he could give it to Ron for Ginny.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I haven't a clue where to start. I'll just write what enters my mind. I wish I knew why you didn't confide in me, it hurts horribly that you don't feel like you can trust me. What did we work on that whole summer? I deserved better didn't I?_

_When you turned down my proposal I had to get away. I can't stay at the Burrow or at our place because all I'll do is obsess over you, and I know that will depress me to no end. So I'm going to stay on the road this summer. If you want or need to reach me find your brother. Ron will know how to contact me, at this point he is the only person I trust._

_After the World Cup game you asked me to give you space and I will. As hard as it will be for me to do this, I'll let you find your way without interference from me. I hope when this is over we can start trying to be 'us' again. If it becomes apparent to you that 'us' isn't in the cards I ask that you let me know. So for now, take your time and discover who you are or who you want to be. Try not to forget that I'm waiting for you. I'll leave further contact up to you. I will miss you, I already do._

_I Love You Chaser Girl,_

_Harry_

* * *

Ron was waiting for him at the muggle pub when Harry arrived.

"Hey mate, glass of stout?" Ron offered him a glass of beer, which Harry gratefully accepted. Harry pulled up a chair to the bar height table.

"Hey Ron," Harry muttered.

"Thanks for meeting me, 'Mione's got the next book almost ready, another week or so tops. Mum and Dad say hello," Ron said.

"Tell them 'hi' then," Harry said back. "Ham sandwich and chips please," Harry said to the waitress. The two friends talked about the book and quidditch while waiting for Harry's lunch. The waitress brought their plates.

"Where have you been?" Ron questioned.

"Riding, just riding. I don't really pay attention to where I'm going. I just can't stay in the same place too long." Harry sighed. He started in on his lunch plate. "If I think I might like to visit a certain place I just go." He munched some chips.

"Berlin was alright, Prague was really nice. I overheard a retired couple talking about it so I went. It really is quite beautiful."

"Ginny said 'hello' to you," Ron replied. "I know she misses you."

"Did she say that?" Harry questioned between bites.

"No, not outright. She fishes for information without really asking the question she wants answered," Ron responded.

"Pass her this please." Harry passed him the rolled up note. He swallowed the last of his sandwich and gulped down the last of his stout. "I'll be in touch." Harry got up from his seat and faced his friend. "Oh Ron… thanks, I needed this." Harry left the pub leaving his friend at the table.

* * *

Hermione had finished the second installment of their adventures leaving a copy hidden in London for Harry to proof before sending it to _The Quibbler_. Enclosed with the manuscript was a two page apology letter from her, detailing her account of the situation and how she felt terrible for not telling him. He used Edgar to send a note saying that the manuscript was fine, he accepted the apology. In a second note he asked Ron to keep Edgar for him since it was hard to travel muggle style with an owl for a pet. Ron mentioned he had a stack of post for him if he was interested. None of it was from Ginny, he wasn't particularly interested. He'd pick it up the next time the two met.

The last weeks of June had passed with only one relevant event. Hermione caught up with Rita Skeeter and turned her in to the Ministry of Magic for registration, she would now be tracked in her bug form which would certainly put an end to some of her 'exclusive' interviews. Hermione turned down Harry's reward on principle. Harry spent most days sightseeing, flying on his Firebolt, jogging or working out. Other days he spent drinking and alone, just the way he liked it.

He'd had lunch with Ron again. Ron mentioned that Ginny said 'hello', but there was no letter for him. Ginny hadn't written him in a month. This was tougher than he thought it would be, his heart felt empty.

* * *

Ron caught up to Harry early in July at a fishing pier near Dunkirk. Like the last visits they talked for a few minutes. There was no note from Ginny, just Ron's assurance that she did indeed want to know about him, even though she was too stubborn to ask outright. Harry left in a worse mood than when he arrived.

A week later Ron asked to meet him in Diagon Alley for lunch, they were to meet at the joke shop first. Harry arrived and saw Verity behind the counter. "Is Ron here yet?" Harry asked.

"No, I don't think so. I think George is in the back if you want to wait in private." She pointed to the back of the shop. Harry nodded and wound his way to the back of the shop.

"George, you back here?" Harry called as he entered the stock room. Nobody answered. He sat on the bench near the table and rested his head. He closed his eyes and waited for his friend.

Harry stirred as the bench rocked gently beneath him. Another person slid onto the bench. "That you Ron?"

"No," Ginny answered softly. Harry looked to her immediately, searching for her eyes. She avoided his look. "I'm supposed to meet him here for lunch."

"Me too," Harry replied. "I think we've been set up." Ginny turned to face him. "What's happening Gin? You haven't written, or anything. I'm at a loss for what to do next. I just know nothing is right anymore."

"Harry…" She leaned her head back and stared at the ceiling as if searching it for the right answer, "…I'm still so confused. I wish I wasn't, but I am. I think I'm improving, but days like today I'm not so sure."

"Confused about what?" he questioned.

"About who I am and what I want to do in life."

"I thought you wanted 'us'?" he questioned.

"I do, but there is more to life than just us, right? I do love you Harry, and someday I want 'us' again, but not until I can become my own person," Ginny explained, "So for now, can you please find a way to let me be? Don't push, it will just make it harder on me. Try to trust me."

Harry swallowed his heart and nodded 'yes' to her. He stood to leave, she stood next to him. Slowly she took his hand. He didn't fight it; instead he pulled her hand towards him softly. Ginny leaned into him resting her head on his chest, he slipped his hands around her waist. The couple shared a very tender embrace.

Ginny released the hug and stepped away. "Bye Harry." She hurried from the stockroom, wiping her eyes as she exited.

"Harry my boy, have I got a deal for you." George pushed his way in as Ginny was leaving. He soon started talking business with Harry. Ron joined in a little later wearing a self satisfied smirk.

* * *

The last three weeks of July passed along in a blur of nondescript days spent traveling, working out and flying. Fortunately for the most part he was training more and hardly drinking at all. The brief meeting with Ginny allowed him to see she still cared. Only one other day stood out as significant, the day he visited the joke shop to check on some business with George.

_Flashback_

"… _are really cool George, really cool." Harry admired the new mini firework that was going off in front of him. As he watched the sparkles in the window he saw someone he needed to meet with._

"_George, take these outside and put on a demonstration for the next few minutes okay?" Harry requested._

"_Why, they sell good from here and…"_

"_Do it George, trust me. I want you to have a very public display for the next ten minutes or so," Harry said as he left the store. George packed up the items and went to the street to show them off to the crowd._

_Two blocks down Harry caught up to the person he was looking for, and pulled the man into a side alley behind an old cistern. Harry kneed the man in the stomach before slamming him against the wall. He cast a silencing charm, and then pulled the man up by his hair. Dean Thomas was terrified. That particular look was replaced with a look of pain as Harry's fist collided with his jaw. A volley of punches later Dean was a mess, his jaw broken and dislocated, and his nose pushed over to the side. Both of his eyes were swollen and already exhibiting a purplish-black hue. His nose and lips poured blood. Harry let him fall to the ground landing in the mud oozing from the cistern. Dean drew sharp shallow breaths, unable to fill his lungs without yelping in pain._

_Harry's final acts were to shove the article about Ginny into his broken mouth, crack Dean's wand in two and lean down to deliver the following message. "If you can talk after this, find her, apologize to her face and suffer the consequences. If you can't talk, then hand her a note saying the same. If I find out you didn't do this, or you try to rat me out I'll put you the same place I put Voldemort. Don't make me come back, understood?"_

_Dean bobbed his bloody head 'yes'…_

Harry flexed his hands thinking about it, his knuckles felt fine now. He eventually found a private healer discrete enough to keep his identity a secret and allowed her to fix the broken bones in his hands. He smiled at the memory, 'That was a good day.'

* * *

Harry looked at his watch it was slowly ticking off the seconds; fifty eight, fifty nine, midnight, plus one, plus two, plus three. It was his birthday he was now twenty years old; nineteen years older than he ever should have been if the curse had worked. It hadn't of course and he became the Boy-Who-Lived and with it his fate was sealed. 'Happy Birthday,' he whispered silently to himself. He stood up and stepped from his tent into the sweltering night air. He strengthened the protective wards on the tent and then made sure the cloaking charms were still in good order protecting his camp. 'Pop' he was gone.

He landed near the Burrow. Lights were on in the kitchen which was odd since it was almost one in the morning. Why exactly he needed to go to the Burrow was not a mystery. The last few years he'd celebrated his birthday there. Well it was the only place that he celebrated his birthday, the Dursleys never celebrated it and he knew that was why he was here. He saw Molly in the window with a freshly iced cake setting it where he knew the sideboard was. She looked out the window to the lane. He didn't know if she knew he was there. She appeared to be the only one up. He walked slowly to the door.

"Mrs. Weasley," he whispered. She quickly opened the door. "_Silencio!_" the spell hit her immediately. "Sorry for the jinx Mum, if you call any one else I leave, okay?" She nodded yes.

"Is anyone else awake?" he asked. She nodded no. Harry released the spell and was engulfed in her hug.

"Merlin Harry, I prayed you would come see me tonight, come in," she whispered and pulled him into the kitchen. She cast a silencing charm so they could talk without waking the others. "Talk to me Harry, why don't you come around?"

He grabbed her in a hug. "Mum, I don't know where to start. What she's doing is tearing me apart on the inside… I've wanted her for so long, and she…" the words spilled out flowing like water. He poured his heart out to the only person he thought he could talk to, his Mum. He continued, letting out all the bottled up emotion that was eating him from the inside.

"Oh Harry." She cradled his head onto her shoulder. "I wish I could fix this, make your hurt go away." She pulled away and sat him at the table. Molly poured a fresh iced tea for him and one for herself before sitting down.

"Dear you don't look well; you aren't eating right are you? And you don't look like your sleeping very well either." She clucked over him in worry.

"No, but did you expect any different?" he replied.

"Not really," she said with a sigh, "have the nightmares come back?"

"Yeah, pretty often, I'd almost stopped having them you know, after the day Ginny and…" His voice faded out. "But now they're back."

"Harry why aren't you here? You never come around. Distancing yourself is not helping you, or Ginny. It's confusing to the rest of us," she lectured him gently.

"Because I love her Mum, more than I love myself," he confessed. "I'll tell you a secret that only she and I know about. The night I went in to face Voldemort I knew I was supposed to die, the whole prophesy stated as such. I knew the death curse failed once on me because of my Mum's love for me. I hoped my love for Ginny would see me through, and it did. As he cursed me I focused my mind on her, how it felt to know she loved me, and how I loved her. It worked and I lived, but that's not the important part. When I went in to face him, I only did it so that even if I died she would live and could try to be happy." He sipped his ice tea.

"Now is the same thing, I love her so much I want her to be truly at peace and happy. Even if as she grows she figures out we weren't meant to be. In the end I want her to be happy and have true love…even if it isn't with me… She can't find freedom if I'm a constant reminder, so for now I'm letting her go. I left it up to her to write me, and she hasn't... not once all summer… It hurts." He drank again from his tea. "I don't come around because we might meet, and I don't want to make it harder on her. Plus, everything here reminds me of her and makes it that much worse on me."

"I see…" Molly patted his hand. "How did the scared eleven year old boy I saw at King's Cross turn into such an amazing young man?"

"Harry I know her actions have hurt you, but I need you to know that she loves you very deeply. Its not easy on her, she's trying to figure out who she is, who she needs to be to make herself happy and complete. None of my other children ever went though this, and honestly Harry, it scares me. She's more vulnerable now than I've ever seen her. Some days she looks lost, like she did the summer after the chamber. She stays with the team, but she complains that she's alone. The only person she wants to confide in is you, but she's pushing you away, and you're running further and further from all of us."

She caught her breath and went on, "I'm worried. Ginny's having nightmares too. She writes to you, but then throws the letters away because she doesn't think she should send them. She wears your jersey, I've seen her. Some nights I've caught her taking the ring out and staring at it. She's fighting her way along as best she can."

Molly took his hand. "Don't close the door Harry, leave it open, please leave it open to her."

"I'll try, I'll try. I should go." He stood to leave.

She stopped him. "I have a cake and some gifts for you." She handed Harry a small package and a letter and pointed to the chocolate cake _'Happy Birthday Harry'_ penned across the frosting in golden icing.

He opened the package; it was from Molly, Arthur and the rest of the family. Inside was a photo of the whole family including Harry and Hermione, set in a simple wooden frame. Ginny stood in front of Harry, safely tucked in his arms. The photo was from the party when Ron and Harry made the Cannons. "Thanks Mum," Harry said half-heartedly.

"I know it's not anything expensive or fancy, but it was all I could think of to give you that let you know that we love you. All of us," Molly explained. "I held them here, we didn't know what else to do."

The letter was from Ginny.

_Dear Harry,_

_Here's hoping you have the best of birthdays. I know saying it won't make it so, but I do hope you have a good day. I know it's my actions that are making it so tough and I apologize. Again, all I can do is ask for forgiveness now and promise to explain when I can. Happy Birthday Harry._

_I know I betrayed you by not talking to you, I can't change it, but I certainly wish I could. You are correct, you deserved better. I'm not so sure that you don't deserve someone better than me. I'm torn Harry, I want to talk to you, but I can't face you. When you wrote that you would give me space I did not think it meant you would not contact me at all. I'm afraid that you'll relapse into depression and nightmares. Or worse, feel as though you aren't loved. You are loved, by me, even if you don't believe it._

_You left it up to me to write you, I want to but I'm afraid I'll just end up running back to you instead of figuring myself out. Being on the road with the team is making me push forward with my life. I'm focusing on my life but it is difficult to sort out. This is not what I envisioned at all. I keep living one day at a time hoping when this is over we can still be together._

_Dean Thomas stopped me after one of my games the other day (I'm playing on the Harpies summer exhibition team) he apologized profusely for selling out to Rita. He looks different, his jaw and nose aren't quite the same as I remember. I sent my batty friends his way, and he now has a very uncomfortable set of boils on his nether regions. Thank you for 'encouraging' him. I assume if you're still mad at him, you must still care about me._

_There is a purpose in all this. If you want what we saw together in the mirror then I have to get my head straight first. We can't be 'us' until I can be 'me'. Please just give me a chance._

_Love Always,_

_Ginny_

He put the letter in his pocket. "I do need to get going, bye Mum."

"Can I tell them…her, that you stopped by?" Molly asked.

"Tell them whatever you want, but please make sure Ginny knows I read her letter." With that he slipped through the door to the porch. 'Pop' he was gone.

* * *

Ginny stepped sleepily into the kitchen on her birthday. "Morning Mum," she mumbled. It was her first day back after training camp and she was still tired from the rigorous workouts.

"Morning dear. You have some post already." Her mother passed her some packages and letters. The first was from Ron and Hermione, it was a nice card and a new set of Quidditch gloves. The second letter came from Aunt Muriel. The third package was from Bill and Fleur, it contained a card and some new shirts were enclosed. The fourth letter made her heart skip.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I'm writing this not knowing if you want to hear from me or not. I've left it up to you to contact me and you haven't, so I'm not sure._

_Happy Birthday! I'm sure your family will make sure you have a nice day. I won't be stopping by because I'm sure you still need your space. Please know that my first thought on this day will be of you. Hope you have a good day._

_To answer your question in my birthday letter, yes I still care, I care very much. Sadly those feelings don't do much more than make me hurt. I don't know where we stand. You asked me to leave you alone and I have, it is easier to just avoid everyone._

_As for your statement about still loving me, thank you for saying it, I hope you mean it. It's hard being apart from you. All I can figure is that the only reason for you to say 'no' was that I'm what you need the break from. I don't know, I'm trying to understand. I'm glad you are resolving some of your troubles. Please write to me._

_I truly miss you Gin._

_In September I'll be back with the Cannons and have Edgar back with me. I would like to hear from you, please owl me._

_Love,_

_Harry_

"He wrote," she said softly, followed by a small sigh.

"Yes dear he did." Molly rubbed her daughter's hair and smiled gently, saying in a soothing voice, "He's a good man, and he loves you so much."

Ginny blinked rapidly and nodded in affirmation.

The expression on Molly's face turned to one of protectiveness. "Don't lose him." she said sternly.


	17. Rumors

**Rumors**

Harry arrived more than a week early for practice, training, work outs, meeting new players and getting back into the groove of flying with teammates. The new batch of Fuse Lighters was also around working on their routines. Harry was sitting in front of his tent talking to one of them when Ron and Hermione strolled up.

"Hi guys," Harry called out as he stood up. Hermione held back as they approached wary of Harry's response to seeing her.

"Harry, I feel like I need to apologize again, I'm sorry, I should have told you or convinced Ginny to…" Hermione explained. Harry held out his arms. She ran into his embrace, grabbing him up in a hug. Ron slapped his back.

"Good to see you mate," Ron said, shaking his hand as Hermione kissed his cheek and released his hug.

"Stop by our tent later and I'll give you the pre-press version of the second book, it covers through to when Dumbledore dies," Hermione offered. "Who's this?"

"Sorry, Hermione, Ron, this is Jaclyn," Harry introduced. Jaclyn was a brunette of about five foot nine, with a natural tanned look. She was very attractive, as all the Fuse Lighters were.

"Hi Ron, hi Hermione. Harry's mentioned you quite a bit in the little while I've known him," Jaclyn commented.

"How long have you known him?" asked Hermione, whose defenses were up considerably.

"A week or so. We talk a lot, probably won't get to as much now that practices will be starting," Jaclyn said.

"Harry what about Gi…" Ron started.

"Not now Ron." Harry stopped him. "She's a friend, that's all."

* * *

Practices started taking their normal form and schedule which was good for Harry, the routine helped him stay busy. When he wasn't practicing he saw Ron and Hermione, talked with Jaclyn or rode his chopper while thinking about Ginny. When the schedules arrived he checked it for some key games. He found the two with Bulgaria, the two with Miami, and the two against the Harpies. The first Harpies game was in early November, the second was in early March.

As opening day approached Harry thought of Ginny more than usual; he'd left the door open to her, letting her know where he would be so she could write, yet no letters came.

One day he was perusing the press kit for the World Cup teams, he found Ron's bio and his own. He looked up Oliver, Viktor and Katie as well. Viktor's bio was updated to show he was married. Harry had not gone to Viktor's wedding in Bulgaria even though he was invited. He sent a gift to the couple by way of Fleur, who did attend with Bill. He tried not to, but eventually he flipped to Ginny's bio. Her picture was great. She was smiling prettily with her hair pulled into her trademark ponytail. His heart stumbled at the last line of her page. There it was, for the entire world to see, _'Personal Status: Single '_

His eyes moved back up the page to her photo. She was in uniform holding the Quaffle to her chest with her left hand. No ring was on her finger. It bothered him, ebbed at his heart that she was very much single. He hoped she would be his one day; at this point he wasn't sure.

He didn't subscribe to _The Daily Prophet_, but he still saw bits of it and was aware of articles revolving around his life. Over the summer several articles spouted off about his self-imposed exile. One stated he was living with monks, another proposed that he'd become an animagus and was living as a sparrow, another said he was living in the Shrieking Shack licking his wounds over being jilted by his lover, Romilda Vane.

Those articles didn't really bother him; the ones that bothered him were the ones about Ginny. In the _'Comings and Goings'_ section, photos of her ran occasionally, showing her and the other Harpies. The articles made it a point to show her standing with other men and suggesting she was dating most of them but not outright saying it. He doubted it was true, after all it was the prophet, but he didn't like it. He'd promised himself to let her live and sort out her life on her own, so in the end tried to ignore it all, hoping there wasn't an ounce of truth to it.

Finally he gave in and wrote a quick note to her.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Soon you'll have opening day, hope you play well. I thought you might owl me before now, but you didn't so I figured I'd write. Unfortunately the problem is that I don't know what to write. I'm lonely without you. Your last letter asked me to continue giving you space and time which is what I've done. I honestly thought you would write to me by now. I hope you're making progress._

_If you would rather I not write, let me know and I'll not bother again._

_Harry._

* * *

It was opening day. Harry was ready; in fact he was up early. Jaclyn stopped by early as well bringing some steaming coffee and cinnamon breakfast rolls with her. She and Harry had become friends. She needed a friend who knew what it was like to lose loved ones and Harry needed a friend that didn't know all his secrets, they were getting along quite well. This bothered Ron and Hermione but Harry didn't really care. He still talked to his two best friends a lot, but they didn't like the amount of time he spent with his new friend.

As they sipped their coffee Ellie swooped in with a letter. She cautiously held her leg to him, clearly not trusting him. He untied the letter, Ellie immediately jumped back from him, but waited for a reply. "Thanks Ellie." He tried to pet her but she hopped back from him again.

_Dear Harry,_

_You should be getting this on opening day. I wanted to wish you luck. Hope you win._

_I'm still working on myself. I'm learning, slowly, what I think I need to learn. _

_Thank you for the letter! I got it just as I was writing this one. Please, please don't give up. It sounded in your letter like you were giving up. I don't want to have letters because then I'll spend my time thinking of you and not working on me, which will make this whole mess take longer, but I do want to know what happens in your life. When it's something important I'd like you to write and vice versa._

_I'm sorry it's all messed up, and that I've been shutting you out for most of the summer, please bear with me. I just re-read your note, you didn't sign it with love. I hope it's only because you feel lonely. I'm trying, Harry, I'll explain as soon as I get sorted out, I promise._

_I LOVE YOU! Please keep believing it,_

_Ginny_

"From the girlfriend?" Jaclyn asked seeing the ashen look on Harry's face.

"Yeah, great way to start a day," Harry grumbled.

"You still love her?" she questioned him.

"More than I want to admit, that's why it hurts so much," he confessed. They finished the rolls with relative quiet between them.

Jaclyn got up from the table to get her windbreaker from the sofa. "Thanks for all the time last night, it was good, I needed it."

"Glad I could help, thanks for the breakfast," Harry said.

"No problem, Harry, see you later." She ruffled his hair as she walked by.

It was that final exchange that Ron saw as he started to enter Harry's tent. Those words, her hand was in his hair messing it up in affection. Ron left without letting them know he was there.

* * *

From the first game it was obvious to Harry that this year would be different. Last year he was able to play without much interference, but this year he was spending more time dodging Bludgers and beaters than looking for the snitch. The Cannons still started the season undefeated going five wins and zero losses before they were upset by Puddlemere. The Puddlemere win was important because it was the first time Harry had been unseated from his broom; predicated by a vicious Bludger attack. Chudley received their fair penalty shots, but the fall from seventy feet up resulted in Harry being carted off to the aid station for the remainder of the game.

He was well enough to be released three days later, and met the team at their next stop. When he finished setting up his tent, Ron stopped by. Ron hadn't said much to him recently, and was making lots of snide remarks to him. Harry had taken to avoiding him when he could.

"Head okay?" Ron asked.

"Yeah I suppose, gonna have another scar though." He lifted his hair to show a small horizontal scar just below the hairline on the right side of his forehead.

"Mum was worried, you should have owled her you were fine," Ron said as he took a seat by the door to the tent.

"I know, seems I spend most my time letting people down," Harry replied setting down next to him.

"Ginny found out through _Quidditch Weekly_. She was pretty pissed," Ron went on trying to gauge Harry's reaction to his news.

"If she was around she'd have known," Harry replied absently, getting tired of the subject.

"I noticed Jaclyn didn't get here till today either," Ron pushed on in his dig for information.

"Yes, she stayed and visited me the third day I was in the ward, everyone else had already left, including you and Hermione." Harry let the words hang, looking Ron in the eyes.

"Mione and I went to visit her parents; it was their twenty-fifth anniversary. I left word with Wendell, didn't he pass it on?"

"No he didn't, I just thought you left," Harry replied.

"That git, we left him the message so you'd know why we left," Ron explained.

"It's okay, I know now," Harry said.

"Where'd Jaclyn stay? Her roommate had their tent here," Ron queried.

"My tent, why?" Harry asked warily.

"I just don't like what you're…" Ron confronted him.

"Ron, hush. You do not know what is or isn't happening with her. And yes, I would much rather be talking to Ginny. I miss her every damn day, but she's gone now and I need…" He paused in his speech gathering in his emotions.

"Honestly Ron, it's not your business," he finished.

"Harry, it looks bad. If you say nothing's going on then I'll believe you, but the rest of the world won't. Don't give the papers anything to get worked up over. _The Daily Prophet_ has tails on you."

"I don't give a damn about the prophet," Harry hissed.

"I know, neither do I. But if they go after you or print lies it'll get back to Ginny. It could hurt things between you, and you two have enough going on without that hassle," Ron offered.

Harry nodded in agreement. "I'll watch it, thanks. And I promise nothing is going on with Jaclyn, we are just friends."

* * *

Over the next week Harry caught photographers scoping his tent entrance several times. He asked team security to beef up the patrols and the problem lessened. He was being careful of his visitors and their timing. He didn't read the prophet any longer, not after the hatchet job they did on Ginny earlier in the year, but he knew they were still printing snippets of information about him in their _'Comings and Goings' _section.

"Harry, get a move on or all the good food will be gone!" Ron called. It was already fifteen until six. Ron and Harry were expected to be at the publicity party for Kensington Quidditch Leathers, Inc. in London. Both used Kensington gloves in play and part of their endorsement deal was attendance at events like this.

The party was in full swing when the two friends landed at the apparition point. As they stepped in Ron headed for the food tables, Harry was cornered by the owner and lead to a group of business men. It took half an hour to extricate himself from the men and reach the buffet to get a sandwich. Oliver Wood was there and the old friends talked quidditch for a while.

"Harry, I'd like you to meet Richard Attenbaum," Mr. Kensington said, "Part owner of Puddlemere United."

"Nice to meet you Harry…" the man's voice was lost in a drone as Harry focused his gaze across the room. By the punch bowl he saw Katie Bell, who was now a chaser for Scotland, his main focus was the chaser she was talking to, Ginny Weasley.

"Sorry, I need to step out for a bit, nice to meet you Richard." Harry stepped to his left and found Ron near the bar.

"Ron, lets go." Harry grabbed his elbow.

"Whaa? No, it's still early. Stay here mate, have a butterbeer." Ron handed the mug to Harry.

"No, I need to get out of here; Ginny's here," Harry explained, setting the mug on the bar.

"Why not talk to her then?" Ron shrugged. "You two need to talk."

"No Ron, I'm going. Are you coming? I need to head out so…"

"I don't see you?" Ginny finished his sentence. Harry turned slowly to face her.

"Hi sis." Ron stepped over and gave her a quick half hug. "See you later Harry." Ron left. Harry shifted uncomfortably as he stood. Ginny smiled at him.

"Hello Harry," Ginny said calmly.

'Now what, I don't know what to say,' Harry didn't answer right away. "Hello Ginny," he finally said uncomfortably. His eyes lowered to the floor.

"Is it so bad you can't face me?" she asked. "Come on, outside." She led him by the arm out of the party. She continued to lead him along and finally found a large concrete planter to perch on in an outdoor patio area. "Let's sit."

"How are you feeling, I saw your injury report in _Quidditch Weekly_. I could smack you for not owling me." She peered at him. "But that was what made me figure out how bad things are between us now."

"What did you expect? I haven't heard anything from you all summer," Harry retorted angrily.

"I tried to explain that, the more I write or think of you, the more confused I get. Harry, I still love you. I know from your last letter, you don't really feel it and that thought makes my heart pang with guilt. And yes, I know that is my fault…Look, Harry, I said it the night you proposed, I said it at the World Cup, I'll say it tonight. I…love…you," Ginny let her emotions flow into her words.

"Gin, I…I know you say it, but words without actions are just words," he explained. "Why couldn't you talk to me? After all the time I spent pouring my heart out to you, and you couldn't do the same. That's what hurts me, what haunts my thoughts at night."

"I'm not sure Harry. It started with my identity crisis, and we were so far apart all the time that spring. And studying was brutal, and then I got the offer from the Harpies. It all overwhelmed me. I wanted to talk in person, but we never could, and then you truly shocked me with the proposal. The night you asked me to marry you, it all exploded." She rubbed her eyes in frustration. "I'm sorry. I failed myself, I failed you, I failed us."

"I still love you Gin, but this last summer has tortured me." Harry looked to her. "Well, I'm worn out. I'm heading home. Good night Gin." he said and stood up to leave.

"Good night Harry," she answered. Both looked at each other unsure of the next step. The awkwardness was broken by Ron entering the patio.

"Hey you two. Harry if I don't get home soon 'Mione's gonna send the aurors to find me." He smiled. "G'night Ginny."

"Goodnight Ron, tell 'Mione hi for me," Ginny said. Ron and Harry left for the apparition site and disappeared.

* * *

Harry felt the ground firm up beneath his feet. "Goodnight Ron."

"Harry, wait up. So you know, I used my spare ticket to invite Ginny. That's why Hermione didn't come," Ron confessed.

"When did you become the relationship counselor? I always figured it was Hermione's job." Harry smiled.

Ron got serious. "Honestly? The night it all went to hell between you two I couldn't sleep, which you have to admit, for me is odd. I tried to keep you back, but after you took off I was worried… I was worried that I might not see my best friend again…I remembered what you said about me not knowing what it felt like, so I imagined how I would feel if Hermione left me. I promised myself that if I got the chance to help you two I would, and I have," Ron said facing Harry.

"If you're upset then so be it, but I'm going to try to keep pushing you two together," Ron continued.

"Thanks." Harry leaned over and gave Ron a brotherly hug. "Thanks, good night."

Both went to their respective tents for the night.

* * *

At the Edinburgh match a week later Harry was having lunch in his tent. Ellie winged her way in, landing softly on the table. She held out her leg obediently while he untied the letter. She watched him uneasily, still remembering how he treated her earlier in the summer. He summoned an owl treat for her but she did not take it from him. He tossed it to the floor and she dropped down to grab it.

Harry shook his head slightly and opened the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_It was great to see you last week. Who knew Ron could be such a matchmaker. I wondered why he invited me. He promised me you wouldn't be there (liar). I've forgiven him. He said you even thanked him. Anyway it was nice to at least break the ice between us._

_I'm finally past a lot of my issues and I would like the chance to talk to you alone, in private. Parts of me I understand and expected, but there was a part of me that I didn't expect to find either. I'd like us to meet when we play in two weeks. I'll meet you at your tent three hours after the game ends that evening. I'll assume this is happening unless you tell me otherwise._

_Now I'm at the part of the letter I don't want to write. I'm hearing rumors about you, rumors I don't like, rumors that hurt. I don't really believe them, but I hear them all the same. After the way I've acted this summer I don't have any right to ask if any of the rumors are true. I hope they aren't, after all it is the prophet isn't it? I want you to know I've been faithful to the promises we made to each other long ago under the willow tree near the Burrow. I pray that you have also._

_With Love,_

_Ginny_

'Rumors,' Harry mused, 'this certainly isn't helping things is it?' He knew photographers followed him and he attempted to hide his friendship with Jaclyn from them just for this reason. The prophet was now spreading the rumors that could undo any hope of reuniting with Ginny. His mind knew the truth. In any case if Ginny wanted to know the truth she'd have to ask.

* * *

The next two games were Chudley wins as well. The first was close as Harry barely got the snitch before the other seeker, but by the second game he was back on form and the Cannons coasted to a three hundred ten point win. The Cannons once again stood atop the QWC standings.

When the team arrived at the Harpies home pitch Harry set his tent up at the end of the row trying to keep as much distance as he could between his tent and Ron's. He knew the Weasleys would be spending time between Ron's tent and Ginny's tent. It was his mission to avoid them as best he could.

Game day dawned bright and sunlit. It was chilly, frost glistened on the grass. Jaclyn stopped by with their now ritual of breakfast together. Harry was glad to see her; they talked for a bit about anything other than quidditch and relationships.

Breakfast was interrupted by a soft knock on the door post. Harry looked up and saw Andromeda Tonks and Teddy. Teddy was hiding behind her legs being bashful.

"Pa-pa Haa-ree?" Teddy asked timidly.

"Hey buddy, I missed you." Teddy took faltering steps towards Harry. Harry rushed to the child and scooped him into a hug, burying his face in Teddy's neck kissing him crazily. The toddler laughed hysterically. Harry relished the moment, feeling loved for the first time in many months, giving the boy a firm hug.

"I'll head out, good luck today, see you later," Jaclyn called as she left the tent.

"You don't look good Harry," said Andromeda as she sat down next to him.

"That's not exactly a news flash," Harry replied with a chuckle.

"Teddy's been worried, he misses you. I know you and Ginny…well that you're having issues, but don't let any of that interfere with Teddy and you, he deserves better. Understood?" Andromeda wasn't upset there was care in her voice. She was doing her best to protect her grandson.

"I'm sorry, I'll do better," he promised.

He played with his Godson and talked to Mrs. Tonks for another hour before he had to excuse himself to get ready for the game.

* * *

"...so last game note, they have a new chaser, ummm Weasley, Ron, your relation right?" Coach Grey questioned.

"Sister," Ron replied to a chorus of 'ooohhs' from the other players.

"Potter, you okay with this? I don't need you distracted," the coach admonished.

"I'm fine, we're not together any more," Harry answered without emotion.

"Anything more we should know you two?" the coach asked wanting additional insight.

"No," said Ron flatly.

"Just one thing," Harry responded. "She'll pass off, even if she's got a good shot she always looks for just one more pass. Be ready for it."

"That's Ginny! Damn you, giving her away like that!" Ron bellowed jumping up from his seat. Harry jumped up as well, staring at Ron. Marcus stepped between them.

"No Ron, that's the chaser for the Harpies. It's no different than you and I dishing on Viktor, Oliver, Katie or any other player we know about. What are you going to do huh? Let her score each time because she's related? Or are you going to play tough and stop her? She's the opposition, no more, no less, so shut it!" Harry yelled back.

"Okay then get to the pitch, win by two hundred or better unless I give the signal to end," Coach Grey directed.

Harry held back he wasn't looking forward to any of this, not the game, not seeing Ginny, and now not dealing with Ron either. He stepped onto the grassy field and immediately took off so he wouldn't be near anyone from either team. The game started and Harry went into 'game mode' as he called it, scanning the pitch looking only for bludgers and the snitch. He saw Ginny flash by more than once but kept the distraction to a minimum.

The Harpies beaters tried their best to unsettle him but he was ahead of their game. At the three hour ten minute mark the Cannons were ahead by ninety points, plus the one-fifty for the snitch when Harry spied it flying near the Harpies second loop. He quickly closed on it, timing his break for when the Harpies seeker was checking the other side of the field. It was a rather easy grab. He flew directly to the center of the pitch, landing quickly. He gave the snitch to the official attending the game equipment and left immediately for the showers.

Harry was cleaned up and gone before the other team members arrived. He was going to get in trouble for ditching the press conference but he didn't care. The team captain would reprimand him, and the league would fine him some gold that he didn't care about. He'd rather that than have to answer some stupid questions when he was in no mood to do so.

* * *

He was sitting in his tent listening to his muggle radio. He liked muggle music better than any of the magical community's music. When he heard a knock he looked up to see Jaclyn standing at his door.

"You doing alright? I've never seen you leave so fast," she asked with concern.

"Fine, considering the circumstances," he answered.

"You'll find me if you need to talk right?" she questioned again.

"Yes I will. Did you grab the stats?" he asked.

"Sure did, here." She passed him the official rundown of the game. "You want to be left alone?"

"Yes."

"See you later then."

Harry checked the lines. Ron's save ratio was over ninety two percent, he was leading the league. Harry's stats were more impressive still. The only games in the last seventeen months that he did not capture the snitch in were the first game versus Viktor, the game he was knocked out of, and the loss to the tornadoes the previous year. He looked down to the single game stats. Ginny had just three goals; well off her average of seven per game. She had one assist; against her average of six assists per game. Her turnover margin was minus eight versus her normal of plus three. He'd watch the game footage one day soon, but he knew what the stats said, the Chudley chasers had honed in on her last passes and intercepted a great number of them. She'd had a lousy game. 'And it's all my fault.' He let the guilt wash over him.

Harry stretched out across the couch and closed his eyes, trying to push away all the turbulent emotions he was feeling. Between the stress, the thing with Ron and the nightmares he was exhausted. He listened to the music, nodding off on his couch and napped lightly for a couple hours.

A hesitant knock sounded at his door. He stirred, put his glasses on and looked to the door. "_Lumos._" The lights in the room brightened.

"Can I come in?" Ginny stood at the door. She was still in her dirty game jersey and robes. Her shoulders drooped and her pony tail was disheveled from the game. Judging from her posture and expression it became obvious to Harry that the young chaser was worn out and wasn't having a good day.

"Yes, sit." He sat up and waved her over to the couch.

She came in and sat next to him, they turned to face each other. He longed to touch her, to feel her, to somehow be close to her again. She reached out and brushed his cheek with the back of her fingers, looking into his almost glassy eyes. "You don't look good Harry; you've not been sleeping have you."

"No, not really, everyone asks me that. Why would I be sleeping well?" he asked.

"Are you having nightmares?"

"Yes, pretty regularly anymore," he answered. "How about you, doing better?"

"Tired a lot, not sleeping very well, my nightmares are worse too," she muttered.

"Where do we start?" her sad eyes looked into his as she spoke.

"What you're doing… well no, it's been both of us… what we're doing Gin, its dividing us." He motioned between them with his hands. "We've been apart so much for the last two years. I'm scared we aren't going to make it," Harry confessed, "we just aren't."

"I know, and it's my fault, and I'm sorry. I was hoping today we…I mean, I…could stop it from getting worse." She paused to catch her breath. "I want to start making it better, to do that I need you to listen…Let me get going and then you can ask questions as I go along…First I never intended it to get this bad, never…But now it is."

She collected her thoughts before going on, "You won't have a frame of reference for much of this, so please just try to understand where I'm coming from…. It starts with me being a girl, the first girl, the first and only girl, the youngest child, who lived in the shadow of six very protective brothers. All my life they watched over me until last year when everyone was gone, and this year when I was really on my own for the first time…" For an hour Ginny explained to Harry how her brothers watching over her pressured her and her decisions for years, and how she was free of that pressure for the first time.

"… even the thing with Dean. I found him last month and apologized to him."

"That wasn't your fault!" Harry objected.

Ginny reached for his hand and held it. "Not the article Harry, for how I treated him while we dated. See it was very unfair of me the way I treated him. I didn't love him, but I let him have me, and I didn't stop him from thinking we were progressing in our feelings. I was so set on growing up that I didn't respect how much he felt for me. I really do think he loved me. I led him on, and then dumped him and jumped into your arms. When he saw how happy I was with you he figured out how off he and I really were. I hurt him, it was my fault he was so mad at me. If he wasn't so mad he never would have given the information to Rita. That relationship was a pretty big fiasco looking back on it…"

"Part of my identity I was comfortable with…."

Ginny talked for the better part of two hours explaining her feelings, her weaknesses, her life as she knew it, and how she wanted her life to be in the future. Ginny opened her heart and tried her best to describe the pressure she felt to be and act in certain ways. Harry nodded and listened, paying rapt attention to her, prodding her along gently when she stumbled but letting her struggle when she needed to find her own way. It was a delicate dance of words.

Harry summoned a pitcher of water and a couple glasses, pouring her one and keeping one for himself. She took it and drank to help refresh her voice, which was now hoarse from all the talking. Harry took her other hand in his and held it to comfort her.

"… then I realized and I only hope that its not too late is that all the things I was fighting, the little sister thing, girlfriend, all those tags that I was disliking and trying to distance myself from are what actually make me, me. And as I tried to purge myself of those portions they just fought harder to stay a part of me." She closed her eyes to rest, and then continued to describe in detail how each of the pressures she was under shaped her for the better and indeed made her stronger as well.

"…So, last, the Harpies offer was what I wanted since I was a little girl. It was my very first dream and all of a sudden it was possible. I had to take it. Yes, I certainly was wrong in not letting you know about it… but it was, it is my dream…" For half an hour Ginny explained how as a young girl she dreamed of playing quidditch, escaping her older brothers to become free and independent. "I can't give it up, please don't ask me to give it up. It's my dream," She implored.

She stopped and sipped her water again to regain her voice, "Then, thanks to Ron, we met at the party. Meeting at the party made me realize I had to talk to you again, soon. It gave me the courage to write you. The day I wrote my letter to you I also wrote letters to my family, apologizing for what I've been doing. I met with them and they forgave me."

Ginny hesitated before continuing. "Each one of them, without exception, told me to go after you, that I needed you more than anyone else. I knew that of course, I was just so stubborn. George, Ron and Bill were rather…opinionated… and suggested some ways they might…encourage… me, if I didn't face you soon."

"I knew in my heart I needed to talk to you, and I needed to do it face to face, you deserved nothing less. So here I am, facing you, scared to death." Ginny shoulders lifted slightly as the weight of her explanation and confession left her. Harry eyed her cautiously.

"I've said it many ways, and I can only hope you'll believe me. I didn't ever stop loving you, never, not once. In all this mess, this debacle I created, the only real hope I kept was that I knew I loved you. I can only pray, that after all this, you'll still be able to love me back," she took a last drink of water as she finished speaking.

Ginny looked at him to see his reaction. His facial expression was one of thought. He was silent for an excruciating long moment. "Please say something," she said in a now raspy voice, her eyes swollen.

He brushed stray bits of hair back behind her ear. He rubbed her shoulders lightly through her game robes. She was dirty, sweaty, tired and lost. It was now more than seven hours since the game ended.

"Gin, I'm glad you came tonight to talk to me. I am, and now it's my turn," he said taking her hand. "I never should have climbed on that bike and rode off. At the time I didn't know what else to do. I wasn't thinking clearly, but by riding off I gave up on us. I should have stayed. I'm sorry."

"I know I've loused this up. I've ripped us apart," Ginny said sadly, focusing on a dirt smudge on her sleeve, not daring to look at Harry.

He gently lifted her chin to face him. "Gin, I've screwed up too…so much," he apologized.

"I still have more to go over with you, but I'm worn out. We'll talk more another day, I promise." Ginny stood shakily. "I should be going."

She stepped away from him to leave and walked towards the door of the tent. She turned back to face him when she got to the door threshold, a questioning look in her eyes.

Harry's heart twisted and turned in confusion. He was still angry with her, but he was so lonely. It was her eyes that broke him, her normally sparkling brown eyes stayed dull and sad. Her eyes had always been the window to her soul and he knew, right now, without a doubt, that her soul was torn as much as his was.

"What Gin, what do you need?" Harry asked gently.

"I know I don't deserve…" she choked up.

"Its okay Gin, just tell me," he sympathized.

"Can I just get a hug?" she sniffed.

He nodded, and she hurried back to him resting her head on his broad shoulder. Her arms clenched him tightly. Harry's arms wrapped her firmly, he felt her tiredness. He repositioned his arms to take more of the weight of her body onto his stronger legs and held her tightly, knowing he wasn't letting go for at least the next few minutes. Ginny barely squeezed him in acknowledgement of his actions. Harry responded immediately by tightening his grasp, holding his love protectively.

A few minutes turned into many more before Harry guided her back to the couch settling her against the armrest. "Sit tight, I'll be right back," he whispered. He returned with crackers, cheese, shortbread biscuits and milk. "Here, have some."

She ate the snack hungrily. When finished she stood again to leave but was stopped when Harry pulled her into another hug. Ginny draped one arm over his shoulder and the other arm around his waist, pulling herself to him. Harry put both arms around her, comforting her and supporting her. Ginny clutched him firmly nuzzling her face into his neck. He held her tight for the second time.

"It's past three in the morning, let's get some rest," he offered. She didn't resist. Leaving one arm around her shoulder, he slid his other arm under her knees, and promptly carried Ginny into the bedroom of the tent. He laid her on top of the covers, removed her robes and her shoes. He waved his wand to lower the lights and put a warming charm on the room to ward off the cool night air. He lay down as well; they faced each other. He summoned a thick woolen blanket to cover them with.

"Do you need to let your roommate know where you are?" he whispered.

"No, I don't really have one. Nobody was jumping at the chance to live with the whacked out, psycho, redhead," she answered with a nervous laugh. "How about you?"

"Ron and Hermione stay together, everyone one else I pushed away," he agreed. Together they looked into each others eyes. He rubbed her shoulder. A few long slow blinks turned into short restless sleep.

* * *

When the sun started to rise four hours later Harry was lifted from sleep by a presence in the doorway to his room. He flashed his wand until he recognized the intruder as one of the few people that could pass through the protective wards on the tent. He lifted his head and straightened his glasses to see Jaclyn standing at the door with breakfast.

"If that's not Ginny I'll break your legs Potter," she threatened through a smile, meaning each word of the warning.

"Relax, it is. Ginny and I talked most of the night," Harry said.

Ginny stirred at the mention of her name. When she recognized the woman standing in Harry's bedroom from the articles in _The Daily Prophet_ her world crashed down. She sat up abruptly, glaring at the attractive visitor.

Jaclyn stared right back at Ginny and gave the redhead a warning look so strong Ginny diverted her eyes. Jaclyn broke her gaze away from Ginny and looked tenderly towards Harry. "Well, here's breakfast, you can share it with her if you like. After she leaves, we'll talk. See you later Harry. " She quickly turned and left the tent, setting the sack on the table by the kitchen as she went.

"She can just waltz into your bedroom? What about the wards? Who is she? That's the woman from the prophet right? The woman you've been…" Ginny let her head fall back to the pillow not finishing the sentence, but finishing the thought in her mind.

"Woman I've been what?" defended Harry.

Ginny tried to think of a polite way to say it, "Spending your nights with?"

"So you read the prophet?" he hissed his displeasure. "To answer your question, that was Jaclyn. Off and on she's spent maybe fifteen or so nights in my tent."

Ginny rolled over, facing away from Harry, at the revelation. She sobbed softly into the pillow.

Harry pushed the blanket off his legs and stood up from the bed. Ginny sat up to face him with red, puffy eyes. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hands and stared at Harry intently.

The tension between the couple was palpable. "If you want to know, ask," he challenged her.

Ginny's heart jumped into her throat. 'Do I want to know…yes or no.' Ginny searched her heart for the right answer. 'If he's been with her, do I want to know? Can we move on if he has? It's my fault; I drove him away. What if I accuse him and he's been faithful?' She blinked rapidly trying to decide on a course of action. Her mouth made the decision for her. "I need to know the truth." She winced in anticipation of the worst.

"Here's the short version. Jaclyn's a widow, that's right, a widow. She's a widow at nineteen years old. Two years ago she and her boyfriend ran off to get married. They didn't have much money. Their parents didn't want them to marry so they eloped. Jaclyn and Edward found a minister in Hogsmeade that would marry them for free, and they wed. Two nights later, during their honeymoon at the Hogsmeade Inn, the Battle of Hogwarts began. Her husband of two nights defended her from the Death Eaters. He died saving her." Harry let the short tale sink in.

"She's lonely and feels guilty about him dying to save her. You can see the connection between us. We talk a lot. Some nights if it's really late, or if she's scared, or if I'm having nightmares, she sleeps in Ron's old room. We have breakfast together many days, mostly because Ron and Hermione are together and neither of us has someone to talk to." He faced Ginny, stating firmly, "That's the truth."

His mood lightened a little. "Ginny, you're the only person I've ever loved…Your stuff is still where you left it if you want to clean up," Harry offered. "I'm going for a walk to clear my mind. I'll be back.

* * *

When he returned Ginny was freshly showered and wearing clean clothes.

"Feel better? I'm sure you smell better," he kidded her.

"Yes, well I need to get going," Ginny stated and stepped towards Harry.

"Wait, don't go yet. We still need to eat, come on." He took her hand guiding her to the kitchen. She poured them each a glass of juice while he doled out the sausage and biscuits Jaclyn left for them.

"I need to say something," Harry started his apology as he started on his biscuits. "At our team meeting the coach asked what we knew about your playing style. Ron clammed up, didn't say anything, but I did. I shouldn't have. You mean more to me than this game, I'm sorry."

"Harry, it was more me not concentrating than them disrupting me. All I could think of was you, not the game," she replied taking a sip of her juice. "Don't worry about it. Besides I told the beaters to try and disrupt your flying and that you favor rolling left, not right."

"I guess we might be competitive huh?" he smiled at her. Harry leaned his head back and ran his fingers through is hair messing it up in relief. He sighed and looked back to Ginny.

"I know we have more to talk about still, but I need to get going." She stood to leave, and he followed suit.

"I'll write soon, I promise. I love you." She hugged him. She looked up to him then kissed him on the lips lightly. He barely kissed her back.

Ginny was perturbed that he didn't put any energy into her goodbye kiss. "You once said that part of the reason you love me is that I will fight for something important. Well 'us' is important, and I've just started to fight for it!" She turned to leave the tent.

Harry smiled to himself, Ginny was indeed a fighter, and now he knew she wanted to fight for them. "Wait, Ginny, lets figure out when we can see each other again." He held her elbow to stop her.

"I like that idea, let me get my planner. Be back in flash." With a soft 'pop' she was gone.

Several minutes later she reappeared and stepped to the sofa and sat next to Harry. "Tuesday and Friday are open for me," Harry suggested.

"Nope, I have night practice those nights, games Saturday right? Next Wednesday maybe?" she countered.

"No, I've got a press thing for All England Uniforms that night. Thursday and Friday are booked too with practices," he replied. "I ought to ditch some of these things."

"I know some of them are pretty silly, I have to do one for eyeliner of all things. I mean so what if they're an advertising partner of the Harpies, eyeliner doesn't make me a better flier." She agreed with his assessment of sponsor endorsements. "The only one I want to do is the new product round up for Quality Quidditch."

"Wait, I have that one too. Plus, if I remember right, there's a dinner thing afterwards right?" he said excitedly.

"Yes, on Tuesday next week." She grinned. "I'll have my tent pitched there since we have a game there next week."

"It starts at ten in the morning; dinner is at seven that night. I'll pick you up at six thirty, at your tent?" he offered trying to hold back the smile finding its way to his face.

She nodded 'yes'.

"It's a date then. Make sure to wear the right brand eyeliner," he teased. They got up and Ginny went to leave again. Harry followed her.

"Wait Ginny, one more thing," he called.

"What Harry? I have to get my stuff packed so I can catch up to the team." She turned to face him as she reached the door.

"Just this." He leaned in and kissed her. Not a little peck or a quick goodbye, but an honest kiss. The first kiss since they split at the beginning of June. She reached up holding his face with her hands and kissed him back.

"That's more like it," she whispered to him. "Bye Harry, see you next Tuesday."


	18. Quidditch and Aerodynamic Disadvantages

**Quidditch and Aerodynamic Disadvantages**

Harry arrived at the London Quidditch pitch two hours before the product roundup was to start. Inside the pitch there were a multitude of booths, displays, and tents for different vendors. The far end of the pitch contained an obstacle course for testing brooms. He needed to see George again in regards to the new 'Potter' line as it was being called. He and George had worked on it off and on during the summer. Harry walked about searching for the right space. He found the bright purple Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes display tent near the end of the third row and stepped in.

"Hey George," Harry called as he entered the display area.

"Hi," George and Ginny replied in stereo.

"Uhh, hi you two." Harry wasn't expecting to see Ginny here. She walked over to him and gave him a hug. He hugged her in return absorbing the nice feeling. 'I miss this,' he recalled.

"Is George doing your promotionals as well?" Ginny asked. She separated from his hug and ambled to a table full of product.

"Yeah he is, only one I trust with it any more, but not sure how much I trust him." He nodded to the pile of stuff on the table. Soon they were comparing items.

Harry's line of items ran from kid's shirts and shorts to insulated bottle cozies. His action figure was neat; it would straddle the broom, take off and fly in a looping fashion and grab a snitch before landing and then waving.

"That's cool." He admired the sports figurine.

"Yeah, it came out well, took a while though, at first about one in seven would take off and never return. It's all fixed now," George replied.

"GEORGE!" Ginny hollered at him, she was holding her action figure in her hand. "This is not acceptable, we've been over it, AND you haven't fixed the, well, you know…" she blushed and stopped talking before finishing the sentence.

"What?" Harry looked up and then took the Ginny figurine. It looked at him, sashayed its hips seductively and straddled the broom, it then flew a lazy circle, landing gently. The mini-Ginny then tossed her hair back and slowly pulled the broom from between her legs.

"That's, uhhh, interesting…" He smirked at Ginny. She glowered at George. Harry looked at the figure again and laughed outright, "Blimey, George, are they big enough?" The bosom on the action figure was at least three times normal size, completely unrealistic even if it were modeled after the most well endowed woman.

"You shut up," Ginny hissed to Harry, never taking her eyes off George, who was looking at the floor. "You…LOOK AT ME!" George looked up to face his sister's glare. "We agreed. The swishy hips thing can stay if you tone it down. The flying is to be faster so it doesn't look like I'm teasing everyone. I'm a chaser damnit. The broom slide thing is repulsive, regular dismount." Ginny poked George in the chest emphasizing each word.

Harry snickered, trying not to laugh.

"You're not helping." She looked at him angrily, and then returned her comments to George, "And fix them proper, they are not that huge. For Merlin sakes, nobody has them that big, and I don't care if it would sell better that way. They should look like mine!"

"Can I see yours to compare?" Harry smiled mischievously.

Ginny spun to face Harry giving him a teasing smile, "Maybe later." She went back to her brother, "Fix it or else, and for this little prank I get another half percent of the gross, bringing me up to seventeen and a half."

"Wait, that's not fair," George protested.

"Seventeen and a half, I only get fifteen what's up with that?" Harry spluttered at George.

"I get a better percentage because I know some things that he would never want Mum to know about, no matter how old he is. Isn't that right Georgie-poo?" Ginny responded.

They went through more items; Ginny's line had T-shirts, tanks and sweats with 'Weasley is our Queen' on them. Another shirt line proclaimed 'I (heart) Ginny'. Other items included replica jerseys, toy brooms and artificial ponytails that kids could wear.

Harry's lines included QWC championship shirts, and a couple different jersey styles. One T-shirt line had a magical Harry chasing a snitch around the shirt.

"Harry did you know about these?" Ginny held up a women's tank top with 'Future Mrs. Potter' printed on it. Harry looked at George, then to Ginny. Her expression showed displeasure at the number of young women who would be wearing a shirt that exclaimed they were the one for Harry.

"What else is over there?" Harry queried; appreciating her discomfort for the wording on the shirt, but knowing he wasn't going to change it.

"These…" Ginny displayed a pair of white women's short shorts with two gold hand prints on the bum, 'Harry was here,' printed in a scrawl across the left cheek. "And this…" She held another shirt up, this one had an enlarged picture of a newspaper clipping on it, 'Seeker Wanted: Harry Potter Only need apply,' under this was a place for the owner of the shirt to write their name and owl post number on it.

"George, why haven't I seen these before?" Harry indicated the shorts with the handprints on them. George fidgeted, becoming more uncomfortable as the meeting went on.

"I guess we need to have a meeting, don't we Georgie-Poo." Harry smiled at him. Ginny giggled at her brother's predicament. "Quit giggling Gin, at least my action figure doesn't have an aerodynamic disadvantage," he teased her as he laughed.

"Funny." She smirked at him. "Can I have one of these?" She held up the 'Future Mrs. Potter' tank top.

"If I can have one of these, in its current form." Harry held up the Ginny figure.

"Deal!" They exclaimed in unison.

"George, most of my stuff's fine, not the handprint one though, and I get the same percentage as Ginny, right?" Harry said.

"Mine's okay except for the action figure, fix it. After I approve, then you can market it," Ginny offered.

Harry and Ginny left the tent laughing together.

* * *

Later in the day Harry was at the obstacle course trying the new prototype Firebolt SK. Harry was working with the company to develop a broom customized for the seeker position. He was examining the tail when Oliver Wood challenged him to a race on the obstacle course.

'Crack!' the starter pistol fired off, Harry and Oliver raced through the course. Players from other teams stopped by and challenged each other. Harry had run through most of them and was still undefeated.

"Come on Katie, another go?" Harry challenged Kate Bell.

"Nope, two beat downs are enough," Katie declined.

"Anyone else? Come on." Harry looked around; nobody was stepping up to his offers.

"Hey, Wade, you and me race?" he called to the Wade Connelly, the Cannon's Chaser.

"What a bunch of chickens, I'll take him on." Ginny pushed through the crowd.

'Crack!' Ginny and Harry pushed off and began the contest. Harry won by about ten feet.

"Again, this time two laps," Ginny challenged. The second race had the same outcome as the first, but the margin was closer.

"Face it Gin, you're just not up to the task," he teased.

"Once more, two laps of the course and then one lap around the perimeter of the pitch," She challenged him a second time. The gathered crowd, numbering well over fifty at this point, egged her on.

'Crack!' once again the duo streaked off through the course. After the rings section Ginny had a slight lead, her smaller size made that section easier for her. At the climbing and diving section Harry wrested the lead back, his strength was the advantage he needed. They stayed side by side through the sideways agility section. After the second lap they raced for the perimeter of the pitch, Harry still holding a slight advantage.

"Gin? Gin where are you? I can't see you from up here in the lead," he taunted her. He could hear her mutter in resentment behind him. His broom twitched to the side as she bumped his broom's tail.

"No cheating dear, fair and square now." He looked over his shoulder. Ginny was leaned over pushing forward as hard as she could in determination seven or eight feet back. 'Man she hates to lose, hates it,' he thought.

"Ahem- seeker boy," she taunted, pointing her finger forward.

Harry swerved just in time to miss a light post. "I thought you were fast?" Harry teased back to her. "Come on chaser girl come and get me if you can."

Both were pulling to the left as they rounded the last corner of the stadium, Harry still led her by about five feet.

"When did you want to compare me to the action figure?" Ginny called to him. He flushed and turned to look at her. Ginny shot by for the win taking advantage of the split second of distraction. She landed in front of the crowd that was cheering for her. Harry landed next to her grinning.

"Potter got beat by a giiirrrl," Ginny mocked him. The other players started the same chant, "Potter got beat by a giiirrl, Potter got beat by a giiirrl…" on and on the taunting continued.

He laughed at the ribbing. Ginny was laughing and smiling at him, just like when they played at the Burrow. Life was getting better.

Harry sauntered over to her. "You cheated," he whispered.

Goose bumps stood out on her neck as his breath brushed her ear. "No, distraction is completely fair," she whispered back.

"Can I see them?" He smiled at her.

"No, the question was '_When_ do you want to compare them' I never said that I would_ let_ you." She pushed him back to get some space.

"Hmmmm when? I say tonight after the banquet," he offered.

"We'll see, maybe. I have to check out some new gloves. See you around Potter," she said walking away. Harry smiled; he could swear she was exaggerating her hip movements just to get him going. It worked.

* * *

Harry was now at the station for All England Uniforms. He was trying on different robes as were many other players. Each set of robes received an enchantment for the current weather conditions. Some models were impervious to water, others warded off heat. In another section each set of robes was defined with a different cut for sleeves and hems enabling players to customize their robes for a perfect fit.

Harry tried on the set impervious to heat and then stood near the warming zone. The air in the zone was well over a hundred degrees yet he was remarkably cool in the new robes. He went to one of eight changing tents to try another set.

'This is way too cool,' Harry admired. He was standing under a waterfall completely dry and warm. The icy water cascaded over his head and body but the robes slicked the water off. The charm extended beyond the fabric of the uniform itself because his glasses remained dry as well. Harry made a mental note to check with his equipment manager about getting a set of these. He stepped from the shower and waited in a long line for a changing tent. The second tent from the end was vacated after waiting almost fifteen minutes. He stepped in to change back to his jeans and sweatshirt.

"Busy," he called to whoever knocked and started to remove the robes.

Another knock sounded as he pulled his jersey off. "Occupied," he called back. Harry jumped as the door quickly opened. Ginny slid in wearing one of the heat repelling uniforms.

"We know each other, we can share," she stated.

"Meaning you don't want to wait in line, right?"

"Maybe," she answered back. Ginny glanced at Harry's bare chest, and when her eyes slid to his left pectoral muscle and the dragon tattoo she drew a deep breath. Ginny undid the outer robe and hung it up. She started to take off the jersey but stopped when she realized Harry was watching her.

"What, you came in here on your own; I'm certainly going to watch." He smiled at her mischievously. She smiled back.

"Does this mean I can compare you to your action figure now?" he inquired.

Ginny tip toed up to him. "Almost," she whispered in his ear making sure she rubbed his neck with her nose. She heard his breathing skip. She pulled her jersey off revealing the sport bra she was wearing underneath. It was confining her, but it was obvious how much she'd changed in the almost seven months since he'd really seen her up close. Her heart fluttered as his eyes devoured her.

"Go away," Harry said to the knock on the doorframe. The temperature inside the tent kept rising as they changed from their uniforms. Each of them leered at the other's body as they changed from the test uniforms. It was taking much longer than necessary, and was nearly a close contact sport all its own. Harry helped Ginny from her uniform, and Ginny aided Harry in removing his.

"I said it's busy," Harry hollered to the next knock on the door.

When the disrobing was complete, the same process was used to don their street clothes. When Ginny finished pulling her sweatshirt back on Harry couldn't hold back any more. He slid one arm around her waist to guide her to him, but it was wasted effort. Ginny pressed her body against his kissing him hard, pushing him back against the wall. His hands roamed up her shirt exploring her more womanly curves. Her hands did the same as she rubbed the dragon on his chest. The dragon on his chest was not the dragon he was concerned about at that point.

"Busy!" Ginny yelled to the person knocking on the door. How she managed to talk with Harry's tongue on her lips she wasn't sure. 'Lords this guy can kiss,' was all her mind could duly process. After a torrid kiss the couple finally separated enough to breathe.

The knocking on the doorframe continued in a more frantic fashion. "Look we need the uniforms back alright; I want to pack up," the booth attendant pleaded frantically.

Harry led Ginny from the changing tent, the only one still standing. Most of the booth was torn down and uniforms were being packed. The product roundup was closing up for the day, it was then they realized their wardrobe change had lasted almost an hour.

"Sorry," Harry muttered to the clerk. The clerk shook his head as the couple left.

Ginny leaned on Harry as he walked her back to her tent.

He stood with her tucked in his arms at her door to her tent. "Pick you up in about an hour, is that enough time?" he nuzzled her neck.

She nodded 'yes'.

"Okay, in a bit then." He kissed her forehead.

* * *

He was back in front of her tent on time and she invited him in. Ginny was wearing a black dress with gold accents and high heels. Harry drank in her beauty as she stepped towards him. With the added height of the heels she was only a few inches shorter than Harry. And whatever she was wearing under the dress was accentuating her body in every incredible way. Tonight was going to be a challenge; it was going to be very difficult to stay in control.

"Heeellloooo Haaarrryyy," Ginny's voice lilted into his mind. It wasn't till she pecked him on the cheek that he came to his senses. "I'll assume since you didn't answer my first two questions that you like the dress," she teased him.

"I love the dress, I love what's in the dress more," he managed to say without drooling, which was an accomplishment. "Gin, I…"

"Harry…" She stopped him. "We… we need to do this in steps. I'd like to find a way to spend the next several hours with you, somehow keeping this dress on and then coming back here and having a proper good night kiss. Followed by maybe a proper snog." She kissed him lightly.

They arrived at the party and sat next to Marcus. Andre was across the table sitting with Jaclyn. Dinner was standard banquet fair, decent meat pies and side dishes. Most party goers were waiting for the bar to open. Harry was soon cornered by sponsors and marketing reps. He tried to exit from the situations smoothly, but what bothered him most was they were cutting in severely on his 'Ginny time'. She saved him twice from the boring conversations by pulling him over to dance, but then she met up with some of the other Harpies and settled at a table in the far corner near the dance floor. Judging from the number of trips different Harpies made to the bar the drinks were flowing generously. The party was three hours old before he got free of everyone.

Harry made it to the dance floor to rescue Ginny just as an older salesman tried to persuade her to dance. She refused but he wasn't letting off.

"Excuse me, Miss Weasley did you not promise me this dance?" Harry interrupted.

"Oh, yes I did. Sorry, Andrew, was it?" She politely let the man down.

"No sport I was here first, bugger off." The man scowled at Harry.

"Andrew," Harry gripped the man's arm tightly in his left hand, "let's step over to the bar and get you a fresh drink." His grip clamped down enough that Andrew squirmed in pain. He deposited the drunken man at the bar and then went back to Ginny.

"Thank you," Ginny murmured as she melted into his arms, dancing unsteadily. She wrapped her arms around his neck. With the high heels on she barely had to lift up to kiss him. Dancing was intertwined with occasional kisses as Harry steadily supported Ginny. As they danced, she was less than in control of her actions.

"Gin, how much have you had tonight?" Harry asked.

"Three wines, and four or six of those pink cocktail thingies, oh and two shots of fire whiskey on a dare," she confided. "Why?"

"Because your pissed that's why." He laughed softly. "You're cute when you're drunk."

After a few dances he led her back to the Harpies table.

"Ginny who's this…?" Sandra asked looking Harry over with appreciation. "Oh my… are you… you're Harry Potter aren't you?"

"Right you are Sandy," Ginny slurred. "Everyone this is the one and only, world famous, Harry Potter. He's a good dancer and a great kisser, and oh Merlin can he shag." Jaws dropped as the five women sitting around the table stared at Harry after the rather revealing introduction.

"Weasley how did you snatch him up?" Melinda asked.

"Whoa girl, what about the boyfriend-ex-boyfriend-almost-fiancé or whatever it is you have on the line waiting?" chided Angela. "What happens to that poor bloke when he finds out you snagged Harry Potter tonight?"

"No, no you silly girls, this IS the boyfriend-ex-boyfriend-lover-chosen-one-most-expert-kisser-person-I've-been-dating-well-was-dating,-until-he-asked-me-to-marry-him,-but-I-couldn't-and-we-split-up-and-now-maybe-getting-back-together-and-gods-he-can-kiss," she said in one long breath. "Whew I need a drink." She grabbed a drink off the table and downed it in one shot.

"Uh, yeah so hi, I'm Harry." He smiled and shook each of their hands.

"Weasley, you've been stringing along Harry bloody Potter? What the hell were you thinking turning him down! We were right; you are the psycho, redhead, wacko," Sandra half screamed. "You had the most sought after bachelor, in all the wizarding world, propose to you and you turned him down?"

"Mental case you redheads are," Melinda added. "Harry any one of us will be glad to marry you. Right girls?" she joked. Each girl at the table nodded yes.

"Wait… Ginny what did you say about shagging him?" Angela remembered.

"Ohh, yeah. When he really gets going he holds my bum with his left hand, and then uses his right leg to…" She was stopped by Harry kissing her.

"Dear, they don't need to know…" Harry was interrupted by the table occupants.

"WAIT, we want to know, we do," the girls exclaimed frantically.

"Okay Harry, if you're not engaged let us help you out. What's the preference then, blonde, brunette, tall, short, leg man, will one of us do?" questioned Wendy.

"Sorry ladies, my preference is for redheads, this one in particular." He held Ginny tighter as she swayed. "Well, nice to meet you all. I better get her put down for the night." Ginny rested her head on his shoulder, the remainder of her body going limp from overindulgence.

* * *

Once back in Ginny's tent Harry helped her undress. He tried to remove her dress, but she kept falling over on the bed. Once she hiccupped and he thought her dinner might be returning in a rather messy fashion. He decided it wasn't going to work this way, so he levitated her, which allowed him to finish getting her dress and fancy knickers off. He found a clean set of cotton pajama shorts in her dresser; he fingered the soft cloth of his old practice jersey and pulled both items onto her. He released the levitation spell, set her into bed and tucked her in, kissing her on the cheek, "G'night honey."

"Gnnnt Hrrryy," Ginny mumbled. He laughed and went into the kitchen to brew a hangover remedy potion. She was definitely going to need it come morning. The potion was ready after fifteen minutes. He set it off to cool and rummaged through the kitchen for a drink. He found a pitcher of cold pumpkin juice and poured a glass for himself.

Harry stepped back into the bedroom to check on Ginny. She was snoring softly; a trail of drool from her mouth to the pillow. He chuckled and repositioned her so she would stop snoring. He used a tissue to wipe up her cheek. Harry settled into the armchair near the bed to keep watch over her; she turned over and started snoring again. He smiled again as he fell asleep in the chair.

* * *

Harry was waiting on her when she stirred the next morning, snorting as she woke.

"Uhhhhh, hi, uhhhhh I don't feel well," she complained. Ginny wiped her cheek of the dried dribble.

"Hi there beautiful, drink up." He passed her the potion. "This will help with some of it, but not the nausea. She drank it down. The throbbing in her head subsided almost immediately, her stomach still churned. He passed her a glass of cold water. She held the glass to her forehead letting its cool surface refresh her before drinking it in slow sips.

Ginny blinked rapidly to clear her eyes and used her left hand to push a tangle of mussed hair over her shoulder. "You made the remedy for me?" She said quietly.

He nodded.

She continued, "and stayed all night watching over me?"

He nodded again.

She looked at what she was wearing. "You changed my clothes?"

He nodded again.

She looked at him suspiciously. "Did you get your comparison?"

Harry laughed. "No I didn't. Of course I saw you, but I was more interested in getting you to sleep without you tossing your dinner on me. You were completely pissed. I had to levitate you from the party to the tent."

"Did I do anything…I'll…regret? The girls know if I get pissed I'm more likely to do something embarrassing," she admitted. "There have been a couple instances, one involving a lamp, one a quaffle, and one that involved mashed potatoes being modeled into…never mind."

"Well, you told them I'm the boyfriend whose proposal you turned down. This tidbit of information sealed your reputation as a wacko. Evidently I'm the most eligible wizard on the planet. Who knew? They all volunteered to marry me if you don't."

Ginny blushed.

"And when you did introduce me it was as, and I quote, 'a good dancer, great kisser and Merlin can he shag,' so that might come back at you at some point." He laughed.

She covered her eyes.

"And…"

"There's more?" she asked.

"Oh yes. When Angela asked about the shagging part of the introduction you went into a description of me holding your bum and doing the leg thing you like so much." His eyes twinkled at Ginny's embarrassment.

"Anything else?" she wondered aloud.

"No, at that point they all volunteered to marry me again, or at least take me off your hands, but you were almost passed out so I took you back here," he finished. "So not too bad huh?" He stood up from the chair.

"Thanks for watching out for me Harry." She sat up trying to tame her hair.

"It's coming up on nine and I need to be back for practice at ten so I have to leave." He stepped over and sat next to her on the bed. He briefly kissed her softly on the lips. "Whoa, dragon breath."

"Sorry," she mumbled, "I love you"

"I know Gin," he said back as he stood by the door. "Oh and Gin, proportionally the action figure is bigger, but yours have a much nicer shape." He ducked out the door as her pillow sailed past his shoulder and thudded into the door frame.

Ginny let her head fall back to the mattress. 'No way am I letting him go again,' she promised herself.

* * *

_Dear Ginny,_

_Hi, can you please meet me after your practice this Wednesday? I have a fan request I'd like your help with. It won't be a long night. Have some team promo stuff, comp tickets, that sort of thing as giveaways._

_Send Edgar back ASAP so I can finalize plans._

_Love,_

_Harry_

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_Yes I'll meet you on Wednesday, anything to help 'The Chosen One'. You're responsible for dinner. See you at four-thirty on Wednesday._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

* * *

"Hey Gin, you ready?" Harry called as he knocked at her tent door.

"Coming..." Ginny appeared, wearing jeans, a Harpies game jersey and winter robes. Her equipment bag was slung over her shoulder. "Okay so where are we going?"

"Sister Elizabeth's Hospital, in Wales. You have some team stuff to give away?"

"Yes, a game jersey, posters and Gwenog gave me four tickets too."

"Good, grab on." He offered her his arm. She pushed his arm down and put her arms around his waist.

"I like this better." She smiled as she tightened her hold on him. One soft 'pop' was heard as he apparated them away.

* * *

They appeared at the apparition point inside the hospital.

"What exactly are we doing here?" she inquired.

Harry passed her a letter, the outside envelope lettered neatly in on older child's writing:

_To: Harry Potter_

_c/o Chudley Cannon's_

The letter inside read:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_My name is Lynette Warrington and I am 12 years old. My thirteenth birthday is on Wednesday November, 20th. Would you please come to my birthday party? It is not for me that I ask. My birthday party will be at Sister Elizabeth's Hospital in Wales, where my brother Daniel is in intensive care. He was attacked by a werewolf several months ago and is still being treated. Daniel is a big Chudley fan and an even bigger Harry Potter fan. My birthday wish is for you to come to visit him._

_I know you are very busy, and Mum says not to get my hopes up, but please come to my party and meet my brother._

_Thank You,_

_Lynette Warrington_

"She wants her present to be you visiting her brother?" Ginny looked to Harry. "How do you know this is legitimate?"

"I thought of that, I had the Aurors check it out. It all lined up, it's for real." He motioned for her to follow down the hallway. They stopped at a cluttered healers station on the fourth floor. The attendant on call pointed them down a side hall.

"You still owe me dinner," she teased.

"No we had dinner, just a second ago," he replied.

"Warmed over stew in the hospital cafeteria does not count." She punched his arm, they arrived at room 407.

"…Happy Birthday to youuu," the off key singing ended. Harry gently knocked on the door.

"Hello, my name is Harry. I'm here to see Lynette Warrington." Harry offered his hand to the gentleman that opened the door. The man was short and perhaps twenty years older than Harry. The man was dressed in business attire, and appeared to have come to the hospital directly from work.

"Well, I'm quite surprised. My daughter mentioned she invited you. I didn't think there was any way you would come. Thank you Mr. Potter." The man shook Harry's hand firmly. "Forgive my manners, my name is Ralph, please come in."

Harry led Ginny into the room. "Harry, this is my wife Imelda, my son Daniel and my daughter Lynette, the birthday girl." Lynette looked up not believing her birthday wish was coming true. Lynette's face was similar to her mother's, characterized by round blue eyes and high cheek bones. Her blonde hair was curly and shoulder length.

"Hello everyone, I'm Harry Potter and this is Ginny Weasley," he introduced. "Lynette, I was impressed by your letter. You are a very caring young lady. I did some research and found out you are a Harpies fan so I asked Ginny here to join me, is that alright?"

Lynette nodded 'yes'.

"Hi Lynette, if you're a fan…" Ginny was interrupted.

"You play chaser! I love you! You're one of my favorites. You and Wendy!" Lynette bounded up from her chair.

"Well, thanks. I have some stuff for you," Ginny said as she opened her bag. "Let me see, a game jersey. I wore this one in the win over Madrid last week. See the tear in the arm where that bludger got me?" She pointed out the rip in the fabric. "And… an autographed team poster, and lets see…" Ginny rummaged around in her equipment bag searching for something. "Where on earth… oh yeah, here they are… tickets!" She smiled triumphantly, and held up an envelope that she passed to the young girl. "Four tickets for the game versus Osaka in three weeks, for the family. Happy Birthday Lynette."

Lynette stood and hugged Ginny. "Thank you, thank you."

During all this Harry had quietly slipped over to Daniel's bedside and was talking to the boy. The attack on Daniel must have been ferocious. His face was scarred terribly; his left hand was missing several fingers. Several tubes connected magical blood purifiers to his torso.

"Hello Daniel, nice to meet you." Harry shook the boy's other hand lightly. "Can you talk?"

The boy nodded 'no'. "Ok, well I can talk for a while. Have you been a fan long?" Daniel nodded 'yes'.

"Back when they used to be in last place all the time?" Harry sniggered. The boy nodded 'yes' again. "So you must have been happy when we won the cup?" The boy nodded 'yes' energetically.

"Good, I want you to have this then." Harry pulled a game jersey from his bag. "This is the jersey I wore when we won the cup. I'd like you to have it." Daniel's eyes teared up and he smiled brightly. "And I have this for you," Harry passed the boy a golden snitch. "This is the one I caught versus the Tornados, did you see that one? It was the one I caught upside down."

Daniel nodded again and was making a swooping motion with his good hand. "Yes," said Harry, "I rolled just like that to get it. You saw it?" Daniel pointed to his Cannons newsletter.

"You have a subscription?" again Daniel nodded in the affirmative. "Good, then you can keep tabs on me." Harry smiled. "Oh, and this is from Ron Weasley, our keeper." Harry passed over a regulation quaffle signed by Ron.

"Lynette, this is for you." Harry passed her one of the Cannons posters that showed the men with their shirts off, each had signed it with a note to her. "Lynette, I meant what I said earlier. You're a very nice young lady, and if I can ever do anything to help you, please let me know."

The two quidditch stars talked with the family and answered questions, some about quidditch, some about the war. Ralph and Imelda asked about some of the stories from the book. Lynette shared her birthday cake and ice cream with the family and her two new friends. At nine o'clock the healers enforced the guest policy and asked Harry and Ginny to leave.

"Mr. Warrington, all the players get box seat passes for the home games, whenever Daniel is able to attend contact me and I'll leave my passes for you and the family. I hardly ever use them, so any game you pick should work out."

"Happy Birthday Lynette, goodbye Daniel, Imelda, Ralph." Harry kissed Lynette on the back of her hand, shook everyone else's hands and then took Ginny's hand in his.

"Daniel scribbled notes and shoved them at his sister. Lynette read them quickly and whispered excitedly back to him. He giggled and nodded to her, she kept glancing between Harry and Ginny.

"What is up with you two?" Imelda asked her children.

"Daniel wants to know if Ginny is Harry's girlfriend," Lynette replied.

Ginny shifted uncomfortably and looked down, focusing on the floor in front of her. Small beads of sweat formed on Ginny's brow and she blushed softly.

"Hmmm... that's a good question," Harry mused aloud. He gazed at Ginny, who studied the tile floor in earnest. She chanced a quick look up and he caught her eyes with his. Harry didn't know if anyone could sense her discomfort but him. Harry rubbed his chin in thought, 'So here it is, the question neither of us has broached yet.' His eyes swept over Ginny's features again as the tension between the couple mounted. He took a step back and looked Ginny in the eyes, but still held her hand.

Ginny was shifting her weight from foot to foot, clearly unsettled. She shifted her eyes away from Harry and focused on the far side of the room.

Lynette broke the silence. "Well? Is she?" the blond girl questioned again with anticipation.

"Lynette, I'm sure this is too personal to be asking about," Mrs. Warrington scolded her daughter.

Harry and Ginny locked eyes again. He spoke, "I'm interested to know the answer. Ginny, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Ginny glanced around the room uncertainly.

Lynette couldn't hold back the question, "Well?" She gestured with outstretched arms.

After a long pause Ginny's brown eyes steadily linked with Harry's green eyes. "If he'll have me."

"What do you think Daniel, should I let Ginny be my girlfriend?" Harry returned Ginny's gaze. Daniel was nearly upsetting his bandages he was nodding 'yes' so hard.

"I agree, I think she'll make a wonderful girlfriend," Harry affirmed never bothering to look in Daniel's direction.

Ginny smiled softly at his answer.

The couple left as the healers escorted them from the ward and down to the apparition point on the first floor.

* * *

'Pop' the couple appeared at the apparition point of the Harpies stadium. Small groups of people wandered between tents, the early crowd for Saturday's game was starting to arrive. Harry led Ginny to her tent walking slowly, still holding her hand. Once out front of her tent they paused. Several team members walked between tents visiting.

"So you're my girlfriend again?" Harry took her other hand as well. She nodded 'yes' and licked her lips nervously. She tipped her head to his so she could see into his eyes again.

"Thanks for going tonight, it made those kids' day. I had fun too. Plus there was cake." Harry smiled.

"I did have fun," Ginny replied. "Nice family. It makes me feel good to do nice things for people."

"So if I ask you to do something nice you'll oblige me?" he questioned.

"Maybe, I don't want to over promise." She smiled.

"No, we wouldn't want that would we?" he lowered his head to hers. Lightly his lips brushed hers. A moment later she returned the kiss fully.

'Click, click, click' white and purple flashes blinded the couple. They pulled from the kiss abruptly.

"Mr. Potter! Are you and Miss Weasley dating again? What about your affair with Romilda Vane? Do you care that she cheated on you? What about the dark haired lady you've been seeing," the reporter and photographer loosed a barrage of questions at them.

Harry pulled Ginny close to him, shielding her from the camera. "Do you mind, you have your photo so leave us alone please," Harry asked.

"No way, I'm sitting right here until I know whether or not you stay the night here," the reporter retorted.

"Well that won't be happening, can you at least leave us alone enough to have a good night kiss?" Ginny said.

"If you kiss again I'll be picturing it." The photographer positioned himself to get the right angle.

Harry sighed, "Well goodnight Gin, I owe you a kiss."

"No you don't, I don't care if they take a picture. At least they'll have me with the right person this time," she declared.

Harry smiled in agreement and they kissed again. The photographer clicked away, flashes captured the kiss for the following day's _'Comings and Goings'_ section.

" G'Night Gin." Harry let her slip through into her tent. He disapparated to his tent.


	19. The Weasley Inquisition

**The Weasley Inquisition**

_Dear Harry,_

_Hi! Since neither the Cannons nor Harpies have a game next week, I thought it might be a good time to see each other. So here is your invitation:_

_Please join me for dinner at seven o'clock pm on Friday November 29th, dress casual. We'll be dining in my tent. Please accept my invitation, I miss you. Please return owl me soon so I can plan the menu._

_I enjoyed seeing you last week, it felt nice just to be close again. I'm glad for the time we had, but I would have liked to have had more. Thank you again for the hangover remedy it was sweet of you to think of it. To warn you, the girls have forced me to explain the leg thing. I look forward to seeing you again. I love you, I never stopped._

_Please pass the enclosed letter on to Jaclyn._

_Love always,_

_Ginny_

"Here this is for you." Harry passed the enclosed letter over Jaclyn.

"From Ginny?" she asked skeptically.

"Yes."

She opened the note scanning it quickly. "Hmmm." Jaclyn started back at the beginning of the letter and read it through carefully. "I wasn't expecting that," she said with a bit of surprise. "It's a thank you note. For helping you while she wasn't around." She passed the note to Harry so he could read it but he refused it.

"That's between the two of you," he said holding his hands up.

"What's yours?" Jaclyn questioned.

"Dinner invite, her place," Harry replied.

"Going to dinner then?"

"Yes… There's no place I'd rather be than with her," he admitted. "I'm pretty sure she's ready to get back together, but I need to be certain. We still have more to discuss, I need to go slow and make sure."

Harry made a light clicking sound with his tongue and held an owl treat out for Ellie. She very cautiously approached. Harry held his fingers perfectly still so he wouldn't spook her. She tentatively nipped his finger and grabbed the treat. As soon as she had it she hopped back a few inches and then crunched the treat in her beak. The owl gave a small chirp and then took off for home.

* * *

Ginny smiled and looked to the door of her tent as she heard the knocking. "Hi, come in. Get out of the cold and rain." She met Harry at the door and ushered him into her small tent, lowering the flap behind him. Harry swallowed in reaction to seeing her. Ginny's tight jeans, house shoes and oversized Harpies sweatshirt certainly looked comfortable, but it stirred desire in Harry's chest. Her hair was in a pony tail. He loved it that way. 'How can she look so pretty in such plain clothes?' he wondered as he removed his traveling cloak and hung it on the hook near the door.

"Dinner's ready, I just need to put it on the table," she explained. She turned towards the kitchen but didn't get any further. Harry took her hand guiding her back to face him and drew her into a hug.

"See, now that's a proper greeting for your boyfriend," Harry teased her, releasing the hug.

"No it isn't, not really, but its getting closer to a proper greeting," she teased back, winking at him.

Dinner consisted of shepard's pie, roasted potatoes, dinner rolls and Harry's favorite, treacle tart for dessert. The wine was furnished by Harry, one of two bottles he brought with him. He helped her to set the table placing the dinnerware and other items around the table. Ginny brought in the main course and glanced at the table making sure nothing was missing. Satisfied she pulled her chair out to sit down. As she did so Harry deftly moved the butter dish from her side of the table to his.

"Nice move mister." She scowled at him playfully.

"Well there's only a small bit left and I wanted to make sure I'd have some for my rolls." He smiled back to her. "You look nervous, and I couldn't stand the thought of the butter being compromised."

"You're protecting the butter?"

"It's what I do right, protect?" He smirked as he sat down.

"So I can call you 'The-Boy-Who-Saved-the-Butter'?" she teased, knowing she'd won the little word play war.

"I suppose…" He frowned then looked to her sadly. "It's… It's just…I still feel guilty about not being able to save the first butter dish so many years ago." He grinned at her.

"Cute," she said through a smile.

"I missed this, I really missed this." He took her hand.

"Me too. I missed 'us', all the little things," she agreed. "Do you know what I missed most?"

"No, what?"

"You brushing out my hair at night, I missed that the most," Ginny reflected.

The remainder of the discussion wasn't heavy, keeping mostly to light topics and quidditch news. After dinner the couple went to the main room of the tent and sat on the sofa to talk more. The day at the quidditch field had been great, but it wasn't a day spent working out issues. It was a day spent enjoying their friendship, getting comfortable with each other. Tonight was for working on getting back together, getting right with each other, fixing 'us'. As the conversation got serious it also slowed to a halt.

Harry decided to help things along. "Come on," he said softly and rose from the sofa. He waved his wand and the Wizarding Wireless came on. He found a station playing slow dance tunes.

He held his hand out. Ginny took his hand timidly and they danced.

"You're taller," he mumbled to himself.

"Excuse me?"

"You, Gin, you're taller, at least an inch and a half or so. I didn't notice when we danced at the banquet, I figured it was the high heels. Now just wearing the flats I can tell," he explained.

"What else?"

"Your cheeks." He cupped her right cheek and brushed his thumb over her cheekbone affectionately. "You've always been pretty, but now your cheekbones seem higher than before." She touched his face with her hand, mimicking his touch earlier.

"These too." His hand left her face and he gently took her hand in his. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. "Your fingers are longer. You've grown so much in the last year," he complimented her. His voice reflected his longing to have been with her.

"Year, no we've seen each other within the last year," she objected.

"Not really. During detention I was playing quidditch or lying in a hospital bed. Then the day we traveled to all the battle places I focused on events. Then when you came home we didn't have hardly twenty four hours together. Over the summer we were apart till the last few weeks when we met a couple times. The last time we were together, just us, was in Miami, almost eleven months ago." Harry lovingly looked her over again.

They danced in silence thinking over his observations. When it became awkward he restarted the conversation.

"We're quite the pair huh? I don't know anyone as messed up as we are," he confided, "The-boy-who-can't-sleep, and The-girl-who-doesn't-know-who-she-is." He hoped she wouldn't get mad at the joke.

"Yeah, we have our share of baggage don't we?" she agreed with a small smile. "Do you think we'll ever get to be The-couple-that-made-it?"

"If we keep doing this we will," he answered squeezing her lightly.

"I told the coach I need to find a way to have a personal life as well as a team life," she said leaning her head on Harry's shoulder. "I want to keep playing for the Harpies, it's my dream." She could feel him tense up as she said this. "Please don't ask me to quit."

Harry brought up a hand and cradled her head to his chest in a show of support. "I want you to have your dream. We'll work through this Gin, we'll keep trying." His fingers intertwined with her hair as he stroked her head gently. She held him tighter, closer, feeling his heart beat through his sweater.

Harry started the conversation again. "The last talk cleared up a lot. I think I understand more what you were going through. Can I ask you a couple questions?"

She nodded 'yes'.

"Why didn't you say 'yes' and give us time to work through everything together?" he asked quietly.

"You surprised me Harry, I had no clue. I was sure you would wait till after the QWC season was over. When you asked, I panicked. I knew I wasn't ready, I'd held so much back from you. I panicked," she explained.

He thought about her reply before continuing with the questions. "Why did you not talk to me about anything, keep it all from me?"

"Well, Harry, I was scared," she offered.

"Ginny, I've never hurt…" he started to rationalize.

"No, not like that Harry. I've never thought you would harm me, not even during your worst nightmares. Maybe I should rephrase it." She took a deep breath and held it before releasing it. "I was not scared _of_ you. I was scared of _being_ with you," she let the words sink in.

"Many times I felt like I was the only thing that stood between you and a breakdown, and it scared me, paralyzed me in a way. During the talks last summer all the way through to the day we visited the graves and Hogwarts, I was all that separated you from imploding, or having a full out breakdown. Harry it was such a huge responsibility."

"Gin, I…" He was stopped by her fingers on his lips.

"Shhh, I know, you never asked, I wanted to do it. I love you Harry, that's what love is, helping the other person. In any case it took its toll on me. After the trip to Godric's Hollow and the forest you were as bad as I've ever seen you, and from then on I was scared to mess up your plan. Then you showed me the house and the pressure just kept piling on," Ginny explained.

"When you proposed, I lost it. To you it was an easy question, for me it wasn't as clear. Part of that is that you can be a very tough person to be around Harry. With you everything is black or white, to everyone else there is lots of gray."

He dropped his head and looked down to the floor. Ginny lifted her hand to his chin and raised his face up to hers, speaking lovingly to him, "Hey, I'm not saying it's a bad trait. Its part of who you are. And I love who you are. All of you." She continued on, "To you the proposal was a 'yes' or 'no' question, you even stated as much. 'Not yet' wasn't an option, but it was the choice I needed…I ran out…all my mind could process was 'run'." Ginny took his hands in hers and rubbed the back of his hands with her thumbs.

"Do I still scare you?" he gazed deeply into her eyes.

"No, I'm not scared of that anymore, I don't feel that pressure to protect you like I used to."

"Why? Why not?" he questioned.

"Because of Jaclyn and your relationship with her," Ginny answered.

"Gin, I went over this. We never…"

"shhhh…" she placed her fingers over his lips for the third time in the last few minutes to stop him. "…I understand the relationship perfectly well Harry. She was, and is your friend, you had common ground. She's safe. You can talk to Ron and Hermione about some things, but not about your heart or your fears. Those items always got discussed with me, always. They're what brought on the pressure."

Ginny paused before continuing, "Harry you are the strongest person I've ever met. Seeing what you've gone though and what you've had to fight through is staggering. You've conquered so many demons; both internal and external, your strength amazes me. And yet at the same time you can be the most fragile person. I see times when just a wrong word or two sends you into despair and mind boggling depression. I was always the only one you depended on to help you recover."

"Jaclyn changed that. I realized it that morning in your tent when you explained about your relationship with her. We were apart and you found a new friend that you could open up to and talk to. When I got back to my tent I kept thinking about it. I reflected back on all the times the prophet reported seeing you two together."

Ginny looked ashamed. "At first it hurt when I realized how much time you'd been spending with her, it made me jealous. And when she saw me for the first time, the look she gave me was intense. Her only concern that morning was protecting you…from me. I felt cheated, that she was closer to you at that point than I was, but it was my own fault. Then I thought about it more and I was happy that you made a new friend that enabled you to talk out your emotions. It enlightened me." She shifted her hands so their fingers intertwined.

"What I realized is that you can talk to others for help if you have to, Jaclyn proved it. It was then I recognized that you might be able to talk to others; but you prefer to talk to me. Knowing that lifted a big burden from me. You relate things to me because you want to…I'm your first choice, not the only choice." Ginny took a deep breath and exhaled.

"It might not seem to be a huge revelation, but to me Harry, it's all the difference. Now I don't feel so pressured. That's why I wrote Jaclyn the thank you note," Ginny offered.

"I hope you understand, and I truly apologize for all the trouble I've caused. I needed time to work this all out. Do you see why I had to be away from you? I hated it, I did. I just didn't know any other way. Please accept my apology," Ginny pleaded softly, a lone tear slid down her cheek.

"I would rather talk to you than anyone in the world. Talking to you is so comfortable, so… right." He released her hands and held her waist firmly.

"I know you would rather confide in me. And there's no person I would rather listen to," she admitted.

"I understand… I think… but if you had just talked with me earlier, when you first felt the pressure, we'd have been fine," he responded in a hurt voice.

"I'm sorry, after that day with the graves and all; I didn't want to talk about it. I didn't want to set you back, and then we got so busy with school, and your games. If during that time we were together then I probably could have talked to you about it." She hugged him tightly, looking for forgiveness. "Please forgive me, I'm so, so sorry." Her voice cracked slightly, "I almost ruined everything." More tears fell down her flushed cheeks.

"Shhhh, everything will be fine." He ran his fingers through her hair to soothe her. "We're here together… I love you."

"I love you too," she sniffed. "Will you be able to forgive me?" she asked uncertainly.

He kissed her forehead, "Yes, I forgive you… promise me there won't be a next time."

"Promise…" she kissed his cheek, "…no next time." Another kiss followed.

Ginny thought for a second or two. "Why did you ride off that night?" she asked.

"I was crushed, I was completely embarrassed and I felt humiliated in front of your entire family. I had to get out. Anyplace I thought of going reminded me of you, so all I wanted to do was go someplace that didn't," Harry replied.

"Where did you go?"

"France, Spain, Germany, Ireland…anywhere really. A different town each night, always a different place. I just kept moving so I wouldn't obsess over you," he admitted.

"Why didn't you come around at all?" Ginny questioned.

"You asked me to give you space, so I did. Remember when we visited the site in the Forbidden Forest?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"Do you remember why I went in to face him?"

"So I could live and be happy…regardless of whether or not you lived," Ginny answered.

"Right, while you were working things over it was possible that you might figure that we weren't meant to be together. If that happened I didn't want to be hovering around to prejudice your decision. So I let you go," he explained.

"You wanted me to find my own way, even if it wasn't with you?" she inquired.

"I love you Gin, I just want you to be happy." He pulled her a little closer.

"For the record, you make me happy." She pressed herself against his chest.

Harry and Ginny danced for another hour talking and laughing every once in a while. They continued to work through their issues. The heart of their compromise revolved around their schedules and what they felt was most important. Portions they had no control over; games, practices and such. Other events like endorsements or special events would need to be approved by both of them.

Tonight was the night it happened. It didn't happen on a secluded beach during a dreamy vacation. It didn't happen after a romantic candlelit dinner, there were no fireworks. Nothing extraordinary manifested itself in any way. But on this cold, damp, dreary night; dancing in a small cool tent; camped at a soggy quidditch pitch, Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley resolved that their relationship was truly the most important part of both their lives. Never to be taken for granted again.

At close to midnight, the pair released their hold on each other. Harry looked down into Ginny's eyes, the eyes he loved to look at. Her beautiful deep brown eyes, the eyes he was slowly getting lost in. She looked right back at him not relinquishing his gaze. Ginny slid one hand up behind his neck and guided his head down. She leaned up and kissed him fully on the lips.

At first Harry thought about resisting, he remembered the pain of the last six months. Once Ginny's lips touched his that thought left and all he wanted to do was kiss her, he'd longed to properly kiss her for months. He returned the kiss, pulling her up against him tightly. Harry lost himself remembering everything he loved about the woman he was holding. It was another hour before the pair broke apart to catch their breath.

Ginny looked up to him capturing his eyes again. "Stay," she said huskily.

Again Harry thought about resisting, but his hormones quickly overpowered his brain. "Yes."

* * *

She led him back to her bedroom, as they entered she waved towards the fireplace, conjuring a fire to keep them warm. Her tent was only about half the size of his and the bed was only a twin, not the queen he had in his tent, but that wasn't important to him right now. What was important to him was to regain some semblance of control. True they kissed passionately at the quidditch showcase last week, but that day was different than this night. Tonight was more about the relationship, in his mind he didn't want to rush it, he wanted to be sure. His body was presenting an entirely different timetable. He removed his shoes, socks, sweater and jeans leaving on his boxers and his T-shirt and climbed into her bed.

Ginny was well past his point of undress when she saw what he was wearing. She scrunched her face up in disappointment and then pulled on a pair of lightweight cotton pants and a tank top to sleep in. She slid into the bed next to Harry. The bed was half the size of his bed and it forced them to be close.

'I could just transfigure the bed to a larger size.' She stopped that thought quickly. 'No, that goes against the plan, I need him close. I doubt Harry will think to enlarge it magically, he's still got a lot of muggle in him.' Ginny smiled, one of the traits she liked most in Harry was that he didn't use magic for everything. Ginny shifted and pressed her back into Harry's chest. They were not as close as Ginny wanted, but were too close for Harry's attempts at distance. Harry slid back in an effort to increase the distance between them. Finally they settled with Harry on his side, Ginny on her side with her back towards him.

'Fine, he wants to be all noble and chivalrous, let's see how that works out for him,' she thought defiantly. Under the pretense of getting more comfortable she wriggled her hips back against him. He tensed up but held fast.

'I want to see him fight this off.' she contemplated. Ginny sat up and grabbed her wand. "I need to set the alarm, when do you want to be up?" she asked as she put a waking charm on the radio residing on the nightstand near Harry. She leaned over him as she did this, giving him a close view of her body which was barely contained by the small tight tank top. 'Future Mrs. Potter' loomed before him. The lettering distorted as it stretched around Ginny's curves. As she slipped back to her side of the bed she let her chest rub his shoulder. Once in her spot she again wiggled her bum up against him. She could tell he noticed.

Harry rolled over in an attempt to get some space between their bodies so he might try to compose himself. The internal battle between his cautious mind and his eager body now raged fully. He could hear her grunt in displeasure. He rolled back to face her. "Gin, please don't, I'm not sure we're ready. You and I both know if you keep this up I won't be able to resist." His mind was winning.

Ginny pushed him down and straddled his hips. She leaned down so her chest rubbed his and whispered, "The question I have is, why do you want to resist?" making sure her breath warmed his ear.

"Gin, us having sex isn't going to fix it all," Harry sighed, tipping her over on her side next to him. His mind still overpowered his body's desires.

"I know that, but it will help with some of it," she answered. She slid her hands up his shirt, rubbing his chest and then drew her hands around to his back where she dragged her fingernails across his muscles. He shuddered at the intimate touch he longed for. His bodily needs mounted a fresh attack on his mind's defenses.

She continued to coerce him. "I haven't been really kissed, rubbed, massaged or well…shagged, thoroughly shagged in over six months…I need it, and I know you're in the same boat. Us getting naked, sweaty and entirely improper might be exactly what helps to fix this...Being able to explore, touch and feel each other for the first time in forever. Knowing what each other is feeling and putting our hearts into making the other person happy. Letting our passion…" The rest of the justification was lost as Harry's lips stopped hers from talking any longer. His body's desires were now winning the war in his head.

He stopped the kissing enough to catch a breath. "Oh, Ginny…I promised myself I wouldn't just fall into bed with you." His reserved mind put up one last wall.

"Give me a good ten minute snog, after that if you want to stop, we will," she reasoned.

"Ten minutes then," he agreed. Harry checked the clock on the nightstand. "It's one eighteen."

Ginny maneuvered under him so his face was close and above hers. Slowly she placed soft kisses on his face and neck, working her way to his lips. He pulled her close. He kissed and nuzzled the spot behind her ear that always made her squirm. She clenched her arms around him in response. Ginny pressed her body to Harry's. He caressed her body remembering the feelings of closeness they once shared. When his tongue flicking her neck was followed by him kissing his way to her cleavage, both of them stopped trying to be gentle.

The bedside clock showed one twenty five, his body won the war. Six months of pent up frustration rushed out. Harry pulled the tank top off her roughly and devoured her, kissing her as hard and as rapidly as he could. She in turn gripped his shoulders and back, pulling him onto her, needing him to take charge. He did.

Harry divested Ginny of the last of her clothes. She yanked down his boxers to gain access to him. Harry slid one hand under her and interlocked the fingers of his other hand with hers. His eyes, normally a bright emerald green darkened considerably as his desire increased.

Ginny's brown eyes bore into Harry, urging him on. His mouth clamped down on her neck and he sucked hard, Ginny shuddered and wrapped one leg around him to pull him down upon her. Harry squeezed her hand tightly. Ginny used her other leg to increase the pressure holding Harry's body against hers.

Harry released his lip lock on her neck leaving behind a slightly raised love bite. Ginny mewed in disappointment but swiftly pulled herself up to him, kissing his neck and jaw furiously. Her hands found their way to his well muscled back, and instinctively she dragged her fingernails up and down his back leaving long red trails in their wake.

Harry tensed up as he felt her nails raking along his back in a delirious mixture of pleasure and pain. He forced his lips to hers in a bruising kiss that Ginny returned just as forcefully. He broke away from the hard kisses. "I want you," Harry rasped. His voice was deep and carnal in nature. It wasn't a request.

Ginny squirmed under him so she could again stare into his dark green eyes. Ginny lifted her face to his, fisting a handful of his black hair to control his movements and pressed another hard kiss to his lips. She bit his lower lip as she pulled away, causing him to suck in a quick breath in pain. Ginny focused her gaze intently on his. "Take me," she whispered breathlessly in his ear.

With arms and legs intertwined the couple began to fulfill their physical and emotional needs. At first the lovemaking was hard, passionate and hurried, allowing them to quench the crazy physical desires they each held. As the night wore on the activities became less fast paced, the couple connected deeply, knowing in both their hearts they needed each other more than they had admitted.

When Harry tired, Ginny took the lead and the pair continued to pour their love into one another. They didn't stop until they could barely move. An exhausted pair of lovers laid entangled, panting and laughing. Their hands still slowly roamed about on each others bodies. Harry guided Ginny as close to him as he could get her; she curled into him getting her curves to fit his body. He wrapped her in his arms, cradling her to his chest.

Ginny burrowed her nose against his neck, kissing him softly. "I'm yours," she whispered.

Harry breathed in deeply, relishing in the warmth of her body pressed against his. He fell to sleep with a tired, sweaty Ginny in his arms. There would be no ache of loneliness tonight for either of them.

* * *

Harry had been awake for twenty minutes already. He'd used the time alone to enjoy the warm and wonderfully close feeling of Ginny next to him. He could feel her chest moving against his as she breathed, snoring softly. With his left hand he twirled locks of her hair towards his nose drinking in the scent of her. His right hand rested on her bare hip, keeping her close.

When Ginny stirred to the sound of the alarm at eight o'clock, she fumbled for her wand and mumbled the charm to stop the alarm. She woke enough to perform the patronus charm and sent a message to Hermione that she wouldn't be at breakfast, but might be by for lunch. With that task completed she snuggled in next to Harry and went back to sleep. Harry rubbed her back and allowed himself to fall contentedly back to sleep.

When Ginny woke the second time it was to the smell of bacon, eggs and coffee. She donned some sweats and walked gingerly into the kitchen, the food was already on the table. "Mr. Potter, you are going to spoil me," she said smiling at him and breathing in the aroma of the breakfast he prepared for her. "Good morning, thanks for this." She motioned to the food as she carefully sat at the kitchen table curling one leg underneath her.

He watched her. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine," Ginny replied through a giggle. "Last night was… energetic?" she said, smiling at him, "How 'bout you?"

"Energetic, that's one word for it. Bloody fantastic would fit too I think." He smiled. "My back hurts some. I'm going to need some of that healing balm later." He winked at her.

"What time is it?" Ginny asked.

"It's pretty late in the morning, almost ten. You looked so peaceful. I didn't have the heart to wake you so, I let you lie in a bit more," he said as he stepped to her, kissed the top of her head and passed her a cup of hot coffee. "So what's the plan for the day, obviously you're not having breakfast with Hermione."

"Well, I haven't thought about it much, my focus was on getting you to stay," she mused. "Of course it was a pretty foolproof plan. Feed you, kiss you, seduce you…"

"Was I that predictable?" he questioned, smiling at her.

"You did fight it valiantly, but I knew you'd come around at some point." She returned his smile. "I'm glad you did, we needed that...you know we did."

She stood and went to the stove for more coffee. She poured Harry more while she was up. "I think we finally got all the way done with paragraph eleven."

"I'd say so, you'll have to write some more out, you know to give us some new goals," he snickered.

She sat back at her spot thinking. "I have an idea. We have four days till we each have to be back for the last games before Christmas, let's spend them together…at home," Ginny suggested.

"I don't know if I want to go back to the Burrow just yet, I haven't talked to most of your family in months," Harry objected.

"I meant our home, not the Burrow," Ginny said tentatively, not sure of his reaction. "We'll get some paint and pictures and spend some time turning it into our place. And we'll have lots of time for us just to be us. We can keep talking if you want, or we can not talk. I just want to spend time with you. Maybe we can see a movie, like we did over the summer."

"Like a fresh start of sorts?" he pondered. "We can try, I'd like some time together too. It'll take me a while to get my stuff packed, plus I need to let Jaclyn know what I'm up to so she doesn't worry. If we meet in the carriage house at two that gives us four hours. Is that enough time for you?" He looked to Ginny to see her reaction.

"Yes." She beamed with happiness; they were going to make it as long as they kept trying.

* * *

Ginny was waiting in the carriage house when Harry apparated in. He didn't look very confident.

"Ready for this?" she asked noticing his tentativeness.

"Not sure, I haven't been back here since that night," he responded.

He led her up the stairs and unlocked the door. Someone, probably Arthur, had fixed it. They stepped through and into the apartment that was the scene of Harry's departure. A thick layer of dust had settled upon everything. Ginny didn't wait; she immediately started casting cleaning charms on the windows and furniture. Harry set about cleaning the floors and rugs. Within a couple hours the dust was gone. They decided on some base colors and apparated into town to buy the paint and supplies they would need.

They returned to the carriage house later after purchasing the supplies and stopping for dinner. The loft was the first section to get painted and it was after midnight when they finished for the night. They slept in the spare room to avoid the fumes.

* * *

The next two days were spent painting, decorating, laughing and flirting. It was time well spent by the pair. Similar to the summer that now seemed so long ago, they basically needed time. Time to forgive, time to remember how much they needed each other, time to be a couple, time to learn to live.

Ron and Hermione stopped by from their flat in town to see the progress. Ginny and Harry took her brother and best friend on a tour of the main house. Slowly the friends started to loosen up again talking easily and forgiving past sins. By the end of the day they were more interested in drinking and having fun than in working. Harry and Ron went to town and brought back Chinese food, Ginny and Hermione made a batch of potent spiked punch. Harry set up the television and the two couples watched muggle movies on the DVD player late into the night. Ron and Hermione stayed in the guest room for the night.

* * *

"GINEVRA WEASLEY! HARRY POTTER!" Molly's voice shattered the early morning calm.

Harry and Ginny sat bolt upright in bed facing the howler floating in front of them.

"I AM APPALLED ONCE AGAIN AT YOUR ACTIONS. COMING BACK TO TOWN FOR DAYS AND NOT EVEN HAVING THE COMMON COURTESY TO VISIT YOUR OWN MOTHER AND FATHER! I WONDER WHERE IT IS I WENT WRONG!" The howler's message continued loudly.

"DINNER WILL BE SERVED AT SEVEN THIS EVENING! YOU WILL PRESENT YOURSELVES AT LEAST ONE HOUR BEFORE DINNER IS TO BE SERVED. THIS IS NOT OPEN FOR DISCUSSION." The words echoed in their ears.

The berating continued at full volume, "MR. POTTER, THE FAMILY WILL HAVE A WORD WITH YOU REGARDING YOUR RECENT BEHAVIOR! THIS IS ALSO NOT UP FOR DISCUSSION."

Molly's voice finally returned to a normal level. "It's nice that you two are spending time together again. We'll see you for dinner." The howler snapped loudly and turned to dust before their eyes.

Harry was wide awake, so was Ginny. Ron and Hermione stumbled from the spare room.

"Bloody hell, I'm not staying here again soon. I don't need to hear that first thing in the morning," Ron sputtered. "I just don't."

"Wow, I hope I'm never on the receiving end of one of those," Hermione remarked through a yawn. "Ron, please make sure we always visit if we're nearby. I would prefer it if I never hear another howler from your Mum."

Ginny and Hermione started on breakfast while Ron and Harry cleaned up from the night before. After breakfast Ron and Hermione stayed to help Harry and Ginny with their decorating. The two couples worked through the day pausing for lunch and a quick broom tour of the property. Harry and Ginny performed the charms and spells to put up protective wards around their land. Afterwards Ron and Hermione left for their flat to prepare for dinner at the Burrow.

* * *

Molly pulled Harry and Ginny into the kitchen as soon as they climbed the front porch after the short walk from their own house. "Come in, come in." She crushed Harry in a hug. It was the first she'd seen him since the midnight visit on his birthday. The rest of the Weasleys were there including Bill, Fleur and Victoire. George and Ron were locked into a game of Wizard Chess. George wasn't doing too badly, but it appeared that it was just a matter of time before Ron prevailed. Dinner proceeded on schedule. Conversation among the family members was ample and varied.

Harry and Ginny were the only two left in the kitchen when Harry was called to the study by Bill.

"This isn't going to be good is it?" Harry asked.

"Well, they're going to have their say, that's for sure," Ginny explained. "I went through it a couple weeks ago. Ron went through it after Mum and Dad found out he left you and Hermione. Percy got it the worst ever; his was nearly a beat down. Even George and Fred got it when they dropped out. It's just the family letting you know that you matter, that what you did hurt them."

She took his hand. "Come on; time to face the Weasley Inquisition. I'll be right there with you." She led him in to the study to face the gathered family members.

After a little more than ninety minutes the worst of it was over, each member of the family having said their piece. For Harry this was odd. The Dursleys hit him, locked him up or screamed and put him down, making him feel worthless. The Weasleys didn't yell at all, although they did ask tough questions. Questions Harry wasn't ready to answer in some cases, but he did answer them all truthfully. Mrs. Weasley finished the session. "Harry dear I hope you can see how shutting us out affected us. We love you, we always will. The only price for that love is that we expect you to share with us when things aren't going well. If we know what's happening then we can help. Understood?"

"Yes Mum, I am sorry. It won't ever happen again," Harry replied.

"Better not, 'cause if there is a next time it might be a little more violent," Bill warned.

Ginny and Harry left for the night and walked back to their loft.

Once back in the carriage house the couple rested on the couch discussing the evening and watching the fire. Ginny cradled Harry's head in her lap as they talked.

"It feels good to have that all out in the open," Harry confessed.

"It does doesn't it?" she agreed. "You tired enough for bed yet?"

"Ready for bed, yes...tired, no." He smiled up at her and winked.

"What are your intentions?" she said, playing along.

"Inventory," he teased

"Inventory?" Her face scrunched in thought as she tried to figure out what he meant.

"Yep, freckle inventory… It's been well over a year since the last one, and I'm sure you have some new freckles I need to get acquainted with." He sat up and pushed a lock of hair away from her neck. "Like this one." He kissed her neck softly, and then gave her a little bite. "I've never seen that one before, there must be others." He stood up and pulled her into a kiss.

"And how long will 'inventory' last?" She rolled her head to the side allowing him to trail kisses down her neck to her shoulder.

"That depends on how cooperative you are." He carried her to the loft.

* * *

The next morning they would have to separate; each going to their respective Quidditch pitch. Only three weeks remained until Christmas break in the QWC schedules. Harry and Ginny worked out a plan. Harry's team had two home games so he would keep his tent up at the Chudley pitch. Ginny would spend Monday through Wednesday with Harry, and on Thursday she would travel to her team location and stay through the weekend. After the last game they would meet at Harry's tent and from there travel home for the holidays.


	20. They Do

**They Do**

Harry was listening to the Harpies game on the WWN quidditch channel. The Cannons team members mingled outside the tents celebrating another victory. Today's game versus Edinburgh was in the past, having been completed over three hours ago. The Harpies game was now into its seventh hour and from the commentary wasn't in any danger of ending soon.

"Hey Hermione, I think I'm gong to head to Ginny's. She's supposed to meet me here, but her game's running long and I doubt she's going to want to travel tonight," Harry called from his doorway.

"I'll tell Ron, we're just staying here for a little longer before we pack and head back to our flat," She replied.

"Jaclyn, can you come here for a second?" Harry summoned his friend over to him. "Ginny and I would like you to stay with us over the Christmas break. We have an extra room, so it's no bother. We'd really like it if you'd accept."

"Oh, I don't think so, thanks the same. I'd just be in the way." She declined the offer.

"Please? Where else are you going? We really would like to have you as our guest, plus you'll get to meet all the family that you hear about all the time." He tried to convince her.

"I don't know…" she pondered the possibility.

"Well 'I don't know' isn't a good enough reason, so it's…" The wireless interrupted his thoughts. The Harpies had finally prevailed winning by twenty points over Puddlemere. Ginny would be here in a few hours.

"…so it's settled, you're coming with us. In the morning we planned on going to Diagon Alley to shop and then on to home." He finished laying out the plans. "Meet us here at about nine for breakfast then we'll go."

"Okay, okay you convinced me." Jaclyn smiled.

* * *

The holiday break was passing by quickly. In turn this meant that Ron and Hermione's wedding was fast approaching. Molly was slightly unhappy about not having more to say about the wedding details. Hermione and her mom were doing most all of it. Ron pointed out that it was Hermione's prerogative and that Molly was consulted on some of the details. The wedding was set for January 6th, with a long honeymoon directly after. The all expense paid honeymoon was Harry and Ginny's gift to the couple.

By Christmas Eve the whole Weasley family was at the Burrow. Jaclyn had met some of the family in their visits to the Cannons games, but there were other family and friends that she was unacquainted with.

Harry led Jaclyn to the Burrow's front door, from the noise level inside he was sure most everyone was there. Ginny met them at the front door, opening it and letting them in. She was already at the Burrow since she, Hermione and her Mum went shopping earlier in the day returning to the Burrow to wrap the last minute presents.

"Get in here you two." Ginny smiled. Once inside she gave Harry a quick kiss before leading them into the kitchen. "Everyone's here finally, come on I'll introduce you to the rest of our crazy family Jaclyn." Ginny took their cloaks and brushed the snow off them as she hung them by the door.

As usual the family embraced the visitor with open arms making her feel welcome. Before Jaclyn knew what hit her she was being taught the finer points of exploding snap by Ron, George, Fleur and Ginny. Harry joined in the game settling in between Ginny and Jaclyn.

Harry jumped as his arm was grabbed "Who's that?" Jaclyn whispered. "With the hair and the arms?" she nodded towards Charlie as he walked into the room looking for Bill.

"That would be Charlie, one of Ginny's brothers. He's been in Romania for years studying and training dragons," he answered quietly. "Interested?"

"Maybe…" her voice trailed off as she watched Charlie cross the room.

Harry tweaked Ginny's leg softly to get her attention. When she responded he motioned her to watch Jaclyn staring at Charlie. She smiled and nodded in agreement with Harry's assessment of the situation.

At dinner Ginny shuffled the place settings so Jaclyn would be directly across from Charlie. Harry introduced them to each other, but was soon feeling left out as Charlie spent nearly the entire dinner talking to Jaclyn.

The evening drew to a close with the family spread throughout the Burrow. Ginny and Harry were in the study playing with Teddy and Victoire. Ron and Hermione sat in front of the fireplace talking softly. Charlie and Jaclyn sat on the couch facing each other engrossed in conversation.

Harry lifted Teddy into his arms, Ginny took Victoire and the couple took the children up to the nursery. The Burrow didn't normally have a nursery but Arthur had enlarged a closet on the third floor and charmed it for use while the family was visiting. Harry helped Teddy into his pajamas and plopped him into the toddler bed making the child giggle. Ginny changed her niece and settled the younger child into the crib. They each kissed the children goodnight, watching to make sure both were at peace before starting to leave.

Ginny paused at the door looking back into the room where the children were now peacefully sleeping. Harry slipped his hands around her waist. "Relax Gin, it will happen for us some day." He felt her lean back into him.

"I know, we aren't even close to ready for kids yet. Heck, we're barely ready for each other," she agreed. "I just know I want it, our own family."

"Lets go home." Harry led her downstairs. The couple announced they were heading home for the night and apparated to the carriage house.

* * *

Once inside the flat Harry raised the lights to about half level, he went over and plugged in the Christmas tree lights. The twinkling lights reflected off the walls and ceiling casting a warm colorful glow over the space. He liked the muggle lights, but loved that he had his own tree. At the Dursleys he wasn't allowed anywhere near the tree and it never once had a present under it for him. He stood staring at the tree, watching the lights flicker. It didn't even have any ornaments, just the lights he bought and a set of paper chains that Ginny made draped across the branches, but it was theirs.

There were just a two presents under the tree; the rest had been taken to the Burrow for the next morning's activities. The kitchen clock chimed midnight. Ginny conjured two large cups of steaming hot cocoa for them.

"What are you staring at?" she asked softly.

"Nothing, its silly," he answered.

"Harry, I've seen that look so many times. And while it might not be a big deal, or something most people wouldn't think twice about, I do know that it isn't silly," she gently corrected him.

"It's just that this is the first time I've ever had a Christmas tree that was mine, or at least part mine," he confessed. "As a kid, I was never allowed."

She looked to him. "I didn't know that honey, doesn't surprise me though." She tousled his hair affectionately. "Well from now on you'll always have one, I promise."

"Happy Christmas Gin," he whispered turning her towards him and kissing her forehead.

"Happy Christmas to you too Harry." She kissed him softly on the lips.

She led him over to the tree. Harry sat on the floor; Ginny sidled up next to him. She passed him his present and he opened the wrapping. It contained a black dragon hide jacket.

"Thanks, its very cool." He kissed her again.

"I thought it might be good for riding the bike when its cool out, to keep the wind off you," she explained.

She took the gift Harry set in her lap, carefully undoing the ribbon. Her present was a new Weird Sisters concert shirt. The shirt itself was a green and white tie-dye pattern that swirled around. The picture of the band moved magically on the front of the shirt. Also in the box was a letter. She opened the letter.

_To: Ginny Weasley,_

_It is with great pleasure that we present you with four tickets to our show in London on February 4th. Please accept our offer to visit, the seats should be more than satisfactory. Also included are four backstage passes for the same night. We look forward to seeing you at the show._

_Esmerelda, Donita, Betheny_

'_The Weird Sisters'_

"Front Row! I love you!" Ginny pulled Harry to the floor snogging him for a full five minutes before letting up. "Thank you, I can't believe you did this for me," she gushed.

"I thought you might like this, I know they're your favorite group. And I didn't remember you ever saying you got to see them in person. Dumbledore got them for the Yule Ball, but that's not the same as a concert, so here you go," Harry explained excitedly.

Harry and Ginny talked as they finished their hot chocolate, and then retired to the loft for the rest of the night.

* * *

"PRESENTS, PRESENTS! IT'S CHRIS-MASS! WAKE UP, PRESENTS!" Teddy Lupin's energized voice screamed.

"WAKE UP! GRAMMA, GRAPPA ARR-TUUR, GRAMMA MOLLY, COME ON!" Teddy's voice bounced off the walls of the loft.

"Harry, Ginny please get ready and head over so we can start with the presents." Molly's voice was at a normal level. "We didn't want you to miss Teddy's wake up so I charmed this howler to capture it. See you in a bit."

'Pffffst' the floating howler disintegrated in mid air.

Ginny laughed as Harry tried to bury his head under the covers. "Come on you, lets get going," she said pushing on him.

"No, I want to stay in bed more." And with that statement he tried to pull Ginny back under the covers kissing her stomach. She fell back letting him have his way for a bit before she pushed his head up forcing him to stop the kissing.

"mmm more," he groaned as he attempted to get back to kissing Ginny's warm body.

"I said lets get going." Ginny grabbed her wand and performed the binding hex on Harry allowing her to get up and head to the shower. Once finished and dressed she un-hexed him allowing him to shower and dress as well.

"Hexing me on Christmas is a little harsh isn't it?" He pouted.

"No," she answered. "Now let's get Jaclyn and head to the Burrow."

Jaclyn's bed was empty and still made up. Harry and Ginny smiled and gave each other a high five. 'Pop' they were gone.

* * *

Christmas at the Burrow was as hectic as ever. The only fitting description was controlled chaos. Paper was torn, and bows were launched at unsuspecting family members, presents were opened and shared. Lunch was only mildly more controlled as food was served and drinks passed around. The kitchen couldn't even come close to holding everyone and the overflow spilled into other rooms.

Charlie and Jaclyn sat alone in the study having the calmest lunch in the house. It was here that Harry and Ginny caught up to them.

Harry stood in front of Jaclyn and pointed at her. "Now look here miss. As long as you live in my house you will abide by my rules…" he tried to sound parental, but lost control and started laughing.

She blushed and looked at Charlie. "Honest pa we didn't do anything," she mocked in a little girl voice before laughing herself. "Actually we talked until almost four in the morning, and then we each fell asleep on the couches. Only to be awoken by Teddy screaming at daybreak."

"Sure you did," Ginny countered. "We'll talk later. Then you can tell me the truth." She giggled.

"Tough room," Charlie commented with a smile. "But I'm a big bad dragon tamer so I think I can handle the likes of my baby sister and her cute little boyfriend-who-saved-the-world."

At this Harry nearly fell over laughing. Ginny and Jaclyn were leaning on each other snickering too.

"Fine, Ginny and I will let you two love birds alone, but Jaclyn, please let us know if you'll be home tonight or if you'll be _talking_ all night again," Harry teased. He ducked just as Charlie threw a dinner roll at him. He and Ginny scooted from the room.

* * *

"Hey seeker boy, up here," Ginny called Harry from the loft as he walked to the kitchen. "Are we doing anything for New Years? It's only two days away."

"Maybe, maybe not, did you have a request?" he deadpanned.

"Well, I got this nice new dress and just wanted to know if I would get to wear it soon." She held a short dark red dress that didn't have a back to it over the railing for him to see.

"Well now that you mention it Marcus and Andre will be providing security for a large party again this year. I suppose I could talk them into letting us gate crash again," Harry said through a grin. "I know Hermione and Ron are going to her parents to prepare for the wedding, and Charlie has invited Jaclyn to Romania to see the dragons, so our social calendar is open." He heard Ginny coming down the spiral stairs.

Harry continued, "I booked us a suite already, but at a different hotel this time. The one we stayed at last time didn't have any suites open."

Ginny swished her hips as she closed in on him. "You're going to have a very good time Mr. Potter."

"I'm bringing the bike too. We can go riding with Doug and Randall,' Harry offered as she brushed against him.

"Or we could go riding on our own?" She tickled him.

"Don't start a tickle war, you know I always win." He raised his eyebrows to her. The tickle war commenced. Ginny lost, again.

* * *

The first day in Florida was spent riding the chopper across the everglades enjoying the warm weather and scenery. When they returned to Miami they stopped by the bike shop to see Doug and Randall.

"Hey Harry, bike's looking good, so is Ginny," Doug called to the visitors as they parked the bike at the door to the shop.

"So, is the tattoo macho enough?" Randall teased Harry looking at Ginny for a reaction.

"Oh yeah, it's macho enough. I might make him get another one, where only I can see it." She grinned back to Randall. "Do I get one of those T-shirts with the logo on it?"

"Sure come on over to the office." Doug motioned. Ginny strolled over and stepped into the office.

Harry and Randall continued looking over other bikes under construction. Ginny soon emerged from the bathroom. Instead of her blouse she was wearing a white 'Serious Customs' logo T-shirt. It draped over her shoulders, she had the sleeves rolled up to shorten them. It was at least one size too large for her so she had the shirt tied off to the side revealing her tight stomach.

"You like?" she spun to model her new look.

All three men gawked at her in her short cut-offs and the logo shirt. Harry finally stammered out, "I…I like it."

"Good, I have a tank top too, and a belly shirt you might be lucky enough to see me in one day, or night." She took Harry's hand as she stood next to him.

After a brief visit Harry and Ginny set off for the hotel to get ready for the party.

It was a different club than the previous year, but it was similar. Several dance floors sat at varied elevations, booming music and light shows engulfed the crowd. Marcus and Andre promised to catch up with Harry and Ginny later in the evening after letting them into the club.

As good as Ginny's dress looked at the loft, it looked a million times better on her. The dark red dress made her long flowing hair look darker than normal. The dress's bare back combined with the short hem flattered every part of Ginny's body. The sexy dress and the fact that she was now more woman than girl gave Ginny an air of sexiness that Harry could not ever remember her possessing previously. But he knew a few things, one he liked it, two most every other male in the club was checking her out, three she was only looking at him, four he loved her to no end.

The couple danced for most the night, only stopping to catch their breath. When the New Year chimed in the party goers toasted with complimentary champagne.

"Happy New Year Gin," Harry toasted.

"Happy New Year Harry," Ginny toasted. They drank together. Ginny stepped closer to him and they kissed. She slid her hands around his waist pulling him close. She rubbed her nose up his neck stopping only to kiss him. She used her left hand to turn his head so his face was close to hers. She locked her eyes to his; he readily gazed back at her.

She broke eye contact and leaned up placing her lips near his ear. "I love you Harry," she whispered, "tonight's been perfect."

He turned his head slightly capturing her lips with his, kissing her fully. He looked into her luscious brown eyes. "Any night we're together is perfect. I love you too."

They danced closely until the party slowed and then retired to their hotel to enjoy the remainder of the night together.

* * *

The next two days of the vacation serenely passed by as Harry and Ginny rode up the coast on the motorcycle. The couple stopped at restaurants, stores and beaches as desired, spending the days relaxing and talking once again about their future.

Together walking among quaint beach shops, or along deserted stretches of beach Harry and Ginny continued the conversations started in the tent, putting their lives back together.

The couple apparated back to the carriage house the next day. Ginny went ahead to Hermione's to help her best friend get ready for her day, and to attend the bachelorette party that Ginny insisted she have. Harry stopped by the Burrow to meet up with the Weasley men. Ron had arrived home earlier in the day; the bachelor party was set for this evening.

* * *

"Come on Ron, try to help," Harry pleaded. He was trying to get Ron into the Burrow. Ron was incoherent and completely drunk. Harry wasn't much better but he was doing his best to get him into his room before Mrs. Weasley found out. The bachelor party had been terrific.

Of course with Bill and Charlie in charge of the entertainment he didn't expect much else. He wasn't expecting the group of Veela's to show up but the men certainly didn't mind. He knew George had left with one of the Veela's for a while. Harry wasn't sure how Kate would feel about it, but that wasn't his worry. He'd somehow kept Ron from doing anything with the Veela's, which was quite an accomplishment knowing the state his mind was in at the time. He himself had also stayed true to his promise to Ginny.

"Here ya go Ron," Harry gasped as he finally unloaded Ron into his bed.

"Thanks Harry. I love you…" Ron slobbered then fell over onto his bed.

Harry soon passed out into his own bed.

* * *

The next day was spent getting Ron's last minute details ready and apparating to the hotel for the wedding. The wedding itself was to be in a muggle church in Hermione's home town. The reception was going to be at the botanical gardens near the church.

Harry hadn't seen Ginny since he'd arrived, and Ron hadn't seen Hermione. Both were anxious, Ron more so given the fact that he was the one getting married. But today most of their efforts were going into not throwing up after their previous night's escapades. By the time of the rehearsal both were closer to normal.

"Hi stranger," Ginny greeted Harry. It was the first she'd seen him. It happened as they entered the church during the rehearsal itself. They both continued down the aisle stepping in time to the music, Harry looping her arm with hers. At the alter Harry gave her a small kiss on the cheek and they each turned to their respective places. Ron was already standing in place.

Hermione was next and her father guided her down the aisle. The couple practiced the vows. The wedding party ran through the process two more times before heading out to the rehearsal dinner.

Dinner was held at a muggle restaurant downtown specializing in steaks and fresh seafood. Everyone was happy and conversing with friends and family, new and old alike.

"Am I going to be able to see you tonight?" Harry asked Ginny softly, hopefully.

"Doubt it. I'm supposed to spend the night with 'Mione. You know, try to keep her settled," she replied. "She's doing well for now, but I think before we go to bed she'll be a bit more panicked."

"Yeah, I suppose I'll be doing the same for Ron," Harry concurred. He gave her a kiss on the neck that made her squirm into him.

"That's not fair. Don't get me all antsy before I have to go to bed…alone." She kissed him back and left with her best friend.

Dinner ended and family members headed off to their rooms for the night.

* * *

The morning passed with the usual wedding day jitters. Ron wasn't overly jittery, but most everyone else had some nervousness. In the bridal room, Hermione and Ginny were preparing, with Hermione's mother and Mrs. Weasley helping.

Ron took his place at the altar with the muggle minister. The ceremony was going to be a standard type muggle ceremony. Mrs. Weasley wasn't particularly thrilled with this. Hermione had stood her ground though. During the battle, Harry had fought for his life, Ron had fought because it was right, and Hermione had fought so muggle citizens wouldn't be discriminated against or persecuted, this was her victory.

The music started as guests took their seats. Harry met Ginny at the aisle, happiness etched on his face. "You look incredible." He kissed her on the cheek. Her bridesmaid dress was satin silver, drawn in at the waist with open shoulders and showed her curves very well. Her open toe shoes matched the color of the dress and with the extra height from the heels she was a bit taller than normal. Her hair was up, with her bangs left loose. He loved her hair like that.

The trip down the aisle was short. At the end he kissed her cheek again and both of them took their places. The music changed. Hermione and her father appeared at the rear of the church.

"Oh, 'Mione," Ron uttered. Harry more than agreed. She was the most beautiful bride Harry had ever seen. Of course he'd only seen one bride, Fleur, but to Harry, Hermione was more beautiful.

Hermione's hair was straighter than normal, pulled back at the sides and then fell down her back. The traditional Victorian gown had a deep neckline that easily accented her slender body.

"Ron, breathe," Harry urged, noticing Ron turning red. "Ron!" Harry pinched his friend's side. Ron jumped. "Ron, mate, breathe. If you pass out you won't get married. Which means you won't be taking that dress of her tonight." Harry laughed lightly.

"Right, right. She's so gorgeous," he said in wonder, breathing again.

Hermione locked eyes with Ron as she approached the altar.

"I know, Ron. And see that smile, that's because of you bud. She's happier than I've ever seen her." Harry patted Ron's shoulder.

Hermione's father lifted her veil and offered her hand to Ron. The ceremony started and proceeded without a hitch. When Ron placed Hermione's ring on her finger it and her engagement ring glowed brightly for a moment while they magically bound to each other. When Hermione placed Ron's ring on his finger it glowed softly as the vow was finished. The ring bindings were the only magic in the ceremony.

"You may kiss the bride." The minister finished the ceremony. Hermione lifted her head as Ron bowed his. Ron kissed her hard enough to take her breath away and pulled her into a deep dip as he kissed her more. After a long moment and cheers from his brothers Ron let her up.

"I have the distinct pleasure to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley," the minister announced.

Ron and his bride walked back down the aisle. Harry met Ginny at the altar. They held hands and followed the bride and groom down the aisle.

* * *

The wedding guests were escorted at the doors to the large indoor gardens. All manner of trees and rare plants were neatly arranged their branches reaching towards the glass ceilings of the building. As it was getting into the evening the garden staff illuminated the interior lighting. Soft up lighting in the planters created a wonderful glow within the gardens. Stars could be seen twinkling through the glass ceilings.

With the picture taking chores completed the wedding party finally joined the reception to loud applause.

Ron and Hermione started their first dance as husband and wife. Ginny stood transfixed as she watched her brother and her best friend dancing as one. She gripped Harry's arm tighter. The second dance was the invitation for the wedding party and parents to join. Harry led Ginny to the center of the floor. Each gave Ron and Hermione a hug before settling into their own dance. Food and drinks were soon served, the wedding party and guests settled in for dinner. After dinner Harry rose to perform the toast.

"Excuse me everyone," Harry called out. The guests quieted so he could continue. "Thank you. I set about to write one of those funny toasts everyone will remember forever and it wasn't going well. A friend of mine said I should just speak from the heart, so that's what I was going to do. Ginny let me know that I've never been good at opening up like that and that it was a recipe for disaster, but I was sure I would be fine."

He continued after a breath. "So I stand here before you having no idea how to start… Let the record show Ginny was right." The guests laughed. "Again." They laughed more. "I don't have a clue what to say except for this. Ron and Hermione fit together really well."

The crowd roared in laughter. "No, not like that!" He waited for the laughter to subside "No, see when Ron is acting like he's a little kid its Hermione who can make him act like an adult. Well as much like an adult as he can be." more laughs. "And when Hermione is buried in research and life is slipping by its Ron who can pull her away and get her to play like a schoolgirl. When Hermione goes on for fifteen minutes on how somebody is feeling, Ron can come back with 'ya think' and bring the discussion to a halt long enough for both of them to laugh."

He paused before continuing. "These two best friends sitting here in front of us tonight are so different in almost every way but one. They love each other wholeheartedly, as much or more than any couple I've ever seen. Some people swear on their wedding days they would go to hell and back for their spouse. Well these two already have, and they came out together as one. I love you two, so does everyone else here tonight. To Ron and Hermione." He raised his glass to his friends, everyone drank.

"How'd I do?" Harry asked Ginny as he sat back down.

Ginny stared right into his sparkling green eyes. "I was wrong, that was beautiful." She kissed him quickly.

Ron led Hermione down in front of the table for the cutting of the cake. Each took a slice to feed the other. Hermione gazed fiercely at Ron making sure he understood that none of the cake was to go anywhere other than her mouth in a very controlled fashion. Against his brother's shouts he very politely fed his new wife a small bit of cake. Hermione took a small section of cake in her left hand and held it up to feed Ron. When he opened his mouth she used her right hand to stuff the remaining three quarters of the piece of cake into his mouth and across his cheek.

The guests screamed in delight at the unexpected antics from the normally reserved bride. Ron stood dumbfounded at the surprise. Hermione then kissed the cake off his cheek and lips allowing Ron to recover and laugh with her. Soon the music started up and guests forayed out to the dance floor.

Harry made his way over to Mr. and Mrs. Granger. "Congratulations, you should be very proud of the way Hermione's grown up. She is a beautiful person." Ginny arrived just as Harry finished speaking.

"No thanks to you!" Mrs. Granger spat. "She's lucky to be alive, and you, you just…" Her voice rose in anger."

"We can take this to another room." Harry stated.

* * *

He and the others walked down the hall until they found a small empty greenhouse. He stepped inside followed by Ginny and the Grangers. Once inside Mrs. Granger rounded on him.

"Ever since she met you she's been in danger, her first year nearly killed, second year petrified, then later with this Lord…"

"STOP!" Ginny hollered. "You don't know…" Ginny was stopped by Harry gripping her forearm so tightly it hurt. She looked at him, clearly upset.

"Gin, I think Neville had some questions he needed answered, could you go find him. I forgot to mention it earlier, sorry." Harry coolly deflected her anger towards him. "Please?" Ginny wasn't happy, but she understood and left Harry alone with Hermione's parents.

"Obviously you have opinions on…" Harry started.

"No I have facts! How dare you subject your friends to death at every turn…" the berating went on for over ten minutes. "…shutting us, her own parents out of her life. Sending us to Australia! Removing our memories! All because of YOU! The only reason you are present is that Hermione threatened to elope and never return to see us if we didn't allow you to be here. So we did, but that does not mean I will ever have anything good to say about you. Now leave us alone, FOREVER!" With that the Grangers left the room and returned to the party.

Harry rested on a vacant bench for a second gathering his thoughts. Her parents actions saddened him, deep down he still felt guilty. Somehow in his soul he was certain that he would always carry that guilt until the day he died. He ran his hand through his hair and looked up to the ceiling. He could see the stars twinkling in the clear night sky through the glass panes and steel mullions overhead. His hand was replaced by another smaller hand that rubbed him lovingly.

"Hey." Ginny sat next to him taking his hand "You didn't deserve that, nothing she said is your fault."

"How much did you hear?"

"All of it." Ginny held up an extendable ear, smiling. "Why didn't you stand up for yourself? It's not like you to back down from anyone."

"The big picture dear, the big picture," Harry explained. "There are very few people in the world that I care enough about to value their opinion. The Grangers are not anywhere near that list. Ron and Hermione however are right at the top. If letting her vent on me out here keeps peace in there, then it's worth it…The big picture…Ron and Hermione are more important to me than her parents, so I'll do whatever is necessary to make their special day perfect."

"Mione would be livid if she knew…" Ginny fumed.

"But she won't ever find out will she?" Harry said sternly. Ginny started to retort, stopping when she realized how serious her boyfriend was.

"Gin, I love your fire, it's one of the traits I love most, but telling Hermione doesn't accomplish what I want. Letting this go so she has a good day is what I want," he explained. "So let's go back to the party."

"Still protecting us all, huh?" she chided him.

"You know how I am, you've always known," he replied, starting to get angry with her. She smiled at him.

"Relax, I'm just pushing your buttons. Honey if the worst thing about you is that you try to protect your friends then I'm a very lucky witch." She patted his leg. "Let's go dance."

* * *

Harry and Ginny stopped by the bar lifting a couple of glasses of champagne on their way to the dance floor.

Harry was watching his two best friends a lot, probably more than he should have because every once in a while Ginny would turn his chin back towards her. "I've never seen them so…" he wasn't sure how to finish, "happy? Happy doesn't seem to fit does it?"

"Maybe blissful is better?" Ginny offered.

At the next dance Ron and Harry switched so Ron could dance with his sister, and Harry with Hermione.

"You look beyond beautiful Hermione, truly spectacular," Harry complimented her. "I've never danced with you have I?"

"No, usually your dance card is filled with a certain redhead." She laughed.

"This feels so natural," he commented. "We've never been this close before have we?"

"Harry, please be quiet, hold me close and dance." She pulled him tighter. Harry held his friend just as tight, not releasing her until Ron cut back in two songs later.

Ron looked at Harry. "Watch your hands mate, that's my wife you're pawing." All four laughed out loud at the comment.

"Yeah well at least I wasn't pawing my own sister." Harry's comment earned him a punch from Ginny, a roll of the eyes from Hermione, and a look of shock from Ron before they all laughed even harder.

The call went out for all single men to meet on the floor and a chair was brought out for Hermione to sit on. The band started a saucy blues song as Hermione danced her way seductively onto the chair. Hoots and hollers from the crowd drowned out the band. Ron blushed at the sexy dance his wife was putting on. To many it was the complete opposite of the bookworm Hermione they all knew. To the quartet of friends it was the real Hermione, for the second time in one night refusing to hold back, not afraid to show everyone how lucky her husband was.

She finished her dance and held her leg to Ron so he could remove the garter. His hands were well past the point that Harry figured the garter would be. Hermione giggled as Ron tickled her. He slid the satin and lace band from her leg and shot it to the crowd of men. Neville bum rushed the garter knocking over two teens and elbowing a third out of the way to get it.

The next call was for the ladies and it was their turn to gather. Hermione took her bouquet and practiced the arm motions of tossing it backwards over her head getting ready. Some girls had been forced out to the group and weren't interested, some pretended not to be interested but were, and others openly jockeyed for position. Hermione made all the bustling and movement irrelevant when instead of tossing it over her shoulder blindly she turned and pegged the bouquet directly at Ginny who caught it from sheer reflex action. Hermione's body shook in a fit of laughter at the look of surprise on Ginny's face and the dumbfounded look etched on Harry's face. Ginny laughed almost as hard as Hermione did.

"Harry James Potter! Stop being so damn noble and marry that girl!" Hermione laughingly shouted, pointing to Ginny. Ginny was still doubled over laughing uncontrollably. Harry flushed feeling his neck and palms moisten before recovering. He laughed with everyone else at Ginny's reaction until the music started playing again. Quietly he slipped from the room and wandered down a darkened hallway alone.

* * *

"_Alohomora._" he muttered. 'Click' the office door unlocked. He stepped in. Once inside the small office he glanced around, deciding to sit in the side chair. He left the lights off, only street lights filtering through the Venetian blinds offered any light at all. The knock at the door startled him.

"Arry are you een zar?" Fleur poked her head into the darkened office.

"Come in before someone else sees you please," Harry asked.

"Eet bothered you vaat Er minee said?" Fleur queried.

"I tried to, she turned me down." He sighed heavily. "She should know, she was there, so were you."

"Arry I do not zeenk zaat eez vaat she ment," Fleur said. "I zeenk she vaanted you to know zat Gin-ee ees ready to be asked again."

"What if I don't want to ask again?" He looked to Fleur uncertainly.

"Zat vould bee your choice 'Arry," Fleur answered. "And eef you dezide not to, zen you arr not as brave az I zought." She left Harry alone in the dark.

After another five minutes Harry sidled back to the party.

* * *

"Hey, wondered where you went, dance with me." Ginny pulled him to the dance floor. He followed. "I didn't know about that, I swear. I don't think she…"

"Save it Gin. I don't need any pity tonight," Harry interrupted her.

"It isn't pity Harry. She was giving me a hard time and trying to get you think about us as a couple again," Ginny offered.

"Excuse me." Hermione stepped in to dance with Harry. "Please?" She took him from Ginny and held him.

"I didn't mean it to embarrass you Harry. I thought it would help you to see how much you love her. We all want you two to be together," Hermione whispered to him.

"Nobody wants us together more than I do, it's fine, you just caught me off guard," he whispered back. "We're fine, go dance with your husband." He let Hermione go and stepped back to Ginny.

"Gin, sorry for being short with you a second ago…To be fair, I don't know when I'll be ready to ask again." he looked directly into Ginny's deep brown eyes.

"Harry, I'm not rushing, pushing or prodding. If you decide to ask me again do it on your terms, not somebody else's, not even mine. I understand." Ginny rested her head on his shoulder. They continued to dance as the party slowly wound to a close.

Harry and Ginny each hugged their friends and bade them farewell. The remaining guests stood outside the doors waiting for the bride and groom to run the gauntlet of well wishers. Ron pulled Hermione through the blizzard of rice to the waiting car. The bride and groom left in a long silver stretch limousine headed for their honeymoon, waving from the sunroof.


	21. Valentines Surprises

**Valentines Surprises**

The second book of the trio's adventures was released in late January. Luna scheduled six media days spread over the next month to promote the books and provide for press questions. Harry was actually getting better at these events since his quidditch fame resulted in lots of autograph signings. It was hard not to be in a good mood when every other fan was a young boy or girl with no ulterior motives other than to get you to sign their favorite memento. Harry figured that the press storm would die down again after the book was released. It did last time.

The end of January slowly melted into February and during the same time Harry and Ginny melted into a stable lifestyle. For the most part they were now living in the carriage house loft. After their honeymoon Ron and Hermione lived at their own flat more often. The friends gathered at least one night a week to share dinner or go out on the town.

Ron, Harry, and Ginny set up their tents only for the days immediately before and day of their matches. This allowed them three to four days a week of peace as couples. It was working, Harry and Ginny had structured time together and their play level on the field was actually improving. Ginny's game improved dramatically; her goals per game and assist ratio climbed, her turnover ration declined. She was now leading the team in assists, and third in goals scored, but more importantly she was having fun. Her dream was becoming reality and she was happier than Harry had ever seen her.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione went to the Weird Sisters concert and used the back stage passes to meet the group. The backstage party was overwhelming and both couples enjoyed it. Ginny was ecstatic and the band members were pleased to find out she played with the Harpies. Ginny left them suite tickets to the game in three weeks, the game versus the Cannons. Life after the war was finally starting to live up to the dream of life after the war.

* * *

_Dear Gin,_

_Our plans have to change a bit. Andromeda's not feeling well and she's allergic to one of the ingredients in the healing potion so she can't take it. She's contagious for at least the next four or five days. Your Mum flooed over to the Tonks' place and brought Teddy to stay with us until Andromeda feels better. I'll bring him with me tomorrow when we come to see you play. Good thing I don't have a game this week._

_See you soon, fly fast chaser girl._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Ginny smiled at the note. Having Teddy with them was fine, in fact it was better than fine. Whenever Teddy was around Harry acted about ten years younger, allowing himself to enjoy some of the childhood he missed out on at the Dursleys.

* * *

Ginny woke to a very enthusiastic but wet kiss on Saturday morning. When she opened her eyes Teddy's smile filled her field of vision. "Hi Teddy, how ya doing sport?" She picked him up, then tossed him down gently and started to tickle him. Teddy laughed heartily. The harder he laughed the longer and brighter his hair grew, finally ending in a bright green hue with locks almost shoulder length.

"Sorry Gin, I told him to stay out of here and let you sleep in," Harry apologized. "Obviously he didn't listen. But breakfast is ready come on in." He stepped from the door and went back to the kitchen area of the tent.

Ginny shuffled out a little later with Teddy following behind her. Her hair was still mussed from sleeping, she wore Harry's old jersey and sweats with 'Future Mrs. Potter' printed on the bum. George had printed the saying on damn near anything he could think of, to the point Harry asked him to tone it down a little. George was distinctly in favor of Harry marrying Ginny so he made sure his sister had plenty of the items to wear forcing Harry to notice.

"Wear those a lot do you?" Harry teased as he brought her a plate of scrambled eggs and a glass of juice.

"Girl can hope can't she?" she replied smiling. She slid her plate closer and helped Teddy into a high chair. She fed Teddy bits of egg from her plate as she ate.

Harry teased her about her 'Future Mrs. Potter' wardrobe every once in a while and both of them felt it was humorous the lengths George was going through to push them along. It unfortunately brought to the subsurface of their lives the only questions still left unresolved. Ginny wasn't sure when Harry might propose again. Plus, she still had the ring, and of course last time he asked it was the nuclear meltdown of all proposals, disintegrating in front of her entire family. Ginny honestly didn't know if he would ask again, she also wasn't about to push the issue at this point.

After breakfast Ginny left for the stadium to prepare for the game. At game time Harry and the rest of the family climbed the stands into the Harpies box seats. Harry was looking forward to the game more than anyone else in the family. The last time he watched Ginny play was at school last spring. The game itself was exiting the Harpies would get a run and go up several goals and the Tornadoes would retaliate evening up the score. Ginny was flying well; she was above her average for goals scored and assists. Wendy Mueller, the Harpies seeker, caught the snitch near the north end sealing a Harpies victory. Harry picked up Teddy and headed down to the field to see Ginny.

Ginny and other team members were already seated at a table signing autographs for fans when Harry reached her. Ginny's line was quite long, filled mostly with star-struck teenage boys and younger girls. The remainder of her fans tended to be young men anxiously waiting to chat her up and prove they were her perfect match. Many of her younger girl supporters wore Ginny jerseys, fake ponytails or both.

"Hi Miss Weasley I have a fan to meet you," Harry called from behind her.

"Hi guys." She waved and smiled briefly before turning back around to sign another poster. Teddy walked to her; she picked him up setting him on her lap while she continued to autograph different items and pose for pictures. She was still in her game robes and signed for fans until the line emptied almost an hour later.

Ginny stood from the table and gave Harry a hug. She massaged her wrist as she led them towards the locker room. "Wait here, I'll be out in a jif." She stepped into the locker room. Thirty minutes later Ginny reappeared freshly showered, sporting a clean Harpies training suit. She gathered Teddy in her arms so they could return to the tent.

The couple mingled with the remaining family members and enjoyed the foods and drinks. Long before the party wound down they retired to their tent and put Teddy down for the night. Once Teddy was situated the couple retired to their room.

* * *

On Sunday afternoon Harry, Ginny and Teddy flooed over to the Burrow for Sunday dinner, half an hour later than expected. Upon arriving Molly grabbed them up, Teddy squirmed free of Ginny's hold on him and toddled for the living room.

"Hi dears, come in, come in." As she welcomed them into the kitchen she held Ginny's hands taking care to study her daughter's ring finger.

"Mum, honestly if he proposed I'd have told you." Ginny shook her head. "Mum, don't…"

"Don't what? It's a mother's natural curiosity." Molly tried to defend her actions, but Ginny wasn't buying it. "Welcome Harry, drinks are on the counter, help yourself. Bill and Fleur are in the study." Molly returned to her cooking.

Ron and Hermione landed on the front porch arguing good naturedly about something inconsequential. Both entered smiling, giving Ron's Mum a kiss as they passed through the kitchen on their way to the living room. "Hello dears, how are my son and his lovely wife?" Molly asked, looking past Ron and more towards Harry. Harry quickly snatched a drink and left before Molly could make any more marriage innuendos. Ginny followed him.

Mrs. Weasley finished the dinner preparations, Ginny and Fleur aided her in setting the table. Soon the rest of the family was seated for dinner. Three couples caught up with each other discussing quidditch, politics and Arthur's possible promotion at the Ministry.

Teddy and Victoire screeched as they played in the study. Fleur listened intently to the children until she was certain all was fine. Molly turned to her. "Fleur do we know when our little Victoire is going to have a new brother or sister?"

Without waiting for Fleur's response she posed the same question to Ron and Hermione. "Hermione do you two have any news on that front?"

"Mum, we've only been married a month!" Ron spluttered through a mouth full of pudding. Hermione choked on her pumpkin juice.

"Well I'm sure we will have children some day. Ron and I have not discussed the timing of children seriously, and we still have jobs to attend to. It will be a while," Hermione recovered smoothly.

"And you Ginny, well of course it's too early for you since you are not yet Harry's wife." Molly turned her gaze towards Harry. "Harry do you know when that might change?" she posed the question in an innocent tone, but her intent was clear. She expected them to be married now that the two of them mostly lived together at the carriage house.

Arthur weighed in on the conversation, "Yes, Harry do you have a plan yet? The prophet is babbling on again and I'm afraid the comments are not complimentary. It does cast a shadow over your and Ginny's reputations."

"Did they run another article? The last one I saw mentioned that Ginny was tired of me and chasing after Malcolm somebody or other," Harry replied coolly.

"No Harry, it was Richard Malcolm, he owns the company that makes the chocolate frogs. I was going after him because he supposedly has more gold than you. Sorry you found out like this. I'll move out on Monday." Ginny smiled and slowly ran her foot up Harry's leg under the table. Harry cast a devious smile at her.

"Young lady these are serious accusations! Yet you and Harry just plod along, without any real plan for the future. If you married it might help quench some of these nasty rumors," Arthur said forcefully, as he looked first at Harry, then at Ginny.

"I would have asked her again, but she's found another bloke who has more galleons than I have." Harry smiled, slipping his foot up the side of Ginny's leg and rubbed her inner thigh. Ginny's eyes sparkled with mischief at his actions.

"This is serious!" Mr. Weasley's temper was beginning to stew.

Harry almost snapped, catching himself before he got angry. He answered in a firm voice. "Yes it is. Which is why when I'm ready, and I think Ginny is ready, I MIGHT ask her again. I won't do it to appease _The Daily Prophet,_ _Witch Weekly_, or even her parents." Harry looked her father in the eye and then gave the same look to Molly. He softened his voice as he continued. "We understand your position, but please let us figure out what we need, don't push."

"Now then, is everyone coming to the game? If so, how many tickets do we need?" Harry asked trying to change the conversation to a less confrontational subject. The family counted off, Harry, Ron and Ginny tallied them up. Between Ron and Harry the family could stay as a group in the Cannons' box, Ginny would let the Warrington's use her box seats.

It closed in on eight o'clock before Bill, Fleur, Harry and Ginny readied to leave for the night. Ginny stepped to the coat rack and pulled their cloaks free of the hooks.

"Teddy, come here, time to go," Harry called for his godson. Teddy trotted out from the study and Harry picked him up. He helped Ginny pull the child's cloak around the boy and fastened his own cloak. "Good night everyone." Harry waved from the front door.

"Goodnight Mum, Dad, everyone." Ginny waved to her family, then took Harry's hand and the couple left the Burrow.

The couple held hands as they walked back to their flat. Harry was carrying Teddy, keeping him tucked to his chest to keep the night chill from him. The trip to their place wasn't too long and most of it passed in silence as they pondered her parents' actions. Harry broke the silence when they passed the half way point of the walk.

"Your parents certainly let us know their agenda didn't they," Harry surmised.

"To them, living together unmarried is an abomination. I hear about it from Mum pretty regularly. She never liked the whole detention thing either, but she let it go, knowing we'd get together somehow," answered Ginny. "Percy owled me as well, says it reflects on his reputation at the Ministry."

"Percy feels the need to criticize you? He needs a reminder that he was one step from becoming a Death Eater…stupid git," Harry responded. "How do you feel about it?"

Ginny thought for a long moment, Harry could see her mind working behind her eyes. "I'm happy Harry. You and I are together, I'm NOT chasing Richard Malcolm…" she smiled at him. "…I'm content. A year from now if I'm in the same situation I won't be happy, but I don't think it will work out that way. I have you, the Harpies, and Teddy sometimes. I'm really happy."

"What about your parents?" He asked as he led her into the carriage house and up the steps to the flat.

"They can sod off… Putting more pressure on us isn't going to hasten our decisions. If they want to play that game then I'll push back." Ginny muttered the unlocking charm and pushed open the door.

"No, WE'LL push back… Now are you staying here tonight or are you going to Malcolm's place?" He tickled her ribs as he helped remove her cloak.

"Hmmm, I don't feel like having to put my cloak back on so I suppose I'll stay here." She tickled him back. Together they readied Teddy for bed, and tucked him into his bed in the spare room. Ginny turned and climbed the spiral stairs to the loft. Harry relocked the front door and placed the protective spells on it before heading for the loft himself.

* * *

Valentine's Day dawned sunny and warm for the time of year. Harry and Teddy woke early to surprise Ginny. The two 'men' sat across the small table from each other making valentines for Ginny. Sunlight streamed into the flat's kitchen bathing the table in natural light. Teddy drew and colored shapes that were supposed to resemble hearts from red and pink paper. Harry cut them out and performed the sticking charms to add the decorations to the blank cards. Harry cooked a light breakfast as they worked and soon both of them brought the cards and breakfast to Ginny in bed.

She sat up as they entered. Ginny loved the homemade cards, rewarding the effort by kissing Teddy and Harry for the valentines. The remainder of the day passed by in a leisurely manner.

As evening approached Harry took Ginny and Teddy to town for dinner, in celebration of the day. He chose a casual diner offering a variety of foods. With dinner finished the small family strolled across the town square towards the indoor arcade. Harry interrupted the short walk to the arcade to chat with a gentleman about his classic sports car. Ginny and Teddy waited for him as he admired the man's auto. When Harry lived at the Dursleys he dreamed, like every muggle boy, about getting a car and his driver's license. He remembered seeing a car like this one and loved the lines of it. Soon Harry bade farewell to the man and continued to the arcade.

Harry helped Teddy play a few different arcade games winning him a stuffed dragon. Ginny received a stuffed bear after Harry won the basket toss. Teddy insisted on riding the carousel so Ginny helped steady him as he rose and fell with the tiger he was riding in circles. He rode the black horse, the unicorn, a white horse, a lion and a motorcycle before Ginny could get him to leave the ride.

As they exited the arcade to head home Ginny saw a pair of horse drawn carriages at the taxi stand. Each carriage was white with a pair of forward facing seats and a driver's station. Sparkling gold pin striping and trim accented the thin fenders and spoked wheels. The horses stood tall and proud, white harnesses contrasting with the shiny black coat of each magnificent animal.

"Please, come on lets go for a ride." Ginny pointed to the carriages. Teddy nodded as she held him. Harry agreed and soon the three of them were snuggled under a blanket in the rear seat of the carriage as it weaved its way through the softly lit streets of Ottery St. Catchpole.

"Mmmm, this has been a good day, Ginny murmured into Harry's ear. Teddy wiggled between them.

"Yes it has, best Valentines Day ever." He pulled Ginny a little closer hugging her shoulder. A light mist was falling over the town creating a halo effect around the streetlights.

"Watch it, I nearly run ya down!" the driver shouted as he stopped the carriage. Harry looked up to see the driver slump over in his seat. Three men in dark cloaks rushed into the street.

The figure on the right stepped away from the other two and pointed his wand at Harry. Harry instinctively pushed Ginny and Teddy to the floor of the carriage and then rolled to his right. A flash of yellow light burst from the man's wand. The lantern on the left side of the carriage exploded in a hail of broken glass.

"_Protego!_" Harry's shield covered the back seat area. Teddy screamed in fear. Movement to his left caught Harry's eye and he saw the other two men sliding to his left in an effort to get a better angle at Harry's back. He shot a stunning spell at the one on the far left, but missed high, scorching the building behind them. He quickly turned back to the wizard on the right. Two more flashes of light lit the street, one sailed over his head, and the other ricocheted off the back of the carriage blasting a small hole in the wood.

"_Stupefy!_" Harry cast the spell back towards the man on the far left. He missed again, but it was wide right and actually hit the middle of his three attackers. Teddy was still wailing and Ginny was keeping the boy covered. Harry and Ginny locked gazes briefly, understanding innately what the other was about to do. She nodded to Harry and then cast her own shield charm to protect her and the toddler, allowing Harry to focus on the attack. He ducked again; a shot of red light hit his right shoulder.

"Arrghh!" he shouted in pain. He could feel the familiar sensation of his blood running down his arm. Harry slid from the carriage and crouched near the front wheel advancing his position. The wizard on the right threw another hex at him but it fell short blasting apart a section of the harness. The horse jumped wildly in fright, upsetting the carriage. As the horse bucked against its restraints the carriage bounced wildly nearly tipping over. Harry sent another stunner to the man on the left to keep him back.

"_Reducto!_" Harry's wand tip touched the remnants of the harness. It disintegrated quickly freeing the scared horse. The horse immediately bolted forward, stampeding down the street. The wizard on the right dove to keep from getting trampled.

"_Stupefy!_" Harry's spell hit the man square in the chest freezing him. Harry then ducked and ran around the front of the carriage getting a clear shot at the last attacker.

"_Stupefy!_" Another good hit and the last attacker flew back from the sheer power of the spell. Harry jumped into the front seat of the carriage and leaned over to check Ginny and Teddy. Ginny released her shield and hugged Teddy tightly.

"Shhh, its okay Teddy…shhh its okay," she cooed to the boy trying to calm him. Harry used his good arm to sweep the hair from Ginny face.

"You hurt Gin?" he questioned as he quickly checked her over for injury.

"No I'm good, Teddy is too. He's just scared," she said examining the child for any injuries. "Shhh…Teddy, its fine baby, its fine. Shhh…" she kept whispering in the boy's ear and wrapping him in her arms to comfort him. "Hey how bad is that?" Ginny gestured to Harry's bleeding shoulder.

"Hurts pretty bad. Slicing hex I think," he commented as he climbed up to check the driver. "I'll live, the driver is just stunned."

"_Expecto Patronum!_" His patronus stag leapt from his wand galloping off to deliver his message to Kingsley Shacklebolt.

A few minutes later the still street became busy as Aurors and the Minister apparated to the scene of the attack.

Harry and Ginny each gave their account of the events to Samuel Westin, the lead Auror assigned to the incident. Other team members set to fixing spell damage, recovering the horse and altering the memory of the driver. Kingsley made his way to Harry, Ginny and Teddy.

"Harry, Ginny, I'm sorry we have to meet under these circumstances. This doesn't fit into any organized sect of dark wizards we know of. From what we can get from their memories here, it appears they were just trying to make a name for themselves."

"Make a name?" Ginny queried.

"Sure, being the wizard that takes out Harry Potter is a pretty big feather in a dark wizard's cap. Most aren't dumb enough to try, but these guys were," Kingsley explained. "We can find out more after we interrogate them at the Ministry. I'll let you know what we find Harry."

"Kingsley, can we go now? I'd like to get Teddy home. I can come by the ministry tomorrow if needed." Harry offered.

"Sure, head home. Don't worry about coming to the ministry unless we notify you. Get your shoulder looked at," the Minister of Magic suggested.

"I'll get the wound fixed up, I know a private healer so I don't have to go to St. Mungo's." Harry shook Kingsley's hand and offered his thanks to the team. "Come on Gin, let's go home."

* * *

The couple apparated to their flat. Teddy was calming down. Ginny gave him a bit of sleeping draught to settle him and tucked the toddler into bed. "We're fine here, go get your shoulder looked at. I could do it, but I don't have a potions kit here," Ginny instructed.

Harry walked to the fireplace and threw a pinch of powder into the fireplace. "Meredith! Its Harry are you free for a fix-up?" Harry spoke loudly into the green fire.

"Yes! Floo in directly." Meredith's voice called back from the fire. Harry tossed a handful of powder into the fire and then stepped in calling, "Meredith's!" as he went.

Ten minutes later he returned with a fresh bandage on his shoulder and a set of three potions. He shook off the ash from the floo travel and strode across the flat grabbing Ginny in a hug.

"You sure you're not hurt?" he questioned.

"I'm fine, have some coffee." She passed him a hot cup and led him to the sofa. "Teddy's fine too, he's resting."

"That didn't go very well, they almost got me. I should be more careful," he confessed.

"Didn't go well? It was three on one and you got them all. Did I see a different fight than you did?" she replied.

"But at first my spells missed by a mile. I hit the middle guy first, but was aiming at the one on the left. And the horse charging down the other guy was luck; I was doing it to make you and Teddy safe. The fact it stampeded the guy was simple luck." He took another sip of coffee.

Ginny ran her hand around his neck and kissed his forehead. "You did fine, just out of practice a little."

"I'll need to start practicing some, at least a few times a week." He looked at the floor and sighed. "It's never going to be over is it?"

"What?" Ginny asked.

"People coming after me, trying to kill me." He looked up sadness showing on his face. "It's been so nice the last few months; you and I being together all the time, relaxing. But there's always going to be somebody ready to take me down. Moody was right, constant vigilance…constant vigilance."

"Well, you did fine. You protected me and your godson until I could get my shield up, and disposed of three dark wizards. All in all I'd say you did quite well."

Harry rose and stepped to the door to leave. "STOP! You're not going after them now are you?" Ginny glared as she stood up.

"Calm down, I'm not going anywhere. I want to strengthen the wards around the house and I'll be right back. Is that acceptable?" He smiled and walked back to her, pulling her into another hug. "We went over this that night in the tent. I've made that mistake once; I'll never make it again. I'm never leaving you, never."

"Sorry I snapped. You go do the wards, and I'll put on something that might get your mind off those nasty wizards." She teased him by kissing his neck. Teddy cried out from the spare room. "Go on, I'll check on him."

Harry went out to strengthen the wards, Ginny slipped quietly into the spare room to calm Teddy. She was still by his bed when Harry returned ten minutes later. Teddy settled out once Harry sat at his bedside. A few minutes later the boy once again rested peacefully.

Harry rested on the bed as Ginny readied herself in the bath. "Need any help?" he offered.

"No." she called back laughingly. "I'd never get it on if you 'helped' me. Not that it's going to stay on that long anyway." Harry gasped when she came to the bed. A white satin negligee was all that covered her, and it wasn't doing much of that. She pushed him back kissing his chest, leaning over his body. He responded by running his hands down her back to her bum. His fingers lingered near the edges of the thin material.

"Haareeee, haa reee, msss gineeee!" Teddy cried from the other room. Ginny sighed and rolled off Harry. She left and when she returned she was carrying Teddy, kissing him and hugging him.

"I don't think he's going to stay down without us near him," she stated ruefully. "Here, get him settled with us. She passed him his godson and the stuffed dragon. She stepped away to the bath. Teddy crawled into the bed and pulled up the covers, clenching his dragon tightly. Ginny returned wearing sleep pants, a 'Future Mrs. Potter' T-shirt and held a paper bag at her side.

"We tried." She smiled.

"I know." He smiled back. "Here this is for you. I didn't just want to buy you something, so I did this." He passed her a parchment.

Ginny opened it and started to read. Immediately she looked at him crossly. He waved her to continue. When she did so she smiled.

_Dearest Ginny,_

_You have given me some of the best moments of my life. I'd like to relive one of the more unique times tonight._

'_His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad.'- I know you hate this, but bear with me. True, this may not be the best analogy to use, being compared to a pickled toad, but what amazes me is what you saw. You didn't see someone famous, or infamous, or The-Boy-Who-Lived, you saw me. Just Harry with green eyes, the same person you still see. I value that more than you will ever know._

'_His hair is as dark as a blackboard.'- Hopefully I'll always feel your fingers running through my hair. Allowing me to know how much you care. For most my life physical contact meant pain, and then I met you and your family. Since that day physical touch has been a good thing and no one's touch makes me feel better than yours._

'_I wish he was mine, he's really divine'- You no longer need to hope for this wish. I started to fall for you after the battle at the Ministry of Magic. I kept falling as we talked through the summer. I was completely yours that day in the common room. You've had me ever since. I'm not sure I live up to 'Divine'. I do hope I make you happy and that you respect me._

'_The hero who conquered the Dark Lord'- Well this came true didn't it, but at a horrible price. Without you helping me I might have won the battle, but I never would have been able to continue on. I am grateful every day for you and all the time you've invested in me._

_So this isn't really a gift, but it is some of my thoughts about you, and how truly special you are to me. The reason I've kept this valentine after all these years is that it was my very first valentine. Did you know that? Did you know to this day you are the only person in my life that has given me a valentine? Now you know._

_I love you. Happy Valentines Day._

_All my love,_

_Harry._

Ginny hugged him tightly. "Thank you, I love you." She handed him the bag. "I didn't know what to get you either, so I'm doing this."

Teddy tossed over distracting them from each other. Each of them stroked his head comforting him so he would keep sleeping.

Harry focused back on Ginny and the paper sack; he slipped his hand into the bag feeling the smooth, soft fabric that could only be his invisibility cloak. As he lifted it out he felt the small box wrapped within it slide into his hand. He recognized it immediately and looked to Ginny. He started to question her.

"Please." She pressed a finger to his lips, shushing him. "You told me the biggest mistake you ever made was getting on your bike that day. Well the biggest mistake I ever made was not going after you." She caught her breath and continued, "It is my heart's single greatest desire that some day you will want to ask me again. If that day comes, you'll need this. So, not today of course, but someday when you're ready, know my heart is open and waiting for you. I love you Harry James Potter."

Harry leaned to her and kissed her as best he could, as gently as he could without waking Teddy. "Thank you. I love you too."

He put the ring box and cloak in his nightstand, she placed her parchment next to it. The two of them closed in around Teddy, comforting him and each other prior to drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Three days later Ginny and Harry returned Teddy to Andromeda. They explained the week's events in detail, especially the night of the attack. Andromeda kept the same opinion as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Teddy was completely safe with Harry. She quickly discounted any notion that Harry wasn't fit to care for Teddy or that he somehow put him in danger. Her affirmation, reinforced by Ginny's support, quenched the last of his fears.


	22. Bunny, Hat, Bird, Hippogriff

**Bunny, Hat, Bird, Hippogriff**

The second of March was soon upon them. Harry and Ginny packed up and readied their equipment for the next game, Harpies versus Cannons at the Harpies home field. They apparated to the pitch, but both wanted to pitch the tent with their own team. The debate about where to pitch the tent was lively to say the least. Ginny was adamant that since she was the home team they should camp in her team's section. Harry countered that a gracious host would let the visitor choose. Hermione heard them arguing and called a truce, escorting both of them into her and Ron's tent. She suggested the tried and true muggle way to decide; flipping a coin.

"Ok, this side is heads, this is tails, Ginny call it in the air," Hermione explained. She flipped the coin high. In the last moment before the coin landed on the floor it twitched.

"She cheated!" Harry called out, "She hexed it, she did." Hermione cast a charm over the coin and it glowed blue showing magic had been performed on it. She frowned at Ginny.

"I…I…" she furrowed her brow. "Fine maybe I tried…"

"Ginny, give your wand to Ron please," Hermione instructed. Ginny objected but passed it over.

Hermione pulled a new coin from her purse and flipped it into the air. A small breeze blew across the coin as it landed. "Stop! The wind thing, it was Harry!" Ginny complained. Again Hermione placed the detection charm on the coin, it didn't glow. She then kneeled down and performed the charm on the air near where the coin landed. The swirls of air had a distinct blue tint.

"Oh you two I swear, GROW UP!" Hermione was exasperated. "Both of you sit there, and sit on your hands. Ron, watch them. I'll flip over here, Ginny call it in the air." Hermione cast a shield to protect the coin.

"Tails," Ginny called as the coin landed and spun a few times before falling flat.

"Heads," Hermione called back. "Harry wins." Harry stood up and did a quick victory dance. Ginny sulked on the sofa.

"Oh, come on," he prodded her. "I don't like to lose either, but we need to get set up." Ginny stalked towards the door of Ron and Hermione's tent. Harry caught her and started tickling her ribs as they left. She burst out laughing and hugged his neck.

"Wow you hate to lose," Harry commented. She jumped on his back, wrapping her legs around his waist, forcing him to carry her. He spun around twice making her giggle while they searched for a spot to pitch the tent.

* * *

Harry woke on game day to the feeling of the bed lifting as Ginny headed for the bathroom. This was a disappointment; his favorite way to wake was with Ginny next to him, the less clothing the better. The second best was her next to him, albeit still in her bedclothes. Third was most likely her waiting with some type of food for breakfast. Leaving as he woke was not in the top ten.

Harry tried to roll over to her side of the bed. Instead he landed on the floor with a thud. His head bounced on the hard floor, his eyes watered in reaction to the abrupt pain. His eyes continued to water, he couldn't blink. He heard the shower running full blast.

'What the…' it dawned on him. He tried to move is left arm, his right arm moved. She'd hexed him, the reversal hex. 'Why…because I won the coin toss…okay, now what.' He made a conscious effort to stand.

'Roll left,' he went right. 'left leg over, right leg over, push down…' He was standing, 'whew'. 'Left arm back…close left hand, open left hand.' he now held his wand shakily in his right hand, slowly and deliberately he shuffled to the bath, trying to use the counter curse in a non-verbal way since his tongue was fouling his speech. On the ninth try he got it and could move normally. He stealthily entered the shower area. From the shadow in the curtain he knew she'd just lathered the shampoo into her hair.

"_Aguamenti frigidity!_" He non-verbally performed the ice water charm, the water temperature in the shower plummeted. Ginny shrieked in discomfort and shock. "_Accio Ginny's wand!_" he now had her wand in his left hand.

"Harry Potter, I'll get you!" she shouted. "Oh this is freezing! I'm going to hex…WHERE'S MY WAND!" Ginny poked her head out from behind the shower curtain, soap running down her hair onto her shoulders. She glowered at him, shivering from the cold water.

"Sweetie, it wasn't fair to hex me while I was asleep, that's dirty pool and you know it," he taunted.

"Fine, you win, now heat the water back up so I can rinse," she pleaded.

"Hmmm…I don't know…" He thought it out. 'What are the odds she goes right back after me?'

Ginny sensed his indecision. "Please, I promise no more hexes, we're even."

"No we aren't. I won the coin toss fair and square, you hexed me… I still owe you one, then we'll be even," he justified his reasoning to her.

"I'll make it worth your while…" She smiled seductively at him, sliding a bare leg out from behind the shower curtain where he could see it.

Harry relented and raised the water temperature to her liking, she finished rinsing her hair. She poked her head out of the shower again, this time Harry kissed her. He undressed for his shower. Ginny pulled him into the shower and the soothing hot water warmed his body. "We aren't rivals for another five hours, let's play," she purred.

Both of them kept smiling as they cooked breakfast. If nothing else, life with Ginny was never boring.

* * *

"…I know we beat them pretty bad earlier in the season, but they've improved a lot in the last month or so. Weasley, it looks like your sister has made the biggest improvements, what's got into her?" Coach Grey questioned.

"Welllll…Ummm…" Ron stammered looking at Harry uncomfortably.

"Coach, I think she's just getting better," Harry answered.

"How do you know? I thought you two broke up?" the coach focused on Harry.

"That was before they spent an hour in a changing tent at the Quality Quidditch roundup," Wade Connelly offered. The rest of the team snickered. Ron looked away, Harry started to sweat.

"And they looked very together…" started Marcus

"…at the New Years bash they attended," finished Andre.

"According to the prophet they spent the weekend in Amsterdam two weeks ago," Remy Dubois piped in.

"That's a lie, we were at my place!" Harry defended, inadvertently confirming in the process that he and Ginny were once again, very much a couple.

"I see… so Potter, it seems you're what's gotten into Weasley then?" Coach Grey deduced. The team rolled in laughter at the wording. More sweat appeared on Harry's forehead. "You don't have any issues then Potter?"

"No sir, I'm good," Harry replied.

"Is that what Ginny said?" teased Wade. The team laughed out loud again. Harry slumped down in his chair holding his face in his hands.

"GET OUT! I give up, go play hard. Harry we want as big a victory as we can, but if they close up on us or get a big lead then end it with any win at all," Coach shouted the last minute instructions as the team filed out of the locker room.

* * *

Harry found Ginny as the teams strode out to the stadium's center. She caught his eye. He winked at her, she mouthed 'good luck' to him and they readied themselves for the game.

At the whistle Harry flew high and started his search pattern. The game raged on below him. The Cannons jumped to an early lead besting the Harpies chaser's on their first five possessions of the quaffle. Soon the Harpies adjusted strategy and began a scoring frenzy that got them within two goals 130 to 110. Harry kept scrutinizing the pitch for the golden snitch, briefly he saw it, but lost it again just as quickly.

He was distracted by a streak of red ponytail blasting through in front of him. Ginny feinted twice moving the Cannons chaser out of position and aimed a wicked shot through the far left ring. Ron missed it. Ginny stuck out her tongue to him as she went by. The game entered its third hour. The snitch was all but impossible to find on a day when streaming sunlight gave way almost instantly to grey shadows as clouds blew above the stadium. The Cannons reserve chasers entered the game. Their fresh energy allowed the team to surge ahead again.

Ginny flashed past him again after tossing a quick pass to a team mate, just as she loosed the quaffle a bludger hit her broom cracking its tail before it bounced up and caught her squarely on the left arm. Ginny swerved wildly as she fought for control of the damaged broom. Harry saw her flying unsteadily to field level after the hit.

At the fifth hour the Cannons held a seventy point lead. Harry was desperately trying to find the snitch. Coach Grey's hand signals were frantically ordering him to end it, but the snitch was being a real pain in the arse. Ginny got on a roll again scoring three more goals as she rejoined the game after a rest. At the west end Harry zeroed in on the snitch, he needed to hurry as Ginny was scoring almost at will on a very tired Ron. She'd chucked three more goals through in the last forty minutes. When he made his move the Harpies seeker saw it and tried to follow. From racing her at the roundup he knew she could maneuver a bit better than him since she didn't weigh as much. To offset her advantage, Harry dove straight for the snitch and plucked it from the air before rolling right and just missing a goal post.

Final score Cannons 390, Harpies 290. Ron was exhausted from the barrage of shots fired on goal. Ginny recorded nine goals and five assists leading her team in scoring. Harry was worn out as well, triumphantly holding the snitch at center field. The Cannons all congratulated each other on the win. Harry made his way over to Ginny.

"How's the arm? I saw the hit, and then you go to the sidelines," he asked concerned.

"Hurts, big bruise. The healers will need to get me a potion and rub some dittany on it. You got it huh? Just as well, Ron was tired and I was about to start lighting him up." Ginny's eyes flashed at the thought.

'Yeah I got it, tough one today…toughest one in a while actually," Harry responded. "How'd you end up, from what I could see you did great."

"Ninety points I think, lost track of assists, plus four on turnovers, good game." Ginny beamed.

"Good job." He leaned down to kiss her, but she held back. "What?" he queried.

"What if someone sees us?" she objected.

"I don't care, I took a horrible ribbing in the team meeting today about us being together again," he explained.

"So did I, the girls all said it was our 'special horizontal training' that was improving my game." She winced at the memory. "They laughed for a good five minutes at that one." She smiled and shrugged before pulling him into a full kiss in front of thousands of fans and both teams.

"Come on lets go visit Daniel and his family." He mounted his broom and quickly flew to the Harpies' box seats.

"Hi, there how'd you like the game?" he asked as he hovered by the grandstand.

"Great, thanks for the tickets," Daniel answered in a weak voice. He smiled at Ginny as she appeared next to Harry.

"Mr. Warrington can I take him for a fly?" he looked to the boy's father for permission.

"Sure." He helped his son up and gently passed him to Harry. Harry wrapped one arm around the boy and slowly flew around the pitch.

"Come on Lynette." Ginny motioned. Lynette climbed onto her broom. With a shriek Ginny accelerated and dove left taking the girl on a rollercoaster of a ride for the next ten minutes.

Harry gently glided up to the grandstand. Daniel smiled and chattered about the trip to his Mum as Harry passed him back to his father. "Daniel, as you get better, I'll take you on faster rides, okay?"

"Okay Harry, thanks." Daniel walked to his Mum.

"So, how is he doing then?" Harry asked Ralph. "Are the blood purifiers working?"

"We think so, he's stronger, but he still isn't able to go to school. On full moon weeks it's quite hard on him. As long as we keep him out of the moonlight and he takes the potion, he stays human. He hasn't transfigured fully. Imelda has a hard time with him on those weeks. His temperament is, well, mean, I don't have a pretty way to say it." Ralph looked at his boy and smiled at him.

"Ralph, any time he needs a cheer up you bring him to a game," Harry offered. "Well I've got to get to the team meetings, see you later Daniel." He waved. Ginny was just returning with Lynette.

* * *

After her team meetings and cleaning up Ginny arrived at the Cannons victory party. She boldly wore one of her Harpies jerseys just to get a rise out of Marcus and Andre. She was giving Ron a pretty good razzing about his goal keeping. He ended the conversation with, 'Well, we won. So I win.' She let him be and found Harry talking to Jaclyn. Jaclyn was telling him all about her visits to Charlie. Evidently they were growing fonder of each other, and visiting regularly. After the discussion with Jaclyn they mingled with other guests.

"Harry my boy grab a seat," Mr. Weasley called from the bench he was resting on. A half bottle of fire whiskey rested next to him.

"Hi, good game huh?" Harry asked as he took a seat and poured himself a dose of fire whiskey.

"Yes it was Harry. Ninety points for Ginny, you caught the snitch…Everybody's happy, right?" Arthur agreed, and poured another glass.

"Mum's going to be upset if you get pissed tonight," Harry observed.

"Do you love my daughter?" Mr. Weasley changed the conversation abruptly, staring at Harry.

'Wow, what a change in subject. I wonder how much he's had to drink?' Harry thought as he tried to recover from the shock of the question. "Yes I do, I never thought that was in question." He swigged another mouthful of the strong drink.

"Aww Harry, just marry the girl already." Her father leaned over as he lost balance slightly.

"Sir we just want to go at our own pace, is that so terrible?" Harry sighed.

"Harry I don't like seeing my daughter's name dragged through the mud…" he slurred, but gulped another shot of whiskey from the bottle.

"Then I suggest you tell _The Daily Prophet_ and _Witch Weekly_ to stop printing lies. Your daughter and I have done nothing to be ashamed of. We love each other and we're true to each other, so I don't see the problem… I'm happy and she is too… You know the truth, why do you believe what the papers print?" Harry challenged the elder Weasley. Harry was tiring of the conversation quickly.

"I'm sure you're happy…seeing all the free milk you're getting…" Arthur's slurring was worse and his head slumped.

'That's the last straw, pissed or not he's out of line.' The milk comment annoyed Harry, it disappointed him even more. He respected Arthur, and having the man upset with him bothered him. All Harry wanted was a chance for Ginny and him to live their lives without scrutiny.

"Ron, come get your dad," Harry hollered across the aisle to his friend who was sitting with Hermione on his lap. Ron looked up and saw the disgusted look on Harry's face. Hermione got up and Ron walked over.

"What'd he say mate?" Ron questioned as he tried to lift his inebriated father.

"On me again about marrying Ginny." Harry shook his head. "His last comment wasn't nice. If it came from someone other than family I'd have punched him."

Ginny slipped an arm around his waist "Everything fine?" she studied her boyfriend's face, then her father and brother looking for the source of his displeasure.

"I say we call it a night." He put an arm around her shoulder.

"I agree." She leaned into his body as they walked. "What did he say that set you off?"

"He's hacked off because you and I are living together, same thing as last time." Harry rubbed her shoulder.

"I've asked Mum and him to lay off several times." Ginny said tiredly.

"I know, not your fault." He held the door flap open and the pair retired for the night.

* * *

The cool weather of early spring blossomed into the sunny warmth of late May. The pressure associated with QWC standings and win/loss ratio's had risen with each week as the season closed in on its final weeks before the tournament. Granted the Harpies and the Cannons play was exemplary, but in order to be prepared for the upcoming tournament both coaches increased the frequency and duration of practices. Gwenog was pushing her team to get a better placement in the tournament. Coach Grey was doing his best to make sure his team received at least a first round bye, hopefully a second round bye as well.

Harry and Ginny became nearly inseparable on their days off. But, days off for the two quidditch stars were becoming few and far between. The down side to the extra preparations was a complete lack of time for each other.

Harry managed to get in a few date nights with Ginny, but not many. Most of the dates had been for a quiet dinner, and another was to watch a new muggle movie at the cinema, and one was Ron's birthday party. Ginny was always excited to accept the invitations and was always sad to see date nights come to an end. These few dates would have to see them through until the season closed.

It was on these dates that Harry once again started thinking about the ring sitting in his nightstand, and more importantly when he would ask again. He knew deep in his soul Ginny was his perfect match, but sensing it and acting on it were not the same. How would he propose? Would she say yes? Was she expecting it soon? Was she already disappointed that he had not yet asked the second time? When were her parents going to lay off and leave them alone?

Each time her parents interfered the stress level rose for all of them. All this wandered in his mind as the pressure from quidditch, her parents and their schedules kept increasing. He ended up blocking the proposal question from his mind; there wasn't time to think it through, not yet. It was hard to concentrate on anything but quidditch.

What had been several days off a week slowly turned into just one or two days off. Some weeks the days did not coincide meaning only evenings together, no days at all. Short conversations in the morning or over a hastily prepared dinner kept Harry and Ginny in touch. These short interactions did not fulfill their needs for closeness. Neither liked the interruptions in their personal lives, the only time they felt close was as they collapsed spent into their bed at night, to sleep.

* * *

Ginny held the stale pastry in her mouth as she pulled on her jeans. "_Scourgify!_" she performed a cleaning charm on her clothing. She checked her watch, twenty minutes till her interview. 'Damn, another night we don't see each other,' she cursed the lack of free time in her schedule. She performed a hasty drying charm on her hair leaving it loose. 'Now I know the down side to professional quidditch, no Harry time.' She heard the door to the flat open, and tired footsteps enter the loft.

"Gin you still here?" Harry called as he trudged into the flat from another excruciatingly long day of practice.

"Barely, I have to be at the Wizarding Wireless studio in twenty minutes." She raced into the room shoving the last piece of left over pastry into her mouth. "I'll see you when I'm back."

"Can we talk for a second?" he asked. "I haven't seen you in three days."

"I know; I'm worn out too. I miss our time together." She swigged down the last of her water. She tossed the plastic cup into the sink from ten feet away, where it clattered to rest with the other dirty dishes.

"How about I go with you? Grab me clean clothes, I'll shower and be ready in five minutes, okay?" Harry ran to the bath undressing as he went. After a quick shower he cast a drying charm on his body and pulled on the underwear, socks, jeans and shirt Ginny laid on the bed for him. He hastily shoved his feet into his trainers as he raced down the steps to the main room of the flat.

"Let's go." She gathered him in her arms and apparated them to the studio. Once at the studio they sat side by side on a leather couch in the green room waiting for her interview to start. The brief respite gave the lonely couple a chance to talk.

"How's practice?" he asked.

"Fine but I don't feel like talking about practice. When is your next day or night off?" Ginny questioned. She leaned into his shoulder.

"Miss Weasley, in two minutes…" the production assistant called in the room.

"I have a photo shoot tomorrow night after practice. No practice on Thursday, last I heard." He rested his head on top of hers.

"I'm free on Thursday too, so…" she was interrupted.

"Miss Weasley, time to go." the assistant held the door open motioning her to come.

"Harry, Thursday, just us, no matter what," she called back over her shoulder as she was shepherded out of the room to the studio.

Harry was asleep on the sofa when she returned to the green room forty-five minutes later. She woke him with a kiss and the exhausted couple flooed home, too tired to risk apparation.

* * *

Thursday morning Harry let Ginny sleep in. He filled a picnic basket with fresh made sandwiches, a six pack of bottled pumpkin juice chilled by cooling charms, and a cherry pie. He set the basket by the door. He slipped quietly back into the bedroom to wake his girl.

He stood by the nightstand admiring her. She lay stretched out on her stomach, one arm under her pillow. Her long auburn hair covered her shoulders and half her pillow. 'She must have been exhausted when she went to bed. Normally she pulls her hair into a ponytail to keep tangles from forming,' he mentally considered the change in her routine. 'Last night she left it free, she must have been too drained to mess with it.' He couldn't remember when they last had time for him to brush her hair out. "_Accio maroon hairbrush!_" The brush flew gracefully to his outstretched hand; he kept it to put in the basket.

"Good morning sleepy, time to wake up." He rubbed her back to wake her. She rolled to look up at him.

"Morning honey, thanks for letting me sleep in," she murmured. He kissed her forehead. Ginny stretched.

"Get dressed. It's a sunny day; supposed to be nice and warm by lunch time." Harry smiled. "I have a plan." Ginny arched her eyebrows at his comment. None the less she staggered up from the bed and stepped to the bath.

By the time Ginny finished her shower and presented herself to the kitchen ready to meet the day, sweet rolls and fresh pastries covered the small table under the window. "I got them fresh from town while you showered." He beamed. "Gotta love magic, otherwise no way I pull that off."

Together they enjoyed a leisurely breakfast, enjoying their first meaningful conversation in nearly a week. Harry gathered the remaining pastries and placed them in the cooler for tomorrow's breakfast. As Ginny finished the last of her pastry Harry went to the door to wait for her.

"So, what is the 'plan' Mr. Potter?" Ginny smiled.

"Come here and find out." He motioned her to step closer. He leaned down, dropped the hairbrush into the side pocket of the basket, lifted it and pulled her close. 'Pop' he apparated them away.

The couple reappeared by a large pond, part of the pond was in the open; about half of the bank ran against the woods, so trees grew right to the edge of the water. Harry and Ginny stood near the edge of the woods on the soft grass. A large tree trunk lay across the grass and part way into the water of the still pond. Harry set the basket down.

"Sit or walk?" he asked.

"Where are we?" she queried.

Harry smiled knowingly. "Our pond."

"Hmm… I haven't even been out here since we put up the wards last fall. Didn't recognize it... Walk." She took his outstretched hand and they started the trek around the pond catching up on their lives. They weaved their way through the woods along the pond.

"Look!" Ginny squealed, letting go of Harry's hand and hurrying closer to the waters edge. She grabbed a rope hanging from a tree branch jutting out over the pond. "Rope swing."

Harry looked up at the knots. "Better test it." Ginny yanked on the rope a few times and then climbed on catching the large knot between her thighs. She bounced a few times, it held. "Push me." He obliged and pushed her gently over the water; she swung out in a graceful arch and returned just as smoothly. She swung for a few minutes laughing softly. Harry helped her from the rope and together continued their journey around the pond.

An overgrown path stretched off to their right through the woods. They glanced at each other and then wove their way down the path exploring their property. The path wound between trees and a couple of boulders. It widened into a small clearing. At the center of the clearing was an old fire pit, several sections of worn tree trunk were arranged around the pit.

"Good place to have a summer night party…" Harry mused. Ginny jumped up on a log, balancing as she stepped from one log to the next, to the next, making her way around the clearing. She ended the trip by jumping onto Harry's back. He carried her down a second path from the clearing. The second path made its way back to the pond alighting where the pond and the edge of the woods met.

He kept carrying her along the open shore; she eventually slid off his back. "You're it." She pushed him and took off running through the grassy field. He chased after her. The impromptu game of tag lasted half an hour, ending when they fell into the warm grass panting.

"Grass angel!" Harry laughed sweeping his arms and legs across the ground. Ginny giggled at his antics. Once he stopped she slid over to him and rested her head on his arm.

"Bunny…hat…bird…hippogriff…" she pointed out the various shaped clouds.

"Not a hippogriff, thestral," he replied.

"Hippogriff."

"Thestral."

"Hippogriff!"

"Thestral!"

"Hippogriff!"

"Thestral!" He stopped her reply by tickling her. She squirmed away from him but he kept pressing on, he moved from her ribs to her knees which were much more ticklish. She floundered across the grass.

"Stop…stop…" He didn't. "Harrrrryyyy…please…"

"Thestral or hippogriff?" he teased her. "Choose wisely…" he went for her ribs again.

"Thestral…" she finally relented. He looked up to the sky.

"No, I think hippogriff." Harry started tickling her again.

"Cheater…" She laughed as he stopped tickling her. Her stomach rumbled.

"Sounds like its time for lunch." He rolled off her and stood up, offering her a hand. She stood up with his assistance; Harry looped his arm around her waist.

Soon they completed their circuit of the pond, ending back at the fallen log and the picnic basket. Harry served up the lunch, Ginny opened a pair of drinks and soon both were enjoying their lunch.

With lunch finished Harry motioned to her to sit in his lap. She quickly obliged. He lifted the brush from the basket and started the process of brushing the tangles from her hair. Slowly and methodically he worked until the brush flowed smoothly through her tresses. He could feel her relax with each stroke of the brush. He gathered her long red hair and gently fashioned a ponytail for her, she was nearly asleep from the comfort of his touch. Harry cradled her shoulder in his arm and laid her down on the blanket next to him. Ginny stretched out next to Harry, resting her head in the crook of his shoulder. She nodded off shortly before he did; the long deserved nap took them through to late afternoon.

They stirred when a large crane splashed down into the water near them. It cawed a few times as it looked over the pair of humans lying on a blanket.

"Mmmm… now what mister I have a plan?" she teased wiggling closer to her man.

"No idea, dinner at some point, maybe watch movies at the loft?" he offered.

"Sounds nice and relaxing, can you help me with something first?" she asked.

"Sure, what?" He tightened his hold on her waist.

"Help me get the last of my stuff from the Burrow and take it to our place?" she replied timidly.

"I didn't think you had much left to need help with? Or is it more for moral support?" He looked into her eyes and saw her trepidation. "United front it is then, is your Mum expecting us?"

"Kind of, I said we might be over, she mentioned dinner. Do you want to stay for dinner?" She sat up and crossed her legs. He sat up to face her.

"If they behave I don't mind." He took her hands in his in a show of support. "Up we go then." The pair repacked the picnic basket, stowed the blanket in the side pocket and apparated back to the carriage house. Together they stowed the remaining food in the cooler, then flooed to the Burrow.

* * *

"Mum, we're here." Ginny called as she and Harry flooed into the kitchen. Molly bustled from the kitchen to meet her visitors.

"You two look rather refreshed. Certainly better than the other day when you looked so dreadful." Molly appraised her children's appearance as she ushered them to the kitchen for refreshments. After selecting an apple from the fruit basket Harry left the kitchen for the study looking for Ron or another brother to talk too. It was only four thirty and he doubted any of them were home.

"We had a very relaxing morning Mum. Had a bit of a lie in, Harry bought us breakfast, then spent the day relaxing out by the pond." Ginny was smiling as she recounted the morning. "Mum it was so nice to just be together. Our schedules have been impossible."

"So an impossible schedule is why this has to be done today?" her mother asked while passing her daughter a cup of tea.

"No Mum…well yes, today because of our schedules, but I should have finished moving out months ago, when I started spending more nights at the loft than here," Ginny explained.

"When you decided that nineteen was old enough to play house with Harry?" Molly's voice was curt and to the point.

"No Mum, when I realized that I felt better waking up with him, sharing my life with him and yes, going to bed with him." Ginny shifted as she sat at the table facing her mother. "I wish you and Dad could just be pleased that I'm with the man I love."

"I'm sorry dear, he's had time to ask you, and hasn't. I know he loves you, it's obvious, but he keeps stalling. In my day the man had enough respect to honor the young lady he was courting by giving her his ring, getting married and then moving in together," Molly lectured. "Besides, how many times when you've gone on a date, or a romantic walk did you think he was ready to ask and didn't. You don't say it, but I know it hurts you."

"Mum, has any part of Harry's and my relationship followed the norm? No it hasn't... I'm sorry you and Dad don't approve." She sighed. "In my heart I know he'll ask me again, it's just a matter of time, but even if he didn't I'd still stay with him…Everything with our schedules is so crazy now, we don't have time or energy to deal with it right now…I need to get up to my room and get the last of my stuff." Ginny stood and left for the stairs.

Harry looked up from the copy of _Quidditch Weekly_ he was reading when he heard her go up the steps. He followed her to her room to help her pack.

* * *

Ginny's battered school trunk rested by her bed. The last of her clothing was folded neatly in the bottom. Several books, trinkets and decorations lay carefully wrapped in a layer over the top.

"Mollywobbles, I'm home," Arthur called. Harry and Ginny could hear him through the open door.

"Hello dear, Ginny and Harry are upstairs packing the last of her things," Molly informed her husband.

Harry lifted a stack of jumpers from the top of her closet and passed them to her. Ginny placed them carefully in her trunk padding the breakable items.

"So its today. Well then the two of them are going to listen to what I have to say!" Her father sounded angry. They could hear him start up the steps.

"Arthur! Get back here this instant. Barging in on them and screaming isn't going to help. Let them finish and we'll both talk to them when they come down. Now sit." Molly's voice echoed up the stairs.

Harry removed the last few blouses hanging in the closet, and handed them to Ginny. She slipped them off the hangers and folded them neatly into her trunk.

She closed the trunk and sat on the edge of the bed. Harry sat on her left with his arm around her.

"I'm really leaving." Ginny rested her head on his shoulder. Her eyes were puffy but she wasn't crying. "I never planned on them being upset when I left."

"They're mad at me, not you. I'm stealing their little witch out from under them. I understand their feelings," Harry reasoned.

"You agree with them being mad at me?" Ginny shot back at him lifting her head from his shoulder.

"No I don't, not at all. But I understand it." He squeezed her in a half hug. "Whenever you're ready."

"Time to go." Ginny rose from her bed. Harry hugged her one last time and they departed her room for the kitchen, he took the trunk as they went.

When Harry led Ginny to the kitchen both her parents looked disapprovingly at them. Her father started right in.

"So that's it then, move out when I'm not here? Pretty cowardly for a pair of Gryffindors." He glared at Harry then Ginny. Harry felt Ginny tense at her fathers rebuke.

"No Daddy, but now was the only time we've had free in almost three weeks," Ginny explained calmly.

"I didn't know running away was so complicated," Arthur retorted.

"Arthur!" Molly said curtly.

"Arthur, we aren't running away. The loft is two miles down the road. We want to be together," Harry tried to reason with him.

"Then marry her instead of treating her like a scarl…" He didn't finish the sentence. Arthur was fuming at the young man standing before him.

"Like what dad!" Ginny screamed. "Like what!" She got no reaction from her father. "A scarlet woman? That's what you were going to say isn't it? So I'm a slag, a harlot…is that what you think of me! Is it! I made one bloody mistake and the prophet made sure the whole damn world found out about it. Other than that it's only been, and will only ever be Harry!" she finished her rant staring into her father's eyes, daring him to look away. Harry's fists were clenched at his sides, not believing how her father was reacting.

"Can we all calm down, I'll get some drinks," Molly offered trying to lessen the tension.

"No thanks, I'm not thirsty," Ginny replied still staring at her father.

"Neither am I," Harry added, attempting to decide if he should try to make peace between the angry man and his daughter. Ginny broke her gaze with her father long enough to give Harry a 'back off, my fight' look. He didn't agree, but he obliged her wish.

"Do you have everything then? If you're going; make sure to take it all," Arthur said coldly.

"Arthur…" Molly's mouth hung slightly open at the implication.

"Do you mean that?" Ginny asked softly. "Did you make Bill, Charlie, Percy, and George take everything? As I recall they all still have some things in their rooms. All Ron's posters are still up too." Ginny's eyes showed the hurt from her Dad's comment. Her ears began to show pink which Harry knew was a precursor to her losing her temper. He moved in before the situation went out of control.

"Bye, we're going home." Harry took Ginny's hand and lifted her trunk with the other. He led her to the door; she resisted him the entire way, wanting to continue arguing with her father.

"Wait, Harry, Ginny…" Molly tried to get them to slow their exit. "Arthur is…"

"I can speak for myself Molly! I am angry and I am disappointed. The lack of respect being issued to me by Harry and Ginevra makes my blood boil. I do not approve of this, at all. I did not raise my daughter to behave like this." He looked at Harry. "I expected you, of all people, to show more character than to allow your lives to be ruled by your hormones."

Arthur peered at his wife. "I'm going to the study." With that last comment he stood and stepped away from the kitchen. Molly watched her husband leave the room. Harry pulled Ginny through the door. The door clicking shut made her turn back. Harry and Ginny were no longer in her house.

Molly slumped at the table and wept. Dinner burned on the stove.

* * *

'Pop' the young couple appeared in the carriage house. Ginny pushed away from Harry as soon as they landed.

"I don't need you to defend me! I wasn't ready to go!" She glared at Harry.

"You didn't want that to go further. Your Dad didn't either, but you wouldn't give each other an inch." Harry defended his actions. "At least this way the doors are still open."

"Open or not I'm not going back!" Ginny huffed; she grabbed her trunk roughly and hauled it up the stairs, taking it to the loft.

Harry let her go, knowing she needed to cool off. He went to the kitchen looking for something to prepare for dinner. He could hear Ginny banging around upstairs. He started to boil some water for pasta, opened a jar of sauce to warm and set out the vegetables to make a salad. The banging from upstairs lessened. He poured hot water into two cups for tea, taking one upstairs.

Ginny was haphazardly pushing jumpers around in her dresser drawers. She turned when he came into the loft.

"For you," he said softly offering one of the cups to her.

"Thanks." She took the cup quietly. "I'll be down in a little while, okay?" She looked at him, eyes still red and puffy.

"Take whatever time you need. The pasta will be ready in about ten minutes." He smiled at her trying to make her feel better. "Gin, I love you. See you downstairs."

Ginny came down when the pasta was ready. Dinner was spent mostly in silence; Ginny passed Harry a few compliments on fixing dinner. Not much else was said. After dinner Harry cleaned up the kitchen, Ginny sat on the sofa staring out the window.

Harry brought her a fresh tea. "Ready yet?" He sat next to her, lifting her legs across his so she was half facing him. She gratefully took the cup from his hand.

"Why? Why is he so angry at me?" She sighed.

"Because in his eyes, his little baby girl should have fallen in love, been engaged, married and then finally moved in with her husband, in that order." Harry held her hand "We aren't doing that, so he's seeing his visions of his little witch changed."

"Now what?" she squeezed his hands back looking for reassurance.

"I don't know. If this was the Dursleys we'd be locked in the cupboard for the next month." He laughed.

She smiled briefly. Her smile quickly melted into a frown. "That's true isn't it, they'd lock you up?"

"Yes, the only reason I can laugh at it now is because I know it won't ever happen again." His eyes sparkled. "Look, whatever happens we'll face it, together."

Ginny squeezed his hand in response to his comforting words. "I don't want to waste the rest of our night thinking about this, pick a movie or two and we'll snuggle." She lifted her legs off him and padded to the kitchen to make popcorn.

Harry picked a movie, turned on the television and started the DVD. "_Accio pillow!_" A large pillow floated down from the loft. Harry lay down and Ginny joined him on the couch, her back to his front. Together they settled into the movie, Harry had one hand over her hips, calmly rubbing her stomach through her shirt.

After half an hour Ginny was more interested in the rubbing than the movie and turned onto her back, she gazed into his marvelous green eyes. He slid his hand under her shirt and continued to caress her.

The fireplace crackled in a shower of green flames as the floo call activated. "Ginny, Harry; Molly and I would like a word please." Arthur's voice emanated from the fireplace, his face visible in the green flames. "May we come over?" his voice was calm but strained.

Before Harry could say anything, Ginny answered coldly. "Father, you made your position perfectly clear. It's been sixteen days since Harry and I spent a day together, and it will be at least another ten before it happens again." Her voice changed from chilly to downright icy. "So tonight Harry and I, your slag of a daughter, would like to be left alone. Goodnight."

"Ginny! I'll not…"Arthur started to reply but was interrupted by his wife.

"Arthur, you heard her. Leave them be. I for one am surprised she even talked to you after the…" the floo died out as Molly reprimanded her husband.

Ginny picked her wand off the side table and cast the charm to close off the floo. She put her wand back and snuggled back into Harry's embrace. "There, no more interruptions." Ginny took Harry's hand and positioned it back on her stomach, under her shirt. She used her other hand to pull him into a long series of kisses. They continued to ignore the movie for the rest of the evening.


	23. Fireworks and Hexes

**Fireworks and Hexes**

Three days after the argument at the Burrow Ginny and Arthur still had not made peace; in fact the two had not said a word to each other. True her father tried to speak with her that night, but she was in no mood and rebuffed his request. Harry hoped the two of them would reconcile sooner rather than later; hopes that were about to be dashed judging from Ginny's stiff behavior this morning when he brought up the subject. It was now afternoon, and with any luck the cold attitudes of the morning had thawed by now. Harry threw a handful of powder into the fireplace at the pitch. "Potter carriage house!" The green flames flashed up; he stepped in and soon stepped out of the fireplace at home.

Harry brushed off as he made his way towards the kitchen. Ginny was at the stove, plates and cups washed themselves in the sink as she prepared dinner for the two of them. He stepped in behind her putting his hands on her waist. "Hi, I thought you had practice tonight?" he said kissing her cheek.

"I do, night practice, in about an hour, but we have time to eat together," she replied. Harry put away the plates as they finished drying themselves. Ginny spooned out a helping of stew for each of them. Both sat at the table and tucked into their dinner.

"Did your dad find you today?" Harry sipped his tea.

"No, and before you ask, I didn't go looking for him either," she answered, giving him the look to back off.

This needed to be resolved; he tried to edge along the conversation. "How long is this going to last?"

"Until he apologizes, now leave it. I'd rather not fight with you tonight, but I'm game if you want to go that way." She was now clearly annoyed.

"No, I don't want to fight, but if this keeps up it'll only get worse." Harry attempted to gently pressure her enough for her to acquiesce and contact her father.

"Well, I didn't accuse him of being a whore, he accused me!" She dropped her spoon into her partially finished stew, and then took the dish to the sink dropping it in with a crash. When she turned to Harry he knew she was angry. "Thanks for a wonderful meal Harry, really enjoyed the conversation, so light and witty." Sarcasm dripped from each word. "I can deal with him, but I was certain you were on my side…guess I was wrong." She grabbed her equipment bag from the floor and strode to the fireplace.

Harry stood quickly and hastened to beat her to the fireplace. He took her in his arms. "Ginny, I don't think it's good to let this build up."

She pushed him away. "Giving me a hug isn't going to work. I'm going to practice." Her next words echoed the sheer anger she was feeling. "While I'm gone figure out what side of this you want to be on." Ginny glared at him with disgust. "I can't believe I even have to ask." She threw a bunch of floo powder into the fireplace. "Harpies Pitch, Room E" She stepped in and was gone.

'Now what?' he mused. It was only four forty five, maybe he'd get lucky. He tossed a pinch of powder into the fire. "The Burrow!" the fire flashed. "Molly are you home alone?"

"Harry? Yes I am." Molly's face appeared in the fire.

"We need to talk, can you come over?" he asked.

"Yes, Arthur is working late tonight so we have an hour or so. Be right there." She replied.

With a whoosh of fire and ash Molly stepped gracefully from the fireplace. Harry set two cups of tea on the table so they could discuss what to do about their respective mates. They agreed that Arthur had been out of line with his comments and actions. Molly was keeping the pressure on him from her side. Harry would keep prodding Ginny to reconcile as well. Some type of middle ground must exist and it was up to Harry and Molly to direct the antagonists to it as gently as possible. After the brief visit Harry tidied up the flat and caught up the laundry while he waited for Ginny to come home.

* * *

At ten forty five Harry began to worry, her practice finished over an hour ago, she normally would be home by now. At eleven he was openly pacing the room; by fifteen after he was ready to go looking for her. It wasn't like her not to let him know if she was going to be late. He pulled on his jacket to leave when the fire flared and Ginny stepped into the flat.

She saw him with his jacket on and the worried look on his face. "Sorry I'm so late," she apologized.

He removed his jacket and offered to help her with hers. She shrugged her own jacket off declining his assistance, facing away from him. "Where were you, I was worried."

"Took a walk, is that against the law?" she said crossly. "Did you decide whose side you want to be on?"

He saw the large bruise covering most of the left side of her face when she turned to face him. "Are you okay? You're hurt." he asked concerned.

"My side or Dad's side?" she cut off his comments and focused a very unfriendly stare on him.

He sighed. "Ginny, I've been on yours from the start. I'm always on your side, but that doesn't mean I think it's a good situation." He motioned towards her cheek. "Does it hurt?"

"Of course it isn't good, but I am NOT going to him. He's dead wrong he can come to me." She stated defiantly.

"What if he doesn't?" Harry asked her hesitantly.

"Then I'll go to the Burrow, get the last of my stuff and be gone for good." She stood arms crossed, her mind was made up. "I should just go do it now, what the hell." She attempted to grab her coat.

"Ginny, don't…" Harry turned her face towards his and caught her eyes. "Please…I know what he said hurt…give him some time to come around." She stared at him deciding on a course of action.

"Yes," She relaxed and left her coat draped on the hook.

"Yes what?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, it hurts." She winced as she brushed a lock of hair away from her bruised cheek.

"Where's the dittany?" he said as he inspected the bruise closer. "How?"

"In our bath upstairs, stray bludger."

"It didn't break your cheekbone?" he softly rubbed his thumb across her cheek.

"It did, they healed the bone right after, just the bruises left to tend." She pulled away from his touch.

"Want me to tend to it?" he whispered, not knowing if she wanted to be pampered. She bobbed her head yes. He led her to the bedroom to help her. She allowed him to tend to her bruises and then let him brush out her hair to calm her.

* * *

After two more days Ginny relented enough that if Arthur came to her she would speak with him. The only remaining problems were that Molly wasn't able convince her husband to come to the carriage house, and Ginny refused to go to the Burrow. It was still a stalemate.

All of them wanted the standoff resolved; it was Harry that took action. He wanted to talk to Arthur even if it made Ginny mad. He decided on the direct approach.

"Good morning, chaser girl." Ginny stirred. "I have an early practice; see you later." Harry kissed her forehead. "Remember we have your sponsor dinner tonight."

"Bhhhyy hrrryy, luvvv yuuu." Ginny mumbled from her half asleep state.

Harry flooed directly to the Ministry of Magic. He turned over his wand at the check-in desk then proceeded to the clattering lifts. He selected the third floor and was soon outside Mr. Weasley's office. His secretary Mrs. Glair met him.

"Good morning may I help you?" she asked the unscheduled visitor.

"Yes, Harry Potter for Arthur Weasley please," Harry offered.

"Did you have an appointment?" she questioned.

"No, but I think he'll see me, please ask him." Harry replied. Mrs. Glair cast her chipmunk patronus into Arthur's office with the request.

Arthur stepped from his office a few moments later. "Harry, I have a meeting scheduled now, and don't you have practice?"

"Sorry for the unannounced visit. Yes I have practice, but we need to talk about your daughter and she's more important to me than practice. Is she more important than your meeting?" he inquired.

"You know she is." Mr. Weasley's voice lowered. "Come in." He escorted Harry into his office. The office was much nicer than his previous office; deep wooden paneled walls made the space seem professional. On the credenza and bookcases many muggle artifacts lay about giving the office an informal touch. It was a good balance between authority and comfort. Harry selected a blue side chair near the desk, Arthur settled into the other arm chair rather than behind the desk.

'He picked the other side chair, not his chair behind the desk,' Harry contemplated. 'He wants this meeting to be less confrontational.' This was a good sign. "Mr. Weasley I'd like you to reach out to Ginny again." Harry started the conversation.

"I see… she shunned my attempt the night she moved out…why now?" He shifted in his chair looking at Harry.

"Because she's too stubborn to ask, and you're too proud to go first," Harry said watching for Arthur's reaction.

"I don't agree with the two of you living together."

"We're aware of that. Ginny and I aren't just going to up and marry today to make you happy. Whether you know it or not, the more pressure you put on us the longer it's going to take. I'm not trying to be difficult, but we have as much stress as we can deal with right now. You piling on more only impairs any progress we make in the long run," Harry explained.

"If I don't contact her first?" he questioned Harry.

"Your choice." Harry shrugged. "I can't speak for her, but two days ago I stopped her from going back to the Burrow and taking every last thing from her room. You're bluffing a woman who is ready to call."

Harry stood up. "Dad, one day we will marry. There is no possible way my father can be there, if you two don't make up you won't be there either, and that would be a shame…Well, I have to get going, thanks for seeing me." Harry offered his hand, Arthur shook it firmly.

* * *

That evening a general post owl was waiting when Ginny and Harry arrived home from the sponsor's publicity dinner. Harry let the bird in, it hopped to Ginny. Ginny took the note.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Please accept this invitation to meet with me over breakfast. I have an apology to make. Please accept. Harry may come if you wish. I have a booth reserved for seven o'clock tomorrow morning at the Diagon Alley Café. I hear they have an excellent breakfast buffet._

_Love,_

_Dad_

"So he wants to make peace." Ginny passed the letter to Harry so he could read it.

"Do you want me to go with you?" He passed the note back to her.

"Yes." she wrote a note back to her father.

_Dear Dad,_

_I accept your invitation to breakfast. I would like it if Harry and Mum came too. Thank you for inviting us, see you at seven._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

* * *

When Harry and Ginny arrived at the café the next morning Arthur and Molly were waiting for them in a booth near the back. After greeting each other the quartet made their way to the buffet. All manner of breakfast fare covered the warming tables. After piling their plates high the family returned to the table.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Aah-hem…Ginny dear I am so sorry for the way I treated you the other day, and am mortified at what I said to you regarding your morals. I'm an ignorant old man who let other people's opinions influence my relationship with my most precious child. Please forgive me."

She was silent as she sifted through his apology in her mind. "Dad, what you said made me think I was dirty and unworthy… Harry understood and never held it against me, do you? Do I make you ashamed to be my father?" Ginny was trying to sound tough. As usual, her eyes told the real story, inside she was hurting. She kept talking. "When the prophet printed that story I could face it knowing my family was in my corner. It hurt so much more hearing it from you than seeing it in the prophet, because you know me."

"Oh, Ginevra, I could never be ashamed of you, I was wrong. I got all caught up in the opinions of people at the ministry, and they'd all show me articles in the prophet. I let them sway my beliefs, I was weak. I didn't defend you as I should have. I am so very proud of you and always will be. You're my little witch."

Any thought Ginny had of making him stew, and there were several of those thoughts, washed away at the sincerity of his words. "I love you daddy. I know what we're doing upsets you, but we're trying. Please give us a chance." Ginny stood from her side of the booth, crossed over and hugged her father. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Gin-bug." They broke their hug. He wiped his eyes and then hers. Molly and Harry winked at each other. Mission accomplished.

The two couples conversed more easily as the breakfast wore on. At five to eight Arthur needed to leave for work, and did so after saying his goodbyes, making sure to give Ginny an extra long hug. Molly needed to leave as well; she was due at St. Mungo's for some volunteer work. Harry and Ginny walked along the street for a while window shopping. They apparated back to their flat to ready themselves for practice.

* * *

The Quidditch World Cup season was steadily drawing to a close as June arrived. For the fourth time in history, and the second year in a row Chudley stood firmly in first place, second was Puddlemere United, third place was occupied by Bulgaria. The Holyhead Harpies were second in their division and sixth in the overall standings. George was making book with all different manner of scenarios, all the family was wagering on any number of outcomes. George was hoping Scotland would fare well since Kate played chaser for them, but being realistic he knew better than to bet on them.

The second Cannons versus Bulgaria game of the year had once again hinged on the seekers. Chudley won the match by ninety points on Harry's capture of the snitch. Viktor's and Harry's rivalry seemed to grow with each match. Considering that of the five matches two resulted in both of them in the hospital and two resulted in one or the other of them in the hospital the hype was understandable. These two friends were by far having the best rivalry in hundreds of years. Bulgaria won the first match by sixty points with Viktor's grab of the snitch, but as with almost all the games against Chudley, he celebrated in the infirmary. He broke his wrist grabbing the snitch when he inadvertently banged his forearm on a side boundary. The last game resulted in Harry being knocked unconscious after tussling with Viktor during the last steep dive to get the snitch. Harry caught the flittering gold ball just as the two of them pounded into the turf.

The Harpies made it to the quarterfinals before being disposed of by Puddlemere. The Puddlemere run ended with a loss to Chudley. Bulgaria was victorious over Spain in the semifinals. For the second time in as many years the QWC final was going to be Chudley versus Bulgaria. The media pressure leading up to the game was horrendous; Harry and Viktor could hardly leave their tents without being mobbed by reporters.

Ron and Hermione were running interference for Harry allowing him to get some time alone to relax. He was enjoying this year's final, unlike the last year's final when he wanted to disappear. Having Ginny by his side supporting him was the best tonic for his nerves. She understood the pressures and related to him well, teasing him enough to keep him loose, but comforting him when he needed to be calmed. The pressure of the QWC season closing out pushed most other thoughts from Harry's head. Arthur and Molly backed off on their pressuring of the couple, relieving some of the uncomfortable tenseness Harry still felt with her parents.

To be fair Ginny wasn't pressuring him, other than wearing anything with 'Future Mrs. Potter' emblazoned on it she could find. He knew she was expecting it, he wasn't stupid; and a couple times when he walked in on her and her Mum he knew they were discussing it because they would stop speaking when he came close enough to overhear them. Her Dad had pulled no punches. Three times over the last two months he'd cornered Harry pressing his case for Harry to propose. Since the truce breakfast Arthur had kept his promise and didn't pressure the young couple.

* * *

Three days before the final Molly and Arthur invited the entire family to dinner at the Burrow so Harry and Ron could relax away from the stadium. When the four friends arrived Molly was already in the kitchen. Ron headed off to find Bill for a game of chess. Hermione started in on a new book she brought with her. Ginny stayed to help her Mum.

"Harry dear, Arthur is out in the shed working on some things, he asked for your help when you arrived," Molly instructed.

"Alright, I'll head over." He nicked a biscuit from the basket on his way through the kitchen.

"Hi Dad, Mum said you were out here in the shed working on stuff," Harry said as he entered the cluttered work shed.

"Oh, hello Harry. Yes, I'm glad you're here I need help with a family heirloom," Arthur responded.

Harry looked in a tattered cardboard box resting on the bench. The remains of a crystal bowl glittered brilliantly as the light reflected of the hundreds of shards of glass lying in the box. "What was it?"

"An enchanted crystal christening bowl. It was given to Muriel Elizabeth Weasley on the birth of her daughter almost seven hundred years ago. Her daughter Millicent was the last Weasley female to be born until our Ginevra came into the world. It was passed down each generation following the oldest male child until a girl was born." He looked over to Harry who was examining the remains.

"My older brother Bilius passed it along to me when Ginevra was born. When she was christened we used the bowl to hold the water as tradition dictated. We displayed it in the study for visitors to see. It was extremely valuable and held quite a place of honor among family members, which made it all the worse when it got broken," he finished the story.

"Have you tried these charms?" Harry asked looking over a book of repairing charms. Charms would be needed; there was no muggle way to fix it.

"Some, but not with any success. Why don't you try some of them?" Arthur offered.

Working together for over two hours the men could not get the bowl to repair itself.

"This isn't working; I think the enchantment to make it sparkle so brightly is keeping the repair spells from working properly," Harry deduced.

"I suppose it is a lost cause," Mr. Weasley agreed.

"Sorry about not being able to fix the heirloom sir," Harry apologized.

"What? Oh, that isn't the heirloom; it's simply a broken crystal bowl. I should tell you the rest of the story." He smiled at Harry.

"So we had the bowl displayed in a place of honor. It was important to us. You know we don't have any money, haven't for a long time. Having the christening bowl, as valuable as it was, really made us proud. Well when Ginny was five she wanted to give her dolly a bath and thought the bowl was pretty and tried to get it down on her own. She knew not to touch it, but as you might have noticed by now she can be a little headstrong. Anyway she dropped it as she tried to remove it from the cabinet and here it sits." He paused, taking a sip of water from the cup on the bench.

"I was furious, the maddest I've ever been with any of my children. I screamed, hollered, ranted and fumed. She was sorry, but that didn't fix it. I grabbed her just livid with anger and yelled at her till Molly pulled me away. She cried and cried; then ran to her room and cried the rest of the night. Little Ginny wouldn't come near me for days, and I was still mad. Finally I calmed down and apologized to her. From there things went back to normal." Arthur took another sip of water.

"Well, I thought it was all back to normal. I was wrong. One night about a month later I was sitting in the living room reading the paper, she climbed into my lap holding this." He handed Harry a parchment with a crude crayoned drawing of a bowl on it.

"She looked at me with those beautiful brown eyes and said 'Daddy, if I give you my bowl I drawed will you love me again?' and she gave me that drawing." His eyes clouded at the memory. "For a whole month my baby girl thought I didn't love her."

"To see her there with her heart aching, longing for love…I figured out right then what was priceless…That is." He indicated the drawing. "Not this." He pointed to the shattered bowl. "I changed that day. From then on I worried more about family and less about status."

Arthur clasped his hand onto Harry's shoulder. "Son, she's priceless. Ginny's ready, she needs your love, don't make her wait...She won't tell you this, and I'm not supposed to know, but any time you take her out to dinner or go for a walk she gets her hopes up. At the end of those times she gets depressed because you didn't ask. She shakes it off, even hides it pretty well, but it is hurting her…Prove how much you love her, forgive her for not saying yes the first time, ask her again." Arthur packed up his drawing and left the shed, leaving Harry to think.

'Have I really forgiven her?' he wondered. 'I said I did when she asked, but did I really?' He took a large piece of the glass bowl in his hands looking it over. 'Why haven't I asked again, there have been plenty of times? The other day at the pond would have been a good time, right?' He turned the section of crystal over again watching it sparkle. 'I haven't forgiven her, not all the way,' he mused.

"OUCH!" Blood dripped from his right index finger, a crimson drop clung to the sharp edge of the large shard of sparkling crystal he was still holding. The pain shook him back to reality, but quickly he was lost in his thoughts again.

'Will she say yes? Of course she will… She didn't last time… but she was different last time…' he wondered silently. Her words on Valentines Day came back to him.

"… _It is my heart's single greatest desire that some day you will want to ask me again… know my heart is open and waiting for you. I love you Harry James Potter."_

'Hermione is right, men are thick headed gits.' He smiled. 'At least I'm not as thick as Ron… wait Ron's married already. I'm thicker than he is…Am I thicker than Neville? Hmmm…Why am I thinking about Neville?...This is stupid I should be figuring out how I'm going to propose again…Rossinero's is out, that's for sure. Wait…it could work that way and she wouldn't be expecting it would she? Rossinero's I'll have to think about that, unless I come up with something better…' Harry shook his head to clear his mind. He placed the piece of bowl back into the box and left the shed.

Harry stepped into the kitchen as he returned from the shed. He liked what he saw. Ginny was bouncing around the kitchen happily helping her Mum make biscuits. She caught his eye and winked. Harry's heart fluttered 'How does someone so beautiful put up with me... I think I might be thicker than Neville.' He smiled back at her as he made his way to the study to thank her father for the talk.

* * *

"Come on Seeker Boy, time to wake up." Ginny sat on the bed, blowing the steam from a cup of coffee towards Harry's nose. He stirred and sat up, taking the cup gratefully.

"What time is it?" he asked sleepily.

"Ten til ten. Figured you'd rather have me wake you than the trainer." She mussed his hair up. "Breakfast will be ready by the time you're finished with your shower."

After showering he met Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Charlie and Jaclyn for breakfast in the main room of the tent. The three couples relaxed, only splitting up when Ron and Harry had to leave for the game.

As normal, Viktor and Harry met in the tunnel on the way out. "Good luck Viktor," Harry offered.

"Good luck Harry," Viktor returned. "Friends," they said together, as they shook hands.

At the whistle Harry streaked into the air. He started a search pattern for the snitch. He'd devised a new pattern since during the last match against Bulgaria Viktor recognized his last one. He didn't need to worry about strategy today, only the win was important. As long as the snitch would get victory he could go for it, sooner was better. Twenty minutes into the match Harry and Viktor were side by side racing around the pitch, pushing, bumping and weaving doing their best to unseat the other, but not crossing the line to dirty play. 'To the right, there it is!' Harry rolled right racing after the snitch, Viktor stayed right beside him. Harry flexed his arms and his Firebolt dove sharply, Viktor fell behind him. A Bulgarian beater passed by in front of him. Harry swerved slightly to miss, but lost sight of the snitch for a second or two. When his eyes refocused it was gone. Viktor looked wildly about as well. The game would go on. The crowd cheered.

The match wore on for another two hours. Viktor and Harry would fly together and then separate and try a new pattern. Neither team could get a large scoring advantage so although the game was now four hours old the snitch would still decide it. Harry noticed Viktor leaning to the right on his broom, Harry's seeker instincts took over, instantly he spun right and made a beeline for Viktor. 'I knew it, he's seen it!' Harry scanned the field in front of Viktor for the glittering gold snitch. Harry cut in front of his friend disrupting their flight path. The contact made them both waver on their brooms and brush against the side wall of the pitch. Harry felt his sleeve tear, cold blood was running down his arm from a large splinter lodged in his forearm. 'Where, where'd it go now?' Again the snitch disappeared from view.

The game clock showed another three hours had passed. Viktor and Harry were zooming around the southern end of the pitch leaning on each other. A bludger hit from Marcus careened off Viktor's left arm and struck Harry in the chest. Both growled in pain, Harry struggled to breathe; Viktor was cradling his left arm and trying to perform a healing charm as he flew.

'Yes, I see it! Good, but I can't let Viktor know I've spotted it.' Harry deftly climbed higher on his broom making Viktor glide up with him. The lights of the pitch were now casting shadows onto the ground below. Harry could see the moon as it crested the horizon to the east. As Viktor arrived at Harry's elevation almost two hundred feet above the grass Harry dove for the snitch, he gained about a three broomstick lead with the maneuver.

During the dive Harry heard the score, Chudley was up 420 to 390. 'Push him left,' Harry thought. He could feel Viktor gaining on him, bumping along Harry's left leg. The snitch was floating to the left of the Cannon' left most goal post; it kept floating left little by little. 'It hasn't been this still all game, why now?' Harry realized, 'It's baiting us!' Both seekers dove at speeds in excess of ninety miles per hour and both kept accelerating as the dives deepened. "Okay, twenty feet to go.' Harry watched for the quiver that would signal the snitch making its last move. 'NOW!' Harry pushed Viktor left and broke right. He'd guessed correctly. The snitch quickly fluttered to the right side of the goal. Now the post was between him and the snitch. Viktor couldn't pull up in time and plowed into the turf breaking his broom handle.

In a mindless decision Harry pulled up on his broom, just missing the turf and then hooked his right arm around the goalpost. He swung around the post wildly and gloved the snitch in his left hand as an excruciating pain swept his body starting at his right shoulder. He fell off his broom landing in a crumpled heap at the bottom of the goal, panting for air, and shaking in pain. He knew it was bad, he'd felt the muscle tearing and bones breaking as he spun down in the crash. Harry rolled onto his back trying to breathe cleanly. Darkness tried to overcome him.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes to Ron and Viktor staring at him. The crowd screamed in the background the stadium lights nearly blinded him as he looked around. The crushed snitch was still clutched in his hand. Tears ran down his face as his eyes watered in pain from the injuries.

"Mental, Potter, mental," Viktor growled. "You, you're just crazy. I've never seen a stunt like that." He shook his head in disbelief at Harry.

"Mate you okay, talk to me!" Ron looked seriously worried. Soon Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Hermione and others towered over his prone figure.

"Healers are on the way honey." Ginny brushed his hair back. "They'll be here soon I'm sure." Fireworks burst overhead, showering the field in flashes of light and thunderous booms. BOOM-BOOM-BA-BOOM-BOOM-BA-BOOM

He nodded to George. "Nice fireworks." George smiled and left the group. BOOM-BA-BOOM. "We won, right?" Harry asked.

"You Won! You Git!" Ginny exploded. "Again you do this to yourself. Why Harry? Damn you and Viktor, always ending up hurt or damn near killed. No other seekers end up in the bloody emergency ward each time!" She gulped some air. "Look at this!" She pointed franticly to his deformed arm "You arse! You're lucky it's still attached. I can't…" she left the words hang distracted by what had to be an enormous shell of a firework. BOOM-BOOM-BA-BA-BOOM-BOOM-BA-BOOM BOOM!

Harry pointed up.

'GINNY- MARRY ME- HARRY' sparkled in bright gold and red lettering, filling the night sky, the sparkling letters each over one hundred feet tall were visible to every fan, player and reporter in attendance. The crowd hushed as they read the proposal.

"What, but you… you..." Ginny stuttered thunderstruck. Her eyes darted between Harry and the proposal blazing across the night sky, taken aback by the surprise. "HARRY!" she gasped.

Harry couldn't move, his arms felt tight, his breathing became shallow. Ginny held her wand trembling, shifting her gaze between a freshly hexed Harry and the lettering in the sky.

"Sis, what're ya doing?" Ron screamed at her.

"Ginny…Ginny." Hermione was trying to get Ginny's attention.

"Damn Potter, she's as nuts as you are. Turned you down once, now she hexes you." Viktor muttered and limped away.

Ginny gradually started to compose herself. "What… Oh Harry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry… yes, yes, I'll marry you… yes!" Ginny kneeled close to him. She pressed her lips to his. She tried to deepen the kiss, to no avail.

"Well… kiss me back at least! I mean…" she placed another kiss on his lips. "…why won't you…" she blurted out, upset for his failure to return her kisses.

"Ginny dear, if you want him to kiss you, you'll have to unhex him," Molly chided her daughter.

"Oh Merlin..." Ginny mumbled before performing the counter spell and kissing him again. Free of the binding hex, he gently returned her kisses properly, still wincing in pain. BOOM-BOOM-BOOM the firework floating above the pitch now spelled the answer, 'YES'. The crowd erupted in applause. Magical cameras zoomed overhead aiming at the couple, the scene from the pitch was now projected to giant screens near each scoreboard.

"_Accio Ginny's ring!_" Harry said in a pained voice. Ginny's ring zoomed into his hand; he slid the ring onto her finger. The crowd reacted to pictures of the moment splashed across the stadium, with loud cheers. "I do love you Ginny. I can't believe you hexed me, can't you just say 'yes' like any normal girl?"

"Well, I'm not normal then," she retorted.

"No you're not, you're fiery and passionate, competitive, stubborn, strong and bossy and caring, sweet, and gorgeous and I love every inch of you just the way you are... I'd love you even more if you stopped kneeling on my arm, it hurts horribly." He smiled weakly.

"Ohhh, sorry." Ginny looked down shocked and then moved her knee. The healer finally reached Harry's side and started to work on him. The healer poured a potion into Harry's mouth, he knew the taste. The potion would make him sleep through the worst of the healing process.

"When do you want to get married?" Molly asked Ginny.

"Whenever she sets the date," Harry mumbled, the potion took effect and the world turned black.

* * *

All three major magical newspapers carried the Weasley-Potter engagement story on the front page; all had photos of the firework plastered across the front page along with inset photos of the couple. It was _The Quibbler_ that ran the only approved statement from Harry and Ginny.

The news reporters, gossip columnists and paparazzi attacked the infirmary of the stadium trying to get a statement. Even with proper credentials hardly anyone was allowed in the ward to see Harry. It was so bad Ginny spent the night in an extra hospital bed next to his. The stadium security detail could not guarantee her safety if she went back to the tent. Ron and Hermione had packed their tent for them, dropping off a duffel bag for Ginny and a bag for Harry. Each bag contained a few days' necessities.

Harry was dragged from sleep by the smell of toast and jam. Ginny was eating her breakfast at Harry's bedside.

"Morning Harry…hungry?" Ginny asked. He nodded yes and struggled to sit up. His right arm rested in a sling, pulled tightly to his ribs. She knifed some jam onto a slice of toast for him.

"I must have blacked out after the crash. I dreamt that when I asked you to marry me, you hexed me. That didn't happen did it?" Harry questioned as he placed his glasses on.

Ginny looked around sheepishly. "Well, yes…but… I'm so sorry… I did say yes," she hurriedly explained.

"Just making sure you truly are sorry for hexing me." Harry grinned at her. "So for the record, the first time I asked you said 'no', the second time you hexed me. You're a tough girl to propose to."

"I suppose so," she replied. "But I must admit, when you propose, you really pull out all the stops." She kissed his cheek.

"When Mum asked me about a date, you piped up and said whenever I want. Do you mean it?" She bit her lower lip in anticipation of his answer.

"Yes, and I only have one rule. I don't want it to be on some commemorative type day, you know final battle day, my parents' birthday or anniversary, nothing like that. I'd like it to be on a regular day so the only thing I'll associate with the date is our wedding."

Ginny pulled the chair up close to the bed, reached into her bag and pulled her planner out, plopping it on his legs and opening it. He waved his free hand towards the planner. "Pick away." He repositioned himself so he was sitting up more in the bed with his back to the headboard.

"Hmmm." She flipped through the book across several pages. Many days on the planner had been blocked out by quidditch events, family outings and other commitments. She traced her fingers along the calendar entries.

"Can it be a bit commemorative?" she questioned.

"Depends, define 'bit' for me." He took another slice of toast as he looked at her.

"September first, this year," Ginny decided.

"The day we used to leave for Hogwarts?" he asked. "That's more than a 'bit' commemorative isn't it?"

"To you it means leaving for Hogwarts. To me it was the first time my stomach got butterflies from seeing you." She smiled.

"Not much time to plan, your Mum's going to explode," he warned.

"No, we can do it. We'll just have to rush some things along…" Ginny paused as she heard herself. "Huh…I think I recognize that impetuous streak McGonagall was always on me about."

Ginny went back to the planner and kept looking for dates that might work. She reached her hand back into her bag and lifted her journal out to consult it too. After consulting her diary she quickly flipped back to the planner and spoke. "What about April twentieth."

"Is that day special, I don't recognize it?" he inquired, sipping his juice.

"Read this." Ginny rolled her eyes and passed him her journal.

_April 20th_

_HARRY KISSED ME! Today, in front of everyone, in the common room of all places. WOW! We'd won the cup even though he couldn't play because of Snape's bloody detentions. When he came in to the common room I rushed to him to hug him. As soon as I got to him he kissed me, whole world be damned, he didn't care, I didn't either. His lips met mine, my knees weakened and I don't recall what happened next. It could have been moments or hours, but however long it was, it wasn't long enough. I was lost in that first wonderful kiss._

_That kiss was the best I've ever had, and Merlin knows I've kissed a lot. But the first kiss from Harry awakened my heart. Years ago I dreamed of this and today it came true. After 'the kiss' we left everyone (they were speechless) and went for a walk. We talked and laughed and kissed and held each other close. That first kiss with Harry was over seven hours ago and I can still feel it. One of my dreams about Harry came true today, three to go._

"The day of our first kiss..." He pointed to the planner. "It's in the middle of the quidditch season what about time off for the honeymoon?"

"Ohhh, we'd have barely a week to do the wedding and the honeymoon. And it's almost a year away. That's not going to work." Ginny sighed. She flipped back through the planner and her journal looking for another date.

"Hey Gin, why don't we do like Hermione and Ron and get married during the holiday break?" Harry offered.

"Hmmm, that would give us about six months to plan, which is enough if we don't waste time. And we would have two full weeks off after New Years Day… January fourth is a Saturday…" she looked to Harry for approval. "And it's a 'normal' day, nothing special about it at all…yet." She counted off the days in her planner. "That means our honeymoon is going to be twelve days long."

"Twelve days, just the two of us? Whatever would we do?" He smiled. "Write it down."

"Yes!" Ginny bounded onto the bed next to him, flipped onto her stomach and filled the square in with big letters 'Harry/Ginny- WEDING' "How's that?" She showed him the entry.

"Fine, wedding has two 'D's in it." He smiled at her.

"Shit," she muttered waving her wand to erase the entry. She spelled it correctly the second time. "I was just nervous, I'm not really that daft."

"Harry?" Her voice became serious as she understood what she just planned. "We have a lot to figure out don't we?"

"Yes we do Gin, come here and we'll start." He patted his lap. She scampered up the bed and under the covers settling between his legs. She held the planner and he looked over her shoulder to see her notes. He hugged her lightly with his uninjured arm as they planned out details of the coming months. This was a good day. He was holding his fiancée and planning for a wedding that two years ago he didn't think he'd be alive to plan.

He kissed her neck. She curled into him resting her head on his shoulder. She stayed that way for a good fifteen minutes being comforted by her fiancé. "Ready to tell your parents?" he eventually asked.

"Yes, let's go." Ginny helped Harry from the bed and assisted him as he dressed for the day, being careful of his arm as she slipped an oversized T-Shirt over his head. The couple held hands and set out to find her parents.

* * *

Harry and Ginny found her parents walking along the inner fence of the pitch. The stadium was still the only place secured from the press.

"You feeling alright Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yes, I'm still sore of course and I have to drink like six potions a day, but the healers say I'll recover fully," Harry said.

"Recover fully IF you do the rehab exercises, which you didn't finish the last THREE times you injured yourself," Ginny added on.

The two couples continued strolling along the path.

"Mum, Dad, have a seat." Ginny motioned towards the team bench across the path. Harry smiled, he liked that she was taking charge.

"I held Harry to the promise he made last night, even though he was half-knockered from the sleeping potion. We picked a date." Ginny couldn't contain the smile. She gripped Harry's hand tightly. "January fourth."

"Ginny, that only gives us six months or so to plan, are you sure?" Molly asked warily.

"If we don't waste time we can do it, and I don't want it all lacy and fancy, I want simple and refined," Ginny explained. "Besides we're witches and wizards how tough can it be?"

"Well dear lets get to it, you have a wedding to plan." Molly smiled at her only daughter.

"Congratulations honey, you too Harry." Arthur stood and grabbed them in a combined hug and kissed each of them on the forehead. Molly and Ginny started discussing wedding details as soon as the hug was released.

"You two and I need to have an understanding," Harry said gesturing towards Ginny and her Mum. "Ginny dear, make this your dream wedding, anything you desire I will go along with. Well, not anything. No pink."

He stood behind Ginny and wrapped his arm around her and looked to her parents. "Mum and Dad, this is the part I'm not sure how to handle, so I'm just going to say it. Gin and I can afford any wedding she might want, let us take care of it. Help her plan it, give her moral support, ideas, whatever, but let her and I cover the expense."

"No, Harry we can…" Mr. Weasley objected.

Harry stopped his objection. "Dad you took me in with open arms, you gave me the only real home I've ever had. I could never repay your family for the kindness. For once, let me do something for you."

Arthur and Molly nodded. "Agreed," they said in unison.

Turning Ginny around to face him he directed his gaze to just Ginny and her Mum. "I was serious, no pink."

Ginny and her Mom walked down the path excitedly discussing plans. Harry joined Arthur and sat on the bench, he was a little weak in the legs from the walk.

"Well done son, well done," Arthur praised his soon to be son-in law.

"What?" Harry replied lacking any understanding of the matter.

"Last night, Harry, I know it was hard for you to ask again."

"I knew she would say yes, of course I thought she would say yes the first time too. This time, she's different; she's grown up so much in the last year. So have I." Harry reflected.

"She still hexed you," Arthur laughingly kidded.

"I've got to get better at repelling jinxes." Harry laughed.

"Have you managed to stave one off yet?" Arthur asked.

"Nope, never see them coming." Harry shook his head.


	24. I'd Rather Get Ice Cream

**I'd Rather Get Ice Cream**

The first two weeks after the World Cup victory kept Harry busy with press functions and sponsorship meetings. Between those obligations and the physical therapy sessions prescribed by the team healers Harry didn't have much free time. Several times he tried to skive off the therapy sessions, but when Ginny found out his freedom came to a crashing end. So he relented and pushed harder so his shoulder and arm would heal properly.

Harry's recuperation was also delaying the resumption of his defensive training regimen. Ron, Hermione and Ginny had joined with him and they practiced defense and dueling a few times a week when their schedules allowed. The practices had ended when the QWC schedules became impossible to manage. All of them looked forward to resuming the sessions as soon as time allowed.

When she wasn't babysitting Harry, Ginny and her Mum dove into the wedding plans. Ginny's plan for the wedding was a little unconventional however Harry, Hermione and Molly all agreed that if done correctly, would be spectacular.

The ceremony was set for under the old willow tree near the Burrow. It was at the top of both Harry's and Ginny's list of places they liked. The reception was set for the back yard of the Burrow under canopy tents for the same reason; the couple liked it. An outdoor wedding in January was going to be tricky. Magic would be required, which was not going to be a problem. The food was to be catered so Molly could spend her time with Ginny. The florist was recommended by Professor Sprout. Dennis Creevey was starting a photography studio and was the logical choice for the photographer. Seamus Finnegan would be supplying the music for the ceremony and reception using his muggle disc jockey business to provide the equipment.

The guest list proved to be more of a challenge. At first the couple wanted a small wedding, but by the time they invited family, friends and team mates the list was larger than anticipated, almost ninety people and their guests. Never the less, invitations were finalized and set to be mailed out by the beginning of August.

Ginny decided her bridesmaids would be Hermione, Luna and Fleur. Harry's attendants would be Ron, Neville and Bill. Ginny took care of most details with her Mum. Harry worked on tent rentals, travel logistics, honeymoon details and other surprises he planned.

* * *

Ginny entered the loft balancing a large tray stacked with cake samples for Harry to try. She drew up short when she saw him. He sat at the table poring over a mass of papers in utter confusion judging from the look in his eyes.

She set her tray on the counter. "What is all that?" She laughed.

"My contract from the Cannons, it's twenty two pages, plus two addendums, nine sponsorship endorsement contracts, three personal services contracts, and two public service announcements." He looked at her in distress. "I haven't a clue where to start."

"Take a break. Let's pig out on some cake samples." She pulled the wax paper off the tray. He came to the counter and she poured them each a glass of milk to wash down the cake with. Ginny pulled the written list of samples from her bag so they could note which ones they liked. Fifty minutes later they decided on dark chocolate with cherry filling for the main and top layers, the second layer would be white cake with a strawberry filling.

Harry looked to the table piled with contracts. "Let's go for a fly," he offered to Ginny.

"Avoiding the inevitable?"

"Of course."

"Let me help you with it for an hour or so and then we'll go for a fly." Ginny went to the table and started organizing his papers. The two of them pored over the documents for an hour ending up more confused than when they started.

"I'm going to have to get somebody who understands contract law. I don't want to sign my life away." Harry shook his head. "Let's go flying." They grabbed their brooms and headed outside.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny sat on the rough steps of the carriage house resting. Ginny took a long draw off her water bottle. "This feels so good." She sighed as she stretched out on the steps.

"It does, we're pretty out of shape after not practicing for so long," Ron panted from his spot near the open garage door.

"We should get Neville or somebody new to come out to spar with us. I think the four of us are too familiar with each other," Harry said as he walked towards the girls. "I'm afraid we aren't learning anything new."

"You might be right Harry," Hermione answered. "We just kind of run through the routines now, new blood might be good. Ron and I see Lee and Seamus at the joke shop now and again, I'll bet they'd come over."

"Well Seamus won't come over unless we have free beer," Ron joked. "But yeah, Kate would come and I know she still sees Angelina so that would be good. Right? And I know Dad runs into Cho every once in a while when she comes to visit her father at the ministry."

"Ahem." Hermione stopped her husband from continuing by flashing a reproachful look at him.

"Whaaa I didn't say anything…" He looked at her and then Ginny. "Oh blimey get off it, Ginny can't still be jealous can she." He glanced at his sister. "Right Ginny, I mean it's not a big deal is it?"

Ginny scrunched her nose. 'Cho, why the hell Cho? Why am I even worried about Cho? Harry's mine, what do I care.' Ginny smiled at Ron. "I don't care if she comes. I'm sure she's over Harry. And I know Harry is over her." She stood from the steps and stretched her arms over her head, revealing her bare stomach when her 'Future Mrs. Potter' tank top lifted. She now had Harry's undivided attention. "Besides if he ever strays I'll perform a shrinking spell on his parts so strong he'll have to start using the girl's restroom." Harry shook his head in disbelief. Ron roared in laughter.

"Well, I'll try to set something up then." Hermione stretched as well. She smiled and offered Ron her hand to lead him out to her car. She was the first of the group to have an automobile. It was a dark blue newer model Audi; she loved to drive it, and it made visiting her parents' home easier. Harry had been thinking about getting a car too, but it wasn't a top priority.

"Come on my ever so tactful husband." She opened the car door.

"Bye all." Ron waved to his sister and Harry. He turned to his wife "Wait, was that an insult "Mione. It felt like one," Ron questioned.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No dear it wasn't."

"Are you sure? I mean, I think I know them, and that was one wasn't it?" He opened his car door and leaned in. "When we get home I'm going to look it up in one of your blasted books."

"Yes dear." Hermione smiled.

"Well then I'm going to tickle your…"

"Shush Ron!" She cut him off before he embarrassed her. "I'll help you look it up."

The car doors closed with dull thuds drowning out the last of the bickering. The car disappeared down the lane in a cloud of dust.

* * *

Molly, Ginny and Harry were trying to finalize as many of the wedding plans as possible before the Quidditch season started; knowing once practices and games started, time for wedding planning would be in short supply. When the stress of planning the wedding got to them Harry would whisk Ginny away on the chopper for rides through the countryside. It was also on these rides that small disagreements between Ginny and her Mum over seating, centerpieces and such were discussed, allowing Ginny to vent. Overall the planning was going well, Hermione usually sided with Ginny on key issues, so the two friends were seldom at odds. Today's ride was table decoration induced.

Ginny squeezed Harry's ribs and motioned off the road to the left. He nodded, slowed the bike and turned down the dirt road. The road wound back through the woods. He parked the bike near a stone bridge spanning a clear running brook.

"Nice spot for 'wedding decompression' huh Gin?" Harry said as he watched Ginny kick off her shoes.

"Yeah, Bill used to take me here to fish." Ginny sat on the bank and let her feet rest in the cool water. Harry removed his trainers and joined her. He waited for her to start the conversation. In the mean time he laid back on the grass looking up through the canopy of trees. After a while Ginny laid down on her back next to him.

"It is my wedding right, not Mum's?" she complained.

"Well it's 'our' wedding if that's what you mean." He chuckled at her possessiveness. She elbowed him in the ribs.

"Fine, our wedding… Why does she insist on things I don't want?" Ginny sighed and sat up.

"Like…" Harry prodded.

"Table decorations for the reception."

"You don't want decorations on the tables?" he asked confused.

"Yes, but not the ones she's trying to order. They're horrid, all ivory and so damn, well…so damn lacy! And I don't want ivory I want white and dark blue. Period! I hate ivory almost as much as I hate lace." She rolled on making gestures with her hands to emphasize her hatred of anything lacy. "I don't even keep lacy knickers for Merlin's sake…"

"About that…" Harry interrupted.

"What?" She turned to face him and crossed her arms. "My knickers aren't sexy enough for you? Good lord Harry, I get the skimpy satin ones you like…Ohhh, don't start with me." She hissed in frustration.

"So let her know that ivory and lace are not allowed…without hurting her feelings," he advised.

"I tried that, but she keeps pushing it, then it was yellow lace for the table runners. Who the hell wants yellow lace? She keeps comparing what I'm doing to Fleur's wedding. That was way to frilly, like it was for some giggly schoolgirl with a lace fetish." Ginny took a breath and tried to calm down.

"Bill's a nice guy I felt so bad for him all that lace. Lace on the tablecloths, lace napkins, lace centerpieces…Like a friggin' lace filled bomb exploded engulfing everything in sight." Ginny laid down and thumped her head on the ground a few times.

"So officially, we're against lace?" Harry nudged her in the ribs, then slid his arm under her head and squeezed her shoulder. Ginny scooted closer to him.

"Yeah." She squirmed closer to him.

"Anything else? Or was the lace and ivory issue the main reason for your mood this afternoon." He asked.

"Mostly lace and ivory," she admitted. "Well, there is one other thing."

"What?"

"I think you should invite the Dursleys to the wedding," She said, wincing in anticipation of his reply.

"Why the hell would I do that? Why would you suggest it?" He glared at her. "Are you imperioused? Who are you! What have you done with Ginny?"

"Listen, I know they didn't treat you well…"

He chopped her words off. "Didn't treat me well? It was more than not getting to have ice cream, or just second hand clothes. He used to hit me! They forced me to live under the stairs. Some days I didn't even have food, while they all had plenty!" he fumed.

She rubbed his shoulder in an attempt to soothe him. "I'm just saying that they're your only living relatives, they should be invited."

"I don't think so."

"Why?" she countered.

"Because they won't come," he said matter of factly.

"Well then it doesn't hurt to invite them." Ginny justified her earlier comment.

"Its useless, why bother, I don't really care if they're at the wedding."

She turned his face to hers. "Harry, I don't want to start our new life with left over baggage. If we invite them and they don't show, then at least we tried. If they do come then maybe it will help them understand how nice a person you really are."

"I don't know…"

"For me? Please?" She smiled.

"Okay, for you…But you owe me." He smiled back.

"I can live with that." She kissed him and lay back in the grass. He lay back too and they talked over wedding details for a while longer. As evening crept up Harry and Ginny climbed on the motorbike and returned to the loft.

* * *

"Harry, I understand quite a bit of these contracts but not enough to advise you on them." Hermione reflected over lunch. "These are much more complicated than Ron's."

"Do you think Percy could help?" he asked her.

"Maybe, but I think you should get a sports agent, or at least a contract lawyer," she advised. "I'll be at the ministry today so I'll stop by the Magical Games office to see who they might recommend."

"Thanks. Well I need to head for the joke shop. George has some new promotional things to go over with me." Harry left his friend and walked down Diagon Alley.

* * *

A few days after his lunch meeting with Hermione, Harry managed to get an appointment with a reputable contract lawyer specializing in sports and entertainment contracts. He was stopping by the Burrow on his way to Diagon Alley. Harry stepped into the Burrow's kitchen. "Hi there, how are we doing?" Ginny, Hermione and Molly looked up from the table which was littered with fabric samples.

"Harry dear which of these do you like." Molly held up three different napkins, one a lacy ivory, second a white linen and the third a dark blue linen. Hermione nodded towards the middle one.

"Well they aren't pink…" he smiled, then he remembered Ginny's comment about a lace bomb going off. "Not the lace, other than that, whichever Ginny likes." Ginny smiled at his answer.

"Here's what I've got so far." Ginny laid out her selections for tablecloths, napkins, silver, candles and a number of other items. Harry had to admit Ginny's ideas for the wedding décor were fantastic. "The only big problem I'm having is the dress. Any time I go to London or Diagon Alley to look for a dress I'm mobbed by reporters, or chased by paparazzi." She looked worried.

"Hermione have any ideas? Wait, I thought you liked that Italian dress designer," he asked.

"I do, but she's booked. I do love her dress designs I saw in 'Mione's bridal magazine. Maybe I can get something similar," Ginny said dejectedly.

"I'm headed to Diagon Alley to meet with an agent about all this stuff." Harry patted his bag stuffed with papers." He turned to go. "Gin, don't forget we have Teddy tonight. Hey, when you're finished here why not get Teddy early and meet me at The Leaky Cauldron? From there we can get some dinner and shop for a bit."

"I'd like that." She nodded.

"Harry, are you meeting with Bernard Edgecombe?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Kingsley suggested him too. Bye." Harry stepped outside and apparated to London.

* * *

Bernard's office resided on the fifth floor of the tallest building in Diagon Alley. The lift was located in a narrow lobby that opened to the street. Harry stepped into the brass and marble adorned lobby. He instructed the lift to take him to the Legal Offices of B. H. Edgecombe.

The doors to the lift opened to reveal a small, neatly kept reception area. An older witch worked diligently behind the receptionist's desk. "Good afternoon Mr. Potter. Bernard is waiting for you in the conference room. Can I get you a beverage?" The receptionist asked politely as he entered the space. She stood gracefully and escorted Harry to the conference room located to the side of the reception area.

"Oh, no thank you," he declined.

"Very well, go in then." She opened the door for him.

Bernard was a tall thin man with graying hair, dressed impeccably in a black pinstriped, silk business suit. His gaze sized up Harry immediately. "Welcome Harry, have a seat." His voice was strong and direct, but friendly.

Harry selected a seat across the table from the lawyer. "I need help, I can't manage all this by myself." He placed his bag on the table.

"May I?" Bernard motioned to the bag.

"Do we need to sign anything first?" Harry queried.

"You are new to all this aren't you." The agent smiled. "Harry, let me go through these quickly and see what it is you need. If you need me, then we can discuss fees, if not then I can help find an agent suited to your needs."

"Don't you want the business?" Harry inquired.

"I'm busy, too busy according to my wife. I only take tough contracts and I get paid very well to work them out. I do not have time to trifle with common disputes. If you become my client, we will get you what you need." Bernard's manner exuded confidence. He rifled through the papers flipping them between his hands and making mental notes. Some sections he read quickly at another section he laughed. He glanced across some of the other endorsement offers too.

"This can't be done." He smiled.

"You said you could…" Harry objected calmly.

"Harry," Bernard responded. "It physically can't be done. Just on my quick run through if you sign these you'll have four hundred twenty some days of commitments next year, can't be done. Even a wizard as powerful as yourself can't just add days to the calendar." He paused. "I'll take you on as a client under the following guidelines. First, I get twelve percent of the gross of all your contracts and endorsements, not up for discussion. Second I need a clear set of goals to negotiate with; we can work those out together with Miss Weasley…"

"You know Ginny?" Harry said shocked.

"No, but I know the two of you are engaged to be married, which makes her a big part of any negotiations. Third, know going in that people will be upset when we fight back, and it will be a fight. Fourth, I will take on Miss Weasley's contracts if she desires. This allows me to work both schedules to the best resolution for you as a couple. Last, I do my deals on a handshake, your word to mine. I don't trust contracts, too many loopholes." The man smiled warmly. "That's it."

Harry thought for a moment. "On the first part, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes already does my promotional items and that's done on a handshake. My deal with them was done years ago and I won't go back on it. Twelve percent of everything else is high for a man I've never met, but Kingsley said I could trust you, and I trust him, so that number is fine."

Harry took a breath and went on "Setting the goals with Ginny is a must, I agree, we can set up a meeting. The third part, I know they'll be upset that's why I need the help. As for Ginny's contracts, I won't speak for her, you two can discuss that when we meet on the other issues. Handshake deal is fine, I don't trust contracts either."

Bernard surveyed the young man sitting across from him. "You're a smart man Harry Potter, if you agreed to all that without any reservations I would have dropped you right then." He looked approvingly at Harry. "Meet with Miss Weasley, work out what the two of you desire. Call into the office and Eileen will set up a time for us all to meet, a lunch or dinner will be fine, but the office is good too."

He checked Harry over again. "On the existing deal for your promotional items, that's the blokes at the end of the alley with the purple building right? Miss Weasley's family I'm assuming? I don't make exceptions to the first rule."

"Yes, that's them. They have a shop in Hogsmeade now too. They're Ginny's brothers, well brother. I won't break my deal with him. If you can't work around this then I need to go to somebody else." Harry stood his ground.

"Why such a firm stance?" the agent questioned.

"Because one of her brothers died to help me. Because I gave them the money to start the shop. Because I gave them my word," Harry stated.

"Any other pre-existing deals?" Bernard said as he stood up from the table.

"No," Harry replied. "Do we have a deal?"

"We have a deal." Bernard and Harry shook hands. "Leave this with me." He pointed to the stacks of papers "I'll send you a synopsis of the details tomorrow by owl, then you and your fiancée can start to narrow down your options." He escorted Harry from the conference room to reception. "Eileen, Mr. Potter will be calling to set a few appointments, he is to be given the utmost consideration for times available."

"Yes Bernard." The witch smiled.

Harry returned to street level via the lift. He checked the well used watch on his wrist; it was time to meet Ginny.

He picked them out of the crowd easily. After all how many strikingly pretty redheads carried a turquoise haired metamorphous child through Diagon Alley? Granted it was a magical place, but even at that the sight was rare.

"Hello beautiful. Hi Teddy." He held out his hands and Teddy reached for him. Harry hugged him tightly as he carried the boy.

"Ron and 'Mione couldn't make it, they're at her parents for dinner," Ginny advised him. The family strolled down the alley looking for a place to eat. Off a side street near the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes storefront they found a café they hadn't been to in ages and went in.

Dinner passed uneventfully, well mostly uneventfully. Teddy seemed determined to wear as much of his food as eat it. When he smeared butter on his nose he scrunched his face until his whole face matched the butter's color. It took him five tries, but he was pleased with himself. After that it was an exercise in futility keeping him one color for any length of time. When he grabbed a carrot he turned himself orange, when he grabbed Harry's beef pie he turned a milky brown color. Contact with Ginny's salad let him turn himself green, a radish was soon grabbed in his fist and he changed to a bright red.

Teddy was certainly gaining a lot of attention, several older witches doted on him and he grinned at their amusement of him. Before it all got out of control Harry paid the bill and Ginny lifted the toddler from his seat and they exited the cafe. Teddy squeezed his eyes closed and turned his hair the same color as Ginny's.

"Perfect." Ginny smiled to him and kissed his cheek. Teddy smiled, scrunched his face and his hair went a dark purple. Ginny pouted at him playfully as she and Harry walked back towards the main alley.

"Weasel, is that thing yours? I suppose it is," Draco Malfoy's drawl brought the couple's good mood to an end.

"Buzz off Malfoy," Ginny shot back.

"Cripes that things odd, is it even human? Potter, is it yours?" Draco sneered and then focused back on Ginny. "Do you know whose it is? I heard you laid down for half of Gryffindor House."

"Malfoy, are you always in this bad a mood, or just days you can't visit daddy in Azkaban?" Harry smiled.

"If you'd made the right choice years ago when we met you could have been great. Instead you rolled in the gutters with the mudbloods and traitors, like a dog."

"Careful Draco you wouldn't want me to get angry," Harry warned.

"You're nothing special Potter; I can't believe you're still alive," he hissed to Harry.

"Draco, in case you lost count, its Potter seven, self styled dark lords zero, and that's a final score." Harry smiled in a sweet way. Draco's eyes got large. Harry kept smiling, Draco fidgeted uncomfortably. Malfoy's eyes continued to show vast amounts of pain but he made no sounds. Harry kept the spell in place for a full minute. Ginny watched Harry smiling before she uttered the words to stop Malfoy's pain.

"Harry, as much as I enjoy watching him about to cry, we should go. I'd like to get some ice cream before we head home." She patted his arm.

"I have to let him go? If I keep this on him for another minute or two he'll pass out. You don't want to see that?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Hmmm." She tilted her head back and forth as she considered the choices. "I'd rather get ice cream."

"You are amazing, even after all the nasty things he said you still want me to let him go." He grinned to her. Malfoy's pale face was now a very bright pink color. "Draco, I'm going to let you go because ice cream is more important to me than you are. Bye" With that he released the spell on Draco, the pale man fell to his knees gasping in pain.

"One, two, three…_Protego_," Harry whispered. No sooner had he finished saying the words when Malfoy's slicing curse hit the shield and rebounded to its caster. He screeched in pain and hobbled off towards Knockturn Alley.

"He's still a right git," Harry said. "He didn't get to you did he?"

"No, I could do without seeing him, but he's lucky Teddy was in my arms or he'd have had a swarm of bats on him." Ginny smiled at Harry "So what did you do to him?"

"A little experiment. I've been doing the non-verbal thing for a while and thought I'd try to double up on him. I cast the binding hex on his 'boy bits' we can call them, then cast the silencing spell on him so he couldn't make any noise. Once both spells were in effect I kept tightening the binding hex." Harry smiled. "It went pretty well. I only released the silencing spell, if he doesn't know the specific counter curse he'll have to go to a healer to get the jinx removed from his 'boy bits'. I wonder how that conversation goes at the reception desk at St. Mungo's." Both of them laughed heartily.

* * *

During the next week Harry and Ginny pored over the documents sent from Bernard's office. Ginny agreed to allow him to represent her as well. Together they decided which deals to drop out of, which they wanted to keep and which could be negotiated. Other than the team priorities the top contracts to keep were Firebolt Broomstick Company, All England Uniforms and Kensington Quidditch Leathers.

Harry owled the papers back to Bernard's office so the man could start negotiations. Bernard thanked him for the quick turnaround of the papers, promising to let him know as soon as the first round of negotiations was scheduled.


	25. Look at All the Fan Girls

**Look at All the Fan Girls**

Harry's birthday arrived and the sweltering summer sun was relentless. Ginny had reserved the outdoor deck of a restaurant in town that was owned by a local wizard several weeks before the actual day to make sure it was free. Considering today was excruciatingly hot it proved to be a good plan. The restaurant overlooked the river and the large party deck was covered by striped awnings giving the guests shade from the blistering sun. Ginny reserved the entire deck for his party allowing the guests plenty of room to mingle and dance. Party lights strung under the awnings lit the area with a festive glow. The party was well under way as the sun slowly sank into the horizon.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny sat at a table near the water. "Well Harry what do you think?" Hermione said.

"I think it would be a great job for you. It is something you're interested in 'Assistant to the Minister of Elfish Relations' that would make it 'A.M.E.R.' not as catchy as 'S.P.E.W.' but what the heck, at least it pays well." Harry reasoned.

"Well the pay isn't the deal any more mate, not with the book money and the Cannons contract I just signed," Ron explained. "And you need to reconsider the book money, we get two thirds and you only get one third. It's not fair."

"Ron, get off it. You were two thirds of the trio so it's fine. I'm pretty sure I'm not going hungry." He shook his head smiling. "You signed your contracts already?"

"Yeah, it was pretty straight forward, same as last year, thirty percent increase, signing bonus, same endorsements as last year but with percentage increases. Hermione and Percy checked it over for me," Ron said.

"I kept getting headaches when I tried to sort mine. There were about fifty pages of words I couldn't read. I gave up and hired a lawyer." Harry's body involuntarily shuddered at the thought.

"This is one of those times I'm glad I'm not the famous Harry Potter." Ron laughed at his friend's predicament. "Blimey, fifty pages, that's awful."

Harry saw Teddy walking across the floor looking for him. "Teddy, over here buddy!" Teddy ran to Harry and climbed into his lap until he saw Ginny and climbed over to sit with her.

"Uh-oh, Harry, look out he's moving in on your girl." The deep voice behind him could only belong to Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Hello Kingsley, how are you? Still have time to partake in our little party I see." Harry offered the man a chair.

"Never too busy for a party. I haven't seen you in a while Harry, is life treating you well?" the Minister asked.

"Its really good, I've never been better." He squeezed Ginny's hand where it rested on his thigh.

The Minister of Magic focused his gaze on Hermione. "So, Mrs. Weasley, have you given due consideration to our most recent offer?"

"Yes I have. The position offered intrigues me, but I have a question or two… May I finish the last installments of our books?" She motioned to the trio. "And, will I be able to keep traveling with my husband?"

"Well, Hermione, the books are your endeavor, so long as the time required does not interfere with your job performance then it is up to you to manage your affairs. As for the traveling, you will have an office at the ministry, and if you can arrange ministry business to meet your travel times then I see no issue." Kingsley clarified the ministry's expectations. "Do I have a new associate?"

Hermione looked to Ron, he nodded. "Yes sir you do." She offered her hand to Kingsley to seal the deal.

Kingsley took her hand and the pair shook hands. "Well then drinks are on me." Kingsley waved his wand. Small glasses filled with a russet colored liquid appeared for the friends. Each took a sip of the cinnamon flavored liqueur.

"Mr. Weasley what about your offer?" Kingsley turned to focus his eyes on Ron. Ron flustered.

"Well sir I haven't really talked to anyone about it yet, I was focusing on Hermione's offer and my Cannons contract," Ron explained.

"Well, you know how to contact me; I would like you to seriously consider it." The Minister of Magic stood and swept from the table to meet other guests. "I'll see you four again before I leave."

"What offer Ron?" Ginny asked. Teddy climbed down and ran over to Molly.

"They still want me to be an Auror." He shrugged his shoulders. "Not sure about it, I like playing for the Cannons. I'm going to do that as long as I can, maybe later I'll take him up on his offer. Kingsley also wanted me to mention it to Harry." Ron paused. "So…Harry, if you want to be an Auror go talk to Kingsley."

Harry looked at Ginny; she looked back to him with nervousness in her eyes. "Nope, I've had my share. The ministry can handle it for a while…I need to meet some other guests." He stood to go mingle with well wishers. Ginny followed and steered him to the railing looking out over the water.

"Harry…" she began.

"Gin, I'm not changing jobs. I'm enjoying a life that is for the most part dark wizard free. My sole focus it to get you to the altar." He squeezed her hand.

"Thanks." She sighed and stared out over the river blankly. "Harry, when you do decide to become an Auror, promise me we'll talk a lot about it first."

He cupped her chin and gently turned his fiancée's face up to his. "If, and that's a big if, I ever consider it, I will talk to you first. I promise." He kissed her forehead and then went to visit friends.

Ginny stood at the railing and watched a fishing boat troll down the river. 'If,' she chuckled to herself. 'No more like when.' She smiled knowingly; eventually he would go back to fighting evil, defending those that needed help. It was too big a part of who he was. For now he was happy playing quidditch, and she was happy for him. She left the rail and mingled with guests.

Ginny gathered the guests and started the chorus of 'Happy Birthday'. When they finished singing, restaurant staff served the cakes and ice cream. Harry opened the various small gifts setting on the table; he noticed that there were no gifts from the immediate family which puzzled him a bit.

"Well, for our last gift we need to step out to the front of the building," Ginny called to the partygoers. The crowd followed her to the front steps of the restaurant.

"Shush please." Everyone quieted "Despite my best efforts, my fiancé is determined to keep some portions of his muggle life intact. I have to put up with a computer in the study, a telephone, and a microwave that I have no clue how to use… But I digress… To get Harry's gift I had to resort to desperate measures. I asked a muggle raised witch to help me." She smiled to Hermione. Hermione bowed to the crowd. "In any case, happy birthday Harry." She stepped to the side and flicked her wand.

To her left, a black nylon car cover slid to the ground revealing an older sports car. The car was sleek and low, the long bonnet sloped gracefully to a rounded nose with an oval grille opening. The parking lot lighting reflected in the glossy silver paint. The black convertible top was down showing off the worn but cared for leather interior.

"Wow, a 1970 Jaguar, it's beautiful…" Harry gushed. "Who's idea?" Everyone pointed to Ginny who was beaming in pride.

"I remembered the night we took Teddy out on Valentines Day and you saw one. I memorized the name of it, but I didn't know how to get one so I had Hermione look it up on her computer, using the big net inside it," Ginny explained.

Harry chuckled. "Well the internet isn't really inside the computer…" he stopped the explanation. "Thank you, it is my favorite style car from when I was a boy. Dudley had a toy one. He never let me play with it." He motioned Ginny over to get a hug.

"Harry, we love you." Ginny motioned to all of them. "Everyone pitched in what they could, and then I covered the rest. So, from all of us, happy birthday." She leaned up and kissed him.

Guests milled about the car admiring it for several minutes before Harry and Ron pulled the cover over it and went back into the restaurant.

* * *

"I'm hittin' the restroom," Ron said.

"Me too." They walked down a hall to their left; Harry held the door for the men behind him.

"Thanks," the man muttered. Ron stepped behind the divider of a stall at the end of the restroom. Harry picked a urinal halfway down the row. The other men took a spots on either side of him. They all did their best not to look at each other.

Harry noticed the two men glance at each other. 'Odd, why would they…' from the corner of his eye he saw the man on the left flinch. Instinctively Harry stepped back about a foot.

"_Crucio!_" the spell missed, shattering the white ceramic wall tiles in front of Harry. Harry pulled his wand as he dove across the dirty floor. He rolled to his back.

"_Sanguis Aconitum!_" The curse caught Harry's left arm, he writhed in pain. An icy cold sensation flowed through his arm.

"Ron!" he screamed. "_Expelliarmus!_" Harry's disarming spell made contact with his attacker causing the man to break the curse, but the wizard retained his wand. "_Stupefy!_" he hit the dark wizard in the body freezing the man. Ron stepped warily from the end stall.

"_Imperio!_ " the second wizard's spell connected with the red head's chest. The man jerked his wand quickly towards the wall. Ron blindly flung himself at the wall, completely under the man's control. His head bounced off the metal paper towel dispenser and his legs gave out. Harry's only help fell to the floor, motionless.

The second attacker released the curse on Ron and jumped into the other empty stall for protection from Harry's spells.

Harry jumped up, left arm still useless from the previous curse. He reached over the top of the divider wall with his right hand, pointing his wand blindly into the stall. "_Petrificus Totalis!_" the toilet exploded in a shower of water and porcelain. A bat flew from the stall, Harry wheeled around. "_Engorgio!_" The spell missed the bat and blasted a hole in the plaster ceiling, raining paint and plaster onto the combatants.

The bat swooped back around and dove down on Harry. As it got close to him it transformed back into its human form. Harry rolled to the side; the man fell to the hard tile floor with a thud. Harry punched him in the face confusing him. Just as quickly the other wizard kneed Harry in the kidney. The sharp pain knifed through his body, he involuntarily coiled into a fetal position. The wizard hopped to his feet and pointed his wand at Harry.

'_Expelliarmus!_' Harry nonverbally cast the disarming spell, catching his opponent off guard. The man flew back from the force of the spell. His out of control body slammed into the large plate glass mirror over the sinks. With a sharp crack the mirror shattered. As the dark wizard slid to the floor, a wide trail of crimson blood stains glistened on the wall. The puddle forming on the floor kept creeping outwards from the man's broken skull.

Harry rushed back to Ron. "_Ennervate!_" Ron blinked in confusion. Harry explained the circumstances of the moment. The two of them stood. The water from the broken toilet still flooded the floor. Scarlet swirls patterned across the floor as the rushing water mixed with blood.

The friends staggered out of the restroom, Ron stepping unsteadily, Harry clutching his useless arm. The icy feeling was beginning to spread through his chest.

"I can't even use the toilet anymore, this is nuts," Harry exasperated as they tried to find the minister's bodyguards. "Kingsley, Ginny!" Harry blurted out as they stumbled to the party deck. Ginny and others ran to their aid. "Two wizards in the men's room, go get them."

Kingsley called his protection detail to watch the assailants and sent his lynx patronus to The Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Soon the Senior Auror's detail was on scene. Harry and Ron gave their account of the attack. Hermione was tending to Ron; Ginny was tending to Harry's cuts and scrapes. His left arm still felt dead from the curse, the rest of his body was succumbing to the cold sensation stemming from his arm.

"Dawlish," Harry called to the head Auror. "What's going on, how'd these guys get in while the minister is here? Where was security?"

"Security is provided for the Minister of Magic, not private citizens," Dawlish clarified.

"They damn near got me. Who the hell are they? I want to know," Harry demanded.

"Harry, I don't know. When I get back to the office and we all debrief, then I'll know. And it will be classified so I will not be sending you the report." The senior Auror spoke evenly so Harry would not misunderstand.

One of the younger Aurors stepped up and whispered something to Dawlish. "One of them is dead. One or both of you two may need to come to the ministry for interrogation." The senior Auror motioned towards Harry and Ron.

"Dead?" Harry felt his stomach turn, nearly retching. The sickly feel in his arm seemed to be spreading through his body, little by little.

"The bastards attacked me, I want the report," Harry said loudly.

"Mr. Potter, your celebrity does not give you the authority to receive classified reports. My reports are for Aurors and department personnel only." Dawlish turned and stalked away leaving his crew to finish sanitizing the site and altering muggle memories.

"Well from where I stand the security detail doesn't appear to be Aurors either, so don't send them the report." Harry retorted.

"Come sit." Ginny forcefully led Harry to a secluded table away from the remaining guests. He staggered clumsily alongside her. "Do we need to get you to St. Mungo's?"

"Not St. Mungo's, the press will eat us up, but I have to see Meredith pretty quick. I don't know what that curse was, but its spreading inside me I can feel it." Harry vomited as he finished speaking.

"Mum! Dad! Close this up I need to get Harry out of here!" Ginny shouted to her parents as she started to take charge.

Ron and Hermione came over to him. "Hermione can you shrink the car for me and take it home for tonight?" she asked her friend.

"Sure Ginny."

"Let's go." She took Harry in her arms and apparated them to the loft.

* * *

'Pop' the couple felt their feet land on the concrete floor. It took nearly all her strength to help him up the steps and into the loft. Harry looked pale and stepped unsteadily to the fireplace. He tossed a pinch of powder into the firebox. "Meredith, its Harry, I need help. Now!" He retched again. Ginny helped him to the couch.

"I'm coming, how do I call the floo? Are the wards set to let me in?" Meredith called back.

Harry adjusted the wards. Ginny spoke to Meredith, "Call it as Potter Carriage House, Meredith."

With a whoosh an older blond healer stepped from the fireplace carrying a large medical bag. "I'm Meredith. What happened Harry?" She went to his side. Ginny walked over to the side of the sofa.

"Ginny, we need to get him into a bed, that curse got him pretty bad." Meredith appraised her patient. "Harry…Harry what curse was it?"

"San.. Sangui- anconitum? Or something like that." Harry shuddered.

"Let's use the spare room so we don't have to deal with the stairs," Ginny offered. Together they levitated Harry into the spare bed. Meredith went back to work using a variety of counter curses and potions.

"What can I do?" Ginny questioned while Harry thrashed about on the bed in pain.

"Ginny, talk to him and try to hold him down. Put these gloves on; don't make contact with his skin in any way," Meredith commanded, pointing towards a set of latex gloves in her bag.

Ginny shoved her hands into the gloves. "It's alright Harry, we're at home…" she calmly spoke to Harry as she held him in place. He responded to her voice and he settled down.

Meredith completed the complicated counter curse after about half an hour. She set out eight potions on the side table. "He needs one bottle every thirty minutes exactly to keep the concentration of the medicine at the right level." Ginny nodded. Meredith took five more potions out of her bag. "He gets one of these every other hour." Ginny nodded again.

"What do you think?" Ginny asked looking at the woman she was trusting with Harry's life.

"I don't know. He has to get these potions at the right times to recover properly." Meredith saw Ginny staring at Harry. "Ginny, I've heard Harry talk about you and I know you have some healer training, but you look tired. Can you do this? It is imperative that he get these potions correctly."

"I can do it," Ginny agreed through very tired, yet determined eyes. Meredith studied Ginny's state before deciding on her actions.

"Ginny go up to bed and sleep, I'll stay with him…"

"I'm not going upstairs. I'm staying down here with him," Ginny said plainly.

Meredith got comfortable in the overstuffed arm chair by the bed. "I mean it, upstairs now and sleep." Meredith's tone left no room for argument. "Ginny, if he wakes I'll come get you. He won't, I gave him enough sleeping draught to put down a man twice his size." The elder witch said in a soothing voice. "Please sleep, he'll need you tomorrow."

Ginny reluctantly went up the spiral stairs to the loft and plopped onto the bed. The gravity of the situation sank in; she forced herself to hold off the coming tears. 'I want to stay by Harry! Who is she to order me upstairs?' Ginny stood up, ready to head back downstairs to confront the healer. 'I don't even know what the curse was. What am I thinking?' She sat back on the bed, gathering her emotions. Ginny took a deep breath, stood from the bed for a second time and slid her dress to the floor. She pulled on a pair of shorts and rummaged through her dresser looking for her favorite old practice jersey. She found it buried under some other clothes she'd nicked from him and slid it over her head. Now that she and Harry were together nearly every night she didn't wear the jersey as much as she used to. Tonight she wanted it, the jersey calmed her, it was familiar, it was him when he wasn't there.

'I have to sleep, so I can help him tomorrow.' Ginny climbed into bed. She lay awake staring at the ceiling. Unable to sleep she slid to his side of the bed and rested her head on his pillow, relishing in his scent.

'It's no use, I can't sleep.' Fifteen minutes later she gave up, pulled herself from the bed and went back downstairs to Harry's side.

"Welcome back." Meredith smiled.

Ginny curled up in the other arm chair feeling more at ease now that she was closer. "What curse did they get him with?" Ginny inquired.

"Sanguis Aconitum, it's a dreadfully potent poisoning curse. It poisons the victim's blood, then as the blood is pumped though the victim's body it poisons their heart, lungs, kidneys and eventually all their organs. Once the organs are infected, those organs will produce poisoned fluids as well, including tears, saliva, any fluid produced by the body." The healer explained.

Ginny blinked at the harsh reality. "How much of him was poisoned, will he recover fully?"

"I'm not sure Ginny, he should, but it depends on several factors. How strong the cursing wizard was, where the curse hit him, how fast we got the potions into him. For now he's steady, if he worsens then we'll need to transfer him to a hospital, media ruckus or not." Meredith stood and tipped one of the potions to Harry's mouth making him swallow it roughly.

Meredith continued, "It's a nasty curse, only wizards who truly intend to kill use it. The ministry thought about making it an unforgivable, but since it can be cured if treated early, they didn't."

Ginny reached to brush the hair off Harry's forehead. "Stop!" Meredith warned "The poison could be in his skin by now, no direct contact." Ginny hung her head and slumped into her chair. She fought to stay awake, before succumbing to sleep involuntarily; she woke so often it wasn't fair to classify it as sleep.

"Ginny, wake up we need to go!" the healer's words dragged Ginny from sleep. "Ginny he's stopped responding to the potions, we need to get him to Sister Elizabeth's."

"St. Mungo's is closer," Ginny replied as she shook herself awake. When Ginny focused her eyes on Harry she noticed the cloak wrapped around his body tightly, binding him snugly. _"Accio sweats!"_ A pair of grey sweatpants floated to her. She quickly pulled the soft pants over her shorts and donned her shoes.

"Ginny we're flooing to Sister Elizabeth's; I'll explain when we get there." The blond witch levitated Harry to the fireplace, threw a large handful of powder and called them through the flames, "Sister Elizabeth's!" Ginny followed.

* * *

The two women guided Harry though the lobby. "We need to get him up to the fourth floor," Meredith spoke quickly to a young brunette receptionist.

"Patient name?" asked the receptionist.

"Harry Weasley," Ginny answered quickly.

"Very well, we trust you Meredith; go on up, room four twelve," the dark haired girl advised.

Meredith led Ginny to the magical lifts, levitating Harry alongside. "We came here because they have some experimental blood purifiers. The machines are currently under development for victims of werewolf attacks. I think they can help sanitize Harry's blood."

"I've seen them," Ginny replied to Meredith's surprise. Meredith and Ginny placed Harry's prone body softly into the bed. Meredith went to the healer's station to set up the care rotations and procure one of the purifiers.

Soon Harry Weasley's room was a flurry of activity. Meredith explained the curse and the treatment so far. The healers' gloved hands removed Harry's clothing and dressed him in an ugly green hospital gown. One of the healers connected the magical blood purifier to Harry's torso on his left side just above his kidney. She performed the charms to begin the sanitization process. The purifier whirred softly; slowly the clear plastic tubes circulated Harry's fouled blood through the filters before returning it to his body.

Ginny pulled a chair over beside the bed and rested her head in her hands as the healers finished setting up Harry's treatment. As the healing team finished the preparations Ginny stood, introduced herself, and memorized each of their names. She and Meredith went over Harry's healing schedule. With that task completed she sent a patronus to her parents. A second silvery horse soon galloped off to Ron and Hermione's with the news of Harry's condition.

Knowing Harry would be under the influence of the sleeping draught for at least another six hours Ginny curled up in a brown vinyl recliner with a hospital blanket and attempted to sleep. It was a fitful sleep, she stirred at any noise, but some sleep was better than none.

* * *

Bright sunlight cascaded over Ginny's face the next morning, waking her fully. She rubbed her eyes and shuffled over to check on Harry. Meredith was standing near his bed administering a potion.

"How is he?" Ginny asked as she crouched by the bed. She made to sweep Harry's hair back from his eyes when Meredith pulled her hand back gently.

"No touching, not yet. He's stabilized, the poison is weakening, but it's now spread throughout his body." She looked to see a crestfallen Ginny.

"His whole body is poisoned now?" Ginny croaked softly.

"Well yes, it's to be expected. His blood circulates through his entire body. Ginny the key is the poison didn't increase in strength. So as it spreads it is getting weaker. Yes more parts are affected, but the poison isn't as strong so his body can fight it better. Understand?" Meredith consoled the young redhead. Ginny nodded.

"Do we have any idea when he might wake?"

"At least another six hours. I just gave him another large dose of sleeping draught." Meredith patted Ginny's shoulder. "Your parents and friends are outside waiting for news, go fill them in."

Ginny exited the room for the waiting area.

"Hi Mum, Dad, everyone." She faced her entire family minus Charlie, Percy and Fleur. Ginny explained the curse and its effects to the gathered family. She answered the questions she could to ease their worries. Ginny sat next to her mother and let Molly comfort her as they waited. At least the press was nowhere to be found. Ginny's quick thinking with the alias kept anyone from knowing the real identity of the patient in room four twelve.

As day slipped into night most of the family left for home. Harry wasn't awake yet and Ginny doubted whether or not the healers would let him wake. Paige, the lead healer on the case, besides Meredith, administered another sleeping draught to Harry just a couple hours ago so Ginny knew the possibility of him stirring in the next four hours was nil. The orderlies brought a second bed into the room for Ginny to use. She thanked them and slept lightly, stirring any time somebody checked on Harry.

* * *

"Ginny… Ginny…Ginny." Hearing her name repeated jostled Ginny's mind enough to wake her. The healer's voice continued, "Hi, it's Paige. We're going to wake Harry in about fifteen minutes. Go clean up bit and get some food. We have pastries at the healer's station so you don't have to go all the way to the cafeteria. We can wait till you're here."

Ginny nodded her understanding then hastened to the bathroom to wash up. At the healer's station she all but swallowed a full cream cheese danish in two bites, washing it down with a few gulps of water from the fountain. "_Scourgify!_" she cleaned her mouth as best she could with the charm. She quickly sent her patronus to her Mum at the Burrow. After only ten minutes she was again by Harry's bedside.

Paige and another healer poured the rejuvenating potion down Harry's throat, then all three waited for him to rouse from the draught induced slumber. Meredith arrived as they waited.

Harry's eyes fluttered open taking in the four female faces before him. "Wow, look at all the fan girls…" he smiled at his little joke. "I feel horrible, what happened? I was in the loft, now I'm… where am I?"

"Sister Elizabeth's, in Wales," Ginny answered. Harry nodded in understanding.

"What was the curse that got me?" Meredith explained the curse, how it worked and why he was hooked to the blood purifier. Harry took it all in, processing the information carefully. "So, I'm the guinea pig?" Harry teased weakly.

"For this particular use, yes. For its intended use the first was a boy named Daniel," Paige answered. "It has seemed to speed up your recovery. From the files on this curse in the archives the normal range of time for recovery in full was between ten and fourteen days. You are approximately five days ahead of that timetable."

Harry reached to hold Ginny's hand. His move was abruptly stopped by Paige. "Mr. Weasley you can't hold her hand, the curse affects all the body's organs. The skin is actually the largest organ and is affected as well. If you touch bare skin to bare skin the poison could transfer to the person you contact. Sorry, no touching." Paige let the warning sink in. "We can all wear gloves to protect us, but try to watch your mannerisms Mr. Weasley." Harry nodded.

"Can I be alone with Ginny for a while?" he asked.

"Sure, we'll let you alone. Family is waiting outside for you, when you're ready you can let them in for a visit." Meredith replied. The trio of healers exited the room.

"Hi seeker boy." Ginny brushed the hair from his forehead with her gloved hand.

"So, I'm a Weasley? I thought you wanted to be a Potter?" Harry kidded her.

"I got tired of waiting on you. While you were unconscious I had Kingsley marry us and you took my name." Ginny grinned. "Nothing can stop true love."

"True love is marrying while I'm comatose?" he questioned.

"Well it's not the way it's done in the fairy tales, but I'm a modern witch. I play by my own rules." Ginny's face glowed at the friendly banter. Quickly her face showed a more serious appearance, she rubbed his arm. "I'm glad you're awake."

"I am too. We better let in the rest of the family before they drive the healers barmy." Harry said. Ginny went to the door to beckon the waiting family members.

* * *

On the morning of the fourth day of treatment Harry was feeling better, but his mood was getting sour. The healers kept recording his vitals and other pertinent information to use as a baseline for future cases, interrupting his sleep and his privacy. The lack of sleep wasn't the true reason for his surliness. The true reason was the lack of human contact. Ginny and the healers touched him of course, and Ginny rubbed his arms or held his hand, but the contact was always muted by the latex barrier provided by the gloves. He didn't like it.

The last few days were the first time he noticed just how much he enjoyed human touch. In the past it certainly wasn't the case. Touch at the Dursleys meant balled fists, kicks or rough shoves into the closet. But after being around Ginny for so long he was used to the familiar feel of her running her fingers along his shoulder when she walked by, or resting a hand on his leg as they talked. Little touches, always friendly and soothing, little touches that individually didn't mean much but when combined spoke volumes about how intimate the pair had become. Now he gravitated to her touch willingly, and returned the favors as often as he received. Truth be known, he missed it now, he longed for it, and that was why his mood was testy at best and downright surly at worst. Being cooped up in the small hospital room did nothing but make his mood darker.

Ginny arrived later in the morning after leaving to purchase some items needed at home for his pending return. His release was not definite yet, but was expected some time in the next two or three days. "Hi honey, I'm back." She smiled and donned the gloves on the cabinet by the bed. "I invited some friends of yours to visit."

"Great, lets all come gawk at the helpless Harry Potter," he mumbled.

Ginny shot him a look to kill. "Stop right now. I don't need you wallowing around in self pity. Get over your arrogant self and realize that at least you are going to walk out of here cured. Many people on this ward won't, so stuff it." She stood, arms crossed, staring at him with a look scarier than an enraged hippogriff. "Are you going to lighten up or am I leaving?"

Harry's attitude deflated under her verbal assault. "Sorry, I don't mean to get like that. I'm just tired of being here."

"I know you you're getting stir crazy, just keep your chin up." Ginny's voice softened. "Hopefully your friends will cheer you up." She smiled widely at him making him wonder what she was up to. A knock at his door diverted his thoughts away from Ginny.

"Come in," Harry called out.

"Hi Harry!" Daniel Warrington ran into the room followed by his sister and their parents. The excited boy stopped before he touched Harry; remembering Ginny's warnings when he saw her with her hands up. "Ginny said you needed cheering so, here we are," Daniel offered.

Harry mouthed 'thank you' to Ginny. She winked back to him. "Hi Daniel, my gosh you've grown. Hello Lynette, Imelda, Ralph. It's nice to see you all."

"Hello," they returned in unison, but it was obvious this was Daniel's show.

"Harry, since you visited me, I have to visit you. Ginny told us about you on Wednesday, but it took us till today to get here." He looked around before whispering to Harry, "She's pretty. I bet you're glad I said she could be your girlfriend, huh."

Harry nodded. "You know it." At this they all laughed.

Daniel went on, "I brought you gifts." He opened his duffel bag and handed Harry a small, garishly bright, green jersey. "This is my jersey from junior dragon league this year, I play seeker." Harry held it up. The boy then passed Harry a larger than normal snitch. It wiggled slowly in his hand. "I caught this in our game against Wilby Hills Primary School. You can have it too." Daniel grinned as he finished presenting Harry with his game items.

Harry charmed the jersey so it grew to almost three times its normal size and pulled it on over his white t-shirt being careful not to upset the hoses running to the blood purifier. The movement also gave him a chance to blink back the tears building up in his eyes.

"What do you think?" Harry modeled his new jersey. The family plus Ginny clapped. "Daniel, I'm not always real good at saying thank you, but this was really nice of you. Thank you so much. Do you have any more games?"

"No, not this year, next year I'll be a full dragon, not a junior," the boy said proudly.

"Well, when you get a schedule you let me know and I'll come see a game," Harry promised the youngster.

The family's visit was ended by the healers. "Hi Daniel. Nice to see you lot but Harry needs his rest, so everyone out please, except for Ginny." Paige herded the guests from the room.

Once the well wishers left Ginny passed Harry a letter. "This arrived by owl some day this week. Not sure what day since I've been here so much; at least a day, maybe more. The owl was pretty upset at waiting outside.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_The Department of Magical Law Enforcement requests you contact us in regards to the recent attack on you and Mr. Weasley. In the interest of justice we would appreciate any insights into the evening's events._

_Please contact Senior Auror Dawlish when you are well enough to make an appointment._

_Sincerely,_

_Helena T. Kirkendell_

_The Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

_Ministry of Magic_

"So after all his spouting off, Dawlish needs some help," Harry sniggered. "How long should I make him stew?"

"How about not at all?" Ginny remarked evenly. "I know he pissed you off, but we need facts and he has them. Play nice."

Harry mulled it over in his head. "Fine, not at all. Send him an owl telling him I'll stop by next week. Don't tell him where I am," Harry replied.

"There was also an owl from Bernard asking how you were." Ginny rubbed his leg through the blankets.

"Not about the contracts? Harry questioned.

"No, just checking on you. He heard from Kingsley. They play cards once a week, so that's how he knew to ask," Ginny explained. "He also wrote that Kingsely was not visiting on purpose so the press wouldn't find you."

"Makes sense," Harry added.

"If you're good here I need to get home to take care of some things," Ginny offered.

"Yeah, I'm fine. And I know you'll sleep better at the carriage house. Goodnight, love you." Harry blew her a kiss.

Ginny grabbed the air to mimic catching the kiss. "Bye, love you more."

* * *

The next morning Harry was sitting up when Paige came in for a final set of tests.

"Morning," he called cheerfully. "I'm ready for my tests, revised all night for them." He smiled. Paige groaned and rubbed her face at the corny pun.

"Come here." Paige motioned him to sit up on the edge of the bed. She quickly took a saliva sample and a sweat sample. Both samples were dropped into phials with white liquid in them, both turned pink. She then used a long needle to pull a sample of blood from his forearm. This sample was pipeted into a phial of black liquid. The mixture changed to a medium blue color.

"Harry, you're good to go; three tests, three negatives. You don't have a germ in you right now." Paige signed off on his charts. "You are free to go when Ginny gets here. Now lay down and I'll get this unhooked from you. She set about disconnecting the blood purifier. She passed her wand over the entrance points for the hoses healing them instantly. Harry winced at the brief pain caused by the removal of the hoses. Paige gathered the equipment and levitated it from the room leaving Harry alone.

Once free of the equipment Harry stood and walked around the room unencumbered stretching his legs. His mood improved drastically, not because he was free of the machines, but because today there would be no gloves to mask Ginny's touch.

It was nearing ten o'clock when Ginny stepped into the modest hospital room and fixed her gaze on Harry's tall form standing by the window, free of the medical devices. The corners of her mouth turned up into a smile. "Good to go?"

"Yes." Harry smiled.

"He has a clean bill of health," Paige added as she walked through the open door.

Ginny ran towards him, throwing her handbag on the bed, and skidding to a stop in front of him. She looked towards the healer. Paige gave her a slight nod. Ginny draped her arms around his neck in as big a hug as she could give. Harry reciprocated by wrapping his hands around her waist. His hands fumbled as he pulled her t-shirt free of her shorts.

"Not here!" she scolded softly in his ear.

He moved his hands under her shirt, keeping them near her waist. "That's not what I was thinking." He sniggered. "I just wanted to feel your skin."

Ginny held him for a minute, then took Harry's hands in hers and tilted her head up to his. "I've wanted to do this for six days now." Ginny slipped one arm around his neck and stood on her toes to reach his lips. "Happy Birthday." She pulled him into a series of belated, but passionate birthday kisses.

She broke the kisses reluctantly and pulled him tightly to her. "That was too close." She sighed in relief knowing he was healthy again. Harry gathered her in his arms hugging her so strongly that her feet left the floor. He nuzzled her cheek; then kissed his way back to her lips for a second round of snogging. After retrieving her bag and Harry's stash of items the couple bid farewell to the healing staff and flooed home; eager to catch up on their touching.


	26. Bonfires, Broomsticks, Cannoli and Silk

**Bonfires, Broomsticks, Cannoli and Silk**

Harry and his friends scheduled a light training session two days after his return. Angelina Johnson and Kate Bell joined them. The new blood did indeed change the group dynamics forcing the friends to try new spell combinations to beat their opponents. Harry kept working on his non-verbal spell casting. Overall the workout was fun and ended with the group staying for a casual dinner at the carriage house.

The next morning Harry and Ginny woke knowing they had a full day. At nine the two of them were to meet with Senior Auror Dawlish about the attack. After lunch the duo was meeting with Bernard and the lawyers for the Cannon's and the QWC league.

* * *

"Hi Dad." Ginny kissed her father on the cheek outside his office.

"Well, what brings the two of you down to the Ministry this fine day?" Arthur asked.

"We wanted to stop by to say hi. We're on our way over to Magical Law Enforcement to meet Dawlish about the attack on me," Harry added. "Any insight?"

"Come in." Arthur ushered his youngest child and her fiancé into his office. He then performed a silencing charm. "Dawlish isn't happy. Harry, he doesn't care for you, thinks you're arrogant. Kingsley is the force pushing this."

"Kingsley?" Harry asked.

"Yes, he has his own agenda for you, you know that right?" Arthur queried.

"I know he wants me to be an Auror," Harry answered.

"But Harry turned him down," Ginny questioned.

"Yes dear he did. Kingsley's waiting you out Harry, but there's more to it. Dawlish was embarrassed the night of the attack. Yes the attack was on Harry, but the Auror security team should have sensed the trouble and prevented it. It was an attack in the building where the minister was. It was an embarrassment. Kingsley wants answers. Dawlish has to get them, and doesn't have many to give."

Arthur continued, "To make matters worse, you vanished. The ministry couldn't reach you. Heck they don't even know what curse those wizards hit you with. Be careful with what you say, don't offend anyone, there is a lot of politics happening behind the scenes. The only reason Kingsley found out where you were was that I let him know at the last Order meeting."

"Thanks, I'll watch what I say. I want information from them too," Harry said. "Well we need to get going. If we get out in time we might be able to meet for lunch."

Arthur led them from his office. "Bye sweetheart." Arthur hugged his daughter and shook Harry's hand. The young couple made their way through the halls to meet with the Senior Auror's staff.

"Welcome, thank you for coming," Dawlish said in a friendly tone as he escorted them into his office. Harry and Ginny took arm chairs, the Auror settled into the chair behind his desk.

"So Harry, feeling fine now are you? Where did you go for healing?" Dawlish started the questioning.

"I'm fine, fully recuperated. I'd prefer not to divulge my whereabouts for the last week," Harry replied.

"I thought we agreed to help each other!" the Auror demanded loudly.

"We did, and no offense, but I have a place to get healed in anonymity and I'd like to keep it that way," Harry replied evenly. "Any information I can give you regarding the attack I will gladly share."

"Okay Harry." The Auror's voice returned to a normal level, "Fill me in."

Harry recounted the attack, the men's positions and the fight tactics.

"What was the curse you got hit with?" Dawlish asked.

"The blood poison curse, 'Sanguis Aconitum', it caught me in the left arm." Harry showed the rough patch of skin where the curse hit him. "Were those two anyone the ministry was watching?"

"Not individually, no. Aubrey, the one that died, has been in contact with a group that we know of. In the past they've been more bent on non-violent means of advancing their cause. This is out of character so they might have been freelancing," Dawlish explained.

"Any connection between this attack and the one on Valentines Day?" Ginny asked.

"Not that we can find. The goons from the first attack had their memories obliviated just enough to mask their connections. In the recent attack the memory wipe was more professional. We didn't get much of anything. What we know is mostly from recent surveillance." The Auror pushed a folder to Harry. Harry perused the folder checking over details.

"According to this all parties involved recently deposited large amounts of gold into their vaults. Any idea who is funding the operations?" Harry inquired.

"Not at this time, the Goblins are less than helpful." Dawlish shrugged. "Sorry, I know it's not much."

"Well, it's more than we knew before, thank you." Harry stood and offered his hand. Dawlish took it and the two men shook hands.

"Harry, I'm in a tough spot. We should have caught the attack before it happened since it was so close to the Minister. It isn't the Ministry's job to protect you, but we can't let anything happen to you or your family either. In the future at least try to be more discreet."

"We will, and if I think of anything else I'll let you know." Harry and Ginny were escorted from the office. Once into the main halls the couple started to find their way back to her father's office to coordinate lunch. Ginny was staying rather quiet, thinking over the meeting.

When the pair reached Arthur's office his secretary Mrs. Glair let them in to wait. Once sitting inside Ginny spoke for the first time, "Harry, what did he mean about being discreet?"

Harry rubbed his forehead, responding carefully, "The party deck was reserved in my name. Anyone at the restaurant or seeing the schedule could figure out when I'd be there. And the company that delivered the car had my name down as well."

Ginny exhaled and studied some lint on the floor. "It was my fault wasn't it? I wasn't careful enough."

Harry pulled her close. "It was NOT your fault. I don't recall you going out and training dark wizards to attack me." Harry held her hands to comfort her. "Now we know we have to be more careful."

"But if I'd have paid more attention…"

"You heard Dawlish, they were actively looking for me. All they had to do was keep trying to follow me," Harry corrected her. "It wasn't your fault, understood."

"Yeah, thanks. Still…" Harry's lips on hers ended the needless apology. "No more about it."

Ginny nodded, Harry kissed her again. Her father arrived and the three of them went to lunch at The Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

Bernard and the other lawyers were waiting when Harry and Ginny arrived. Since this meeting was about Harry's contracts, Eileen escorted Ginny to a plush waiting room, promising to get her if Harry or Bernard requested it.

Bernard led Harry to the conference room with the following advice, "Don't offer any information. Let me do the talking. Now is when I earn my money."

"Harry, I'd like you to meet Mr. Terrance Broodmore of the QWC offices, and representing the Cannons interests their solicitor Mr. Sterling Stepney. You're already familiar with Eileen who will record the particulars of today's meeting," Bernard finished the introductions.

"Nice to meet you." Harry offered his hand to each member of the group. After the introductions Harry settled into a chair next to Bernard.

"Well then, in the interest of good faith let's begin," Bernard said, and with that the negotiations began. Each side jockeyed for position offering and rescinding different benefits packages for an

hour and a half. As discussion moved forward and back each side became less tolerant of the other.

"As the current contract owners we have right of first refusal, so Mr. Potter has to deal with us. And while Mr. Potter is a valued asset of the team we can't allow him to shun the duties a player of his caliber must perform," Mr. Stepney claimed.

"Mr. Potter is aware of his duties as an asset, but he is not willing to give over his freedom without due compensation, and even at that he will only give a portion of his freedom," Bernard pushed back

"We cannot forget the league's requirements. Mr. Potter has a responsibility to the league!" Mr. Broodmore pounded his fist on the table for emphasis. Harry fumed at the men across from him. Bernard kept his cool and calmly dismissed the meeting.

"Good day gentlemen, we'll be in touch soon." Bernard escorted the visitors from the conference room. "Harry, sit tight. I'll send Ginny in and we'll all talk." After a restroom break, Bernard, Eileen, Ginny and Harry returned to the conference room.

"They're nuts right? Certainly they don't expect me to agree to all that do they?" Harry asked incredulously.

"In case you didn't get it Harry, yes they do," Bernard chuckled.

"What were the offers?" Ginny asked perusing the papers.

"Somewhere between indentured servitude and slavery," Harry grumbled.

"The easy ones are already signed right?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, Firebolt Broomstick, Kensington Leathers and All England Uniforms are signed and in effect," Bernard agreed. Eileen passed each of them each a copy of the agreements as offered.

"Wait, the QWC wants twenty signings and twenty-five PSA's!" Ginny said shocked.

"Yeah, and add into that the fifteen I have to do by league rules for the Cannons and the team is pushing five for each of their advertising partners, so that's thirty more. And it doesn't include the regular autograph signings." Harry shook his head.

"Don't forget the charity work, for St. Mungos and Sister Elizabeths," Bernard added.

Harry shuffled his papers angrily. "What does any of this crap have to do with playing quidditch?"

"Nothing, glad you realize it. None of it has to do with playing quidditch, it has everything

to do with the money professional quidditch makes for owners and the league," Bernard stated. "Let's work out what our counter offer should be." The group worked until dinner time on their proposal.

"Harry, Ginny, thanks for coming by. I know it's not easy, but you two are doing fine so far," the lawyer assured the couple. "When Broodmore and Stepney read this," he pointed to his notes, "the negotiations will become heated."

"How bad do you think it will get?" Harry asked.

"All depends on how much money they feel they should be making off you." Bernard smiled lightly. "Don't worry about it until we get their response." Harry and Ginny nodded and left the office for a quick dinner at an alley restaurant before apparating to the Burrow for a visit with her parents.

* * *

The seemingly normal envelope was delivered with all the normal post in a most normal fashion to number four Privet Drive. In as much as it appeared so normal, the envelope sat on the counter until Vernon Dursley retrieved it along with the rest of the day's mail when he returned home from work. After disposing of two sales brochures, and perusing a utility bill he picked up the expensive white linen envelope with gold embossed lettering. Impressed with the regal lettering he slid his pudgy fingers along the seam of the flap splitting it open. He wet his lips in anticipation; certain that this event was important if it arrived in such an envelope and pleased that he was invited to such a prestigious event. Vernon howled in anger when he actually read the invitation:

_Mr. Arthur Weasley and Mrs. Molly Weasley_

_cordially request your presence at the wedding of their beloved daughter_

_Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley_

_to_

_Master Harry James Potter_

_only son of Mr. James Potter and Mrs. Lily Potter_

_Ceremony will begin promptly on January Fourth, 6:00pm_

_Reception immediately following the ceremony_

Uncle Vernon exploded in rage, his face a furious shade of magenta. "Imagine, thinking any of us would lower ourselves to attend 'his' wedding to one of 'those' people. Utter foolishness, foolishness. Can't we be bloody done with him? Has he not ruined enough of our lives?" Uncle Vernon threw the fancy envelope with gold embossed lettering to the trash. He stormed to the sitting room needing a shot of whiskey, at least three fingers worth. Petunia Dursley plucked the linen envelope and invitation from the waste bin and read it before re-depositing it in the trash.

* * *

Ginny's birthday fell on a Friday allowing Harry to plan an evening event. Ginny thought the party was going to be just close family. Harry had a different plan. Molly was his main partner in crime; letting Ginny pick her dinner and cake choice for the supposed party at the Burrow. Molly planned most of the event due to Harry's unplanned trip to the hospital. Harry contacted Seamus to set up his music equipment at the real party site and organized the caterers. George was bringing fireworks. Most of Ginny's friends from school and several of her team mates were attending as well

"Ready to go?" Harry asked Ginny.

"How do I look?" Ginny stepped off the spiral stairs. Her hair was up to keep her neck cool in the summer heat. Her white t-shirt was on the tight side and complimented her figure, khaki pleated shorts and flats completed the 'summer casual' look as she called it.

"Fine," Harry gave her a quick kiss. Ready to head to the Burrow? Ginny nodded. "Wait, I promised Molly we'd bring some wine, grab the bottle on the counter."

Ginny grasped the bottle of wine and was pulled from the room through her navel as soon as she touched the bottle.

Ginny landed in a grassy field. Harry was waiting for her, anticipating the eruption of anger that he knew was on its way.

"What the hell is that? You better have a good explanation or my bats are going to be having fun." Her menacing tone was matched by the way she held her wand pointing towards Harry's face.

"Calm down, I've never met your batty friends, and don't care to now." Harry smiled at her. She started to retort but Harry edged her out "Trust me." He held out his hand. Ginny eyed him but acquiesced and let him lead.

"Can I ask where we are?" Ginny tugged back on his hand.

"Twice I bring you here and twice you don't recognize it, what's a man to do." Harry shrugged his shoulders. By now the duo was near the edge of the woods. "_Lumos,_" Harry lit his wand as they walked into the forest. They snaked past a set of boulders and the bonfire came into view.

Ginny recognized the trail to the clearing in the woods by the pond. "So the party at the Burrow was a ruse?" Ginny pulled Harry back to face her. He nodded.

"Can I stop worrying about your batty friends?"

Ginny smiled. "For now." She gave him a quick kiss.

A large cheer went up as the birthday girl entered the clearing. Now that the guest of honor was present the party geared up. Seamus put down his free beer and started the music, Hermione and Luna pulled friends out to dance. Wendy, Sandra and Angela from the Harpies formed a line at the makeshift bar. Ron opened a stash of butterbeer cooled by charms. Firelight flashed on the images of the partygoers. Harry started playing host, visiting and checking on party details.

Ginny flitted from friend to friend trying to spend time with everyone. She danced with friends from school then slowed down and sat to talk to her parents and older friends. Harry was keeping Teddy with him as he greeted people and kept the party going. Every once in a while he stopped by Ginny and gave her a quick kiss or rubbed her shoulder. He made sure whatever drink she preferred at the time was topped off.

After a couple hours Ginny was escorted to the gift table. Harry started the singing, "Happy birthday to you…" When the singing subsided the birthday girl started in on the presents. Ginny received clothes and other varied gifts. Hermione presented her with a gift certificate to a fashion store on Diagon Alley. Ron's present was a playbook and quidditch figurine set. It would allow the user to map out plays and see the figurines run them as designed.

"Happy birthday Ginny," Molly and Arthur presented her with a small box. Ginny gently pulled the glittering gold paper from the box. From the box she pulled a simple yet beautiful pair of gold earrings.

Molly explained, "Those belonged to your Grandmum Prewett. She received them as a birthday present when she was about your age before she married. I received them in the same manner, the spring before I married your father. So now I pass them along to you, for your last birthday before you marry Harry." Ginny nodded.

"Thanks Mum, Dad." She hugged each of them tightly. "Help me please." Molly helped her with the earrings. Ginny modeled the jewelry for friends.

"Happy Birthday Gin." Harry held out an envelope. Ginny pulled the flap open and retrieved the parchment. She read it and then turned to Harry.

"A broom? I have a Firebolt already, you bought it for me, remember?" Ginny asked.

"Read the note over Gin," Harry urged.

Ginny studied the note again. "Oh Harry… How?" she questioned.

"Well what is it?" Hermione said in exasperation.

"A broom, well, a promise of a broom, err brooms… Harry somehow managed to get Firebolt to agree to build a custom set of broomsticks for me." Ginny motioned Harry closer, she kissed him fully. I'll thank you more later," she whispered.

The party resumed at full tilt with everyone filling up on cake and ice cream. After the refreshments George started the fireworks display. Mini fireworks flashed and popped all around the clearing. After the incendiary display the dancing and visiting resumed. Harry watched Ginny from the sidelines letting her interact with all the guests. The music slowed, she caught his eye and motioned him to the dance area.

"Dance with me." he wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands fell to her waist. "Thank you for the party."

"Your Mum did most of it, we had the plan set, but then after the attack she took on the brunt of the workload," Harry explained.

"I'll make sure I thank her. I haven't seen you much tonight, other than your brief visits."

"I wanted you to have time for all your friends, you see me all the time so I backed off." He rubbed the small of her back, she pulled him closer.

"It's been a great party; I appreciate you not smothering me." Ginny nuzzled his neck. "I can't believe the present." Ginny kissed him gently.

"Well I knew you'd like it." Ginny stopped him with another kiss.

"Its more about what it means." She kissed his neck and then rested her head on his shoulder. "You truly want me to excel with the Harpies."

"Well of course I do, it's your dream," Harry replied.

"I'm sorry. I guess a small part of me still had reservations. I thought that I'd have to stop playing for us to be together," Ginny admitted.

Harry tilted her chin up. He could see the reflection of flames dancing in her dark brown eyes. "I'd never ask you to give it up."

"Have I mentioned yet tonight that you are, without a doubt, a great fiancé?" Ginny smiled.

"No, but you did threaten me with your bat-bogey hex." Harry nibbled her neck.

Harry and Ginny danced a few more times as the party wound down. Guests filed away. Ron, Hermione, and Molly helped clean up the area. Harry walked Ginny back to the house for the night. Harry started a shower so they could clean the smoke smell of the campfire off. After a thorough cleansing the couple retired to the loft where Harry continued the birthday party and Ginny thanked him in the same way.

* * *

"Come on, we'll be late," Harry called up to the loft. Ginny raced down the spiral stairs taking them two at a time.

"Keep your shirt on, it's your fault I'm running behind," she countered.

"My fault? You're the messy one." He laughed.

"Your fault. If those breakfast rolls had been edible, I wouldn't have spit them out and got frosting all over my shirt," she rallied.

"No, you didn't eat slowly. How can such a cute woman shove an entire sugar roll and three pieces of bacon into her mouth all at once? In moderation it would have been fine, but you were too busy impersonating Ron." Harry laughed. "Can we go now?"

"Yes we can go, how are we going?"

"Apparition to the closest town and then automobile to the testing facility." Harry held the door for her. Once in the lower level of the carriage house he used a shrinking charm on the Jaguar and stowed it in his equipment bag. "Grab hold." Harry held up his arms. Ginny nestled into his chest. He pulled her close and apparated away.

Ginny opened her eyes to the sight of cut stone walls to her right and left. "Where are we exactly?"

Harry released his hold on her. "Varallo, Italy," Harry answered.

"I thought we were going to Firebolt? The main office is outside Fakenham, I've been there for a press thing," Ginny inquired.

"Yes, the administrative offices are near Fakenham. The specialty brooms are made about twenty miles from here to the west." Harry took her hand and led her down the alley.

The alley intersected with a busier street, but it wasn't much wider than the alley. Two and three story stucco and stone buildings crowded the sidewalks; the street itself was barely wide enough to allow two cars to pass side by side. Small balconies extended above their head from different sets of doors. Most buildings had businesses on the ground floor and living quarters above. Many windows were adorned with flower boxes giving a smattering of color to the otherwise dull walls.

As they walked, the street rose and fell with the terrain of the hillside the town was carved into. Soon Harry led them between a set of ancient pillars and down a cobblestone drive. The drive terminated under a large portico gracing the entrance to the hotel. The building's pale yellow stucco facade contrasted with the lush greenery of the hillside. After checking in they ascended the large marble staircase to the fourth floor. The balcony of their room overlooked the town and valley below. The couple unpacked their belongings.

After leaving the hotel Harry led them to a parking area and made sure nobody was nearby. He placed the miniature car on the drive and performed the restoration spell. They hopped into the full size car and soon Harry was guiding the car through the narrow streets and out of town.

"How do you know where you're going?" Ginny asked.

"I came here last summer for a few days. I had to go over some specifics on my brooms and stuck around," Harry said as he steered the silver sports car past the last of the town streets and onto the open road.

"While we were apart?"

"Yeah, I got here on a Tuesday, stayed until Friday; left that night," Harry replied.

"It's breathtaking," Ginny commented, watching as the scenery flashed by and taking in the mountain views. Wildflowers splashed vibrant colors across the hillsides. Her ponytail fluttered in the wash of air dropping over the convertible's windshield. "Why'd you leave?"

"Just needed to."

Harry pressed firmly on the accelerator and the convertible sped down the narrow strip of asphalt posing as a road. The car swept gracefully through the turns and switchbacks of the mountain passes, climbing and descending the hills with grace. After another seven miles Harry slowed the car and turned off onto a gravel drive that wound up the hillside. He stopped at a pair of steel gates set into stone pillars. A falcon landed on his shoulder, then hopped onto the steering wheel where it waited for Harry with a talon outstretched. Harry tied on a stub of parchment and the bird flew off. After a slight wait the gates creaked open and Harry piloted the car to the main testing facility.

"Harry! So glad to see you again!" A tall Italian man rushed forward and kissed Harry on both cheeks.

"Yes, Vincent, nice to be back. I'd like you to meet Ginevra Weasley." Harry motioned towards Ginny.

"A vision, no doubt." The man gracefully stepped forward and kissed the back of Ginny's outstretched hand. "So wonderful to meet you Miss Weasley. I am Vincent DaLuca head of development."

"Pleased to meet you as well." Ginny responded by giving the man a quick kiss on the cheek. She wasn't sure why she did this, but it seemed the correct thing to do so she went with it.

"Enough formality, lets come inside and see where the day takes us." Vincent led them beside a plain but well appointed workshop. All tools were resting neatly on shelves; several brooms under development were being tended to by a pair of technicians. Once past the workshop and through a second set of doors the couple and their host stood at the edge of an expansive outdoor obstacle course and testing area. Two men met them with a stand full of different style brooms.

"So, we start on the fitting the stocks for the comfort and size that fits your person Miss Weasley, and from there we'll work on performance characteristics." one of the technicians explained. "Please mount the broom and hover."

Ginny did as requested. While she hovered the men used a set of trammel points to take down Ginny's measurements. After completing the measuring process Ginny and Harry made initial runs on a set of baseline brooms. Vincent noted the characteristics Ginny preferred. Harry flew against her to tax her abilities. The couple tested the baseline brooms until late afternoon. They set their appointment for the next day. Harry drove them back to town. The couple spent the rest of the evening walking through town, window shopping and investigating local shops.

* * *

The second day of fitting started with Vincent offering Ginny six new broom stocks carved using the measurements taken from her body the previous day. Ginny marveled at how natural the new brooms felt. The difference in comfort was incomparable to the standard Firebolt she had been using. After confirming the fit of the new stocks a battery of test brooms was brought out. A technician brought out Harry's new brooms for the upcoming season for him to test as well.

Vincent explained the trial process briefly. Trials began with Ginny on a trial broom and Harry on his new brooms. Each time they flew Harry bested her, in many cases by a large margin. The engineers asked her questions about the broom performance and noted her observations. After a couple hours of being completely dominated by Harry her feelings were hurt and Ginny's information to the technicians became less helpful.

"Let's take a break," Harry offered.

"Fine!" Ginny set her broom down roughly and walked to small wooden table to retrieve a water bottle.

"Why the attitude Gin?" he asked with concern.

"This isn't going anywhere, none of these brooms is close to keeping up with yours," she complained.

"Gin, we went over this, those brooms aren't going to keep up with mine. Look, each broom in the rack has one particular property to adjust. All the other properties for the broom are the same as the standard Firebolt. So one we test for say, diving, one for top speed, and one for stopping power, etcetera, etcetera. You need to concentrate, not on beating me, but figuring out what each broom does better. Then the engineers can tweak that parameter to fit your flying style," he explained the process for her again.

Ginny nodded. "Okay, I'll try harder."

"The better you do, the better your broom will be. The engineers can only build to what you tell them. Without good feedback they can't hope to do their jobs." Harry patted her leg. "Ready?"

Ginny bobbed her head and led them back to the test area. "Sorry guys, I'm a bit too competitive for my own good sometimes."

Vincent and the other engineer smiled. "Miss Weasley it is easier to calm a player than to inspire them. I imagine your fire is what makes you a great player."

"Lets do the last two over, I wasn't concentrating very well," Ginny said taking the broom off the table where she left it.

The trials resumed in earnest. Ginny took only a short break for lunch before resuming the testing. Sometimes she went against Harry, other times she flew the obstacle course solo. Her comments and feedback to the engineers became more productive allowing them to respond with even more detailed questions about the brooms' characteristics. After a grueling nine hour day they called it quits.

Ginny plopped down on a bench near the engineers. "Well how'd I do? I mean after my little tantrum."

"Very well, we have some really detailed information. I'll have the techs work these requirements into the custom stocks we made last night. Let's start again at say ten tomorrow morning?" Vincent offered.

"Okay, we'll see you then," Harry and Ginny replied in unison. By the time they reached the convertible Ginny was moving pretty slowly.

"Even with the cushioning charm, nine hours on a broom is a lot," Harry commented. Ginny slid carefully into the seat, nodding in agreement.

* * *

Harry drove them back to the hotel. When they arrived Harry led her to their room.

"I'll be down in the garden, when you're ready, come find me for dinner." He shuffled her into the room alone.

Ginny was surprised to see a muscular woman rubbing warming oil into her hands near a massage table.

"Hello, I am Maria. Undress please and we'll begin the massage." Ginny went to the bath and did as she was instructed returning clothed only in a large bath towel. Once properly positioned on the massage table she felt the woman's strong hands knead her sore muscles.

Between groans of pleasure and small twinges of pain Ginny relaxed. 'I've got to thank Harry for planning this,' she reflected silently, 'if I can move.' A small smile graced her lips. After a forty minute massage Maria went to the bath and let the tub run, adding mineral salts and bath oils to the steaming hot water. She escorted Ginny to the bath for long soak in the deep tub.

After another forty minutes of soaking in the mineral bath Ginny stepped out and slipped into one of the thick terry cloth robes provided. Maria had already packed up and left. Ginny walked to the wardrobe and selected loose fitting shorts and one of Harry's t-shirts to wear. After dressing and drying her hair she set off for the garden.

"Enjoy that?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Oh yes. You know if you keep doing things like that word might get out that you're a softy." Ginny smiled as she sat across from him at the small garden table. The two sampled different fare from the hotel's menu and washed it down with small amounts of wine. After a relaxing dinner the couple retired to their room for the night.

* * *

The next day at ten o'clock Ginny was once again ready for more flying. The brooms this time were her custom made stocks, fitted with different tails. Each broom was tagged with the characteristics charmed into that particular broom. The procedure from the previous day was followed again. Ginny flew each broom and returned detailed information about its feel and performance. The second day of trials lasted through the morning and into early afternoon.

With the next round of testing complete Harry and Ginny spent the day driving through the mountains stopping to enjoy the scenery. After a couple hours of sightseeing they returned to the hotel for a quiet night together.

* * *

On Friday the last day of test runs began with Ginny trying out her completed brooms on the obstacle course. After testing each of them, and performing timed runs, she was ready to face Harry again.

After ten runs the tally stood Ginny six, Harry four. None of the runs was won by more than a few yards. At the end of the day Vincent went over a few last minute tweaks to both Harry's and Ginny's brooms. He promised delivery in the next few weeks so they would have time to practice with the new brooms prior to the start of the QWC season in September.

Harry and Ginny piled into the Jaguar and returned to the hotel in Varallo. As dusk settled onto the small town the streets began to fill with locals and tourists alike. Many restaurants opened their patios for outdoor dining. A festive atmosphere engulfed the townsfolk, live music drifted through the town's streets emanating from a bandstand in the town square. Harry and Ginny stopped by several cafes or taverns replenishing their drinks or snacking on appetizers.

Ginny walked close to Harry, his arm held her shoulders. "This is so relaxing and fun," Ginny commented.

"It is. When I was here last time I knew you'd love it and hoped that one day I'd bring you here," Harry said softly. They walked along in silence for a long moment.

"Is that why you left?" Ginny asked as she stopped walking. Her halt caused Harry to stop and face her.

"Yes… I was in town and then on that Friday they started with the street party, like tonight. All of a sudden I started thinking about you, and how much you'd like it here." He took a deep breath before continuing, "I went back to my camp in the woods, got the bike and took off." Harry looked over Ginny's shoulder towards the town square.

"Is that what you did all summer?" She stepped closer to him so he'd have to look at her. "Stayed somewhere until you thought of me and then left?"

"Pretty much." He shrugged. "There's a bakery up ahead that has the greatest cannoli." He tried to lead her along by the hand. She resisted the tug at her hand. He turned back to her a second time.

"Harry…" She fidgeted. "I…I wish I'd have been here with you."

"So do I." He stepped forward, kissed her nose quickly and flashed his best crooked smile. "Hey, we've been over all that. Besides, I'm in severe cannoli withdrawal." He pulled her hand gently and they wandered to the bakery.

* * *

The next morning the pair loaded their bags into the auto. Harry turned the car out of town to the south. Ginny curled up in the passenger seat reading the newest issue of _Witch Weekly_. It was all she could do; Harry refused to tell her their next stop. After a pleasant drive they left the steeper mountains behind and entered rolling hills. Harry turned the car more to the east, the roads widened as they approached their destination. Ginny looked up from her magazine, the quiz '_Rate Your Wizard's Love Quotient_' was half completed.

She looked ahead to the street signs, '_Welcome to Milan_' She stared over at Harry. "Why are we in Milan?" she asked skeptically.

"Errand to run," he replied nonchalantly.

"What type of errand?" she pressed.

"Shopping." He evaded her question and her eyes.

"What kind of shopping?" her voice had an edge to it now.

"What do you want for lunch?" he asked, cheerfully smiling at her.

"Your head if you don't give me an answer," she half growled.

"Don't make me ruin it. Are sandwiches okay?" he asked.

She huffed at his evasiveness. "Sandwiches are fine… git."

"Don't you like surprises?" he questioned playfully.

"Yes, but I don't like not being in control." She pouted.

He parked the car on a side street and they walked to a street cart selling cold sandwiches and sodas. After lunch he took her hand guiding her down a few streets until he found the shop he was looking for, _Aramando's Tobacco Shoppe_

"Why are we here! Neither of us needs tobacco!" Ginny crossed her arms defiantly. He spun her quickly so she faced across the street. The polished rose marble of the shop across the street framed two large street front, plate glass windows. Black awnings shaded the windows on all four floors of the store. Across the top third of each window, _Serefina C_ was lettered in an elegant gold leaf script. Each window displayed a small selection of white dresses.

Ginny's anger was lost. 'How does he do this? Ohhh, Merlin I love this wizard,' Ginny's thoughts washed over her anger. Her face broke into a sheepish grin. "I love you, you know that right?"

"I guess I do." He grinned at her, "I have the right designer then?"

"Yes."

"Our appointment, well your appointment, is in about ten minutes." He slid his hand into hers and guided them between cars and across the street. Once they were by the front doors she pulled him into a passionate kiss. When she pulled away she was satisfied by the stunned look on Harry's face.

He opened the large glass door, together they went to the sales counter. "Good afternoon, Ginevra Weasley here for ," Harry said politely.

The thin sales clerk nodded almost imperceptibly and led them to a side room with large drawing tables along one wall. "Serefina shall be with you in a moment."

Soon a darker skinned woman with long straight black hair entered the room. "Good day Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley. As I've informed Miss Weasley previously, I really do not have much free time right now as you can see." She pointed to a large calendar on the wall. Many days had at least one appointment.

"Yes you mentioned that, but I was truly hoping you could make an exception." Harry smiled at her. Ginny studied Harry's manner.

"The fall shows are just around the corner…The winter ball season is about upon us as well…" Serefina continued unsure of her course. The woman looked at Harry and became even less sure of why she was declining to design the young redhead's dress.

"It's only one more dress," Harry suggested catching the designer's dark eyes with his. "I read an article once, you said the reason you went into business was to give brides a chance to be at their most glamorous on their most important day. Doesn't this beautiful woman deserve that?" Harry smiled at her again.

Serefina pored over the calendar. "So busy…And there is the matter of the cost."

Harry stepped near her checking the calendar himself. "Well if you just shuffle a few here and there it can be managed." Harry kept smiling at her. "Cost won't be an issue."

"Mr. Potter, the cost will be in the ten million Lira range," the designer stated firmly.

"Wait, Harry, that's too much. I won't…Well, how much is that exactly?" Ginny objected. "I can find something else."

Harry leaned close to her. "A little more than four thousand pounds so…maybe fifteen hundred Galleons. Gin, you'll have the dress you dreamed of. I know it's a lot of money, and it doesn't matter," he whispered.

"Harry," she whispered forcefully before she saw his face and knew the argument was lost.

"Serefina, as I said, cost is not an issue. Do you want it all up front?" Harry offered. Serefina stood a little taller after Harry's offer.

"Yes, I can adjust a few appointments." She moved entries on the planner and soon enough time for Ginny's dress design was available. "Miss Weasley, we'll start the base design today and then another meeting in a few weeks?"

"Yes, that's fine, thank you," Ginny said smiling as if it was Christmas morning.

"Well then Mr. Potter, go out for a bit. Be back in three hours to pick Miss Weasley up after our session." Serefina pulled a large sketch pad from the counter top and set it on one of the large drawing tables.

Ginny hugged her man. "What happened? I ask and she says 'no', you ask and all of a sudden she decides she has the time?" she questioned in a low voice.

"I just helped her decide, that's all," he whispered back.

"Did you confound her?" Ginny accused in an equally quiet whisper.

"No." he winked at her. Harry left the design studio. He needed to find the local wizarding bank so he could draw enough gold to pay for the dress.

* * *

Harry eventually found the local wizard bank. The goblins there were more than happy to help him; of course they were more interested in the six and a quarter percent transaction fee they charged. None the less, he was able to secure the full amount to pay for Ginny's dress. The goblins converted his gold to Lira for him and provided a cashiers check for the amount. Harry then window shopped for a little while before returning to the dress shop.

Harry stepped into the studio and checked in on Ginny. Across the drawing tables lay a dozen design sketches. On an easel in the corner rested a more detailed sketch showing a slim redheaded woman in a bare shouldered, silk dress. Serefina and Ginny sat at a counter, the top of which was covered in various silk samples.

"Ahhh, Mr. Potter, we're nearly done, sit tight." Serefina waved him to a stool near the drawing tables. While he waited Ginny and Serefina finalized the fabric selection. Ginny finally motioned Harry over and excitedly showed him the detailed sketch, and the selected silks to be used. She pointed out the special details of the dress that she was clearly infatuated with.

Harry presented the cashiers check to the designer. Ginny gathered a few smaller sketches along with a set of small fabric samples so she could show her Mum and Hermione. Ginny and Serefina agreed on her next appointment date and time, marking it on the planner.

No sooner did Harry and Ginny alight from the store than Ginny planted a world's record length kiss on Harry's lips. When she finally pulled her lips from his, and they each caught their breath, she went in for another. He picked her up and spun her around.

When he let her down to the sidewalk she put her lips near his ear. "If you want to reap the rewards of my happiness we need to find a hotel." Harry pulled her along as he raced down the street for their hotel which was just two blocks down on the right. Room service was ordered; the inhabitants of Suite 6B never left the room prior to checking out the next morning.


	27. You Should Be Scared

**You Should Be Scared**

The third week of August was highlighted by the second contract meeting at Bernard's office. The lawyer gave Harry advance notice that the meeting was sure to be unpleasant. Both the team and the league flatly refused his counter offers. Harry was in a surly mood when he arrived thirty minutes before the meeting was set to begin.

"Welcome Harry, let's sit." Bernard led Harry to the conference room. "Let's get some basics down. Again, let me do most of the talking. You know the drill. Make sure we sit at this end of the table so they have to turn their necks to see us.

"Sounds good." Harry smiled as he took his seat. Soon Eileen escorted Mr. Broodmore and Mr. Stepney into the conference room. Harry felt a noticeable chill in the air as neither offered a hand when he stood to greet them.

"Good morning gentlemen." Bernard smiled unenthusiastically. "Shall we begin?" Both men more or less grunted.

"So we can begin with the QWC contract first?" Harry's agent began the process of negotiations. As cold as the atmosphere was at the start of the meeting it soon turned down right frosty. Neither the QWC nor the Cannons felt they should make any more concessions from their demands. When Bernard tried to negotiate the officials stonewalled. Harry was growing frustrated as the meeting dragged on with no real progress or purpose. With another hour gone the relationship between the attendees plummeted from frosty to downright frigid.

"Sirs, I cannot find any reason to continue this meeting," Stepney declared. "You are not being reasonable…"

At this Harry finally snapped. "Not being reasonable! That's insane! I've been open to some type of compromise, but…"

'WHAM!' Broodmore pounded his fist on the table. "NO Mr. Potter. You are using the World Quidditch Cup league and the Chudley Cannons to increase your already considerable wealth and fame. We are merely asking for that you provide an adequate and equal amount of time to compensate us for providing you the forum to prosper!" He thundered in his deepest voice. "I will not be bullied by a young, arrogant, fortune seeker! No matter how famous he thinks he is!"

Harry stood so fiercely his chair spilled over behind him. "I understand more than you know! I've had men more powerful than you meddle in my life, trying to bend the truth to fit their needs!"

"Good day." Sterling Stepney stood and marched for the door, Broodmore followed him and with that the meeting was over.

Bernard spoke after the room cleared, "Harry, that outburst hurt us."

"I wasn't going to let him just spout off like that. You didn't seem inclined to say anything, so I did. I've had my fill of officials like them; it's no different than the ministry hacks that used to do the same thing. Use me to make themselves look good," Harry defended.

"I know you're frustrated Harry. We've been over the ground rules enough for you to know. Let me do the talking," Bernard's voice was firm.

"We aren't getting anywhere," Harry said in exasperation.

"Harry, you and Ginny spelled out what you wanted, exactly. The number of days for work, and number of days off. Dates that were off limits, and times that you could be flexible, along with the compensation package expected. If you want to change those items we can, but if you want them as spelled out to me, then let me do my job," Bernard explained firmly.

"I just want to play." Harry shook his head.

"Harry we knew going in they were going to fight us tooth and nail. This is not unexpected." Bernard patted his back. "This is tough on you I know. Go home to Ginny, have a nice dinner and let me deal with this."

* * *

The weekend was spent getting tents packed for training camp. Ginny and Harry were both required to attend training camps, and both had the same rules. Tents to be set up at the pitch, no visitors, no spouses or mates allowed. Ginny met Hermione at Diagon Alley earlier in the week and went shopping for a new tent. Her old one was really too small for her to have any visitors, so a new one was in order. She chose a roomier model closer in size to Harry's tent, which she decorated in the Harpies' colors of dark green and gold.

Sunday dinner at the Burrow was more lively than normal. Bill and Fleur dropped by with Victoire. Andromeda and Teddy arrived too. Percy showed up as well and for the first time in three years Penelope Clearwater was with him. The biggest surprise was Charlie attending and the lesser surprise that Jaclyn was with him after spending the summer with him in Romania. She was just back in the country readying for Fuselighter camp. The night was filled with fun and catching up between Weasleys and adopted Weasleys.

Jaclyn was spending lots of time with Ginny and Hermione as they went over some of the wedding details. Soon the three women were discussing men and the new season coming up. Hermione described some of the more interesting aspects of her job at the ministry.

"Haarrryy," Ginny sang to him as he crossed by the study.

"Whaaaat?" he questioned slowly, in a voice that inferred he knew that a somewhat questionable proposal was headed his way. He stepped into the study where the women sat.

"Jaclyn was just mentioning that since she spent the summer in Romania and the QWC season on the road she doesn't have a flat to stay in." Ginny paused. "And her roommate has their tent but cheers for a different team this year." She paused again. "Do-you-care-if-she-rooms-in-the-other-half-of-your-tent?" came out quickly in one shot.

"Back up." Harry looked to his fiancée, then to Hermione and Jaclyn. "Whose idea was this?"

"Ginny's," Jaclyn answered.

"Explain the thought process here. We'll end up on the front page of the paper again," Harry replied.

"It's only until the season starts, by then I can get a roommate or my own tent," Jaclyn weighed in.

Harry looked at his future wife not sure if she'd hit her head recently trying to follow her thought process. Ginny smiled sheepishly at him. "Why not Harry, it's only short term. We'd do it if was Luna needing help."

"Well yeah, but Luna can at least keep the nargles out of the tent," he replied.

"What's a nargle?" Jaclyn asked looking confusedly between Harry, Hermione and Ginny.

"We have no idea," the trio replied more or less in unison, laughing softly. Jaclyn now appeared more confused than before the previous comments.

Harry chuckled and answered the request. "Sure, we can stow your stuff in a bag and shrink it. I was going to take the chopper to the pitch, should be a nice two hour ride. We'll need to leave about seven in the morning," Harry said, thinking the time frame out in his mind as he spoke. "I'll pick you up here in the morning."

* * *

Harry throttled down and turned down the lane to Chudley Stadium. He pulled into the camp area for team members. Jaclyn helped him to set up the tent next to Ron's. She went to check in with the dance coach, he went to find Coach Grey.

"Hi Coach, I need to get a schedule for camp."

"Hi Harry. We need to go see Sterling then," The coach informed him.

"Why?" Harry inquired.

"Because, you haven't signed a contract so you may not be allowed to practice," Coach Grey said as they walked down the hall to the Manager's office. When the pair arrived Coach Grey announced their arrival, "Sterling, Harry's here."

"Come in." He waved from behind his desk. "Well, I'm surprised you're here Harry, didn't think you'd bother without a signed contract."

"Well, then maybe even after playing here two years you don't really know me," Harry replied. "All I really want to do is play quidditch and have a happy life with Ginny."

"Then why all the demands in the contracts?" Sterling questioned.

Harry sighed. He didn't need or want a discussion about his contract today. "Have you read it? I mean really read it? All I've spelled out is limitations on PR events so I can spend time with my family, and I get roasted for it." He paused. "I'm here in good faith, give me a schedule so I can practice."

_Dear Ginny,_

_I hope your week started better than mine. As soon as I got here I had to go see Sterling for my schedule. There was a question about whether I should be allowed to practice since I don't have a signed contract. Anyway, it's all worked out for now. We're doing two a days, plus position meetings so not too much free time. I'll write more if something exciting actually happens. We have two new chasers since two of ours retired after last year. The new guys seem nice enough, one's a rookie, the other we signed away from Edinburgh._

_All my love,_

_Harry_

* * *

_Dearest Harry,_

_Sorry to hear they're hassling you about the contract. Keep your chin up. On my end the schedule is about the same as yours. Gwenog is moving me to the number three position so I'll do more play calling but probably less scoring. It's not permanent, just trying it out. We have a new keeper this year, Michelle, she's a clean rookie, but she's almost a foot taller than Katherine was so it might work out._

_That's it from here, pretty boring. Wendy, Sandy and Angela say 'Hi' want to know when we're going drinking again. Two weeks will be over quick, see you soon._

_Love you seeker boy,_

_Ginny_

* * *

_Dear Gin,_

_For the record, two weeks is not going quickly. Maybe I'm spoiled by having you near me all the time. Glad to hear about the position change, your scoring might go down, but I think the chance to do the play calling and possibly help with strategy is the strongest part of your game._

_I don't know if I've told you lately, but you really do impress me. Also, a photographer for the prophet got a picture of me having dinner with Jaclyn so be prepared for that to be published. Only five days to go._

_Fly fast chaser girl, I love you,_

_Harry_

* * *

On the Monday after camp Harry and Ginny woke late in the morning to a persistent 'tap, tap, tap' on the window. Ginny left their bed to check it out.

"They're here!" she called to Harry in the loft. "They're here! Vincent got them done!" The words got louder as Ginny raced up the stairs to the loft levitating two large packages in front of her. Ginny and both boxes landed on the bed guaranteeing that Harry' sleep was finished. She tore into her box revealing four new custom brooms. She pulled the specification sheets for them. Two were for normal conditions, one for wet weather and one for high wind conditions. Each was serial number coded and a charm was written down for her to memorize. Without enacting the charms the brooms would behave the same as a standard Firebolt, with the charms they would exhibit the special properties designed specifically for her. Harry's brooms had the same security features.

Quickly they dressed and then sent a patronus to Ron to see if he and Hermione wanted to come over for a fly. The rest of the day was spent flying and learning the nuances of the new equipment.

* * *

The next week passed by in a flurry of owls between Harry, Bernard, Broodmore and Stepney. Ginny spent the week relaxing and trying her best to keep Harry calm. Three nights in a row he rose from bed in the middle of the night and went downstairs to watch the television. Ginny would find him the next morning asleep on the sofa. On the Wednesday before opening day another meeting was scheduled at Bernard's office.

The meeting started out tense but cordial as both sides made minor concessions in an effort to reach an agreement. The team offered more money, but that did nothing to dislodge Harry's requirement for reasonable off time. More than anything this frustrated the agents for the team and the league. In their experience more money usually got the player to give in. This situation was the exact opposite. Harry didn't need the money; he wanted three evenings a week free of commitments during the season.

At lunchtime the meeting wasn't moving forward any longer. Rather than lose ground both sides decided it was best to adjourn for the day. Another meeting was set for Friday morning in a last attempt to reach an agreement prior to the start of the season.

* * *

Harry spent Thursday morning getting the tent ready for travel. Jaclyn was taking it to the stadium. She would need the tent even if he failed to reach a contract agreement. Ginny readied her tent on Thursday morning too; she was supposed to be at the Harpies pitch at noon.

"Wondered where you got off to." Ginny scratched his shoulder through his t-shirt as she sat next to him. It had taken a good ten minutes of searching before she found him sitting alone on the back side of the carriage house. "Want to talk?"

"I dunno, not much to say till after the meeting tomorrow morning," he replied.

"Want me to leave you be?" she asked.

"No, I was getting up to come see you off soon anyway." He took her hand. Slowly the two of them ambled back to the front of the building. "Have a good trip, and a great game." He kissed her sweetly. "Love you, knock-em dead." He kissed her again.

"Thanks, I'll do my best." Ginny kissed him back. "Let me know what happens. Love you too." She picked up her equipment bag and 'pop' disappeared.

Harry spent the remainder of the day moping around before winding up at the Burrow. Two large pieces of Molly's warm apple pie helped his mood considerably. He spent some time in the shop with Arthur repairing a broken arm chair.

* * *

Friday morning Harry arrived at Bernard's offices at ten o'clock for the meeting. After exchanging niceties the business started where it was left off on Wednesday. The stalemate in negotiations never changed throughout two hours of bickering between Bernard, Sterling and Mr. Broodmore. Harry, as instructed, stayed quiet unless advised by Bernard to speak.

As lunch time approached Mr. Broodmore and Mr. Stepney exchanged whispers. Broodmore looked at Harry with disdain before commenting.

"After negotiating in good faith it appears Mr. Potter is not willing to give the World Quidditch Cup league the same consideration. With regret, I feel it is my duty to advise counsel for the team, that perhaps it should exercise its right of refusal."

"Mr. Broodmore, I thank you for the consideration in this matter, and take your suggestion under advisement." He paused for a few seconds "Mr. Potter, , at this time the Chudley Cannons will exercise the right of refusal." Both opposing lawyers stood from the table and left the room quickly.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Harry questioned.

"Right of refusal Harry. Since Chudley was the first team you signed with, and there is currently no binding contract, according to QWC league rules they have the right to take one of three actions in regards to your contract. First we reach an agreement and you sign. Second they sell the rights to negotiate with you. Third, they do not sign you and refuse to let other teams contact you… Refusal," Bernard explained.

"So I can't play, and nobody else can sign me?" Harry said angrily. "What the hell, what are you getting paid to do then? All I want to do is play and now I can't even do that."

"Harry, for the record, I'm getting paid nothing. My fees are based upon your contract value, which at this point is zero." He flashed a quick smile at Harry. "I know it doesn't feel like it, but they've made a tactical error of gigantic proportions."

"Now what?"

"Well, it looks like you have a bit of a vacation, but I suggest you keep training in some way. I need to work on a press release otherwise the only side reported in the prophet tomorrow will be theirs." Bernard started to close up his notes. "I'd imagine by the end of next week they'll be begging for a meeting. By that time our position will be exponentially stronger."

"Why? All that's changed is I'm not playing," Harry questioned.

"Harry, what is all this about?" Bernard asked as the two men stood from the table.

"Money and power," Harry replied.

"Yes, and what do you think the backlash will be when on opening day the best seeker in the league won't be playing. Not only not playing, but not signed." The lawyer led his guest to the reception area.

"Fan's are going to be upset." Harry smiled. "Actually knowing how passionate Cannons fans are, downright angry is probably more descriptive."

"I'd think so. Right now almost ten thousand fans are camped outside the stadium expecting a win tomorrow, expecting number seven to be playing. And it's not going to happen." He paused. "And when it becomes known that the team locked you out, fans will go ballistic. More importantly, every team owner in the league will be contacting the Cannons front office about signing you away. Your value, read that as influence, will quadruple."

"So we ride it out?" Harry nodded in understanding. "Guess I'll go watch Ginny's game then. Thanks Bernard, sorry for the anger earlier."

"It's okay Harry, I know it must be tough on you." The man led Harry to the door ending the meeting.

As Harry left Diagon Alley he made a stop at the owl post. There was one set of fans he wanted to know the truth.

_Dear Daniel,_

_I know you will be tuned to the WWN for opening day. I wanted to let you know as a friend that I will not be playing in the game. The team and I have not reached an agreement on my contract. Please do not believe any of the rumors that will be printed in the papers or heard on the street. The only reason I have not signed is because the team wants too many promotional appearances. _

_More appearances means less time at home time with Ginny. Since you helped me to decide that Ginny should be my girlfriend I think you can understand why I want to spend time with her. (She sure is pretty isn't she?)_

_Anyway, I wanted you and your family to know the truth._

_Your friend,_

_Harry_

_(When I do sign with a team I'll get some passes so you can come see a game.)_

Harry sealed the parchment and selected a barn owl to deliver his note to the Warringtons.

* * *

'Pop' Harry appeared at the front of his tent at the Cannons home pitch. He walked over to his tent. Several family members loitered outside by the tents. Ron and Hermione's tent was next to his. He grabbed a few items and some clothes from inside his tent placing them in his equipment bag alongside his custom brooms. He talked to Ron and other family members, letting them know the situation, then apparated to the Harpies pitch to be with Ginny.

Harry strolled from the apparition point to the rows of team members' tents at the Holyhead stadium. As he closed the distance to Ginny's tent he was stopped by Wendy.

"Hi Harry, be careful," she warned, pointing towards Ginny's tent. "She's in full out wacko mode."

"Wacko mode?" he tilted his head, not sure he heard the woman correctly.

"Well she's stressing because of the extra responsibility. As number three position she calls the plays tomorrow. So Sandy and I tried to lighten her mood a little… we pranked her," Wendy explained.

"That wasn't smart," Harry appraised looking between the Harpies chaser and his fiancée's tent.

"No kidding, I just came from the healer's aid station. Healer Gentry is trying to remove the bat-bogey hex from Sandy's face now," Wendy admitted.

"What was the plan?" he asked.

"We transfigured her play book, so she couldn't obsess over the plays. Now it's a vase. We figured if she couldn't read the book she'd stop stressing out and relax. It was an error in judgment to say the least." Wendy patted his arm. Harry shook his head in dismay. "Good luck, you're a brave man."

Harry stepped into the tent. His jaw dropped as he took in the vision before him. The interior of the tent was in total disarray. Pillows lay all about the floor; chairs rested overturned, wall hangings listed to the side. In the bedroom section the bed covers draped across an arm chair and covered the floor on the far side of the bed. In the center of the main room Ginny was madly tossing different books and magazines from a coffee table to the floor frantically searching for, what Harry assumed, was her play book.

Ginny was furiously muttering an obscenity filled tirade. "… keep her out of my damn tent... I'll string her up by her…wish her sorry arse was never…" She tossed an old copy of _Witch Weekly_ towards the door. "…see if I call her plays… stupid bitch thinks its funny…show her bloody funny… bogey hex from hell…"

"Hi there, how we doing?" he questioned warily, taking a half step to his right so he wasn't struck by the flying periodical.

Ginny spun to face him. "I DON'T CARE… Oh, sorry Harry. The girls hid my play book on me."

"Yeah I heard. I ran into Wendy on the way in." Harry sniggered.

"This is funny to you?" she shouted. She pulled her wand. "I'll hex you to…"

"Gin, it isn't funny to you I know…" He was stopped by a second volley of words from Ginny.

"To me? What. Does. That. Mean?" She advanced on him, emphasizing each word with a jab of her wand towards his chest.

"Will you calm down? I didn't do anything. I came in to help. If you don't want my help I'll go." Harry navigated his way through the mess and lifted a black vase from her nightstand. He recanted the charm and the vase returned to its natural shape, Ginny's play book. He looked at his still frustrated fiancée. "Want some help tidying up after your tirade?"

Ginny plopped herself down on the sofa. "Yes…Sorry I'm being so bitchy."

Harry settled next to her, and put an arm around her shoulder. "Relax; you know the plays by heart. Stop worrying." He rubbed her shoulders. "Come on, it's your mess, but I'll help you clean it up." Both of them stood and started to magic the tent's furnishings back to their rightful place.

'Whap' Ginny went sprawling as the large throw pillow Harry was banishing hit her in the back of the head. Ginny lifted herself from the floor to see him smirking. With a wave of her wand two sofa cushions rapidly descended on his head knocking him to the floor. He retaliated by summoning a sheet to cover her head and then loosed a barrage of bed pillows while she was tangled in the fabric.

Ginny managed to poke her head out from under the sheet, hair flying wildly about her shoulders. With an angry wave of her hand she levitated six pillows from the guest room of the tent, thumping Harry solidly in the back knocking him to his knees. He gave her a shocked look, then smiled at her, and with a flick of his wrist a large beanbag chair dropped on her head. She fought to stand but fell over another cushion he sent towards her legs. With a grunt she fell back on her bed. She sat up and with a 'hrumppff' blew a tangle of hair from in front of her face.

The momentary pause was her demise. With a sweeping motion of both arms Harry sent every pillow in the tent to the bed engulfing the bed, linens and Ginny in a large mass of fluffy pillows. He dove into the pile.

"Harry James Potter if you think…Harry that's not fair…Ohh your hands are cold…No way…ohhh…that feels nice…what do you…You think you can just do that…ohh Merlin…ohh Harry…mmmm…now that I like…yeah, I like that a lot…mmm, Harry…move your leg up some more...uhhhh…mmmm…" slowly Ginny's arguments left her as her body's desires betrayed her anger. She willingly fell victim to Harry's affectionate advances.

A knock on the door frame many minutes later interrupted the under-pillow activities. "Ginny are you still ticked at us?" Wendy and Sandy stayed outside the door, deciding not to risk entry to the tent.

"I'm fine; Harry saved your sorry arses," Ginny's muffled voice answered. "Now no offense, but go away, we're busy." Ginny dove back under the mass of pillows and returned her attention to rewarding Harry's bravery for entering her tent while she was so upset.

After the under pillow frolicking was completed and both of them hastily dressed; the couple began the task of placing the pillows in their rightful locations around the tent.

"Harry, why exactly are you here?" she asked floating a set of pillows to the sofa.

"The team locked me out, no contract, and they didn't sell the bid rights for my contract either, so nobody else can sign me for now." He shrugged and flew the bean bag chair into the main seating room.

"Did you notice what you did during the pillow fight?" his eyes twinkled at her.

"What?" Ginny questioned not understanding the inference.

"About half way through the fight you banished a bunch of pillows at me without your wand."

"I did? Really?" Ginny waved her hand and a bed pillow zoomed to the bed landing softly by the headboard. "YES!" She quickly performed a funky little victory dance. Harry laughed, before a very worried look washed across his face.

"What's wrong?" Ginny saw the expression his face wore.

"I'm envisioning a wandless, non-verbal, bat-bogey hex…and it scares me," Harry said warily.

"You should be scared." Ginny grinned wickedly at the possibility of such a spell. 'Whap' Harry was popped in the shoulder by a pillow. They laughed together and fell onto the bed side by side.

"Feeling more relaxed now?" Harry asked, rubbing her shin with his bare foot.

"Yes." Her stomach growled its displeasure at the lack of food intake recently. "Come on Sandy's family is having a cookout. We can nick some dinner from them." They finished dressing and she led them down the row to Sandy's tent where the cookout was well under way.

* * *

Opening day on the twenty first of September dawned. As the sun rose, the quidditch world was alive and eagerly anticipating the day's matches. The fervor for the ensuing games took a back seat to the revelations printed in the sports section of every magical newspaper. _The Daily Prophet_ had the following headline:

_Cannons Misfire Contract for Star Seeker!_

_In a gross miscalculation The Chudley Cannons have yet to sign superstar seeker Harry Potter to a new contract. While the Chudley management officers have issued a statement saying Mr. Potter's demands were beyond what the team could manage, this reporter has found the facts. Having seen the actual proposal from Mr. Potter's legal representative I can assure all fans that Harry Potter's demands were not in any way excessive. In this reporter's opinion the demands were actually far less than what one would expect for a player of his magnitude…_

Each of the other magical news dailies and _Quidditch Weekly_ ran similar stories. The most interesting article came on the financial pages of _The Daily Prophet._

_No Potter = No Galleons for Chudley_

_The mishandling of Harry Potter's contract by the Chudley Cannons and The Quidditch World Cup league may result in a large financial loss for the team's owners. When news broke late Friday night that the star seeker's contract had not been renewed; fans across the nation clamored for a refund on their tickets. A rather passionate brigade of season ticket holders stormed the Chudley box office in an attempt to accost the team manager Mr. Sterling Stepney. Mr. Stepney has been relocated to an undisclosed location by team management, to ensure his personal well being and security._

_If forced to refund ticket monies already collected the team could post a loss between ten and twelve million galleons. Also affected are teams who host the Cannons. Many if not all of these games were sold out well in advance in the expectation that Mr. Potter would be playing. A press release from the Puddlemere United officers stated the lost revenue from those refunds could cost his team up to half million galleons…_

He decided Bernard was right about the backlash. His position was now much stronger, he was also happy that Bernard was able to get his side of the story out. He could now dictate his terms to the Cannons, which meant a significant increase in his 'Ginny Time'. Harry smiled at the headlines once more as he rose from the couch and went to wake Ginny for the day.

* * *

Harry enjoyed the day mingling with fans and some of Ginny's team mates prior to the game. Soon he was in the box seats, he met up with Andromeda and Teddy who'd come to see this game instead of Ron's. Harry watched as Ginny led the Holyhead chasers through the contest. The game initially was pretty close but the exceptional speed and play calling for the Harpies soon put the game out of reach. The Tornado's seeker captured the snitch after just under four hours of play, however the Harpies still won by over one hundred points.

Harry spent the remaining portions of the day and evening with Ginny and Teddy at the Harpies pitch. He avoided questions about his contract and focused mostly on Ginny's accomplishments. Gwenog made sure she stopped by and had a brief private conversation with Ginny.

The next morning Harry and Ginny packed up the tent while Teddy played in the grass. Harry picked up his godson and the three of them apparated to the carriage house.

* * *

Harry woke to an odd sound on Monday morning. Hoots and the noise of nervously clicking talons wafted in from outside the loft. He decided to ignore the noise and slid closer to Ginny. 'Oh yeah, much better decision,' he congratulated himself as he draped his arm over her warm shoulders.

Ginny turned on her side and let him hold her. She peeked a sleepy eye towards him but her attention was redirected when she saw the window in the background. "Blimey look at all the owls…" she stretched out and walked to the window. "Harry, there's gotta be hundreds of owls out here."

He staggered up from the bed to bear witness to her observation. He refocused his eyes after putting on his glasses. She wasn't kidding. Owls perched on trees, fence posts, bushes, and any other place they could find to roost. Deciding for a second time that the owls could wait, he and Ginny ate a quick breakfast and then went downstairs to deal with the owl post.

Post coming from teams inquiring about his availability was forwarded to Bernard by Harry's owl Edgar. The rest of the post Harry and Ginny opened and read through quickly. A few letters came from upset fans wanting their money back; those were forwarded to the Cannons box office by Ginny's owl Ellie. The remaining letters the couple read through, some Harry or Ginny saved for a personal reply, autograph requests were put off until later in the week, the rest of the letters got banished to the trash barrel.

On Tuesday evening the couple flooed over to the Burrow to see how Molly and Arthur were doing. Molly welcomed them as expected. The pair brushed off their clothing after alighting from the fireplace. To their surprise the Burrow was quite crowded. George, Kate, Bill, Fleur and several other witches and wizards milled about the living room and study.

"What's up?" Harry asked Bill.

"Order meeting tonight," he responded.

Harry looked about and recognized many of the faces, some new faces he did not recognize. "I didn't know the order was still meeting," Harry said quietly.

"Yes we still meet, about once a month." Bill hugged Ginny as she came over carrying Victoire. "Hi sis."

"I guess I'm out of the loop." Harry brushed the light blond hair from his niece's brow. She smiled at him and he knew her Veela charm was in full play.

"Not really Harry. For the most part the order's members agreed to leave you be, all four of you. After the last few years you lot needed a chance to live your lives, so we let you." He grinned at his daughter. "You're more than welcome to stay of course."

"Please, let us gather in the kitchen," Arthur called. Soon the Order of the Phoenix members sat at the large kitchen table of the Burrow to confer. Each member of the group was offered a time to speak about what they'd observed in the last month or so.

"…brings my section up to date," Samuel Westin completed his report.

"Sam?" Harry caught the Auror's attention "How is it the ministry can't get any more information on the few organized sects of dark wizards?"

"Harry, I'm not sure. We arrest them, and they get interrogated, but the information from them doesn't lead us anywhere. We can tell they have an organizational structure, but we don't have facts to lead us to them."

"The guys that attacked me on my birthday, did we learn anything from them?" he questioned the Auror.

"No, and I thought we would. When I did the initial interviews I felt we received some good intelligence. When the investigative team followed up; they couldn't get anywhere with the information we'd gathered." Sam replied.

"Did you get a lot of information from them? The report I saw didn't have anything like that in it," Harry said furrowing his brow in thought.

"When did you see the report?" Westin asked.

"After he got out of the hospital, Dawlish let us see it." Ginny entered into the conversation.

"Here see if any of this looks familiar." Westin passed Harry and Ginny a folder from his satchel. "These are my personal notes and copies of what I turned in to my boss."

"A little of this was included in the report we saw, but most of this I've never seen." Harry flipped another page "Dawlish must have held it back. Doesn't surprise me, he was ticked at me."

"I can imagine he was. You took out two dark wizards that gained entry to the same building the Minister of Magic was in. You made his team look like green rookies right out of training." Westin shook his head. "Glad I wasn't on the detail."

A smattering of small talk ensued, but the organized portion of the meeting was finished up hastily.

"When's the next meeting?" Harry asked Bill as the group stood from the table and prepared to leave for the night.

"Four weeks from tonight; or sooner if we get some good information. The next one's at Shell Cottage. See you there." Bill smiled and took his daughter from Ginny. Harry and Ginny said their goodbyes and headed back to the loft for the night.

* * *

Unexpectedly the Cannons did not set forth an offer to Harry over the next week. As Bernard surmised the team was trying to save face by making him wait. At this point Harry didn't mind, it meant he got to spend another weekend watching Ginny play. In the back of his mind he enjoyed watching her almost as much as he enjoyed playing himself.

The end of the second week after opening day still brought no response from the Cannons. Harry was beginning to get concerned. Bernard kept assuring him that they would call on him soon. The Cannons box office receipts were down and a slew of ticket holders still screamed for their money back.

There was plenty of other fan mail to read for both him and Ginny so he made sure they kept up with it. On a normal day about five to six owls would arrive with letters. He was sure the number of letters would be increasing for Ginny as the Harpies were now three wins and zero losses under her play calling. The Cannons were no wins, two losses, the only bright spot for the team being Ron's keeping skills.

* * *

Thursday of the third week brought an overcast day to the carriage house. It was early evening; Harry sat on the sofa, Ginny next to him. Each of them had a warm butterbeer in their hands warding off the late autumn nighttime chill, trying to decide what muggle movie to watch on Harry's television. A large brown owl arrived.

"Odd, who owls this late in the day?" Ginny got up to let the bird in. The owl hopped to the floor and then to the armrest near Harry. Ginny curled back up next to Harry as he took the letter from the bird's out stretched talon.

"It's from the Cannons," Harry said reading the neat printing on the envelope.

"Open it!" Ginny exclaimed. "It's an offer I know it." She tried to wrestle the envelope from Harry's fingers.

"Patience Weasley." Harry made a show of opening the envelope slowly, goading Ginny on in the process. She gave up on waiting and again grabbed for the letter. Harry pulled the letter from the envelope just as she grabbed the parchment herself.

In a small flash of blue light, the world spun crazily on tilted axis. Colors turned grey and black. Wind whipped their hair about their faces. Harry and Ginny were jerked from behind their navels from the loft.


	28. I Get Cranky When I'm Hungry

**I Get Cranky When I'm Hungry**

With a rough thud Harry's and Ginny's bodies spun to the ground. Ginny landed roughly twenty feet from Harry scattering yellow and red fallen leaves in her wake. Both looked around the dark wooded area, confused for a brief moment. Trees were spaced around enough to shelter the ground from the streaming moonlight, but not close enough together to be considered a dense forest. The ground cover was light grasses and covered by dry leaves. It was maybe ten to fifteen degrees cooler than home. As quick as Harry gathered his senses he sprang to Ginny's side. "Shhh, be quiet," he whispered to her. She nodded and drew her wand.

Harry swiftly began walking the circles around Ginny, speaking softly the charms he feared he would never be allowed to forget. After four passes around the area he widened the radius of the circles and started again.

Ginny watched Harry circumnavigate her position, he didn't notice her watching. He was focused. 'No, he's more than focused,' she noticed. His eyes stared blankly ahead, Ginny kept her eyes trained on her fiancé. 'No, he's more machine-like.' For a brief moment she worried about him, about his psyche. He brought her back to reality by kneeling next to her.

"Gin we need to stay silent any time we step outside the circles I just paced off. I've layered disillusionment and silencing spells along with a confundus charm over this area so we can't be seen or heard," he cautioned.

"Where are we?" she asked haltingly.

"No idea. It's darker here and cooler, so east of home by at least several hundred miles and north too probably. You alright from the landing?" he responded.

"I'm fine. Now what?" she questioned.

"Well, we've port keyed here for a reason, don't know by who. I'm sure they're going to come after us. We need to be ready," he answered. "We wait."

"Why don't we look around?"

"It's dark, we don't know the area, and we don't know if someone is baiting us," Harry said tersely. They sat next to each other in the darkness. Whenever clouds drifted in front of the quarter moon the area sank into blackness. Ginny shivered, Harry instinctively wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. Their warm breath created curls of mist as they breathed slowly in the night air.

"All we have is what we're wearing…" he murmured. "We can transfigure some basics, tent and blankets. Do you have anything other than your clothes?"

"No," She laughed softly. "Didn't know we had plans this evening…You have anything on you?"

"No, we dropped the bottles of butterbeer when we landed." He fished around in his pockets. "I've got…six pounds, muggle, and a handkerchief."

After the brief conversation both returned to their vigil. Ginny wasn't sure how long they sat in silence waiting, waiting for something, something bad to happen. A small flash of blue light to their left caught their eyes. Harry leaned into her.

"Be patient," he whispered. She squeezed his arm in agreement. Both shifted to a squatting position, weight shifted forward, resting on the balls of their feet, ready to spring forward and attack.

Two wizards in black cloaks walked around the site slowly; the taller of the two spoke in a gravelly voice. "Careful now, he must be hiding." The voices grew in volume as the men came closer. Both wizards brandished their wands in the ready position. The wizards methodically searched the area nearby. As each search sweep was completed the men advanced on Harry's and Ginny's position.

Ginny tensed up and leaned forward ready to strike. Harry settled her by placing a hand on her thigh and pushing her back down. "Patience, we're hidden, they can't see us. Wait for them to make the mistake."

"How do you know they will?"

"I don't, but I'm hoping… The other attacks on me were littered with tactical errors." He shifted as he watched the men glide by in another pass of the search pattern.

"He has to be here, boss said the port key activated hours ago, and the wards will keep him in," the shorter man spoke thickly, his voice characterized by a thick eastern European accent. The two men continued the search to the couple's right, barely missing their spot. The search started to lead the men away from the hidden couple.

"Sooo. They think it's just me, and they have protective wards in place to keep us in," Harry mused aloud.

"DAMN!" The taller man cursed. "Split up and look harder," he ordered. The men split off and began to run the search back towards Harry and Ginny. "_Lumos!_" Both men lit their wands.

Harry shook his head at their mistakes. "Bingo."

"What?" Ginny asked.

"They separated and gave away their positions. Gin, when either of them gets close and the other isn't looking I'll cast a silencing charm on the area, as soon as I do that, you stun him. Then we'll drag him in here where he can't be seen. You put out his wand," Harry explained the plan.

"Got it." She nodded. Soon the shorter man was close by. The pale light of his illuminated wand tip bathed the area in a white glow. The taller of the two was still facing them. The young couple waited to spring the attack.

"See if they went towards the hill." The shorter wizard pointed the taller man to the left.

"Right." The tall wizard's cloak rustled in the leaves as he swept away in haste, hoping to capture the famous Harry Potter. Harry tweaked Ginny's arm and motioned to her, their eyes met in understanding.

Harry leaned past the silencing wards "_Silencio!_"

"_Stupefy!_" Ginny whispered the stunning spell. "_Accio wand!_" The wand zipped to her hand.

"_Nox!_" The area was plunged into darkness.

"_Locomotor wizard!_" The man's stiff form floated quickly to the camouflaged hiding spot. Harry floated the man to the back of the area so his body wouldn't be in the way. Harry searched the ground, finding what he was looking for he swiftly stepped to the prone man. With a swing of his fist he crushed the bludger sized rock into the man's temple. Squirts of blood splattered Harry and Ginny's clothing. The dark wizard's eyes rolled back and he lapsed into unconsciousness.

"What the hell…" Ginny started.

"Shhh, I'll explain later." Harry brushed aside her objection and then continued speaking. "Here comes the other, same plan. As soon as he has his back turned." Ginny nodded again.

"Phillip's! Where are you? Get over here! Phillips?" The tall wizard looked around for his missing comrade. He nearly stepped into the silencing ward when Harry gave the nod to attack.

"_Silencio!_"

"_Stupefy!_" The spells fired off in perfect unison.

"_Accio wand…Nox!_" Ginny commanded, capturing her second wand of the night.

"_Locomotor wizard_" Harry again guided a captured man past the protective wards. Harry placed this body next to the first. Without warning Harry rendered the man useless by crashing the rock to the back of the man's skull. The violence of the act made Ginny shudder for a second time.

"Settle down; let's see if anyone else shows up." Harry noticed small rays of light coming through the trees, it was nearing morning. Ginny looked at him questioningly. "Go ahead, ask," Harry offered. He patted the ground and both sat cross legged facing each other. Harry watched over her shoulder keeping an eye on the prisoners.

"Why did you do that? They were already stunned," she asked.

"I don't know if they can do nonverbal spells. If they can, and they clear their minds enough from the stun, they can attack us without warning. If I physically knock them out, their bodies will stir before their minds giving us a warning," He explained.

"Oh…"Ginny's voice trailed off as she processed the idea.

"Let's search them," he directed, and moved towards the fallen attackers. With the search completed Harry brought a small number of pocket items to Ginny.

"Okay, between them they had about twenty pounds muggle, ten Galleons, fourteen Sickles and a couple Knuts. No identification, but we know the shorter guy is 'Phillips', two wands, a snuff jar, handkerchiefs, and a few scraps of parchment with what looks like owl post numbers or something." Harry showed the items off. "Add this to the six pounds muggle I have and at least we have some money now." He looked to the prisoners again.

The morning sunshine shone through the trees. The bits of sunshine landing on their clothing began to warm them from the previous nights chill. Ginny squinted as a beam of light crossed the bridge of her nose. "Harry, do you think we should bind them too?" Ginny suggested.

"Good idea, go ahead," Harry agreed. Ginny leaned over the bodies "_Incarcerous!_" black ropes leapt from her wand binding both wizards tightly. She turned back to Harry. "Now what?"

"We're both tired, but now that it's light out I want to get the lay of the land before I rest." He stood up. "Find a comfy spot to lie down, I'll cast the protective wards for you, then you can rest."

"I'm not tired yet, and rather than casting the spells for me, teach them to me." Ginny stood with her arms crossed, staring at her boyfriend.

He smiled back at her, seeing the fire in her eyes. "You're right; I need to teach you the spells. If you don't want to sleep that's fine, just know that until we get out of here we won't get more than a few hours sleep at a time. Take it when you can get it."

"_Point me!_" Harry's wand spun in his hand, then quivered before pointing north. Together they searched the area. The land sloped gently leading to a steeper area to their north. About a hundred meters from their initial position Harry raised his hand in warning.

"Can you feel them? It feels like a large static charge. Makes the hair on your arms and neck stand up." Harry looked at her.

"Feel what? My arm hairs aren't tingling." She looked at her fiancé.

"The wards, strong ones too. Lots of power in them," he warned. "Come on we can follow the wards around. See if we can find a weak spot." Together the couple continued around. Harry led them keeping them near the bordering wards but not close enough to activate them.

"How can you feel the wards?" Ginny questioned.

"I dunno, ever since the final battle, you know, when the Horcrux in me was killed off, I can feel them," he answered.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Nobody needs to know. If people don't know, then I keep a pretty big advantage as a secret." He pulled Ginny's elbow so she faced him. His voice lowered in seriousness. "Gin, nobody can know. Not even Ron and Hermione."

"Okay, just us." She stared right at him so he knew she understood the importance of keeping his secret. "So you can feel the wards around our place, and the Burrow too?"

"Yes, Hogwarts is the worst, nearly makes my whole body shake… Well that brings us back to the start," he said looking around. "About a two hundred meter circle under the wards." He ducked into the hidden area being used as a base. A minute later he returned. "Both of them are still out. You ready to learn?"

For the next two hours he taught her the spells for silencing and disillusioning their camp. Ginny was a quick learner, progressing nicely. It was still cool under the canopy of trees, only about fifty degrees. Both young adults were casting warming charms on their clothing to help ward off the cold. The bigger issue was a lack of food. Both were hungry and thirsty. Because of the limited area under the wards they could find no edible roots or clean water.

Harry and Ginny rested for a while. Ginny went to check on their captives, neither was awake yet. After the rest period, during which neither of them slept, Harry decided he had to test the confinement wards.

With Ginny ready to help him he stepped close to the wards. He held out his left hand and walked into the wards. 'CRACK' with a flash of orange light Harry was thrown back about twenty feet, landing on his back. He gasped for breath, cradling his arm. Ginny rushed to him.

"Well, now we know," he said grimly.

"Are you hurt?" Ginny said worriedly, checking him over.

"I'm fine I think, my left arm is numb, can't feel it at all." He showed her. Ginny took his arm, casting a healing charm on it. "I imagine if I tried to run right through I'd be out cold."

"You'll get the pinprick sensation for a while as it heals," she advised.

Harry shook out his arm trying to hasten the return of circulation to his hand. Staring towards the ward's boundary he banished a stick to the wards. 'pffft' the stick disintegrated.

Ginny conjured a small flock of miniature canaries. With a flourish of her wand the tiny yellow birds bombarded the wards. As soon as the birds contacted the wards they shrieked, falling lifelessly to the forest floor before vanishing, all their magic gone.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" Harry's patronus charged the invisible barriers on command. The beast quivered as it contacted the confinement wards, 'hisssss' Harry's stag dissolved violently

Ginny tried a few more spells as did Harry, all the attempts were futile. Nothing bearing any magic passed through the wards successfully.

The forest shadows stretched across the earth, growing longer as the day slipped away. As night fell the shadows filled in, leaving only a few rays of light sintering through the trees.

"We have to find something to eat; 'augmenti' isn't going to sustain us," Ginny mumbled through a yawn. "And I'm getting cold." She pulled her wand and transfigured her t-shirt into a thick jumper. She performed the same spell on Harry's shirt with the same result.

Harry rubbed her shoulders. "Grab some sleep Gin, I can take the first watch."

"No I'm okay, I'll sit with you," she offered.

Harry placed powerful confundus and sleeping charms on the captured men and made sure neither would stir before morning. Ginny took the confiscated handkerchiefs and transfigured them; one into a small simple tent, the other she enlarged and made thicker to resemble a thick blanket. Together they pitched the newly formed tent. With that task completed, Harry charmed one of the Knuts into a small bronze bowl and conjured a small, blue-flamed fire to keep them warm.

The couple sat next to each other just inside the open front of the small tent. Ginny stared intently into the woods, looking for any sign of movement. Harry rested a hand on her leg. She flinched reactively. He softly stroked her leg through her jeans, but her muscles never relaxed from their tense state.

"Hey," He squeezed her thigh to get her attention. "you alright?"

"Sure I am." She smiled at him unconvincingly and then directed her gaze back to the darkened forest.

Harry continued to rub her leg, she continued to ignore it. 'She can't stay wired like this,' Harry appraised silently, not sure how to calm her. Ginny failed to notice his attention to her; she continued to concentrate on the surrounding area. He saw her stifle another yawn.

Harry slipped his arm around her shoulders; she stiffened at his touch again. "Look Ginny, you have to settle down. Relax, or else you'll just get tired faster."

"How can you relax Harry? We don't know what's going to happen." she countered. Again, silence washed over them.

When Ginny glanced to him nervously her chin was lifted slowly by his cold fingers. He gently tipped her head so she faced him. "Gin, its okay to be scared," he consoled her and gently placed a small kiss on her cold dry lips.

She swallowed. "I'm not scared."

He gave her a questioning smirk and pulled her closer. "Gin, being scared isn't anything to be ashamed of." Harry placed a soft, reassuring kiss on her lips.

Ginny was now watching him intently. He felt her release some of the tension engulfing her. "Fear, being scared, its natural Gin. Just don't let the fear invade you. Understand it, know it, but don't succumb to it."

"During the horcrux hunt, were you ever scared?" she asked.

"All the time…all the time. We learned to get by, to push it aside, but we were scared a lot," Harry admitted. He felt her shoulders drop again as he finished his confession. She yawned fully.

"I think I will turn in." Ginny clambered under the transfigured handkerchief, resting her head on her arms for support. Harry watched her as she quivered lightly under the blanket. Harry placed a warming charm on the blanket. She peeked up at him. "Harry…thanks." She closed her eyes, and drifted off to a light sleep.

Ginny relieved a shivering Harry a few hours later, and for the rest of the night the pair slept in three hour shifts.

* * *

Saturday morning in Ottery St. Catchpole dawned as most normal days did in the small town, quietly. Nobody noticed anything different, including the inhabitants of the Burrow. Molly and Arthur went about their morning routine unaware of any peril their daughter and soon to be son might be in. After a quick breakfast they would be disapparating to the Chudley quidditch pitch to watch Ron's game. With luck his game would be over in four hours or less and they would then be disapparating to the Holyhead pitch to see Ginny's game; her first night game of the season. Molly didn't notice her clock. In the peace after the war she didn't check it as often as during the war. She didn't realize Ginny's hand pointed to 'Mortal Peril'.

Inside the Weasley tent pitched in the team section of the Cannons stadium, Ron and Hermione readied themselves to face the day. Ron was shoveling a large amount of eggs into his mouth. Hermione was checking over papers for a report due on Monday morning, and trying to ignore her husband's atrocious table manners. Neither of them expected to see Harry today thinking he was staying with Ginny in her tent.

At the Potter carriage house a number of owls waited for attention. This was not unusual in any way; every day brought at least half a dozen owls to the famous residents of the loft. Only one of these owls bore correspondence of any importance. The parchment from the team manager for the Holyhead Harpies, tied to the sturdy brown owl's right leg, inquired as to Ginny Weasley's whereabouts. It would go unanswered.

In the Harpies front office Gwenog was worried. Ginny Weasley was not camped at the pitch. And even though Ginny's nickname on the team was 'wacko' the one thing she always was, was dependable. She never missed practice or team meetings, was never late for a game, until yesterday. Gwenog adjusted the roster in case Ginny didn't make it in time for the game later tonight. She was worried about her player, her friend. Maybe by game time Ginny would be in the locker room, easing her worries. Snitch, her personal owl, still hadn't returned from its last assignment, something was wrong.

* * *

Ginny woke to a murmuring just outside the little tent. She rolled over, chilled to the bone and bleary eyed from lack of sleep. Looking out the back end of the tent she witnessed Harry leaning over the two men who the day before had tried to capture them. She was startled awake by Harry rendering both men unconscious by striking them with the rock. Ginny winced as the dull thud of rock met flesh and bone.

She stretched and rose up, being careful to stay in the cloaked area. Her stomach rumbled. Ginny suppressed the want for food as best she could. "_Augmenti!_" She was able to produce a stream of water from her wand and took a few sips; relieving her thirst, freshening her mouth and temporarily halting her belly's objectionable behavior.

"Morning, sorry you woke up to that, but I needed to make sure they didn't mess with us for a while." Harry kissed the top of her head. Her matted hair stuck lightly to his dry lips. "I don't know what to do next Gin. I don't know," he confessed.

"Maybe those two have a clue." Ginny motioned to the bound and gagged men. "And we have to do something about food." Her stomach growled again reinforcing her statement.

"There's no food here Gin, nothing I can do about that. How do we get them to talk? They won't do it voluntarily. And I hate to bring this up, but if somebody was expecting those two to come back with me as a hostage, then said people will be coming to see why they haven't returned," Harry said setting down next to Ginny.

"So we need to expect an attack, keep trying to find a way past the wards, get information from our buddies, and live without food," Ginny deadpanned. "No problem."

"While they're out cold," he nodded towards the dark wizards. "we can try to break down the wards. You try the cloaking spells." Harry led Ginny to the edge of the wards; she cast the blanket of spells to hide them as they worked. Working together for three hours the couple attempted to weaken the wards. Harry finally gave up when the numbness in his arms was no longer relieved by Ginny's healing charms.

"Great, well that was successful," Ginny sighed in dejection as the couple sat down to rest. She leaned over and rested her head on Harry's shoulder. Her involuntary shaking from the cold transferred to Harry's body. He held her in an attempt to warm her. They rested briefly, leaning on each other for support. Afterwards, Harry went to check on the prisoners. When he came back he had an idea.

"Hey, the tall one's waking up, so I confunded him again. Think we can get him to talk?" He held out his hand to help her up. She took it and they stepped over towards the tall wizard to interrogate him. Harry propped him up against a tree and began to question the man.

Harry's voice grew weak after talking for hours trying to get the man to make any type of confession. "Damn, it's no use!" he punched the tree in frustration. "Maybe the confundus charm I used was too strong."

"Well, you didn't think he'd just open up did you?" Ginny said shaking her head at him in disbelief.

"No, but I thought we'd get something," he responded, massaging his now sore hand. "To bad we can't just read his mind. My legilimens isn't near strong enough to do that." He smiled for a second. "Hey what happened to the two butterbeer bottles we had when we got port keyed here?"

"Over by those bushes where we landed." Ginny pointed. He ran to get them. "_Augmenti!_" He used the wash of water from his wand to clean the bottles. Harry stunned the man again. "Here hold the bottle," he directed Ginny. She obliged him. Harry pushed the point of his wand to the man's temple, muttering a spell. Slowly he drew his wand back; a thin silvery thread of memory was withdrawn. Harry released it into the butterbeer bottle.

"Wait Harry can we do this? Is it allowed?" Ginny objected.

"Are you kidding me? Look we can't keep these two at bay forever. At least if I do this they won't be as much of a threat to us." He pointed out. "If I can pull their memories out its almost as good as a wipe, they won't remember the dark spells and stuff. But we can keep the facts and use the information to track down the leader. At the order meeting Westin said the Aurors were at a dead end. This could help."

Not sensing any more hesitation from Ginny, he repeated the act over and over dropping memory after memory into the glass bottle. As the prisoner's resistance fell Harry was able to pull clumps of silvery strands free in one motion. When he no longer was able to retrieve memories he left the man alone. The tall dark wizard stared blankly ahead, no recognition of any type registered on his face. The man's dull grey eyes peered forward looking neither right nor left. Ginny stoppered the bottle with a small chunk of tree branch.

Harry levitated the prisoner back to the rear of the concealed area. Ginny walked the circles reinforcing the protective charms around their small camp. Harry levitated out the second shorter wizard for questioning. The results with the second wizard mimicked the results of the first. Harry didn't wait as long this time and after powerfully stunning the man began the process of emptying the man's memory into the other butterbeer bottle. With that task completed the second captive was floated back to his place. Ginny capped the second bottle in the same manner as the first, placing both bottles in the tent.

For the rest of the day each of them made an attempt to find food, those efforts were wasted energy. The hunger issue was starting to manifest itself in different ways. Both of them felt more tired than usual. Ginny's temperament morphed from friendly and even to curt and direct. Harry was expecting the change after going through the same circumstance with Hermione and Ron previously. They snipped at each other occasionally but both realized the reasons behind it and forgave the incidents quickly.

Shadows lengthened as the sun settled past the top of the trees, darkness would be coming soon to the forest. Harry and Ginny rested in the tent laying on their stomachs watching out for movement. The only battle currently being waged was whose stomach could growl the loudest. Ginny's was the clear winner. The transfigured blanket was helping to stave off the damp cold air. Under the blanket Harry and Ginny still ached from the cold saturating their bodies, warming charms could only make a difference for so long.

* * *

It was now Saturday night; the last time the couple ate was Thursday lunch. The darkness grew deeper as evening passed over to night. There was no moonlight to speak of. Low level clouds cloaked the forest, it was nearly pitch black. Ginny dozed off falling restlessly to light sleep, her body quaked slightly in the cold. Harry kept the first watch, rubbing his arms to stay warm. The small blue flames he conjured repelled the cold, but were not enough to keep them comfortably warm.

Ginny was shaken awake by Harry. "Stretch out and get ready, now!" he ordered. He quickly cast the reversal spell on the dancing blue flames, extinguishing the magical fire. She shook her hair free and popped her neck and shoulders. "Same plan as last time," he advised. Ginny saw the threat off to their right. A man was walking carefully among the trees, waving his wand, softly saying a series of incantations. Twice he passed their position, but was too far away to attack. On the third pass he paused and looked right at them.

"Can he see us?" she whispered. A low rumble emanated from her belly.

"I don't think so, Hermione added some details to the spells we use so a normal recant of the spell won't dissolve the protections," Harry explained as he kept a wary eye on the visitor. "I do think he senses something out of the ordinary. That in and of itself gives away our position." He sighed disappointedly.

The wizard continued to stalk around the perimeter of their concealment wards. The wizard slowly circled the hidden camp, before stepping away and searching to the west, then carefully making his way back. Harry and Ginny watched him advance on their location. "Shhh, wait him out," Harry advised. "Patience… patience." A steady game of invisible cat and mouse began.

"Harry, what if he goes for help?" Ginny whispered in his ear after twenty minutes of waiting out the standoff.

"Good thinking, I think you're right Gin. We need to move first. When I move, follow me. Keep your eyes closed for a three count, then go straight at him with everything you've got. Make sure your eyes are closed for those first three seconds." He looked at her. "Ready?"

She took his hand and squeezed it in acknowledgement.

Under the protection of the silencing wards he counted off loudly for her to hear easily. "Okay then three, two, one, GO!" Harry bolted from the tent. "_Fluriglobus!_" A brilliant white sphere of light exploded from Harry's wand, engulfing the wizard.

Ginny followed, eyes closed. Her cold muscles, stiff from lack of nutrition, screamed in agony as she lunged forward. The opposing wizard threw his hands to his eyes, blinded by the sudden flash of brilliant white light. Harry fell to the side clearing the way for Ginny.

Ginny pushed the pain from her mind, closing so fast on the blinded man she didn't need to cast a spell. Her right knee crushed into the man's groin dropping him to his knees instantly. He gathered part of one breath before 'CRACK' her left knee collided with his face, breaking his nose. The man looked up in time to see her elbow catch the right side of his face, 'CRACK' his jaw broke on contact. He fell to the forest floor, cleanly knocked out. Ginny pulled her wand, stunned him and then cast the incarceration charm, binding him.

Harry caught the last of Ginny's actions as his eyesight finally cleared from the spell he cast earlier. When he saw the damage to the man's face he turned to face Ginny. "Blimey Gin, you really kicked his arse."

"Well, I get cranky when I'm hungry." She flashed a brief smile.

"I don't think we should play around with this guy, let's pull his memory now," Harry suggested. "Do we have something to put the strands in?"

"The snuff jar we confiscated from the tall guy. I know where it is." She trotted back to the tent to get it

Harry ran through the process of extracting memories from the prone wizard. Ginny searched the wizard's pockets. The newest resident of the forest was certainly of a higher caliber wizard than the first two. The memories Harry tried to retrieve came out broken. He cast a new confundus charm on the man, followed quickly by a second stunning spell. As he extracted the next group of memories he slowed down the wand movements. Even in an unconscious state the wizard's mind still fought the invasion. Harry spent nearly three hours persevering in his quest to empty any substantive recollections from the dark wizard. When finished, they levitated the body close to the others. Ginny stood watch, Harry napped. The couple traded shifts two more times before morning broke.

* * *

Saturday night at the Burrow was the exact opposite of Saturday morning. Arthur and Molly had discovered the couple's disappearance when they arrived for the Harpies game. Arthur called an emergency meeting of The Order of the Phoenix. It was this meeting that was creating the tense atmosphere in the Burrow's normally inviting kitchen.

"So 'Mione and I saw them on Thursday morning, anyone see them after that?" Ron quizzed the order members. Nobody present had seen the couple, any more recently than Ron and Hermione.

"I nosed around some tonight on the alley. Nobody's talking, which means one of two things. First, nobody knows, and second, whoever is orchestrating this has everyone scared," George offered.

"You know, this is going to go public in the morning," Kate Bell added in. "Ginny's a well known player, for her not to play last night will get attention."

Arthur spoke up. "I talked to Gwenog, she listed Ginny as injured so the press might not catch on right away. She put out a press release that Ginny was injured in Friday's practice, explaining her absence. It was all we could do at this point."

"The loft appeared normal, no sign of a struggle. Dinner dishes were on the counter, but not used, so I think they left or were taken just before dinner time on Thursday," Hermione deduced.

"Where do we stand?" Samuel Westin asked, as he swept into the kitchen, after flooing into the Burrow. Arthur filled him in on the known facts so far.

"So we know about when they disappeared." Hermione plodded along. "How though? The wards are still up, Ron and I checked them."

"Means they went voluntarily, magically in a way not prohibited, or in a muggle way," Westin advised.

"I don't think wizards bent on taking Harry would have anything to do with muggle ways," Bill offered. "And I think we can rule out voluntary."

"Port key," Auror Westin declared. "I don't know Harry well, but I think I can guarantee he would be blocking apparition, levitation, summoning and banishing. He's got the floo protected?"

Bill nodded. "Yes, I helped them set the wards, but you have it right. I don't think anything but a port key would have worked."

"Now we have a lead," Westin stated. "Arthur, come with me, we can head to the ministry offices. We might be able to track the port key magic." Arthur agreed and the two men flooed to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

* * *

"I'll head over to the Misuse of Magic offices; see if I can trace the port key from their files." Mr. Weasley hurried down the hall.

"I'll check with Magical Transportation. Meet in my office later," Westin called after him. Arthur waved in understanding.

Two hours later Sam Westin was not making much progress on tracking down the port key activations. The mass of parchments covered his desk and threatened to cascade onto the floor. One floor up Arthur was buried in a similar mound of parchment and not having any more success than his counterpart. Arthur gave up poring over the documents on his own, gathering them up, he headed to Westin's office to join forces.

"Sam, I have everything from upstairs with me. I'll help sort your piles first. I think we stand a better chance of getting a lead from your data." Arthur stacked his parchments on a side table. He pulled a chair up opposite of Sam's and grabbed some papers to examine.

Another hour passed by without any more success. The men were disturbed by Senior Auror John Dawlish entering the room. "Sam, Arthur, please enlighten me as to why you two are here on a Sunday night."

"Working a case," Sam answered.

"Then why is Arthur here?" Dawlish pushed forward in is pursuit of the truth.

"Well sir, it's not a formal case yet," Westin admitted. "Harry Potter is missing."

"Missing?" Dawlish questioned. "He didn't get all batty and run off again did he?"

"No, and my Ginny is missing too," Arthur added.

"Ginny too? I heard on the wireless she was injured in practice." Dawlish was now paying rapt attention to the men.

"No, Gwenog is helping us out with a cover story," Mr. Weasley explained.

"We're short handed already damnit." Dawlish shook his head in frustration. "And now I have to put what little resources I do have into finding The-Chosen-One, and rescuing the arrogant punk," he spat, clearly annoyed at the proposition. The man roughly grabbed a chair in disgust. "Fill me in, maybe I can help." Dawlish grabbed a handful of records, studying them. "Port key activations, right?"

"Yes, it's the only way out of the wards around the Potter's home." Westin peered at the piles covering his desk. "I never realized how many port keys activate in a day."

"I'll tell you what. I've got three new recruits that need busy work. I'll take all this to them. They can analyze it all and sort it by activation point, focusing on activations closest to the Potter's house. You two head home, get some sleep if you can," Dawlish commanded. "I'll deal with this… mess." He rubbed his chin.

"Officially this is now a case, and it's yours Sam. Get Reuben Tenney to help you. When we find Potter and save is cocky arse, he can grovel for forgiveness. He's going to owe me big time." Dawlish helped to stack the files neatly. "Arthur, we'll find Ginny too, I promise." Dawlish smiled at the nervous father in front of him.

"They'll need these." Arthur passed Dawlish the co-ordinates of the carriage house on a small piece of parchment. The Senior Auror carried the box of port key records from the office, taking them to the new Aurors in training.

"Sam, why are the aurors short handed?" Arthur asked.

"After the attack on Harry's birthday several of the minister's protection detail were released for bad performance. It leaves us short until we can get new recruits ready for duty," Westin responded. "Let's go, I'll see you in the morning. Maybe the newbies will have something for us by then."

Arthur flooed to the Burrow. Upon arriving he filled the family in on the newest developments, and the extra help from Dawlish. The family separated for the night. Molly stole a glance at her clock. Ginny's hand was still planted firmly on 'Mortal Peril'.


	29. Brilliance Explained

**Brilliance Explained**

Harry was lifted from a light, restless sleep on Sunday morning by the icy sensation of frost in his hair. As he stirred he sensed Ginny's fingers brushing his dirty hair from his brow. He shook from the cold of the morning and placed his glasses on the bridge of his nose. With his eyesight corrected he smiled briefly at a worn and tired Ginny.

"Hi, you should have another hour or so of sleep coming, sorry if I woke you," she said wearily.

"It's fine, I was waking up anyways, how are the visitors?" he replied in a voice echoing his exhaustion.

"I stunned them again about an hour ago." She rubbed her eyes. Harry slid out from under the transfigured blanket and sat upright. "Harry, I don't mean to pester but we have to eat. I'm feeling so weak, physically and magically."

"I know that!" he snapped at her. "You know as well as I do we can't conjure food. If we have it we can transfigure it, but we have to have some to start with."

"Don't snip at me. I just brought it to your attention!" Ginny retorted loudly.

"Like I need to be told we haven't eaten in three days!" he fired right back. Harry stood up from the tent. As he stretched he could feel and hear his stiff malnourished joints pop in retaliation for being used so early in the morning. He went to check on the prisoners. Ginny glared at him as he walked by.

Later in the morning Ginny sat cross legged on the forest floor in a beam of sunshine trying to keep warm. Harry sat down next to her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell."

"I know, and I didn't mean to press you," Ginny said softly. "We're tired and hungry, so we're taking it out on each other." Their eyes met in agreement. "Do you think they know we're missing?"

"I don't know… Ron and Hermione were at the Cannons game, and I wasn't planning to visit them, so they might not know. Your Mum and Dad might know by now, since you didn't play in the game this weekend. Your team mates will know you're missing, but I don't know if they'll say anything to anybody," Harry reasoned.

The couple sat in silence for a while more before Harry spoke. "I'd like to test the wards again. Nobody's strengthened them since we got here, maybe they're weakening," he said hopefully. Together the couple ambled over to confinement wards. Harry lifted a stick from the ground and threw it to the wards. It passed through the wards without incident. Ginny smiled in hope.

"Don't get all happy." He picked up another stick and preformed a coloring charm on it turning it red. He tossed the newly charmed stick into the ward. 'Crack' the stick shattered as soon as it touched the ward's energy field. Ginny's smile faded.

"So much for that, anything magical is confined….Hmm…" he wondered. "_Expecto Patronum!_" Harry's stag patronus formed in the still air. With a flourish of his wand the stag charged forward. 'hisss' the silvery beast dissolved as it tried to breach the ward.

Harry and Ginny worked together trying variations of different charms to remove the wards. After spending the middle portion of the day working in futility, they returned to their concealed camp. Harry wandered off to be alone, trying to think of any way to get past the confinement wards.

Ginny heard him hurrying back towards the camp and jumped up, wand ready. "What is it?"

Harry held up his hands, a dead squirrel in each "Food," he answered.

Ginny squinted at him. "Do you know the spell to transfigure it to chicken or ham?"

"Well, no, I don't…Hey; it can't be much different than rabbit, right?"

He went off away from the camp to skin and clean the squirrels. Ginny gathered some wood and built a cooking fire. Harry returned with the strips of meat ready to be grilled. He fished a coin from his pocket and transformed it into a skewer. He threaded the meat onto the spear and then levitated it over the fire. Twenty minutes later the pair hungrily consumed the small amount of food.

The light lunch was the highlight of the day. Soon grey clouds began to hover low over the trees. What started as a mist escalated to a slight drizzle of rain. The patter of raindrops on leaves created a soothing wash of sound that enveloped the woods. Harry and Ginny rested in the tent alternating naps with keeping watch. Ginny did take pity on their prisoners and cast a shield charm to protect them from the foul weather. The rest of the day was spent whiling away the time, talking and trading naps to conserve what little energy still resided in their bodies. They were both tired, bordering on exhaustion from lack of food and sleep.

The fourth night of their ordeal was cooler and decidedly wetter than the previous three. Harry started to get tense. He stretched his muscles and flexed his arms and legs, loosening his tight joints.

"What's up?" she questioned as she observed his motions.

"Just thinking that we might be getting another visit soon… maybe tonight," he replied. Ginny pulled herself from under the blanket and began her stretching exercises alongside Harry. They waited.

"Harry, how do you think they were going to leave after they got you?"

"I'm sure they know the spell to remove the wards," he said in a monotone, standing out in the open. "Damn!" he cursed loudly. "Why can't I figure out how to get out of here? I HATE this!" He kicked at the ground, scattering stones and leaves. The moon was out but any light it provided was muted by the cloudy atmosphere. The forest remained ominously dark.

Ginny came over to him, the rain drops matted her hair down and dripped down her neck. She placed a hand on his arm. "We've tried Harry, without knowing the exact wording to recant the spells; there just isn't much we can do."

"Still, there's got to be a way!" He pulled his arm away from her touch. "How…"

"I don't know Harry. The wards cover the area completely, it's not like a set of curtains we can lift the edge of and climb under. We have to break the spells," she reasoned.

He digested her statements, when he finished analyzing her words he spun to face her, flashing an enthusiastic smile. "I love you, you know that right. And, you're brilliant…bloody brilliant." He quickly grabbed her in his arms and gave her a kiss.

"Come on!" He grasped her hand and pulled her closer to the wards.

"So I know I'm brilliant and all but explain it to me anyway." She studied him; unsure of what exactly it was that she said to trigger his lofty praises.

"Lift the ward and go under." He stared ahead in thought. "It'll work, it will."

"We can't lift the ward, its repelling all magic." She still didn't understand.

"Gin when you set a shield charm, how do you picture it?" he queried.

"Well, sometimes a bubble over me. In battle, more like a wall from the ground to above my head, curved to deflect spells away from my body."

"Exactly," he exclaimed, "have you ever cast a shield under your feet?"

"No, nobody can attack from inside the Earth," she replied.

"Right, nobody does that, the wards only go to the ground, not under the ground. We tunnel out." The solution dawned on Ginny's face in the form of a small smile. Harry continued on with the explanation. "So if the wards have… say… a four foot range of effectiveness, our tunnel has to be ten feet long and at least four feet below ground." He matched her smile. 'Now we stand a chance.' he thought.

* * *

Monday morning Arthur stopped at his office long enough to have Mrs. Glair hold or cancel all his appointments for the day. He hurried to the lifts and was quickly in the offices of Magical Law Enforcement. He was met by Sam Westin and John Dawlish.

"Sam, Arthur, here's the sorted data from the port key activations. The ones on top are closest in time and location to the carriage house, as you get deeper in the stack the locations and times get further away from the ideal." Dawlish passed Sam the reports. "Happy hunting I want to know of any developments, immediately. Now, if you will excuse me, I have an emergency to deal with."

Sam and Mr. Weasley hurried to Sam's office to analyze the data before them. By lunch time the list was marked up and divided so each time slot showed possible port keys that could have been used, the list was further broken down by which order member would investigate a particular port key. They avoided registered port keys', figuring a dark wizard was not likely to get his key registered.

Mr. Weasley summoned the members of the Order of the Phoenix, and those that could, met at the Burrow. Bill and Fleur dropped Victoire off with Molly and took the three keys with destinations to the north in Scotland. Ron and Hermione took any keys with local destinations or destinations in the southern part of England. Lee Jordan took the keys for London. George and Kate investigated three co-ordinates in France, since her quidditch team was playing in Bordeaux that week, and they would be in the vicinity. Remaining key activations were passed out amongst other order members.

The search was now on. With Dawlish's begrudging help the order could now begin the search for Harry and Ginny. Molly's only comfort was the clock in the kitchen, it still recognized Ginny as in 'Mortal Peril', but to her that was enough. She dreaded the idea of her only daughter's hand joining Fred's at 'Deceased'. It was wrong for a mother to bury her children. Molly shuddered at the possibility of enduring that anguish again.

* * *

The renewed hope Harry's revelation provided spurred the couple on to start working on their escape route. Harry found a section of forest floor with a minimum of tree roots and rocks. "_Lumos!_" Harry's wand tip glowed; he stuck the handle of the wand into the soft earth.

Ambient light from the rising moon was getting stronger as the clouds cleared and the rain slowed to a stop. That, coupled with their lit wands, gave enough light to work by. With a combination of magic and physical labor the pair began to burrow into the earth. Large rocks were blasted apart with 'reducto' spells; roots could be cut with a slicing hex repeated over and over in the same area of the root. Once dirt, rocks, and roots were dislodged by one of them; the other could scoop it out by hand or with a levitation charm. Slowly but deliberately the hole in the forest floor grew wider and deeper.

Hours later, during a break from digging to rest, Harry walked back to the prisoners. He found the third wizard fighting mightily at his bindings. The man's eyes burned with intensity at Harry. Harry sensed the man was trying to recall some portion of magic that might free him of the ropes. Not wanting to deal with three waking prisoners Harry picked up the rock and swiftly cracked all three of them in the head. All three men went limp from the blows.

When he returned to the dig area he appraised the situation, they'd dug about three feet down and about three feet in diameter in about two hours in the dark. After flexing his stiff shoulders he knelt by the hole, Ginny joined him. As a team, the pair resumed digging. Sleep was forgotten, their only focus was enlarging the hole. Each of them paused from the digging at various times to rest their aching muscles.

At daybreak, the hole now served as an entrance to the short tunnel. So far the tunnel ran about five feet out. The top of the tunnel was well below the four foot guess Harry made regarding the width of the ward's influence of power. Progress was slowing for two reasons. First it took longer to get the debris out of the tunnel now that it was longer. Second, the bigger reason, was that both Harry and Ginny were exhausted from the workout. Physically the two young adults were drained. Their magical energy levels had dropped dramatically too, their spells lacked strength and it was harder to focus the spells in a given area.

Ginny was sitting on the edge of the hole with her feet hanging over, resting. Harry was on his stomach inside the tunnel using his wand to direct the cutting hex on a large tree root blocking their progress. He emerged ten minutes later with the offending blockage in his hand and tossed it from the hole to the ground above. He leaned against the earthen wall trying to regain his breath.

* * *

Sam Westin sat at his desk poring over the reports as they came in from different Order of the Phoenix members. Eighteen sets of co-ordinates had been checked, each was a dead end. Even if the location was correct it was doubtful that the kidnappers would stay there. Once the port key dropped them, they could in theory apparate anywhere. It was a slim chance in hell that any of the information gleaned from these investigations would be useful, and Sam knew it. How he was going to break it to Arthur and Molly he didn't know. His office clock chimed five o'clock. He sighed heavily and gathered some papers to take to the order meeting tonight.

As he rose from his chair Senior Auror Dawlish entered his office.

"So how is the hunt for our hero going?" he asked a bit smugly.

Sam watched his boss. He knew the man didn't like Harry, and it showed. The man was oozing disdain at the fact that the world's savior needed rescuing, and that the ministry had to do it. "Well the list of port key activations is being researched, mostly by order members so the drain on the ministry isn't as bad. As you know, the trail is a couple days old so it's not much use, but we're still hopeful."

"The Order of the Phoenix is doing your work for you?" Dawlish questioned authoritatively. "Since when do the offices of Magical Law Enforcement employ a group of vigilantes to do our work?"

"I thought it would help since we're spread so thin already. I went to see if Rueben could help but nobody's seen him today. He didn't call in so he must be investigating something for another case. The new recruits aren't ready for any type of field work, what else was I to do?" Westin returned the question to his boss. "Besides, you knew Arthur was helping out."

"Just make sure that group doesn't get into anything other than this case. We don't need them meddling in everyone else's business," Dawlish directed roughly. His voice strengthened. "Its bad enough you had Arthur Weasley here without permission going through classified documents. I let it slide once, but not again. I don't care who he's buddies with."

"Yes sir," Sam answered.

Dawlish's voice calmed, "Look, Sam, I trust you, and I know you need their help. Just don't let them run amok without supervision, okay?"

"I understand sir, I'll watch them." Sam stuffed the papers into his satchel.

* * *

Most of the order was waiting at Shell Cottage when Sam arrived from his office. He gave the grim update to the men and women in the room. Minerva McGonagall spoke up first. "So as it stands now, we do not have any solid evidence as to the whereabouts of Miss Weasley or Mister Potter."

"Seems so Professor," Bill Weasley answered. Even more than eight years out of school he still referred to her as professor.

"Arthur what are we going to do? I can't go through this again, not with my Ginny," Molly nearly cried.

"I've no idea Molly. I suppose we hope Harry manages to save her again. We know they're together, well we don't know that either do we…" Arthur's stopped speaking when a silvery cockatoo patronus swooped into the cottage's kitchen.

"Dad, Bill, Ron apparate to the following co-ordinates we have a lead," George's voice emanated from the silvery bird. Bill quickly scribbled down the numbers.

The three red haired men left the cottage and quickly walked down the path past the protective wards. Arthur grabbed Bill's left arm, Ron his right, and Bill spun all three of them away in an instant.

The trio arrived and saw George and Kate crouching in the shadows behind a few large bushes. Bill led them over.

"Hi guys. This is the third location we had to check out; the other two were a bust. There's a pretty fresh trail this way." George pointed north east. "Katie and I followed it enough to see a group of men camped out, they were talking about 'the items stashed in the woods' we came back here and I sent for you."

Kate joined in, "Right now only two of the three are here, the third went to check on whatever it is that is stashed. He went north from their camp. He was walking so it can't be too far."

"The camp is about quarter mile from here. We have them outnumbered so we can outflank them." George relayed the scenario. The new arrivals nodded their understanding. Kate led them down the path towards the camped men. When they neared the camp George, Kate and Arthur circled to the right. Bill and Ron crept to the left of the camp and settled into position.

George gave the high sign and the five of them rushed the camp. With a wave of his wand Bill banished both wizards. Each man fell off his camp chair to the ground. Ron stunned one of them Arthur stunned the second. Kate and George stormed the tent. There were no other wizards present. George bound the men with the incarcerous spell and cast a silencing shield over them.

Arthur, Bill and Ron started down the path to find Ginny and Harry, leaving George and Kate to watch the captured camp.

* * *

It had taken most of the day to tunnel far enough that Harry thought it was past the boundary of the confinement wards. Once he was satisfied with its length he and Ginny started to slope the tunnel back up towards the surface. Three different times during the day either he or Ginny had to go back and stun the captives again. In their weakened state Harry and Ginny's stunning spells failed to have the power normally associated with their abilities. The interruptions slowed down the progress on the escape tunnel.

The sun was slowly falling to the horizon, shadows lengthened, another day was slipping by. Harry checked his watch.

"What time is it?" Ginny yawned.

"Quarter past four," he answered softly. He yawned as well. "See what you started." He smiled at her tiredly.

"We've been digging on and off for… Oh lord, more than eighteen hours…no wonder we're beat," she said in disbelief. Ginny rubbed her sore arms in an attempt to soothe her tired muscles.

"Time flies when you're having fun. Right?" he joked. "We're too close to stop now, I think we can be out by dark with some luck."

"Well quit jabbering then." And with that comment, Ginny jumped into the hole, and slithered back into the tunnel to dig. Twenty minutes later she squirmed from the tunnel. She emerged dirty and sweaty, breathing in gasps. "Your turn, it's hard to breathe in there."

Harry dropped in and began his stint. The minutes marched slowly along as he worked. His mud stained shirt clung to his chest, the warmth of his breath made breathing difficult. His arms grew more fatigued as he continued tunneling through the earth. He was about to ease out of the tunnel for a break when the spell from his wand broke through and he felt cool air sweep in on him. He gulped in the fresh air. "We're through!" he shouted.

"Yes!" Ginny shouted in response.

With renewed vigor, he madly clawed away the last of the dirt and stone until the opening was large enough for him squeeze through. Once the opening was large enough, he slid back to Ginny.

"Let's go!" Ginny said as Harry's dirty face appeared in front of her.

"Hold up Gin. We need to get the tent and the bottles of memories," he said calmly.

"Right." Ginny raced back and placed reduction charms on the tent and blanket. She bundled the bottles of memories, and other confiscated items inside the blanket to protect them. She transfigured a knapsack from a small money pouch taken from the third wizard and stuffed everything into the bag. She returned a few minutes later.

"Let me go first to make sure we're past the wards, then follow me out," Harry directed. Ginny nodded. Harry dropped down and slipped into the tunnel. He cautiously raised his head on the other side. He then pulled his shoulders free and moved his hands back near the wards. It was safe. He clambered out and motioned Ginny to come on.

* * *

Arthur was in the lead as the Weasley men followed the lightly worn trail. They worked their way down the trail as fast as possible without making too much noise. The trees were closer together now and the path wound around a little more. They jumped behind a large pine as they saw a lone man coming towards them. "_Stupefy!_" The man flew into the air, blasted up from the strength of three simultaneous stunning spells.

Leaving his sons to deal with the new prisoner Arthur raced forward to rescue his little girl. He could see objects scattered about on the forest floor, in the pale moonlight.

"Ginny!...Harry!...Hello it's me!" he called loudly. "Giii-nnyy….Harrr-ryyy it's alright, come on out…We're here!...Bill and Ron are here too." He kept calling as he continued on to the smaller camp in the woods.

* * *

Ginny climbed into the entry for the tunnel, pushing the knapsack in front of her. Just after she did so, a tall wizard in black robes swept into the area. He strode towards Harry. The man was speaking but Harry couldn't make out the words.

"Harry! Is that you? Where's Ginny?" the tall wizard called out. "Harry! Where is my Ginny?"

As the wizard neared his position he saw the thinning red hair of Arthur Weasley. "Thank Merlin you're okay, where's my daughter?" He held out his arms to Harry as he got closer. Harry smiled. Ginny started to pull herself through the tunnel. Arthur said something softly and Harry's smile left him.

"Stay in the tunnel!" Harry hissed as Ginny was ready to emerge. The hair on is arms no longer tickled, Arthur had lowered the wards. Harry pulled his wand at the same time as the approaching wizard did.

"Harry, why did you pull your wand on me? How do I know it's you? Tell me something only you would know," Arthur challenged.

"After I asked your permission to marry Ginny we got drunk on fire whiskey in the study of the Burrow," Harry answered.

"Excellent!" Arthur lowered his wand. "Now where's Ginny I'm worried about her." He started forward towards Harry again.

"_Stupefy!_" Harry thought, casting a non-verbal curse at the man pretending to be Ginny's father. The curse bounced off the man's shield.

Quickly the man flourished his wand. "_Stupefy!_" The wizard's spell careened off the shield Harry cast. The duel was on.

The man threw two more quick stunners at Harry, his shield dispersed one and he dodged the other. Harry retuned fire with a binding hex that was deflected by his opponents shield charm.

Ginny peeked from the tunnel opening, studying the battle, ready to join in as soon as she got the chance.

'Pop' the intruder vanished, only to appear behind Harry. 'Pop' Harry disappeared just as his opponent's hex flashed through the place he was standing in only moments earlier.

'Pop' the wizard was gone; Harry's disarming charm went past the wizard's previous position. 'Pop' Harry spun to the sound to his left and fired his spell "_Expelliarmus!_" the flash of light bounced off the tree the man was hiding behind.

'Pop', 'Pop' both duelists left and reappeared in a new place, each trying to outflank the other.

Ginny watched. "_Stupefy!_" she shouted, and the flash of light barely missed the wizard. "_Expelliarmus!_" she shot another spell nearly hitting Harry when he apparated into its path. She was getting antsy watching the war of apparition. 'Now!' she called to herself just as the dark wizard appeared. She nearly jumped, but then realized she was ready to curse Harry. 'Patience, Harry always preaches patience,' she told herself. Countering her desire to remain patient was the knowledge that Harry was tiring fast. He wasn't at his best, his apparition was slowing down; the other wizard was gaining the advantage.

'Pop', 'Pop' both wizards moved instantly again. Harry knew he was weakening when he had an epiphany. Knowing his opponent would try to out flank him he apparated to the same place, counting on the fact that the other combatant would move. 'Pop' he vanished and reappeared in the same spot. The other wizard apparated and landed in front of Harry, with his back to Ginny.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Ginny's disarming spell hit the man square in the back, his wand flew to her hand, as he pitched forward. She barely caught his wand in the darkening forest, and climbed from the tunnel. Harry advanced on the unarmed man. The wizard spun and wordlessly cast a curse at Ginny; she was hit and thrown backwards onto her side. She screeched in pain. Harry blasted a stunner at him but he rolled away and caught Harry with a binding hex. Harry fell to the ground.

The man grabbed a stunned Ginny, threw her over his shoulder and ran down the gentle slope firing hexes behind him as he ran. Harry removed the binding hex and chased the man down. Ginny was now fighting back; she hit him in the kidney with her left elbow and then loosed a volley of punches to his face with her right fist.

"Ow, bitch!" He tripped, dropping both of them to the turf. She ran from him, with the knapsack swinging from her shoulder. The man chased her; Harry chased him firing spells at the man's back. The three of them sped recklessly through the trees, slipping and sliding down the hill on the damp grass.

It was now fully dark, only slight moonlight lit their way. Ginny looked back as she sent a conjunctivitis curse behind her and tripped on a raised tree root. She sprawled on the ground unable to break her fall. Her chin slammed to the wet turf, her jaw ached, warm blood seeped into her mouth from a split lip. The dark wizard reached for her, but as he did so Harry tackled him. Ginny scrambled away, the ground behind her sloped steeply down. She gasped and grabbed a sapling to keep from sliding back. The dark wizard lunged for Ginny but landed next to her. She kicked at his face violently catching his cheek with the heel of her trainer.

Harry jumped the man. Harry and the other man engaged in a fierce struggle, punching each other while rolling across the ground. The wizard broke free and produced another wand from his pocket. Before he could use it Harry grabbed him again. As he grabbed the man's wrists the ground gave way and the two men slid down the steep hill fighting ferociously.

"Harry!" Ginny screamed as the two battling men slipped from view. As the men tumbled the slope of the hill steepened. Harry could feel his body slamming into tree roots and rocks. The wizard was still punching at him. He was pummeling the wizard back. Harry was in better physical shape, but was more tired so it was an even fight. The fighting lessened as the combatants focused less on each other and more on slowing their rapid out of control descent. Harry felt himself pass a ledge of rock and then felt nothing but air.

* * *

In France, hundreds of miles away Arthur, Bill and Ron charged into the camp expecting to find Harry and Ginny. Instead they found a cache of smuggled objects and restricted items. A case of acromantula venom was worth thousands of Galleons, some rare jewels oozing with dark magic and half a dozen dragon eggs, and a large amount of other more common contraband. All in all it was an impressive array, but it wasn't their friend, or their sister or Arthur's daughter. It was a bust.

Bill sent his patronus to the ministry, who in turn notified the French magical government. An hour later the thieves were in custody and the Weasley men plus Kate Bell apparated back to shell cottage to relay the disappointing news.

With that letdown Molly left the kitchen in tears and retired to the guest room of the cottage. Fleur followed in an attempt to help her with her grief. Arthur and the boys stayed up late working on other scenarios that they could use to find their missing family.

* * *

As Harry fell he could feel the other wizard next to him, above him he heard Ginny scream his name. The fall took forever in his mind; reality was it only took a few seconds. Harry's body slammed into the soft ground below, his head bounced and his eyes lost focus on the darkened sky seeing only blackness, pain engulfed him.

Ginny scrambled down the hill after Harry as fast as she could without falling. She gasped as Harry and the dark wizard fell from her sight over the ledge. She edged closer to the precipice holding onto a small tree, and looked over the edge. Thirty feet below Harry's racked body lay across his enemy's prone body, next to a creek. Neither of them was moving. She was going to apparate, but she was so tired she was afraid she would splinch. Instead she levitated the knapsack down carefully, then conjured a rope and quickly climbed down to the creek bed at the base of the small cliff to aid Harry.

The other wizard's body had cushioned Harry's fall. The man wasn't moving, and was barely breathing. His head was deformed from landing on a large rock. Harry was cut and bruised, but landing on the other man saved him from more serious injury.

Ginny assessed his injuries; the worst were some broken ribs, a severely twisted knee, and a concussion. Using her wand she cast the first healing spell and maneuvered Harry's broken ribs back into position. She placed three more healing charms, one on his knee and one on his abdomen, before concentrating the last spell on his head injuries. With the basic healing completed she cast the spell to wake him.

"_Ennervate!_" Ginny said, passing her wand over Harry's face. He woke slowly, in deep pain and tried to sit up.

"Arrrhh!" Harry screamed as he tried to move, his ribs popped audibly out of position again.

Ginny frowned. Her spells hadn't worked right in her tired condition. She focused intently as she recast the spells to reposition his broken ribs a second time, and mend the bones once aligned correctly again.

"Aiiyyy!" Harry yelped in anguish again. Ginny concentrated on his knee next, casting a different spell to reduce the swelling and then mending the tendons as best she could. The concussion was beyond her control. She cast a spell to reduce the headache pain a little, but it would require time and rest to heal.

Harry tried to calm his breathing, but with the rib injuries he could only take shallow breaths. Once his breathing and heart rate calmed he sat up gingerly, still in tremendous pain. Next to him, the other wizard gasped for air, convulsed twice, and died.

"Can you walk?" Ginny asked in concern.

"I can try." Harry winced. Ginny stood and helped him up. "Wait, Gin, search that guy."

She did so, retrieving a money pouch with about twenty Galleons in it, his wallet, a gold ring from his hand and a vial of dense smelling potion. Together they watched the man's body slowly morph from the image of Arthur Weasley to a wizard neither of them recognized. The blood oozing from his head seeped over the rocks.

Ginny steadied Harry's body, she stashed the new items in the knapsack and led Harry away from the body. The creek bed was strewn with rocks, large and small. The stream flowed gently along, clean and clear. At its deepest Ginny thought it was about two feet deep and it was about ten feet across. Moonlight reflected off the rippling water.

Carefully Ginny led Harry along the water's edge. Their progress was steady if not fast. The couple leaned on each other and continued to follow the creek bed as it flowed down stream. They walked for a few hours, yet it felt like an eternity. The exhausted pair was barely able to lift their feet, trudging along more slowly as time passed.

"Gin, we need to stop, we've been up for almost two days straight again. We need to rest." he choked out through strained gasps for air.

"Right, as soon as we find a good spot to hide out," she agreed, shifting her hips to accommodate Harry's added weight as she supported him. "Come on." She started forward down the creek again, supporting Harry and pulling her own fatigued body down the creek bed.

About a mile down the creek was now wider and deeper, the current picked up dramatically and they could hear rushing water. Soon they stood at the top of a small waterfall, maybe thirty feet high. Harry and Ginny attempted to bypass the cliff by apparating, but neither had the strength to do it. Instead of trying again and risking getting splinched the couple retreated and found a way down a steep hill and circling around to the base of the waterfall. This was camp for the remainder of the night. A thick grove of pine trees grew near the base of the cliff, sheltering a small area against the cliff itself. An overhang in the stone cliff wall provided some shelter from above.

Ginny levitated large soft piles of fallen pine needles into the sheltered area near the cliff base. Harry tried to pitch the small tent on the now soft forest floor. In the end Ginny had to set it up, and did so with the opening facing the cliff. Ginny gathered enough sticks and branches to keep a campfire going for the night and lit the fire with some conjured blue flames. Harry limped the circles concealing the area. With camp set up Harry and Ginny washed their hands and faces in the fresh water of the stream.

"_Expecto Partonum!_" Harry cast the charm. His wand tip emitted a silvery mist. Harry embedded a message to Mr. Weasley into the charm as his stag formed in the moonlight. As he finished the stag shimmered and slowly faded into an undefined mist. The remnants of his patronus dissolved into nothingness. "_Expecto Patronum!_" His second attempt at the patronus charm was weaker and never took its corporeal form.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" Ginny's voice was stronger than Harry's and her patronus flared from her wand's tip, eager to deliver the message as Ginny had instructed. Her mare neighed, tossing its head about and made to gallop off. As it left the area it too faded away leaving only wisps of silvery mist.

Ginny looked to Harry noticing the same dejected look in his eyes that she was sure her eyes held. She reached over, gently grasping his hand in hers. "It'll be okay. We're a mess honey, we need to rest and… well we need to eat too… and… lets get some sleep."

Harry transfigured a pillow from a scrap of his torn shirt. He slid under the covers resting his head on the thin pillow and held the blanket open for Ginny. She worked her way under the covers and snuggled up against Harry's body. Harry winced as she wrapped her arms around his body in a hug.

"Okay?" she asked.

"Just lots of aches and pains, that's all," he answered tiredly, sucking in a sharp breath as another jolt of pain coursed through his body.

"Should we set up watch?" she through a yawn.

"Probably, but neither of us can keep our eyes open. The concealment wards are up, we're hidden, let's just sleep." Ginny snuggled in closer and the spent couple slept solidly for the first time in five days.


	30. Leap Frog

**Leap Frog**

Samuel Westin dragged his weary body into work early on Tuesday morning not looking forward to the day at all. The search for Harry and Ginny was crashing to an incomplete end. Any of the probable leads had been investigated; none of the leads resulted in any significant clues. On the bright side he was able to close out one of Wayne Shedrow's open cases. The raid on the smuggler's camp at least let him feel a modicum of success.

The look on Molly's face as he left Shell Cottage last night was devastating. Sam didn't have any children and knew he didn't understand the depths of her worry. He'd promised Molly he would reunite her with her daughter, but the longer the case went on without any good information the less chance of that reunion being joyful.

Sam made his way to his office churning over the case in his head. Senior Auror Dawlish's office door was ajar. Sam stepped to it and knocked on the door frame. "Hey boss, got a second?"

Dawlish looked up from the picture he was studying. The photo was housed in an ornate porcelain frame. Sam noticed the picture, he wasn't sure if Dawlish had any family. The man was always at the office and kept his personal life well away from the gossip mill of the ministry.

"Any new developments?" Dawlish asked still peering at the photo in his hand.

"No sir. I finished up the paperwork on the smuggling ring, and dropped it on Shedrow's desk on the way up here," Sam responded. "Other than that, nothing, and the trail is ice cold now."

"I'm tired of bad news!" Dawlish snapped. He placed his framed picture back in his desk drawer.

"Me too," Sam echoed. "Who's in the picture…if I may ask."

The Senior Auror sighed. "The woman I love."

"I wasn't aware that you were married," Sam said.

"No, not married, we didn't get the chance. She was sent away on assignment and then I lost her to the war…" Dawlish's voice fell shallow in remembrance.

"Sorry sir, didn't mean to pry," Sam apologized.

"We all lost people in the war didn't we?" Dawlish looked back at his investigator. "But we got the smuggling ring, so that's good. What's next on the Potter-Weasley case? And give me good news. All I got this weekend and Monday was bad news, so give me good news."

"Not sure, none of the port key activations panned out, no witnesses, no clues…Nothing at all to go on. I'll have to do more research I suppose," Westin explained.

"That's not the answer I was looking for Sam." Dawlish gazed at the man before him. "Keep working on it." And with a wave of his hand he dismissed Sam Westin from his office.

* * *

Harry shifted under the blankets in an effort to move his legs without the accompanying jolts of pain. The effort failed, he cringed as his knees flexed. He rolled his shoulders in a similar attempt, but that movement was hindered by the weight of Ginny's head on his shoulder. He sighed lightly and gently rubbed her back with his hand. She responded to the caress and wiggled into his body seeking out more warmth. He shifted his blurred gaze into the darkness, searching for the campfire and saw only embers. With dedicated effort he pulled himself from the semi-warm confines of the tent and crawled over to the dying fire. He stirred the fire with a thin stick and placed three more branches on the fire, giving it new life. Almost immediately he felt the warmth of the fire spread through his maimed body. He rubbed his hands over the fire absorbing more heat. He slipped back into the tent and under the covers. Gently he pulled Ginny closer and returned to sleep.

When Harry woke for the second time it was lighter out. Their hidden location in the stand of pine trees kept the camp in shadow blocking out the dazzling sunshine enveloping the valley near the waterfall. Ginny stirred as his movements woke her. He pushed his glasses on his nose and pulled himself from the tent, wincing in pain. Ginny followed suit without the same level of pain, but she hadn't fallen from a cliff the night before either.

Harry went to the pool of water below the falls and washed his face to hasten the waking process, Ginny followed his lead. Ginny took a moment to check his injuries and cast a few weak healing spells on the worst of them.

Harry and Ginny each cast their patronus charms again with the same results as the night before. The magical reserves in their tired bodies weren't enough to sustain a spell requiring as much power as a patronus.

Ginny broke the silence after the silvery mists of their failed spells evaporated. "We need to get moving again don't we?"

"Yes, we need to find out where we are and get some good food so we can gain strength, physically and magically. Then we can apparate or send a patronus to your family," Harry assessed. "And I'd love to find a way to retrieve the bad guys from the forest."

The pair packed their meager belongings and started walking along the stream searching for civilization. The previous night's sleep and the warmth of the sun beating down on their bodies made today's walk easier. Harry took Ginny's hand as they walked at a measured pace. After the events of the last five days the journey today was quite enjoyable. The couple recounted the last five days as they navigated their way along the creek.

"…so you knew it wasn't Dad?" she asked.

"Yes, I lied and he didn't catch it," Harry answered.

"So you didn't get drunk then?"

"No, we didn't." Harry laughed. "We worked out in the shed fixing a toaster. Later that day he nearly burnt it up when he put in bread that already had marmalade on it. Black smoke billowed out of it, smelled horrible. Mum ran him out of the kitchen." He chuckled again. "House smelled terrible for most of the day, your Mum locked him out of the bedroom that night." Ginny laughed as she pictured the debacle in her mind.

Ginny stopped walking tugging at Harry's hand for him to stop as well. He recognized her serious expression when he turned to look at her. "What?" he questioned.

"Harry…" she swallowed nervously "…h…how did they get my Dad's hair for the potion?"

"I don't know… it was somebody with access to either the Burrow or his office… not good huh?" He squeezed her hand to reassure her.

"No… not good," she said sadly. The walk continued on in silence as they both realized the ramifications of their conclusion.

When the sun passed its zenith the twosome sat for a while to rest. Fifteen minutes later they began their trek anew. Twenty minutes after that Ginny shushed Harry and listened intently.

"Come on." She tugged at his hand pulling him forward at a faster pace. "I think I heard a truck!" She explained quickly. Around a bend in the creek a stone bridge came into view.

Harry and Ginny climbed the bank and stood alongside a paved road. "_Scourgify!_" Ginny cast a cleaning charm on Harry. "_Scourgify!_" he returned the favor. Ginny pulled her disheveled hair into a ponytail. Harry performed a quick grooming spell clearing the stubble from his face.

"At least now we look presentable, maybe we can catch a ride." She offered hopefully. They set off down the road heading in the same direction as the creek. Walking on the smooth strip of asphalt allowed them to walk considerably faster.

* * *

Molly and Arthur stepped into the Burrow after a horrible might at shell cottage. Bill and Fleur had insisted they stay at the cottage for the night, and then prepared breakfast for the elder Weasleys the next morning. Neither Molly nor Arthur slept last night. Molly had laid awake worrying about her only daughter, Arthur stayed awake to comfort his wife. Upon entering the Burrow Arthur flicked his wand and the kitchen lamps lit cheerfully. He headed for the loo on the first floor by the wash room. Molly went into the study.

"Arthur!" Molly screeched loudly.

"What Molls, what's wrong!" He raced into the room, wand drawn.

Molly pointed to the clock. Ginny's hand had moved. It no longer indicated 'Mortal Peril'. On a normal clock it would have read about ten o'clock, on Molly's clock it read 'Traveling'. She glanced nervously at her husband. "Do you think Harry is okay too?"

"I hope so dear." He smiled. "I do know that if they hurt Harry in any way our daughter is going to rain hell down on them."

Molly smiled for the first time in days at the thought. "She'll fill their world with pain. If nothing else that one is passionate about her man." Molly went to the kitchen for some fresh tea. Arthur sent patronus' to Ron, Bill and George with the good news.

* * *

Harry and Ginny continued down the rural road following it along as it wound its way down the hills. The road itself wasn't well worn, but had seen recent use; the couple figured it was just a matter of time before somebody passed by them. In the meantime they continued to walk. From behind they heard the low rumble of a diesel lorry. Harry flagged it down by waving his arms. The driver stopped the truck and lowered his window, the man was older but his physique was impressive for a man of any age. Harry quickly muttered a translation charm.

"Thank you for stopping, can we get a lift to town?" Harry asked.

"Lost you and the girl are?" the thick driver asked in return.

"Yes sir," Ginny responded. "We were backpacking and got turned around." She held up the knapsack for him to see. "We didn't know if you would stop."

"Course I would. You two are a'least fifty miles from any decent sized town. Nobody is walkin' out here that doesn't need help," the trucker said looking over the two young adults before him. "You hav' ta ride in back, company policy, no riders in the cab." He thumbed them to the back of the truck.

Harry climbed carefully into the stake bed and helped pull Ginny up. They sat with their backs up against the wooden slats protecting the back of the cab. With a shudder and a rumble the truck lurched forward down the road. The wind whistled by, the pair scrunched together wrapping one of the blankets around themselves to protect their heads from the wind.

Two hours later the lorry slowed and pulled into a truck stop near a small city. Harry helped Ginny from the elevated truck bed. She hopped down landing softly on the crushed gravel parking area. "Thanks," they chorused to the driver.

"No problem, if it was one of my young'uns I'd want someone to help 'em." He pointed to Ginny. "Yer about my daughter's age, nineteen or so are ya?" Ginny nodded.

"Where are we?" Harry asked quickly.

"Kotlas, haven't ya been here before?" the trucker asked.

"Just didn't recognize this side of town, that's all." Harry played down their situation.

"Well be off then, have fun on yer adventure." The trucker left for the fueling office.

"Now what?" Ginny asked.

"Let's get inside and warm up for a bit," Harry suggested. He led Ginny into the truck stop.

* * *

They looked through rows of automotive products, snacks and trinkets. Harry stopped and grabbed a map to look over. He flipped it over to search the town index. The translation charm Hermione taught him during the horcrux hunt translated the written word as well as the spoken word so he was able to read the map without difficulty. Finding Kotlas in the index he flipped the map back over and searched for the location on the map.

"Bloody hell! Gin, we're in Russia!" he whispered pointing to the town of Kotlas on the map. "We're what… at least fifteen hundred miles from home?"

"Wow." Ginny gripped his arm. "No wonder that port key felt like it took forever before we landed."

Harry mulled the options over in his mind. "I'm still too weak to risk apparating, what about you?"

"Me too."

"So we need to eat to gain our strength back, then we can send a patronus to your parents and maybe apparate. So… to eat we need money…We need to find a bank and cash out pounds for whatever local currency is. Then we'll eat and go from there."

Harry led her from the truck stop and down the street towards downtown. They found a bank about a mile down the road and exchanged their British money for Russian Rubles. After the exchange they walked back to the truck stop.

Harry purchased the map and the two claimed a booth at the far end of the seating area where they could be alone. A waitress stopped by the booth and dropped a pair of menus on the table. Harry cast the translation charm around the booth and they perused the menus deciding on what to eat. Harry watched Ginny over the top of his menu. He could see her mulling over the options.

"What do you like?" he asked.

"I'll start with some of the meatloaf, baked potato, beans, a chicken leg maybe, plus broccoli…"

He shook his head in disbelief. "Okay so you want to order the left side of the menu," he said cheekily. She gave him a dirty smirk. "I know you're hungry, but get something lighter. If you eat something too heavy your stomach will hurt later… Trust me on this one."

The waitress walked back to the edge of their booth. "Ready?"

"Yes, please. I'd like the potato soup, a ham sandwich and can we get a pot of tea?" Ginny asked looking at Harry. He smiled back to her.

"I'll have the vegetable soup, corned beef sandwich and some mashed potatoes please," Harry ordered. The waitress left when he finished. The sounds of the truck stop engulfed them as they talked in low voices. The rumble of trucks intermixed with the gruff voices of various truckers blocked any of their conversation from being heard by anyone else nearby. The bell over the door tinkled as a pair of policemen took seats at a booth near the door.

Soon they tucked into the dinner, trying to eat slowly. Harry kept studying the map. Tracing roads, trying to figure out where they'd been held captive. He traced lines back and forth with his index finger as he chewed. The door opened noisily and a family of four piled into the diner section.

"Gin, those parchments from the short guy with the owl post addresses, can I have them please." He absently held out his hand.

Ginny fished around in the knapsack then passed him the scraps of parchment. He took them and started tracing lines again. "These aren't owl post numbers, they're map co-ordinates. Muggles use them…latitude and longitude." Ginny slipped to his side of the booth. He grabbed a toothpick and transfigured it into pencil. He circled the intersection of the coordinates.

"That's where we were…and there's the creek…the road and here we are now." Ginny pointed along the map.

"The other set are so different they aren't on this map, we'll need a world map or a globe to find out more about them," Harry interjected.

"So now we know, but how's that help us?" Ginny asked.

"I've no idea…hey, it's more than we knew ten minutes ago." He chewed on some bread. Now that Ginny was next to him he squeezed her shoulders. She leaned into him and stifled a yawn. He watched as one of the police officers went to the restroom.

"Hey Gin, can you make a diversion of some type over there." He pointed to the far side of the dining area.

"Sure, what kind?" she asked.

"Something that will get everyone's attention, even the police," he responded. With a small twist of his hand and a muttered spell he duplicated the map and stuffed the original in the knapsack. He scribbled some writing on the copy and folded it up with the pencil markings facing up.

Ginny glanced around furtively. "Oh I think I can." She watched him finish his map work.

He left the money for their food plus a tip on the table. "Go"

Ginny waved quickly towards the rear of the diner. A large metal door burst open, loud bells clanged forcing patrons near the door to cover their ears. Instantly everyone focused on the now open door. 'FIRE DOOR- alarm will sound when opened' printed in bold red letters over the door, was a warning that everyone was very well aware of at this point.

Harry and Ginny slipped out in the commotion. Harry slipped the map onto the driver's seat of the police car. Together they hurried around the west side of the diner section of the truck stop to the check in desk for the hotel. Harry paid for the modest room in cash, taking the well worn brass key from the clerk. Once up on the second floor he opened the door to the cramped room.

"Why did you give a copy of the map to the muggle police?" she asked as they stepped past the door into the sparsely furnished hotel room.

"So they will investigate the forest and find the wizards we left there." He fell onto the lone double bed, landing on his back.

She shook her head at him. "Thanks, I figured that part out on my own. Why do we want the police to capture them?" She plopped onto the bed next to him.

"We certainly aren't in a position to do it. We don't have the energy or resources to keep them, and I don't want them to get away. But if the police capture them, then we know they'll be at the jail for the next day or two."

"We do?" Ginny finished the question with a yawn.

"Yes, look at it this way the police will ask them loads of questions and they won't answer because we have their memories. So the police will think their hiding something, which in turn will make them suspicious." he explained as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"And the police will toss them in jail until they give up some information, which they can't. So they stay in jail." Ginny finished the thought as she caught on to the plan.

"So we need to hope the police will check out the place you circled on the map," she mused.

"They will, I drew a big arrow and labeled it with a large sum of money...they'll go." He lifted his head up so he could see her. "I hope."

She smiled at him. "Good plan, I get first shower," Ginny called.

"Go ahead, I'll clean your clothes while you wash up." He nodded her to the shower. While she showered he washed her clothes quickly in the sink using one of the charms he learned from Molly. A quick drying charm later and Ginny's clothes were freshened. She returned the favor as he showered.

The sun was laying low on the horizon as yet another day slipped away. The difference between tonight and the previous five nights was that tonight the ragged couple would not be sleeping on hard, cold earth. Harry stretched out on the bed feeling clean for the first time in nearly a week, Ginny stretched out next to him before sliding closer to him and laying an arm and a leg across his body. In mere minutes Ginny was snoring softly into Harry's chest. He loved the soothing sound of her sleeping that he was so used to hearing. He relished in the fact that she was at peace for the first time since their abduction. He pulled the blankets up across his shoulders covering the both of them and soon he too was sleeping soundly.

* * *

Harry was pulled from sleep in his favorite manner; Ginny kissing him. She kissed his neck gingerly and tightened her hold on him slightly. He adjusted his glasses so he could see her clearly, the room was bright. Sunlight beamed though the dirty windows bathing the bed pleasantly with sunlight.

"What time is it?" he asked, his voice scratchy.

"About half past seven…" she answered checking the grungy alarm clock on the nightstand. She patted his chest and kissed his neck a second time. Her stomach growled and she smiled in reaction to its behavior. "Do you suppose we have enough muggle money for more food?"

"I think so." He stretched and popped his neck. She stood and helped him up. He gave her a quick hug and then retrieved his wand from the nightstand.

"Gin, send your patronus to Hermione telling her we're okay and will be back soon, she's to tell no one but Ron and your parents." Ginny nodded and began to cast her patronus.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" Ginny's mare formed as she finished creating the message for Hermione. Her patronus stood restlessly, waiting for Ginny to release it.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" Harry instructed his to go to only Arthur and Molly with the same message as Ginny's was going to carry. His stag patronus lumbered around the room in anticipation.

With a flash of their dual wands the couple sent the patronus' streaking across the brilliantly blue sky towards their destinations.

Feeling comfortable that the messages would be delivered without incident the pair returned to the diner for breakfast. Again they chose a booth near the back where they would not be disturbed. Each of them ordered eggs, sausage and juice. After a while their hot food arrived and both began to eat. After a leisurely morning meal the conversation turned to how they planned to return home.

"… I don't know if I can apparate the whole fifteen hundred miles to the Burrow, or the carriage house," Harry stated.

"Me either. I feel loads better, but that's a long way in one jump for the condition we're in," Ginny responded. "I swear I could sleep another ten hours." She yawned.

"Yeah, I still feel so tired even after sleeping well last night…If we can't do the whole shot at once, maybe we can leapfrog it?" Harry offered.

"Leap frog?" Ginny queried.

"Oh, it's a Muggle game… In this case, it means to break it into smaller hops that we can manage." He rubbed his hands through his hair. "What's the closest you've ever been to this place?"

"I dunno, I lived at the Burrow my whole life until I started traveling with the Harpies."

"Good idea Gin, we can hop from pitch to pitch…The Cannons played the Moscow team at the end of last season. I can side along you to the Moscow pitch. And I can get us to Prague." He closed his eyes thinking.

"Berlin! I know the Berlin pitch well; I've been there three times," Ginny added.

"From there we've both been to Bordeaux. And then either home or the Burrow," Harry finished. "If we get too tired we'll stop and rest."

"Do you think they'll be waiting for us?" she asked.

"I'm sure your parents will be waiting." Harry smiled.

"Not Mum and Dad, whoever it is that's after us…after you…" her voice became shallow as she finished speaking.

"Good catch… I don't know… we don't need to land in a trap… If not the Burrow or our place, where?" he wondered.

"Ron and 'Mione's?" she guessed.

"Better not, I'm sure after our disappearance they've strengthened the wards on their flat." He reasoned. "I don't want to bounce off, or be repelled by the wards. It can't be a good thing can it?"

"I know…how about the clearing at the bend in the river, out behind the Burrow's wards."

"Where we went swimming all the time?" he asked. She nodded as she yawned. He nodded in agreement.

They went back to their room to pack up the rucksack. Harry lay back on the bed for a brief rest, sighing in contentment. Ginny crawled up next to him and they enjoyed a brief nap now that their hunger was sated.

* * *

Hermione was sitting at her dressing table just putting the finishing touches on her make up. Ron was sleeping in. His loud snores reverberated around the room proving beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was dead to the world. Hermione looked affectionately at his reflection in the mirror.

"Dear, how can you sleep at all with that man's obtrusive snoring?" her mirror asked.

Hermione giggled. "Because I was tired. And behave yourself, last time you poked fun at him he almost chucked you out the window."

"Yes, his temper is another reason…ohh…You have a visitor dear," the mirror advised her. Hermione distractedly poked herself in the cheek with her eyeliner pencil when Ginny's mare neighed for her attention.

Ginny's tired voice emanated from the patronus, "Hi 'Mione, Ron…Harry and I are okay…tired and he's pretty beat up, but okay. We'll be back soon, I promise. Tell nobody but immediate family that we're coming home. Love you…see you soon." The silvery horse trotted across the room and evaporated.

"Get up Ron!" Hermione grabbed her pillow whacking Ron in the head with it.

"Whaaa…come on 'Mione I was having a great dream…had a talkin' horse in it." he mumbled.

"Ron! That was Ginny's patronus, not your dream. She and Harry are okay, now get up you git!" she scolded her husband.

He sat up grumpily. "Git? …last night I was…what was it you said…oh, right…an incredible pleasure giving…"

Hermione kissed him, stopping him mid sentence. "Yes you are."

He squinted back at her. "Yes I am? Which one?"

She grinned looking at his muscled arms and bare chest. "Both…now put a shirt on, you're distracting me."

"Don't think I will." He made a show of stretching as he swung his legs over the side of the bed making sure he had his wife's undivided attention. "So, she said they were okay, did she say where they were?"

"No, her voice was horribly raspy and tired sounding. It must have been bad. Don't say anything to anyone that isn't close family." She tossed a t-shirt to him. "Come on we need to tell your parents."

* * *

Molly was in the kitchen pouring a fresh, hot, cup of tea for her husband and one for herself. She added two cubes to his and stepped gracefully up the stairs to wake him for the day. She indeed woke him when she dropped both cups and screamed at the sight of Harry's patronus standing silently near the foot of their bed. The resulting crash of china and nearly ninety decibel shriek of surprise caused Arthur Weasley to go from a sleeping, prone man, comfortable in his bed to a wild-eyed warrior ready to strike down anything near him.

"Mum, Dad…" Harry's worn voice washed across the room. "Gin and I are okay. We're still really tired but should be home soon. Don't mention our escape to anyone outside the family. Nobody can know. Be home soon I promise." Once the message was delivered the stag standing placidly turned away and dissolved as it walked through the door.

Molly threw herself into her husband's arms. "She's okay Arthur, she's okay…"

Arthur rubbed her back. "Yes, she's okay and Harry is too. He ushered her from the room. He waved his wand into the room as he guided his wife back to the kitchen and the mess on the floor cleaned itself up.

* * *

The maid knocking on the door woke the sleeping pair. Quickly they climbed out of bed. Harry surveyed the room to make sure nothing was left behind. After checking out from the hotel Harry led Ginny behind the diner out of sight of any passing pedestrians. Ginny stepped into his arms 'pop' they were gone.

Ginny didn't recognize the Moscow pitch as she'd never played there, but Harry was comfortable so she relaxed. He got his bearings and rested until he was sure he could continue. He held her tight a second time and apparated them away.

Ginny felt Harry's body waver when they landed at the next stop. When she opened her eyes she was not at quidditch pitch, but in a side alley off a larger street. "Harry, are you feeling alright?" she asked with concern.

"I will be, let me rest for a bit," he said slowly. Harry led her from the alley and onto a sunlit street. The buildings each had a different style and the style within buildings from floor to floor varied as well. Many buildings displayed beautiful frescos on their fascias. The morning sun was just beginning to bathe the buildings in light, highlighting the architectural details of each building. They found a bench to sit on, allowing him to rest his legs and regain his strength for the next leg of their journey home.

"Wow, this is spectacular." Ginny looked around in awe of her surroundings.

"Welcome to Prague." Harry smiled. "How you feeling."

"Okay, but you've been doing all the work so far… how are you?" she returned his question.

"A little weak in the legs," he answered. "This place was so pretty in the summer. I'll bring you back here some time so we can do some sightseeing."

"I'd love it, but I'd rather be going home. Let's go." She kissed his cheek. "Berlin pitch right?" She guided him down a side street and behind a large panel truck parked by the curb. She held her arms out for him and he stepped to her. She grabbed him tightly and Ginny took charge of their apparition.

Now it was Harry's turn to be disoriented, he'd never played in Berlin. Anytime the Cannons played Berlin it had been a Chudley home game. Similar to the other stops on their apparition journey they rested for a while before readying themselves for the next jump.

"Ready?" Ginny smiled.

"Sure, whenever you are," he replied.

Ginny pulled him close. 'Pop'

Both of them recognized the Bordeaux pitch. The Cannons and the Harpies played at this field several times a year. Harry and Ginny smiled at each other remembering her first visit to the site and the ensuing detentions. The first detention was amusing as far as Ginny was concerned, knowing it was far more uncomfortable for the headmistress than it was for her. The second detention had been one of the worst ever as she paid for her cheekiness in the first detention. The remaining detentions arranged by Professor McGonagall had literally saved their relationship, and both Harry and Ginny knew it. Ginny giggled.

"I'll never forget those damn owls." Harry laughed.

"Or the look on Ron's face when he saw us in bed together starkers." Ginny laughed along with him.

"Or how you looked as you undressed." He gazed at her and captured her eyes with his.

"Or the expression on your face when I did just that." She smiled again, thinking of that ill-fated attempt at being together for the first time after her school year started.

"Ready?" he asked.

She nodded. "Three… Two… One…" 'Pop' Ginny apparated away to the river behind the Burrow.

* * *

'For a Wednesday today isn't so bad,' Sam thought as he sat at his desk.

It was a nice sentiment even if it was complete rubbish. He had sixteen open cases. Of those sixteen, only five cases were considered pressing. One was actually progressing on schedule. One was still in the reconnaissance phase so the jury was still out on it. Two other cases at this point sat solidly on the side of behind schedule. The last case, Harry and Ginny's disappearance was, as far as he was concerned, damn near hopeless. Officially the case was listed as 'active investigation' in Sam's head it was more like 'exercise in futility'. But how do you tell friends that you have no way to reunite them with her only daughter?

Sam pressed his palms to his face and rubbed his forehead to relax. He focused on his wall clock. 'Nine forty three,' he said to himself. 'I've got a long day ahead of me,' he realized. Sam tried in vain to advance on the Potter-Weasley case. He made no progress; which wasn't surprising given that he was missing one important detail; Harry and Ginny were already on their way home. After reorganizing his data on Harry's and Ginny's disappearance he gave up and focused on a different case.

* * *

Four doors down Senior Auror Dawlish was in as sorry a mood as Sam Westin. In his eyes the Potter fiasco was an insult to him. Anything and everything on the operation so far had been botched. Maybe by the time it was all over he would have to take the bull by the horns and do it himself. To make matters even worse, Rueben Tenney was still AWOL. The last time Rueben contacted him was on Sunday, since then there had been no word. So, as bad as the mess was, it was spiraling down into the abyss of hopelessness. Why was it that everything that evolved around Harry Potter became complicated beyond belief?

Unbeknownst to John Dawlish he was missing the same crucial piece of information that Sam Westin was missing. He didn't know where Harry and Ginny were either. As in Sam's case, the lack of information was causing problems of epic proportions. In a situation like this, information was the most valuable commodity and nobody seemed to have any to share.

* * *

'Pop' this time Ginny staggered a little as the couple materialized in the small clearing by the river. Harry steadied Ginny as much as she steadied him. Together they sighed in relief. They were safe. Ginny interlocked her fingers with Harry's and slowly the pair walked towards the Burrow. Harry shivered as they passed through the protective wards. Ginny felt him and gave his hand a quick squeeze.

Harry led Ginny through the last rows of the orchard and past Arthur's work shed. Ginny's pace quickened the closer she came to her childhood home. Twenty feet from the house Molly burst from the back door and hurried to them, grabbing both of them in a hug only a hippogriff could fight off. Not that Harry or Ginny was fighting the hug. Arthur appeared in time to keep them from suffocating. When Ginny looked up she saw the rest of the family standing in the doors and windows.

"Hi Mum, hi Dad." She leaned over and hugged her father tightly. Harry let her hand go so she could wrap both arms around his neck. After a long hug with his daughter Arthur grasped Harry's hand and pulled him into a hug as well.

"Hi son, glad you're home safe." Arthur patted Harry's back a few times. "Thank you for bringing her home." He hugged Harry again. The four of them walked into the Burrow.

Pandemonium ensued as everyone in the kitchen tried to ask questions at once. It was so loud the commotion woke a sleeping Victoire in the study. Fleur went to get her daughter while everyone else took up chairs around the table. Molly fussed over her two weary children bringing each of them some biscuits and pumpkin juice to snack on.

"Settle down please… all in good time. Now the first thing we need to do is call a meeting of the order." Arthur took charge.

"No, we can't," Harry interjected. "Let Ginny and I recap everything that's happened. You'll see why we can't call the order…" He took a swig of his drink. "On Thursday night Gin and I were at home, and an owl with a letter addressed from the Cannon's arrived…"

Harry recounted the story in as much detail as he could. Ginny added her insight and other information as it came to her, or filled in parts Harry glossed over. In return family members relayed their actions and facts about the investigation into their disappearance.

".. Harry, it was totally illegal, they can send you and Ginny to Azkaban!" Hermione said loudly at the revelation of Harry pulling the memories from the captured wizards.

"Hey, we didn't ask to be kidnapped, and as long as we put them back then we really only borrowed them," he retorted.

"Still Harry, it could get bad for …" Hermione started in again before Ron stopped her.

"Look 'Mione I think you need to relax about this, let them finish telling the story," Ron offered. With a 'hmmph' Hermione sat back and let Harry and Ginny continue the tale.

When the two neared the end of the story and explained about the dark wizard using polyjuice to disguise himself as Arthur, family members were flabbergasted.

"… so that's why we can't call the order. Somebody Arthur knows, or someone with access to his office, betrayed us." Harry cracked his stiff neck and the small pop sounded like gunfire in the silent room.

"I see," Bill mused. "Harry's right, nobody but us from here on out." Molly, Arthur, Ron, Hermione, George, Kate, Bill and Fleur along with Harry and Ginny now knew the truth. Somebody they knew was behind the attempt on Harry's life.

"What else happened at this end?" Harry asked. The family, mostly Arthur, plodded back through the last few days and how the Aurors worked the case.

"It seems like Sam did the right thing. It's how I would have proceeded, and other than knowing, or figuring out it had to be a port key there wasn't anything else to go on." Harry looked up to the ceiling as he thought. "Who knows we were missing?"

"Well, us and the order members of course. Ginny, Gwenog helped us out with a story about you getting hit in the head with a bludger during a private practice, and the press seemed to buy it," Arthur explained. "So, your team knows, but they all took an oath of silence, and several asked if they could help."

Arthur then glanced at Harry, "As for you, there are rumblings. Bernard Edgecombe knows; Kingsley filled him in. He sent the Cannons a letter saying you would take their last offer under consideration."

"They made an offer?" Harry raised his eyebrows in interest.

"Yeah mate, they did. From what I've heard they caved. Of course that group of fans is still camped out in front of the box office, and season ticket cancellations are still coming in too. I don't think the management had too much choice," Ron said as he nicked a biscuit from Ginny's plate.

Harry shook his head and refocused on the matter at hand, forming a plan. "How about this…Bill, George, Arthur and myself will go back to Kotlas and see if we can find the men that captured us. Once we have them contained, we'll restore their memories under controlled circumstances and interrogate them." He paused. "Hermione, nose around the ministry a little and see if anyone seems overly interested in why Mr. Weasley wasn't at work over the last couple days."

He removed his glasses and quickly covered his yawn. "Ron, go to practice and games like normal, just keep saying what you've been saying, that I'm taking time off deciding what I'm going to do. Gin, you too, go back to practices and games with the Harpies. Kate, listen around down on Diagon Alley when you're down at the joke shop. There are more details to work out, but that's the basic plan." When he finished the objections came fast and furious.

"I'm going with you!" Ron said forcefully.

"No you're playing quidditch and keeping an eye on the carriage house. In order for us to keep the illusion that we were never gone I need you to answer questions at this end," Harry replied.

"Harry, I should be going with you I can help with the interrogation of the kidnappers!" Hermione stated.

"No, I need eyes and ears at the ministry, which is you."

"Harry?" Bill started

"What?" Harry almost yelled, tiredly.

"Calm down, Fleur should come with us." Bill nodded to his wife who was rocking Victoire in her arms.

"Yes 'Arry. I can 'elp weeth returning ze memories. Veelas can soothe ze pain of ze patient. Eet will be so 'ard on them to have ze memories put back een." Fleur looked at him expectantly.

"Okay, Fleur will come with us… anything else?" Harry sighed.

Ginny's low steady voice filled the quiet. "Excuse us, I need to have a talk with my fiancé…alone." Ginny stood from the table and marched into the study, fully expecting Harry to follow her. He knew better than not to follow.

"Sorry, mate. When she goes all quiet like that it's worse than when she's screaming," Ron said with respect.

"Buck up Harry, take it like a man." Bill smiled.

* * *

Harry closed the door to the study. Ginny was standing behind the sofa gripping the back so hard her knuckles were white. The scowl on her face was made fiercer by the red tinge to her cheeks. She was moments from blowing her top.

"Before you do to me what those dark wizards in the forest couldn't, can we talk calmly?" Harry eyed her trying not to show the fear he was feeling. Ginny stewed, anger boiling in her eyes.

He continued speaking, "This is not about, as you would say, 'some noble cause' or me trying to protect you…"

"LIKE HELL IT ISN"T! No sooner are we back, than you have to play the hero! Protecting poor little helpless Ginny. Well, I am NOT helpless…" Ginny fumed.

"STOP!" Harry yelled right back. It was only the third time he'd ever yelled at her. His shout had the desired effect and for a second she paused in her rant.

"I'm not going to yell. If you want to yell, then I'm going to leave until you calm down. Let's talk, not fight," Harry kept his voice smooth.

Ginny swallowed, staring at him fiercely. Nobody had ever called her out before, usually they yelled back or cowered in fear, but nobody ever called out a furious Ginny Weasley, until now. She swallowed again, trying to control the rage within her. "Fine, we talk for now. But, if I don't like the reason, you will hear about it. And if you try to leave before we settle this, you'll wish the bad guys had gotten to you instead of me."

Harry sat sideways on the sofa. Ginny did likewise so they faced each other. Ginny started "Why? I proved I can take it. I'm not some delicate porcelain doll that needs to be coddled and cared for. I'm going with you."

"I'm aware that you are not a delicate little doll. Over the last five days you more than proved yourself," he responded.

"Then why don't you want me to go?" she asked with hurt in her voice.

"I don't have any qualms about your abilities or for that matter even any reservations about you going. I don't fancy being away from you for however long this takes," he admitted.

"If you want me to go then why do I have to stay here?" she said not understanding.

"For the same reason Ron has to stay; appearances. I don't know why I think it's an advantage for the general public to think everything is fine, but I do… On the flip side when you return, whoever tried to get us will know we're out. When that happens they'll do one of two things panic, or hide," he explained.

"With you, Ron and Hermione here; if they panic I know the three of you can hold your own against them and won't have to worry about it." Harry searched her eyes for understanding.

"What if they don't panic?" Ginny returned his gaze.

"I'm certain they will. They have three accomplices who are missing, and one dead whether they know it or not. Whoever it is knows you're with me, or were with me. The man disguised as your father tipped us to that bit of information. Once we have the wizards back from the muggle police, I want you to make a very public appearance of some kind. When you do, whoever is behind all this, their world falls apart." He took a deep breath after finishing.

"Then what will happen?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I think they'll panic and make some desperate move to either get you, me, or run away. In any case, whatever they do won't be planned well and maybe they'll make more mistakes. With luck, by then we'll have enough information from the memories we can be ready for them." He shrugged his shoulders.

Ginny scooted across the couch and sat in his lap, giving him a hug. "Wow."

"Wow what?" He cocked his head back to see her clearly.

"We're all in there trying to figure things out bit by bit, and you're like ten steps ahead of us and probably at least five or six steps ahead of our enemy. You just reminded me of Dumbledore. To you it all makes sense, while the rest of us just stand back amazed. You did the same thing in the forest; it was like you saw what was coming before it happened. It's creepy in a way. Just like Dumbledore always seemed to know." Ginny gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "I guess I'm impressed."

She gave him a second kiss on the cheek. "You win, I'll stay, but you better keep me informed."

When an unbruised Harry, and a calm Ginny, exited the study everyone else stood silently, shocked that Harry was bat-bogey free. Ginny gave him a full hug in front of everyone.

"I'm hungry, can we eat soon?" Ginny asked Molly.

"Of course dear." Molly smiled. Soon everyone in the house was helping to prepare a large welcome home dinner.


	31. Going on the Offensive

**

* * *

**

Going on the Offensive

Harry sat at the foot of the bed in Ginny's old room at the Burrow. The sun was already up, but only recently. He was trying his best not to jostle the bed too much so Ginny could sleep in. The two of them, along with the group of family members going back to Kotlas with him, stayed up late the night before working on plans and theories for retrieving the wizards he hoped were in custody of the muggle police. He pulled a clean shirt on and slipped his shoes on right after. He stood from the bed and looked out the window at the orchard below. It was hard to believe that just yesterday he and Ginny had walked back through those trees after being abducted.

Ginny stirred and groggily sat up. "Whoa, it's early." She blinked a few times to clear her eyes. "You're not leaving already are you?" she asked expectantly.

"No, not yet. George is going to bring some stuff from the joke shop for the trip, so we'll wait on him," Harry replied.

Ginny shuffled out of bed wearing her sleep pants and one of Ron's old t-shirts. She made her way over to Harry and snuck in under his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his waist. He kissed the top of her head.

"I'm going to head down for breakfast, you coming?" He kissed the top of her head a second time.

"Uhh huh, give me a second." Ginny slid out from under his arm and quickly stepped into a pair of jeans and slipped her shoes on. Harry took her hand in his, leading her down the off kilter stairs to the kitchen where Molly already had breakfast sizzling on the stove.

* * *

Dawlish sat at his desk early on Thursday morning. He was at work early every morning; Senior Aurors didn't have the luxury of coming in at normal hours. It was in these early morning hours that he normally got more work done than during the rest of the day. Today unfortunately wasn't a normal day. He shuffled though a stack of papers distractedly, not paying attention to whatever was actually written on the pages.

Today was not going to go well and there wasn't anything he could do about it. Minister Shacklebolt demanded a report on his desk by nine this morning detailing the Potter-Weasley case. He would have to make up something to give his boss; the truth was not going to work. That was only the first issue to be dealt with today. The second problem was the fact that Reuben Tenney was AWOL for over three days now which meant he had to file an unauthorized absence form with personnel, or backdate a leave request and sneak it into Tenney's file.

Dawlish thumped his forehead with his closed fist in frustration. Inflicting pain on himself didn't solve the problems, but it was a small distraction. The only real solution was simple. He was going to have to take over the Potter situation by himself. How could one person make his life so damn complicated? First the punk had openly mocked Minister Fudge. Later his insubordination caused the ouster of Delores Umbridge from Hogwarts, which was combined with Dumbledore making a fool of him as he tried to arrest the former headmaster. Within weeks of that episode he and his little band of teenage know-it-alls trashed the Ministry of Magic. Then Potter all but ridiculed Minister Scrimgour. As if that wasn't enough, just this summer he'd made the detail of Aurors protecting the Minister look like a group of green rookies. Of course the arrogant bastard did manage to take out the greatest dark wizard in history rendering him a hero. He thumped his fist into his head again. 'To damn complicated,' he growled silently.

* * *

George and Arthur checked the bags over one last time. Bill and Fleur were busy getting Victoire settled with Molly in the study. Ginny was sitting on the front porch railing of the Burrow, with Harry standing closely in front of her, talking quietly. She was bundled up in one of his Cannons training jackets; the large leather jacket engulfed her smaller body, protecting her from the morning chill.

"All packed up then?" she asked.

"Yes, you ready too?" he said taking her hands in his.

"My equipment bag is in the kitchen, I'll leave at noon." She rubbed the back of his hands with her thumbs. Her voice strengthened. "I should be going with you. I owe them too."

"We've been over this three times, you aren't going with me. I need you here with Ron and Hermione," Harry replied coolly, trying to avoid an argument.

"You say that, but you don't even know if anything will happen at this end," she said, her voice raising a little.

"No, I don't know. That's why I need the three of you here." He sighed. "Look, I can handle whatever happens on the trip. I have backup, and whatever ensues at that end will be coming right at me." He paused for a breath. "On this end you're right; I don't know what will happen, just that our actions will force a reaction of some type. I trust you, Ron and Hermione more than anyone in the world. I don't trust anyone else to watch my back for me. You three are my only defense."

Ginny stared absently down at the warped wooden planks of the front porch. "Do you know how long you'll be gone?" She tilted her head up to his so he could see her eyes.

Harry tilted his head down capturing her eyes with his. "Not really. We've made some basic plans, but it will all depend on where the wizards are and how much security is around." He turned her hands over to caress them lightly.

"Do you know exactly how you plan to reappear?" he quizzed.

"Hermione and I have an idea, should be sudden enough to force whoever is after you to tip their hand." Ginny's lips turned up at the corners giving him a small smile.

"Ready Harry? George called. "Or are you gonna snog my baby sister first?"

"I'm coming…and I will be snogging her for just a bit," Harry retorted. He returned his attention to Ginny. "Keep your eyes open for anything out of sorts. And do me a favor, don't open any owl post." He bowed his head forward and kissed her gently.

"Love you…" She gave him a quick kiss, "Hurry back…" another small kiss, "…try to stay safe," she finished with a slightly longer kiss.

She released his hands so he could go. Molly finished her goodbye to Arthur and came over to stand by her daughter. Harry grabbed his rucksack off the porch, where it leaned against the house, and strode over to meet with Bill, Fleur, George and Arthur. He turned and smiled back to Ginny.

"Fly fast chaser girl." He winked at her. She winked back to him with a small smile.

The group walked down the path from the front porch out past the wards and with a smattering of 'pops' apparated away.

Molly turned to her daughter. "Dear you don't have to hide your feelings any more. I know you're just as worried about them as I am."

"You know what Mum?" Ginny responded. "I'm not really worried. I mean; I know its not safe, but after seeing Harry over the last week I have complete confidence in him. I'm not really worried."

"Well, I'll worry for both of us then." Molly patted her daughter's shoulder.

* * *

Harry and his cohorts landed in the field out behind the truck stop in Kotlas, just as planned. Bill carried with him more than enough Rubles having exchanged a large pouch of gold the afternoon before at Gringotts. The group hurried to the hotel entrance and booked three rooms for the next two nights. After stowing their gear in the rooms the group seated themselves at a large table in the diner to eat lunch and discuss the plan for the next few days. Bill cast a silencing ward around their table for privacy.

"Bill, can you and Fleur head to the library and check over the newspapers from the last few days? If the police picked them up there might be an article in the paper," Harry laid out the plan.

"George, see if you can find someplace we can keep these guys once we get them back," Harry said. "Arthur, you and I will go check out the spot in the woods where Ginny and I were held captive."

"Let's say we meet back here in four hours," Bill offered.

"Sounds good, let's go," Harry agreed. The group alighted from their seats, making their way out of the diner to embark on their respective missions.

* * *

'Pop' Harry and Arthur appeared in the forest. Harry looked around making sure they were alone. They were. Harry showed Arthur around the area, where the wards stood, their small camp and finally the tunnel out. The two men examined the surrounding area. The burns and scorch marks from the fight the final night still stood out. After a thorough search it was evident the dark wizards no longer resided in the forest. Harry wasn't sure if the wizards being gone was a good sign or a bad sign, it could go either way.

Harry led Arthur out of the ward area and down the hill, following the traces of damage from the fight with the last wizard. Carefully he led the elder Weasley down the hill, stopping at the edge of the cliff he'd fallen off of. Lying sprawled across the rocks was the last wizard.

"Ha….Harry…" Arthur stuttered gazing down at the remains below them.

"I guess whoever got the other wizards didn't find him, huh," Harry replied. "Let's check him out."

The men apparated down to the valley floor. Harry nearly wretched from the stench rolling off the decomposing flesh. Arthur gagged just as badly as both men stared at the rotting corpse.

All over the wizard's body small chunks were missing having been chewed on by any number of animals and birds. The body was stiff, the pallid skin hung limply in places; the dead man's lips and eyes appeared nearly blue in color. All in all the body reeked of death in any number of ways.

"Harry, do you know anything about him?" Arthur queried.

"No, he died before I could pull the memories." Harry shrugged. "Ginny searched…oh hell. I've taken one too many bludgers to the head." Harry reached into his rucksack searching the side pockets.

"What are you looking for?"

"Ginny pulled his wallet, but the escape had us so preoccupied we never checked it," Harry explained.

"You know, he looks familiar…" Arthur peered down at the man.

"Rueben Tenney," Harry read off the man's ID card. "Bloody hell, Mr. Weasley, this guy's an Auror, er…well…he was an Auror."

"That's where I've seen him. Harry, he was on the security team the night of the attack on your birthday," Arthur said in amazement.

"What do we do with him? I mean he really smells. We can't leave him here can we?" Harry questioned. "I expect we can cast some protective charms on the body to protect it. Maybe somebody else will have an idea."

The two men spent the next half hour setting down the protective spells and charms needed to stabilize the body and protect it from animals. When satisfied with the results both men spun down and apparated back to their hotel room.

* * *

Harry and Arthur waited patiently for the others in the group to join them for dinner. Soon everyone was present _"Muffilato!" _Harry cast the charm making sure the conversation was going to stay private.

George was the first of the others to arrive. Bill and Fleur approached the table a few minutes later. After the food was delivered the team began to assemble the information.

George started. "I've got us a place. There's an abandoned manufacturing plant on the west end of town. It's surrounded by nothing but more abandoned buildings, no neighbors."

"Sounds good," Arthur praised.

"Hold up, it gets better. It has some type of storage rooms or something inside it. Each is about twenty feet square with thick concrete walls, steel doors. I set up some confinement wards on the rooms; I want Bill to come help me finish them later tonight."

"Make sure you do the floors too," Harry offered.

"I started with the same wards I use to protect the basement of the joke shop. They cover all four walls, floor and ceiling. I have it clamped down really tight to keep away the troublemakers," George said proudly. "The same wards will work here too."

"Okay, tonight we'll all go and check it out after the sun sets." Harry switched his gaze to Fleur. "What'd we find out?"

"Vell zer was no sto-ree in ze papers zat we could find 'Arry. We 'ave tried zem all," Fleur explained.

"Great, we don't have a clue…" Harry muttered.

"Ahhh, but we do 'Arry." Fleur smiled.

Bill picked up the story. "After checking the newspapers we thought we would check out the police station. Fleur went in asking about a lost and found so we got a look inside. Didn't really see anything other than they seemed understaffed. Only two officers at the front counter, a few in offices here and there, but no massive show of force."

"As wee ver going we zaw a deliv-ree of ze dinners arrive."

"The caterer had seven boxed lunches and passed them to the guards near a reinforced door," Bill finished the account.

"And…" Harry didn't catch on.

"Well after checking the papers we saw very little crime in the area. There was a report of a pickpocket being caught and a cat burglar over the last couple days and that was it. So, why seven dinners?" Bill smiled as the rest of the group caught up to him.

The waitress arrived to clear the plates. The evening sun was setting in the distance, it would soon be dark enough to travel to the building George found. When the waitress left Harry started his part of the day's events.

"… is named Rueben Tenney, and he's an Auror," Harry finished.

"An Auror… that's bad." Bill's voice lowered, "Dad, what do you know about him?"

"Not much, I recognized him, but I've never met him or conversed with him for any length of time." Arthur shifted in his chair to face Harry. "He was the one polyjuiced to be me right?"

"Yes, must have gotten the hairs from your office. Don't you keep it locked?" Harry asked.

"No I don't, most wizards could care less what I do and nothing is kept in my office, all the confidential reports are kept in the vault. Anybody in the ministry knows that's where everything is stored," the elder Weasley explained.

Harry stood from the table the others followed suit. "Bill, grab anything we need to set up the interrogation rooms and we'll get moving," Harry instructed.

Soon the group met out behind the diner with the necessary supplies. Each of them pulled a miniature broomstick from their bags and returned the brooms to their correct size. George kicked off and the others chased him across the darkening sky to the west side of Kotlas.

* * *

The group circled behind George as he pointed their attention to various landmarks. After each of them memorized the location he led them down, landing softly on the concrete loading dock at the back of the warehouse.

"This way." Gerorge led. _"Alohomora!"_ The large locks clicked allowing him to slide open the tall steel cargo doors revealing a cavernous warehouse. At the near end of the building were six identical heavily plated steel doors set into cinder block walls. Arthur muttered a charm and a small silvery ball of light jumped from light fixture to light fixture. Each bulb flickered to life glowing brightly regardless of the fact that no power was supplied to the fixture. George opened each door to reveal the empty chambers. Inside each room was a drain centered in the floor, the floors sloped slightly to allow for drainage. On the front wall, left of the door was a hose spigot.

"Near as I can tell they used these for storing chemicals or something." George smiled.

"Fleur, set up in the first room. We'll use it to return the memories to the wizards. We'll use the next three to hold the wizards. We need to use one to store Rueben's body and we can use the one at the far end as a meeting room." Harry surveyed the area. "Bill, can you and George finish up the wards? Make them nasty. I don't want any chance that these guys can escape after we give their memories back to them."

"I can do nasty," Bill said solemnly.

"Dad, can you help me to set up some alarms around the area? We need to make sure they detect magical and muggle folks alike," Harry asked Mr. Weasley for assistance.

The group each worked on their assigned project. Fleur conjured a simple bed with restraints for her room and some other items. She carefully unwrapped the package she had been carrying and pulled off the protective cloth to reveal a small stone bowl. Bill's pensive didn't have the fancy carvings like Dumbledore's and it was at most half the size. In any case having a pensive, any pensive, was a big aid.

George and Bill worked on the confinement wards. Harry and Arthur crisscrossed the property laying down concealment and warning spells.

Hours later Bill called each of them over. He cradled a small silver chalice in his left hand; in his right was a silver dagger. The highly polished blade reflected in the magically shining lights of the warehouse.

"Left palms please," Bill instructed. He started with his own and sliced his palm, openly hissing at the pain. After an ounce or so of blood drained into the cup, he healed his hand with a charm. Bill went down the line collecting a blood sample from each person, letting the crimson liquid collect in the chalice before mixing it with the dagger.

He dipped the knife into the blood and flicked the drops around the door of each room. He repeated the process on the interior walls and the drains. The last of the blood was dribbled on the floors and splattered to the ceilings. He went back to the first door mumbling a series of foreign sounding chants. He repeated the process at each door. A fine mist flowed from his wand tip, creating a small fog in each room

With that task completed he took several steps back and cast one last spell on the rooms. Harry nearly collapsed as the wards slammed invisibly into place. He dropped to one knee gasping for breath, his nerves tingled. Harry hugged himself in an effort to stop the involuntary shaking of his arms and legs. Fleur rushed to him and hugged him closely; she kissed him on each cheek.

When Fleur's arms pulled him into the embrace the shakes began to subside. Total relief didn't come until her lips grazed his cold cheeks, he felt immeasurably better. Soon he caught his breath and stood back up. Bill's questioning look cut right through Harry

"Okay Harry?" Arthur asked with concern etched on his face.

"Yeah, sorry, just had a moment. I'm fine." Harry tried to act casually, not knowing if he pulled it off. "Everyone finished up then?" All of the recovery party nodded yes. "Who wants to go with me to retrieve Rueben's body?"

Arthur volunteered to help. Soon the group extinguished the lights, mounted their brooms and flew off into the night. Harry and Arthur retrieved the body without issue and left it in the room at the warehouse. Arthur cast a freezing charm on the body so it wouldn't decay further and help alleviate the smell. With that task completed he and Harry returned to the truck stop.

* * *

The day ended pretty much as it began, horribly. Dawlish shoved the door to his office open and threw his satchel onto his desk. Various reports, a cup of quills, an ink bottle and his coffee cup crashed to the floor after the satchel displaced them from the desktop. He stooped behind his desk and pulled a bottle of vodka from his lower right hand desk drawer. The frustrated Auror quickly uncapped it and took a long draw from the bottle. The clear liquid burned as it slid down his throat. He fell into his chair, amazed that he could sit. The arse chewing from Minister Shacklebolt had removed the majority of his buttocks, he'd never seen the man so angry. Once again his day and mood lay in shambles thanks in no small part to Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley.

He leaned back in his chair and called out for Sam Westin. When Sam didn't appear in the next ten seconds he shouted for the man again. Seconds after the repeat call Sam rushed into the office.

"Yes sir?" Sam responded.

"I want answers on the Potter-Weasley case… and I want then now!" he ordered.

"But sir…" Sam objected.

"NOW! I've had my arse chewed six ways to Sunday by the minister himself, which means you get yours chewed by me! Go through the bloody files and solve the damn case or I'll make you a security guard on the night shift at Azkaban for the rest of your career!"

Sam tried to plead his case one more time, "Sir we don't…"

"STOP! No excuses. Now get out and try to find some way to solve at least one case this week," the Senior Auror growled.

Sam Westin meekly left the office. Once he was alone Dawlish pounded his forehead with his fists. He knew sooner or later he would be dealing with this personally. But for now Westin thought it was up to him to solve the case, just the way he wanted it.

* * *

A knock at Harry's door jarred his thoughts away from wondering about Ginny. "Come in."

"We need to talk," Bill said as he stepped into the room. "What was that back there?"

"With Fleur? Nothing. I didn't…I'd never…" Harry stuttered.

Bill laughed. "Not with Fleur you twit, with my wards. I felt them but you damn near collapsed."

"What spell was that?" Harry said avoiding Bill's question.

"You wanted nasty, I gave you nasty," Bill said evasively.

"Fine, quid pro quo." Harry held his hands up in mock defense. "Yes I can feel the wards. Those are horrible whatever they are. I was standing too close, wasn't expecting them."

"I feel them too, made me valuable as a curse breaker. You… you're more in tune with them. I've never seen anyone react like that. I get a tingle when I feel wards, your reaction was much stronger," Bill assessed.

"You're telling me. If I'm ready for them I can prepare for it and hide my responses," Harry continued to explain. "Can you feel the ones at the joke shop or at Hogwarts?"

"A little, Hogwarts ones are stronger. I get goose bumps. You?"

"Joke shop isn't too bad, my hair gets all prickly. Hogwarts can make my knees knock if I'm not careful." Harry peered at Bill. "Who knows?"

Bill smiled. "Fleur, that's it. She saw you and knew what it was that got to you. Her Veela ancestry allows her to soothe feelings, which helped you. It will also help out the wizards we have to deal with. Who knows about you?"

"Just your sister," Harry replied. The men reached a silent understanding. "Now what was that ward?"

"I came across it in Egypt, on a burial tomb of an ancient priestess. That particular curse is the worst I ever came across. I never divulged that I figured it out. All anyone knew was that I broke it, not that I learned it. The goblins only cared that they got into the vault." Bill cracked his knuckles.

"It's nearly worse than death. We can put anyone in the rooms without issue, but if a person tries to leave and their blood was not part of the ritual, their nerve endings die out… over the period of two days," Bill's voice dropped as he finished.

"That is nasty…" Harry commented. "…it must really hurt."

"It does, one of Gringotts goblins got hit by it, after three hours he killed himself rather than continue with the pain." Bill smiled wanly "Compared to the second part its child's play. Just when it's over, your body regenerates the nerves. Your body courses in pain as if it's consumed by fire from the inside. Out of seventy eight recorded incidents, only one account is found of a person living through the first part, they died in the first ten minutes of the second stage… Like I said…nasty."

"Glad you're on my side." Harry acknowledged.

"Right back at you Harry. I'm not scared of much, if anything…but you…your potential…is…I don't know…scary is all that comes to mind. Stay on the light side will ya." Bill chuckled. "Good night, we can work on a plan for the jail tomorrow morning."

* * *

Ginny was in her tent at the Harpies pitch relaxing on the sofa. Gwenog sat in an armchair. Gwenog was happy to see her back even if she wasn't physically able to play. Ginny wanted to play, but she just didn't have the stamina needed. For this weeks game she would be calling plays and strategy from the sidelines. Ginny started to reveal her plan for returning.

"Well, Ginny, if you think doing the press conference is what you need to do, then I'll go along with it," Gwenog agreed. "Are you sure about doing it at this way?"

"I think so," Ginny replied.

"Alright, then I'll meet you there at fifteen till eleven." Gwenog left the tent.

Ginny rested her head back on the pillow, her mind drifted to Kotlas, and the mission she wasn't on, and Harry. The last week had been interesting for sure, Harry seemed so different in the woods; she wondered if that was how he'd acted on the horcrux hunt. It was a side of him that she was unfamiliar with, which surprised her given the amount of time they'd spent together since reuniting. Ginny shifted to a more comfortable position, wishing he was holding her. She noticed a brief shadow flit across the roof of her tent. She sat up and found Harry's patronus stag standing off to the side of the room.

"Hi Gin, we're all here and doing well. We have a spot to work in and I think I have a basic plan to get the wizards back from the muggle police. Also the last guy, posing as your father, his name is Rueben Tenney. He's an Auror, or was an Auror." Harry's voice continued. "Let Hermione and Ron know about him. Maybe Hermione can nose around the Auror offices at the ministry. Be careful we don't know who else is in on it. I'll let you know more once we start interrogations. Love you."

Ginny lay back down on the bed. 'Tenney is an Auror,' she scrunched her brow in thought, reformulating her plan for the next day before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Harry, Bill and George set out to the police station with a basic plan. Arthur and Fleur waited at the warehouse. Once the three men arrived at the station house they slipped into a side alley and Harry donned his invisibility cloak.

Bill strode up the short set of concrete steps into the station house with George next to him. The pair pushed the doors open and asked to see the desk sergeant after casting the now common translation charm. Harry slipped in behind them unnoticed. Bill stepped to the front desk to swear out a complaint. George carefully looked around gathering as many details as he could of the offices.

"Can I help you?" the officer asked.

"I hope so," Bill replied. "Recently my wallet was stolen off my person. I saw in the paper where the police apprehended a man for such crimes and thought you might have my wallet as evidence."

"Describe the wallet in detail." The officer pushed a lost and found form towards him. Bill rapidly filled out the form with a description vague enough to be just about any brown leather wallet. "Wait here please, there's coffee if you like." The officer pointed to the waiting area.

The officer walked briskly from behind the desk and across the room to the right, he opened another door leading to the squad room. Once entering the squad room he made his way to the reinforced door at the back of the room. The guard on the other side buzzed the door and the officer disappeared from sight.

Harry waited for his opportunity; he managed to slip through the door to the squad room easy enough, but barely made it through the reinforced doors to the jail section of the building without bumping into the policeman in front of him. The officer unknowingly led Harry down a long corridor; at the end were two doors. Every footfall echoed off the far wall of the corridor. The door on the left was comprised of steel plates, a small window was protected by a set of steel bars; the door on the right was a half steel, half fenced cage. The officer chose the right door and spoke briefly to the officer behind it. The second officer left for a bit, returning with a cardboard box. Both men sifted through the contents of the box. Not finding the item in question the officer thanked the man behind the cage and returned to the front desk area. Harry stayed close on his heels and exited without incident.

"Sorry, no wallet matching the description Mr…." the officer paused.

"Hagrid, Mr. Hagrid," Bill reminded the officer of the alias he'd used when filling out the form.

Harry smiled under his cloak trying to imagine at any time in his life if he could ever use the title 'Mister' with his oldest magical friend. 'Nope, never happen, not in a million years,' he reflected.

"Do you think I could see the prisoner? I know it's an odd request, but if I recognize him I might be able to give you some idea of where I've seen him." Bill asked hoping the officer would take the bait.

"Hmmm…" the officer thought for a moment. "Maybe if we just walk over and do a quick look. I don't feel like filling out the paperwork for a visitor. Follow me." Quickly Bill followed the officer through the squad room and the past the steel door leading to the jail. Harry didn't make it in time and the door closed before he could follow the two men to the cell block.

Five minutes later the officer returned with Bill in tow. "Sorry I didn't recognize him," Bill apologized.

"No harm, it was worth a try." the officer responded.

Bill motioned to George and the two of them walked out to the street, Harry tucked invisibly in their wake. He stayed that way until the men turned down the alley, where Harry pulled off the cloak and stuffed it in his pocket.

"I was able to follow the first time, and saw the corridor, but the second time the door closed too fast. I couldn't get to the actual cell block with you," Harry explained. "I was afraid they would hear the noise if I apparated into the hallway, it kind of echoes."

"It was normal for a jail I suppose. Cells down one side, small windows, steel bars. The pickpocket was about half way down the row of cells. I did see other people in the cells, but I don't know what we're looking for."

"Too bad we can't just look at your memories in the pensive we brought." George smirked.

Harry and Bill looked at each other and then laughed. "Right," they replied in unison.

"How is it the dropout is the smart one?" George smiled. "See you there." With a quiet 'pop' he was gone. Two more 'pop's and the other two men vanished as well.

* * *

Ginny was waiting in the shrieking shack for Ron and Hermione. Once she knew the man that impersonated her father was an Auror she wanted to change the plan for today's announcement. That change was going to require Ron's help for sure, and Hermione's too but to a lesser extent, and she was going to have to hit up George's private stores at the joke shop.

She heard the door creak open and soft footsteps climbing the worn stairs. Hermione soon came into view from the hallway. No sooner had the brown haired witch sat down before they both heard the door open and close a second time, followed by much heavier footsteps on the stairs. Soon Ron joined them in the chilly room. She explained what the change in plans was, both friends agreed to it and the trio separated, planning to meet in Ginny's tent at the Harpies pitch at a quarter till two, just over four hours from now. Ginny decided to push the announcement of her return back a few more hours so it was closer to game time.

* * *

Harry, George and Bill followed the memory Bill down the hallway, through the steel plate door on the left and into the cell block. Harry looked in each cell as the memory unfolded with him as a ghost rider. They reached the pickpocket's cell. Harry didn't recognize any of the detainees. Memory Bill casually stepped down the hall another little bit and casually glanced into the next cell. Harry grabbed the real Bill's arm. Inside the cell was Phillips, the shortest of the three wizards. Two other wizards lay on the bunks napping. The memory faded out in front of him as Bill pulled them from his memory.

"Seventh cell down the hall," Harry said quickly. "Now we need to go get them. Is there any reason the direct approach won't work?"

"I can't think of one," Bill answered. "All three of us have seen the cell block, so we can apparated directly in. We each grab one and we're gone."

"Pretty simple, we should probably wait until lights out when they're supposed to be asleep," George added in.

"It's a plan," Harry agreed.

* * *

Gwenog stepped onto the stage in the Harpies press room at five minutes of two in the afternoon. After getting situated she began her press conference by reading a brief update on injuries and overall performance of the team. She continued on with a brief assessment of today's opponents, Puddlemere United. When she finished with her statements the floor was opened for questioning.

"Do you think you can win today?" the soft question was tossed from the press gallery.

"I think we should win every game," Gwenog replied. "Today's game is no exception."

"Is the new keeper playing up to expectations?" was the second question.

"She's doing fine. In some areas she's ahead of schedule, in other's she's right where I expect her to be." Gwenog supported her player fully in public. Privately the save percentage should be higher, but the girl was still learning.

A few more general questions were tossed out before the question she was waiting for surfaced.

"Will play calling be affected by Ginny Weasleys absence?" A _Quidditch Weekly_ reporter bellowed from the back row. "Nobody's seen her in a week, what are you trying to cover?" the man continued on.

"I'm not hiding anything, you can ask her." Gwenog smiled for the cameras.

The crowd gasped, quills scribbled and camera bulbs flashed as Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter took the stage for questions. Ginny whispered as they sat down. "Ron, don't forget to change your voice a little to match Harry's."

Ginny faced the audience; she was sporting a medium sized bandage on her left temple. "As you all know I've been absent for a while. I took a mean bludger to the forehead a while back during a private practice session. It required full bed rest to heal, but today I'll be back on the pitch helping the team to victory."

"Will you be playing?"

"No, I will be helping with game strategy from the sidelines," she answered.

"Mr. Potter, why are you hiding from the press and your team?" a reporter from _The Daily Prophet_ called out.

"I am not hiding!" a polyjuiced Ron retorted back with just a hint of indignation in his voice. "My fiancée required serious medical attention and I have, and always will, put her well being first! Her health and welfare are more important than my practicing or playing quidditch." his voice raised in volume as he played the part of furious fiancé to the hilt. "Ginny's a damned sight more important to me than any contract negotiations that have been ongoing and I take offense to any person who thinks otherwise! I have been at home with her, helping her rehabilitation!"

The press pool sat quietly after the outburst. The Harry on stage grabbed Ginny's hand and stood abruptly causing the table to shake. For good measure he threw out one last insult. "Get your priorities right!" he growled.

He pulled Ginny from the press room and into a waiting area where they were now alone. It was Ginny that burst into laughter first. "You are brilliant bro, brilliant." She pecked him on the cheek. "The last part about priorities, was great. They all looked like goldfish, their mouths hanging open like that."

Ron smiled and banished the pair of glasses he'd conjured earlier. "Can't wait to be me again, at least Harry didn't taste as bad as Goyle did." The pair apparated back to Ginny's tent. Ron would stay there until the potion wore off, then he would return to the Cannons pitch for his game that was to start later in the day. Ginny got him settled and then she headed to the locker room to put the next part of the plan into effect.

Now sitting in the shower section of the locker room Gwenog's sister Talia gazed at the potion cradled in her hand. After Ginny's hair had been added it turned a rich brownish red color. Ginny was holding a similar potion that was turning a light brown color after the addition of Talia's hair sample.

"Cheers." Ginny smiled and together they swigged down the polyjuice. Talia now appearing as Ginny took the remaining potion and headed up to field level of the pitch. Ginny as Talia tucked away her extra potion and apparated away to meet Hermione at the Ministry of Magic.

Ginny, polyjuiced as Talia, met Hermione in the lobby, and was led straight away to the latter's office.

"The Aurors are on floor five, heads of departments offices are towards the back of the floors," Hermione advised. "Keep moving, keep an eye out, meet here at the top of each hour so we can keep track of each other and top off your potion."

"Got it," Ginny/Talia replied. The two witches left the office in haste.

* * *

Dawlish sat at his desk. The heat from Minister Shacklebolt was keeping him angry. And the personnel department had figured out the post dated leave request he'd put in Rueben Tenney's file and were now snooping around his files. He turned on the wireless. He followed Puddlemere United as a casual fan. He got to a game or two a year and knew if the team was doing well or not, but he was a long way from being one of those life addicted fans that painted their chests and could spout off statistics about the team. He fidgeted with the dial and soon had the right channel.

His hope of relaxing by listening to few minutes of Quidditch was shattered as the announcers talked excitedly about the recently completed press conference. The commentators discussed the meeting in which a perfectly fine Ginny Weasley was supported by a very healthy Harry Potter.

At first his temper boiled slowly, then it crept to his ears and nose finally spilling from his mouth in an outburst fit only for a raving lunatic. His obscenities bounced off the walls of the office, spilling out into the hallway. Even the most seasoned Aurors hunkered down in their offices trying in haste to become invisible in hopes that they might evade their superior's anger.

Dawlish flung his door the rest of the way open, letting it crash against the coat tree behind the door. "WESTIN get in here. CHANDRA!" he screamed for his secretary. When he noticed Chandra wasn't at her desk he roughly pounded down the hallway looking for her. As he turned the corner he bowled over a witch coming the other way knocking her down. "Sorry," escaped from his lips as he continued down the hall to the women's loo.

Ginny as Talia was casually walking down the fifth floor corridor trying to appear inconspicuous. As she turned the corner she found herself lying in a heap as an angry man bullied past her. He mumbled something akin to an apology, but barely. 'Dawlish?' she questioned herself. Instinctively she got up and followed the man. When she caught up to him he was just finished yelling inside the women's loo from the doorway.

"Chandra, if you can manage to finish sometime in the next fortnight, I need you to get Minister Shacklebolt into my office. NOW, no excuses." After yelling into the loo he turned abruptly crashing into the same witch a second time.

"Watch where you're going!" Ginny yelled at him. "And get away from the bathroom you pervert!"

"MOVE!" Dawlish fired back as he stormed back down the hall to his office. He was just sitting down when Sam Westin stepped to his doorway.

"Sir?" he asked wincing as he waited for the reply.

"I want all the Potter-Weasley files now! You're off the case. I want all the information, all reports, everything in my hands five minutes ago," Dawlish ordered. Sam exited the doorway to retrieve the files for his boss.

Chandra came to the door her eyes filled with fury. "Sir I can deal with your temper, but you will NOT treat me like a child, understood?" she barked.

"Fine," he grumbled. "Call the minister and get him up here." She slammed the door and left angrily.

Sam knocked on the door. "Here sir… I'd like to say…"

"Shut it. Give me the files." He held out his hands, Sam passed him the stack of parchments.

Chandra stepped aside as Westin left the room. "The Minister is busy, he'll call on you in an hour or so when he's free," she reported.

"That's not good enough!" he fumed. Dawlish stood up and headed for the Minister of Magic's office

He strode into the office barely knocking as he went. Luckily the office was empty except for the minister himself.

"HE'S FINE! SO IS THE GIRL!" Dawlish shouted.

Kingsley jumped at the intrusion. "Dawlish what the hell are you talking about?...And who said you could come into my office unannounced?"

"POTTER and the Weasley girl!" he panted, his voice returning to an acceptable level. "They just had a press conference, and they're both fine. Happy as can be… What the hell is going on?"

The minister frowned. "I don't know; that's why I have Aurors."

"That arrogant punk kid and his girlfriend just come back? And they don't report in, I should be the first person they see. This isn't possible!" Dawlish said loudly, his voice gaining in volume again. "Did they contact you to sidestep me?" he accused.

"Stop talking before I relieve you of your position in the ministry," Kingsley advised in his deep baritone voice. He stood from his desk and paced for a minute or so while he thought. 'What was going on? If Harry and Ginny were back Arthur and the Order would know about it, but there had been no meeting…' Dawlish was right it didn't add up. 'If they were back why didn't they tell the Order?'

Dawlish interrupted his thoughts. "Sir, sorry for barging in, how much longer will we allow this self centered, cocky brat shove us around? I demand you allow me to bring him and the Weasley girl in for questioning. For once, I want to set Mr. Potter down and get the truth out of him. He needs to answer for his actions and be punished for this wild goose chase we've been on!"

"You may question them if they come voluntarily," Kingsley offered.

"Voluntarily, you might as well just say no. He won't come unless forced." Dawlish stood from his armchair and stormed back out of the minister's office. 'Sod it, time to do it my way,' he cursed to himself.

Kingsley sat back into his chair and closed his eyes. 'Something isn't right. Harry doesn't have any love for the ministry, but why didn't he trust the Order?' It didn't add up, which he knew meant one thing. He didn't know the facts.


	32. The Luuuuv Seat and Backroom Deals

**The Luuuuv Seat and Back Room Deals**

Ginny still polyjuiced as Talia relayed her story to her best friend in Hermione's small office. When she finished Hermione thought about what it meant.

"Well, I don't think it's that strange for him to be so upset," Hermione mused aloud. "We know he doesn't like Harry, and I'm sure Kingsley's been on him about the case. At least that's what Sam Westin said the last time I saw him in the cafeteria."

"Hermione, this was more than mad or upset, he went spare, cursing and all. Then he ran, really ran, to Kingsley's office. I couldn't keep up without arousing suspicion, so I let him go," Ginny pleaded.

"Maybe he thinks Kingsley let the Order interfere in the case?" Hermione shrugged.

"I'm not sure… I don't like it," Ginny said. "We should keep an eye on him I think." Ginny shuddered and realized her potion was about to wear off. Quickly she popped open a new bottle of the potion and swigged it down, keeping her present form.

"You may be right Ginny. We can detour by the Auror offices on the way out. I can use a new piece of legislation I'm working on as a ruse," Hermione agreed, taking her briefcase from the file cabinet next to her desk and stacking a few folders inside it before latching it. She lifted her cloak from the hook and led Ginny from the office. On the fifth floor they detoured past Dawlish's office. He wasn't there.

* * *

"Pop, pop, pop' the three men arrived at the warehouse, slipping past the wards easily. Arthur saw them as they arrived and stopped them cold as they climbed the stairs to the loading dock, wand drawn. "How do I know it's you?" he challenged.

"You were the person who bought me the fang earring Mum hates so much," Bill answered.

"I caught you and Mum shagging in the study when I was twelve, forcing you to give me the talk after dinner that day." George smiled.

"No way!" Harry gasped.

"You're kidding!" Bill laughed.

"Yeah, he had Mum on the love seat. I called it the luuuuv seat for years." George laughed.

"I remember you doing that!" Bill laughed again.

"Enough!" Arthur muttered.

George continued on, "I still don't know if Mum was red from embarrassment or passion. I should ask her."

"I said enough!" Mr. Weasley said forcefully, his face not quite the color of a beet. "Harry?"

"The day I came back to the Burrow after the final battle, you and I had to sleep on cots in the study." He paused. "Next to the luuuuuuv seat you shagged Molly on," Harry added in smirking.

"I give up, get in here." Mr. Weasley motioned them up the steps. "Fleur has the first set of memories in the pensive and is sorting them out." The group walked to the store rooms.

"Vaat is zee news?" Fleur questioned.

"We know what cell the men are being held in, we think we need to wait until after dark to go get them," Harry replied.

"I have zee memories from zee first weezard in zee pensive. I have started to sort zemm out so vee can put zem back, and watch zee ones we want," she explained. "If I am to be ready wiz zee memories I must keep working." She retreated to her room and in a very methodical process placed memories in labeled bottles as she pulled them from the pensive.

The men conjured a couple benches and chairs, discussing options for their foray into the jail later that night. Fleur took a small break when she finished organizing the first set of memories and then went right to work on the second bottle of memories.

* * *

Dawlish stood across the street peering at the house before him. The windows were dark, it appeared nobody was inside. He wasn't worried about being seen, he'd disillusioned himself. It wasn't as good as being invisible, but it would keep nine out of ten normal wizards from noticing him. He leaned back behind the tree he was using for cover when another owl landed in the front yard, joining at least twenty others as they waited for the occupants of the house to return. He ignored the owls and kept to his post.

At two in the morning he gave up and left in disgust. "Where are they staying? If they were at the press conference today, why didn't they come home tonight?" he muttered under his breath. He cast on last look at the empty carriage house, and left sullenly.

* * *

Ginny flooed to the flat her brother and Hermione lived in to let the last of the potion wear off. She stayed for dinner and then decided to spend the night as well. It felt nice not to be alone. Ron arrived later in the evening after his game.

"Hey sis." He waved as he walked to the kitchen for a snack. "Tell Harry to hurry up and sign or we'll be so far down in the standings we won't even make the tournament this year. Harris, our new seeker, isn't worth dragon dung."

"Ron, Harry's a little busy right now." She chuckled.

"I know. It's just that we lost again, and we could have beaten them. The new chasers are okay, but we need Harry to win as much as we're used to," he replied casually.

"So, what do you think we should do next?" Hermione asked.

"Let Harry know what happened today," Ginny answered. She conjured her patronus, incorporating the update and sent it off to Harry.

"I still have four bottles of potion. I think I'll watch Dawlish and the Aurors more in the morning," Ginny volunteered. The others agreed and from there the subjects changed as the trio of family members talked into the evening.

* * *

Harry and the two Weasley brothers cased the police station from across the street. It was a normal night for what was evidently a fairly quiet little city. A few patrol cars were in the lot to the left of the building, there was no pedestrian traffic to see. Beyond the parking lot the men could see light coming from the bar covered slits in the concrete walls that served as windows in the jail. At ten o'clock local time the lights snapped off.

"Good, now let's give them, what, maybe ten minutes to settle down before we go?" Harry offered.

"I think longer," Bill countered.

"How 'bout twenty minutes." Harry suggested.

"Better," Bill replied.

"Why don't we break up for a bit? We can meet back here in fifteen minutes. No sense getting caught watching the police, right?" Harry advised. The men separated, each walking a different direction, watching the jail, but looking very uninterested to the casual passerby.

At the designated time the men met once more in the darkened alley. The plan was simple, apparate into the hallway next to the cells. From there, stun the prisoners and apparate into the cell itself, then apparate out to the warehouse with the wizards. The whole thing would only take about three minutes or so.

'Pop, pop, pop' each of them landed on target in the darkened hallway. It took them a good half minute for their eyes to get accustomed to the dark. As they did a few prisoners looked them over.

Three whispered commands of "_Stupefy!_" rang softly down the hall as the stunning spells were launched at those prisoners that were waking from the intrusion. It was silent for a moment as the slight commotion stalled out.

"So far so good," Harry whispered.

"Ahh-Chooo!" Somebody sneezed, all hell broke loose. Harry knew it wasn't him; the three men stood stock still in shock. Soon the other uninvolved prisoners awoke, screaming at the sight of the unidentified men.

Confusion reigned in the cell block as guards crashed through the steel door, slamming it against the door stops with a solid thud. The overhead lights blazed on. Bill apparated into the cell and grabbed a wizard. "Harry! Come on!" Bill disappeared quickly. George did the same a second or two after. Harry was closer to the door than the other men, the guards closed on him.

Harry blinked furiously trying to clear his vision; he was crushed to the floor after being tackled from behind by one of the jail guards. Harry used a nonverbal wandless stunner to freeze the man fighting him. He pushed the man off, stood up, and froze.

A second guard rested the cold barrel of his revolver to the back of Harry's head.

The guard growled something in his native language. Harry assumed it meant something similar to 'don't move'.

Harry barely blinked. He didn't know much about muggle guns but he knew enough. If the revolver pressed into the back of his head discharged nothing magical that would be of any help. Harry silently cast a translation charm so he would understand any future commands.

The guard backed up slightly, Harry felt his skin shift as the gun was removed from direct contact with his skull. "Hands up!" the guard said evenly.

"Okay," Harry agreed, slowly raising his arms. "Can I turn around slowly?"

"Yes, slowly," the guard replied.

Harry slowly turned to his left digging in a heel and pushing down, performing the slowest apparition of his hopefully not yet over, life.

'Pop!' Harry reappeared behind the guard and stunned the man instantly. He heard more guards on the run. 'Pop' he was now in the cell with the last wizard. He heard the door to the cell block crashing open. Harry grabbed the small thin plastic pouch from his pocket and threw it to the floor forcefully, causing the grainy black powder to explode. The room plunged into blackness. Harry fumbled to grab the last wizard in the blinding darkness. He pulled the stunned wizard to him and apparated away.

* * *

Harry appeared on the loading dock of the warehouse.

"Harry!" the group exclaimed.

"You alright?" Bill said rushing forward to help him with the stunned wizard. "What the hell happened?"

"Somebody sneezed," he began. "One of the guards tackled me, I stunned him, but a second guard got me at gunpoint. I apparated away from him and threw down some of the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder we brought. That gave me enough time to grab the last guy and get out." Harry finished the story as he and Bill pulled the wizard into the third storeroom, tied him to the waiting bed and stunned the captive. Bill slammed the door shut behind him when they exited.

"I can take watch for now. George and Dad will take the shifts after," The eldest Weasley son offered. "Go on back to the truck stop and get some sleep, you've had a long week."

"Good idea, thanks," Harry answered through a yawn. He apparated to the truck stop.

Once in his room Harry dropped back on the bed, resting on the polyester bed spread. His stomach signaled its desires and for a moment he considered going down to the diner and getting a snack. His brief foray into thoughts of a dinner selection was halted by the form of an iridescent mare trotting across the room. Ginny's voice emanated from her patronus. He listened intently to her recounting of the press conference and the day's events at the ministry. Harry smiled at the dingy ceiling imagining Ginny and Ron holding court at the press conference.

He conjured his patronus in return with his agreement, Dawlish needed to be watched closely. Harry soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Molly greeted the Minister of Magic as he stepped from the fireplace in the Burrow's living room.

"Welcome Kingsley, tea or coffee perhaps?" she offered.

"Thank you, no." The dark skinned man paused, searching for words. "Molly, I find myself at a crossroads. My dilemma requires me to divide my personal beliefs from my professional duties. As Minister of Magic I regrettably must inform you…" the regal man sighed in frustration, searching for the correct phrasing of his statement in his own mind. He rubbed his forehead and started again. "Officially, as Minister of Magic, I am required to inform you that a warrant for questioning will be issued in the next twenty four hours for Ginevra and Harry. Either jointly or severally each of them must report to the Offices of Magical Law Enforcement within seventy two hours of that warrant's issue date and time."

Molly trembled as Kingsley finished his speech. "They aren't here," she pleaded.

"We have Aurors stationed at the carriage house. When they come home they'll be served the papers," he explained.

"But why? They haven't done anything wrong!" Molly's voice was rising. "In fact MINISTER, MY DAUGHTER AND HARRY WERE ABDUCTED,AND YOUR PRECIOUS AURORS COULDN'T, OR WOULDN'T, DO ANYTHING FOR THEM. YOU AND THE MINISTRY LOST YOUR RIGHT TO SUMMON ANYONE IN MY FAMILY!" By the time she finished, her rant morphed into a full blown tirade, leaving the minister at a loss for words. Molly glared at the man before her, hands on hips, daring him to cross her.

Kingsley stood firm, as firm as any man could when facing an irate Molly Weasley. "Aw hell Molly…so Ginny and Harry aren't here, can I talk to you and Arthur…as friends?"

"Arthur isn't present at the moment," Molly answered uneasily.

Kingsley mentally sized Molly up wondering if she was being honest with him and decided to trust his instincts. She wouldn't lie to him under normal circumstances, not even extraordinary circumstances, but this was her daughter. He knew she would do anything to protect Ginny. He decided she was telling the truth. He relaxed and tried to talk to Molly as a friend.

"Sorry Molly. I'm in a tenuous spot with all this. Please hear me out... As a friend, what happened to spook Harry and Ginny to the point that they failed to report their return? Or, assuming they did not know about our investigation, why didn't either you or Arthur notify Sam? We can trust him; he's in the Order for Merlin's sake." Kingsley said with true sincerity.

"Can you give me some time?" Molly asked. "Let me talk to Arthur, and I'll get back to you."

"Molly, as your friend, and Harry's friend…the way the warrants are written, once they go into effect I can't repeal them even though I am the minister. Seventy two hours after the warrants for questioning are posted the postings will be amended to arrest warrants. If they report back before the first 24 hours expires; then no harm done. If they return in the seventy two hours voluntarily then it's still going to be fine, but they will have to swear out a formal statement. If the two of them do not report by the final deadline then they will be arrested, and even I won't be able to help them," he advised honestly.

Molly nodded. "Let me see what I can do. Can I contact you directly?"

"Yes, just floo me. You and Arthur are two of only a handful of people with direct floo access to my house and office," Kingsley offered. "Help me Molly, please." The minister left immediately following his request.

Once she was alone Molly flooed Ron and Hermione. Soon the three of them plus Ginny decided to contact the group in Russia.

* * *

Ginny's patronus made its second appearance in one night. Harry groggily sat up. Ginny's words rattled him awake quickly. 'Shit,' he muttered to himself. 'No sleep again tonight,' he mused. Harry woke the remaining team members and relayed the story. Harry sent Ginny another patronus, asking her to be careful and to keep an even closer eye on Dawlish. He promised that he'd contact her again the next day. For the third time in one night he tried to go back to sleep.

The next morning when Harry arrived at the warehouse Fleur was already restoring memories to the first wizard with Bill keeping a watchful eye over the proceedings. Fleur rotated between the three wizards restoring their memories in small pieces. She was afraid that restoring them in one shot might be too traumatic. By progressing in phases they would be able to concentrate on more recent memories that should be more relevant. At lunchtime she took a much needed break and administered a sleeping draught to each captive.

After the two hour break at lunch Fleur continued on with the memory restorations. By dinner time, the wizards each owned most of their memories again. As they now would be able to do magic again Bill explained to each of them that the wards in place would result in death if they tried to leave in any fashion, including apparition and port key. To prove his point he brought a field mouse into the room and released it. As it crossed the doorway the small rodent twitched fiercely on the concrete floor, squeaking in pain. In a short moment it lay still and lifeless.

The shortest of the three wizards, Phillips, was the first up for review. Harry, Arthur and George followed his memories along. Bill stayed with Fleur for protection. About six months previously they found the first memory of him meeting with the taller wizards for the first time on Diagon Alley. The men met several more times and discussed a job to do, but the two men had been careful not to divulge the exact nature of the business. In addition Harry recognized the grey sections of time as altered or missing memories. The trip ended with the men landing under the wards in the woods and being captured by Harry and Ginny. Of the three they decided for now that he must have been the least senior member of the trio. Harry compiled their notes and let Fleur replace the last of his memories before locking him back in his cell

The second wizard, the taller of the first two to appear was next and this time Harry, Arthur, and Bill followed along while George stood guard with Fleur. The group gathered more information. Of interest this time was the fact that this was the wizard that blanked the first wizard's memory in places. They watched as the tall dream wizard met with Phillips in Knockturn Alley, sliding the man a sack of gold. So it was confirmed, the first wizard was simply a hired gun. Bought and paid for by the second wizard. The group eavesdropped on a few more memories with no real results. Four more times the man went to Knockturn Alley and each time his memory faded to grey in a pattern similar to the first wizard's memories. The trips along the memories of the tall wizard progressed slowly; Fleur pulled them from the pensive after three hours of looking.

"Arry, take a rest pleeze, you weel need eet," she said handing them each a glass of water.

"Dad, Bill what do you think?" Harry asked.

"I think we can say for sure he hired the first man. Did you notice he's had more cash changing hands?" Arthur looked at his son. "Bill, your thoughts?"

Bill drummed his fingers on the table before speaking. "I agree with you Dad. He's brokering deals or muscle or both. Did you notice only certain meetings are blocked out? The deal to go after the cheating husband wasn't blocked at all and the resulting assault was obviously illegal, but wasn't blocked."

"You think that somebody else was blanking his memory then?" Harry wondered aloud.

"Yes," Bill answered. "With what we saw the ministry can bring charges on him, but not much of it felt like it had to do with going after you Harry, other than paying the short wizard for his services."

"I got the same vibe. These guys have been careful, all the meetings are based on innuendo, if called to testify the words won't be enough to convict," Harry agreed. "After dinner we'll go through his next batch."

* * *

The next morning, Ginny, polyjuiced as Talia, cruised through the ministry, knowing Dawlish was going to come in today. Maybe it was more like hoped. She guessed that since he had to file the warrants for her and Harry he must have to stop by the office. She ducked into the bathroom and downed the second of her four remaining bottles of potion. As she stepped from the loo, Dawlish dropped a set of sealed folders onto the administrator's desk.

"To be posted today?" the administrator asked.

"Immediately, and here's the text of the answer I want recited if the press or anyone else inquires about the warrants." Dawlish handed a parchment to the seated man.

"Yes sir."

Dawlish walked down the hall with the air of a man that was not returning again that day. Ginny followed in an inconspicuous manner. Ginny managed to catch the same lift to the main floor. He called 'Diagon Alley' and stepped into one of the many fireplaces lining the main hallway. Ginny followed suit using a nearby fireplace.

Ginny hurried out of The Leaky Cauldron pushing patrons aside, scurrying in an effort to maintain contact with Dawlish. She tailed him to a clothing store and then to Gringotts. She waited patiently outside the bank for almost an hour. Ginny swallowed the last round of her potion as she waited. She noticed him sulking out of the front doors and down the marble steps. Again she tucked in behind the man she was studying. He led her along the busy street and then ducked down Knockturn Alley.

Dawlish slipped into a dark, smoky bar. Ginny pretended to window shop for a moment then opened the door and went in. The acrid smoke burned her nostrils and seared her eyes; she squinted the hurt away and chose a booth that backed up the booth Dawlish and another man occupied.

She ordered a fire whiskey from the sullen waitress. Ginny dispensed the extendable ear and let it creep under the table to the booth next door.

"… and I told you, I don't know. Our mutual friend hasn't been heard from in over four days. If he doesn't show soon I'll have to write off two operations," the unfamiliar voice said.

"He's not out working for you?" Dawlish prodded.

"No, and you don't have him off on some case?" the other voice pushed back.

"No. Any leads on the whereabouts of Potter or Weasley?" Dawlish inquired of the other man.

"No, no leads on Potter, it's like he vanished after the news conference. Weasley was on the sidelines during the game, after that, no sign of her," the first man replied.

Ginny brushed a lock of red hair back behind her ear. 'Damn, my hair's red, the potion is wearing off!' she cringed. Quickly she transfigured her napkin into black shawl and pulled it over her hair, neck and shoulders, hiding her face and signature red hair as best she could. She refocused on the conversation in the next booth.

…my damn self!" Dawlish finished whatever it was he was saying.

'Damn, I missed it,' Ginny silently fumed. She bowed her head and nursed her drink as the men stood and stepped away from their booth. She retrieved her extendable ear and stuffed it into her cloak. She made her way out of the dark musty tavern and pushed her way through Knockturn Alley. 'Damn!' she cursed herself for the third time in ten minutes. Dawlish was gone. She hurried to Diagon Alley looking for the Senior Auror.

After searching for fifteen minutes Ginny gave up trying to find her quarry. Ginny's stomach churned, signaling her hunger. Her favorite muggle pub was just down the street so she passed through The Leaky Cauldron to head into muggle London. At the far end of the bar Dawlish sat alone, staring at his lunch and exhibiting a very grumpy manner.

Ginny smiled to herself. 'Time to yank his chain a bit.' Her plan formulated quickly. She kept the shawl on. Deftly she removed her DA coin from her pocket and recited the charm to activate it. It was her alert, as planned earlier in the day, to inform Hermione when to be ready at the ministry. With that task completed she steeled her resolve and executed the next small plan that she was sure would send the man over the edge.

Ginny walked slowly towards the man sulking at the counter ignoring his now cold lunch. She slipped an arm onto his shoulder, patting him gently. "Bad day?" she asked.

"Leave me alone," Dawlish growled, never looking up from his drink.

"If you insist, I just thought a pretty girl might be able to cheer you up." With that, she pecked his cheek, lowered her shawl and flashed him a brilliant smile.

Dawlish turned to face her. His jaw fell open in shock and recognition. 'Pop' Ginny apparated away.

* * *

Inside the ministry Dawlish was in a full out temper tantrum, all but trashing his office. He shoved a stack of papers into his leather satchel and yelled at whatever secretary was in today that he would be out for at least the next two days on business. Just as he was ready to slam the door closed he got a visitor.

"Sir, could I have a word with you?" Hermione asked. "I was trying to finish this amendment to the elfish rights law and needed your input."

"Go to hell."

"Excuse me sir, have I done something to offend you? Granted it is a weekend, but since you're in the office I assumed…" Hermione was abruptly stopped.

"No Mrs. Weasley…" the name dawned on him. "How about I answer your question if you answer mine?" he bargained. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE THEY PLAYING AT? THEY ARE NOT GODS. THEY DO NOT OWN THE WORLD, ESPECIALLY THAT EGOTISTICAL, LYING, SPOILED BRAT HARRY POTTER!" he finished screaming his question and out of complete frustration turned and punched the wall burying his hand in the plaster and lath. In the course of pulling his hand back from the wall he sliced the back of his hand wide open. He glared at Hermione.

"I do not know what you are referring to. Perhaps a few days away from the office would help relieve your stress. You seem to be quite edgy," Hermione advised in an almost sincere way.

Unable to form a response that would not contain large amounts of cursing he left as hastily as he could, leaving the brunette witch standing in the hallway.

Once on the main floor Dawlish stormed towards an open floo. "Azkaban," he muttered, stepping into the flaring green flames. Ron turned from the spot he was occupying after hearing the man's destination and went up to see his wife.

* * *

After a quick dinner Bill, Arthur and Harry dove back into the taller wizard's memories. He frequented the same haunts one would expect, Knockturn Alley, a few dirty muggle bars, the Hogs Head Inn and a secluded park in London. Again, sections of his memory had been altered or erased. Interspersed with his nefarious dealings he went about a normal lifestyle; trips for groceries or to Gringotts, dinner at pubs, etc… Physical training consisted of runs through various parks and a membership at a muggle gym. After going through the last of the man's memories the group rose out of the pensive. Fleur began to place the memories back in his head. All four men stood guard as this prisoner was decidedly more dangerous than the previous man. Once he was locked safely in his storeroom the men discussed the memories.

Harry began. "So he paid the first wizard, and judging from the memory wipes in place he's been hired by somebody else."

"I agree," Bill said. "He's no choir boy, that's for sure. From my rough count he assaulted at least half a dozen men in the last few months and some of those guys were pretty formidable. He's accomplished muscle."

"He's careful too, notice he only met clients on his terms, where he had the upper hand." Arthur followed up the line of thought.

"I know, so figuring the last guy alive was sent to clean up after these two botched it, I'd expect he hired this guy and did the memory wipes," Harry concluded.

At this point Fleur joined the conversation. "Zee next weezard weel be ready by lunch time tomorrow."

"It's late, let's call it a night. From now on two men stay topside with Fleur. These wizards are getting meaner as we go." Harry directed. Everyone agreed. Bill flashed Harry a grateful smile.

As the group at the warehouse was finishing their conversation Ginny's patronus appeared relaying the day's events. Harry snickered at her actions, getting Dawlish so worked up. Bill didn't look happy, neither did Arthur.

"She's taking too many chances," Bill stated. "Ginny's gonna get caught if she keeps it up."

"I agree, we need to rein her in," Arthur agreed.

"She's been fine so far. If she's trying to bait him maybe we better get Ron or Hermione to shadow her." Harry mentioned. "She'll have practice tomorrow and the Harpies pitch is sealed off to visitors, so she's safe there. I'll ask her to try to be careful, but the only way to force Dawlish's hand is to rattle him."

"Why are you so sure it's Dawlish?" asked Arthur.

"His reactions to Ginny's press conference seem too extreme," answered Harry.

"What if it isn't him?" Bill questioned.

"Until I find proof or memories pointing us elsewhere that's what I'm going for," Harry replied.

After a brief discussion Harry sent a return message to Ginny urging her to be careful and praising her work so far. He included the update on the men's memories recovered so far.

* * *

The headline of Monday's issue of _The Daily Prophet_ guaranteed a sellout.

'_ARREST WARRANT ISSUED FOR HARRY POTTER'_

_The Offices of Magical Law Enforcement have issued an arrest warrant for Harry James Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived is now a bona fide fugitive from the law. Merlin only knows how or why Mr. Potter has run afoul of the law, we can only speculate. Sources close to the situation only comment to say that Potter is wanted in regards to his own supposed disappearance. A warrant has also been issued for Ginevra Weasley, the woman that has managed to stay engaged to Mr. Potter regardless of her societal standing and past infidelities._

_These revelations do call into question the abilities and motives of the Offices of Magical Law Enforcement…_

The story continued on without any real facts.

Dawlish was in his study at home. He'd left the office on Sunday leaving word that he would not be in today. The headline in _The Daily Prophet_ was good; if Potter was out there people would call in that they'd seen him. He didn't like the story, but the headline would help him. He was trying to avoid becoming too personally involved, yet it appeared that this wasn't coming to pass.

* * *

At the flat her brother and Hermione shared Ginny awoke and padded to the kitchen. Hermione showed her the headline of _The Daily Prophet._ Quickly the redhead went to her friend.

Ginny smiled, formulating a new plan as she read the story over Hermione's shoulder. Ginny passed over the comments about her and Harry's relationship without paying attention to them. She was going to need more help and make another trip to the joke shop too. She jumped up and got ready for the day, thinking her plan over.

She laid out the plan to Ron and Hermione, both liked the idea. It was sure to get a reaction, it was safe, and more importantly it was going to drive Dawlish nuts. Ginny went to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes to get supplies.

Soon Ginny, Ron, Hermione, members of the DA and a few other friends met in the basement of the joke shop. She doled out polyjuice for each of them and gave them hairs from herself and Harry collected from the Burrow and the carriage house.

Katie would team up with Seamus to try on wedding dresses and dress robes in Diagon Alley.

Luna and Neville would be selecting silver and china patterns at a store in Hogsmeade.

The real Ginny would be at the Harpies pitch, Ron as Harry would make an appearance at the Chudley pitch.

Wendy from the Harpies and Wade from the Cannons would go to a café near _The Daily Prophet_ where they were sure to be spotted.

After their initial assignment, each pair was instructed to appear in at least two more places of their choosing. If the plan went well the ministry would be flooded with sightings of their fugitives. Dawlish would be forced to respond as to why he couldn't find two supposed fugitives that were in plain sight.

* * *

In Kotlas Harry and Bill followed the third wizard around in his memories. As ordered by Harry the night before, two men guarded Fleur any time she was in the same room as one of the wizards. Bill and Harry spent two hours in the pensive, tagging along as the wizard brokered deals between wizards for hire and needy clients. They ignored simple everyday tasks like going to Gringotts or eating, unless a deal was being brokered over the dinner. With this wizard, unlike the others, the line of demarcation between work and personal life was razor sharp. The two did not intersect. Harry shook his head as the man made a series of deals to have various men or women assaulted or in some cases killed. In each instance he was paid a commission and then wiped the client's and mercenary's memory so veritaserum would be ineffective if they were caught and questioned.

On certain jobs with increased danger or with high profile clients the man took the job on personally. In each case he murdered the subject in question without regard to the person's innocence or guilt, leaving no trail. Bill recognized at least one of the victims from a story in the news. They reached the section of memories containing contact with the other captured wizards. As expected the man indeed hired the wizards held captive in the other rooms, and wiped their memories. Bill and Harry left the pensive.

"Wow." Harry shook his head. "This guy is beyond ruthless."

"I know. Did you recognize some of those names? The muggle banker was in the news, so were some of the others," Bill said before continuing slowly, "Harry, I wasn't sure before, but I think I recognize this guy. What was his name again?"

"Nicholas Puzin," Harry replied.

"I've heard that name." Bill closed his eyes searching for the answer in his mind.

"Fleur, can you go ahead and restore these so we can do the last set?" Harry inquired.

"Yez of course 'Arry." Fleur took her time inserting the memories being very wary of the man tied down in front of her. Bill's wife then emptied the last six vials of memories into the pensive. The captive gave each of them nasty looks, knowing he was going to end up dead or in Azkaban.

Bill and Harry leaned down, touching their noses to the swirling mists of the pensive, landing in another memory. The wizard was again in Knockturn Alley, but was disillusioned to change his appearance. Both Bill and Harry noted this. Previously he only changed appearance when he was taking a case directly. Soon he left the darkened alley, returning to the sunlight of Diagon Alley. He moved purposely through the crowd. He never met anyone, but walked the center section of the street watching people and buildings for nearly an hour. He left and went to the loo, once inside he changed his appearance again and transfigured his clothes.

Again he went to the street and observed everything for another twenty minutes. He stepped into a side alley. Harry recognized it as the alley he'd accosted Dean in. The wizard stepped behind the cistern and cast the disillusioning charm again. This time he left the alley and strode right through the front doors of Gringotts. Harry and Bill started to lose interest as the man was there to get some gold from his vault. Bill grabbed Harry's arm and pointed to the side of the lobby.

Memory Bill was called to see the man…

"_How can I help you sir?" Bill asked politely._

"_I need to see Jedral," the wizard replied._

"_He's in special collections, correct? If you need to make a payment any of the tellers can help you," Bill advised._

"_No, no payment. I was to meet him at one twenty and it's now…" the man checked his wristwatch, "…one twenty three. I thought goblins were punctual," Puzin chastised Bill._

"_They are, very much so. If you'll check behind the counter the bank's clock shows one nineteen." Bill pointed to the large black clock behind the teller's counter._

_At that moment a stocky Goblin Harry recognized came to meet the dark wizard. "Mr. Puzin?" The goblin nodded to the men._

"_ must be Jedral?" Nicholas stared at the goblin then nodded back._

"_To my office then, thank you Mr. Weasley." The goblin ushered the man to a back hallway, then down a series of steps. Both men passed through an ice cold chamber, Puzin returned to his normal appearance, evidently against his will from the surprised look on his face._

_The goblin turned on him immediately. "Why do you attempt to deceive me?" Jedral accused._

"_Not you, the wizards," Puzin returned calmly. "We are wasting time."_

"_Subject?" the goblin passed him a leather file folder. "Rueben Tenney… case settlement fee?" Puzin asked._

"_One hundred thousand Galleons," Jedral replied._

"_That's quite the number. Why, what was his offense?" The wizard watched the goblin._

"_Nonpayment of an unsecured loan," Jedral replied._

_The assassin flipped the pages. "He only owes, half that."_

"_He's an Auror, none of our regulars wants the case. We need to alleviate the outstanding debt." The goblin sized up the man before him._

"_If I do my job you won't see the money, not even the interest. And you'll still have to pay me." Puzin replied._

"_Not all debts can be settled with gold, some become personal," the goblin said directly. "If you fail you will be held personally liable for double the settlement amount. And we will leverage the means required to settle the account… understood?"_

"_Yes, half now half when finished," Puzin replied back._

"_Done." The goblin signed a sheet of parchment and the two of them left for the lobby. Nicholas Puzin went to the tellers to have the slip validated and the first half of the gold deposited in his account._

Bill and Harry pulled themselves from the memory.

"Well, now I know where I've seen him and heard the name," Bill said.

"Right, but if he was supposed to eliminate Tenney, how do they end up working together?" Harry questioned.

Bill shook his head. "It must be more recent, we're working forward in the memories, we just aren't there yet. Look, we need a break; we've been at this for five hours. We can eat lunch and go back in."

* * *

In London in his flat overlooking a small square Dawlish was interrupted from his work by an incessant pecking at his window. He rose from his desk chair and went to let the owl in.

The brown owl was from the ministry, while the window was open three more owls landed, all from different sections of the ministry. A black owl landed as well. Dawlish opened the first parchment, read it hastily and threw it down. The second he read and crumpled up before tossing it aside, after reading the third he ripped up the fourth and screamed aloud. He ignored the last owl completely.

"DAMNIT, DAMNIT, DAMNIT!" In what was becoming an all too familiar turn of events he launched into one of his patented tirades filled with curses. More owls arrived from the ministry. Each owl bore the same or similar message. 'Harry Potter was seen at 'blank' at 'time'. Please investigate.' Each parchment was signed by a citizen, shop keeper or some other do gooder.

The problem was the sightings themselves. They were all over the board, London, Hogsmeade at a quidditch pitch, the candy store, a bar. "NOW WHAT!" He threw his coffee cup to the wall where it exploded on contact, leaving a toffee colored stain running down the colorful wallpaper.

He decided right then that he had to do the one thing he'd been avoiding, get Harry Potter himself.


	33. The Ultimatum

**The Ultimatum**

Kingsley Shacklebolt cleared the last of his work for the day from his desk. A warm sunset shone through the window. The window was false; enchantments on the window allowed the office's occupant to choose the scene. This particular sunset over the African plains was one of Kingsley's favorites. The familiar sunset soothed his temper. His temper needed a lot of soothing over the last three days. He pondered the whole Harry Potter situation to himself.

'Why would Harry avoid the Ministry? Easy, he doesn't trust us. Well that isn't a big surprise.' He figured he was at the same place he'd been the last fifty times he thought about it. 'What if it isn't the ministry he doesn't trust?' He mulled that over, who didn't Harry trust? Well he didn't trust most of the wizarding world. Okay, then who didn't Harry trust that was close to the case? The list was pretty short; actually Kingsley decided it was a list of one, John Dawlish. 'Why? Granted Dawlish didn't care for Harry but was that enough?' He tilted back in his chair watching the enchanted sunset. 'Following that along, what would make Harry react like this? An attempt on his life…no…that would make him go after whoever it was. An attempt on a person Harry was close to?' Kingsley sat up. From what Kingsley knew of Harry it made sense, something happened to somebody close to Harry, somebody he loved.

Kingsley relaxed in his chair, stretching out his legs. 'Ginny?' Maybe, but Kingsley didn't think she was the intended target. 'Ron and Hermione?' No, they were both fine. 'Molly and Arthur? No, Molly was fine…Arthur…' Arthur hadn't been in the office for the last few days.

He rose from his chair striding to the fireplace in his office. "The Burrow!" he called after tossing the floo powder into the small fire. He leaned into the green flames. "Molly, can I impose on you for a moment? Could you please floo to my office? I promise it won't take long."

"Of course," Molly answered.

Soon the Weasley matriarch stepped gracefully from the fireplace. Kingsley offered her a seat on the sofa and he settled into a nearby arm chair. He offered her a drink; Molly politely declined.

"Molly, have Arthur or Harry made any overtures towards me or the ministry since we talked last?" Kingsley questioned.

"No they haven't. I did relay the information to them as you requested," Molly answered.

"They understand that the seventy-two hour deadline is in effect?" the minister said evenly.

"Yes, but I haven't heard from them."

The minister tried a different tack. "Did you see Ginny today?" Kingsley prodded.

Molly sized the man up discreetly. "No, she was very busy today." she replied, evading the true intent of the question.

"Molly, I'm trying to help," Kingsley said in exasperation.

"I know what you're doing minister, and I won't betray Harry's or Arthur's trust," Molly replied in a no nonsense tone. "Let me ask you a question. Do you trust Harry?"

"Yes."

She patted the man on the knee. "Then let him do what needs to be done."

"I am the Minister of Magic. I need to know!" he stated matter of factly.

"Yes Kingsley, you are, and so far you are the only person to hold that particular post that Harry respects. When it's time he'll let you know. I'm sure of it." Molly comforted the powerful man. "Now, I have to be going, have a nice day Minister."

* * *

Ron, Hermione and Ginny sat in Ron's tent at the Bordeaux pitch in France. The next Cannons game was a few days away, but all three decided it was better to stay here for now. With Ginny's antics the previous few days they thought Aurors might have been sent to watch the flat in town and the carriage house. At least here the stadium security would keep most people away from the tents and limited apparition to those with special team passes. All three understood the gravity of the arrest warrants.

"Ginny do you have a plan for tomorrow?" Hermione wondered aloud.

"No, and I have practice tomorrow, so I'm not sure what I can do. Maybe today's actions will force him into a mistake." Ginny shrugged.

"Ya know…" Ron added, "…when he was all honked off, he flooed to Azkaban. Why'd he do that?"

"He is the Head Auror; he might have any number of reasons to go to Azkaban," Hermione reasoned.

"Does he? Why?" Ron puzzled.

"Well…it is odd isn't it? If he was going to see a prisoner…I mean he's the head Auror…why go himself when he can send somebody else? Nobody wants to go to Azkaban, do they?" Hermione stopped her out loud thinking when she realized it didn't make sense in the slightest.

"I don't have practice until tonight, I'll check it out," Ron decided.

After some more small talk Ron decided he should go if he wanted to be back before nightfall. He grabbed a heavy cloak and threw some floo powder into the fireplace, calling out, "Azkaban!" He stepped into the roaring green flames and vanished.

* * *

After settling down from his most recent tirade Dawlish began to sort out the Potter-Weasley case. He reviewed the case so far, knowing there wasn't any solid evidence in the files that might lead him to Harry or Ginny. He started by going over what he knew, beginning by trying to figure out where each of the main players were. He knew for sure the two of them evaded their captors, or more likely escaped from them.

The Weasley girl played for the Harpies so it figured she was in Britain. He did know she was not staying at her home. His best guess as to her location was either with friends or at the pitch with her team. She was maddening, but none the less, she was a peripheral concern at best. Potter was a different story all together. All Dawlish knew about Potter's whereabouts was that he wasn't staying at home. The carriage house was being watched and there had been no sign of Potter.

He spent the next couple hours making contact with informants tying to milk information about Harry. None of his contacts had seen Potter other than the multiple sightings earlier in the day. His Diagon Alley contact divulged a juicy tidbit; George Weasley had not been at his store in days. 'Wait, Arthur Weasley is missing too!' He remembered Kingsley saying something to him about Arthur being absent from the office for a few days as well.

'So, Potter is on the prowl and he has reinforcements,' Dawlish was beginning to understand. The next question was more intriguing, 'Does Potter know where to begin the search?' That was the million-galleon question.

His next thought was more somber, 'Rueben's dead.' This was a certainty. Tenney was a good Auror. For him to be unaccounted for meant there was no way back. The man had his demons for sure, but for him to be gone for five days, missing out on his extra curricular activities, didn't bode well. Dawlish shook his head; he knew even without proof, Tenney was dead.

'Shit!' Rueben's death opened a can of flobber worms. Depending on the circumstances of Rueben's death, his own life became immensely more complicated. He also wondered about the men Tenney had working with him. Puzin was as tough, or tougher, than Tenney. 'Is he dead too?'

* * *

Harry led Bill back into the pensive. Puzin brokered two more contracts. The first was sold to a freelance wizard and involved roughing up a petty gambler, the second he took care of himself, assaulting a man then forcefully taking the monies owed to the man who hired him. The duo followed the memory Puzin through the next few days. A pattern was recognized as the men realized he was casing Tenney. Harry and Bill continued to tag along with the man's recollections.

_Nicholas Puzin skulked along a darkened alley following a vague shadow. Puzin slipped through the back alley door after his quarry, unnoticed by the men in the room._

"_We want the gold!" a large man slugged Tenney in the gut, causing Tenney to buckle over. "How much do you have with you?" The man punched the Auror solidly in the right cheek. A thin wizard held the binding curse on the Auror, preventing Tenney from fighting back._

_Puzin stayed in the shadows. Tenney gasped for breath. "Two thousand Galleons," he said with blood dripping from his mouth._

"_Two thousand? That doesn't even cover the interest!" the slender wizard barked. 'Crack!' The large wizard crushed another fist into Tenney's face. "Dispose of him," the slender wizard commanded._

_Puzin jumped into action. "_Avada Kedavra!_" he hissed twice, brandishing his wand at the pair of wizards. Both men fell to the floor, neither breathed again._

"_Thank You," Tenney croaked in the instant before Puzin cast a new incarceration spell and a confinement hex on him. _

"_Shut up! I didn't do it for you. If they kill you I don't get my collection fee." Puzin grabbed the man roughly and stood him up with no regard for the man's injuries. "How much are you into those blokes for?"_

"_Twenty Thousand," Rueben said quietly._

"_How much are you into the goblins for?" Puzin asked._

"_Fifty," Tenny said slowly. "Why did you save me?"_

"_So I can kill you," Puzin sneered. "How can anyone be such an inept gambler and be thick enough to be indebted to the goblins for fifty thousand Galleons… I'll take in your body and get the reward money."_

_Tenney smiled. "What if I said I can get you the biggest contract the goblins have ever offered?"_

"_I'd say you're hallucinating." Puzin shoved the bloody Auror against the wall. "I know all about that contract. Nobody will take it, including me. I like living."_

"_Why won't you take it?" Tenney pushed._

"_Because of who it is. And even if I was successful, the manhunt for the killer would mean hiding for the rest of my life."_

"_I have the inside line on it," Tenney said smoothly. "My guys almost got him once, with the goblin's help, on his birthday."_

"_That was you?" Nicholas Puzin studied the captured Auror in front of him. "You bought yourself ten minutes to live…talk."_

"_Well, the biggest reason nobody wants the contract is of course that it's Harry Potter. The second major reason nobody wants it is that the Ministry of Magic will hunt the killer down until they find him," Tenney began._

"_This is old news," Puzin growled._

"_Right. Do you think having an Auror on your side helps to solve the second problem? After that all you have to do is go after Potter. I essentially have the contract because I was the only one to act on it. The good part is the goblins want him so bad they're willing to help. When the Weasley girl came to get the gold from the vault for his birthday present she mentioned to the teller what day it was and what he was getting, Jedral overheard her. The goblins traced the car by the person they made out the muggle check to. From there we found the trucking company delivering the car, and then we knew the location of the party," Tenney explained._

"_We just didn't execute the plan well enough; I ended up covering the tracks by wiping memories during the interrogations," Rueben Tenney completed the explanation of the first organized hit on Harry's life._

"_He doesn't even take basic cautions, he's wide open. All we need is a new plan," Tenney urged. "Don't forget, if we get Potter then the goblin's will release the contracts on Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley too."_

Bill and Harry exchanged shocked looks; Harry pulled them up from the memory.

"Bill?"

"Harry… they want my brother and Hermione too." Bill looked sick to his stomach.

"Bill, can you get information from work?" Harry asked hopefully.

"No, as big as this is I bet the only ones who know about it are Jedral and Ropnick." Bill explained more when he saw the confused look on Harry's face, "Jedral runs special collections, meaning he goes after any defaults. Ropnick runs the bank. He is the top rung of the ladder, nobody is above him. If I nose around in this I'll be in big trouble."

"I guess I can't trust the goblins," Harry said softly. He gathered the others and relayed the information to George, Arthur and Fleur.

It was late now, Harry and Bill both sat exhausted on a conjured bench, leaning their heads in their hands.

"Let's go in again," Harry said to a tired Bill Weasley.

"If you say so," Bill replied.

"No, Wait ze minute," Fleur cautioned. "Bill, you and 'Arry are zo tired. You should wait for zee morning."

"I need to find out more about all this. What or who else is involved," Harry said earnestly.

"But 'Arry you are zo tired. Pleeze wait for zee morning," she tried to persuade him.

"Bill?" Harry questioned.

"We've been at this all day, I could use a break," Bill admitted.

"Alright, we can call it a night. Get him put away," Harry relented.

The other men tied Puzin back into his bed in one of the holding rooms. After locking the doors and verifying the strength of the wards they set the guard watch for the night.

Harry sent messages by patronus to Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Molly explaining everything that was new in the case, urging each of them to stay away from Gringotts and to please be careful by not going anywhere alone.

* * *

At the truck stop it was decided the group would get an early start. Harry was anxious to get to the bottom of it all, but agreed with Fleur, he was simply too tired to go on tonight. The last week's adventures sapped every bit of his strength, and on top of that his sleep pattern was anything but normal. He wished Ginny was here. He always slept better with her near him.

He cleared his head, and again concentrated on the plot to kill him. So, he knew about Tenney, Puzin and the goblins, and he suspected there was more to the plot. How did Dawlish fit in, if at all? Was it possible Harry had been wrong about the man? And time was against him too; only two days remained on the warrants before he and Ginny became fugitives.

Harry tried to sleep, tossing and turning. He was able to get a few hours sleep on and off through the night. He hoped Ginny was faring better.

* * *

Ginny dragged into her tent after a grueling practice. Practices didn't normally affect her so much but she was not in as good a shape physically as she should be after the ordeal in the forest. She was at least half second slow on some moves. Gwenog noticed it, making Ginny run extra flying drills after most others completed practice. Ginny knew better than to complain. Gwenog understood the situation, but she had a team to run and she was trying to get Ginny back into starting lineup shape.

Ginny dropped her heavy equipment bag on the floor; she needed to trim her broom's tail still tonight. She stopped thinking quidditch when she saw Harry's patronus and heard its message. Ginny fell back onto the sofa thinking over what she had learned. She wanted to see Harry, now. She quickly showered to help ward off the tiredness in her body, grabbed a change of clothes and apparated to the truck stop in Kotlas. She cautiously made her way up the stairs and down the hall to Harry's room.

Harry slowly climbed out of bed wondering who could be knocking at his door at just past midnight. He checked the peephole and flung the door open to grab Ginny in a hug. He caught himself, and reluctantly held her at arms length. "Tell me…"

Ginny interrupted him, "You are the only person I ever let brush out my hair since I've been old enough to do it on my own. Now, your turn."

"In Miami, you didn't buy the orange and red bikini I loved." He smiled. She stepped into his arms and the couple hugged strongly. "Come on." He led her to the bed where they curled up facing each other and talked.

"Go over it all again, please," Ginny requested. Harry went back through all the memories giving all the details he remembered about Tenney, Puzin and the goblins.

"You've done a wonderful job on Dawlish so far. Fill me in, don't leave out anything," Harry asked, grinning in anticipation of her story. Ginny launched into her tale getting more excited as she talked. Before long Harry was openly laughing and Ginny was barely able to talk through her own laughter.

"Ohh, I needed that. You are a devious, sneaky, brilliant and downright reckless witch." Harry smiled.

"Is that good?" Ginny played along.

"Yes." His eyes twinkled. He diverted his eyes to the bedside clock. "Damn!"

"What?" Ginny sat up so she could see him better.

"It was past midnight when you got here, that means George wins," he replied. Seeing the confused look on Ginny's face he explained further. "We have a wager on what day you would show up, five Galleons each. I had yesterday, new day, George wins."

"You bet on when I would show up?" she said swatting him with a pillow.

"Well yeah, your Dad started it." He gave Ginny back her pillow. "Oh well, easy come easy go." His eyelids fluttered in fatigue.

"How long since you slept well?" she inquired appraising his shallow cheeks and tired manner.

"The night before I left, and it was a short night," he admitted.

"So, from before we were abducted? How 'bout I stay tonight?" She slid closer to him before he could respond. He nodded silently letting her cradle his head to her chest. "G'night honey," Harry mumbled before falling asleep. Ginny wrestled the covers over him and tucked in along side him. Soon she too was asleep.

* * *

The next morning Bill all but jumped out of his skin when he saw the long tangles of red hair splayed across Harry's pillow. He knew that Ginny and Harry lived together, but it was still a shock seeing his little sister in bed with Harry unexpectedly. He shook his head and gathered his thoughts.

"Come on sleepy head, time to wake up…You too Harry." He chuckled. The couple stirred under the covers. Bill left them to dress in peace.

Soon the group was having a solid breakfast at the diner. Ginny repeated the events from the past two days, describing Dawlish's reactions to her actions. Harry followed her lead by reviewing the trips into the memories of the wizards. After the discussion Fleur left for the carry out counter, purchasing enough food for the wizards kept at the warehouse. She left with George and Arthur as escorts.

Bill turned to Ginny. "So, do you have a plan?"

"No. I know he was angry yesterday; I heard he got about two dozen owls from different witnesses and ministry offices with reports detailing my various appearances. I'll be at the Harpies press roundtable today, I might do something then." Ginny shrugged her shoulders in indecision.

"Gin, please be careful. When he gets cornered he's going to be even more dangerous," Harry warned.

"I will." She gave Harry a small kiss. "Love you."

"Love you too," Harry said giving her hand a quick squeeze. He watched as Ginny left the diner to apparate back to her tent.

* * *

When Bill and Harry arrived at the warehouse the captives were just finishing their breakfast. Harry and Bill wasted no time diving into the pensive.

_Puzin kept to his normal business routine for the next two days. On the third day he met with Tenney again._

"_What information do you have for me?" Puzin asked._

"_I can't promise an absence of involvement on the part of the ministry. But I am assured that if circumstances warranted an investigation into the death of a certain famous wizard, that we will be afforded unprecedented access to the information gathered." Tenney smiled._

"_What are the numbers?" Puzin said uncomfortably_

_Tenney passed him a parchment, sealed with black wax. Puzin opened it. 'Whooo,' he gave a low whistle. _

"_So, the contract price for the wizard in question is two million Galleons. Wow. Our new associate will get twenty five percent. You get twenty five percent plus your outstanding debts get cleared. I get the remainder, expenses off the top." Nicholas Puzin smiled wickedly._

"_The secondary contracts are a million each, and will be spilt sixty- forty to your side." Tenney concluded._

"_Potter is as good as dead," Puzin said lowly_.

* * *

When Ginny arrived at her tent Ron and Hermione were waiting for her.

"Hey, didn't expect you two to be here today, at least not until the press conference," Ginny said as she dropped her bag on the sofa. "What's up?"

"Remember, yesterday I went to see what was up at Azkaban right?" Ron began. "Well Dawlish is there a lot. I looked at the guest register when I signed in. Nobody comes to visit the place, it's horrible. Visitors have to wear orange vests so the Dementors know to leave them alone. Even at that you just feel cold and lost." He shuddered at the thought of being at the hellish prison. "Oh, so Dawlish is there every week, he visits Randolph Grayam. The guy's cell is on the seventh floor."

Hermione spoke up. "I traced him, he's a thief. He stole enchanted royal jewelry from the National Wizarding Museum in London. Stealing isn't normally a crime to land you in Azkaban, but since it was such important pieces of our history the Wizengamot wanted to send a signal and sentenced him to Azkaban."

"So, do you think this Grayam has to do with going after Harry and me?" Ginny asked more to Hermione than her brother.

"No idea." Hermione sighed.

* * *

Bill and Harry kept poring through the last of Nicholas Puzin's memory. The more they observed the more disgusted they became with the man. Puzin held no regard for life at all, other than his own. The pair of interlopers followed Puzin into a seedy bar in Knockturn Alley where he once again met Tenney.

_Layers of smoke obscured the patrons of the bar, tall partitions kept the conversation in each booth private._

"_So he's coming?" Puzin asked._

"_Yes, he'll be here, so will Jedral and Ropnick," Tenney said as the two goblins joined the men already seated at the table. The last of the five to appear was John Dawlish. The goblins both stared at Reuben Tenney making the Auror wholly uncomfortable. Puzin cast a silencing spell over the booth. The waitress brought a bottle of fire whiskey for Tenney and two goblets of a black liquid for the goblins._

_Nicholas Puzin set out the terms each member of the group was to abide by. "The settlement fee for Potter is two million Galleons." The men nodded. The goblins shook their heads in agreement. "Upon successful completion of the contract, John gets twenty five percent, Rueben gets twenty five percent and Ropnick clears his debt at Gringotts."_

"_Agreed," Ropnick growled._

_Puzin continued, "I get fifty percent… Once the initial contract is completed Jedral will release the Weasley and Granger contracts for an additional one million Galleons each." Puzin glanced to each man and the pair of goblins._

"_Agreed. The rest of the terms are as follows," Jedral croaked. "Each of you three are responsible for the entirety of the contract. Until the contract is completed, each of you is responsible for the proper execution of the contract."_

_Each wizard nodded._

_Jedral continued, "There are no exceptions. If the contract is taken and falls incomplete the recoupment fee is double the price of the original contract. That fee is due by any of the original signatory's of the contract that survive, upon demand, regardless of the current state of the contract."_

_Each wizard nodded again._

"_Please note, the recoupment fee is transferred to any wizard that may gain ownership of the contracts by besting any, or all of the participants in this agreement." Jedral clarified. "In case any of you might be looking to double-cross the others." The goblin grinned evilly._

_The wizards nodded their understanding._

"_State your intentions vocally," Ropnick declared._

"_I understand and accept the terms," Puzin said clearly. The two Aurors echoed his agreement, followed by the goblins reiterating their commitment._

_The three men and both goblins placed their right hands on the table intertwining fingers. As quick as their hands joined Ropnick started the incantation to create an unbreakable vow. Golden strands of ribbon slid from the goblin's fingertips wrapping the men's hands, binding them together. As soon as the bond was finalized the golden ribbons evaporated. The unbreakable vow completed. One by one the men left the table to go their separate ways._

Harry pulled Bill from the pensive.

"Bloody hell, Dawlish is in on it!" Bill exclaimed.

"There's a surprise," Harry returned sarcastically.

"Harry, we need to warn Ginny and the others immediately," Bill advised.

* * *

The Harpies press conference wasn't overly crowded. The usual gaggle of sports reporters mingled about sharing gossip. Ginny, Wendy, Sandy and Michelle were also present, each of them sitting comfortably behind the large table used as a desk in the press room. Ron and Hermione stood at the back of the room taking in the scene. The pair of them insisted on backing Ginny up after Harry's instructions the previous day about being careful.

The press pool quieted when Gwenog started to read her statements. When Gwenog finished the weekly update reporters started tossing out the questions they wanted answers to. Five minutes into the question and answer period the focus turned away from quidditch and towards Ginny Weasley.

"Miss Weasley, do you have a comment about your personal situation?" shouted an anonymous reporter.

"I thought I was at a press conference," Ginny joked, deflecting the question. The gathered reporters laughed slightly.

"Do you have a comment on the arrest warrants issued for you and Mr. Potter?" another press agent asked loudly.

"As far as I know the warrants are for questioning, not for arrest, and we still have thirty some odd hours to respond," she replied. Ginny tipped her water bottle to her lips, taking a quick drink.

"Quidditch questions please!" Gwenog scolded the press pool.

"Miss Weasley, what did you think about the press release from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement stating you and Mr. Potter are fugitives?" The warning from Gwenog went ignored.

"Gee, I was shopping all over the place yesterday, and today I'm at a press conference, how hard can I be to find? None of you had any difficulty finding me, so I don't understand why the Aurors can't, unless they aren't really trying," Ginny answered in an even voice.

"Where is Mr. Potter?"

"Harry has put his personal life and safety aside to once again champion the causes of righteousness and truth over those of darkness and deceit," Ginny stated firmly.

"Senior Auror John Dawlish said this, and I quote, 'Any respectable citizen would appear promptly. By taking longer it gives the impression of wrongdoing on Mr. Potter's and Ms. Weasley's parts.' Do you have a response?" the next reporter called out.

The room fell silent as the tone of the press conference changed almost instantly. Ginny's anger started to boil but she kept it in check. 'Hmmm, so Dawlish thinks he can rattle me back huh?' Ginny wrinkled her nose as she thought for a few moments about her reply. She took a long draw from her water bottle as she plotted her response.

"Answer the question!" yelled a fourth reporter. Ron and Hermione shifted uncomfortably. The reporters were backing Ginny into a corner and both knew Ron's sister well enough that she was not one to let that happen.

"Ahem," Ginny cleared her throat. Everyone in the room quieted down again. "Harry and I do not fully trust The Department of Magical Law Enforcement. While we believe that ninety five percent of the men and women working in that department are more than capable and trustworthy we have reason to believe not all of them are." She paused. The reporters gasped at the statement, quills scratched furiously on parchment. Gwenog looked at her player warily.

Ginny continued, "I'm a quidditch star for Merlin's sake, if Senior Auror Dawlish can't find me, then perhaps he should go back through academy training. However, since that would take time we don't have, I will say the following. I am more than happy to meet an Auror to take my statement, but it must be an Auror I trust. If Senior Auror Dawlish will send Reuben Tenney to meet me here after practice at four fifteen then I will gladly answer his questions. And all of you are invited to witness my statements so they cannot be misinterpreted." The only sound in the room was once again that of quills scribbling to get the quotes down correctly. Ginny let the words sink in.

At the back of the room Ron and Hermione stood thunderstruck at Ginny's statement. "Mione?"

"Yes Ron."

"Did my little sister just call out the Senior Auror and Head of The Department of Magical Law Enforcement?" he managed to choke out.

"No, Ron she didn't."

"Oh good," Ron replied.

"Ron?"

"Yeah 'Mione."

"I lied." Hermione smiled.

"I know…" he swallowed nervously. "Uhh, 'Mione...can girls have ba…"

"No Ron, they can't. But I swear, if they could, your sister would have a set." Hermione and Ron shared a smile. "The shit's gonna hit the fan now isn't it Ron?"

"Language 'Mione, language." Ron admonished his wife. "We better send a message to Harry so he knows what his fiancée just did."

* * *

"STUPID RED-HEADED BITCH!" Dawlish screamed in his empty office. He stared at his watch. The press conference was over now. 'Great, about two hours. I have two hours to fix this.' He shoved the Potter-Weasley file into his briefcase and hustled to Reuben Tenney's office. From there he stormed to the main hall and flooed away from the Ministry of Magic.

* * *

Kingsley Shacklebolt was pacing his office rapidly after hearing of the press conference remarks made by Ginny. The entire situation was way out of control now; he was going to have to act. He poked his head out of his office. "Get Dawlish in here now, please!" he said urgently to his assistant.

A minute later she peeked into the office. "Sir, he isn't in, he left in a huff about ten minutes ago."

"Then get me whatever Aurors are on the Potter-Weasley case," he asked gruffly. She nodded and left the office.

When she returned the young assistant wasn't smiling. "Sir, there are no other Aurors on the case. Sam Westin was pulled off. The only two on the case are Senior Auror Dawlish and Reuben Tenney."

"Then get me Tenney. He needs to be getting ready to meet the Weasley girl anyway," the Minister ordered, clearly losing patience.

"I asked for him…Sir…nobody's seen Tenney in a week." She gulped in anticipation of her boss' reaction.

Kingsley closed his eyes. 'Oh my God, what is going on?' he wondered silently. 'I have to act, even though it's Harry, I can't let him impugn the Ministry.' He cleared his throat and quickly scratched out a note. "Take this to the warrant officer, have the warrants for Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley escalated to active arrest upon sighting. Thank you; I'll call you back if I need anything. Reschedule everything for the rest of the day. I won't be back."

"Yes sir." The receptionist left.

Kingsley quickly threw some floo powder into the fireplace. "The Burrow! Molly…Molly!" he called anxiously."

"Yes Minister?" Mrs. Weasley answered.

"I need to come over."

"I imagine you do. Come along then, I'm waiting," she replied in a knowing voice.

* * *

George, Bill and Fleur were securing Puzin in his bed after the last of the memories was watched.

George was tying his feet; Bill was securing his hands while Fleur returned the last memory.

Without warning the man kicked George in the face and rolled over, head butting Bill. With the two men stunned he punched Fleur and ran through the open door.

To his credit the man made it almost five feet past the door before falling to the concrete floor. To Bill's credit the curse placed over the room worked as intended. Nicholas Puzin yelped and shrieked in agony as the curse began to take effect. Bill recovered first and helped his wife up. George gathered his senses a bit later and all three stepped from the store room.

Harry and Arthur ran in from the loading dock where they were sending patronus messages to other family members. All five of them watched as the man dug at his own flesh in an attempt to lessen the burning sensation of his nerve endings dying off. Puzin's eyes glowed with anger, fear and complete agony as he screeched loudly in total misery.

"George, pick him up," Bill ordered. George did just that, using the man's hair as a handle, not really caring that he was adding to the man's already sizable quantity of pain. Bill stepped closer and before anyone reacted swung hard. His closed fist connected with Puzin's left eye socket, resounding in a sickening crunch.

Puzin howled again in torturous pain. George released his hold on the man's hair and the distraught wizard fell to the floor, where he writhed about in agony, screaming for death.

"That was for my wife." Bill took a deep breath and calmed from his state of rage. "Harry how long do you want me to leave the curse on him?"

"I dunno. I want to make sure he doesn't think about trying again," Harry said.

"Let's drag him over and show the other two so they know what's in store if they try to escape." George suggested. The lone twin pulled the thrashing man along in front of the other doors. Puzin's screams echoed throughout the warehouse. The silencing charms kept the sound from leaving the building.

"Hey!" Bill called out, "Watch this, and see if you want to try to escape like your buddy just did!" The other wizards turned their heads to see their leader begging for death.

"What will happen if we leave it on him for an hour?" Harry asked.

"STOP EET!" Fleur yelled. She lowered her voice and faced her husband with a stony gaze. "Stop eet, now…William…remove zee curse."

The men all watched the two interact. Bill looked right back at her with a fierce stare. Puzin's wails continued to fill the warehouse.

"Bill, remove zee curse," she said calmly. "Eet is vaat separates us from zem. Put him in zee room and remove zee curse from him."

Bill nodded. "You're right." The men pulled the wizard into the room and bound him to the bed. Arthur stunned him. After fifteen minutes Bill had the curse removed, but the man kept screaming.

"I told you to remove zee curse!" Fleur commanded.

"I did, but his nerve endings are still sending the impulses to his brain. I can't do anything about that. It will stop in the next ten minutes or so. Then the nerves will start to grow back; that will take about as long as the curse was on him, so about fifty minutes for that, and that pain will be worse." Bill shrugged in indifference. "He'll live, and he'll never forget either."

Ron's terrier patronus interrupted the events when it raced into the warehouse, running in circles before sitting in front of Harry.

"Harry mate, sit down, you aren't going to believe what Ginny just did…" Ron's voice described the press conference.

All the men and Fleur took turns staring at each other, dumbfounded as it became clear that Ginny Weasley had issued what amounted to an ultimatum to the Head of The Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The group discussed the ramifications of Ginny's actions on their plans, both immediate and long term. The new developments meant at least some of their group would be heading out to support Ginny as she faced Dawlish.

"Harry, we need to get Kingsley involved," Mr. Weasley coached. "I didn't agree with keeping him in the dark before, but we need to see him now."

"I agree Dad. We'll get a message to him. What time is it?" Harry asked.

"At home it's just shy of three o'clock," George said checking his watch. In the background Puzin's screams finally subsided to whimpers as the curse finished taking its toll.

Harry sent his patronus to Kingsley with a message that he wanted to meet.

* * *

In the Burrow's living room, Kingsley Shacklebolt was sitting with Molly talking over the situation. A few minutes later Ron and Hermione flooed in and joined the discussions. The brief meeting was interrupted by Harry's misty stag patronus asking for a meeting. The minister returned a message by patronus agreeing. A few minutes later Bill and Harry walked into the Burrow after apparating in from Kotlas.

"Harry, what the hell is going on? You and Ginny are creating havoc all over the ministry and the Harpies have already called for extra security. As Minister of Magic I have to make some type of statement about all this." Kingsley's baritone voice filled the living room. "And Harry; Ginny's actions have forced me to escalate the warrants to active arrest. I'm not going to bring you in now, but after the press conference, the pair of you will have to face the Aurors."

"Okay, fine. Don't interrupt me, this needs to be fast so we can get to Ginny before Dawlish does. Last Thursday Ginny and I…" Harry related the whole story of their abduction, the wizards sent to murder them, pulling their attackers memories, the escape and the man polyjuiced as Arthur…"

"Wait, is that why you didn't let anyone know you were back?" Kingsley questioned.

"Yes, we didn't know, look, let me finish..." Harry implored. "So we fought and I fell off the cliff, but Tenney was killed…" Harry kept going as fast as he could and still be clear with the story. Finally he got to the end. "…Dawlish, Puzin, Tenney, Jedral and Ropnick, for two million Galleons, plus another million Galleons each for Ron and Hermione."

Kingsley raised an eyebrow. "Why would Dawlish do this?"

"Sir, I don't know why, but he did. We have to get to the stadium for Ginny. It's almost four o'clock now," Harry urged. "I don't want that man near Ginny without us covering for her!"

"And you have proof?" the Minister added.

"Yes, we have the three wizards confined, with memories intact for questioning," Harry said quickly.

"That's against the law Harry," The Minister stated.

"We have to go!" Harry pleaded, standing up to leave whether the others were following him or not. Everyone in the room stood. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all apparated, bringing Molly, Bill and Kingsley side along.

* * *

The press room at the Harpies pitch was packed to the brim with reporters. Even with cooling charms in place the air was sweaty and muggy from the sheer number of people squeezed into the room.

In a back room Ginny was pacing nervously, wringing her hands and waiting for the group to arrive. She looked at the clock. 'Ten after four, damn, where are they? Damn, damn, damn.' Several 'pops' alerted her to the arrival of her reinforcements.

Ginny ran forward and jumped into Harry's arms. "Harry, what the bloody hell have I done? I can't believe I did this. I'm gonna end up in Azkaban. Oh hell...What am…"

"Shhh, Gin calm down, I'm here. You're not going to Azkaban, shhh. It's okay, calm down, shhh." Harry ran his fingers along the back of her head to calm her as he whispered those calming words into her ear. "We don't have much time. Kingsley knows and he believes us, but we don't know why Dawlish was in on it, so you have to try and get him to confess his reasons." Ginny nodded. "We're going to stay back here and come out when we have too. I want Dawlish to think you're alone." Ginny nodded again.

Harry released his hold on her. "Ready?"

"Yes."

"Go get'em tiger." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She flashed a brief, unsure smile at him before opening the door, and going out to face the throng of people crammed into the press room.

Ginny stepped onto the stage and took her seat at the table on the right side. On the floor in front of her every seat was taken. Reporters, Aurors and interested spectators lined the walls in rows three and four deep. Every wizard and witch in the room craned their necks to see Ginny. At four fifteen exactly the doors at the back of the room swung open. Ginny's jaw dropped in shock.

Senior Auror Dawlish led a very alive Reuben Tenney to the stage. The men climbed the two steps up and seated themselves at the table opposite of Ginny. Dawlish smiled at her.

'No way, how the hell is he alive? I saw him die.' Ginny tried to clear her head; she needed her wits about her. Ginny's thoughts got interrupted by Dawlish speaking in a loud voice.

"Miss Ginevra Weasley, are you prepared to make your statements to Auror First Grade Reuben Tenney as promised, or dare I say, demanded?" The Senior Auror barked.

Ginny took a swig of her water to buy time. 'What the hell do I say,' she questioned herself silently. 'There's no way that's Tenney.' Ginny finished her drink of water and faced the men across from her. "I'll be glad to give my statement to Auror Tenney, but he's not here."

"Yes I am!" Tenney pounded his fist on the table.

"Considering I watched Reuben Tenney die, I doubt it. So I'm going to take a long time to do this, at least an hour or two just to make sure nobody's trying to pull one over on me," Ginny remarked, watching the men to see their reactions. In the gallery reporters scribbled away on their pads. The warm room waited for a response. Harry and the others listened intently from the back room. At this point all attention was focused on Ginny.

John Dawlish held his serious look, but Tenney appeared nervous. Ginny started the story, putting in lots of details. "On Thursday last, my fiancé and I were about to enjoy a quiet dinner at home…" she began.

After forty-five minutes of story telling, Tenney deftly reached into his pocket and palmed a small bottle. Ginny noticed, but kept talking, keeping the same measured pace she was using. When Tenney raised his hand a bit, she noticed. Everyone in the room was still concentrating on the pretty redhead

"_Accio Potion!_" Ginny whispered with a small twist of her wand, which she held lightly in her fingertips. Quickly the potion zoomed across the table and into her outstretched hand. The Tenney on stage lunged for the bottle, upsetting the papers on which Dawlish was taking the statement, spilling the ink bottle and a water bottle. Ginny was a little surprised to see the man lose his composure. She wasn't ready for the next reaction.

Tenney jumped to grab the potion a second time; Dawlish grabbed him and pushed him back into the chair. Dawlish turned to face Ginny, his eyes darkened with rage. In an instant the man grabbed Ginny, overturning her chair violently. Her wand clattered to the floor. The man posing as Tenney pulled his wand and cast a barrier shield in an attempt to keep anyone in the audience from helping. The false Tenney then started obliterating memories of anyone in the room as fast as he could. The crowd panicked rushing the exits, trampling anyone who happened to fall down or wasn't able to hold themselves up.

Ginny struggled mightily, but Dawlish was much stronger than she was. Harry rushed the stage, wand drawn. Dawlish pushed the tip of his wand into Ginny's throat, positioning her as a human shield.

Ron and Hermione jumped to the stage and quickly stunned the false Tenney who was now shivering and returning to his normal appearance. "_Incarcerous!_" Hermione yelled and instantly the black ropes closed in on the man's arms and legs, binding him tightly.

"Leave her, leave her be!" Harry ordered.

'Dawlish laughed. "Leave her! No! You arrogant punk! I DO NOT TAKE ORDERS FROM YOU!" Ginny wrenched a hand free but Dawlish used his other hand to kidney punch her, leaving her gasping for breath. He yanked her up again. "_Imperio!_" he muttered the spell and Ginny fell to his control, no longer fighting.

"You little bitch! Do that again and I'll kill you right in front of your precious Potter." Dawlish snarled. "In fact what I should do is kill you slowly so he knows how it feels to have the woman you love waste away with no hope of survival. Before your very eyes they dissolve into a shell of the vibrant person they once were." Dawlish nearly shook from rage.

In the audience, injured reporters and witnesses lay on the ground, some trying to get up after being trampled or shoved down. The Aurors stood, wands drawn, not knowing what to do in this particular circumstance. Gwenog Jones watched from the side of the stage at the unreal events unfolding in the small pressroom of the Harpies stadium.

"What are you even talking about?" Harry said loudly, still trying to find a way to hex the man without hitting Ginny. Dawlish pulled her up again.

"You Potter! You and your hero status. Always doing what you want regardless of the impact on the ministry or established authority. Destroying the ministry, ruining the careers of great men like Scrimgour and Fudge. You destroy people without regard to their lives or loved ones." He glared at Harry.

"What did I ever do to you?" Harry said in exasperation.

"You ruined her, ruined her. She rots away in Azkaban because of you and your little know it all friends!" Dawlish's breathing was tighter. Ginny was moving more, slowly fighting off the imperious curse he was holding her with, as the man got more and more distracted.

"WHO!" Harry yelled.

"DELORES!" Dawlish shouted back. Ginny wiggled some more, forcing Dawlish to concentrate on the curse. Harry closed in. Dawlish spun Ginny so she was facing him and pulled her closer, still using her as a shield. "Bye Potter, say goodbye to her." He started to spin in an attempt to disapparate away with Ginny. Ginny jumped up as hard as she could, the top of her head slammed the man's jaw closed over his tongue.

"Ouww!" he shouted, blood spurting from his mouth. He tried to wrestle her but she worked a hand loose and punched him, letting her slip to the side slightly.

"_STUPEFY!_" Ron, Hermione and Harry's spells hit the man at the same time. His body slammed back against the wall. Ginny wrenched free of his failing grasp, running for Harry.

Harry wrapped his arms around her slender waist and promptly picked her up, crushing her body to his. "You okay Gin?" he whispered. "You okay?" Ginny nodded into his neck, her feet a good nine inches off the floor.

The applause started slowly from one of the Aurors, soon others joined in. The reporters and other witnesses began to filter back into the room, adding their applause as well. Soon Molly and Bill stood on stage keeping the well wishers away from Harry and Ginny, or the two men now being bound for transport to a holding cell in Azkaban. Ginny slid from Harry's embrace and stood on her own, facing Kingsley.

"Harry, Ginny, Sam, follow me please." The minister led the two young adults and the Auror to the back room. Kingsley spoke in a subdued voice. "We need to reclaim the other wizards, and you two still have to give a full account of what's been going on. I expect you two, and anyone else who had a hand in this, in my office tomorrow at ten o'clock. We will be staying until I have no more questions, no matter how long it takes."

The Minister of Magic paused, sighing heavily and hesitating before continuing. "Harry, Ginny, I didn't want to do this out front; and I don't want to have either of you placed in restraints. Sam needs to place you in custody, so we can take you to a holding cell until the meeting in my office."

"What!" Ginny exclaimed, glaring at the large man making the statements.

"Ginny, after your comments about the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, I had to escalate the warrants from freewill questioning warrants to active warrants. Harry knew about this already," the minister explained.

"No, this is absurd! We get kidnapped, your Senior Auror is involved, and we go to Azkaban! No damn way!" Ginny scolded. Her outburst caused Molly to enter the room.

"What's going on in here?" Molly questioned glancing furtively between the four people in the room.

"Molly, as we discussed, the warrants were escalated after Ginny's negative comments. I had to act and it was all I could do," Kingsley implored, hoping everyone understood his position. "Ginny you and Harry will be sent to holding cells at the ministry, not Azkaban."

"Minister?" Harry broke his silence. "You said the warrants were escalated after Ginny's comments?"

"Correct," Kingsley replied.

Harry analyzed the events regarding Ginny's situation before speaking again, "Ginny shouldn't have to go. She'd already made arrangements to meet the Aurors prior to you changing the warrants. She met the terms of the warrant first; it's on record during the press conference."

Molly, Ginny and Kingsley all looked at Harry. Kingsley nodded slightly and addressed the assembled group. "I agree. Sam, please take Harry into custody, Ginny you may return home with your family." An uneasy tension filled the room.

Ginny gave Harry a soulful glance. Harry gave her a quick half-hearted smile. "It'll be fine Gin. Bill and I still need to go back to get Puzin and the others, and we need to remove the curses and wards on the warehouse in Russia, so I doubt I'll be in the cell more than a few hours. It's only for one night, until the meeting in the morning. Please bring me a change of clothes in the morning." Ginny nodded.

"Sir, do you understand why we had to do things this way?" Harry asked.

"Harry, having a reason does not exclude you from obeying the law." Kingsley said. "And Harry…as hard as this is for me to say, if either of you crossed the line of legality, you will stand trial."


	34. To Tell the Truth

**To Tell the Truth**

Molly insisted on the entire group staying at the Burrow after leaving the Harpies pitch. The family members left in Kotlas would be joining them as soon as the Aurors sent by the ministry took custody of the captives, and the wards were released from the warehouse.

Harry and Bill port keyed to Russia with Sam Westin directly from the press room. The two of them worked for about four hours removing the various wards and charms. Harry stepped back inside from the loading dock, where he'd just finished removing the last concealment charm.

"I have the wards outside cleared up. How are you doing Bill?" Harry asked.

"Almost done; I have the curse removed, just clearing the last of the silencing charms." Bill patted Harry on the shoulder after completing one last incantation. "Harry, I know what Kingsley said about going to trial might have you bothered, but we'll all stand up for you, every one of us."

"I know…you and the family have done more for me…" Harry began.

"Stop it. Don't get all mushy on me now. I'm still ardently admiring your abilities at unraveling all this. Don't ruin the illusion," Bill joked.

"Fine, are we all done then?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Bill responded.

"I'm pretty tired, lets apparate half way. And then to the ministry," Harry offered.

"How about I just side along you? I know you still haven't slept right since all this started." Bill smiled.

"I just want to get some sleep," Harry said in an exhausted voice.

"Excuse me, I can't allow Harry to go anywhere without me. Officially he is in custody." Sam pulled a scarf from his pocket; "_Portus._" the Auror finished the spell to create a port key. "It will activate in about fifteen seconds. Harry, come with me please." Harry grabbed the scarf and the two of them felt the familiar sensation of being whisked away. Bill apparated back to the Burrow.

* * *

The Burrow became a madhouse the next morning, as different family members tried to share the bathrooms, in a valiant effort to get everyone ready in time. The madness ensued under the watchful eyes of a pair Aurors, sent to escort the group to the ministry, much to Molly's chagrin. Ginny finished first and flooed away early, to help Harry get ready. The remaining family and friends flooed to the Ministry of Magic. Each of them turned in their wands at the counter, before the administrative assistant led them to Kingsley's office.

Waiting for them were DA members Kate, Seamus, Luna and Neville. Wendy Smithers, Gwenog and Talia Jones, and Wade Connelly, from the Harpies and Cannons respectively, also stood waiting anxiously. Harry and Ginny were the last to arrive. Gwenog cast Ginny a disapproving look, causing Ginny to squeeze Harry's hand tighter and swallow nervously. Bernard Edgecombe met them as well. Anyone with anything at all to do with the abduction gathered in the foyer, which became increasingly more crowded.

"Come in," Kingsley offered, sweeping the double oak doors to his office open.

Harry and others who visited the office previously gaped. The normal office was gone. The room now exhibited tiered gallery seating, filling the left side of the room with enough seats to hold about twenty five people. In front of the gallery were two tables, a few chairs behind each table faced the same direction as the gallery. Facing the tables from the opposite direction rested a set of nine large arm chairs. All but one was occupied.

"Come in, come in," Kingsley encouraged in a friendly but direct manner. All the summoned guests took seats of their liking.

"I want to get started straight away. Harry, you and Ginny please come down to the front tables. Everyone else will stay seated until called. Beverages, water and tea are available; simply speak the name of the beverage preferred, it will appear for you in the cup holder on the left side of your seat." As the minister paused, everyone nodded their agreement. Harry and Ginny made their way to the table. Harry chose two seats at the far end of the table and held one for Ginny, taking the other for himself.

"Very well then." He waved his wand to the far wall. Soothing sunlight washed into the room from the faux windows. "The eight wizards and witches before you are members of the Wizengamot. Each of them is here in an official capacity; the young lady at the end is the recorder. She will write down anything and everything said. There is no 'off the record' unless I or a member of the Wizengamot requests it." He waited for the gathered audience to agree.

"Good, lastly, this is not a formal trial. However, it is an evidentiary hearing to determine if any charges need to be filed against any person in the room." Kingsley strode over to the lone vacant seat of the nine and settled himself in. "Harry, Ginny, please start at the beginning, leave out no detail. If, at any point, we believe testimony to be untruthful, then the members of the Wizengamot can request veritserum or an honesty charm. As a new participant is mentioned, I would like those people to come forward to the table. If the part played was extensive, please just stay at the table for future questions."

Harry popped his neck and began the story. As the story flowed he and Ginny offered up each detail as best they could recollect. Other friends and compatriots in the room eventually had their time at the table to give their personal account of the events. Members of the Wizengamot wrote out notes, and paid rapt attention to the story as it unfolded before them. At lunch time the proceedings halted. The minister's assistant opened a set of side doors and the group filed into a nicely appointed dining room, with several tables and chairs. A large buffet was stretched across one wall.

* * *

"Help yourselves. At this point we are off the record." Kingsley led the group to the buffet and each filled a plate.

Harry and Ginny conversed in hushed tones. Off the record or not, neither of them wanted somebody eavesdropping on them. "Excuse me, Harry, Ginny," Kingsley's deep voice interrupted their conversation. The pair looked up to see him smiling.

"Yes minister?" Harry arched his eyebrows.

"Please, it's Kingsley," The large dark skinned man implored.

"I don't think it is today sir," Harry answered ruefully.

"You may be right about that Harry. Okay then its 'Minister Shacklebolt' for today." He kept smiling. "Are you two alright?"

"We're fine so far, right Harry?" Harry nodded his agreement to Ginny's reply. "How do you think we're doing?"

"All the members of the Wizengamot feel the two of you are being truthful, which is good. Don't give them a reason to think otherwise. Ginny, your retelling of the emotions and hunger in the woods was compelling to say the least, which will help offset the laws you've broken."

Harry swallowed. "Which laws?"

"As near as I can tell, the assaults on the captured wizards leads the list, then the pulling of the memories falls under coercion law, and the various magic used on muggles in Russia. Kidnapping the dark wizards and holding them in confinement is an issue too. Plus whatever else comes out after lunch." The minister advised.

Harry and Ginny shared a tense and discouraged look. Kingsley's voice brought their attention back to him. "Just keep telling the truth." The minister walked to the entry doors. "Please finish up your lunches and use the restrooms as needed. The hearing will resume in ten minutes."

* * *

Everyone filed back into the hearing room and retook their seats. Kingsley again declared the proceedings to be 'on record' and the hearing restarted. Harry and Ginny dove back into the story. At each turn and twist of the story attendees gaped and shook their heads in astonishment. Harry asked Bill to join them at the table. The tale began to flow into darkness as Harry and Bill took over the story telling; laying out the plot to kill Harry made by the goblins, an Auror, and then the Senior Auror. Very few of the group knew the entire plot; to the less involved parties the whole story was beyond shocking.

The attack on Harry's birthday was revisited when Puzin's memories were revealed. Ginny gave the details of the blood poisoning curse, and Harry's recovery from it. Ginny added in her side of the story explaining why, and how, she goaded Dawlish into making mistakes. Several Wizengamot members covered their mouths in an attempt to hide small smiles at the redheaded witch's antics.

At half-past seven Harry and company finished with the last bits of information from the press conference, and completed the story; finishing with the removal of the curses and wards at the warehouse.

"Harry, Ginny, everyone, thank you for the honesty and truthfulness of your statements. At this time, since it is late, I have provided dinner for us. As it was last time, once we cross into the dining room we will be off the record again." Kingsley led the group back into the side room for dinner.

* * *

Luna, Neville, Gwenog and others stopped by Harry and Ginny to offer comfort and support, incredulous at the plot to murder him. The pair tried their best not to obsess over the case and actually eat dinner.

As the group completed the meal, Kingsley Shacklebolt stopped by to talk to Harry and Ginny. His face was grim. "Harry, Ginny, Bill, I need the three of you to step back into my office." Nobody else followed. Soon the three of them sat at the table to face the minister. Six Aurors walked in to join the meeting, entering from the doors to the foyer.

"We are on record again," Kingsley stated. "I hate this, but I do not have a choice. Please try to understand. Harry, Ginny, Bill, each of you will need to go with the Aurors. We need to take you into custody." All three of them stared at the man across from them not believing what he'd just said.

Harry cast a stare that cut right through the minister. "What are you playing at Minister? Why the hell do we have to be held in custody? I was hoping we finally had a Minister I could trust."

"Wait a second!" Kingsley growled. "I have to do my job. Considering your actions in the last week or so, and the fact that Harry disappeared after the attack on his birthday, you are considered a flight risk. So get used to it. Each of you has committed at least one criminal act, which means a trial must be had. All three of you will be under guard twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, until either convicted or cleared."

Harry, Bill, and Ginny all sat back, a little amazed, at the temper being shown by Kingsley.

Harry spoke first, "Well I'm sure the papers are going to love this turn of events."

Kingsley answered, "I was hoping to keep this quiet."

"I bet you were," sneered Ginny. "Don't want to be known as the Minister of Magic that put Harry Potter in prison do you. It might be bad for the career."

Kingsley rubbed his eyes in frustration. "Do you think I'm enjoying any of this? Do you? This is a huge scandal for the ministry, and my office. I thought I was making progress with reforms after the war. Now I have a whole new set of problems to deal with."

"Sorry we messed up your political progress," Harry said with disdain. "I thought finding the truth might be more important than saving face. I think I'll just write it all out for the prophet. I'll have time to do it while I sit in a prison cell."

"Is that what you want to do Harry?" Kingsley challenged. "I can have Rita come by, and the whole world can pass judgment on you. How do you think the public will react to the image of you slamming a rock into a man's head when he's already stunned? Or kidnapping the men and holding them against their will, or explaining how an Auror died? Maybe Bill here wants to reveal that curse he used?" Kingsley caught his breath and calmed down.

"Harry, like it or not, the title 'Minister of Magic' is a political position. Its purpose is to administrate and guide the Ministry of Magic, and protect the wizards and witches of Britain. It is a wholly political appointment." He paused. "As I stated earlier; I do not like what is happening, but I have no choice. The members of the Wizengamot have decided that each of you has broken the law. It will go to trial. This is wizarding law, and I cannot change it. I have asked for an immediate trial and as soon as a quorum can be presented we will have the trial."

Kingsley's face softened and his voice grew kinder, "Harry, Ginny, Bill, you are all friends of mine and I respect each of you, as I hope, you respect me. Politically, for me and the ministry, it is better this remains quiet, and for each of you personally as well. The trial will be sealed. Members of the Wizengamot take an oath preventing them from discussing what happens in chambers with anyone. Anything you are found innocent of never becomes public and nobody will know what transpired."

"And if we're found guilty?" Bill asked.

"Then the record regarding that particular crime will be made part of the public record. No more, no less," Kingsley advised.

The meeting was interrupted by Molly, Arthur and Fleur walking into the room, escorted by one of the Aurors. Kingsley spoke again, "Say your goodbyes, we need to leave soon."

"Come here children." Molly pulled each of her children into a group hug. Bill and Harry, both a good head taller than her, leaned down. Fleur and Arthur joined in as well.

"Mum?" whispered Ginny, "I'm scared."

"I know honey. Harry will keep you safe." Ginny felt Harry's arms around her, holding her just snugly enough to feel protected.

"Take care; we'll see you as soon as we can," Arthur said giving each of them a hug.

"Oh Bill, 'Arry, Gin-ee, eet weel be okay. Zay won't dare to keep you," Fleur added, giving her husband a quick kiss.

The Aurors led the somber trio out to the holding cells.

* * *

The Aurors led the three family members down to a set of locked doors. Sam Westin opened the doors and escorted them in. Each of them gathered in their surroundings. The cells themselves measured about twelve by twelve; each contained a single bed, a basic chair and a small table. Cell dividers consisted of thick steel bars about eight inches apart. Stone walls and floors made the space feel dark. The dull grey bars and furniture did not improve the aesthetics of the place. Two crisp white sheets and a dark grey woolen blanket sat stacked neatly at the center of each bed. Leaning against the stack of fresh linens, on each bed, was a small pillow.

"Pick a cell please," Sam Westin ordered.

"Take the middle Gin," Harry instructed. Bill nodded his agreement. Ginny chose the middle of five cells, Harry and Bill chose cells on either side of hers. In this particular wing, there were no other prisoners.

"Ground rules are as follows. Lights out at nine o'clock, wake up at six. Restroom breaks every two hours. Breakfast at seven-thirty, lunch at noon, dinner at six-thirty. Showers every other day, or any day you are to appear at trial. Understood?" Sam said directly.

"Yes," the trio replied more or less together.

"Talking during the day only, no talking after lights out, and the most important part…no magic. We have detectors in place to absorb all magic, so your spells will not work. There are anti-apparition wards in place. Please do not test them, they are strong." Sam paused. "Any questions?"

"No," they each replied.

"Get settled, lights out in ten minutes," Sam said leading the Aurors from the cell block.

"I didn't expect to be here tonight." Harry said dejectedly. He glanced at Ginny as she began making up her bed, her spirit somber at best. Harry pulled his steel framed bed across the floor so his bed was next to Ginny's, albeit with the steel bars between them. The legs scraping the stone floor created a searing, screeching sound. Bill and Ginny winced. "Sorry", he apologized sheepishly.

"I'm sorry about all this guys," Harry mumbled.

"Not your fault Harry," Bill called over to him.

"He's right, not your fault," Ginny added.

Harry paced around his cell. "He's right, the wards are strong. I don't feel any weak spots, even the floors." He resigned himself to the fact that the wards were very well done.

Harry quickly made his bed and fell onto it. He kicked off his trainers and rolled over to face Ginny. She captured his eyes with hers. She wasn't crying, but her tear filled eyes tore at his heart. Harry reached through the bars to hold her hand; and he stroked it gently.

Harry comforted her. "It'll be okay Gin…I…" He stopped short when the lights cut off and the room plunged into darkness. He could feel Ginny jump. "I'm right here; I'll hold your hand till you're asleep," He whispered.

"Thanks," Ginny said softly.

"Gin, I love you."

"Love you to Harry."

"G'night sis, Harry," Bill's tired voice wafted to them.

"Good night Bill," Harry returned.

"G'night bro," Ginny called back softly.

Harry continued to hold Ginny's hand for the next hour as he mulled over everything in his mind. He hoped the Wizengamot was fairer now than it had been the last time he appeared before them. He tried to think of ways to insulate Ginny from having to serve time if it came to that. Eventually he felt Ginny's hand relax as she succumbed to sleep. He never did. A few hours later he felt her tossing under her covers.

"Gin… Ginny," he whispered forcefully. He held her hand and then released it to catch her shoulder. "Wake up Gin, I'm here. It's okay Gin, wake up I'm here."

Ginny sat bolt upright in her bed; gasping for air, looking about wildly. When she heard Harry's voice she calmed down and dropped her head back to her pillow. Her hand searched around until it found Harry's outstretched hand by her hip. Once their fingers intertwined she gripped his hand tightly. "I'm okay now. Thanks." She tried to return to sleep.

Harry continued to rub her hand soothingly, staying awake in case she needed him. Unable to stay awake any longer, Harry finally slept.

* * *

Harry caught about three hours sleep before the blazing lights startled him, and the others, awake.

The guards rousted them awake. "Showers!" the guard hollered down the cell block. As the guard passed each cell he tossed a grey jumpsuit onto the bed. The men let Ginny go first and she reluctantly headed for the shower. Five minutes later she returned with sopping wet hair, dressed in the oversize jumpsuit. She'd rolled the legs and sleeves up in an attempt to make the clothing fit her small frame. She grumbled about not being able to even use a drying charm on her hair. Bill and Harry headed to the showers and also returned wearing the standard issue garb.

Another guard brought breakfast of eggs and toast, with orange juice on the side. Each of them ate quietly. Once the guards left, the three of them talked over what might happen. Harry gave them an in-depth rundown of everything that transpired when he'd had to face the Wizengamot before. After a lunch of cold sandwiches, they were allowed visitors for two hours.

Ron, Hermione, Molly, Arthur and Fleur walked in and sat at chairs outside the cells talking things over.

"Kingsley said they might have the Wizengamot called to order sometime tomorrow. If so, then the next day, the trial will start," Arthur explained to the three of them.

"What did the papers say?" Bill asked.

"Well, the prophet wants all the higher-ups in the ministry to resign, and on one page spouts that you are all heroes and the only people we should trust. But on another page it says each of you should be thrown in Azkaban," Molly explained.

"Dad, what have you heard inside the walls today?" Harry asked.

"It's crazy today. Press people running everywhere, Aurors trying to find out what the hell was going on. Kinglsey is putting out political fires left and right. It's just beyond belief. Everyone has an opinion and everyone is sharing them. Facts are few and far between, rumors are rampant," Arthur described.

The guests made more small talk until visiting hours closed for the day. Once the visitors cleared out, dinner was served. The night passed quietly until lights out at nine. For the second night Harry comforted Ginny when she had a nightmare, and for the second time barely slept himself.

* * *

The next day was a carbon copy of the first with one exception. Kingsley Shacklebolt arrived for a visit after dinner was finished.

"Hello how are we doing, all things considered?" he asked. Nobody answered right away.

"Doing alright I suppose," Harry said from his bed. The other two remained silent.

"Good. The trial will start tomorrow morning at nine o'clock. Sam will bring you three to the trial room after you get into your regular clothing. I'll have your family bring suitable garments for you."

"Okay," Ginny and Bill replied.

"Some advice; first, keep telling the truth no matter what. Even if things aren't going well, it is better for that to happen than to let them think you are not being truthful. If you lose credibility you'll be done for. Second, do not lose your temper; keep your emotions in check. Last, if need be, call me as a witness," Kingsley offered.

"Now, this part you did not hear from me. After two days of interrogation John Dawlish came clean. He admitted he orchestrated the plan. He and Puzin originated the plot. Dawlish evidently had some financial issues, as well as his dislike for Harry, and his emotional problems with Delores Umbridge. I don't think he's patently evil, things just piled up on him. In any case, he has confessed."

"Good," Harry said. "What about the wizard he was always visiting in Azkaban?"

"That was a ruse. The man's cell was across from Umbridge's cell. He simply used it as a cover for visiting her," Kingsley explained.

"About Dawlish…he broke down and is under twenty-four hour medical supervision, confined to St. Mungos… Meaning he won't be going to trial immediately," Kingsley said shaking his head. "Now you three have your trial jointly, and are scheduled first since there is reason to believe you may be found innocent of most charges. Puzin, Phillips, Smeltz and Everett have their trials after you."

"Everett was the tall wizard, who is Smeltz?" Bill inquired.

"Smeltz is a small time hood that Dawlish paid to polyjuice himself as Tenney at the press conference. It's not against the law to polyjuice, but they have to put him up for any spells he cast at the press conference that injured people," Kingsley explained. "So, try to relax, tell the truth. I'll see you in the morning."

The remainder of the night passed slowly. Again, Harry comforted Ginny when she awoke during the night. Harry did not sleep more than a few hours, which was becoming the norm for him.

* * *

Harry, Ginny and Bill waited anxiously outside the doors to the Wizengamot trial chamber. Six Aurors stood watch over them. Harry, Bill and Ginny wore business type dress robes. Harry held Ginny's hand. She stood firmly, with what Harry knew to be a very determined look on her face. Knowing the trial today would determine their futures, each of the three gathered their emotions, and steeled themselves for the ordeal.

The large wooden doors creaked open. "Harry Potter, Ginevra Weasley, William Weasley! Please enter the chambers for testimony," the clerk called out to those present. All three went in as requested. Bill and Ginny looked around curiously, having never been in the room before. Harry kept his eyes fixed straight ahead. In the center of the chamber were three chairs, placed in a neat row a few feet apart. The stadium style seating covered three sides of the room, from floor to ceiling, in tiered rows. About ninety percent of the seats were occupied. The members of the Wizengamot had colored robes designating their roles and rank. The room was still with tension as the trio took their seats.

"The joint trial for Harry Potter, Ginevra Weasley and William Weasley will now come to order!" Kingsley Shacklebolt's deep voice echoed across the chamber. He rapped his gavel on the podium three times. "Mr. Potter stands accused of violating assault statute sixteen, section three; coercion statute twenty-four, section eleven; kidnapping statute five, sections seven, nine and thirteen."

"Ms. Weasley stands accused of violating assault statute sixteen, sections three and eight, coercion statute twenty-four, section fourteen; Kidnapping statute five, section seven; and libel statute thirty-three, sections twenty-five and twenty-six," Kingsley read the charges against Ginny.

"Mr. Weasley is accused of violating kidnapping statute five, sections nine and thirteen; coercion statute twenty four, sections fourteen and eighteen; and improper use of magic statute one-hundred-forty-six, sections eight, twelve, thirteen and twenty-one," Kingsley finished calling the charges against the accused.

"Please note, that while the cases are going to be tried jointly, each charge is to be determined and considered as a separate event." The Minister of Magic concluded his instructions for the assembled witches and wizards.

The speaker for the Wizengamot stood and declared the following. "The Wizengamot is ready to hear the case."

"Due to the complex nature of the case, will the defendants please tell the story from the beginning?" Kingsley said turning to the gathered members. "Harry, Ginevra, William, you may begin."

Harry cleared his throat and began to relate the tale for hopefully the last time. He began and soon Ginny was adding in her details. When they got to the isolation in the forest they faced hard questions for the first time. Harry explained the duels against the first two dark wizards.

"…used a rock to knock them unconscious," Harry finished.

The audience reacted in various unfavorable ways. "Mr. Potter, why did you feel it necessary to act in this manner?" one of the council members questioned.

"Well, we were held against our will. We had no way to escape. I tried to interrogate them but neither of them cooperated. I, excuse me, we, didn't know if they could do wandless or nonverbal magic. If we left them awake, they might get free and come back after us. Even if we only stunned them, when the stun wore off, we would have been vulnerable."

One of the members, an older man with thick grey hair, scoffed at his explanation. "Mr. Potter, wizards who can do wandless magic are rare."

Harry waved his hand and that particular member's water glass zoomed to his hand. The audience gasped.

"Well, we have all heard rumors of your power," a thin dark haired witch said.

Ginny waved her hand and banished a hat resting on a railing near Kingsley's podium. A hushed murmur broke out amongst the assembled audience. The Wizengamot members noticed. "If we weren't trapped by the wards, we wouldn't have had to do it. We couldn't leave them awake while we didn't have an escape option," Ginny said.

After a pause Harry and Ginny restarted the story, and soon arrived at the segment of the story pertaining to the removal of the men's memories.

"…thought if we removed the memories from their minds they wouldn't remember how to do spells. If they can't remember, then they can't use the spells and curses against us," Ginny completed that part of the story.

"So the two of you pulled the personal recollections and memories of the men without permission?" a portly blonde wizard in dark maroon robes asked.

"Well we had to do something; we didn't want to keep knocking them out. This way we were safe, and not hurting them physically any more. I'm sorry if after being abducted, port keyed fifteen-hundred miles away, attacked twice, and not eating for three days that we didn't think of this first; but what on earth could we have done differently? Ginny and I didn't sit down on a Thursday night and decide to do this. It was done to us, and we had to find a way to live!" Harry declared, barely holding his temper in check.

"And you intended to restore their memories in the future?" The same wizard asked.

"Not intended…did. And we did so in a manner that caused the least amount of discomfort possible, which is more than any of the antagonists in this case can say," Harry corrected.

Ginny continued the story, letting Harry rest his voice. She detailed the third wizard's attack and their defense of it. Again Harry and Ginny explained their actions in regards to pulling the man's memories and binding him. Ginny then relayed the information about escaping from the wards. She was stopped by the minister.

"Excuse me; members of the Wizengamot, we are well past the appointed break time. Let us all adjourn for lunch and reconvene in one-half hour." At the end of the statement Kingsley banged his gavel solidly on the podium.

Harry, Ginny and Bill were led from the chamber to a small room on the side. Cold sandwiches and drinks sat at the center of the table. Each of them grabbed some food and began to eat, discussing the trial thus far. After what seemed to be the quickest half-hour of their lives the door opened and they returned to their seats.

"The trial of Harry Potter, Ginevra Weasley and William Weasley will now reconvene," Kingsley said firmly, before striking his gavel on the podium to restart the trial.

Harry began to tell the story from the place it was left off for the lunch break. He described the fight during their escape, the death of Reuben Tenney, and to the audience's shock, the fact that Rueben was polyjuiced as Arthur Weasley. Ginny added in the details of following the creek and getting to the truck stop.

"… I used the muggle map and drew a circle on it where Phillips, Puzin and Everett were, and labeled it, so the muggle police would find them. I figured the police might take them someplace safe," Harry explained.

"Why did you think it would work?" Harry heard the question from the Wizengamot but did not know who asked.

"Well, I labeled the map with a large sum of money, so I figured the muggle police would investigate and place the men in custody. I doubted the muggle police would release them since they wouldn't be able to answer any questions without their memories. Once we were safe we started on the plan to get the wizards back and restore the memories."

"And why didn't you, at this point, come to the ministry for help?" somebody asked from the back corner of the Wizengamot seating area.

"Because Tenney was polyjuiced as my dad," Ginny said. "We didn't know he was an Auror at the time. All we knew was somebody close to my dad, either at home or at work, was in on the attacks. It had to be someone he knew to get the hairs to activate the potion. We knew it wasn't family, so that meant it had to be somebody at the ministry. We didn't know who, so we kept it a secret," Ginny finished the explanation.

Harry picked up the conversation, "When Tenney came after us as Arthur, he slipped up. He wanted to know where Ginny and I both were. The original intent of the port key was to just get me; capturing Ginny was a mistake as far as they were concerned. That's why we could surprise them, they were only expecting me. Anyway, we figured that her family must have reported her missing, and the only people who would know that, would be the Aurors. The wizards behind the attacks shouldn't have known. So we decided it must be somebody in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

A low murmur spread through the room as Harry's and Ginny's reasoning took hold.

"Keep going please," Kingsley encouraged from the podium.

Harry launched back into the story feeling better now that their side of the story was making more sense. He was stopped by the Minister at the point where he, Arthur, Bill, Fleur and George traveled to Kotlas.

"I think we have done a good day's work. We shall call an end to today's proceedings and reconvene at nine o'clock tomorrow morning," Kingsley ordered from the Minister's podium. 'Bang', his gavel sounded the end of the trial for the night.

* * *

Back in their cells, Harry, Ginny and Bill rehashed the day's events as they ate overdone beef pies and lumpy mashed potatoes. At lights out the conversation stopped and the three family members drifted off to sleep. On this night Ginny slept through without a nightmare though she did toss and turn. Harry slept half-way decently for the first time in days.

The next morning began the same as the previous day, quick showers, clean clothes from Molly and a small breakfast prior to being ushered over to the trial chamber. Once again each of them took their seats and answered questions about the previous day's testimony.

Harry jumped into the story, and now Bill was able to add in details, as the two of them related everything they found out through the wizard's memories. Bill explained the curse, and how he even went so far as to demonstrate the curse on a mouse, so the wizards would not try to escape. Fleur, Arthur and George were each called in to corroborate parts of the story, much of it regarding how the prisoners were kept and the conditions at the warehouse.

The minister called for a lunch break just after twelve. The members of the Wizengamot filed out. Harry, Bill and Ginny stepped to the side room. Not much was said as the three of them ate the sandwiches provided in relative quiet. When the clerk recalled them, they collectively took a deep breath and walked back into the chamber.

Kingsley called the trial back to order, and testimony began again. As each layer of the plot unfolded, members of the Wizengamot shuddered, shook their heads and openly showed disgust for the dark wizards. The rest of the story was told fairly quickly as the story tellers were no longer being stopped for more details. Finally it came time to call Kingsley down to the floor as a witness. Kingsley passed the gavel to the deputy Minister and took to the witness stand on the right side of the chamber.

"Mr. Shacklebolt, the defendants have attempted to persuade this body that their actions represent the only way to have resolved the dilemma they found themselves in. I and other members of the Wizengamot feel as though the defendants could have, or should have, contacted you directly, even if only as a friend. May we hear your testimony on this matter?" a witch on the left side requested.

"Mrs. Goode, members; I cannot, in good faith, state that it would have been beneficial for the defendants to trust me with the information. I was not aware Senior Auror Dawlish was not trustworthy. Nor was I aware that Reuben Tenney was involved. As a member of The Order of the Phoenix, I was disappointed and felt betrayed when I learned the three defendants did not trust me. With that said; if they came to me with information, I in turn would have contacted Senior Auror Dawlish and instructed him to keep the matter private. As we know now, that action might very well have ended with the murder of the three defendants," Kingsley answered in his best authoritative voice.

"Do you feel the defendant's actions were in fact, unavoidable?" the witch asked.

"I cannot think of any other option the defendants might have had. In my opinion as Minister of Magic, and as a former Auror, I am impressed with the tactics, strategy and execution of a plan; made up on the fly, to bring out the truth in a circumstance where a miscalculation meant certain death for the defendants."

With Kingsley's testimony completed, Ginny picked up the tale and finished out the story with the happenings at the press conference, including Dawlish using the imperious curse on her.

After almost a full minute of quiet, Kingsley's voice rang out. "Final call for any questions from the Wizengamot!" No witch or wizard spoke up.

"Members of the Wizengamot, testimony is now complete. You may call to vote when ready." Kingsley turned to face the tiered seating.

"Call to vote!" Mrs. Goode called out.

"Very well then. Charges against Harry Potter; violation of assault statute sixteen, section three. Guilty, 'yea'?" a chorus of 'yea' rang out. "Not guilty?" no response. "Coercion statute twenty-four, section eleven. Guilty 'yea'?" another chorus of 'yea' echoed, "Not guilty?" for the second time, there was silence.

"No," Harry heard Ginny whimper.

"Not my babies," Molly said despondently from the audience seats on the far right of the chamber.

Harry felt his blood run cold; his arms shook lightly, unable to control the muscle twitches. His mind clouded as each guilty verdict was handed down. Soon the noise faded to an echo in the back of his mind. He stared at the floor, unable to look anywhere else, especially Ginny. 'What else could I have done? We didn't have a choice, we were trying to survive. Bastards, all they care about is the act, not the circumstances.' Harry sighed. He'd hoped for fairness and his hopes lay crushed with his dreams.

Harry focused back on the chamber when he heard Ginny's name called. In the same fashion as his and Bills' verdicts, Ginny was found guilty of each charge except for one. She was declared innocent of the libel accusations against the ministry. But it didn't matter, like Bill and Harry; the guilty verdicts received were more than enough to know the three of them would eventually end up in Azkaban.

Harry tore his eyes from the floor and he gazed left, capturing Ginny's crestfallen eyes with his own desperate eyes. Ginny was crying fiercely, yet silently. Her small body shook from the strain. "I'm sorry," he mouthed silently to her.

Ginny closed her eyes squeezing out more tears. The dementor attack she went through on the Hogwarts express her second year only lasted a few moments. She had no idea how she could survive the same torture for every hour, of every day, for the rest of her life. She hung her head down in total despair.

Ginny started when she heard Kingsley's bold voice ring out one last time.

"Members of the Wizengamot, do you find that each criminal offense, for each defendant, was committed under duress, hardship, self defense or with the defendants in mortal danger? And in as much as the circumstances were truly unavoidable, that the defendants' records shall be expunged of any mention of the acts described in testimony?" A barrage of 'yea' cascaded around the room. Kingsley held up a hand to silence the proceedings.

"Opposed?" the Minister called out. A small number of 'nay' votes broke the silence of the chamber.

"The Wizengamot has declared the actions of Harry Potter, Ginevra Weasley and William Weasley to be in self defense or under extreme duress. All charges are hereby removed from any permanent record," Kingsley proclaimed. 'Bang', the Minister of Magic's gavel sounded the end of the trial with authority.

Kingsley smiled down from the podium and said warmly. "Harry, Ginny, Bill… you are free to go."

Harry stood, and was immediately nearly knocked to the floor by Ginny jumping into his arms and wrapping her arms over his shoulders. Soon he could feel slaps on the back, hugs, and handshakes. He felt Ginny's warm tears slide down his neck as she cried on his shoulder and continued to hold him with all her might. In all the commotion, all he wanted was to be alone, with her. Molly ushered the couple and her eldest son from the chamber to the hallway outside where more family and friends waited anxiously.

Upon entering the hallway more back slapping and hugs engulfed the trio. It took several minutes before some semblance of order returned to the hallway. Each of them heard different family members talking or offering to help. He heard Andromeda say something about helping at the loft, but he didn't pay attention to anyone but the lovely redheaded witch in his arms. Harry finally released the hug and kissed her forehead before placing a soft kiss on her lips. Even after releasing the hug, he held Ginny's hand firmly in his own.

"Well, let's go to the Burrow for dinner, shall we?" Molly asked.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, then to Bill. Bill and Fleur shared the same look and Bill spoke to his mother. "Mum, I think Fleur and I just want to go home if that's alright."

Molly looked a little shocked, but quickly recovered. She turned her head catching Harry and Ginny in another tight hug and instantly understood. "Well I think a party is in order, tomorrow night then?" Most everyone present nodded 'yes'.

Ginny snuggled her nose against Harry's neck; wrapped in the comfort of his strong arms. "Take me home Harry."


	35. Wilson's Market

**Wilson's Market**

Harry and Ginny walked up the familiar steps to the loft in the carriage house holding hands. Neither of them had let go since they were declared free, even though it took nearly three hours to clear all the paperwork and retrieve their wands from the main desk. Molly wanted everyone to come to dinner at the Burrow, but Bill stood firm, saying he wanted to go home with Fleur. Harry was thankful for Bill's intervention; Harry knew he didn't have the strength to face down Molly tonight. So, the party was scheduled for tomorrow night, which was fine by him. Tonight all he wanted was Ginny, alone.

Harry began reciting the incantations to unlock the door when he heard movement inside the house. "Shhh."

Ginny stopped talking and listened. "What?"

"I heard something. Come on… outside." Harry led her outside. "I'll levitate you up so you can see inside." He waved his hand "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" he levitated Ginny up to the window sill. Ginny cautiously peered over the wooden trim, keeping her face hidden behind the shutter. She waved to Harry that it was okay. He directed her back to earth gently.

She giggled. "Its fine, I promise. You have to see this." Ginny ran back inside and up the steps and quickly performed the unlocking charms. Harry followed as best he could.

Ginny opened the door laughing. Harry peered inside the loft. Kreacher was chasing Arnold around the kitchen with a dishcloth, trying to get the pygmy puff off the freshly mopped tile floor. Watching an elderly house-elf chasing and threatening a miniature purple fluff-ball, with a dirty dishtowel, while muttering obscenities, was bizarre.

Kreacher flailed at Arnold with the dishrag. Arnold hopped, letting the rag swoosh harmlessly underneath him. Arnold turned and ran under the small kitchen table. Kreacher went after him, bonking himself on the forehead in the process. "Filthy, vile pest… be killed… fed to the family owl…" they could hear the old house elf mutter.

Arnold spun, reversed direction, and ran back between Kreacher's legs. The elf spun and flicked the rag as the pygmy puff scooted by. The rag slapped the chair. Kreacher hurried from under the table chasing the purple puffball towards the cooler. "Wretched little monster… snack for a hippogriff…" Kreacher continued his subdued tirade. He swatted at Arnold again but missed and knocked himself into the rubbish can.

For the most part it was an even match. Kreacher was taller and had longer legs, but his age slowed him. Arnold's legs were at most three inches long, but at only four years old he was very quick.

Arnold turned at the wall and again tried to rush past Kreacher to safety. Kreacher got in one good swipe with the dishrag and upended Arnold, spilling him across the floor. Arnold squeaked as he tumbled; Kreacher lost footing on the slick floor, and the house elf fell on his rump with a thud. It was more than Harry and Ginny could stand, both fell to the floor, gasping for air and laughing as hard as they could ever remember.

"Welcome home Master Harry, Mistress Ginny. Kreacher apologizes for his current situation and begs his Master and Mistress to allow him to remove the vile, disgusting, unclean, pest from the premises." Kreacher stood as he greeted them, and bowed when he finished speaking.

Arnold raced for Ginny, she scooped him up in one hand and ran her slender fingers through his sloppy purple fur. "It's okay buddy," she whispered giving the puffkin a little peck.

"Hello Kreacher, why are you here? We appreciate you cleaning, but we didn't ask for you." Harry questioned politely.

"Mistress Andromeda asked Winky and me to come over and tidy up before you returned home. Winky is upstairs dusting." the ancient house-elf answered kindly, but never relinquished his glare from Arnold.

"Well thank you Kreacher, we appreciate your efforts. Have you much left?" Ginny asked as she set Arnold on the back of the couch.

"No Ma'am, we is done now," Winky said from the spiral stairs to the left.

"Well thank you very much Winky, Kreacher. Would either of you care for a refreshment before you go?" Harry asked.

"Oh, no sir. We must be going to help Miss Andromeda get Master Teddy ready for his bath," Winky replied.

"Very well, thank you Kreacher, Winky. You may go. Tell Andromeda thank you from us." The elves nodded and apparated away.

Ginny picked up Arnold, rubbed his fur gently and nuzzled him with her nose. Arnold hummed lightly in happiness.

"His fur is so long I can't see his eyes and mouth, how can you tell his front? I never can." asked Harry.

Ginny pointed. "Here, see, there's a little part in his hair."

"Oh," Harry answered, still unable to tell the difference.

Ginny kept Arnold and went up to their bedroom loft.

Harry rummaged through the cooler looking for a drink when Ginny called down from the loft, "Harry, can you bring me a glass of wine if we have any?" He turned to check out the loft and felt a sharp pain on his left hand, when the cooler door slammed closed on it. He gulped, completely distracted by what Ginny was wearing. Or, more precisely, what she wasn't wearing.

"I'm thirsty." Ginny smiled mischievously wearing just a Serious Custom's t-shirt.

"Right." Harry grabbed two glasses and a bottle of wine and raced to the loft.

"You're wearing too many clothes." Ginny began pulling open his shirt, popping a few buttons in the process. Harry grabbed her bare bum under the light t-shirt with both hands to lift her up. She pushed his hands down. "No, you're still way overdressed."

When she relieved him of his slacks he was allowed to lift her up and carry her to the bed. She settled on top of him with only his boxers and her t-shirt separating their warm skin. Ginny felt Harry's heart racing as it thumped wildly in his chest. She kissed her way from his lips to his neck and down to his chest before sliding back up and capturing his lips in a searing kiss that claimed every ounce of his breath.

Harry responded by kissing and nibbling her neck and kneading her bum. He slowly pulled his hands along the sides of her body and up under the shirt. Ginny shivered from his soft caress and kissed his chest in response, before locking her lips to his in another passionate kiss. When she drew her lips away she nipped his bottom lip with her teeth.

Harry caught his breath and ran his hands back down to her hips. He leaned up and trailed another slow sensuous set of kisses across her throat and down to the collar of the t-shirt. He pulled the front of the shirt down and kissed his way lower.

"Make…love…to…me," Ginny gasped between kisses and pants for breath.

"I intend too," Harry panted. He rolled her over and leaned down to kiss her cheeks and face. She slid off his boxers, he removed her shirt, and the lovers began to lose themselves in each other's touch. Harry and Ginny spent a blissful night together, napping or making love as it suited them, until both decided sleeping was required if they wanted to function normally the next day.

* * *

Harry was coaxed from sleep by Ginny's lips on his. "Wake up you." She kissed him again.

Harry responded by returning the kiss and pulling her over on top of him. Ginny lay across his bare chest, reveling in the warmth of his body where it touched hers. Ginny straddled his hips and smiled down at him. Ginny leaned forward and took charge of making love for the first time that day.

"I love you," Harry whispered in her ear as she lay on his chest catching her breath. His left hand caressed the back of her head, his fingers twirled in her hair.

"I love you too," she replied, stretching over to kiss him. One kiss didn't satisfy her and with little effort she managed to engage Harry in a set of long slow kisses that nearly took them back to sleep.

Harry and Ginny somehow managed to spend the entire morning in bed. Interspersed between their romantic activities they talked about fun moments and serious subjects. The couple held hands and caressed each other intimately. For the first time in many, many days, time slowed to a crawl allowing the pair to let down their guards, relax and just be alone. It was past noon when the couple's appetites finally became the physical need requiring the most attention. Well, Ginny's appetite anyway.

"Come on Potter, time to get up." Ginny elbowed him and then sat up. "My stomach is the body part that needs attention now."

"Uhh…okay," Harry replied through a yawn. He leaned over, pushed her down and carefully kissed his way across her smooth stomach.

"Ohhh…Harry…" she trailed off into a contented sigh. She regained her composure. "Enough, I need to eat something. Come on, up you go or I'll be forced to hex you into submission."

Harry lifted his head and smiled.

"Not like that!" Ginny laughed and pushed him from the bed. She walked to the bathroom while he pulled himself off the floor.

Showers and breakfast passed by leisurely. After completing their modest breakfast and clearing the table Harry ended up on the sofa with Ginny sitting sideways with her legs across his.

"Is that your contract?" Ginny pointed to the letter he was reading.

"No, but it is Bernard's overview. They've come off their hard stance and have met some of my demands. He has the contracts at the office for me." Harry smiled.

"Harry, yesterday at the trial, during the verdicts; were you scared?" Ginny questioned timidly, changing the subject for the second time in barely a minute.

"To death. But not for me; for you. I was scared for you," he said slowly. "It's my greatest fear…something happening to you."

"I know it is." Ginny hugged him back. "Its early still, but why don't we head to the Burrow and help Mum get the place ready for the party?"

"Sure, why don't we walk it, it's a nice day?" Harry pushed her legs off of his and both stood up. Ginny grabbed their cloaks and the couple walked down the lane to Ginny's childhood home.

* * *

By early evening the Burrow was ready for the small party. The party was mostly for family and a few close friends. In the study, George, Kate, Ginny, Fleur and Ron concentrated on a game of exploding snap, with a twist. George charmed the deck so at random times the explosion was almost three times as strong. It made the game more intense for sure.

Harry was passing through the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was finishing up some snacks.

"How are you doing today Harry?" Molly asked.

"Good, it's been a nice day so far. Need help with any of this?" he offered.

"Oh Merlin no. You may find it hard to believe, but I have thrown a party before." Molly ribbed him. She turned to the stove and placed the freshly baked rolls in a basket. With that chore completed she picked up a tray of silverware to set the table.

Harry noticed Molly smiling and decided to have some fun with her. "Hey Gin, can I get in on the next game?" he called out.

"Sure, this one's almost done," she said back to him loudly.

"Good, save me a spot on the luuuuuv seat." Molly turned to him; her face an indescribable shade of red bordering nearly on purple. The tray slipped from her hands. The clang of tumbling silverware and the clack of a plastic serving tray hitting the hard wooden floor, filled the kitchen. Molly's mouth fell open in shock. Harry smirked as he left the kitchen. His work was done.

Harry stepped into the study and went over to Bill. "Hi Bill." He held out his hand.

"Hey Harry." The eldest Weasley brother shifted his daughter to his other arm and shook Harry's hand firmly. Both gave each other a look of acceptance. Harry wasn't sure what had changed between them, but it was good whatever it was. Harry thought about it as he sat and waited for the next game to start. He'd always liked Bill, but in the past Bill always seemed almost like another father figure. 'Hmmm, not any more. Maybe it's more like brothers now.' Harry decided that's what it was. Spending time with the man in Russia had brought them closer; he felt as though Bill considered him more of an equal and not so much as a little brother. It was better.

"Harry, can you come with me for a moment?" Arthur asked?

"Sure." Harry got up from the love seat and followed Arthur to the back door. They grabbed their cloaks and headed out to the work shed. Harry slid open the door and waved his hand, "_Lumos!_" the room was lit magically. "Okay Dad, what's the big catch this time?" Harry smiled.

Arthur glanced around the shed as if he was making sure nobody was eavesdropping on them. "Over here." He led Harry to a side workbench, tacked to the dirty wall, over the bench, were several dusty posters of older racing cars. Two were of a dark green car with the label 'Lotus' and another was a red Ferrari. Beneath the posters on the bench was Arthur's newest prize possession. Arthur quickly scanned the shop again and pulled the sheet off the item.

"I got a compooter," he whispered, checking the door behind them.

Harry chuckled. "I'm assuming from your secrecy, Molly doesn't know about this?"

"Well of course not. I don't want to get kicked out of my bedroom," he said as if it was the most natural reason in the world. "Can you teach me?"

"Of course. Have you turned it on yet?" he asked his surrogate father, as he checked over the various cables for the monitor, keyboard and mouse. Arthur nodded 'no'. "Let things settle down for a day or two and one night when Molly's volunteering at St. Mungo's we'll get it going."

"Capital idea Harry." Arthur pulled the sheet over the computer to hide it, smiling like a five-year-old on Christmas.

"What are the posters?" Harry asked.

"Oh, they're from racing cars a long time back. Found them in a rubbish bin one day in town." The autos were supposed to be quite fast. Legend has it the owner of the green car the 'Lotus', well his wife was a witch and he was a muggle. Their driver was a Scot, Jimmy Clark, rumor is he was a wizard too, but never let anyone know about it. They were quite famous in their day."

"Did you get to see them race?" Harry asked.

"No, we never really had the money to go. The cars today are much different, much faster. I even heard they have compooters in the cars," Arthur explained. "We better get inside before Molly comes looking for us."

* * *

Guests mingled about the Burrow. Harry found Ginny in the kitchen, holding Teddy, while talking to Hermione and Andromeda. He was going to go in but was stopped by Kingsley Shacklebolt. "Can we talk Harry?"

"Of course." Harry silently wondered what this conversation was going to be about. Harry pulled his cloak on for the third time that night and stepped into the brisk nighttime air. Kingsley followed and the pair stood on the leeward side of the Burrow to shield themselves from the wind.

"Harry, do we need to clear the air, or are we okay?" Kingsley asked.

Harry sighed. During the course of the last day he did think about it, and decided he was going to have to apologize at some point. "Well sir, I do think I owe you an apology, so… I'm sorry for lashing out at you the other day. I understand you have to do the politics to make everything run. And I do trust and respect you, as a friend, and as Minister of Magic."

"Thank you Harry. I can't run the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and be Minister at the same time, so I'm going to appoint the new Senior Auror on Monday morning. I'm appointing Sam Westin."

"Well, we know we can trust him right?" Harry responded.

"Yes we can. Do you think you might be able to make a statement about the appointment at some time, as a favor?" Kingsley asked.

"Sure, if you'll do me a favor. When Ginny and I get married, preside over the ceremony for us." Harry countered.

"That, my friend, is a deal." The two men shook hands. "Harry, have you seriously considered my job offer? You've seen the state of the department. Many of our best Aurors were lost in the war, we're understaffed, and those we have coming up don't have any practical experience, other than those who went through the DA at Hogwarts." Kingsley paused.

"Look, Harry, I need you. Don't think of it as joining the Ministry of Magic, think of it as helping everyone who needs protection." Kingsley pushed harder.

Harry listened intently to the minister's offer. 'Why is it my job to keep saving the world? Can't I just let it all be?' he mused. "Kingsley, I have thought about it a little, and I will give it due consideration, but it won't be a quick decision."

"I understand. All I can do is keep reminding you." Kingsley smiled.

"I might not give the answer you want," Harry replied.

"I can accept that, as long as I know the answer you give is right for you and Ginny. And don't you dare make this decision without consulting her."

"Are you kidding, the last thing I need is to end up on the wrong side of her wand." Harry chuckled. "Lets go inside, I smell fresh pudding and if we want any we'll have to beat Ron to the table."

"One more thing Harry. This is private. I have requested from the Goblin Council that Jedral and Ropnick be brought before the Goblin Tribunal for their part in the scheme. I don't have any authority with the goblins, but in the quest for improved inter-race relations,I'm hoping they'll be disciplined," Kingsley said seriously.

"I haven't had to go to Gringotts yet, but I don't know what other arrangements I can make for looking after my vaults. I was wondering about something. When we followed Puzin and Dawlish into their meeting with the goblins, the deal sounded like each of them was responsible and if they failed the resulting penalty fee would be double. If so, and I brought them down, don't the goblins owe me? I mean there's double Tenney's gambling losses and the contract on him, double my contract, double the contracts on Ron and Hermione, plus double any other contracts Tenney, Puzin, Everett or Phillips had agreed to take on." Harry explained. "Can we use that as a bargaining tool somehow?"

"Harry, I like how you think. Let's beat Ron to that pudding." Kingsley smiled.

* * *

Harry lay awake in his bed; Ginny was snoring softly as she slept comfortably beside him. It had been three days since the party and he still hadn't slept through the night. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the Kingsley's job offer out of his head. His mind and heart were in a full fledged war, with each other and with themselves. Should he play quidditch or become an Auror? He slipped from the bed and made his way to the window. In the distance under the moonlight he could barely see the old willow tree. 'Why can't I just play quidditch, it's what I want to do, isn't it?' he wondered silently. 'It's not my job to save the whole world.'

His thoughts evaporated when a pair of warm arms slipped around his waist and a small kiss was delivered to the back of his right shoulder. "Trouble sleeping again?"

"Yeah, sorry if I woke you."

"You didn't wake me per se, but the cold empty spot next to me caught my attention." Ginny slipped around in front of him and hugged him. "Want to talk?"

"I don't know."

Ginny giggled. "Well that doesn't give me a lot of direction." She giggled again.

"Can't I just play seeker and have fun?" he said.

"Sure you can, the contract is at Bernard's office. Set another meeting with the Cannons and try to work out a deal," Ginny suggested.

"So why haven't I done it. It's been three days already."

"I don't know. Why haven't you?" she questioned him with a small smile. Harry sighed. "Come back to bed and keep me warm, I need my sleep. I have quidditch practice tomorrow." She gently elbowed him in the ribs and took his hand, pulling him back to their bed.

* * *

Harry rose the next day and went to Bernard's office to read the contract over again. The terms were getting close to those he would agree too. The salary and charity work was at an acceptable level, but the major sticking points of free time and blocked out dates remained unresolved. Bernard said the he thought one more tough round of negotiations would result in a deal. If that happened quickly he could be playing in a week. Yet he sat in a side office, contemplating if quidditch is what would make him happy.

"Hello Harry," Bernard poked his head in, "how are you doing?"

"I don't know," Harry said disappointedly.

"Why the long face?" asked the lawyer. Harry didn't answer.

"Harry, you've been through a lot of trauma the last few weeks. Nobody's going to scream if it takes a few more days to work all this out. The Cannons don't dare push, not with your story plastered all over the newspapers. Take your time."

"Thanks, I think I'll take them home so Ginny can weigh in on them too." Harry stood from the table and stuffed the contracts in his satchel before saying goodbye and leaving the office.

Harry apparated to the Ministry of Magic, checked his wand at the service desk, and made his way to Kingsley's office.

"May I see the minister please?" Harry said to the pretty receptionist.

"What time is your appointment? Mr…" the receptionist looked to her daily scheduler.

"No appointment, Harry Potter."

"Oh, Mr. Potter…he's busy, I doubt he'll see you, but let me check.' She rose from her station and stepped into Kingsley's office. The door quickly swung open and Kingsley waved him in.

"Welcome, have a seat." The office was back to its original layout. "Care for a drink?" the Minister offered. Kingsley settled into a large armchair near the fireplace.

Harry chose the other armchair. "No thank you on the drink."

"What can I do for you Harry?"

"Tell me more about the job. You know, what is training like and who would I report to? That kind of thing," Harry requested.

"The training is in four sections. First there is the practical use of spells and charms. I dare say that won't be an issue. Second is discreet actions and disillusionment. Third is investigative procedures and gathering of evidence. Fourth, and I'm sure your favorite, is proper departmental processes and documentation." Kingsley laughed softly at his joke.

"Normally it takes a wizard between one and a half to two years to complete all the phases. You will be assigned a partner and a mentor. Your partner will perform all tasks with you, and if you both make it through the program, will most likely be your partner upon becoming a full fledged Auror. Your mentor is responsible for making sure you have enough support to succeed. The mentor reports to the head of training."

"I see. Who would I be teamed up with?" Harry queried.

"I have no idea. It depends on who's available and a personality match of your profiles," Kingsley answered.

"Harry, I have no doubts whatsoever about your abilities. I know you will make a great Auror. I can't help but think the others are going to look up to you, and I think they'll all respect you. Like it or not, you are a leader," Kingsley advised.

"Thanks, I'll let you know." Harry got up and the men shook hands. Kingsley escorted him from the office.

* * *

When he arrived at the carriage house, Ron was waiting for him on the steps to the loft. "Hey mate what's going on. Why haven't you signed yet? We need you, we only win about sixty percent without you, and we need to do way better to have a shot at the title again."

"Sorry Ron, I just…I'm not sure," Harry said as he climbed the steps past his friend and opened the door. Come on in." Ron followed and then went right to the cooler to grab a butterbeer.

"Want one?" Ron asked.

"No, but thanks for offering." He grinned at Ron, as his best friend made himself at home in Harry's living room.

"So, why haven't you signed? They caved right, gave you everything you asked for." Ron took a big swig of his drink.

"No, they didn't. They haven't met the demands for nights off and block out days. To be honest I'm kind of tired of fighting over it. I'm not being unreasonable. And I'm looking seriously at Kingsley's job offer," Harry said.

"Huh, Hermione said that's what she thought it was, but I didn't think so. What got you to thinking that way? What about you and me conquering the quidditch world?" Ron said expectantly.

"We've conquered the quidditch world twice already. And I love playing quidditch, but I wonder about being an Auror. After the trial and everything was over I realized I missed it. Not the being held captive part, but the chase and adrenaline and figuring out what the truth was. I felt like what I was doing mattered." Harry drained his butterbeer. "I'm not sure, haven't made up my mind. When I do I'll let you know," Harry offered.

"Just, make it quick. Our new seeker can't find his arse with both hands and a map, much less the bloody snitch. Well I have to go; it's my turn to cook. If I don't go now I can't get to town, get the takeout and get it in my own pans before 'Mione gets back." He grinned, and left the loft.

The loft wasn't quiet for long before Ginny flooed back from practice. She was in a sour mood when she arrived. Ginny threw her bag into the corner, and stormed across the loft to the cooler looking for a drink. She grabbed the last cold butterbeer and plopped onto the couch.

"That's quite an entrance, what happened to set you off?" Harry said as he came into the room from the loo.

"I lost my starting spot!" Ginny fumed. "With everything going on and missed practice, and I'm still not back to one-hundred percent physically, and I haven't been able to watch game film…" Ginny sighed heavily as her explanation left her.

"I see…sorry about that," Harry said in a soothing voice.

"What are you sorry for? You didn't cause this!" Ginny snapped.

Harry walked around behind her and started rubbing her shoulders. "Gin, it wasn't an 'I'm sorry' that I felt it was my fault, it was an 'I'm sorry' it had to happen. Geez, even I'm not that pathetic."

Ginny smiled up at him. "Sorry honey." She leaned back into his massage. "Mmmm more to the left….mmm…that's good…"

"Is it a permanent change?"

"I don't think so, but Gwenog says Caitlin has the spot until I prove I'm better," Ginny said tiredly. "Mmmm that's the spot, ohhh that feels nice."

"Whatever we need to do to get you back in we'll do. I'll practice with you all the time if you need it," Harry offered. His hand movements changed from the deep massaging to more of a light caress and he felt Ginny's muscles relax.

With his masseuse duties concluded Harry took Ginny to town for dinner. After dinner the couple pulled their overcoats tight against the late October chill and walked through the town square. After a brief walk they found themselves by the river watching the water ripple in the reflection of the town's lights.

"I went to see Kingsley today," Harry started.

"So you're thinking about it?" Ginny looped her arm in his.

"Yes…no…oh hell Gin, I don't know what to do! On one level I want to play quidditch and just have fun. But in another way I feel like it's my responsibility to get the Aurors back up to snuff and do some real work in eradicating evil and dark wizards…I don't know." He sighed. "And if I'm going to be truthful, part of me misses helping people who need it. You know, my 'saving people thing' maybe it's more a part of who I am than I care to admit."

"Why do you want to play quidditch?" she asked quickly.

"Because it's fun, it makes me happy. I love it." He turned and looked at her sweet face. Her cheeks were tinged pink from the cold.

"Why do you want to become an Auror?" she countered.

"Because I'm good at it, and when we put away Puzin, Dawlish and the others, it felt right. I was proud of beating them at their own game, it mattered. I felt like I could do anything."

"Why is it your responsibility? Don't you get the same feeling when you win a match?" she pushed him along gently.

"I don't know. I like winning, but the two feelings are different. I don't know." Harry turned and faced the river again. Ginny stepped between him and the railing and pulled his arms around her waist. The couple watched the river in silence.

* * *

Harry lay in bed staring at the ceiling. Ginny was snuggled up against him, his old practice jersey felt smooth and soft against his chest. Ginny's arm, stretched across his chest, rose and fell with his breathing. Carefully he slipped her arm to the side and slid out from under the covers.

Harry sat on the couch, absently thinking about the decision that ruled his life, and in essence, controlled his life. 'What is it about me? Hermione always called it a _saving people thing_, is that what it was? A hero complex?' He stared out the window. 'What drives me to do this? Why should I put my life, Ginny's life, and our future, in jeopardy by getting into fighting dark wizards for a living? Because its part of who I am.'

"What happens if I just keep playing quidditch? Sure I end up in the emergency ward a lot, but they've always been able to fix me up. I'm even good at the fan thing now and the press conferences.' He thought about quidditch 'What about George? My promotional items will stop selling if I quit, that might put the joke shop in trouble financially… no, he's raking it in just on joke stuff, regardless of quidditch gear. What about Bernard? All the work the man did and he'd end up with nothing. This option wasn't in the handshake deal.'

'Why don't I go back to bed...what…back to bed?' Harry lifted his head and saw Ginny standing in front of him. "What?"

"I said… Why don't you come back to bed?" she smiled.

"Can't sleep," he explained.

"Well neither can I with you jumping in and out of bed every night like a rabbit." She grinned at him. "Same problem?"

"Yes." He sighed.

"Ready to talk about it yet?" she prodded.

"I guess. Can I just play quidditch and leave the law enforcement stuff be? Do you think I'd be happy just chasing a snitch?" he wondered aloud.

"If you want to play quidditch fight out the contract and go play." she advised.

"But what about the Aurors, or the people who need the Aurors, what about them? What about me?" he questioned Ginny, truly wanting her opinion. "In a way, it feels like deep down, I was born to do this."

"Somebody else will do it." she answered.

"Will they? What if they aren't as good as me? If I take the ministry job, what about the Cannons?"

"They'll survive. Might even end up back in the cellar of the standings where they belong." Ginny smiled.

"What about the fans, like Daniel?" he said softly.

"Is that part of this? You're afraid of letting down the children?" she asked softly.

"Yes…I never had a hero. What if I'm their hero and I quit?" he looked to his fiancée with sad eyes.

"Merlin, I love you Harry. You have such a soft heart." She sat on the arm of the sofa, facing him. "Honey, you do realize that not every problem in the world is yours to solve, right? The kids will find new players to cheer for."

"Gin, do you think what Dawlish said is true; that I play God and meddle in people's lives?" he asked petulantly.

"No, you have always done what is right, or for the greater good, regardless of the impact on you personally. You do not meddle," Ginny said. "Who, and what you are, is what got me the man I love. The man I can't do without."

He sighed again. "But that could happen. If I take this job, one day, I might not come home."

"I'm aware of that Harry." Ginny held his hands. "Harry, from the day I first met you, someone has been trying to kill you. It's not a new feeling for me. Look, you beat Tom how many times? And you beat Dawlish and his cronies and any other number of dark wizards. I understand what's at stake."

"Harry, think about Daniel, you're his friend and role model, right? What would it mean to him if you got the werewolf that attacked him?" Ginny held his hands tighter. "Would that mean more than catching a snitch for him?"

Harry stared out into the night again. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to do your best. I don't care if it's playing seeker, catching dark wizards or cleaning vegetables down at the market. You have to decide this. I'll go along with whatever you choose."

Ginny flashed him a quick smile. "But if you choose the vegetable cleaner; I'll have to look up that Malcom guy who has all the chocolate frog money the prophet said I was eloping with." She laughed and rested her head on Harry's shoulder, before getting serious. "Honey, I think you know what you want to do, you just have to admit it."

Ginny sat with him in silence for a bit before shuffling back off to bed, leaving him to his thoughts.

* * *

The next day Ginny didn't have practice. Harry was brooding, so she went to the Burrow to visit her mother. The two women were conversing about their favorite subject; the raven-haired man that could drive her daughter to distraction.

"I swear Mum, if he wakes me up again tonight…"

"Dear, calm down. Why do you think this is so hard for him? For all the times he's said he's done with dark wizards, why not just keep playing quidditch?" Molly questioned her daughter over their tea.

"Because deep down Harry thinks he can do the job of Auror better than anyone. It's incredibly arrogant for him to think that way, but I really feel as though in his heart and soul, he believes he is meant to be an Auror." She sipped her tea. "I'm not sure I don't believe it. Mum as good as he is on a broom, he very well might be better at being an Auror."

Ginny stared out the window to the back yard. "With the capture of Puzin and Dawlish, I think he's realized how much he misses the action and how much he really loves doing the right thing."

"How do you feel about it Ginny?" Molly asked with concern.

"Well, as I explained to him; ever since we first met him, someone or something has been trying to kill him. It's not a new experience for me, I understand," Ginny reasoned.

"You think he's going to choose to be an Auror?"

"I bet he will. He just doesn't want to let go of quidditch. In a way, it's like quidditch represents the childhood he never had. It was the first thing in his life that he did just for himself. If he gives it up he's afraid he'll never feel like a kid again, which is a shame. He at least should have been able to be a child.

"Oh, hello Harry, how are you?" Molly said quickly as Harry entered the kitchen.

"I'm fine. Gin can I talk to you alone?" he smiled at her.

"Sure." She picked her cloak from the hook by the door and led him outside to the front porch. "What's up?"

"I'm employed," he said.

"Good… are you going to tell me what you decided?" she prodded.

"You are looking at the new vegetable washer at Wilson's market," he said proudly.

"Damnit Harry!" She tackled him and began tickling his ribs. "Spill it! Spill it!" She kept tickling. Harry was scooting across the porch on his back, in an effort to get away. "Tell me now!" Ginny straddled his waist, using her knees to contain his movements.

"I did!" he gasped. "I'm working at the market!" Ginny got a good hold on his left knee and went to work on it. Harry thrashed about, fighting back the laughter and the giggles.

"Prat! Tell me NOW!" Ginny half-screamed, half-laughed. Neither of them noticed the guest standing on the front porch.

"Looks like I chose the wrong person. My newest Auror manhandled by his girlfriend. Such a shame. What is the department coming too?" Kingsley smiled at the wrestling couple. "Excuse me; I'm here to see Molly." The Minister of Magic stepped over the young couple that was now kissing fiercely.

A/N- For those readers interested in cars and racing, the posters are a reference to another story by Quidditchref called 'Grand Prix Wizard' that is posted at another site. Check it out, and some of his other work too.


	36. Traitorous Behavior

**Traitorous Behavior**

The next two weeks ran together into one big blur for Harry and Ginny. Harry was off early in the mornings, getting all the paperwork and supplies needed for Auror training. Ginny was practicing tirelessly, in an all out effort to regain her starting position with the Harpies. Every day, after their official work or training was completed,the couple would help each other. Harry flew with Ginny every night. Ginny dueled with Harry to keep his reflexes sharp.

Sam Westin's appointment as Senior Auror was well received, especially once Harry and Ginny stated how much they trusted the man. Each of the men involved in the plot to kill Harry was found guilty of all charges. Smeltz was placed in a regular security Ministry prison for his minor offenses. Dawlish, Puzin, and Everett were sentenced to Azkaban. Dawlish's sentence was set to begin as soon as he was discharged from St. Mungo's, where his mental stability was still being considered.

The goblin issue was more delicate to handle since the goblins did not necessarily abide by wizarding law. Kingsley assured Harry he was working towards a meeting with the leaders of the goblin government, but the situation required a great amount of tact and diplomacy. Which was political speak for 'trying not to piss off the goblins' as far as Harry was concerned.

* * *

In a small, quiet bedroom in Wales a boy was reading the sports section of _The Daily Prophet_. The boy always stole that section of the paper before his father ever saw it, and every morning he would devour the quidditch news for the day before heading off to school. His eyes welled with tears, he began to cry as he finished the article.

_The Best to Never Play the Game Again_

_As stated in a press release from his agent, Harry Potter has retired from professional quidditch. Potter, whose record for snitch catches is by far the best the league has seen in over one hundred years, has officially called it quits; taking a job in The Department of Magical Law Enforcement, within the Ministry of Magic. His incredible catch record of 74-3 may well stand untouched for centuries. However, many people agree it was Potter's leadership that transformed the ever-struggling Cannons franchise from league laughingstock to league champions. Once the best-friend duo of Harry Potter and keeper Ronald Weasley joined the team, the franchise set records for margin of victory, wins per season, snitches caught and of course two consecutive QWC titles._

_Potter was quoted recently as saying, "I have confidence that Ron, Wade and the other team members will continue to win and make their fans proud. I'll miss each team member and coach tremendously. Coach Grey was not just my coach, but was a friend as well."_

_When asked about the change in career he said the following. "I have to do this. There are more important duties for me to fulfill than simply playing quidditch. I'm confident that I'm making the right decision. I would be lying if I said I won't miss It, I will. Quidditch was the first thing I ever excelled at and I will cherish the memories of playing for the rest of my life. I won't really miss all the time spent in the emergency ward after crashing with Viktor."_

_When asked about his fans, Mr. Potter's mood became somber before saying, "I am sorry if I've disappointed my fans, it is a feeling I continue to struggle with. I can only hope that if my fans saw me as a hero, or role model, that I can continue in those roles with my new profession. While I may not be playing any longer, I'd like to think I can still exude the qualities people will find acceptable. As for everyone wearing those snitch shirts, or 'Future Mrs. Potter' sweats, I will still allow the merchandise to be marketed. All proceeds from the sale of Harry Potter merchandise will be donated to Sister Elizabeth's Hospital in Wales, more specifically, to the Experimental Cures and Research Foundation. The team there is doing incredible work that I take a personal interest in."_

_And so quidditch fans, the career of possibly the greatest seeker in history came to a premature close yesterday. While some in the league continue to feel Mr. Potter's contract issues with the Cannons management and the QWC league caused his exit, he has vehemently denied such claims, saying, "… in the end, the contracts offered were indeed acceptable…", but that he wanted to make a lifestyle change._

_Good luck Harry Potter, we all hope your catch record for dark wizards rivals that of the golden snitch._

The boy's father stepped into the room and ruffled the boy's hair. "Why the long face son?"

The boy sniffed. "Harry quit dad, he just quit."

"I see, does it say why?" Ralph Warrington asked.

"He's going to work for the Ministry of Magic." Daniel pushed the paper over to his father. "Dad, he promised me he'd play again, and that he'd send me tickets. And he promised to see me play this year too. And he didn't do any of it. He lied to me!" Daniel spouted off.

"Son, being a grownup is hard, and sometimes things don't go according to plan, I don't know…"

Daniel's Mum entered the room. "Excuse me, Daniel, you have some visitors. You'll have to make it quick; we need to leave for your game in about thirty minutes." She handed the boy his neon green jersey. "Here you go, freshly laundered. Now, put it on and go meet your friends in the sitting room."

Daniel led his parents to the sitting room. Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron waited patiently.

"Hi Daniel," Harry and Ginny said simultaneously. Harry continued on alone noting the boy's red eyes. "Daniel, I wanted to come by to see you. I take it you read the newspaper article about me retiring?"

"Yes." Daniel gazed at the floor before looking back at Harry. "You told me you'd play-and I'd get tickets-and you'd come see one of my games-and you're not!" he said in a rush.

"I know Daniel. We're here to go to your game today. You know Ginny and me. This…" he motioned towards his friends, "is the Cannons keeper Ron Weasley, and his wife Hermione." Daniel's mood lightened.

Harry continued, "Daniel, as much as I love to play quidditch, I have more important things to do. The Minister of Magic asked me personally to help fight crime and dark wizards, and I've told him I will. While it might be disappointing for you, it is better for everyone if I do this. An old friend of mine told me we have to make decisions based on what is right, not what is easy. Quidditch was the easy choice, but not the right choice."

"So you're going to capture bad guys and villains?" the boy asked.

"Yes I am." Harry smiled.

"And werewolves?" he questioned quietly in a voice so small it was hardly heard at all.

"Yes… there is one I very much want to see put away," Harry said confidently, passing the unsaid promise to the scarred boy before him. "Now I say we fly to the game, who's in?"

"ME!" Lynette and Daniel both screamed.

"Oh no," Hermione protested

"Aw come on 'Mione, I haven't dropped you yet have I?" Ron joked.

Everyone hurried from the house to the back yard. "See you at the game!" Harry shouted out as he and Daniel shot off into the sky followed closely by Ginny and Lynette. Ron and Hermione lifted off third, followed by Ralph and Imelda Warrington.

* * *

Upon arriving at the Dragon League pitch Harry and Daniel were quickly mobbed by enthusiastic team mates and children. Unfortunately the commotion brought the game in progress to a halt.

"Daniel! You really do know Harry Potter!" one boy shouted.

"Hey that's Ginny Weasley! She plays for the Harpies!" A slight blond girl gushed. She flipped her hair to show one of Ginny's clip-on ponytails. Other children and a few adults crowded around the group of stars.

"Mr. Weasley can I get an autograph?" a large boy with dark hair called out.

"Whoa, whoa, let's all settle down alright?" Harry held out his arms in an effort to get everyone's attention. He turned to the referee. "I'm sorry for the interruption," Harry apologized. The group of fans continued on in a boisterous fashion.

"Hey, hey…" Harry tried to calm the children.

A loud whistle silenced the crowd. Harry turned to see Ginny pulling her fingers from her lips. "Look, everyone. As much as Ron, Harry and I love the attention, you all have games to play. Let's go off to the side and get this game going again," Ginny commanded. Everyone obeyed the order, some grumbled.

"Hey guys, don't worry we'll be here for a while. Anyone that wants an autograph or picture will get one, just form a line," Harry explained. The smiles returned to the children's faces.

The rest of the morning was spent at the Dragon League quidditch field watching young children play the game three of them loved, and Hermione tolerated. After the games Harry, Ginny and Ron sat with each team for pictures.

Harry stood from the last photo to face the large group of children still assembled. "You know what? I'm getting pretty hungry…" Harry teased the children. "I say…ice cream for everyone!" The kids all cheered.

"Daniel's buying!" Harry hollered. Daniel's mouth fell open in disbelief, his face flushed in response. Lynnette laughed and squealed at her brother's predicament.

"Just kidding, Ron's buying!" Harry grinned. "Let's go!" The lot of children cheered. He led the kids down the street with Ron protesting in the background.

The crowd packed the ice cream parlor to capacity and overflowed onto the sidewalk out front. Harry brought a second tray of desserts to the table, doling out various flavors, indulging in a bit of chocolate, raspberry swirl himself.

He smiled, watching Daniel flick different colored sprinkles at his team mates, and his team mates flick them back, in a small scale food fight. He'd made peace with his number one fan, and to Harry, that was important.

* * *

The next Tuesday Harry returned to the loft after his first full day of Auror training feeling physically drained and emotionally tired. Ginny was waiting and dragged him into the flat as soon as he unlatched the door.

"Tell me! What was it like?" she squealed with excitement and pulled him over to the sofa.

"Hard, I'm in pretty good shape, but I'm beat," he said. "They wanted to get a feel for how well I duel, so first thing we did was start dueling against the instructors. I battled Kroane, he's my mentor in the program, for two hours straight before it was called a draw."

"Is that good?" Ginny asked, eyes sparkling and alive with happiness.

"Well, I wasn't sure. Then, after the lunch break, we went again and it was called another draw. He had two other Auror's come over and I was able to best both of them after about a half-hour each." He caught a breath. "Afterward I met the others in my class; there are six of us total. The only one I knew was Michael Corner. One of the other recruits asked me how I did, and I told them, the best any of them did was half an hour before being defeated. They were pretty impressed. We'll see if it stays that way after we get into potions."

His recap of the day ended when Ginny's lips took control of his for a series of very long kisses. "I'm so proud of you."

"How about you? What'd you do on your day off?" he asked.

"Well, Wendy and Sandy came over to fly with me. They like me more than Caitlin. After that, Hermione and I apparated to Milan for my dress fitting with Serefina. Oh Harry, my dress is so beautiful, even though it's not all done yet. Hermione was all but drooling over it. Oh, in two weeks, after we do the final details and fittings, I want you to take me to the vaults so we can pick out some jewelry for me to wear during the wedding."

"That is still something I need to find out about. You aren't going anywhere near Gringotts until the thing with the goblins is resolved. Kingsley cornered me today before I left. We're to meet with the goblin's Council Head to discuss matters. I'm supposed to meet them on Friday in Kingsley's office," Harry explained.

"Now the part you won't like at all," he said.

"What?" Ginny eyed him.

"Well, you know how you thought you might move back to the Burrow for few weeks before the wedding to give us some space? Well, you don't need to do that." He drew a breath. "I'll-be-sequestered-in-training-for-six-weeks-starting-in-the-last-week-of-November," rushed out in one long string. "I don't get out till the second of January."

"What about Christmas and New Years?" she said softly.

"We can have visitors on those two days. We're kind of being rushed along so we can catch up to the class that started in September." Harry reached for her hand and she let him take it.

"So did they assign your partner yet?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"Yes, her name is.."

"Ahem, her?" Ginny's arched an eyebrow at the admission.

"Yes, her. Her name is Sydney Buchanan."

"Is she cute?" Ginny pushed.

"Hey, what's with the jealous girlfriend thing all of a sudden?" he asked.

"Harry, I see women ogle you all the time, I…I guess I just want you to make sure she knows you're off limits. As partners you two will be spending lots of days, and probably nights together. I'm protecting my turf I guess," Ginny offered her excuse.

"Okay, well at least you're being honest. Gin, for all the women who ogle me, have I ever paid attention to them? No. Now, she's nice. Not ugly, not beautiful. I don't know maybe better than average?" Harry smiled at his fiancée's possessiveness. "Besides, she's engaged. She and I need to become friends. I thought we could all meet at the Leaky Cauldron for dinner one night."

"Fine, now if I go upstairs and play damsel in distress will you come rescue me?" her eyes gleamed as she teased him.

"Sure, in a bit. Sam warned me today that reporters from _The Daily Prophet_ are trying to get information about the wedding date and time. He suggested we might need extra security." Harry brought the conversation back to a serious tone. "He can assign a team of Aurors to us, but he didn't know if a team of six was enough."

"Well, we'll have to figure that out pretty quick won't we? I know some of the guards for the Harpies do freelance work as private security for the girls. Maybe we can use them?" Ginny pondered.

"Good idea, check into it. Be careful, it would be easy to get sold out by someone we don't know," Harry cautioned.

* * *

The cold winds of November chilled the loft despite the hearty flames in the fireplace. Ginny reclined on the sofa, snuggled under a heavy blanket, diagramming a new play she wanted to try. She checked the clock, it was half seven. Harry was late again. She knew his Auror training would be inconvenient but this was the third time in three days he'd missed dinner.

The flames melted from blazing yellow and orange, to light green and with a whoosh Harry exited the floo. "Hi Gin."

"Hi, if you're going to be late please let me know. Your dinner's on the table with a warming charm on it," she said in a voice that wasn't cross, but wasn't friendly either.

"I'm sorry, I'll do better. I got held up with Kingsley. He and I were discussing the meeting on Friday with the goblins," Harry said as he walked to the table to retrieve his warmed over dinner. "I can't wait to hear their excuses and I'd like an explanation."

"Will it be dangerous?" Ginny eyed him.

"I don't think so...I mean Kingsley will be there…This is good, thanks," Harry answered between mouthfuls of chicken pot pie. "Practice go fine?"

"Uh uhh…" Ginny mumbled as she studied the play she was fine tuning.

Harry smiled at her distraction. He stood, banished his fork and dish to the sink and headed to the spare room to study.

* * *

Harry met Kingsley in the Minister's outer office about twenty minutes before the goblins were to arrive.

"How's training going Harry?" the minister inquired.

"Pretty good I think. My potion work is a little weak, but Sydney, my partner, is really good with it so she's helping me. I'm helping her with some of her defensive spell work, so it's evening out. Sam's idea to balance skill sets is panning out so far."

"Glad to hear it." Kingsley led Harry into his office and each took a chair at a large table.

"Minister if we both sit at this end," Harry pointed to the head of the table "then it will force the goblins to turn their necks to look at us. Makes them more uncomfortable the longer the meeting goes." Harry remembered the tactic from his meetings with Bernard.

Kingsley shook his head. "I hadn't thought of that... Wait, is that why you, and Ginny, took the end seats during the meeting in my office?"

Harry smiled.

"My neck was sore for two days after having to keep turned like that all day." Kingsley smiled. "You don't miss much."

The friends' conversation halted when the Minister's assistant let him know the goblins were in the lobby. Kingsley and Harry both stood when the goblins entered the room.

"Jedral, Ropnick, Ushter, welcome have a seat." The greeting was polite, but stiff. The goblins nodded and took seats down the side of the table. Each goblin shifted in an effort to keep from craning his neck.

Once all the parties settled into their chairs, Kingsley began the proceedings. "Jedral, Ropnick, Ushter, I'd like you to meet Harry Potter. Harry, this is Jedral, Ropnick and Ushter. Harry nodded to the goblins. "Jedral is here as Head of Special Collections for Gringotts. Ropnick is here as Manager of Gringotts. Ushter is present as Head of the Goblin Tribunal."

Everyone at the table looked to the minister to lead the meeting. "Ushter, as I am merely the facilitator of this meeting I'll turn the floor over to you. Please inform Harry as to the goings on from yourperspective."

"Very well Minister Shacklebolt." The goblin nodded slightly towards the minister in deference to the man's authority. Ushter turned his head a little and addressed Harry. "Mr. Potter, in the interest of inter-species relations, your minister has asked the Goblin Tribunal to look into matters concerning Gringotts. More precisely, if the actions of Jedral and Ropnick may, or may not, have violated goblin law."

"Okay," Harry replied hesitantly.

"I and the tribunal have investigated the situation and have found that neither Jedral nor Ropnick have violated any goblin law. As trustees bound to protect the interests of Gringotts they have and will assert their rights to protect that which is deemed to be owed to Gringotts. After you, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger broke in and subsequently escaped, it was determined in the best interest of the bank to pursue restitution."

"If that's the case why wasn't I notified about an amount owed?" Harry asked.

"It was determined that monetary compensation would not be sufficient," Jedral said venomously.

"I see… So in a sense, they've done nothing wrong. They were just protecting the image of the bank?" Harry offered with a calculating smile.

"Yes, we are happy you see our side of the matter." Ropnick gave Harry an uneasy smile in return.

"Well then, I'll need to hold a press conference. Kingsley can I use the Ministry press room?" Harry glanced at Kingsley.

"Press conference?" Ushter asked with a bit of alarm. "There isn't really cause for a press conference is there. We goblins try to avoid the spotlight."

"With the way you run the bank, I'm sure you do. But I don't. In fact, I've been accused in the recent past of using the media to pressure officials into doing my bidding. So, I'll be calling a press conference for this afternoon; the three of you may want to be there. The subject of the press conference will be a complete listing of all the 'debt clearing' contracts that I'm aware of. If my memory is correct, between Puzin, Tenney and Everett there were thirty-seven active contracts. Is that number close to correct Jedral?" Harry questioned the goblin on his left.

"Approximately," replied the goblin gruffly.

"I'm sure the wizards doing business with the bank will be interested in those numbers, and I know of at least seven more contracts that were completed by Puzin and Tenney in the recent past."

Harry stared at the trio of goblins and continued outlining the plan, "Then, I'll go public with the incidents regarding my adventure, and how they were brought on by a murder plot financed by the bank. After that, I'll make a very public show of canceling my accounts and withdrawing not only my own fortune, but those of the Potter family and Black family as well. I also have promises that all the Weasley and Granger accounts will be closed," Harry explained and paused in his speech for effect.

"While the last two accounts are not in the same value range as the vaults I control, they are high profile accounts. When it becomes public knowledge that we as a group no longer trust the bank, I'm sure other account holders will find suitable alternatives for their banking needs." Harry finished.

"Mr. Potter, as goblins we pride ourselves of keeping our business separate from our personal lives. There is no need to make this a personal vendetta when the officers of Gringotts were merely trying to protect the bank's interests," Ushter defended the goblins actions.

"I'm sorry, that's idiocy. It became personal the moment you placed a price on my head," Harry said firmly, staring directly into the goblins beady eyes. "Oh, one more thing. As I understand goblin law, a contract is considered a life debt of sorts, correct? In Puzin's memory I watched Jedral state as such, is this indeed true?"

"Yes, goblins as a race hold people to their word," Ushter said with an air of importance.

"Good." Harry smiled "Because the thirty-four active contracts, not including the contract on me and my friends, have a value of just under one million Galleons. Once each of those went unfulfilled the value was doubled, as per Jedral's word, backed by goblin law. Add to that amount, double the contract on me and double the contracts of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, and as I figure it the bank owes me in excess of nine million Galleons," Harry concluded after doing the quick math in his head.

All three goblins went a bit paler than their normally chalky complexions. All three remained silent.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear a response. Do I have that right?" Harry prodded the goblins.

"No, you have used faulty logic, no such agreement exists, not exactly as you have described it." With a wave of his small thin hand, Ushter dismissed Harry's claim.

"Really? Let me tell you now that I have seen Nicholas Puzin's memories, and know the specific agreement terms." Harry kept his gaze focused on the three nervous goblins facing him. "Here's what I know…" and Harry began to describe Puzin's memory.

"…_the terms are as follows," Jedral croaked. "Each of you three are responsible for the entirety of the contracts. Until the contract is completed, each of you is responsible for the proper execution of the contract."_

_Each wizard nodded._

_Jedral continued, "There are no exceptions. If the contract is taken and falls incomplete the recoupment fee is double the price of the original contract. That fee is due by any of the original signatory's of the contract that survive, upon demand, regardless of the current state of the contract."_

_Each wizard nodded again._

"_Please note, the recoupment fee is transferred to any wizard that may gain ownership of the contracts by besting any, or all of the participants in this agreement." Jedral clarified. "In case any of you might be looking to double-cross the others." The goblin grinned evilly…_

"So, it seems to me that since I bested your associates, I now own the contracts. All of them." Harry's scowl became even fiercer.

"But that provision wasn't meant for you, it was meant for those in our employ…" Ropnick blurted out in a scratchy voice.

"I don't see where that matters. It is not my fault you failed to recognize the possibility that the subject of the contract might defeat the owners of the contract. And, the deal refers to anyone who swore the oath and was bound to the contract." Harry dismissed the goblin's excuse with a wave of his hand.

Harry took a deep breath and continued to speak slowly and clearly, "Now, I'll say it again. I own the contracts…all of them…don't I? And the contract amounts are now double the original value? And it is due upon my demand?"

"Yes," Ropnick grumbled in an angry whisper.

"So then, the bank will need to have my gold ready immediately after this meeting. Which will be in about two minutes." Harry stared at the goblins, daring them to disagree.

"Mr. Potter, we cannot have such a large amount of gold ready in such a short amount of time!" Ropnick said with alarm.

"Excuse me, the amounts have been promised as we all know." Harry stared through the Goblin Tribunal leader. "What is the penalty for not paying a debt on time?"

"The amount is doubled, and the creditor may seek alternate means of satisfying the debt," Ushter admitted lowly.

"So if the demand is not met, the amount owed will increase to over eighteen million Galleons and I can claim property or lives until I feel the debt has been paid? Including seizing ownership of the bank?" Harry asked. Ushter and the two bank officers shifted in their chairs. "AM I CORRECT?" Harry bellowed, startling everyone at the table.

"You are correct," Ushter muttered in defeat.

Harry waited before speaking again, leaving the room in an uneasy silence. He cast Kingsley a warning look that let the man know not to break the silence. After the debilitating silence grew to a stifling pressure, Harry spoke again in a calm slow voice. "I'll assume from your lack of response that you would like to seek a compromise?"

"Here is my proposal. The business of murdering those with debts will end immediately. Each of you will take a blood oath to ensure it. The contracts on me, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, now Hermione Weasley are now in my possession. As owner of those contracts it is my right to collect on them as I see fit. As a compromise, I will not call the debt owed to me by the bank, at this time. I will not hold the press conference or remove my fortunes from Gringotts. Each of you will swear an oath promising to abide by my wishes." Harry kept his gaze focused on the goblins.

"I honestly have no urge to run a bank or determine bank policy. Nor do I want to see the downfall of the great institution that is Gringotts. My only concern is the lawlessness of the past, future attempts to rectify debts, and the safety and welfare of my friends and family." Harry paused.

"Mr. Potter, you are stating that you will not call in the debt owed, for the time being, if we abide by the following agreement?" Ushter asked. "The goblins will cease allowing the extermination of debtors for all debts past, present and future. The goblins and Gringotts will ensure the safety of Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger/Weasley and any other Potter or Weasley family members, as it pertains to bank business. In consideration of these allowances, Harry Potter assures the bank and the goblins that he will not call his debt in the near future. He will not make public his current distrust of the bank and he will not remove any of his gold or valuables from the bank," Ushter restated the terms.

The goblins reached across to shake hands.

"Not so fast," Harry warned. "First, the terms ensuring the safety of me and my friends and family last for their natural lives, not merely the time frame until the debt is repaid to me. Second, I'll give you the term of one calendar year to pay the debt owed to me. Third, the promise involving removing gold from the vaults is not accurate as you've stated it. I have not promised not to make withdrawals. I have promised not to close the accounts or move the entirety of my fortunes," He finished clarifying his proposal.

"Understood," the head of the Goblin Tribunal agreed.

"Agreed," Ropnick and Jedral replied in unison.

"Kingsley, do you have any comments or concerns?" Harry asked the minister, who had remained silent for most of the meeting.

"I think you've reached an equitable agreement," Kingsley appraised.

"I agree," Harry said.

Harry and the goblins took the oaths and the agreement became binding. The group stood and shook hands ending the meeting. The three goblins left, leaving Harry alone with the Minister of Magic. Kingsley thumped Harry on the back in congratulations, Harry smiled back at him.

"Think they'll hold up their end Kingsley?"

"Without a doubt, to a goblin their word is the same as an unbreakable vow to us wizards. I'm surprised they agreed." The minister smiled.

"Well, it was either agree or hand me the keys to Gringotts." Harry grinned in satisfaction.

"Harry, why don't you become Minister of Magic, and I'll go back to being an Auror." Kingsley suggested in jest.

"How 'bout you take me to lunch for fish and chips at the muggle pub down on the corner?" Harry returned.

"Deal." Kingsley escorted Harry from his office.

* * *

Family dinner at the Burrow that Sunday night was a rambunctious affair. Most all the family was there. Charlie was present with Jaclyn at his side. Bill and Fleur were also there. Victoire was playing in the study with Harry and Teddy. When Ginny found him he was 'trapped' by the two children and howling in supposed 'pain' as Teddy and Victoire took turns twisting his arms and lying across his chest. Harry's screams for help went unheeded.

George and Ron concentrated on their chess match, it appeared Ron's streak was about to become 387-0 against family members. Harry knew at least a third of those losses were his.

"Are you done acting like you're five yet?" Ginny smiled down at her future husband.

"Not really." He grinned back. With a quick flip he lifted his niece in the air and tickled her until she squealed in delight. This caused Teddy to come to her rescue by tickling Harry's ribs.

"Help! Two on one, help me Gin!" he begged though a laugh.

"Oh, I'll help…" Ginny smirked and dove to the floor to help Teddy tickle Harry.

The three of them tickled Harry until he retaliated. With a sweep of his arms all three antagonists floated into the air, suspended by his non-verbal, wandless levitation spells.

"Papa Harry, that's cheating… no magic!" Teddy claimed.

"Hmmm, I don't remember that rule." He grinned at his godson. Slowly he turned each of them so they were upside down.

"Dinner!" Molly called from the kitchen.

"Put me down Potter!" Ginny hissed.

"For your traitorous behavior you get put down last," he informed his fiancée. He turned Victoire right side up and settled her to the floor. "Go get cleaned up for dinner sweetie." She nodded and raced to the bathroom.

"Alright Mister Lupin, you too, upstairs and wash hands for dinner." He softly set the boy down on his back. Teddy jumped up and he too ran for the bathroom.

"Now Miss Weasley, what have you got to say for yourself? Aiding the enemy in a vicious attack on your very own fiancé?" Harry got up from the floor. Ginny was still hanging upside down before him. Her feet brushed the ceiling; her head was at a level just below his, her long hair was nearly to his waist.

"I'll get you for this! That's what I have to say," she growled.

"Do we need to work on your temper?" Harry chuckled. "Hmmm... Have I ever kissed you upside down?" He took her head in his hands and supported it gently. Slowly he leaned down to kiss her. At first she resisted, but then he felt her smile into the kiss, and soon she was kissing him back.

Teddy yanked them back to reality. "Gramma! Harry is hanging Ginny upside down! And…ewwww…he's making her kiss him!" he hollered from the door to the study.

"Harry, please let my daughter down so she can come eat!" Arthur laughingly shouted.

Harry stopped the kissing. "Go to the table Teddy," he grumbled. The child scooted away. Harry kissed a very flushed, still upside down Ginny, one last time before turning her over and guiding her to the floor. She stepped unsteadily; he pulled her into a hug. "I love you."

"Upside down was nice, I might have to repay you." She smiled. "Let's eat."

* * *

The next morning the mood was more somber as Harry readied his trunk in anticipation of leaving for training. Ginny brooded around the kitchen as she wiped the counter. Harry stuffed a few last items into the trunk and performed a shrinking charm on it.

"All set then?" she questioned softly while she walked over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Yeah, all set… Hey it won't be too long before we'll be back together, and take care of that little wedding thing." He smiled.

"I'll miss you." She kissed his neck and hugged him tighter.

"I know, I'll write when I can. I don't know what's going to happen, or how often I'll be able to write," Harry consoled her. "You keep your head in your flying. You outflew Caitlin by a ton last week. There's no way Gwenog can keep you out of the starting lineup for much longer."

"Be careful, I know training will be dangerous." She kissed him hard and he returned the kiss with passion. She broke the kiss. "I love you Harry...bye."

"Love you too." And after one more brief kiss he picked up the reduced in size trunk, put it in his rucksack and stepped into the floo.

Ginny sighed. "Five weeks until Christmas. Six weeks, four days until the wedding," she said aloud to the empty flat. She tread up the stairs to the loft and saw his old practice jersey folded neatly on the bed. A single rose and a note lay on top of it. She picked up the flower and inhaled its sweet fragrance before setting the flower back on the bed. Then she picked up the note and the jersey. The smell of his cologne caught her attention; he'd scented the jersey like she'd done when she left for school two years ago. Quickly, Ginny pulled off her jumper and pulled on the worn oversize jersey, relishing in the scent. She opened the note.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I know six weeks seems like forever right now, it does for me too. I'll miss you, of course, but that's no excuse for either of us to mope around. Go out with Wendy and the girls, have fun and fly hard. Win your spot back! I'm not marrying some second string wannabe quidditch star. I'm Harry Potter and I deserve the best! (Which is you by the way!)_

_Hey, after all we've been through, we can do six weeks. No problem. Keep the jersey close, it might help._

_Fly fast Chaser Girl._

_All my love,_

_Harry._


	37. Favorite Days

**Favorite Days**

The darkened room was quiet except for the labored breathing of Harry and Sydney. Both tried to regain a normal breathing pattern by taking deep breaths and holding it for a few moments before exhaling. Harry could feel Sydney exhale into his neck, her body pressed tightly against his back.

"We okay?" she questioned quietly, not wanting anyone to hear.

"Yes," Harry replied just as softly.

"We need to get going before they find us," Sydney whispered.

"Right, we'll go in by way of the west door. They'll never be expecting us to do that," Harry explained. Sydney nodded. Harry barely saw the movement of her blond hair in the darkness.

He stood carefully. Sydney stayed close knowing any noise at all would give them away, their secret would be out. She stayed close to Harry, matching her stride to his, so she wouldn't trip him up. At the door she slipped in beside him and looked him in the eye.

Harry pulled the door open quickly and quietly, "_Stupefy! Stupefy!_" He ducked and rolled left as he shot his spells.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Sydney's spell blasted its target as Harry dove and freed her line of sight. The instant her spell left her wand she dove straight forward, twisted onto her back and pointed her wand over the door targeting another defender. "_Petrificus Totalis!_" The assailant waiting on the ledge fell to the ground.

Harry was back up, scouring the room in a deliberate pattern, wand out and ready. Sydney jumped up and covered his back. After a few more agonizing seconds they heard the 'all clear' buzzer and the exercise was over.

"Potter, Buchanan! Well done, your time on the simulation was seven minutes, thirty-one seconds. Well done!" Mitchell Kroane announced from the observation deck above.

Sydney gave Harry a big smile, which he returned.

"Potter, Buchanan, what made you decide to use the east corridor to gain entry?" another Auror questioned from above.

Harry and Sydney turned and craned their necks to see the glass walled booth above. "It was the least protected way in," Harry offered to his superiors.

"No, it was protected by several wards and two curses. It was very well protected," Kroane called back.

"Depends how you look at it sir," Sydney took over their explanation. "We thought with the wards up the opponent might feel as though that particular entrance was safe and wouldn't defend it as much."

"And we were right," Harry added in. "We caught them all by surprise; they never got off a spell."

"We are aware of that!" Kroane replied tersely. His voice echoed and for some reason he didn't sound pleased.

"Tinkers, Evers, Chance, Sandberg! What have you got to say for yourselves?" Kroane now stared down at his training staff, completely unsatisfied with their performance.

"We got beat sir, I don't have an excuse. Nobody's ever made it through the east corridor before," Tinkers explained.

"You four in my office," Mitchell Kroane ordered the trainers. "Potter, Buchanan, we'll be talking about this again, later. Clean up and go back to the dorm. Well done."

After showering and pulling on fresh clothes, Sydney and Harry sat in the locker room conversing with a few of the other trainees about the simulation.

"No bloody way! Seven minutes and change? No way. You're lying." Beth Andrews shook her head in disbelief. "The all time record is just over ten minutes, and nobody's been below eleven minutes in years. Mike and I are the fastest pair here and we timed in at eleven and twenty-two."

"Ahem, were the fastest… past tense," Sydney corrected Beth with a confident smile. "Come on Harry, let's get dinner." Harry nodded and the partners left for the cafeteria.

Once sitting alone at a table, Sydney turned her gaze on her partner. "Explain Potter; no way we should have been able to do that."

Harry smiled. "Look, they set wards to keep us out. We both came up with the plan to go that way instead of down the chute and we guessed right."

"But the wards never touched us. And we waltzed past the curses without any repercussions," Sydney explained.

"Well, their defenses seem to be…lacking." Harry smiled. He noticed the girl picking at her broccoli. "Eat your vegetables."

"You know something, and you should be sharing it with your partner." She scowled playfully.

Harry debated the decision in his head. 'Do I tell her or not? I'm not supposed to keep secrets from her...I can't divulge that I can sense the wards, not until we know each other better.' With his mental struggle complete he addressed his partner. "Look Sydney, we both have skills that the other doesn't. It's why we're teamed up, to make the strongest possible pairing. I can find my way past lots of magical obstacles and I'm really good at defensive and offensive spell work." He took a breath.

"You best me in potions all the time. I can read the ingredients and make a potion, but you can change them, add stuff or take things out to change the potion's properties. We smelled bad for three days after the cauldron exploded when I tried to improvise a potion, and you can transfigure better than I can too."

"So as long as we stick to our strengths and trust our partner's strengths, we're unbeatable?"

"I don't know about unbeatable, but we've won every contest so far. We can be the best in the class, even if we did start later than the other group," Harry said without a shred of doubt in his voice.

Sydney nodded in agreement. "Eat your damn vegetables," she scolded with a smile, watching him push some lima beans to the side.

* * *

Harry and Sydney pored over a set of plans laid out across the table in their shared dorm. The dorms consisted of two small bedrooms, a shared bath and a common living area. Each pair of partners shared a dorm to facilitate the bonding process. Harry and Sydney contemplated the best way to defend the area marked on the schematic of the house for their upcoming assignment. A knock at the door interrupted their studies.

"Mail call." Two letters were slipped through the crack under the door. Harry retrieved the two envelopes and passed Sydney hers. He quickly tore into his.

_Dear Harry,_

_I was going to start this with 'Hey Seeker Boy' but that doesn't fit now. We'll have to come up with a new nickname for you._

_Glad to hear things are going so well for you and Sydney, and that the first week wasn't too bad. Well other than your mishap with the Carnuple Stinkweed. That must have been horrible (but funny)._

_I've been on my game the last two weeks, for sure. My second string team has outscored the starters almost half the time in scrimmages. That's all but unheard of, Gwenog has to put me back to starter soon or the starting chasers are going to revolt._

_Mum handled the last bit of the flower delivery details with Neville last week. Bill started to layer in the wards for the wedding. He says it's better to do them slowly in layers than all at once. As long as you can talk to Sam about getting the Auror details finalized, then all the planning is done. I CAN"T WAIT!!!_

_How's Sydney holding up? It sounded in your last letter like Kevin wasn't taking the separation very well. Is he still acting jealously towards you? And here I was all worried about Sydney chasing after you._

_I'm at the end, so now I can be mushy. I love you, of course you know that. I miss you, and I think you know that too. Two weeks down, four to go, then you're mine forever._

_Love,_

_Your Soon-to-be-Starting Chaser Girl._

_Ginny_

Harry finished reading and checked to see what Sydney's reaction to her letter was.

Sydney looked glum and let her letter fall to the table.

"You okay?" Harry asked.

"He's being a prat. How many times do I have to tell him I don't fancy you?" She sighed.

"You don't fancy me? Why not? I thought all the witches in Britain want to steal me away from Ginny?" He smiled trying to get her to lighten up. "It's what _Witch Weekly_ says."

"Well, not me. I've only lived with you for two weeks and I'm completely turned off." She turned her head in mock disgust.

"Maybe that'll work with Kevin, write him a letter that goes into all the things you don't like about me, maybe then he'll lay off," Harry offered.

"That might work, if I can find enough paper for the list. It could get pretty long." Sydney smiled.

"Knock yourself out. Ginny's list was forty-one items long." Harry smiled at the recollection of his first morning back at the Burrow after the Final Battle.

Sydney chuckled. "Wow, forty-one…but, I can see it." She grabbed a fresh sheet of parchment and started to compose a letter to Kevin.

* * *

Ginny paced the sidelines scowling in intensity. The Tornadoes held a one-hundred ten point lead over the Harpies. The game was in danger of being a blow out.

"Come on Caitlin!" Ginny screamed. "Change the plays! The ones you're trying aren't working!" Ginny gave a pleading look to Gwenog. Gwenog pointed her to the bench. Ginny fumed, but sat as directed.

Wendy managed to score once on a broken play, but before any of the Harpies regrouped the Quaffle was at their end of the pitch with the Tornadoes on a three versus one breakaway. Two feints and a roll was more than the keeper could adjust too without help from the beaters. The Tornadoes scored with a clean toss through the left hoop.

The Quaffle was brought back into play, the Harpies attack was thwarted and soon the Tornadoes had another goal.

Ginny bounced up from the bench but just as quickly Gwenog motioned her to sit. Ginny was fairly stewing at the rebuke. A dull thud and the sound of splintering wood from the high above the pitch wrested Ginny's attention from Gwenog's stare. Caitlin was clutching her ribs, flying her broken broom to the sidelines.

Ginny again stared at Gwenog. Ginny got the nod of approval and streaked into the sky on her custom fitted Firebolt. The home crowd cheered crazily as she swept into the fray. Ginny immediately called two defensive schemes, one for the chasers and one for the beaters. The quick adjustments caught the Tornadoes chasers off guard. Ginny swiped the quaffle. A soft pass to Wendy, followed by another fingertip pass to Sandy and the score was ten points closer.

Another steal and a fast break on the right hoop caught the Tornadoes keeper off guard. Ten more points to the Harpies. The once subdued Holyhead fans caught a whiff of the run, and screamed their approval. The crowd noise inspired the red haired chaser calling the plays to designate a more aggressive strategy. Soon the Tornadoes chasers spent more time playing defense than offense and the tide turned for good.

Ginny kept directing her team and within the hour the Harpies held the lead for the first time all day. Another ninety minutes after that and the Harpies were up by eighty points over their opponents. Ginny kept the assault going. Even a fresh set of chasers for the Tornadoes couldn't stem the tidal wave of goals being scored. When the Harpies seeker caught the snitch, the margin of victory was three hundred ninety points.

Ginny coasted around the pitch, enjoying the view. Flash bulbs from magical cameras flashed in her eyes, whoops and hollers from the crowd enveloped her. Soon her other team mates joined her, patting her back in congratulations.

"Gin-ny…Gin-ny…Gin-ny…" the crowd chanted. Ginny landed just behind the team benches and began to stow her gear in her dark green and gold equipment bag.

Gwenog approached from the opposite side of the bench. "You've redeemed yourself Ginny. You're starting in the number three chaser spot, effective immediately. You'll be calling all defensive and offensive plays. Welcome back."

"Thanks." Ginny smiled. She lifted the bulky bag and walked towards the tunnel for the press room. After the brief press conference she headed for the team lounge and locker room. When she got to the locker room to change she found a note in her locker. Ginny sat quickly and ripped open the note from Harry.

_Hi Chaser Girl,_

_Well, just another week before I can see you for a little bit on Christmas. Merlin, I miss you Gin. You've no idea how much. We better get some alone time! Hey, I think I still have an hour or so left on that coupon you gave me for my birthday years ago._

_I saw a copy of Quidditch Weekly; for no more playing time than you're getting your stats are really good, but you know that don't you? I wish Gwenog would just do it and change the roster. Even the beat reporter covering the team said the team wasn't as explosive offensively without you leading it, and he's a hack. We all know the only reason he got the job is because he's the publisher's cousin._

_Training has been…_

The note was pulled from her hands. "Oooohhh, a luuuuv letter from our favorite Auror," Wendy kidded.

"Give it Wendy! Not now okay?" Ginny stood up and grabbed at the note. Wendy pulled it back, just out of reach.

"My dearest most loveable Ginny-winny, how I long to feel the swell of your bosom against my bare chest…' Wendy giggled.

"Oh, it doesn't even say that!" Ginny shouted playfully, making another swipe to grab the letter.

Wendy jumped up on a bench. "Calm yourself psycho-girl…okay so it doesn't say that exactly….Wait here's a good part…When I feel the soft caress of your luscious tongue across my toes…" Wendy grinned wickedly at Ginny.

"Wendy, just because you have a foot fetish does not mean the rest of us do! I know it doesn't say anything about licking toes. My tongue was no where near his toes last time I licked…" Ginny quickly clammed up as her team mates all turned to face her.

"Uhhh huhh, does our favorite redheaded wacko need to confess something…juicy?" Sandy hopped up and joined Wendy on the bench in an attempt to read the letter over Wendy's shoulder. "If there's anything half as good as the leg thing in there you are duty-bound to enlighten us." Sandy laughed as she winked at Ginny.

Ginny smiled sweetly. "You poor misguided girls, he can do quite a few things that feel way better than the leg thing." Ginny watched her friends ponder the thought. "_Accio note!_" And just that quickly, she was once again in possession of Harry's letter.

"Now if you nine crazies will leave me to read this, I'll finish up and then grab a shower. We are going out tonight! No excuses. Floo the husbands and boyfriends and tell them we won't be home till morning. First two rounds are on me!

She nestled back into her locker, picking up where she left off.

_Training has been grueling. We've had to do our work without sleep or good food for three days. It's not been that bad, we do get some food and water. Nowhere near as bad as what we went through, but the others aren't taking it very well. The grueling part has been the techniques we're learning to combat curses, I can't really give specifics, but the last time it took seven hours. I'm so exhausted._

_On the good side, Sydney and I have clicked. We're beginning to anticipate each others' actions and we compliment each other well. On one simulation we set the all time record, in another we bested three of the trainers at once. So far we have the lead in total points scored. If we win, we get the last day of training off when everyone else has to attend._

_Kevin has been pretty lousy about it all judging from Sydney's reactions to his letters. I told her to write him about all my faults. Maybe he'll see I'm no threat._

_I miss you Gin, it's so hard to sleep without you next to me. I even miss your snoring. (yes, you snore, luckily not as bad as Ron) Keep flying your best. I do love you so much, and you make me proud to know you._

_All my love,_

_Harry_

With the note finished she quickly placed it in her jacket pocket and headed for the showers. Tonight was made for celebrating her return to the starting lineup.

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm back in the starting lineup!! Finally! Oh, I wish you could have seen the game. I flew brilliantly. I was able to lead the team from over one hundred points down to almost two hundred up. And that was before we got the snitch! It felt pretty sweet to hear the fans screaming my name after the game. I'll never take starting for granted again._

_Tell Sydney I said 'hello', and thank her for the cinnamon biscuit recipe. Since I know you like them I'll try to get Mum to make you a batch for Christmas. I can't wait to see you._

_I've been to the vaults three times looking for jewelry to wear for the wedding and reception. I found a stunning diamond choker necklace. It has two rows of diamonds and the front gem is a dark blue sapphire. It should accent the wedding colors perfectly. According to the ledger it was Lily's grandmother's necklace. There is a pair of matching sapphire earrings to go with it too. I found a pair of cufflinks carved with the Potter family crest for you to wear._

_So, just five days till Christmas and I can snog you, I mean, see you again._

_All my love, _

_Your Once-Again-Starting-Chaser Girl,_

_Ginny_

* * *

Harry completed the last of his packing and set his bag by the door. "Hey Sydney, you ready yet?"

"Coming," she replied from her room. "I think that's it." She cast a shrinking spell on the stack of gifts resting on the table and dropped them into a small pocket on the side of her duffel bag.

"Good let's get to the floo. There's only about five minutes before we can leave." He checked his watch. "At least Sam let up and is letting us all go home tonight."

"Yeah, I can't wait to surprise Kevin." Sydney gave a feral grin.

"Poor boy has no idea what he's in for does he?" Harry smirked.

"Nope." She laughed. The partners locked their dorm and proceeded to the common floo point, where they waited for their turn to floo home for the holiday.

* * *

Harry arrived to the normal chaos of the Weasley family Christmas, which this year included the extended family of Andromeda, Teddy, Kate Bell and Jaclyn. Dinner consisted of turkey, ham and all the trimmings. Molly made the cinnamon cookies that Harry liked, from Sydney's recipe along with Treacle Tart, a few pies and a cake or two, just in case. After a rambunctious dinner, and saying their goodbyes to the family, Harry and Ginny spent a quiet Christmas Eve at their loft.

Once inside the loft the young couple all but attacked each other, pushing and pulling each other to the sofa, in an all out rush to disrobe the other as fast as possible. Just as Harry maneuvered Ginny's shirt to her arms, she grabbed his hands, thwarting his attempts to fully remove her top.

"Harry, we shouldn't," she objected, though it didn't sound like her heart was in it.

"Why the bloody hell not? It's been five weeks. Five bloody weeks!" he cursed.

"Because, we've held out this long…"

"Not by choice," he grumbled.

"We've held out this long and it is only a few days more than a week until the wedding, we can control ourselves, right?" She smiled hopefully. "Think how bad you'll want me."

"I want you all the time Ginny…Alright, but the second you get that ring on, I'm shagging you," he stated with a pout.

"Hmmm, right there on the altar, in front of everyone?" Ginny twitched her nose back and forth thinking about it. "I can hear Kingsley now 'Harry, you may now shag your bride'. I wonder…I think Mum would have stroke, Dad would cover his eyes, Bill would try to shag Fleur on the spot, George would cheer us on, Hermione would critique our style, and Ron would try to beat you to a pulp." She smiled. "Well it certainly would be the wedding of the century then wouldn't it?"

"More than it already is?" Harry laughed at the scene as Ginny described it. "Fine, we'll wait. I must really love you…"

Ginny gave him a chaste kiss and pulled her shirt back down to her waist. She pushed Harry off her lap and stepped to the kitchen to fix a pair of drinks. Harry retrieved a package from his bag and set it on the table. The clock struck midnight.

"Happy Christmas Harry." Ginny passed him a cup of hot chocolate and smiled at him while he bustled about the kitchen table. "What exactly do you have?"

Harry looked up. "It's a 'Make Your Own Magical Christmas Ornament' kit see?" He showed her the box he just emptied. "Come on, he motioned her to a seat." Ginny sat next to him and giggled.

"Lets see." He perused the instructions. "We extract a memory like if we wanted to put it in a pensive, then we say the charm…." He looked for the parchment with the charm wording "…Oh you have it…the charm will copy the memory and we drop the copy into the ornament."

"Okay, let me think of a good one." Ginny lifted one of the crystal globes from its packing. She read the charm and dropped the silvery memory strand into the ornament. "Your turn." She capped the ornament and started to apply the exterior decorations.

Harry replicated Ginny's actions and soon dropped a copy of one of his memories into the fragile glass globe he held in his hand. "All done." He charmed the last silvery bead onto the ornament he was making. He held it up so Ginny could see it. The clear glass globe sparkled; inside floated a magical image of Harry and Ginny standing on the landing after their first official 'date' then saying 'I love you' and kissing. Silver and gold beads glistened on the outside of the sphere framing the hologram.

"One of my favorite days." She smiled at him.

Ginny showed him hers. The scene was also from the Burrow maybe a week after Harry's memory. He and Ginny were sitting under the tree near the pond after just finishing a swim. He was brushing out her hair; she fell asleep in his arms and he laid them down for an afternoon nap inside the glass globe.

"That was the first time you let me," he reminisced.

"It was the first time I let anyone, other than Mum and Dad," she added. "I feel so close to you when you brush it out for me."

Harry sipped his cocoa as he stepped to the small tree and hung his ornament. Ginny hooked hers on the tree as well. It was now adorned with Harry's muggle twinkle lights, the paper chains Ginny made the previous year and the new ornaments.

Harry sat in front of the tree and patted his lap. Ginny curled onto his lap and pulled the two gifts from under the tree, placing his gift in his waiting hands.

"Happy Christmas Harry, I love you." He ripped open the paper to reveal his Hogwarts diploma matted and set in an elegantly etched silver frame. "I was never more proud of you than that day, after everything you'd been through, you still made it. I was, I am, so impressed by you."

"Thank you Gin." He kissed her. "Happy Christmas." She pulled off the ribbon and opened her box. Inside rested a set of keys. "It's downstairs." He led her down to the main floor of the carriage house and walked to the far corner of the garage. His hand felt around in the air, soon he grasped the air and pulled.

The air shimmered and his invisibility cloak slid to the side revealing a gleaming motorcycle. The stark forest green paint and golden trim sparkled in the soft lights. What little light landed on the bike reflected off the dark green paint and mirror-like chrome. This bike was smaller than Harry's, so it would be more comfortable for Ginny to ride. Harry explained, "Doug and Randall finished it last week. I had Hermione hide it for me and then bring it here this morning after we left for the Burrow."

"Oh Harry!" She climbed on the bike, it fit her well. "This is incredible! It's even in the Harpies colors! We can ride together now!" She inserted the key in the ignition and fired up the bike. Ginny grinned wildly at the sensation of the bike rumbling between her legs. She revved the motor a few times, filling the carriage house with noise. She turned the bike back off, letting the last staccato notes of the exhaust echo about.

"Yes, but I would like us to still ride double sometimes," he suggested hopefully. Ginny dismounted the chopper and rested it back on its kickstand. She pulled him into her and kissed his cheeks. "Thank you."

"Oh, you get this too, from Doug and Randall." He passed her a wrapped box. Ginny quickly slipped her finger under the ribbon and flipped open the box. She held up a black leather jacket with the 'Serious Customs' logo on the back. She quickly pulled the jacket on and twirled so Harry could check it out.

"Doug says if we get him enough customers he'll open a shop here in England," Harry joked. "Evidently, those three guys I spoke to on our ride that day all ordered custom bikes."

Ginny smiled. "We should send them a bill, you know, a finders fee."

"Maybe we should," Harry laughed back. "Old Randall will go spare, the way he watches the finances of the shop."

The couple went back upstairs and sat on the sofa watching the tree. They held each other until they finished their drinks and then headed for bed. Harry and Ginny spent a restful night together, enjoying being close, but not crossing Ginny's lines of 'good behavior' prior to the wedding.

* * *

Christmas Day flew by at the Burrow in a frenzy of activity. Presents were opened and family members played or talked as they saw fit. Harry was able to spend quite a bit of time with Teddy. He caught up with Kate and Jaclyn too. Just after lunch Harry had to get ready to head back to the training center.

"Bye everyone, see you soon," Harry called out. Everyone called their goodbyes back to him. Ginny led him to the fireplace, giving him a set of passion filled, yet soft kisses.

"I'll see you in just over a week, love you," Ginny said as she kissed him again.

"I know, we're almost there." He kissed her back. "Bye, I love you too." With a whoosh he was gone.

* * *

Harry and Sydney smiled nicely for the pictures as the ministry photographer snapped away. Each held a small silver plaque, given in commendation for completing the initial phase with the highest marks in the class.

Mitchell Thorne stepped in front of the assembled group, speaking clearly, "Alright everyone settle down. You've all done great. Enjoy the next four weeks off. We'll meet here on February first for the next round of training. Like this session, it will be six weeks of sequestered training, tell your families. Now go on, go have fun. Especially you Potter."

"Bye Sydney, see you and Kevin at the wedding," Harry said. "According to this," he indicated his wristwatch, "I have exactly three hours until my bachelor party begins. I should be present for that, right?"

"Yes, you most definitely should," Sydney laughed. "Bye Harry, see you at the wedding."


	38. From the Heart

**From the Heart**

"Bill, help me out here!" called Ron as he slipped on the steps to the loft. Bill joined him and together they pulled Harry up the steps to the loft and rolled him into bed.

"Wait Ron; make sure we leave the hangover remedy for him," Bill remembered. Ron placed three vials of potion on the nightstand. Harry sat up, puked all over Ron's feet and fell back onto the unmade bed.

"Great, just great," he muttered. Bill laughed. "_Scourgify!_" the sick was vanished. Harry turned back over in his bed and passed out.

At the Burrow Ginny wasn't faring any better. Hermione was holding her up as Luna tried to get her shoes off. All three fell on the bed in a heap.

"Ginny's gonna hate herself tomorrow. We need to leave lots of hangover potion for her," Hermione sniggered. "Her team mates are right; she's quite entertaining when she's drunk." She left a couple bottles of the blue potion on Ginny's dresser.

Ginny rolled off the bed onto the floor with a thud, but didn't wake. "Come on, once more." grunted Hermione. With some effort, Hermione and Luna lifted their friend onto the bed again and pulled the blankets over her.

* * *

Harry and Ginny didn't see each other until lunch the next day;both looked rough to say the least. Each of them was the owner of dark circles under their eyes, flushed cheeks and a decidedly surly disposition. Neither of them was moving much faster than a sloth, and any loud noise made them cringe in pain.

"Have a good night?" asked Ginny, tufts of hair hung loose over her face. Her normally sparkling brown eyes, barely open, displayed utter tiredness and lack of sleep.

"Yeah, I think so, but I've no idea. I remember getting to The Leaky Cauldron, and the first hour of the party, then nothing, can't recall anything after that," Harry mumbled; his face was drawn and very pale. "How about you, have fun?"

"What I remember of it was fun. I woke up sicker than a dog, no memory at all of what happened." Ginny sighed and avoided looking directly at Harry. "Any time I ask what we did, 'Mione and Luna just laugh, tell me I'm a fun drunk and walk away. I think it's a conspiracy to keep me in the dark," Ginny grumbled as she tried to force down another sip of tea.

"I get the same treatment. Ron won't spill, and Bill openly mocks me. I don't have a clue what happened." Harry shook his head in bewilderment. "Look I might as well fess up. I have these and no memory of getting them." He lifted his shirt, exposing at least half a dozen bite marks on his chest.

Ginny sighed. "I understand. I wish our friends had watched over us a little more. I'm not mad. I got these and don't remember anything." Ginny pulled down the collar of her t-shirt, showing a set of four love bites. There's one on my stomach too."

Harry rubbed his face with his hands, and then reached for Ginny's hand. "Relax it's fine… Same behavior from both sets of friends. It can't be good."

"It seems like they're in cahoots." Ginny furrowed her brow in thought.

"Right now, I just want to get through the rest of today without puking," Harry groaned.

"Me too, my balance is still way off. I can't imagine how bad I'd be if I didn't take the potion." Ginny half-smiled.

The second half of the day flashed by as the wedding preparations continued. Delivery vans brought supplies and flowers. Dresses and tuxedos arrived later. The wedding party headed down to the tree and practiced the ceremony until they had it down pat. After the rehearsal the large group headed for the tents and the waiting dinner. Neither Harry nor Ginny ate normally, due to their post party condition, but they were able to keep down some of the food offered. The hangover remedies helped, but didn't do much to quell the nausea that plagued them even this late in the day.

The after dinner entertainment wasn't planned; at least not by Harry and Ginny. George stepped to the front of the tent and conjured a large white movie screen.

"Hello everyone! Settle down! So tonight our innocent little baby sister is finally on the verge of marrying the sweet little Boy-Who-Saved-The-World." He grinned wickedly. "The real question is…just how innocent and sweet are they? Well after last night, not as pure as we thought."

He waved to the screen, "Bill if you please." Bill stepped forward and images flew from his wand to the screen... Ginny chugging from a bottle of wine... Harry with a bottle of fire whiskey in each hand… The crowd started giggling. Ginny holding a green drink of some type... Harry pounding back a mug of lager... More pictures embarrassing the couple flashed up to the screen.

Ginny turned her head, Harry blushed. He pulled her into his lap. She put up a feeble attempt to stop him. More pictures flashed up. Harry dancing on a table... Ginny dancing on the bar... Harry having fire whiskey poured down his throat... Ginny holding up a set of skimpy, red silk knickers and garters... The guests laughed at the embarrassed couple.

Ginny blushed more. Harry rubbed his hand through his hair. More pictures... Harry with his shirt off...

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Molly screamed, "WHEN DID YOU GET A TATTOO!" The guests roared in laughter. Harry winced at Molly's shouts. More pictures… Harry, shirt off with a bottle of tequila being poured on his stomach… More pictures... Ginny dancing without her blouse, showing a very sexy black bra... Catcalls cascaded down on her. She hid her face in Harry's neck. Ginny, Hermione, Fleur and Luna dancing on the bar with a group of men watching…

"This isn't good, I don't remember that," she apologized. More pictures, Harry dancing drunkenly with an unknown blonde female…

"Harry, how could you!" she gasped. Harry shifted uncomfortably. New picture, Ginny dancing with an unknown male… A barrage of hoots and hollers befell the couple.

"How could you?" Harry teased back. "We were wasted, let's just get through this. I love you."

"Love you too." She kissed his neck.

More pictures…Ginny and the girls standing in front of 'Arnett's Magical Tattoos'… Ginny going in the door...

"GINEVRA WEASLEY! SO HELP ME CHILD, IF YOU HAVE DEFILED YOUR BODY IN ANY MANNER WHAT SO EVER, I WILL GROUND YOU FOR THE NEXT TWENTY YEARS!" Molly screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone in the tent shrieked at Molly's outburst.

"You got a tattoo?" Harry gasped.

"Harry, unlike you if I got a tattoo while I was drunk, I'd remember it," she reminded him of his drunken escapade in Miami.

More pictures... Harry on a chair, another girl dancing around him... Ginny on a couch with an unknown man standing over her wearing just his briefs...

The scenes changed. Ron dancing with a drunken Hermione… An inebriated Bill dancing with Fleur... Ginny on a different couch with Harry standing over her in his boxers... The guests screamed again teasing him. Harry on a chair with Ginny dancing on him, wearing just her knickers... Harry giving Ginny a series of love bites…

"Well now we know..." He smiled in relief, knowing nobody else had their mouth on Ginny's body.

More pictures... Ginny returning the favor to Harry by giving him a set of bite marks... "Whew, that's good," She said, equally relieved that she was the one that marked Harry.

"Whoooo!" the family and friends called out, tormenting the pair.

More pictures. Ginny passed out in her room... Harry passed out at the loft...

George stepped back in front of the dinner guests and vanished the magical screen. "So, as we can plainly see, our baby sister isn't quite as innocent as we originally thought." George bowed to her. Ginny stood up and bowed to the crowd, her face flushed.

"As for Mr. Potter, our hero, well now we know his true colors too." George pointed to Harry. Harry also got up and bowed.

Bill stepped up to the front of the tent. "Harry, Ginny, I hope you forgive us for recording your escapades. For the record, neither of you were remotely interested in dancing with the…errr, the entertainers…provided by your friends. And also for the record, once the parties merged, we could hardly pry you two apart." He grinned evilly at his sister and Harry. "Funny that you two don't remember all this, you should watch how much you drink." The crowd groaned at his admonishment of the red-faced couple.

The dinner broke up. Harry led Ginny down to the old willow tree. He cast a warming charm to keep them from getting cold. They sat holding hands, looking at the moon in the distance. "Ready for tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes," Ginny replied, "you ready?"

"Yes." He kissed her gently. "We better go in before they send somebody after us." Together the soon-to-be-married couple walked back to the Burrow.

Once inside Ginny gave Harry a quick kiss and turned up the stairs to her room. Harry rested against the counter in the kitchen, thinking about the next day.

'Tomorrow I marry Ginny.' he smiled. He heard Mr. Weasley talking to Molly in the study.

"…what it's all about. All the family is here, we have a full house. And I get to walk my daughter down the aisle. It's what every father dreams of."

"Yes Arthur, I can't believe it. We'll all be there to witness Ginny's wedding. Oh how I dreamed about this. Years of dreams really, about her, and me, on her day. I'll cherish the moments forever," Molly spoke wistfully.

Harry smiled again as he thought about Arthur, Molly and all Ginny's family, witnessing her special day. Harry's smile evaporated when his reality slammed home, sending his mind into darkness. 'Who will be there for me?' he closed his eyes and leaned his head back. 'I've got no mother, no father, no grandparents…' He shook his head in an attempt to clear the negative thoughts. He decided to walk home; the walk might get him out of the funk he was now in.

"You okay Harry?" George asked as he bumped into Harry by the front door.

"Yeah, just going home," Harry replied, never bothering to look up.

George shrugged it off and went to the den.

* * *

Ten minutes later at the carriage house, Ron climbed the spiral stairs to the bedroom of the loft. "Hey mate, asleep already? I thought we…" Ron sighted the empty bed and then quickly looked around. "Harry? Harry!" He spun and raced around looking for his best friend. Harry was not home.

Ron flooed to the Burrow, only George and Bill were still downstairs. "Hey guys, is Harry here? He's not at the loft." The both shook their heads no. "Did he say anything? Was he acting weird? I have to find him," Ron said urgently.

"No idea." Bill shrugged.

"He was real down when I saw him in the kitchen. Just said he was going to walk home. He looked kind of sad," George described.

"Do you know why he was sad?" Ron urged. "Why didn't you do something?"

"Ron, it was Harry. If we panicked every time his mood changed we'd all be in St. Mungos," George retorted.

"Why, who was sad?" Hermione asked as she joined the others in the study.

"Harry, he's not at the loft," Ron explained.

"I have to tell Ginny." Hermione started to leave.

"No, not yet, let her sleep for a little longer. We don't know enough to wake her." Hermione's husband held her elbow to stop her retreat.

"Why was Harry sad?" the brunette questioned. "Did someone say something to bother him?" Everyone shook their heads no.

"Wait, you said you saw him leaving the kitchen. George, did he overhear Mum and Dad?" Bill looked to his brother.

"Why would that matter?" Ron queried.

"Dad and Mum were going on about family, and all of us being there to witness Ginny getting married, how we'll all be there," Bill explained.

Ron looked at Hermione. "You think he's bothered about being all alone tomorrow? You know, no parents or Sirius?" She nodded her agreement.

"Let's follow his tracks, if he was walking we can follow him," Hermione suggested. She and Ron left the Burrow, following Harry's tracks towards his home. Halfway down the country road the tracks in the snow stopped in a swirl.

"He must've apparated," Hermione mused.

"Where?"

"To where his parents are. Grab my arm." Ron did so. 'Pop' she side along apparated them away.

They arrived in front of the house in Godric's Hollow. Quickly the pair scanned the destroyed house, but there was no sign of Harry. The freshly fallen snow blanketed the ruins, no footprints were visible. Harry wasn't there.

Hermione sighed. "Come on again." Ron grabbed her arm. 'Pop' they disappeared again.

They reappeared at the small graveyard. Again the duo scanned the area, and again no trace of their missing friend was found. Ron sighed. "Now what do we do?"

"I'm not sure, where else would he go? If it was his parents bothering him, this is where they are." Hermione rubbed her temples trying to figure it out.

"Uhhhh… 'Mione I think I know where he is. I'll go get him. You go back to the Burrow and keep an eye on things. Mostly make sure Ginny stays calm if she wakes." Ron gave her a hug. "Go on, I'll bring him to the Burrow." With a small 'pop' he was gone.

* * *

Harry surveyed the scene before him. His damp and muddy clothing clung to his chilled body. The snow in an area about thirty by forty feet was melted away, leaving a slime of mud and slush. 'Damn, this was supposed to be easy,' he groused. 'All I want is my parents and Sirius at my wedding, why can't I have that?' He kicked a downed branch out of his way.

'Summoning it didn't work, probably because it's one of the Deathly Hallows. They're supposed to be difficult to get, if you could just summon them, it would defeat the purpose of them…' he logically concluded. 'I know I dropped it right near here!' He fell to his knees for the fourth time and ran his hands through the mud, searching, touching, feeling his way around the next section of muddy forest floor.

Harry remembered the last two times he entered the forest. Most recently, he'd led Ginny down the very path he followed tonight, and described in detail kissing the snitch, getting the Resurrection Stone and seeing all his family. The other time he traversed this path was the night he walked in to die, to face his destiny, to be murdered. 'Mum, Dad, Sirius, you all came to help me when I called for you… When I needed strength, you helped me through,' he mumbled to himself. 'Is it so different now? I know you won't be real, but it's as close as I can get. I've never asked for all this, all I want is my family to witness me getting married…' His eyes clouded for the hundredth time. His wand cast a soft light. He continued the frantic search for the Deathly Hallow he currently desired most. Mud splattered up his sleeves and onto his eyeglasses, obscuring his already atrocious vision. So absorbed in his search was he, that he never noticed a second glowing wand enter the small clearing.

* * *

"Harry, Harry, come on mate. What are you doing?" Ron wandered past the low stone wall, following the lone set of footprints in the snow. "_Lumos!_" he lit his wand, and listened intently as he entered the forest. Ron kept tracing his friend's footsteps. He followed the trail down a path to a small clearing. At the center of the area, on hands and knees was Harry, frantically searching for something.

"Hey, Harry… what are you doing mate?" Ron stepped over and placed a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder. Harry kept casting warming charms on the snow, making it melt and running his hands along the ground. The mud caked his pants and shirt. His cloak lay in the mud, balled up by a tree.

"HARRY!" Ron grabbed him and lifted him up. Harry stared blankly at Ron. Ron wrapped Harry into a hug. "Talk to me Harry, you're looking for the Resurrection Stone right?"

Harry nodded, then shook off the hug, dropped to his knees and started to search again.

"Mate, this isn't what you want." Ron pulled his friend back up to face him. "Harry, it won't bring them back. You know it as well as I do."

Harry sat down against a large elm tree; he thumped his head back against the tree's trunk hard several times. "I tried to summon it, but it won't come, and I knew there was no way to find it under the snow, so I started the warming charms, but then I ended up with all this mud…" Harry looked up after finishing his confession.

"Hagrid's gonna go spare if you keep messing up his forest," Ron joked.

"Bloody hell Ron, I've managed to really mess this up haven't I?" Harry frowned and stared at the ground. "I just wanted my parents to be there tomorrow. Nobody'll be there for me… Ginny's going to hate me for this." He voluntarily thumped the back of his head against the tree a few more times in punishment.

"She won't hate you." Ron knelt down in front of Harry.

"Look Ron, promise me you won't tell her about this," Harry pleaded.

"I promise, I won't tell her..." Ron poked Harry in the chest and stared very seriously at him, "you are."

"How can I face her Ron?" Harry closed his eyes. "She's going to hex me, and probably call off the wedding...I've ruined everything."

"I think you're being a little hard on yourself. She'll forgive you." Ron smiled. "She has to; it's the woman's job to forgive. We're the men. We do stupid things and get in trouble. Then the women take pity on us and forgive us for being such gits." Ron shrugged. "It's the natural order of things. Heck just last month 'Mione got all crazy when I threatened to toss her mirror out the window for its rude comments about my snoring. But one 'I'm sorry' and a few kisses later and everything is all fixed."

"Of course I didn't go barmy on the night before my wedding. You'll have to do loads more groveling," Ron decided.

He offered Harry a helping hand. Harry took it and stood up. Ron led them from the forest and past the stone wall that marked the outer boundary of the Hogwarts grounds. "Come on. I'll side along you to the Burrow." Harry hesitantly took Ron's arm, 'pop' they were gone as quickly as they'd arrived.

* * *

'Pop' the two men appeared on the walk leading to the Burrow. "Wait Harry… '_scourgify!_ …_scourgify!_' that's better," Ron said as he vanished the mud from their clothing.

Ron led Harry up the steps onto the front porch.

"Ready?" Ron asked.

"No, does the Bat-Bogey hex hurt? Maybe she'll just stun me…" Harry looked down at his feet.

Ron opened the door and Harry stepped into the kitchen. A worried Ginny was sitting at the table. One hand shakily held a cup of hot tea. Hermione firmly held Ginny's other hand in comfort. When the men entered, Ginny leapt up and hugged her brother tightly.

"Thanks for bringing him back Ron." She kissed his cheek. She released her brother and turned to his wife. "Can you two give us some room please?" Hermione led Ron to the study, leaving Ginny and Harry alone.

Harry stood before Ginny. He closed his eyes, tensing his chest and stomach muscles in anticipation of the inevitable hex. He squeezed his eyelids closed even tighter and balled his fists, knowing it would hurt, no matter which hex she threw at him.

Harry flinched when instead of a hex he felt her smaller warm hand take his. "Talk to me Harry. Hermione kind of filled me in."

"I'm stupid…"

"No you aren't."

"Yeah, I am…I…I…I just wanted somebody from my family to be at the wedding, even if it was just their images." He continued hanging his head, avoiding her eyes.

"Harry…" She lifted his chin and directed his attention to her face, which was filled with love and concern. "…no one can fault you for wanting that, but your family will be there, all of us. You've been part of our family since the first day we met you."

"But all your names are Weasley, not Potter, and none of you have black hair that won't stay down. I know how you've all taken me in, but…but it still isn't the same thing," he said forlornly.

Ginny sighed. 'He's right, no matter how much we tell him we are; we aren't his real family.' Ginny flushed in response to her angry thoughts, 'This is what it comes down to again, the damn Dursleys. Their parenting, or lack of parenting, has crushed his spirit.' She sincerely hoped the lousy bastards attended the wedding, because at this point she wanted to get close enough to strangle all three of them for the damage inflicted on Harry. Damage he didn't deserve.

Ginny peered back at Harry with conviction. "Harry is it that important to you?" she questioned carefully. "If it is, I'll get everyone together and we'll search the forest until we find the stone. I'll push the wedding back until we have it."

Harry smiled wanly. "No, I should get my head checked...it…it hurts though…the emptiness. Do you think it's odd that emptiness can hurt?"

"I can understand how it could."

"I'm sorry I messed up tonight…If you want to rethink things, I'll…I'll understand…" Harry said; his voice filled with dejection and self doubt.

"You think I'd change my mind about you over this? I wondered if, or when, we'd end up dealing with this. After all the wedding plans got finalized I figured maybe it might not affect you, but tonight it did."

"But I just up and left on my own."

"Yes, and it hurts some that you didn't talk to me," Ginny admitted.

"I was just walking home, and I felt like the whole world was closing in. And I wanted my Mum, not your Mum, my Mum. I thought of the stone, and I apparated to just outside the grounds, and then I began searching. I didn't really plan it." He searched Ginny's eyes for forgiveness. "Gin, are you sure about marrying me? I know I'm a hard person to deal with."

Ginny took his other hand in hers and led him to the bench on the right side of the table. Once he sat, she straddled his hips facing him, her face just a few scant inches from his. "I got over the hero worship a long time ago. I am fully aware of the fact that you aren't perfect. I know you have troubles. I know you still have a lot of bad dreams. I understand that our life together will surely have many trials."

Harry gazed at the woman comforting him.

Ginny continued, "I can also say, beyond a doubt, that you are worth it. Yes, you have a temper, but I do too, and we're both stubborn." She gave him a brief kiss. "We don't have to be perfect; we just have to love each other regardless of our faults…Harry, whatever issues you have, that you think make you less than desirable, don't matter. We can take all the bad, because we know how terrific the good is. You are more than worth it." Ginny layered more soft kisses on his cheeks and lips. She gently wrapped him in a hug. "I love you, no matter what."

Harry sighed heavily. "I love you too…I wish my Mum and Dad could be here."

"So do I…but they're here…" she placed her hand on his heart, "…and they're here." She put her hand on her own heart.

Harry pulled her close for another comforting hug and buried his face in the crook of her neck. "I love you, Gin, so much," he whispered.

Ginny placed a last gentle kiss on his neck. "Why don't we get you home?" Ginny offered.

Hermione and Ron ambled into the kitchen, sensing the conversation was over.

Ginny spoke as the couple entered, "Hermione, can you floo Harry to the loft and get him settled in? I want to talk to my brother for a second."

Hermione and Harry flooed away in a flash of green flame.

* * *

If the day before had been busy, it was nothing compared to this day. Even with most of the details finalized weeks ago, the Burrow still buzzed with activity and excitement.

Both wedding participants slept in late, thanks to the evening ceremony time. The family kept the couple apart all day. When Harry had attempted to levitate to Ginny's window he was banished from the Burrow and sent back to the loft with Ron, Neville and Bill.

At the Burrow, preparations continued on. Sam Westin and Kingsley directed two teams of Aurors for security, helping to relieve that worry from everyone's mind. So far the press was being held at bay just past the Burrow's wards. Bill, Harry and Arthur enlarged the wards to encompass the willow tree, altar and seating area by at least several hundred feet in all directions.

Kingsley made sure two sets of agents from the Muggle Worthy Excuse Committee arrived to answer any questions from townsfolk as to why the road was closed. To any muggles passing by, or those magical people without a proper invitation, the scene appeared to be a construction site, replete with flashing barricades and huge dirt piles, along with various skip loaders and bulldozers sitting around.

To the invited guests the scene was breathtaking, as the last few moments of day settled to dusk. Many rows of white chairs led to the raised platform being used as an altar. At the rear of the platform was a large ice sculpture carved into an arch adorned with delicate carvings of various flowers. A fresh snowfall layered clean unmarked snow across the meadows. Above the seating a myriad of enchanted glowing crystals enveloped the area in a soft, yet twinkling light.

Each row of seats was decorated with dark blue silk bows featuring white accents. The blues and whites complemented the clear night sky. A bright white moon was just becoming visible behind the old willow tree now that evening fully enveloped the countryside. Its glow brought out the luster of the snow and icicles encrusting the willow. The regal old tree sparkled grandly in the night.

As guests filed in, the wedding party finished their last minute preparations. Warming charms on the area kept the temperature to a very spring-like seventy degrees. Soon the rows filled to capacity with witches and wizards in full formal robes.

* * *

Harry waited at the altar with Ron beside him. He longed for absent friends and family. The front row of chairs on the groom's side of the seating was conspicuously empty; his Mum and Dad, Sirius, Albus, Remus and Tonks were not going to be there. He tried not to dwell on their absence. The events of the previous night clouded his mind, and try as he might to push the loneliness from his heart, it still encroached. Harry squeezed his eyes shut and refocused on those who were here. He looked over the crowd, so many friends sat in the audience, Viktor and Anastasia, friends from school, Professor McGonagall sitting with Marcus, Hagrid and Grawp, the Warringtons, and to his surprise in the last row, nearly hidden, Petunia Dursley.

Music began to play softly. Bill and Fleur swept gracefully down the aisle. Neville escorted Luna down the aisle smoothly. Hermione glided forward in perfect time to the music and each took their place. When the music swelled and segued into the bridal march Harry's breath hitched, he couldn't help but stare.

Arthur was leading Ginny down the aisle slowly, very slowly. Harry swallowed repeatedly trying to keep his composure. The sight of her in a spectacular white silk dress struck him solidly. Her veil hid her face slightly but her radiant smile flashed through. The dress transformed Ginny from a beautiful girl to a magnificent woman, the bare shoulders begged for attention. The bust line accentuated her body, the thin waist showed off her hips. The diamond choker necklace highlighting her neck she'd found in the Potter family vault. It had long ago belonged to Lily's grandmother. Her ears were adorned with the earrings that matched the necklace. Her hair was pulled back at the sides, and then left in loose curls falling down her back. Aunt Murial's tiara glistened in the moonlight. By any account she was perfect.

"Harry, keep breathing, in…out…in…out." Ron prodded him in the ribs.

"I'm trying," he answered softly. "It's really going to happen isn't it?" He thought back over the years, living in the cupboard wishing for love, finding out he was a wizard, meeting the Weasleys after Fred and George broke him out, Ginny putting her elbow in the butter, Ginny fighting at the ministry, kissing Ginny in the common room, breaking up with her, Ginny two summers ago at the Burrow, Miami, Ginny playing chaser, the second proposal, Ginny getting detention for sneaking from Hogsmeade, rescuing Ginny in the chamber, Ginny in her bridal gown standing before him. Ginny saying 'I love you' after their first official date, the first time he'd ever heard the words directed solely at him.

"Yes, and no one deserves it more than you two," his best friend added.

* * *

Ginny watched as Bill, Fleur, Neville, Luna and Hermione stepped off down the aisle. When it was her turn she stepped off quickly only to be held back by her father's firm grasp at her elbow.

"Ginevra, dear, I know you want to run down this aisle and marry him as fast as you can, but let's walk slowly. Enjoy this Gin-bug; you'll only do it once, think about everything it took for you to get here today."

Ginny nodded, her mind flooded with memories. The platform when she was ten, the first time she ever felt safe in his arms after he'd saved her in the chamber, the DA meetings, quidditch at the Burrow, fighting at the ministry, all passed through her mind. Soon she saw Harry waiting for her by the lake, Harry with a dead Cedric, Harry kissing her in the common room, saying goodbye, seeing him dead in Hagrid's arms, seeing him win over Voldemort, their first date, Miami, the first proposal, the second proposal. She saw the fight under the tree, falling asleep in his arms as he brushed her hair, the kiss in the common room. She stopped walking.

"Thank you for going slowly Ginevra. You gave a proud old man a few last moments with his favorite little witch," Arthur whispered. He lifted her veil carefully so he didn't mess her hair and kissed his only daughter lightly on the cheek.

"Thanks Daddy, I love you," Ginny whispered back. She stepped forward and took Harry's hand.

Molly stood and rested her hand on Arthur's arm. Husband and wife exchanged a brief smile. Ginny turned to see them from the corner of her eye and gave them a wink.

Arthur led Molly across the aisle and settled themselves in the seats normally reserved for the groom's parents. Harry started at the gesture; his row wasn't empty any longer. His eyes welled with tears. Ginny's hand tightened on his, another hand gripped his shoulder and Ron's voice calmed him. "It's alright mate, they've been our parents for twenty years. We can spare them for the next few minutes."

Harry nodded imperceptibly and wiped away a pair of stray tears. He composed himself and escorted Ginny up two steps to the altar where Kingsley Shacklebolt was waiting.

The minister started the ceremony. To Harry it was passing by in a blur, his mind swimming in thoughts of the moment, Arthur and Molly sitting on his side, but mostly how incredibly angel-like Ginny looked in her dress. It was worth every Lira it cost and then some.

"May I have the rings please?" asked the Minister. Teddy Lupin walked down the aisle smiling widely, his hair changed color about every fifteen seconds or so. He stepped up to the minister and held up the black box containing the rings.

"Did I do good Papa Harry?" he whispered.

Harry bent down to him. "Yes, you did good."

Teddy turned to the crowd. "I did good!" he proclaimed and then ran to sit by his grandmother. The guests laughed lightly.

"Ginevra, your vows please," the minister led.

"My dearest Harry, many people do not believe in love at first sight; I do. Many more people do not believe that fate brings two people together; I do. Often people do not think that love can be strengthened by pain and separation; I do. Few people believe that love truly can conquer evil; I do. I believe each of these truths because today I am marrying the man that fits each belief. You Harry James Potter make my heart swell with love; you make every obstacle melt away before us. I love you completely, with all my heart." Ginny smiled as she finished.

"Harry your vows please," The minister continued.

"I knew them, I did," Harry confessed "Anyone at rehearsal last night heard them. But when Gin stopped in front of me, looking so beautiful, I lost track of them. Merlin, she's so pretty…breathtaking. But as pretty as she is on the outside, she is even more beautiful on the inside." Ginny looked into his emerald green eyes.

"We all know the story, my story, but today isn't about me, it's about her. Ginny doesn't see me as famous, or destined, she only sees me as just plain Harry. When nobody else could talk to me, she made me see things right. She stole my heart never to relinquish it again. She is the only woman I've ever loved." He paused.

"But what most people do not know, is that after the final battle…I was what needed saving." Harry's eyes glassed over as he thought of Tom Riddle and the death of friends lost in battle. He saw the dead bodies lying in the anteroom of the school.

Ginny saw his eyes and leaned closer to him. "Fight him, don't let him in," she whispered.

Harry nodded slightly, his eyes cleared and he continued, "Ginevra is the person who saved me from Voldemort, from myself. She looked into my broken mind, my tortured soul and put me back together better than I've ever been. If it wasn't for Ginny, I doubt I would be alive today. I am less than nothing without her. I want, and need, to spend the rest of my life with her." Harry gazed into Ginny's eyes. She leaned up and kissed him lightly.

"Ginny, we aren't to that part yet," Kingsley corrected her.

"I can kiss him whenever I want," Ginny stated. Kingsley smiled at her response.

"Ginevra, please repeat after me," led the Minister of Magic, "I, Ginevra Molly Weasley, take thee, Harry James Potter, as my lawful wedded husband, to love, honor and obey for all the days of my life."

Ginny repeated the vows. She pushed the ring onto Harry's finger. It glowed brightly.

"Harry, please repeat after me," the minister continued, "I, Harry James Potter, take thee, Ginevra Molly Weasley, to be my lawful wedded wife, to love honor and protect for all the days of my life."

Harry repeated the vows and slid Ginny's ring onto her finger. It glowed brightly as well.

"By the power vested in me by the Ministry of Magic I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Kingsley finished the ceremony. The magical glow emitted from the wedding rings increased to a blinding white as the magical bond was completed; then the glow subsided and the rings resumed a normal state of brilliance. Harry leaned forward and kissed his wife. Ginny pulled him close and snaked her hands around his waist. He continued the kiss sliding his hands up cradling her face.

"I love you, sorry I messed up my vows," he sighed.

"You didn't mess them up, they came from the heart. They were perfect. I love you too," she whispered back.

"I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter!" The newly married couple kissed again and strolled back down the aisle to applause.

Guests started filing over to the tents, while the wedding party stayed at the altar to finish the wedding photos.

"Ron, Hermione please get the party started. Ginny and I will be there soon. We have a stop to make, and then we'll be back," Harry instructed. He pulled Ginny into a hug 'pop' they disappeared.

* * *

Harry and Ginny reappeared behind the church in Godric's Hollow. Silently they made their way over to Harry's parents' markers. The newlyweds stepped quickly through the virgin snow of the small graveyard. Harry laid a set of charms on their shoes and clothing, making the items impervious to the snow and cold.

"We did it Mum and Dad. We got married today, Ginny and I. I know you were watching over us. Can you see how spectacular she looks? I'm so incredibly lucky." Harry hugged Ginny from behind.

"James, Lily, I know you were with us in spirit. Harry looks so handsome in his tuxedo and dress robes. Lily I picked your grandmum's diamond necklace set to wear during the ceremony, it made me feel closer to you. I'll do my best to keep him happy." Ginny finished.

"I'm doing a lot better now; I hardly have the nightmares any more…I finally feel like I deserve to be happy…It's like I had to learn how to live all over again…Bye Mum, bye Dad. I'll visit again one day, I promise." Harry bid farewell. A flurry of red and gold caught Harry's eyes from the far side of the small cemetery. Fawkes perched on a large headstone, singing softly, watching over the couple.

"Hello Fawkes," Harry addressed the phoenix. The bird sang louder. "Please tell Dumbledore that we made it." The bird bowed its head. "Also, tell him I made the right choice coming back, and that I do not intend to see him for many, many, years." The bird flapped its wings and soared from the area towards the moon.

Harry and Ginny watched the phoenix vanish into the darkness. 'Pop' the newlyweds apparated back to the Burrow.

* * *

"Please welcome for the first time ever Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter!" Seamus announced loudly as the couple entered the tent to enthusiastic applause. The caterers quickly served the dinner. Harry led Ginny to the head table where the wedding party and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat waiting.

Harry held Ginny's chair for her as she sat. Just to tease her he moved the butter dish back from her place setting. He earned a punch in the arm for his cheekiness.

Three quarters of the way through dinner Ron readied for the toast.

"Alright, silence you lot!" Ron called. "Time for the toast!" He stood at the head of the table and spoke to the crowd. "To the couple who seemed destined to be together. but they were apart. And then they were together, and then apart, but not really apart…Then they were together again and then apart, and then apart even more, and then together again, and now together forever." He shook his head. "I need a drink." He gulped a bit of his champagne. "That was the abridged version…"

"Today Harry officially joined our family by marrying the most precious member of our family, my sister, Ginevra. I say officially, because truth be known, he's been part of our family since the first day I met him." Guests nodded in agreement. Ron continued, "Anyone who doubts the power of love should see them when they're together. Well, not when they're snogging, that's just odd. You know, seeing your little sister kissing some guy's face. Ewww." The gathered friends laughed. Hermione poked him in the ribs.

"Right, sorry… Where was I? Right, power of love…It is amazing to see them focused only on each other, no matter where they are or what else is happening. So to my new brother and my only sister, I say congratulations. We love you, we wish you the best. You belong together…Nobody else is stubborn enough to put up with the two of you." Guests laughed again. Ron raised his glass and drank, the guests toasted and drank as well.

Thanks, I think…" Harry said through a grin.

The wedding party stepped over to the cake. Harry and Ron stood next to each other on one side of the platter. Ginny and Hermione stood on the other side. Harry and Ginny each took a piece of cake to offer each other.

"Okay then, on three right Gin?" She nodded in agreement. "One…two…three…" Instead of feeding each other Ginny pushed the full piece of cake into Ron's mouth, Harry did the same to Hermione. Best friends stood wide eyed in amazement; cake and icing dripping from their faces. Laughter rang out in the tent as the guests reacted to the acts. Harry and Ginny then gently fed each other a bite of cake smirking to each other.

Molly waved her wand cleaning the best man and matron of honor. Both laughed off the incident, but vowed revenge. Seamus started the first song and called for the Potter's to take the first dance.

Harry felt Ginny slip into his arms as they danced for the first time as husband and wife. He tipped his head down and rested his forehead on hers. Emerald green met chocolate brown as the couple spun slowly across the floor. The guests and background slid from focus and gradually disappeared completely as the couple focused only on each other.

"We made it Gin, we made it," Harry said softly. Ginny felt his body relax at the realization.

"Yes Harry we did." She kissed him lightly.

Harry's eyes teared up and he tried to focus on Ginny's warm brown eyes. "I lived, he didn't win."

"No he didn't." Ginny's eyes swelled at the thought.

"If I had to do it over again, I would…All of it, the cupboard, the death, the pain, I would do it all again to get here…with you." Harry dipped his head to her shoulder.

Ginny felt the warm tears on her neck; she cupped the back of his head in her hand. Ginny took the lead in their dancing and slowly turned Harry so she was facing the guests and he was facing the gift table. Not that anyone in attendance would belittle him for his emotions, but this was private. Ginny held her husband closely, intimately protecting his most private of moments from the eyes of their family and friends. This was for their hearts only.

Ginny spoke sweetly as Harry regained himself, "You don't have to, and for the record; you are my hero, my champion. You fought the monster and saved the princess, I'm living my fairytale." Ginny guided his face to hers, leaned her head slightly right and they kissed. The couple continued the slow heartfelt kisses oblivious to their surroundings; failing to recognize the first song had finished nearly two minutes before.

"Heeellllooo Poootteerrrrs…" Seamus announced. Ron's hand on his shoulder finally pulled Harry back to reality.

"See what I meant about them getting lost in each other?" Ron joked. The guests chuckled.

The second dance started with Harry inviting the wedding party to join in. Soon the dance floor was full of couples enjoying each other's company and the music. More dances followed.

Ginny stared at Petunia Dursley standing off to the side of the dance floor. 'Do I make peace or hex the bitch silly?' she considered the options, leaning heavily towards hexing the bitch.

Harry was watching his aunt as well. "Do you want to meet her?" he whispered to Ginny.

Ginny shrugged. "Come on, let's get it over with." She and Harry walked to meet Petunia.

"Aunt Petunia, I'd like you to meet Ginevra Weasley, well Potter now, my wife," Harry introduced.

"Hello Petunia." Ginny stifled her anger, put on a false smile, and offered her hand to the older woman.

"Nice to meet you," Petunia responded coolly, rebuking Ginny's handshake.

"Would you care to dance?" Harry motioned towards the dance floor.

"No, I do not think so. I came by to finish the last of the obligation to my sister. I have seen you to adulthood, goodbye Harry." Petunia gave a curt nod and left the reception.

"Wow, you can just feel the warmth can't you." He shook his head. "Will you at least dance with me my dear wife?" He smiled, 'Wife, now that I can get used to.'

Ginny laughed and pulled him to the floor for a dance. Harry and Ginny danced with friends and family but would only go three dances or so before finding each other again.

"Hey brother, is it my turn to dance yet?" Hermione took Harry's hand to dance.

"Of course sis." He smiled back to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, his hands went to her slim waist and they started moving.

"Congratulations Harry, nobody deserves a happily ever after more than you," she whispered.

"Thanks; it wasn't too long ago that I didn't think I'd ever live to see this day," he confessed to his friend. "I got here because of you, without you I never could have made it."

She kissed his cheek. "Harry, shut up and dance," she reminded him.

After a few more dances he found himself with Fleur. "Ahh 'Arry you are quite zee dancer, are you not? As I told you zat night, you and Gin-ee, zee match eet ees so perfect. I am happy for you, my Veela part ees very 'appy for zee two of you. 'Arry you are zo brave, I zaw zat during zee tournament when you saved Gabrielle, and how you fought zee evil, I am proud of you 'Arry. You and Gin-ee make zee perfect couple."

"Thanks Fleur, I appreciate it. Thanks." She left to find Bill.

Harry's next dance was with Lynette Warrington. "Having a fun time?" Harry asked the teenager.

"Oh yes. Everything is so beautiful. Thank you so much for inviting me," Lynette answered.

"I'm happy you could all make it." Harry spotted Ginny dancing with Daniel. The boy was on cloud nine. "He's having fun."

Lynette watched her brother. "Yes he is, but he's dancing with the most beautiful woman here."

"Hey, I'm not beautiful?" Harry pouted.

"No, you're handsome, and not a woman, so that disqualifies you on two counts," Lynette kidded him. Without warning she quickly stretched up and kissed his cheek. "Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," she stammered.

"Shhh…" Harry calmed the girl. "Lynnette it's perfectly fine. There is no way I was dancing with a young lady as pretty as you without getting at least a small kiss." He winked, then bent down and gave the girl a soft kiss on the cheek as the song ended. "You are going to break hearts young lady. You do know that don't you?"

"Thanks for the dance Harry."

"Thanks for the kiss." He smiled, giving her a quick wink.

He'd no sooner released Lynette's hand than Sydney took it. "Hi partner." She smiled. Her soft blue dress certainly complimented her figure. Harry placed his other hand on her waist and stepped off for the next dance.

"Quite the party huh?" Harry said quietly as they moved.

"Yes, thanks for the invite."

"I figure I'll probably be seeing you as much as Ginny over the next few years so I'd better invite you," he said with a chuckle. "Did shagging Kevin senseless help his attitude any?"

Sydney laughed. "Yeah… It was either that, or the list. I only got to twenty-six items, if Ginny got to forty-one she must have been really pissed off at you."

"You could say that," Harry said watching his new wife dance with Kevin.

"Should I go bust his chops for holding her so close?" Sydney joked as she watched the other couple too.

"Nah, leave him be. His life's gonna be hell anyway if he stays with you." Harry smirked.

"I'm not that bad…" Sydney pouted.

"May I?" Kevin tapped Harry's shoulder to cut in.

"Please do, I can't stand her clinginess anymore." Harry smiled. "Thanks for the dance Sydney."

Ginny took her rightful place in Harry's arms and the newlyweds spun slowly across the floor.

* * *

The call went out for all single men to meet on the floor where Seamus set out a wooden chair. He started a sultry song and Ginny danced to the center of the floor. She sashayed around flirting with any man close to the floor. When she got to her husband she led him to the chair by his collar and forcefully pushed him into the seat. She continued the tantalizing dance causing her mother and father to blush. As the song reached its final third she began dancing on Harry's lap rubbing her body on his seductively. When the last strains of the song faded Harry stood uncomfortably and Ginny took her place on the chair. Seamus started up a second similar song and Harry slowly slid his hands up Ginny's thighs making sure he rubbed her as his hand traveled across her stockings. Ginny squirmed at his touch; his hand went higher, her breathing quickened. When he finally got to the garter he drew a sharp breath, his fingers nearly brushed her knickers, she squirmed again. His eyes caught hers; he teased her as his fingers lingered a bit longer than was necessary. He could feel her breathing skip and her stomach quiver. Finally he removed the silk and elastic garter, pulling it back down her leg.

He stood and twirled it around his finger, finally flicking it to the waiting men.

He helped Ginny up from the chair. "You took your sweet time while your hand was up there," she teased Harry.

"Of course I did, why wouldn't I? Besides that's what you get for putting it way up there to begin with," he whispered. "I'll be back there before the end of the night. I promise."

"You better be." She smiled at him, intent clearly visible in her dark eyes.

The second call was for the ladies and soon Ginny was ready to throw the bouquet to the mass of waiting females. The toss arched high into the air and floated softly towards the waiting girls. Just out of their reach it spun and accelerated through the group, several girls scattered. The bouquet climbed again and swooped around the right side before racing towards Jaclyn. It avoided all others and stayed in front of the young woman, nudging Jaclyn's crossed arms, forcing her to take it. She did and the ribbing on Charlie started immediately.

Harry led Ginny to the head table where her mother and father rested while watching the reception party as it progressed. "Mum, Dad, I wanted to say thanks, and not just for tonight, but for everything. For the talks and advice, and the scolding…" he smiled at Molly, "…even the little things, like coming to the Tri-Wizard Tournament for me, or darning my socks." Ginny squeezed his hand in support. "Well, here. These are for you, and they're not too much." Harry passed each parent an envelope.

Molly opened her large white envelope and gasped, "Harry, Ginny? Oh come here." She hugged each of them tightly. "Look Arthur, a vacation! Four weeks, anywhere we want, no limitations!"

Arthur held his opened envelope in one hand and its contents in the other. "Thank you Harry, Ginny…I…I don't know what to say. Thank you doesn't seem to be enough." The elder Weasley's eyes looked lovingly at his daughter and his new son.

"What did you get?" Molly asked looking over at the papers in his hands.

"Tickets, to the British Grand Prix automobile race this year, and paddock passes as well. But Molls, look what else." He passed Molly the other parchment in his hands.

"Oh my…" Harry received another patented, crushing, Molly Weasley hug. "Flying lessons…"

"I'll learn how the aeroplanes stay up!" Arthur pulled his children into a hug that rivaled Molly's for its strength.

"Mum, Dad, you made all our dreams come true, so we figured we'd try and do the same for you," Ginny explained.

"The wizards at the Firebolt research facility in Varallo, they're pretty tight with the wizards at the Ferrari Racing headquarters. They got me the tickets and the passes for the paddock. I might be able to swing invitations to the post race party with a little luck." Harry smiled. "I thought you'd like this after seeing the posters in the shop."

The reception continued on. At three in the morning, Harry and Ginny finally said the last of the goodbyes and stepped to the apparition point; leaving the party while it was still going strong.

"Mrs. Potter, are you ready?" Harry requested with a wink.

"Yes Mr. Potter, I am," she responded before kissing him deeply.

"Behave yourself. I don't want to splinch any of your 'important' parts." He swatted her bum.

"Then hurry up, I need to get out of this dress." She grinned mischievously.

"Anxious?" he whispered

"If you don't apparate us in the next ten seconds I'm going to start undressing right here," she warned.

'Pop' the newlyweds apparated away.

* * *

Ginny released her grasp as the couple appeared in the center of their suite. The lights from the street reflected through the glass wall at the far end of the suite. Past the windows, the private pool and garden were visible in the darkness. Ginny stepped to the windows, admiring the view.

"Miami… the first time?" Ginny recalled as she stepped through the doors and out to the warm night air. Harry joined her, holding her waist as they looked down on the street below.

"Yes, it was here you changed me forever," he whispered.

"Changed you?" She leaned back into his chest, letting him close his arms around her even tighter.

"It was here that I first appreciated how wonderful waking up to you every morning would be. We'd had our mornings here and there, but a whole week with just you captivated me. All I wanted after that day was to have you all to myself." He turned her and gazed into her eyes. "It was here, that made me want to start the rest of our lives as soon as possible."

"I'm sorry it took me so long to…to sort myself out," Ginny murmured. "We could have…"

"Gin, shhh. We, as a couple, made it through. We each had battles to fight, both out in the world, and in our own minds. All I care about is that we did end up together." He pressed his lips to hers and they danced to no music at all.

After a few minutes of dancing Harry stepped to the room service cart. 'Pop' the noise of the champagne being opened brought Ginny back from the balcony edge to her new husband. They sipped the sparkling liquid and snacked on some chocolate dipped strawberries before turning their attentions to each other. Harry pulled her close and the couple danced back inside the suite. Harry summoned the cart to follow them to the bedroom. The slow romantic kisses he gave her wound their way around her body. Ginny melted into his touch her breath hitching in anticipation.

Ever so slowly he started undoing the buttons down the side of her dress, taking his time, kissing her. Ginny kissed him back as passionately as possible. Soon he worked his hands under her dress, sliding it lower, exposing her creamy skin and small bits of white lace. Ginny layered a series of slow kisses on her new husband before slowing and stopping the kisses altogether.

"Why are we stopping?" Harry gasped, fully wanting more.

"You'll see." Ginny smiled. She held her dress up across her chest with one hand, grabbed her handbag with the other and disappeared into the bathroom.

She emerged a few moments later wearing just the very lacey, very sheer set of lingerie that he'd briefly glimpsed as he slid her dress down earlier. He swallowed in admiration.

"I thought you didn't like lace?" Harry questioned, drinking in the stunning beauty of the redhead before him.

"It was the only lace in the wedding," She purred back. "I owed you since you invited the Dursley's. Now, I hate lace so you better get this off me. Oh, and you'll need this." She tossed him a white shirt.

Harry held up the white silk seeker jersey with 'Weasley' embroidered on the back. He looked up confused, then the 'Mr. Weasley' joke surfaced in his subconscious and he smiled.

Ginny held out her arms and twirled slowly, showing off her body, barely covered by the small bits of lace and silk. "Somewhere on this body is a small golden snitch. Come on Seeker Boy," she beckoned him closer, her eyes full of mischief.

"You said you didn't get a tattoo!" He gazed at her as she walked seductively towards him.

"No, I said I'd remember if I got one, and I remember every bit of it." She nipped his ear. "It hurt like hell, but since I went to a magical place, they did a healing charm so I didn't have near the discomfort you were saddled with." She slipped around behind him and nibbled his other ear.

"Harry dear, it's been over six weeks and I'm losing patience with you. Undress, put that thing on and…" His furious kisses halted her instructions. He disrobed quickly with her help; she pulled the silk jersey over his head. Ginny pulled him close and their lips met yet again as their hands roamed freely across their partner's body. Harry slowly initiated his search for the elusive snitch.

Their passion increased as the romantic activities escalated. Ginny led her husband towards the bed, without breaking the rhythm of their kisses. Harry lowered his wife to the bed where the search continued deliberately until the couple lay naked, and began making love. Not as two nervous newlyweds, but as a couple comfortable with each other's wants and desires. A new parchment containing paragraphs twelve through twenty three rested on the nightstand, for after Harry found the golden snitch.

* * *

A/N- So we finally did get to the wedding I hope it was worth the wait. This story ended up being a much, much, much longer story than I originally planned. And it has taken a lot of time, but time I've enjoyed spending. So the big question is 'Now what?'

As originally planned, this is the end of the story. I have more scenes in my head for times after the wedding that take place in the 19 years (16 years left after this story); some are happy, some are sad. I've posted a little one shot that relates to this story, so check it out.

I have started working on a sequel, but it's nowhere close to ready yet.

Last, to anyone who reviewed or marked this as a favorite I am truly flattered.

Thank You,

Dave


	39. Why On Earth Did You Do This?

**Why On Earth Did You Do This?**

So to my readers, thanks for sticking with the story I appreciate it more than you know. Author/reviewer QuidditchRef gave me an idea, well he asked a question about my background and I stole the idea. Anyway I thought I might give you some insight into why on earth I started this journey through Harry Potter fan fiction. And answer questions posed to me from reviews.

* * *

Why On Earth Did You Do This?

I'm not the typical Harry Potter fan, although I confess I don't know what a typical Harry Potter fan is. We had the movies on DVD and I thought the first few were pretty neat. My kids liked them so what the heck. I didn't see one in the theatres until Goblet of Fire came out. The wife (yes that means I'm a guy) and I wanted to see it before we let the kids see it since it was supposed to be scarier.

Last summer when DH came out and there was all the hoopla surrounding it, my wife and I thought it would be a great experience to take the kids to the midnight madness party at the local Wal-mart. The kids got costumes and off we went. We figured it was a great way to get the children interested in reading, and it was I think a bit of an historical event as well. Will there ever be another series that touches so many people in so many countries? That night my son won the Harry Potter look-alike contest and won a free game, we bought the book and the audio book so the kids could listen in the car while we drive places.

My wife dove into DH and I went about my pre-Harry Potter life. When she finished DH she said I had to read it. (yes I can read) I wanted to do the whole set, so I started with the first book and read the whole series straight through. When I finished DH, I went back and read them all a second time, and got to the 19 years later for the second time.

I didn't like the ending, I didn't. I wanted more closure than 'maybe I can have a sandwich'. I'm not overly criticizing here, and I know she left us knowing it all turned out okay, but there was still the Harry/Ginny relationship that I thought needed more of an ending. Anyway I was doing a web search looking for information about upcoming Potter movies and found and in there was a fan fiction section. But it wasn't organized well (IMO) and made it hard to read stories with multiple chapters. So I googled Harry Potter fan fiction and found this site, read a few stories and decided what the hell why not. That night I started my story and here it is…

* * *

Who/what am I?

I'm 42 years old, and a guy, I have a wife and three great kids daughter-9, son- 7, son-6 (yes the wife is great too)

* * *

Do I write for a living?

No. I currently work for one of the largest healthcare/pharmaceutical companies in the world. I guarantee you that every one of the folks reading this has at least one of our products in the medicine cabinet. I do tech support for our computer software and travel to offices to install said software.

I've reviewed technical bulletins and such, and written some technical manuals, but have never written an act of fiction before.

* * *

Did I go to college?

Yes, kind of. I went to a large university in the US located in Indiana as an engineering major. I learned a lot. I learned I hated calculus. I learned I hated physics even more, which is not good if you want to be an engineer. I switched majors and went into design technology which was more up my alley, less theory more mechanics. I also knew after two years I did not want to be in school, so I left and joined the real world. (yes I'm going back to finish school and at age 41 will be done this spring with my BS)

Place large soapbox here- to anyone reading this that has yet to start/finish college… FINISH! It cost me nearly $30,000 to finish on my own. More importantly it also took lots of time away from my kids while I worked on homework.

* * *

Where did I learn to write?

I didn't? I have no idea. I do love to read, mostly political action type stuff, but the off mystery is always a good read. Other than classes I was forced to take in school I've never written anything. Also, why is it easy for me to write and post this on the net for the world to see, but I feel weird when somebody I know reads it?

* * *

What do I do when I'm not writing fan fiction?

Well over the last 2 years, I built my family a new house (3200sq ft) and held down a full time job (not easy). I also built a new 1500 sq ft shop for my race car. Yes I build and drive stock cars when I can (not in the last 2 years since I was building a house) but it was, and is my passion above all others (except the wife as she has instructed me to say). I also love basketball at the high school and university level. And I enjoy ice hockey (Go Sabers), and football (Go Bills).

I coach the kids sports teams some too, soccer, baseball and basketball. I'm also going to night school to finish up my degree. I'm very busy most of the time. I wake up at 6am and usually hit the sheets about 1am. I figure nobody ever died thinking, 'gee I wish I watched more TV', so I don't. If I watch 2 hours a week I'd be surprised.

* * *

Why did Ginny not say 'yes' at the first proposal?

I think in every person's life there comes a time when they stop doing what everyone expects them to do and start to do what they desire. This was that time for Ginny. I thought about having it happen after they were engaged, but that didn't feel right. I felt that once she accepted a ring it was a sealed deal, never to be taken back. So the only place to have her make the decision was when he proposed. I waffled about this part of the story for a long time. In the end I'm glad I did it. It gave me a chance to write some of the most emotional parts of the story (IMO).

* * *

Did that happen to me?

No, when I asked my wife (girlfriend at the time) she said yes without hesitating. (why wouldn't she? I'm terrific, and humble too.)

* * *

Where do I get the ideas?

I have a mind full of useless cr*p as my wife says. Sometimes it's an old memory that I can use, but mostly they hit me as I'm driving to or from work. I think of a funny moment or some moment I want to include somehow. Many of them are way out there. Then I try to find a way to build it into at least a full scene, from there I try to weave it into the story somehow.

* * *

What are my favorite parts of the story?

My top 10 in order

1- The hidden plot with the goblins out to get Harry

2- Ginny hexing Harry to the point of oblivion when he comes to the Burrow after the battle  
3- The first proposal and its immediate after affects  
4- Appartition lessons  
5- The second proposal (this was one of the earliest scenes I wrote and it never changed)  
6- Ginny at Harry's parents house/graves during Overdue Visits

7- Harry and Ginny's wedding

8- Kreacher vs Arnold

9- Bill's blood ward and the sheer nastiness of it

10- Ginny's detention paper and McGonagall's response to it so Harry can get his NEWTS

* * *

Do I live in Miami?

No, never been there in my life, I've just seen pictures and wanted to put it in the story.

Have I ever been to Kotlas, Varallo, Fakenham, Milan, Prague or any other places I mention in the story?

Also a 'no', I did enough research to find out a little about each place, yes they all exist, but I've never been to any of them, and took quite a bit of license with their descriptions.

* * *

Are the Mr. Weasley stories based on events from my life?

No, all the stories from Mr. Weasley are figments of my imagination. I've had lots of fun writing them.

* * *

Why do Viktor and Harry always end up in the emergency ward?

For years, almost any time my best friend and I played sports one of us ended up in the hospital. We were so competitive with each other and never gave an inch, yet stayed best friends. Broken arms, legs, fingers, concussions stitches, you name it we did it to each other in the name of sports. "Sacrifice the body for the game' was our motto. Lots of times we won against other teams just because we didn't hold back anything. So I borrowed that for Viktor and Harry.

* * *

Would the goblins really be so upset at the break in and out of Gringotts as to put a price on Harry's head?

I think so. If you see one ask 

* * *

Why isn't the quidditch based part of the story 100% Canon

Because I'm not a soccer(football) fan and didn't have a clue about how the World Cup works. So I did my story based loosely on a cross between soccer and American sports. By the time I found out that JKR did _Quidditch Through the Ages_, and there was more reference material for it, I already had the story 70% done and the way I had it was too ingrained into the storyline to change it. So it's a bit off, but that's life.

* * *

Wow that's an expensive wedding dress!

Not really, I went back to pre-Euro times and did the currency conversions for the wedding dress, so it's close. In the US it would put the dress about $8,000, between 4,000 and 4,500 pounds in England. The Lira conversion is correct, that's part of the reason the EU went to the euro. That's about right for that era and considering it was a custom dress it's completely reasonable for it to cost that much.

* * *

Will I go the whole 19 years?

I do not have enough in me to do 19 years. Once I'm done with the current story lines I'll probably do a set of one-shots at different times through the rest of the 19 years as I have time. I have started a sequel as well.

* * *

What else am I working on?

I have started the sequel to this story (3 chapters done for now). I also have an idea for another complete story, also H/G shipped (just ideas on paper for now, nothing finalized). I have another idea that is completely different than this story (nothing written for it yet)

* * *

If you have a particular question regarding the story, or want to know why I did something, or a question about me(as long as its not too personal) leave the question as a review to this chapter and I'll answer them when I can.

Thanks for reading...

Dave


End file.
